Watching Over Me
by Akasaku123
Summary: AU Ninja World Mash-up. "Sakura is kidnapped by the Akatsuki a year after she killed Sasori, what will happen when she starts to have heated affection towards the guys surroundng her." Safe T. Sakura-centric. SakuraXMulti. Turned M for max cursing and precaution.
1. The Deal

(I am going to be spell and grammar checking all of my chapters in "Watching over me".) **Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, Naruto would already be with Sakura, but unfortunately I don't so yeah…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!**

Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru were currently in Tsunade's the fifth Hokage's office discussing an escorting mission.

"You are to escort a princess of a wealthy family back from Iwagakure to her home village"

"Hai"

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Enter" Tsunade said almost reluctantly it sounded like some paper work had to be done, Tsunade hates paper work and they all knew it.

Shizune entered feeling a little restless but she decided to get Tsunade to do some work today. "Um I would like to discuss the issues of the Root Organization in private."

"Very well, you are dismissed" Tsunade waved her hand and sighed.

"Hai" they all said

As Sakura poofed away in a swirl of cherry blossoms she made sure to leave Tsunade smiling.

"She always makes a scene leaving" Tsunade said shaking her head while smiling; Tsunade then pinched the bridge of her nose while scowling.

"Shizune give me that bottle of sake."

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was walking down the village road just thinking of strategies if her Neji, Shika and the princess would be attacked at any time and she was still worried about Naruto and the Akatsuki's plans. What exactly were they up to?

She went to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand for a Miso ramen since she _would _be leaving the next day. Had to build up a little strength of course.

She sat down and ordered the Miso ramen then all of a sudden a golden blur was right there ordering the miso ramen with lots of onion and egg as well…

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled right in here ear; he was always a loud one, never quite understanding what personal space meant. But Naruto and Sakura were kinda inseparable.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said while smiling, she continued to eat her ramen while listening to noisy chatter from around the village.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I've been thinking about you know Sasuke and the Akatsuki and I just wanted to sa-"

"No need Naruto; I'll protect everything precious to me you can bet on it, including you. I can't let anything happen to you, not if I want to get stronger.

Naruto smiled, that big grin of his and continued to eat his ramen still thinking about his whole day and what may have happened earlier.

Naruto looked at Sakura's pink face "Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned

After eating they paid and Naruto offered to walk Sakura home.

She happily accepted, as they walked Sakura told Naruto about her escort mission.

They got to her apartment, she gave Naruto a hug goodnight and they both went their separate ways. Leaving each other to wonder what will happen the next day.

Sakura still had some energy so she used said energy to get her weapons and such ready for the next day.

Her scroll pouch was sorted through with kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, poison, paper bombs, smoke bombs, cherry blossom patches and scrolls and was all packed and ready.

She took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

**-Next Day-**

She got up at 7:30 to get ready she took another shower, washed her hair with her with her watermelon shampoo and conditioner.

She put her strawberry lotion on and her cherry chap stick on. Lip gloss just wasn't for a mission she told her self not that it would matter not many wear chap stick either. Besides who wears lipgloss on a mission?

It only took her 20 minutes to get ready so she was already at Konoha Gates by 8:00, Neji and Shikamaru were already there waiting for her arrival with faces indifferent as ever.

Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru were meeting the princess at a different location so if the enemy was close to Konoha they wouldn't be seen together from the start. It was a good plan. Even though she didn't come up with it.

After 15 minutes of walking, her, Shikamaru, Neji, the princess and the princess's bodyguards met at the rendezvous point.

They left immediately so they can get to the village quicker in time to head back the next day, _if_ they were lucky.

It was some stops here and there but they did want to get to the next stop before nightfall.

After about 10 minutes of walking they started to set up camp. _Finally._

Sakura was wondering for some time now why the princess had been so quiet. She heard that this princess was determining, confident and very hyper kind of like Naruto but less loud it's a little off putting.

But she didn't talk at all, not once. Sakura was getting suspicious and they were already on the outskirts of the village she'd be staying at, so Sakura decided to leave it alone until the morning. She'll figure out what's wrong later.

The next morning, Sakura decided to investigate or in her case just go up to her and look her down, something was wrong because the princess was looking down and not looking Sakura in her face, that's exactly what she was expecting something isn't right.

Sakura took the veil off and after some struggle from the princess, then out popped what no one was expecting, Deidara from Akatsuki was there in little form, Sakura could understand since the bastard did look like a girl, this was going to be tough though he _is_ from Akatsuki.

Sakura was shocked for a second then got in her stance with her kunai ready to battle whoever stands in her way no matter if they were from Akatsuki or not.

Sakura chuckled and said "So _princess_ Deidara-sama, where is the other hime?" Sakura smirked at Deidara's face once she said that.

Deidara was fuming mad but it didn't look like much since he was in a little girls form, it just looked like he didn't get what he wanted after asking a bunch of times. Just like a small child throwing a tantrum.

Sakura could say he did look like a princess on the outside. She or _he_ I should say, had long blonde hair but it was all out in a smooth flowing wave, pretty baby blue eyes kind of like Naruto's but just a little lighter.

Then one more thing unexpected happened. Tobi from the same ruthless organization jumped out the tree with the princess in hand but a kunai against her throat. **(A/N: Tobi isn't Madara in here)**

Tobi jumped down while the princess was squirming to get free. Death, and terror showing in her pretty little face, her form was shivering with utter and complete fear of being killed by unknown shinobi. Or at least unknown to her.

"Please stop squirming Tobi doesn't want to hurt the pretty princess so please stop squirming now, before something terrible happens."

Sakura was furious, _they_ knew she had a temper but damn did she lose her patience fast.

"Let her go" Sakura said in a low growl, her body shook with anger, she didn't like the Akatsuki. Actually it was safe to say she hated them.

Deidara and Tobi looked at her a little baffled, but it looked more liked amusement swam in their eyes.

Deidara decided to be an ass and mess with her some more, just to tick her off; if you knew Deidara well enough you would know that he loves to tick people off, especially easily pissed off people.

"What you say, I didn't quite catch that un?"

"I said let her the fuck go before I tear of the only man hood you have you cross dresser!" Sakura said while pointing at him.

_And that was that._

Deidara took the princess in his captive with a kunai against her throat.

_When did he transform back!?_

Deidara with a weird look on his face started talking "Okay here's the deal _little girl,_ we need a medic in Akatsuki and Haruno you're the only one capable of joining Akatsuki and Leader demanded it un. "So a trade, we give you the princess and you come with us, no complaints and we won't have any problems un". Deidara said while gripping the kunai tighter.

"NO!" Both Shikamaru and Neji said in unison, they stepped in front of Sakura in there stance and body guards were behind her ready to defend the only one capable of saving their princess from danger.

"Okay then we just kill the princess un" Deidara said dangerously playful while shrugging his shoulders.

My face contorted with a frown "NO! You dumb bastard!" I yelled in fury.

I sighed a little "I'll go." While closing my eyes and breathing in and out

Shikamaru and Neji were shocked, more or so to say angered by my decision.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Neji asked me, well yelled at me.

"I have to, or they kill the princess." I said while looking him in the eyes

"But what about you?" Shikamaru asked while clutching my shoulders.

"They won't kill me since they _claim_ they need a medic, and the princess will be safe." I said while looking down at my feet.

I turned back towards the two freaks of nature and glared while raising two fingers.

"I'll go under two conditions. I get to go back home and get my things because if I'm living with you and the Akatsuki I don't want any of you touching me or my stuff._ And_ you have to stop chasing after Naruto completely.

"Deal for the first condition, the second one I have to talk to Leader about un" Deidara said

"Sakura, please tell us why, I'm sure there is another way to settle this?" Shikamaru said.

"I'll miss you both very much but it's for the safety of the princess, you both and the mission, Tell team 7 and Lady Tsunade I'm sorry okay?" I said while hugging them both tightly.

The both took glances at each other while nodding slowly "Sure".

"I want you both to take the princess to the village and finish the mission then report to Lady Tsunade about what has happened. _Everything."_

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed giving a pink tinted look to their cheeks.

She thought about the two I mean she was close to everyone but was _really close_ to these two. They've been through almost everything with her.

They got the princess and Sakura went to _them._

I glanced back at two very sorrowful faces "Neji, I want you and Shika to be careful okay?"

"Yes"

Neji and Shikamaru sped off without looking back because if they did, it would just be harder for them to let her go and if it was this hard for them; imagine how it would be for Kakashi, Lady Tsunade and Naruto and Sai.

I looked back at them angrily "Okay I want you two _asses_ in the trees or something when I go back home to get my things, I wont be letting anyone know about my coming home because I will seal off my chakra, and you two fuckers do the same."

"_Wow she swears more than Hidan un_" Deidara thought while staring wide eyed.

She sealed of her chakra to go get her things and poofed off in a bunch of swirling cherry blossoms.

She was in her apartment in a matter of seconds.

All she really wanted was the necklace Naruto gave her, the earrings Kakashi gave her, and the forest green and grey bands Shika and Neji gave her. But to make It look like she had packed she got a pink and black duffle bad that said "The art of breaking" she loves the song.

And put her pillow that her mother knitted for her before she died along with her father but she also had the ring her father gave her too. She also took the Team 7 picture as well. Got to keep the memory with her.

She said goodbye to her apartment but took her keys with her, just in case. Hey you never know.

When she got back to the fags that were sitting under the tree she just walked right past them. Not bothering to look back.

She didn't know where she was going nor did she care. She was pissed.

Deidara and Tobi were in font of her in a matter or seconds looking at her oddly.

They didn't notice at first but she had a very cute face and the body to match it; she was curved in all the right places and had a perfect figure. Her face was very natural looking and her eyes were more of a jade green while her hair was down her back which reach mid-way and was a bubblegum pink with different shades bouncing off of it.

She looked at the weirdly then shoved them aside, while looking back at them with frustration.

"Are we going or not!" I yelled in frustration, anger added into the mix.

They walked in front of her

In half the day they were already in Akatsuki territory.

Sakura huffed and walked up.

She tapped Deidara and said "Is that it up there?"

He said "yup yeah." While nodding

She said "I heard you the first time no need to repeat it", she giggled.

She knew that he said yeah or un after everything he said, she just wanted to mess with him as apart of her new form of friendship it's called "piss them off and get some laughter out of it."

Deidara said in a dangerous tone "that's just how I talk _Haruno_ don't make fun of me or I'll kill you myself" he said dead serious, his eyes were glaring at her.

"Sure whatever twinkle toes" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

But for some reason Tobi was in the back not saying anything. Anything at all, that was weird he's the hyper one out of the entire Akatsuki even she knew it.

But not because he wanted to but because he was ordered to by Deidara-sempai, to not make a noise.

But he couldn't take it anymore; he had to play with the pretty girl that was coming home with them.

"Tobi wants to hug the pretty Sakura-channn!" I heard Tobi yell and run as fast as he legs could carry him towards me.

Sakura heard this and moved out the way just in time for Tobi to fall on his face.

Deidara looked at Tobi on the ground, helped him up and then smacked him on the back of his head with heavy force.

"Owww! Deidara-sempai what was that for!"

"For being an idiot and jumping for Haruno like that"

They got to the Akatsuki hideout and Deidara open the door more like forced it open, it was huge!

What Sakura saw wasn't what she expected she saw a living room, a dining room and a kitchen. It was like a normal hideout. Not really surprising but it wasn't expected either.

But what she was expecting was some type of torture chamber but that may have been a little much on her part.

Since she was the 5th Hokage's apprentice she was always in the Bingo book reading and searching for criminals and rogue ninjas and every single Akatsuki member was in there.

She saw Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu and Itachi Uchiha on the couch watching god knows what, she didn't even want to now because it looked boring and dumb. Didn't think that this would happen. It's unnatural.

Then since Hidan's dumb ass unfortunately didn't know about Sakura's temper he just had to say something to tick the pink-haired medic off.

"What's the pink-haired bitch doing here?" Hidan said smirking while pointing at her with his thumb.

"Oh now you've done it." Deidara said shaking his head at Hidan's stupidity

"What?" Hidan said confused

Itachi and Zetsu sighed in frustration at the silver haired abomination.

Sakura was behind him in a matter of seconds

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY YOU IMMORTAL MOTHERFUCKER!" Sakura yelled "I'll kill YOU!"

She almost caught his dumb ass until he ran in circles around her.

But he just ran to his room and since she didn't want to get lost she stopped right there. "That fag"

Deidara decided to take her to their leader.. he's called Pein.

He knocked on the door and someone said with a very bored tone "Enter."

It was pitch black in this room except faint purple color of his eyes, the flame of a candle and the moonlight through the small window, okay so maybe it _pitch _black but close enough to it.

Deidara said "I have brought Sakura Haruno the medic from Konoha and new Akatsuki member."

_What?_

"Sakura Haruno" Pein said in a transparent tone

I answered in a hesitant tone "Hai"

He looked at me for such a small amount of time. "This is your mission here, you are to heal us if we are injured or on the verge of death, you are to follow all orders given to you, you will have your own room it will be to the right of Itachi's, Across From Kisame's and to the left of Deidara's."

"Hai"

"Oh and Haruno?"

"Hai?"

"You will be bringing Sasori back to life, no exceptions

There was a short pause between Pein's order and my answer.

"Hai"

"You are dismissed" Pein said looking back towards his paper work

"Um leader-sama"

"Yes?"

"Is there somewhere I can scream _out of frustration_?" I asked while silently glaring and killing Pein over and over in my head.

"Go down to the prison cells to the very back." 'Is that all?"

"Hai" "Thank you, very much." I was very likely going to go down there and pound some walls in.

"Deidara show her to her room"

"Hai Leader"

Deidara showed her to her room it was a lot of hallways almost like Orochimaru's hideout.

He walked away to his own bedroom leaving Sakura to her own activities

Sakura opened her door and to her amazement it wasn't what she expected it was orange blue and pink just like she liked it, she wondered how they got all this stuff, they probably stole it. _Bastards._

She saw a queen sized bed with the bed spread being pink, orange and blue just like the curtains. The carpet was a pale pink the smaller carpets were a bright orange and dark blue the desk was black, pale grey and white, and the bathroom was a bubblegum pink, the shower curtains were a blue and orange with grey dots all over them, these four colors reminded her of team 7 that's when it hit her, she had to unpack before the meeting that was going to take place, she took out her team 7 picture and put it beside the lamp on her grey nightstand.. She took out the rest of her things and unpacked….

They already supplied her with ninja cloths as well as regular clothes…she had bras and underwear too and she already knew who had gotten them for her and that was probably from the only female member Konan. She put her duffle bag by her book case that was full of medical books, forbidden jutsus and manga. Manga was her friend, that was pretty much all she needed; she's still not sure who got that for her.

She took her watermelon shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom with her and took a 15 minute shower, the warm water on her back was refreshing and she really wasn't looking forward to living S-rank criminals' but she decided not to think about that and just go with it.

She got out; put her strawberry lotion on and her cherry chapstick on along with her pomegranate lip gloss. No need to be so formal, let's see what happens.

Since she had no missions today from leader and she didn't have to wear her Akatsuki cloak she put on her pale washed skinny jeans, a Pink and white tank top and then her pale pink flats and since she wasn't wearing her cloak she had to wear the things they gave her to tell people that she was in the Akatsuki and to not mess with her or bad things would happen to them and their families.

Like the ring, the necklace, the bracelet or the head band. It really doesn't make sense why the have all this merchandise but that didn't matter so she decided to wear the bracelet. Since they didn't quite trust her yet, Leader assigned Deidara to watch over her and make sure she did nothing she would regret.

Her and Deidara went to the clothing store to get some bathroom supplies then Tobi met up with them unannounced. Then she told them both to wait outside of the undergarments store. She went inside and saw the cutest sets of bras and panties it was a neon blue one with pink stars and the panties, a black and white lace one and a black one with red and white crosses on them she got all three because they were on sale I still find it weird how all this is here but oh well.

She exit the store and they all headed home just in time for the meeting

The meeting consisted of Pein, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Konan, Deidara, and Sakura and soon Sasori.

All they talked about was how Sakura was now apart of the Akatsuki, they also talked about how Sakura was going to bring Sasori back from the afterlife, they went over rules and other unessesary things.

"Is that clear?"

"Hai leader"

They all dispersed into their own rooms except for Sakura, she was still on the couch thinking about her old friends and family and about how she would be bringing Sasori back to life after it took all that just to kill his wooden puppet ass…this is not how I wanted my life to be, somebody will pay for this.

She went into the kitchen because she was hungry; she didn't get to eat since she was taken to the Akatsuki those bastards should at least feed me, do I have to do everything by myself.

She looked into the refrigerator for some ingredients to make some Mapo Tofu and some dango she also made some Japanese green tea it was her favorite.

She made plenty of dango because she loves it; it's her favorite desert along with daifuku her father loved dango while her mother liked Taiyaki more.

For some reason every single Akatsuki member came out with delight on their faces all except for Itachi, Pein, Zetsu and Kakazu because their too cool and collect to come out with just a smile on their faces. _Emotionless bastards! They can at least show a little emotion._

They all started to get a plate and stated piling Mapo tofu on their plates and took some dango and some green tea.

_Who the hell said these bastards could have some of MY food!_

All Itachi took was some dango and green tea seeing as it's his favorite desert too, how I know that, I don't know myself maybe I read it in the Bingo Book.

"Ikadatsimasu" they all said while putting their hands together.

They all started eating with weird faces.

Some shocked, some delighted and some just sitting there eating of course, emotionless bastrads.

"Why do you guys look like you haven't eaten anything home cooked for decades?" Sakura said her eyes asking the same question

"Well because we haven't un" Deidara said while chewing

"Huh?" Sakura said confusingly while cocking her head to the side.

"What do you mean you haven't" Sakura said still confused

"What I mean is that we have been either ordering take out or pizza un" Deidara said still eating with a smile on his face

"And Konan sucks at cooking so she just stopped all together un" Deidara said laughing

"Shut up you dumb homo" Konan said rolling her eyes.

"Okay I can't believe I'm out of all people asking this but do you guys want me to cook the meals around here? Because it seems like if I cook for myself you guys will end up eating it anyway" Sakura said rolling her eyes and taking Mapo tofu one by one and putting into her mouth with her chopsticks.

There were all loud "yeses" all around here except for Itachi all he said was "Hn" typical Uchiha

"Fine" I said a small smile on my face said that this wasn't all that bad, at least not right now. I didn't know what was heading for me.

They finished eating

"Thank you for the meal"

They all went to sleep after that...it was way too early to go to sleep these people need some fun in their lives. How do they live like this?

Until Sakura decided to sneak in Deidara's room and give him a little surprise until morning.

_**Please Rate & Review**_

_**No Flames Please Just Advice..**_

_**First Fanfiction, not very good at summaries.**_

_**It will get funnier throughout the story..**_

_**#-Akasaku123.**_

_**Oh And I want at least 5 reviews to make another chapter for this story.**_

_**I've just spell checked this chapter, hope it's better than before :))**_


	2. His Prank, My Sake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Zabuza and Haku wouldn't have died. I love Zabuza!**

**I've gotten some reviews and I'm actually pretty hyped so I've written another chapter, hope you enjoy**

**Deidara: Get own with the damn story already un.**

**Me: Okay jeez Twinkle Toes.**

**Deidara: Aghhh! I'll Kill You!**

**Me: Yeah Yeah ON WITH THE STORY!**

Re-cap

"They all went to sleep after that"…

Except Sakura who snuck into Deidara's room to leave him a surprise until morning.

End Re-cap

Sakura wasn't sleepy she was bored out of her mind, so she decided to play a couple of pranks on the oh-so famous firework lover…that bastard will pay for threatening me.

"This should get him to stop teasing me, not like he would stop anyway without a little warning"

"Now I know I'm not anywhere near good at pranks but I'll try my best" I said thrusting my fist in the air

Deidara seemed like he was a very deep sleeper and he proved it to, Sakura tripped over the Mt. Everest pile of clothes Deidara had on the floor beside his bed and broke his vase and he was still sound asleep snoring his night away. She hurried and starting cleaning up the vase mess she made before she actually hurt herself.

She made sure she everything she needed to carry out her plan.

Shaving cream check, cup of water check, polish remover check, my little pony nail art check, feathers check, camera check, teddy bear check, frozen bra check, string check, bucket of water check, and cell phone check. It took her some time to find everything she needed through out the base, Deidara may have been a heavy sleeper but she didn't know about anyone else.

She had 35 minute prep time to get everything ready and in place.

She put the shaving cream in his left hand and let that sit, she put his right finger tips into the cup of cold water and made sure it stayed there, also remembering that he did drink all that green tea at dinner, she took of his prideful purple nail polish and replaced it with my little pony nail art stickers, she put the teddy bear in between his left arm, she put the frozen bra on Deidara, but just over top of his chest very manly perfect chest she had to admit, but that wasn't the issue here she had to hurry up it has already been 20 minutes already; damn wasted my precious prank time, that's what I get for staring at his chest.

She then put the string in place she thought about the bucket of water but then that would ruin the surprise he would have in his bed later she poured it out in the sink, she then ended up getting Deidara's cell phone and calling everyone's cell phone at the same time that's just weird though how come my cell phone can't do that? After setting the camera for 20 seconds, she heard footsteps coming towards the room and grunts of displeasure she tickle the feather on his nose and the shaving cream was right there on his face in that instant she hurried up under the bed while giggling softly.

When he was shocked he sat upright real fast right there and that activated everything that involved the prank, then just in time to see his face, the camera snapped with a flash.

And then Kisame, Tobi, Konan and Hidan was laughing there asses off, while Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu were smirking, and while Kakazu was counting his money he couldn't help but snicker too but he saw something pink and told Kisame to look under the bed as he saw something pink as well and he knew exactly who it was it was "_pinky_", she had saw Kisame look at her and put her finger on her lips to keep him from talking, he just simply smirked and looked back up. Deidara was fuming mad he then glared at the rest of them wondering who did it.

The cup of water didn't work because when he got up it had knocked it over but god it was funny.

Deidara was so mad he started throwing shit just to get everybody out of his room, everyone went to there rooms to get ready for that morning. It was already 6:30 in the morning. I didn't get no sleep at all.

Deidara went into the bathroom and slammed the door; Sakura took that as a sign to get the hell out of there before she was found out.

She ran out of the room and shut the door quietly, but when she tried to run to her room she saw Kisame right there just smirking as usual the face he had on meaning trouble, I was about to get caught up in something dumb, I just know it.

She was a little suspicious why he was just standing right there.

"What's up Kisame?" Sakura said confused

His usual grinning face turned into a sinister smirk "You know what's up Pinky" Kisame said while grinning.

"Oh yeah, you won't tell will you?" Sakura asked worriedly. She had no idea what Deidara was capable of he could blow her up without even trying and those tongues of his are disgusting.

"Oh no…" Kisame said smirking his nose up in pride

"Oh good" Sakura said sounding relieved

"For a price" Kisame implied while leaning down to her height.

"What kind of price?" Sakura asked worriedly while her eyebrow was raised.

"All of your sake for a year and I want it now, I know your Hokage gave it to you" Kisame said smiling sadistically while nodding his head towards my room.

"_Dammit_ Damn you Kisame" Sakura said angrily walking towards her room.

"Hmm c'mon Pinky cough it up" Kisame said standing in her doorway

"Fine, damn bastard" Sakura mumbled

They both went to her room, Sakura went into her closet and pulled out a big box of sealed sake her teacher gave her, Now what Kisame _didn't_ know was that she had another box behind her bookcase, she wasn't that desperate for the prank not to get out to Deidara, she was afraid though Kisame might pull something. I better be real cautious.

He smirked in satisfaction

"Now get out, so I can get dressed" Sakura said her face a little pink.

He walked out and shut the door smirking.

I got in the shower for about 10 minutes and put on my black and red skinny legs with my white shirt t shirt with black stars on it with my black flats and my Akatsuki ring.

I went into the kitchen to get out the ingredients to make Omurice and Miso soup.

Of course Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and Deidara were out first, Deidara still looked a little pissed from this morning but he wasn't as mad as I thought he would be, then out came Itachi, Zetsu and Kakazu, then last but not least Pein and Konan.

We sat down in silence until Kisame decided to talk about _these mornings _um… uproar…

"So Deidara how was it, you know the _wake-up call_ you got this morning?" Kisame laughed glancing my way

"Shut it fish stick don't make me blow you up!" Deidara said(**A/N It seems that Deidara doesn't say un when he's pissed)**

"I'm just saying, did you ever wonder who set the prank up" Kisame smirked

I got real tensed and looked at Kisame, with a look saying "oh you wouldn't"

He looked at me like "oh I would"

**Damn bastard! Is he really betraying me, it's my fault for thinking I could trust an Akatsuki member right away.**

By now everyone had finish eating and was listening to what was unwrapping at the table even Pein, Kakazu and Zetsu were interested but only a small interest they of course pretending they weren't interested.

"Who did it?" Deidara growled

"For a price" Kisame said smirking even more

"I'll give you all my sake for the next 2 years un" Deidara bargained

"Deal, it was…..Pinky" Kisame said smirking at me.

Everyone turned their heads to me, some shocked, some impressed and some just straight out laughing.

Should have known the sneaky bastard would pull something _like_ this, he is a part of the Akatsuki.

But one individual was fucking mad as hell.

I got up slowly, and so did Deidara mimicking my movements.

I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by his long bang.

"Oh shit" Sakura whispered I said while clutching the hand

"The fuck you do that for you..you…." Sakura said turning towards Kisame

"Well I didn't really care either way because I get 3 years worth of sake out of this and it's pretty entertaining" Kisame smirked

You…You Kamoboku _(Fish paste).._Sakura said her eyes layered over with anger.

Kisame was kind of shocked, no one ever called him that before it was always fish face or fish stick or sushi but never fish paste.. _that _was unusual.

While that was going on Deidara was getting closer and closer to the pink-haired medic.

"Hehe Kisame, since you ratted me out I guess I'll tell you this now, The sake I gave you wasn't all the sake I had you stupid bitch, I gave you the cheap knock-off sake." Sakura smirked in satisfaction with her head held high

"I still have the expensive _rare limited edition_ sake, and I always save the best for last, it's called "The Blood's Rose".. and you can't have any~! Sakura said in a sing-song voice

"You—you have the limited edition sake?" Kisame asked shocked while standing up ubruptly

"What the hell are they talking about?" Konan asked Itachi.

Itachi shrugged not really caring.

"And I was going to share it with you too..oh well" Sakura shrugged looking very pleased with herself.

'Noo I'm—I'm sorry Pinky..please" Kisame begged while grabbing her arm and shaking her whole body

"Nope" Sakura said while trying to shake him off her

"Haruno, you better start running in 5, 4, 3..oh FUCK IT!.. Deidara yelled running after me.

I hit foot in that kitchen you don't know _how_ much I ran to get away from him, he could blow me up, I didn't wanna die yet.

By now everyone was already out the kitchen some in their rooms, others in the living room doing their own things, not really caring

But me no just running for my life, nothing to freak out about.

Kisame was sulking in the corner and I always had a soft spot for sad and depressed people seeing as I use to be one before I met Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji along with Lady Tsunade and Kakashi, god I hate my kind side.

So I was still running for about 30 more seconds and then I ended up slowing down.

"I really need to work on my stamina a little bit more" Sakura said while panting.

Deidara was behind me, and something was emitting off of him, the intent to kill.

"Oh fuck!" I said as he stopped behind me grabbing the back of my shirt with clay bombs in his hand just threatening to go off if I decided to run.

"HARUNO, CLEAN UP MY FUCKING ROOM….NOW!" Deidara yelled while throwing me on the gorund

"Damn ballerina" I said mumbling while avoiding his face and pouting

So for the majority of the day I ended up cleaning up the mess I made in Deidara's room.

Until dinner when I had made Curry.

After that we all ended up watching T.V in the living room after about an hour or so, then we all went to bed.

I brush my teeth and washed my face and headed to bed, but got a little hungry so I went to get some green tea ice cream I made and a glass of water but when I passed by Kisame's room I saw him on his bed drinking his cheap sake sighing.

I did feel sorry for my tall _fish paste_, so I went back in my room and got the sake he wanted, knocked on his door and heard a faint "come in."

Sighing I said "Kisame I'm sorry… but you did rat me out and you said you wouldn't tell but you did anyway" I said while looking at him knowingly

"Bu-but it was 3 years worth of Sake." Kisame said whining

"Haha, you would do anything for sake wouldn't you." I said while laughing.

"Anyway I wanted you to drink with me, for some reason I can't get over the fact that I'm starting to soften up to you guys just after 2 days, it's like you guys are making my life so much easier."

"Will you please drink with me?" I asked while sitting next to him

"Sure _Sakura_"

Sakura stared at him while he poured some sake.

'What?"

"Well it's the first time you called me by my name"

"Weird huh, well as hard as it may seem, it's seems that we are softening up to you too Pinky" Kisame grinned

**I do not own the my little pony nail art stickers that were used in this fic..or do I Hmm? I don't…**

**No seriously I have no idea if they even make those, anyway I don't care about how many reviews I get as long as I get at least 3…god not too much to ask for people.**

**R & R…**

**Enjoy!**

**Spell check ver. :)) better huh?**


	3. I Love You Guys

**I'm pretty sure everyone on who has written a Naruto fanfics has said the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, even though I wish I own the WHOLE Akatsuki (there hot) anyway enjoy. -Akasaku123**

After talking to Kisame last night I felt a whole lot better, except for the throbbing, ass eating hangover I had this morning. God alcohol hates me no matter how much I love it.

And that was about 1 hour ago, right now I'm fixing some pancakes and sausage.

Today it's a little dull, because since I'm new in Akatsuki I have to stay here and watch the base, heal them if their injured, and wait for them without leaving the base. _Bastards._

So I decided to go shopping before the get back. Hey I can sneak out without them knowing.

But since I was like really _busted_ from the "late night sake social gathering" with Kisame, the bastard who kept me up I decided to at least get a energy drink called "Whiplash" says to wake you up in less the 10 minutes and have you up and going at it for at least 18 hours.

I took a deep breath and drunk the whole thing in one gulp, seeing as I needed to get out that base as quick as possible, without them noticing.

10 minutes past and I felt like I was about to explode.

"Damn that energy drink makes it hard to fall asleep" I said shaking my head making me dizzy in the process

I went into the grocery store to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner seeing as they will probably be worn out from the mission, but seeing as they are grown men their pride will reject the food, besides they'll probably come out first denying that their tired or hungry. I sighed a little shaking my head in disappointment. _Men._

It seems that to me the more I stay out the more hyper I got so I decided to go to the mall and get the Akatsuki some clothes. Just because. Hopefully they'll like them. They better.

For Itachi I got him a pair of black lightly colored jeans with a blood red shirt that said " Nightmare Realm". Fits his personality so much.

For Kisame I got him a pair of jeans and a sky blue shirt that says "Sharks Don't Bite".

For Zetsu I Got him a pair of black jeans and a forest green shirt that says on the front " This plant is..." and on the back "DEADLY".

For Deidara I got him a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt that said "BANG, BOOM, POW!" Good choice for a psycho bomber.

For Tobi I got him a pair of black lightly washed jeans and a orange and black shirt with a swirl starting from the middle that said "Good boy, bad attitude".

For Pein I Got him a pair of black and blue jeans and a Black shirt that said "The one and only".

"For Konan I got her a blue frilly skirt that stopped about mid thigh and a white shirt with blue and black roses in simple sketch that said "One flower".

For Kakazu I got him a pair of black and green jeans and a shirt that said "Money Can't Buy Anyone's Happiness, But Mine."

For Hidan I got him a pair of black jeans and a grey and white shirt with Magenta writing that said " A Worthy Sacrifice."

And even something for that scorpion bastard Sasori, a pair or blood red jeans and a black shirt that said "Puppets are your friends" he'll be resurrected soon so I might as well.

I got a little something for myself too, a pair of pink and black skinny ankle jeans and a pink and grey shirt that had a few white cherry blossoms on the front and back".

When I got out the store it was already nightfall, I failed to mention that while shopping for the whole Akatsuki I had 3 chocolate ice cream cones, a vanilla and strawberry crepe, a plate of funnel cake and a chocolate milkshake and right now I had a terrible sugar rush. That wasn't good. When I eat too much sugar I go crazy, I mean who the hell doesn't.

I even walked into Victoria secret and took every single bra off the rack and threw them around, and to prove how out of it I was I had walked out of Victoria secret with one of the bras on my head without paying for it, but I didn't get caught because their door detectors didn't sense me. But who wouldn't notice a pink haired hyper Akatsuki member with a bra on her head.

So when I got to the base I still had the lacy pink bra on my head, I decided to hurry up and make the dinner before the guys got back, so I made one of their favorites some Chawanmushi and some fruit cream anmitsu. I ate, then I made their plates rapped them in plastic rap and put them in their respectful places and then I drop their bags off in front of their rooms. I went back down stairs to cut the T.V and the lights off but I ended up doing neither but instead crashed on the couch like the _pretty_ girl I am.

Let me tell you before she had fixed dinner, clothes were everywhere, pillows off the couches and chairs and the magazines that were once on the coffee table were all around the floor.

20 minutes after she crashed on the couch everyone came pilling in, when they saw Sakura they sighed.

"She sure knows how to have a good time with out us". Kisame said laughing and patting her head

"And she sure knows how to mess up everything else without us too". Itachi said with his eyes closed

"She even cooked for us un". Deidara said looking at the plates of Chawanmushi

"Hey everyone come to your room doors". Konan said shocked evident in her tone.

Everyone did exactly that without complaint, and were shocked at what they saw, all of them stared in awe and decided that Sakura was someone they all cared about, this small gesture of kindness, buying them clothes, fixing food, _disobeying orders to stay in the base_. That was something no one else would do for them. It was clear she wasn't afraid of them even though she should be. But that they didn't care about. They cared about Sakura Haruno and that was all that mattered.

Pein turned around towards Itachi. "Itachi go get Sakura and take her to her room". Pein said smiling while walking away and grabbing his clothes in the process to put in his office

"Hn". Itachi said smirking and picking his clothes up to put in his room before doing what he was told.

Itachi picked her up bridal style and took her to her room, put her in her bed.

He looked at her and went to her ear and whispered "Thank you Sakura"

Sakura heard and said "You're welcome Itachi" smiling while her eyes were still closed

He smirked and walked away, shut off her lights and closed her door.

He went to his door, picked up the clothes he dropped and walked into his room.

At that exact moment everyone in the Akatsuki at the same time yelled "WHAT THE HELL" except Itachi said "Hn" Deidara adding un and Hidan replacing "Hell" with "Fuck".. I'm telling you these people are _weird._

Sakura giggled a little and feel back to sleep with a smile on her face.

**-The Next Day-**

Something unexpected happened _the Akatsuki was already woke and before Sakura._

"Tobi go get Sakura and wake her up". Pein said smirking and drinking his coffee

Tobi went into Sakura's room and tried to wake her, to no avail though.

"Get up, Tobi wants Sakura-chan to get up now leader-sama ordered it".

"Get up Sakura-chan, wakie wakie." Tobi said shaking Sakura lightly

"Agh! Tobi says that if you don't wake up Sakura-chan Tobi is going to get Deidara-sempai to steal a big amount of your underwear and put them on display in everyone's room."

"Ahhhhh! I'm up dammit..damn you Tobi" Sakura said sneering at him

"Ahhh Sakura-chan is trying to kill Tobi, help Tobi Deidara-sempai." Tobi yelled running away from a furious Sakura

"Get your _"good boy"_ ass back here you swirly face ice cream cone."

She ran out her room all around the living room and into the dining room.

Then I stopped and looked around for a second, I looked at Itachi, Kisame and Deidara, Then Zetsu, Tobi and Konan, then Hidan and Pein and all noticed that they were wearing the clothes I had bought them yesterday.

I smiled "Aww so you did like them." But then her whole demeanor changed

She decided to ask them no matter how much pain in the ass the answer would be.

"So what's going on here?"

"Well you need to get dressed and we'll tell you all about it" Pein said still sipping his coffee

She decided that she would wear her black and pink ankle skinny jeans, her white flats; her pink bangle knit top, her black plaid vest and her pink porkpie hat.

She came out and everyone in the Akatsuki stared in shock, she was beautiful. And they thought having pink around would be a nuisance.

She blushed, "I-I'll make the bento's for the _picnic_".

"W-Wait how'd you know about the picnic un".

"Oh while beating the "_good_" out of Tobi I forced him to tell me what you guys were hiding".

Everyone glared at Tobi.

"Hey! Don't glare at Tobi, he didn't do anything". I said glaring at them back while Tobi hid behind me.

"Thanks Sakura-chan Tobi loves you" He said while hugging me.

"Love you too Tobi" Sakura said hugging him back

"Hey what the fuck about us?" Hidan said angry while glaring at the both of us

"You know I think you really fucking love us..why else would you fucking bye us clothes and cook for us?" Hidan said smirking

"Actually Hidan your right_, I do love you guys_, I don't know why and I don't quite understand it yet but you guys make me feel something that isn't quite bad. I told Kisame the other night that I was softening up to you guys and I think you guys love me as well courtesy of Kisame _and _Tobi saying so themselves." I said while smiling and patting Tobi's head.

While the guys were blushing and thinking about what Sakura just said she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to make bentos for lunch.

She announced that she was done with the bento's after a short while.

They all headed out for a great day.

Pein said that he had the perfect spot since it was spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom this year.

They rode in Itachi's BMW and Pein's Convertible to the destination.

Then while riding something very shocking and unexpected happened...

**Until Next time...R & R..**

**I'm Giving Thanks to:**

_**DarkArtistic**_

_**nrules**_

_**Tough Chick**_

_**and Akatsuki's a bang.**_

**Thanks to all of you for supporting me in this first fanfiction.**

**-What do you think will happen next?**

**Spell check! XD Is it better huh? Huh?**


	4. Her Past

**Disclaimer: We've been over this people, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..or any of the songs use in this story.**

Re-Cap

_**Something unexpected happen...**_

End Re-Cap

Sakura's cell phone rang playing "Art of Breaking" by "Thousand Foot Krutch" (Love that band)

"Hello" Sakura said hesitant, she _did_ have caller I.D but the I.D said "Unknown"

"Excuse me is this Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes may I ask who the _hell_ is calling?" I said a little annoyed by an unknown caller

"Um yes it is the service who is suppose to be handling the inheritance of the Harunos and will that was left by your parents, they have left you two villa's one in California, on another Osaka, they have also left you 50 thousand dollars in the bank." Roy said (named the man Roy =D)

"…"

"Um..hello?" Roy asked

"H-Huh, Uh yeah, sure thanks a lot. Sakura said in a daze

Sakura un? What just happen un? Deidara asked taking small glances at me

I-I just inherited two villas and 50 th-thousand dollars in the bank. Sakura said shocked still

Everyone was a little shocked and even the car swerved a little..

Everyone looked at Itachi.. weirdly.

"..."

In 20 minutes they were at the place Pein thought was _perfect,_ and perfect it was, it was two big Cherry blossom tress on top of a big hill in full bloom and this is where they would behaving lunch.

They set up and started eating; every one complimented Sakura on her food and said it was the best meal yet.

"Sakura-chan Tobi thinks that the food is always good." Tobi said a smile hinted in his voice

"Aww thank you Tobi" Sakura said as she gave Tobi a kiss on the cheek

Glaring at Tobi "What the fuck Tobi you fucking four year old" Hidan yelled

"Hahahaha" Eveyrone laughed and soon it was time to play some quick games.

It was hide and seek first even though Kakazu, Itachi and Pein didn't play, then twister, the boys enjoyed seeing Sakura do _that_ , what? they're healthy teenage boys I don't think they can control it, "_Nasty perverts_". They played tag and then when everyone was tired Sakura finally decided to give them some chocolate ice cream and strawberry pocky sticks, they cheered and ate away, it was nightfall and the moon was out with the stars all spreaded out through the sky, since there were no type of street lights blocking the stars light it was many more stars in the sky, all of them just laid there staring at the stars.

About 20 minutes passed and they all decided to go home.

After they got in the base they stopped to take a breather, it was tiring having fun all the time.

**(Sakura seems to change her ringtone every 8 hours...Oh look it's been 8 hours =D.)**

Sakura changed her ringtone to "Break" by "Three Days Grace"

"Now that, that's done.. how about we all hit the fucking sack. Sakura said smiling

"Damn Sakura you curse more than me, shut the fuck up will ya? Hidan said scratching his head in annoyance

"Ugh! You dumb bastard, I don't have time for this I wanna sleep". Sakura said after kicking Hidan in his knee

"Fine". Hidan gave up after jumping up and down because of his injured knee.

"Everyone head to bed." Pein announced while yawning

"Sakura you'll be bringing Sasori back tomorrow, that is an order". Pein said authority written all over his face.

_I am god_

"Hai". Sakura said in a tired tone

"Whoo! Tobi had fun today thanks Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled energy all in his eyes.

"Aww your welcome Tobi, it seems you like to thank me don't you. Sakura said smiling

"Yup" Tobi smiled after hugging Sakura

*Yawwwnnnn* Well I'm pooped, time to hit the hay. Sakura said walking away.

"Haha Goodnight Sakura-chan" Tobi said waving

"Night Tobi" Sakura said waving back

**-That night-**

Sakura was having a nightmare about her parents

She tossed and turned and I don't think it's the bed spread making her do that, if it was she would have threatened Kakazu to buy her a new one.

**-In her dream..I-I mean nightmare- (really a flashback)**

_She was running with her parents she who was only 7, they made it into a run-down shack._

_They told her to hide in that closet. She did as she was told but she knew that they wouldn't make it, but she kept hoping even though it was 4 against 2, She heard metal against metal punches, kicks, flips they fought for a couple of minutes then there was silence, complete and terror filled silence, she stepped out the closet to see 4 dead bodies, she was happy until she saw her mother and father lying there motionless she ran to them tears already forming in her big round green eyes._

_She looked in terror "M-mom, Da-Dad are you ok?" the look of complete worry filled her dull eyes._

_Her mother smiled up at her laying her head on one of her small daughters' leg "Honey, I need you find your way back home and report to the Hokage about what happened."_

_Her father laying his head on the other leg "She's your aunt." He said while smiling faintly_

_Nodding her understandings with the demand she said "O-Okay but your not leaving are you?" _

"_I've gotten the blood of all four of them and their secret scrolls. Put it in your nap sack."_

_She did as she was told._

"_Sweetie hold our hands", she didn't notice at first but they were badly injured and if they weren't treated fast they were going to die and she knew it._

_Her mother gave her a small note that told her where to find the pillow she knitted for her._

_Her father gave her a small ring that was a dark pink and had the kanji symbol for dark, light, night, moon, and love engraved on the inside of it, while Haruno was engraved on the outside of it.._

"_W-why are you giving me this?" She said tears already falling fast and hard, she already knew why but she didn't want to believe it, it was too much, she couldn't handle it._

"_Sakura Rai Haruno We Love you, live your life, get back up when you fall, don't let no one take advantage of you and stay just the way you are", they said in complete sync._

_Their hands fell limp and, their breathing stopped and the color in their bright green eyes faded away closing soon afterwards._

"_N-NO! Oh my god!"_

"_M-MOMMM!, D-DADDD! Don't Go! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me please."_

_She noticed blood all around her, all she saw was red it smelled like copper and she couldn't stand it, the smell made her sick, she hated it, the colors changing all around her. She saw the dull blue from the raining night, the red from the blood and black, she was losing consciousness. Maybe that was a good thing. She wanted sleep, maybe even forever._

**-End Nightmare/Flashback- **

She bolted up in bed. Sweat evident on her forehead, her breathing heavy, and her body was now cold.

She thought about what happened after that. Why did it happen?

_*2nd Part of flashback*_

_*Sniff*" I-I have to go tell the Hokage, I'll be back mom, dad, I won't leave you. I promise."_

_She ran off tears in her eyes. Her steps getting faster and faster without her realizing it. 20 minutes passed and the ANBU and Sakura were there. The Hokage got Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma and Jiraya to move Sakura's stuff out her and her parents house._

_Tsunade knew that Naruto was too young to carry the belongings out of Sakura's house but he insisted he do so, so she let him take care of the small stuff pictures, pillows, small boxes and other things._

_The next day there was a funeral and proper burial ceremonies for Sakura's parents._

_Sakura cried and clunged to Naruto the whole time until the end when she decided to sing a song in memory for her parents. She soon met Shikamaru and Neji after that. It wasn't until later when she saw all three of them in the Academy in her genin days. That's when Team 7 started Naruto, Sasuke and herself.._

_*End 2nd Part of flashback*_

She was sweating, and panting and had tears in her eyes.

She went into her bathroom to wash her face and calm her self down, after that she decided to get a glass of water when she started walking she started to cry again.

"Ugh! What the fuck!, why do I keep crying? Why? Sakura said wiping the tears in her eyes.

"It's called emotion Sakura" Itachi said worry in his blood red eyes.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan? Tobi said equally as worried

"Yeah *sniff* I'm fine." I said getting a glass of water.

"You know we need to talk about your past."

**Rate & Review Please! You know you want to.**

**Tell me what you think.**

_**Three Days Grace**_, _**Thousand Foot Krutch**___and for the fun of it _**Linkin Park**___AWSOME! I don't own them or the songs used in this fic. You know I don't ! XD

**(Currently 2013) I hoped you enjoyed this! (Remember I'm spell and grammar checking all of "Watching over me's" chapters so my readers won't be annoyed every time the see a misspelled word, grammatical error or something that just doesn't sound right ehehe"**

**REVIEW!**

**Akasaku123**

**Spell check for chapter 5-12 will be uploaded later on today hopefully :))**


	5. Regret

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters, or the songs used in this fic. We've been over this duuhh! :))**

**Enjoy XD! (spell checked) :D **

Re-cap: 

"It's called emotion Sakura" Itachi said worry shown in his blood red eyes

"Are you ok Sakura-chan? Tobi said equally as worried

"Yeah *sniff* I'm fine." Sakura muffled standing up to get a glass of water

"You know we need to talk about your past." Itachi said seriousness etched in his tone

End Re-cap

She stared at them in disbelief "About my past?" Sakura asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Yes" Itachi said nodding his head

"Why?" Sakura asked worriedly

"We'll let's start fresh in the morning Sakura, go get some more rest" Itachi said standing up and dusting his clothes off

"O-Okay" Sakura said finishing her water and washing the cup out then walking away glancing back every now and then

Sakura walked away a little slowly like in some type of daze.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is ok." Tobi asked a little worried about his pink haired friend.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest" Itachi said closing his eyes to struggle and hold back a yawn

_I hope that after we tell her what happened she'll forgive us. It's all confusing for her right now, I'm having second thoughts about telling her, but Leader insisted it and she also has to bring Sasori back, and that might be even harder on her even though she knew it was coming._

"I guess we should head to bed too." Itachi said struggling to hold back another yawn

"Okay!" Tobi said almost yelled jumping up and down in a hyper manner.

_Man how in the hell can he have so much energy so early in the morning; he was like my little brother when we was young and naïve._

They both went to bed.

_**3 hours later.**_

"Everybody wake the fuck up, Leader said get the fuck up NOW! Hidan yelled throughout the hallways of the base.

Hidan heard groans and un's all the way down the hallway, grunts of displeasure filled the rooms.

"Dammit Hidan why the hell do you have to wake everybody up and then be so loud with it un.?" Deidara yelled through his cracked open door

"It's not my fault, weren't you listening ass wipe Leader told me to do it, it's not my fault you need to '_beauty_' rest you pansy". Hidan said rolling his eyes

"That's it! I'm tired of you, you sacrificial bastard!" Deidara said (remember when Deidara's pisse he drops off the un's)

_Ugh! That's enough! Shit_...Sakura come over here". Pein said sneering towards Hidan and Deidara

Sakura stepped up to Pein, her eyes still a little dazed.

"Hai Leader" Sakura said still a little sleepy.

"This is the first and last time I will ever so this but I'm pushing Sasori's resurrection until tomorrow because I'm taking us all out for drinks tonight, God knows we need it, and god also knows I can't take anymore of this _bullshit_ you guys have everyday, I swear I don't know how you do it all the damn time." Pein said scratching the back of his dark orange hair.

"Hai" Sakura said a little happy it was another day without some puppet ruining her day.

"Um..Sakura-chan you mine making us some breakfast?" Tobi asked still a little tired, but how is that even possible he was hyper just a few hours ago.

"Sure Tobi, what would you like?" Sakura said a little up from the yelling Deidara and Hidan was producing.

"Um...Oh oh Waffles.!" Tobi yelled drawing the shape in the air.

"Okay", she got to cooking, she told everyone to go somewhere else, and she would call them when breakfast was ready.

Although Itachi and Hidan said that they would rather stay and watch Sakura cook, she didn't care either way so about 20 minutes later she called everyone to breakfast.

They had a series of waffles.

They had Chocolate chip waffles, blueberry waffles, waffles with whip cream and strawberries, to go with that they had bacon, sausage and eggs with some Orange juice.

They ate and then went there separate ways for the rest of the day.

Deidara was training, Tobi was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches even though he just ate, he eats like a 4 year old. Zetsu was sleeping. Kakazu was counting his money _as usual_, Hidan was out somewhere killing a poor innocent soul for his rituals, Itachi was reading his book, Kisame was in his room drinking sake while reading a book, Pein was thinking as usual, Konan was making origami flowers in different colors in her room and Sakura was in her room just thinking about whatever came to her mind, today was a boring day.

That went on for about an hour and 30 minutes.

Then it was time to go out for a drink.

Sakura was wearing her blue skinny legs, a black, white and blue flower shirt and a blue and black hoodie with some black flats.

They took Kisame's Truck and rode to the bar called "Angel's Horn" it was weird it had red and black on the outside and the huge golden halo was over top of the black horns, inside had dabs of white here and there with splashes of blacks, reds and golden hues.

They all went their separate ways once again.

Pein, Kakazu, Itachi, Sakura, Kisame and Zetsu all set at the booths.

Tobi, Deidara and Hidan went to talk to some girls they saw. "_Nasty bastards."_

Konan went to the bathroom.

Pein, Kakazu Itachi and Sakura ordered some water and Kisame had a "hellfire".

After about 10 minutes of drinking and talking Itachi decided he wanted to go somewhere else that didn't smell like depression and desperation.

And then shortly everyone else got up and went else where too, they were tired of the smell as well.

Sakura remained still thinking about her _dream/nightmare/past._

Someone took the seat beside her she couldn't believe it…,it was _Naruto_, but why was he here and who was he talking to?

She got a closer look, the fuck? It was Chouji and Ino. What were they doing _here _of all got damn places.

_Dammit,_ she put on her hoodie and leaned in closer to _'accidently_' hear what they were talking about but she was _not eavesdropping._

For about 10 minutes of listening to them talk about food, missions, clothes, ramen, meat and the mall, she got fed up it's like they didn't even miss her at all, I mean it's been a year already even though she did miss them she couldn't just go back. It's like being torn between chocolate and cake she can't choose between the two.

As soon as she was about to get up she heard Naruto say something; something that made her sit back down.

"I really miss Sakura-chan" Naruto said sounding really sad.

"Naruto please don't bring up Sakura" Ino said looking down taking a sip of her water

"Why the hell not!" Naruto asked angrily the hairs on his neck starting to stand up with his anger rising

"Because it's painful to talk about her." Ino said with her head down

"And it's even more painful _NOT_ to talk about her." Naruto yelled sneering at Ino

Ino was quiet after that. She couldn't deal with Naruto when he talked about Sakura; it was like talking to someone who was just oozing with betrayal.

"I mean I'm sorry but not talking about her makes me feel lonely and empty. Naruto said casting his head down as well

"How many more of my team mates are going to leave me?" Naruto asked sadly

_Oh Naruto I didn't leave because I wanted to. You out of all people should know that. You should know that better than anyone._

"Why did they leave? Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto said while clutching his hands in a fist

"Tsunada-baa-chan knows something but she isn't telling me anything. Telling us not to go near the Konoha gates to look for Sakura-chan, having the guards at the gates giving them orders to "Especially watch out for Kakashi-sensei and the rookie 9." Naruto said remembering past events

"I miss her as well but we were ordered not to go out looking for her." Chouji said sadly eating whatever he had in his bag

"I found something you stated earlier while you were talking." Ino said, a stern look in her eyes.

"Sakura did not leave you under any circumstance". Ino said glaring at Naruto, as to why he even thought that she didn't know.

"She was taken, that mush is certain, what we don't know is why?" Chouji said his brow evident he was having a hard time thinking as to why someone would take Sakura.

"Who would want forehead? Ino said thinking hard as well.

_Ahh Ino-pig!_

There was a long silence after that. No one spoke. No one had to.

Ino broke the silence "I miss forehead so much right now it hurts."

"We all miss her Ino but we have to be strong, we know for one thing that she isn't dead. Chouji said getting a little happier with the new confidence in knowing she was alive.

"Yeah, we just have to be strong." Naruto said the determination returning back to his eyes.

"Sakura-chan was aggressive, short-tempered"...Naruto said shaking his head

By now a vein had popped on Sakara's forehead _NA-RU-TO!_

"...humanly strong and weird" Naruto said his eyes burning with a new passion

The cup Sakura was holding broke into pieces in her hand, but no one had notice and she was to odeep in their conversation to really notice the pain. (She healed it before listening back in on the conversation) Not really noticing how her chakra flared up as she listened deeply into their conversation.

"But she was kind, nice, sweet, pretty, protective, loving, had strong willpower and strong in itself." Naruto said describing his best friend with a smile on his face

"And that's what I loved most about her, I still love her." Naruto said looking down a little

Sakura had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't cry. Not in a sad place like this.

Ino, Chouji and Naruto ordered some more water and talked a little more, and then they left. Without even a glance back

By now Sakura had been crying silently. To herself. By herself

Wishing, praying that no one saw her crying. Especially her captives. That would be bad if they out of all people saw her cry, even once.

What she _didn't_ know was that the Akatsuki _did_ see her, they all did, and they felt a little tug at their hearts each and every last one of them when they watched a tear fall, but they just brushed it to the back of their minds, criminals, let alone the Akatsuki wasn't suppose to have their hearts tugged by some Konoha girl, let alone a girl with pink hair that could easily break their necks, if they let her.

Pein and Itachi walked up to her, by now she had time to calm down and her eyes weren't red from crying anymore.

They told her it was time to leave, they all gathered at the car and boarded inside.

They were going home.

They made it in the hideout without any problems.

"Aye pink bitch, get over here now!" Hidan said yelling

"Look Hidan I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight." Sakura said sneering at the silvered haired jashinist

"Oh not in the mood huh?" Hidan said rolling his eyes

"Well we'll just see about that not won't we huh B-I-T-C-H!" Hidan said smirking in her face

"Ohh I didn't know you were that smart, that even _you_could spell ass wipe." Sakura stated smirking back into his face

"Um Hidan I don't think you should mess with Sakura-chan, she doesn't look to happy. Tobi said grabbing Hidan's shoulder

"I didn't ask you swirly pop." Hidan said snatching away from Tobi

"Ohh wow nice comeback bastard un." Deidara said glaring after seeing his kouhei disrespected from that bastard. Only he can disrespect him.

"Look I just wanted the pink bitch not you bunch of pansies." Hidan said crossing his arms in an annoyed manner

"Hidan you motherfucking jackass, I'm tired of your bullshit what the fuck do you want! Sakura said yelling, annoyance shouted in her green orbs.

_Damn she does fucking curse more than me_.

"Ahh nevermind!" Hidan yelled trying to walk away.

Ohh no. Have you taken notice to all the Halo playing and monkey spanking I just sacrificed bitching with you, now what the fuck do you want? Sakura said walking towards Hidan her arms crossed

"Fine your embarrassment, I wanted to tell you that some of your panties got mixed up with my clothes. Hidan shrugged nonchalantly

"W-What? Sakura stuttered her face quite red

"Yeah see...Hidan said looking in his clothes hamper by the kitchen counter

Hidan pulled of some pink polka dotted ones and blue and pink lace ones.

"Hey you jackass don't pull them out!" Sakura yelled trying to snatch the undergarments from Hidan's hands but he just dodged out the way.

By now everyone was blushing. Typical boy reaction.

Sakura's face was crimson, and she felt like she was about to explode, and boy did she.

"HIDAN YOU MOTHERFUCKIN BASTARD GET YOUR RIBBON TYING ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I REALLY TEAR YOUR BALLS OFF! Sakura yelled angrily, chasing Hidan around the living room.

Hidan kept running...all around the living room, into the kitchen, out into the dining room and back.

"AHH YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GIVE JASHIN ANY KIDS AFTER I RIP LITTLE HIDAN OFF! Sakura yelled her face still quite red but maybe not from embarrassment but from complete anger towards the silver haired man.

"Sakura I think you should go to bed you've been through a lot." Itachi said rubbing both her shoulders.

By now Hidan had dropped her underwear and ran off somewhere. No one knew. No one cared.

"Ahh! I Hate him! Sakura yelled in frustration

"I'm pretty sure everyone does un." Deidara said while patting her back gently.

They all dispersed after that little _entertaining_ show Sakura and Hidan just put on even Pein was amused, and he was never amused by anything let alone fighting, all he wanted was world peace or his interpretation of world peace.

"Things are going to get very interesting around here." Pein and Itachi said in unison.

Sakura's phone rang playing "Bitter Taste" by "Three Days Grace"

"Hello?" Sakura said

"Hey Sakura"

"N-Na-Naruto" Sakura said in complete shock.

"It was you in the bar earlier today wasn't it" Naruto stated completely serious

"..."

**"Halo playing and monkey spankin I've sacrificed"… used in Anime Ghost Stories Episode 5 (I DO NOT OWN)!**

_**We'll tell me how I did, and tell me if you like it or not.**_

_**Rate and Review pls!**_

**Akasaku123**

**Spell checked in 2013.**


	6. My Game

**Disclaimer: I-I give up, you should already know who I don't own, or the songs I used. But I'll say this damn thing anyway I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or the SONGS used in this FIC!**

Re-cap:

N-Na-Naruto. Sakura said in complete shock

"It was you at the bar earlier to day wasn't it?" Naruto stated completely serious

"..."

End re-cap

"..."

"Why were you there Sakura?" Naruto asked his tone as deadly as his fox demon.

_Oh shit.. He dropped the chan, he really is serious about this, and god forbids he wants answers and he wants them now. Shit! Why did we go to the damn bar anyway? And why in the hell did Naruto, Ino and Chouji have to sit by me anyway? I mean there were a bunch of seats around us! Damn it all!_

"Sakura." Naruto said in a low whisper

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

"Sakura!" Naruto said again a little louder this time

_How am I supposed to get out of this situation now?_

SAKURA! Naruto said yelling this time.

_I was out of my daze and yelled_ "Hai!"

"Answer." Naruto said his tone looking for answers not stalling answers.

"I-I wanted to go out for a drink, hehe you know to get out some stress." I said laughing awkwardly

"Hmm, and where have you been for the past year? And don't say a mission, I know for a _fact_ that you couldn't have been on a one year mission and not have contacted me, Sai or Kakashi-sensei. Naruto said really serious.

"I-I." I stuttered,_I have to think of something fast!_

I know Tsunade-baa-chan knows something about your whereabouts' but she isn't spilling. Naruto said his voiced seemed a little calmed down now

"Where are you Sakura?", "What are you doing right now?" "Why haven't you've come back?", "Why did you leave?" Naruto asked his questions all in one jumbled up sentence.

"Naruto, it was for your own good, you can't be seen with me, it's nothing personal because your my best friend ever and I love you as much as I do everyone else, and _because _I love you, you can't be bothered with me any longer, for I will only get you killed now that I have been severed from Konoha." I said completely honest yet it didn't feel like it. It was like I had this unbreakable bond with Konoha and its people. I couldn't escape from it, not that I wanted to though.

"I hope that you will forgive me because I have done a lot of regretting, decision making, and hoping that I will still be in your hearts, remember it's all for you Naruto and I will never **ever **forget you, please don't tell anyone about this conversation, and I will do the same."

"But Sakura cha-"

I hung up and ran to my room, I busted out in tears for the pain was actually too much this time, hearing his voice sounding so worried, it was angry, bitter, regret swam in it, sadness and loneliness drifted in his soft insecure voice this time it was too much for me. I couldn't stand it, being this weak. I couldn't go back. I wouldn't.

It seems that little phone call wasn't just me and Naruto though because I had sensed another chakra, Damn you!..._Deidara._

He was long gone by the time I stepped out of my room.

I guess he was sleep, I should do the same.

**-The Next Day-**

It's been 5 hours since that phone call and it was already 6 in the afternoon, it's just me and Deidara at the table, since I didn't really feel like cooking today me and Deidara both decided on some Cocoa Puffs and Cinnamon toast crunch.

We ate silently, until Deidara interrupted the peaceful quietness I was starting to enjoy.

"So...who was that on the phone un? Deidara said still chewing his cinnamon toast crunch

None of your damn business! By that time I was already at the sink, washing my bowl and spoon.

Hmm, it was the Kyuubi boy Naruto wasn't it un? Deidara asked now drinking the milk from his bowl.

Well if you already knew, why'd you ask jackass? I said angry at him for bringing up the conversation

I asked because I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth or not, we aren't letting you go Sakura un. Deidara said really serious

_Damn why does all the blond hair, blue eyed boys always drop the damn chan off my name when their serious, they would be so much cuter if they didn't_. I thought to myself.

I know that already geez. I said trying to change the subject. It wasn't working. Not one bit.

Then tell me what you were talking about un. Deidara said looking at me, his full attention on me now.

You already know, so don't try that bullshit with me Deidara. I said looking at him now; glaring.

Before I could resume washing my dish he was over there where I was and had my arms pinned above my head on the refrigerator door.

Don't get smart with me Sakura-_chan_. He said too devious for my liking, that's _not_ how I pictured him saying it, it has finally lost its meaning of being cute.

I sighed "Am I suppose to be scared Deidara, intimidated or just plain horrified, because either way, I know you won't kill me because you need your precious "_Danna_" back don't you?" I said anger dripping from my voice

He glared at me, his grip tighten on my wrists, but my face didn't falter we were there for a few more moments and then he let me go. Turning his head to the side in an annoyed manner.

I rubbed my wrist and gave him a glare that could out glare the Emo king of glares himself Sasuke, I kind of miss him too now that I think about it.

But his face didn't change either. I was getting irritated by the minute so I needed to get out of there fast. I pulled my kunai out and drove into my hand and swirled it, it kept swirling until in came out of my hand as a cherry blossom bounded bow, I tied it around my wrist and it instantly became a smoke bomb, in a matter of seconds I was outside on the training field below, I knew the others were coming because I heard shuffled feet, curses, Hn's, what happens and a few "Tobi's a good boy." That move is pretty flashy and causes a lot of damage sometimes…well all the time.

I assumed that Deidara was telling them the whole story, but it shocked me because it only took every single last one of them to surround me. And damn they still look hot even in their pajamas. These boys are really going to be the death of me one day. It shouldn't have shocked me too much though because they_ were _Akatsuki. And they were still hot.

They surrounded me and I cursed under my breath. "Shit!"

"Where are you headed Sakura?" Itachi said smirking

"To blow off some steam." I said blushing, looking away from his eyes.

"Look bitch get back in the base." Hidan said angrily

"Fuck off bastard." I said sneering at him

"Sakura-chan please." Tobi said begging with his hands clasped together.

"Why? I'm just blowing off steam." I said not seeing what the big deal was.

"Well first let me say that you need to clean the mess you made, and PAY FOR THE SHIT TOO!" said Kakazu yelling and pointing for dramatic effect

"Hmpf! When I come back Kakazu." I said looking away from his angry bright green eyes.

"Pinky, I'm not to sure about being out here like this." Kisame said looking around worriedly

"Then ALL OF YOU can go back inside and leave me the hell alone for a while." I said getting even more irritated

"Look, that explosive was awesome" _Typical Deidara_ "but you almost blew my head off with it, so I'm going to have to take you back in." Deidara said impressed but pissed at the same time.

"No dammit! And that's final, case close, put a period right there and _leave it alone_". I said glaring at all of them

"**Sakura now**!" Said Zetsu's dark side glaring at me

"No!" I said getting really pissed off

"_Please_." Said Zetsu's white side softening his glare a little.

"I just can't right now, I might end up trashing everything in that place, and I know for a fact Kakazu would not like that." I said hoping I got to them

Kakazu's face seemed to change when I said that. If not just a bit.

"Hey um maybe we should let her blow off some steam." Kakazu said smiling awkwardly at them

"Kakazu you whimpy motherfucker!" Hidan said yelling at him and glaring

"I just don't want the girl trashing the shit I PAYED FOR! Kakazu yelled a Hidan

"See." I said in a told-you-so tone.

"Sakura we just want you back inside you know to Bring Sasori back." Konan said still standing beside Pein

We'll wouldn't it be inconvenient if I do bring him back in a foul, pissed off mood, he might be _unstable_ if I do." I said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then if that's the case we'll just have to bring you back..._by force_." Pein said nodding his head towards everyone else.

Everyone nodded their heads in an understanding way.

They all got into a fighting stance. Their bodies ready for battle.

And I closed my eyes and started spinning. The wind was blowing fiercely and my _used to be_ soft cherry blossoms that were rotating around me started getting sharper and sharper as my chakra intensified and flared up, I started to get angrier and angrier by the minute and by time then it seem that my cherry blossoms had cut Hidan, Deidara and Kisame on their right cheek leaving a slight straight line with blood spilling down, but it seems that Itachi, Kakazu, Pein, Konan, was to _cool_ to get slice on the cheek by a cherry blossom and had jumped back to further their distance away from me.

Tobi had his mask on dancing around singing "Cherry blossom cuts, cherry blossom cuts~" in a sing-song voice, he's still such a kid.

I disappeared in a matter of seconds.

The wind ceased and I was gone.

I was actually kind of happy and I was having fun, because I haven't had a good battle in a long time.

As I was jumping from tree branch to tree branch I notice some figures behind me. Catching up to me just a bit, one by one.

_Hmm, I notice the excitement in their chakras and I sense they were going to have some fun to_. I thought, I saw them smile with excitement and pleasure just waiting to come out.

"HELL YEAH LET THE MOTHERFUCKING GAMES BEGIN!" I yelled out with a big grin on my face.

**Well sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm not going to be the one who keeps my readers waiting I promise, well tell me if you liked it.**

**Rate and review!**

_**(Spell checking in 2013)**_


	7. Fight

**Okay so I'm not stingy or bitchy or in demanding, I just want to hear positive feedback in REVIEW form.. hehe, but I'm tired of waiting I'm kinda like Sasori, I'm kinda impatient but anyway, I will update how ever many chapters I want. This is my second chapter in one day so...**

_**Hidan: Get on with the motherfucking story!**_

_**Me: Look bastard I'll kill you in this story**_

_**Hidan: Just try me bitch!**_

_**Me: Well sorry readers, your favorite Hidan is going to die**_

_**Hidan: I'm immortal bitch, eat that!**_

_**Me: Not anymore bastard, say the motherfucking disclaimer!**_

_**Hidan: Fine geez! Yue-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or any other fucking characters.**_

_**Me: That's a good boy**_

_**Tobi: Hey!**_

Re-cap

_Hmm, I notice the excitement in their chakras and I sense they were going to have some fun to_. I thought, I saw them smile with excitement and pleasure just waiting to come out.

"HELL YEAH LET THE MOTHERFCUKING GAMES BEGIN!"

End Re-cap

I was jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to make my epic battle go on longer, but it seems they were catching up to me and fast!

I had to distract them, I stopped and planted paper bombs on the near by trees, poor trees, never saw it coming.

I saw another training field it had grass and dirt to which I was amused because I could use both to my motherfucking advantage. _I need to stop cursing, oh well._

I stopped and they were just a few millimeters behind me so it didn't take long for them bastards to catch up to me.

"The gig is up, surrender" Kisame said smirking at me playfully.

"This isn't a damn cop show Kamaboku" I said while playfully glaring at him

_It seems Kisame didn't like his nickname I gave him when I first started living here, because he gave me a dirty glare afterwards._

It was an awkward silence. So I smiled.

"So which one of you _cowards_ are going to fight me first?" I asked smirking

Deidara stepped up first.

I knew it was going to be the girly explosives user. I taunted while shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmm okay un, I'll play your little _game_ un! Deidara said clearly excited to play my _'little game'._

Deidara reached into his little pouch and picked up some clay, and fed it to his creepy little hand mouths which by the way I have some little issues with. They just plain, Creep. Me. Out! They are going to pay!

After the hand bastards were finished with '_eating_' clay they formed it into one of his little '_big_' ass flying bird things. I call them imitations of Sai which Deidara gets so angry with.

He started making more explosives but they were in spider and ball forms they dug into the earth and then I couldn't see them anymore, they formed a circle around me but before I could get away in time, they exploded all around me, it took some time for the smoke to clear out, but I could hear Pein and Deidara talking.

"Maybe it was a little too much un"

" I said catch her not _KILL_ her you fool"

"Sorry un" _But I know she isn't dead un._

I spun around with my cherry blossoms and cleared the smoke away revealing my oh so pretty face.

_Ha! I knew it un!_

As Deidara was basking in all his glory of whatever I was gathering pink chakra in my fists, I inherited Lady Fifth's strength and abilities I won't be underestimated _and_ I won't be beaten!

That's some will she's got going on there. Itachi said under his breath

Yup! Tobi said actually hearing Itachi

Deidara got off his clay bird and was by now ready to fight, I ran at full speed trying to land one of my deadly punches but he just kept dodging, He dodge and dodge and I ended up losing my balance I fell backwards a little; and damn him to hell, he found an opening, he punched me in my face, kneed me in my stomach and kicked me in my jaw, I faltered a little but was keeping my guard, not letting any more of his tricks near me, I wiped the blood off my mouth and took my stance.

It seems that he was beating me but it wasn't going to go on for long. Not if I had anything to do about it.

He tried landing one final blow but when he kicked me in my stomach I poofed into a log.

He looked to his right and to his left, he even looked above him, but he couldn't locate where I was, there was only one place.

Oh shit! He cursed. I came out the ground with one hell of a punch.

I could of sworn I heard a crack, and it might have been his jaw, he flew backwards spinning wildly and flew into a tree making the tree crack, I knew he wasn't giving up that easy, he got up and ran to me at full speed, he made some hand signals and everywhere above me there were bombs, his spider bombs started to land and stick to me, and dammit I was putting up a fight. I had to. If I wanted to survive this.

Katsu! Was all I heard until the bombs all exploded.

I made it out, and it looked like Deidara wasn't all that happy about it.

It was one more big ass spider behind me and then it exploded, in all that smoke it seem Deidara made his get away I looked left, and right and above.

He was below but I wasn't falling for my own trick, I put chakra in my feet and jumped up, I flew back down and with massive green and pink chakra in my fists I punched the ground as hard as I could, it cracked and the whole ground was totaled and I was proud if I do say so myself, Deidara came out all tired and little amounts of chakra and I was still head on, I ran and punched him in the stomach, kicked him in his stomach multiple times and he still wouldn't go down I gave him one final blow to his face and he went into another tree, this time knocking it over, he almost got up until I heard "That's enough Deidara, let me take _pinky_ on".

"Bring it Kamaboku!"

**Some more chapters coming up tonight!**

_**(2013- God I was a updater) (SPELL CHECKED!)**_


	8. Dammit, He's Back

**Hello, Another chapter below. Thank you Inuyasha: Final act for Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha's "Meido Zangetsuha" I do not own this attack or anime Naruto or Inuyasha. But you already knew that didn't you! You know you did XD!**

Re-cap:

"That's enough Deidara, let me take _pinky_ on".

"Bring it Kamaboku!"

End re-cap:

"You wanna give a shot huh _Ki-sa-me_?" I said in a teasing voice

"Hehe, hell yeah _Sa-ku-ra_." Kisame said back, he was taunting me.

"We'll get that foot out your ass and the sword off your back, and fight." I said smirking

"Hehe whatever floats your boat princess." Kisame said still teasing me

Kisame seems to be having more fun then Deidara, I looked over to Deidara and he was smiling with his eyes clothes, it seems he had even more fun then I am about to right now. I'm glad. Wait! Why the hell am I glad? This…feels weird.

Kisame lunged at me; I sensed his chakra went up higher he's having fun from the start, what a strange one he is. I like it though, it's weird but I don't care I'll just have fun like I've always been doing from the start.

I jumped back on a tree, put chakra in my feet and lunged at him he put the sword in front of his face I twisted around the sword, he released that cursed sword of his and it slashed my cheek, giving it a little chakra. It's disgusting. But I felt like it became more fun that way.

He chuckled a deep menacing chuckle which sent a couple shivers down my spine. It was creepy. But it sent me over the edge. I wanted to fight even more now.

I jumped back, and he ran towards me, I somersaulted towards a tree and pulled my very own sword out. I pulled out my moon katana and cut of Kisame's arm, my sword cuts off any piece of soul or body temporally my Meido Zangetsuha can open up a path to the underworld and depending on it's wielder it can be in the shape of a crescent moon or full moon. I had cut Kisame's left arm and opened my full Meido Zangetsuha and sent his arm there temporally. It closed leaving the Akatsuki a little speechless.

I smirked but the glory didn't last long because Kisame laughed, the bastard laughed even though his damn arm was cut off, I made sure that it wasn't bleeding when I cut it off, I don't want him passing out in the middle of the fight because of something small as blood loss.

"Well girly it seems to me that your pretty strong there and have some little tricks up your sleeves." Kisame said smirking, his arm now bleeding badly—Guess I didn't check it well enough. You see I'm a medic before a ninja, but I was having way too much fun. The look I gave Kisame's arm and the look he gave me told me I better not interfere with his arm, and I should be worrying about myself instead of him. That fueled me up. I was going to have way more fun than I should have.

_Oh shit!_

Kisame did some hand signs...

"Water shark bomb jutsu!" Kisame said his shark teeth showing in a sadistic smirk.

Damn first thing to pop into my head _RUN!_

I ran as fast as I could to the other end of the field or grass I should say.

I did some hand signs of my own...

"GRASS BOW PRISON!" I yelled while smiling wildly

It shocked Kisame, but he soon got over it, that kind of pissed me off but I didn't know why, anyway the grass prison soon turned into chakra sucking bars that by the SECOND was sucking his chakra. He was happy and pissed at the same time which frankly I couldn't figure out. What is wrong with this _thing? _In case your wondering I'm referring to Kisame.

What really pissed me off was that the bastard still had enough chakra to break out.

"Hehehe Pinky nice jutsu you had going there." Kisame said smiling a creepy smile.

"Hmpf just fight me koi fish." I said a little pissed

You said it! Kisame yelled while glaring.

Kisame headed towards me with his...

"WHOLE FUCKING SWORD UNRAPPED, WHAT THE HELL KISAME!" I said running at full speed away from him.

"I have to get this over with pinky." Kisame said his smile fading a little.

Kisame came to me with full force; he cut me on my stomach, my left arm and my right leg. I was down for about a minute, but I wasn't going to let my chakra be drawn by DEAD shark skin dammit! I healed myself a little, the glint in my eyes meant that I was serious. Enough playing around huh.

Even though I wasn't looking to good, Kisame wasn't looking to spiffy either.

I used my chakra seal that was on the side of my stomach in a crescent moon shape and it started glowing orange, pink and blue that gave me large amounts of chakra.

I used one of my favorite jutsu's the "Star bornb, clashing strike"..I used my favorite jutsu, even though it was still mid day the stars I summoned was still bright; probably a bit brighter than the sun itself but maybe that was just an exaggeration.

They circled around me and then flew to Kisame the stars were over top of his head they went down all the way to the ground and put up a pink, orange and blue circular prism around him it flew him into the tree on the opposite side of the field were Deidara laid, he couldn't get out even if he had the strength of the whole Akatsuki combined. That's how much confidence I had into that jutsu.

So he gave up, just in due time his arm came back, attached to his body just like it was never gone.

"Hmm you got me Pinky, good luck with Kakazu and Hidan though." Kisame taunted while pointing towards them and smirking.

"YES I GET TO FIGHT THE SACRAFICIAL BITCH AND THE MONEY FREAK; YES I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" I yelled very happy now while jumping up and down.

"Actually Sakura that's enough, I've been impressed but tired of your little game, you blew off your steam and you need to bring Sasori back, go release Kisame, then heal Deidara and Kisame." Pein said while looking me down. His eyes were very much pressuring me into doing what he wanted. I hate this guy sometimes.

"What the fuck Leader, I wanted to fight the bitch she looks strong as hell!" Hidan said pissed while glaring at his Leader.

"No!"

"But-" Hidan said disappointed

"Leave it alone fool." Kakazu said somewhat disappointed himself.

"Fine! *mumbles* jackass." Hidan said under his breath

"Man I wanted to fight Hidan and Kakazu." I said huffing in annoyance I said while glaring at Pein as well.

"It's okay bitch, I'll fight you later." Hidan said smirking at my annoyance.

"Umm hmm you stupid fagot." I said while smirking back at him while blushing a bit.

"Ha!" Hidan said laughing sadistically

I went over to Kisame and released my jutsu and then I started to heal him, and then healed Deidara and summoned my butterfly Yue to carry Deidara and Kisame back to the base.

We made to the base in 5 minutes flat.

As soon as we made it in the base I had 2 minutes to heal myself and then I had to clean up the mess I had inflicted on the kitchen and Deidara's face...I was kinda proud if I do say so my fucking self...it was fun. Today was pretty damn fun.

Kakazu was creepy, he had watched me the whole time to make sure I fixed everything and I mean EVERYTHING, I even had to super sticky hot glue the motherfucking table that _I BOUGHT_! I mean they had a table before I got here but it was all busted up, it had tape on it to fix the cracks and broken legs. And it was this huge ass whole in the middle of it. Who would want to eat on that?

After that I had to go to the fucking infirmary to bring back the one bastard I never wanted to see again.

"Sasori of the red sand."

The whole procedure took about 5 hours total and everyone was still there awake as a kid who just got a new puppy that wouldn't shut the hell up on the first night.

I was dead beat tired and as soon as I was finish I was put against the wall my a hand clasped around my throat with _his_ cold ass fingers, I was started down by them cold iceless, deep brown eyes but I didn't seem to faze me, I was too tired to care. I also saw Tobi jump up in his chair and scream from the shock of Sasori sitting up real fast like he did.

"Hmm nice face Sasori, is there something you want ole great one of the red sand? And someone tell Tobi get of that chair or put on a skirt." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Hmm yes brat I want to know why your here and why you brung me back?" Sasori said sneering at me

"Hmm first get your nasty hands off my neck you marionette, second I'm here because I was kidnapped by your student '_Danna._' "I called him. "I'm a medic jackass, third I was ordered to by Leader, it's not like I wanted to see your face again after it took me all that chakra to kill your stupid ass." I said glaring at him my eyes showed my emotions very clearly at the time. I felt hostile towards this man, I felt like killing him all over again, my blood boil just by seeing his face, my heart sped up and I felt chaotic just by standing near him, his ice cold fingers were making me shiver, it was disgusting and all I wanted to do was get out of here.

"Hmm haha brat your an interesting one." Sasori said smirking at me

"Like I said before get your damn hands off me" I stared at him with my eyebrows raised and started talking again. "I'm confused because your human now and you haven't felt the slightest pain yet but because I'm sleepy and hurting all over I don't really give two shits and I'm one hell of a cranky bitch right now so I swear on everyone in this motherfucking room that if you don't get your motherfucking hands off of me I'm going to be the most bitchest girl in this base" I said glaring at him and threatening to kick him in his man pride, now that he has some.

Sasori got the message and let me go, I straighten myself out and walked out the door I told everyone "to heat up some hot water and take this pill and give it to Sasori so his chakra could be refilled, he needs to fight someone, anyone I really don't care tomorrow morning to get his strength up, I'll make breakfast tomorrow so he can get some food in his body, nobody and I MEAN NOBODOY COME IN MY FUCKING ROOM, OR YOU WONT HAVE ANY BALLS THE NEXT DAY!" I yelled while slamming the door.

Konan looked at all the scared faces 'She's feisty! I like her."

I walked to my room and slammed my door, took a ten minute shower, cut my lamp off and went to bed. Damn Sasori, big day tomorrow with his stupid ass. I said yawning while scratching my head roughly and laying down while snuggling up to my covers trying to keep out the cold air.

"So Danna how do you feel?" Deidara asked smiling at him

"Ok I guess, a little warm though." Sasori said putting a hand over his now human heart

"It's her chakra it can make you feel like that sometimes." Kisame said still feeling the place where Sakura healed his arm.

"Yeah I guess so." Sasori said looking away blushing a little

"Hmm okay your clothes and Akatsuki cloak will cost you $30.00 Sasori." Kakazu said counting on his calculator

"Damn Kakazu, I just get back and you're already charging me?" Sasori said shaking his head

"Hmm, yeah I know; okay now pay up." Kakazu said kinda happy he was getting $30.00

"Okay everybody out Sasori needs some sleep." Pein said pointing towards the door.

"Hai Leader." Everyone said while filing out.

"You know where your room is, no need to explain it to you."

Everyone filled out of them room, but Itachi went back to Sasori to tell him something very important; at least important to him.

"Sasori, I wouldn't mess with Sakura, she is a very intriguing. Be careful." Itachi said with a small glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Itachi walked away leaving Sasori to think.

"Hmm that's good to know, She _is_ one hell of a brat!" Sasori said while smirking and walking out towards his own room. Maybe it hasn't changed since he was killed. Maybe it has.

**Hey tell me how you like this chapter so far. Sasori is back! He's human and in action!.**

**Rate and review!**

**Spell checked in 2013! :D**


	9. Hormones are approaching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, dammit I wish I did! But I don't so….**

Re-cap:

"Sasori, I wouldn't mess with Sakura, she is a very intriguing. Be careful." Itachi said with a small glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Itachi walked away leaving Sasori to think.

"Hmm that's good to know, She_ is_ one hell of a brat!" Sasori said smirking while walking towards his own room.

End Re-cap:

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Sasori opened the door. Only to see Sakura still sprawled across her bed asleep in an un lady-like manner.

"Damn brat would you wake the hell up already!" Sasori said glaring with his arms crossed leaning against her doorway.

"Ugh! Five more minutes" I said sleepy as hell, why couldn't these stupid boys leave me alone!

"No now! I'm tired of hearing your damn alarm clock ring every 5 minutes after you hit the damn snooze button." Sasori yelled "It's already morning, you can't be _that _tired."

"Hmpf! You were _not_ the one who had spars with two of Akatsuki yesterday; had to clean up the _entire_ kitchen by yourself nor were you the one who stayed up 5 hours straight to bring back someone who you never wanted to see again **AND** you were _not_ the first face I wanted to see in the morning, get out!" I commented throwing a dark blue pillow at him, missing him entirely.

Sasori smirked and started to walk away, his _stupid _scent still lingering in the doorway, it made me sick!

"Fine sunshine." Sasori said back as he walked away while smirking. And now his nickname for me has changed. Just great!

I threw my stuffed pink zebra at him I missed by a door knob.

"Damn him!" I said cursing while slamming my hands down on my bed and sitting up.

I picked up both my zebra and my pillow and laid them on my bed, then hopped in the shower for about 10 minutes and used my watermelon shampoo and body wash.

I put on some dark rinsed blue skinny jeans and an orange, grey and pink shirt with a dark blue hoodie, and my Akatsuki ring. You can clearly tell I love these shirts. I always wear them. But I need more variety. Guess I should go shopping some time this week.

I sensed a strong amount of chakra in '_his_' room, it seems the bastard has gotten his chakra back, I went in the kitchen and started making breakfast, it seems only me, Tobi, Itachi and Sasori who were awake now. _Oh yeah come get me up, and not wake the rest of them bastards up. It's already morning my ass!_

I decided to make Omurice seeing as it was Itachi's favorite and I didn't want to spend to much time in the kitchen today seeing as I saw a lot of it yesterday cleaning it up. Damn that Kakazu he didn't have to make me clean everything, half of that stuff was already there before I even came here. _Lazy bitch!_

I was finished in about 20 minutes and I told Tobi to go wake everyone else up for breakfast.

I saw Kisame throw and Sake bottle at Tobi and I heard Hidan tell Tobi to "get the fuck out of his room before he be on his expect the unexpected surprise sacrifice list" that was a long ass name, but he wasn't the first one because Kakazu already has the spot taken care of and of course he had to pick on poor old Tobi.

When Hidan and Kisame came out I knocked both of them upside their heads, Kisame didn't say anything because he already knew what it was for but Hidan was the most stupidest one out them both.

"Hey bitch, what the fuck was that for!" Hidan yelled rubbing his now sore head.

"It was for picking on Tobi after I told him to go get your lazy ass up, I could have just let your starved to death" I said turning away with my arms crossed.

"Yeah whatever bitch" he started getting his plate.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Tobi whispered to me

"No problem Tobi, they know I hate it when they pick on you." I whispered back while rubbing his head.

"But it is fun un, and he is so annoying un." Deidara commented he said sitting down.

"You are too Deidara _'un'."_I retorted back

Everyone shut up and eat" Pein ordered.

Thanks Leader. I said whispering

He nodded smirking slightly

As Saosri was eating his face started to light up a little.

"_Hmm I forgot this is the first time Danna tried Sakura-chan's food_." Deidara thought while smirking a bit.

"Psst Sakura-chan look at Danna's face." Deidara said, I could plainly see he was going to enjoy what I was about to say to him.

I looked up and smirked.

"So Puppet boy how's my cooking, you're lighting up a little in the face." I said laughing a little

"Shut up brat, his cheeks had a cute pink tint tot hem, but it's...its good." Sasori said still eating.

I blushed a little, dammit hormones kicking in; glad no one saw my little crayola color change. That would be embarrassing.

After about 5 more minutes of talking, laughing, arguing, pretty much Deidara and Sasori and Hidan and Kakazu were arguing, I was fed up I got up wash my dish and walked out, while I was at the door, I assigned Deidara and Hidan to fight Sasori to get his strength and stamina back up they washed their dishes and went to the training grounds, without complaint which was weird but I didn't think too much of it.

Itachi went back to his room, to read his book that's all he ever does now, Kisame went to the couch to watch some T.V ,Kakazu went back to his room to count his money again that's all they ever do, Pein went to his room and Tobi and Konan also went to the training field to watch Sasori, Deidara and Hidan fight amongst themselves.

I told Pein that I would be going shopping for some _'girl stuff'_ he didn't really care at the moment and just said I could go.

I took me 5 minutes to get to the Grocery store called "Striking Lion" What kind of grocery store is called Striking Lion? I went in there and got me a basket, I went to Aisle 1 and got me some Chocolate Fiber One Bars those are my favorites next to the strawberry one's of course and some Chocolate milk, I don't joke about my chocolate. I went to Aisle 2 to get some Cinnamon toast crunch, Capt N' Crunch, Cocoa Puffs and Frosted Flakes along with Some Lucky Charms, them boys gotta eat something when I don't feel like cooking, all they had was rice in there when I came the first time, they need to have some fun once in a while, killing and collecting Jinchuriki are gonna get _them_ killed someday especially if they don't starve first.

I went to Aisle 3 and got some more U.S.B Drives for my '_New_' computer I was going to force Kakazu and Itachi to buy ('_steal_') me they gotta get me something to keep me occupied. I went Aisle 4 and bout some Fireworks seeing as in 2 more months where going somewhere special. I already know where it is, but I'd decided to keep it a secret. I'll just keep the fireworks in the very back of my closet they won't check in there…I think. They better not.

I went to Aisle 5 to get my _'girl stuff'_, a new toothbrush and some more loufas. I went Aisle 6 to get some raspberry, strawberry, watermelon, green apple and kiwi bath sets they were on sale. I never miss a sale. In Aisle 7 I went to get some picture frames for new memories I already knew I make in Akatsuki their not that bad once you get to know them, everyone knew that. In Aisle 8 I had gotten a new stuff animal, a teddy bear for Tobi seeing as he bought me that Pink Zebra the week after I came. He was so sweet and adorable; probably my favorite of the Akatsuki.

Then I went To Aisle 9 to get me A new bath robe and some more fluffy towels seeing as Hidan had wore my robe but the freaky thing was that it had pink orange and blue teddy bears on it. That was just plain _wrong _in my eyes not to mention it scarred me for life. And it was so short, imagine how_ that_ looked. I burnt it when I got it back. I got a black bath robe with pink stars on it and a pink, blue and black bath towel and also two beach towels one purple the other green. And then I went to Aisle 10 A new book for Itachi, some explosive colorful clay for Deidara I can't believe they sell this stuff, Some small puppets for Sasori, Already got something for Tobi, Got some sake for Kisame, For Kakazu I got him a money bag. I got Hidan and Jashin symbolizism ring, still didn't think the sold them, not that I ever seen anyone where this kind of thing except _for _Hidan. I got Zetsu a bonzai plant, I got Konan some new origami paper and Pein a new black and orange and purple ring. It was pretty yet manly at the same time finally. I could never find this kind of think in Konoha, Suna didn't even have it. Why was I looking for something like this anyway?

I went back to the base and everyone was sitting on the couch talking. I walked past them and went to my room to my bathroom to put my towels and bathrobes up behind my bathroom door on the hooks, then put my body washes and stuff up in the shower basket them put my _'girl stuff' _in the cabinets and the beach towels in my closet along with the fireworks, I put my chocolate fiber one bars on my desk, then while I was going out of my room to put the cereal up and give the boys and Konan the stuff I bought them.

Someone put my hands above my head on the wall; I opened my eyes and saw some deep brown ones staring deeply into mine, he had a pink tint to his face, what the hell?

"We'll same position as when I first revived you. Trying to be a '_real'_ boy I see." _**(A.N/ Pun intended)...**_

_To make matters worse he was shirtless with just some blood red pants on and dammit his hair and ch-chest was wet just dripping with water, he had to be freezing. God human Sasori is HOT! I can't take this he needed to let me go, like right now._

"Hmm like what you see _brat_, your staring"... Sasori said smirking.

"Sh-shut up Pinocchio!" I stuttered shutting my eyes tightly and turning my head to the side.

"Hmm Whatcha' got there in the bag?" Sasori said looking up at the bag dangling in my hands.

"Let me down first!" I said sneering, still trying to hide my blush

"I don't want to_ really_" he said, his breath smelled like peppermint and he smelled like freshly ground wood and chocolate, such a mesmerizing smell, it's intoxicating. Why did he smell like that already he was just revived yesterday!?

"Now Sasori!" I said the blush creeping up to my face.

I needed to get down and a few feet away from him _now,_ I was blushing madly hard now, it wasn't cute in my eyes. Falling for someone I just killed a year ago and some months ago.

_Shit!, these damn hormones_!

He let me down and I gave him what I bought him and walked away fast as hell, like lightning literally. I had to get away from him, that was all I was thinking.

I felt his eyes on my as I retreated and ran around the corner just to run into Deidara, Hidan and Itachi..._Ahh dammit their shirtless too?_

"What the fuck you guys, what the hell is this, a male swim magazine!?" I blushed. _Damn these mothe rfuckin' hormones! Why won't they leave me alone?_

Hmm Sakura...Itachi said smirking

_Oh shit_!..".Wh-What are you guys doing!?" I said trying to back away I dropped my bag.

One thing processed in my mind..._RUN! That's all that ever processes in my mind; why can't I come up with a fool proof plan!? Stupid mind!_

**So tell me how it was!**

**Rate & Review... Hey I want you guys to tell me your favorite chapter so far! Thanks again for sticking with me...!**

**Current 2013-This is so much fun, adding thing to spice up the story, spelling words correctly now. Yay the readers will understand now. I am up to chapter 9 now.! **


	10. Drunken, Shirtless Dares!

**Disclaimer: I-i give up! I Don't own Bakugan battle brawlers...haha no seriously I don't anything except for this plot! :)**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! You know that already! Bakugan battle brawlers won't even be in this story. -_-**

Re-cap:

"What the fuck you guys, what the hell is this, a male swim magazine!?" I blushed. _Damn these mother fuckin' hormones! Why won't they leave me alone?_

Hmm Sakura...Itachi said smirking

_Oh shit_!...Wh-What are you guys doing! I said trying to back away I dropped my bag.

One thing processed in my mind..._RUN! Of course!_

End Re-cap:

Shit...As I _backed_ away Itachi stepped closer to me, every step he made, I made another. I thought _why is this happening?_

I decided 5 would be the magic number. Step back 5 times then hit foot on him.

I stepped back..._1, again 2, again 3, again 4...get ready 5! Run_, I turned to run and was faced with a FUCKING WALL! What the fuck! Why was there a wall here? Seriously when I'm trying to run for my life and as a matter of fact where the hell is Pein!? But…

"Really, a wall, how many damn walls are at this damn base!" I yelled pissed, yet scared of what might happen to me.

After yelling I was met with two hands entrapping my head and a perfect chest of the great Sharigan user.

"Itachi come here" I said the blush to my cheeks fading away a little.

He came down to my level.

"Breathe on me" I said looking him in his crimson eyes.

He did as he was told, his breath smelt like alcohol.

Like _my_ alcohol. _Oh fuck no. No these fags did not!_

I looked at his face; it had a tint of red on it, it matched the color of his eyes. Was he drunk?

Then I looked behind him to see 5 sake bottles.

"They took one of my limited addition bottles, the dark rose." "I'll kill them!"

_And I liked that edition too!_

_Ugh! I'll beat these bastards asses when my hormones aren't reaching its peak. Great time for these bastards to show up and fuck up my day!_

I pushed Itachi away, to find Konan and ask what I should do.

I went to Konan's room and saw a note attached to her room door.

_"I'm on a 5 day mission, don't mess anything up or Sakura will kick your asses, and somebody tell Pein stay away from the liquor, everyone knows how he gets really...um...let's just say pretty weird." : ~Love Konan!_

"Ahh Konan, of all times now you have a mission!" I yelled frustrated, pulling out some of my hair.

"I have to find them." I said pushing bad thoughts to the back of my mind.

**-20 minutes later-**

"So far I have Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Hidan." I said counting them off one by one

"So far it's Kakazu, Zetsu, Tobi and Pein I have to find.."

**-5 minutes later-**

"I found Kakazu in his room rolling around in his money already drunk." I said to myself while counting on my fingers.

I found Pein in his room lighting candles for reasons I don't know why, but it smelt really good in there." That is pretty weird for him anyways.

I found Zetsu trying to eat his self... that was even _weirder."_

_Tobi I just couldn't find him._

I sat them all in a circle and ask how this happened.

Itachi started.."Okay while you were out Konan *_hiccup*_ announced that she was going on a mission for 5 days, then Deidara and Hidan went into your room to rade your closet and dresser for your underwear after the '_inciden_t' with Hidan's *hiccup* clothes and your underwear in his hamper. Then they found your sake _*hiccup_* and Kisame came in there and _*hiccup_* helped them take it to the living room, they started drinking it and the all got drunk instantly. I came in with Tobi and Sasori and Hidan *hiccup* called Tobi stupid which made him drink instantly and then he ran off somewhere, Sasori just wanted some and Hidan _*hiccup_* talked about Sasuke which got me pissed off. So I drank a little _**(a lot**_**)**. Then we all had went somewhere to do our own thing, then I saw Kakazu and Pein talking and drinking _*hiccup*_ so that's how all of us got drunk" _*hiccup*._

"Oh my god!" I said pissed while stomping

"You bastards." I said even madder while glaring at all of them.

_Then all of it sudden it hit me, all of them was wet from showers , and freakin' shirtless, man their like sex gods waiting for praise. And hold up why did they all just magically decide to take showers all of a sudden. Why do I have a strong nagging feeling they planned this somehow._

"Okay here's the deal",...I started talking

"Uahh! I don't know" I said after thinking for a long time about what to do as I took a drink. I said, "I was fed up with these games, I don't care anymore." "Do what you want!"

"Hmm Let's play truth or dare un." Deidara said stilling crossed legged.

"No" I said sitting up on the couch, with my eyes closed

"Yes un" Deidara said while glaring at me while pouting.

"No" I said while glaring back

"Yes" Itachi said emotionless

"No" I said while glancing at him

"Please Sakura-chan" Tobi begged

"No" I said _when the hell did he get here?_

"Yes Bitch" Hidan said angrily

"No Fagget" I said pissed off even more now

"C'mon Pinky" Kisame asked me, in a whining tone

"Fine I don't care anymore, do what you want!" I said giving up leaning against the couch even more now while taking another drink.

"Yes! They all said together, giving each other high fives."

They are such kids.

_**-Okay this is the order of the circle.-**_

Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, Sasori, Kakazu, Deidara, Hidan and then Pein.

"Okay who's first?" I said wanting to hurry up and get this over with.

"Me Sakura-chan." Tobi said waving his hand like a little kid, I found it somewhat cute.

"Fine Go Tobi." I said blushing a little.

"Okay Deidara-sempai truth or dare?" Tobi said his eyes shined with happiness.

"Dare un!" Deidara said crossing his arms in a confident manner.

"Okay, Tobi dares you to go blow up that new bar in the village the one called " Deliciously Evil" they just built it too. Tobi said pointing to the door.

"Fine un I'll do your stupid dare!" Deidara said not hesitating, I guess he really did want to blow something up.

"Then Tobi you have to go tape it, to make sure he did it" Kisame said grinning while putting his arms around Tobi.

"Okayyy!" Tobi said bouncing up and down and running out the door.

**-They headed out.-**

**"**Okay next Kisame truth or dare?" Sasori said while staring at him.

"Truth." Kisame said taking a drink from the sake bottle.

"Okay do you really not eat fish?" Sasori asked smirking

"Um..." Kisame hesitated looking anywhere but the circle.

"Do you or don't you?" Sasori said impatiently

"Okay, okay I do but only on special occasions, because people already have it out on tables and such and I don't want t waste it." Kisame finally said while closing his eyes in shame.

"Haha wow your a cannibal Kisame you fucking bastard!" Hidan said laughing and clutching his now sore stomach

"Whatever you guys are dead to me now." Kisame said rolling his eyes.

"Okay Sakura truth or dare." Pein said looking at me, with such _strong_ eyes. Why are his eyes like that.

"Truth." I said not really wanting to play the game.

"Okay are you a virgin?" Pein asked (There's Pein's Weirdness)

"Hell yeah I'm a virgin!" I said not hesitating in answering.

"Oh _fucking_ wow." Hidan said his eyes widen a little

"Really pinky you haven't lost it yet?" Kisame asked staring in disbelief.

"Nope" I said nonchalantly

"And you're okay with that?" Itachi asked, his interests perking up a little.

_It's like they've all lost it already, especially about how their going on about it, so maybe I'm the only virgin here. Hold on even though I love Kisame, who the hell has he lost it too? Whatever it's not important right now, I'll ask later actually what about Tobi, and Sasori was dead, Itachi!? Pein!? ZETSU!? What the hell, who has these guys lost their virginity to, and who took it!? No, no I'll ask later. _

"Hell yeah, why wouldn't I be, I mean it's not like I want to just lose it to just anyone." I said rolling my eyes.

"So did you have your first kiss yet?" Sasori asked afterwards

Um...Repeat the question? I said blushing while avoiding their stares.

_This was way worst, this is like total humiliation that I haven't really had my first kiss yet._

"Uh-Uh pinky this is not the spelling be, answer the question." Kisame said smirking widely now

"Ugh! No okay." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms

"Hmm interesting." Itachi said smirking as well

"Whatever hey this is truth or dare or 20 questions; you guys are getting too personal, c'mon someone go!" I said noticing how all the questions were directed at me. Then I noticed Itachi eyes shine with mischief, something was about to go down, I could feel it and I did _not_ like it one bit. Better be careful.

"Okay Kakazu truth or dare bitch?" Hidan said his eyes shining with same danger as Itachi's.

"Dare fool." Kakazu said not noticing, still thinking about money as usual. Typical Kakazu.

"Okay I dare you to burn every single 20 dollar bill you have!" Hidan dared, his smirk was sadistically wide, and it was creepy.

"What the hell Hidan!" Kakazu yelled glaring at his teammate.

"Do it, it's a dare dumb ass." Hidan said closing his eyes, his nose sticking up in the air.

"Ughh! Fine.." Kakazu said glaring at him, kicking Hidan in the face afterwards,

"Owww, you dumb bitch!"

_I couldn't believe that Kakazu "Fuck everything but money" was actually gonna get every 20 dollar bill he had and burn it. I guess his pride as a man, was more worth it than money, well that's a first._

_It took Kakazu to an hour to get every single 20 dollar bill, kiss it and tell his goodbyes to every one of them before he burned them._

"God that was the longest dare ever Kakazu." I said smiling a little

"Shut the fuck up before I shove a whole damn bath tub down your throat Sakura." Kakazu said glaring with his strong but mesmerizing green eyes

_Wow, scary!_

"Okay Sakura can you go again?" "And I promise to cook for a whole month." Itachi said that same dangerous emotion still in his eyes, I really do have to be careful.

"For a whole month go ahead, for a whole month I'm sure it's worth it..." I said, not knowing what was coming up next, even though I said I would be careful.

Okay truth or dare? Itachi said smiling

"I'll pick dare this time." I said not really caring but still wary of Itachi's eyes.

"Okay I dare you to make out with 'all of us' for at least 5 seconds."

Okay hold up, what the hell you said time stopped after you said "Okay I dare you to..." I said blushing with wide eyes.

**"Make...out...with...all...of...us!"**Itachi said his smirk even more dangerous.

_**Wow, what will Sakura do?**_

_**How will she react to the Akatsuki's lips?**_

_**Did Deidara blow up the bar?**_

_**And Does Kakazu have more 20 dollar bills?**_

**STAY TUNED**

**R & R!**

_**(Current 2013-This was fun!)**_

_**Currently listening to "Booty Work" by T-Pain.! XD**_


	11. The Pleasure of Flavorable Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Hmm on with this story.. you persistent fools ! You know I don't own this anime.**

**Sorry it took so long I was fighting with a Two headed dragon and his donkey and-Ahh we'll actually I was just lazy, but I have a chapter waiting just below..START READING! (Current 2013 Man I'm corny lol) **

_**(Oh and I will not be giving so much descriptions on the kisses, I will save that for future chapters, the more you wait and want for the kisses the more exciting, is it not?) (Current 2013- Still corny XD)**_

Re-cap:

**"Make..out..with..all..of..us"**

End re-cap:

"Wh-what!" I said my face now the color of a tomato.

"I don't think so; you are not going to dare me to do that." I said huffing and crossing my arms, trying to get out of the dare. And of course my pride is going to get in the way, I can feel it.

"I already did _Sa-ku-ra_." Itachi said, still shirtless, which made me blush even more, damn these motherfucking hormones, their becoming a nuisance.

"Bu-But that's not fair." I said babbling on, trying to get Itachi to change his mind.

"I have to kiss 9 S-class criminals not to mention it's my first kiss you psychopath." I said glaring. Why would he make me do this?

"Damn bitch you're that fucking hot and you still haven't been kissed yet?" Hidan said shaking his head in disappointment

"Thanks...I think" I said wondering if that was a compliment or not.

"We'll Sakura." Itachi said his eyebrow rose at me.

"Do I have to?" I asked the desperation of the answer "_no you don't have to_" in my eyes.

"Yes you do." Itachi said smirking.

_Ugh! Just get it over with Sakura._

"Shit!" I said cursing, and glaring at Itachi.

"Fine but what happends in this circle stays in this circle got it" I said more like demanded "I don't need Konan finding out." "She'll kill me" _I'm just kidding she'll kill you guys._

"Yes!" They all said in perfect sync, I still think they planned this. Actually fuck that, the_ did_ plan this.

"Fine Itachi you first, since you dared me and I would like to get this over with...*_mumbles_* "bastard."

I scooted in front of Itachi and closed me eyes, but peeked to see if he did the same, he did so I got closer and kissed him, his lips were smooth and molding perfectly with mine, he tasted like cherries and peppermint, nice combination I must add it was soft and gentle, we separated and he just smirked, while I turned away blushing. Why were they smirking so much today. I moved away from Itachi, and towards Kisame. This is going to be hard.

"We'll pinky you ready?" Kisame said smirking as well; if someone else smirks I'm going to scream!

_I didn't say anything, scared I might say something stupid. See this is what I get for living with a bunch of hot guys. Doesn't this seem a least. A little but weird to you. 9 guys, 1 girl currently! It sucks doesn't it?_

I was in front of Kisame in a matter of seconds. Hoping to hurry and get this over with.

He made the first move of course. _"The sharks eat their prey"_, he lips reached mine and it was rough but soft too, why the hell is that! He tasted like blueberries, and for some reason he also smelled like fresh spring water, weird right? We stayed like that for 3 more seconds he pulled back and, I panted a little. Did he actually take my breath away? He smiled that sharky grin of his and I blushed.. man this is so freaking troublesome, I mean seriously, would you really wanna be me right now?

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that Zetsu doesn't have his venus fly trap opening on his head, he's cuter that way)**

Zetsu was just staring at me, like he wanted me to hurry up, and that I did, I didn't want him mad at me at all, I might end up all bones.

I was in front of Zetsu about to kiss him when I felt his hand on the crater of my back he pulled me in and kissed me with force. Why the hell are these men so damn forceful? He tasted like apples, for some reason I expected Zetsu's kiss to be rough and but it was soft and slow but forceful, even within the 5 second time limit. He let me go and smirked, I blushed getting away from Zetsu and moving on...Damn cocky bastards. Them and their stupid ass smirks of evil!

I moved on to the one person I did _not_ want to kiss, but it was a dare, and I'm Sakura Rai Haruno, and I don't diss dares, not now not ever.

I got to Sasori and he was smirking as well, _damn him_, I moved closer and kissed him, acting as if it was nothing, even though it was clearly betrayal to myself. I kissed him. Bad idea.

He kissed me, soft but gentle, he tasted just like chocolate, which I liked but hated too because chocolate was my favorite but I _hated_ him, I kissed him more, getting the hang of it, and liking it, the more I did it. I liked it the first time I kissed Itachi but wasn't going to admit that, he probably knew anyway, I really hope not.

When I pulled away he looked away, red hair covering his eyes, and that small tint of pink on his cheeks, I blushed too thinking he looked cuter that way, _well who's next?_

I moved on to..."Ahh dammit Hidan!" I said shocked and worried about what might happen to me.

"Umm Hmm pucker up bitch." Hidan said smiling while licking his lips seductively

"Man shut up Hidan." I said scratching the back of my head in an aggravated way

I moved closer, and Hidan picked me up by surprise.

I yelped. I was shocked, why did he have to be the most straight forwarded out of all these people?

He put me on his lap and I blushed, I decided to hurry up and get this particular criminal over with, I was starting to get hot with all these kisses. I mean who else could say their first kiss was with 9 guys. Well 7. 9? 7? It's confusing…

He pulled me in and his kiss was rough, I tried to hurry this one up but I over heard Kisame say something, something that really caught my attention.

I heard Kisame whisper "For a girl who had never been kissed she sure know how to do a good job at it." Kisame said laughing loudly.

I gasped and that's when Hidan took it upon himself to stick his tongue in my mouth. It was…

"…"

I tried to pull back, but dammit he was strong, He battled with me and he won of course, but as much as I thought about it, for some reason as much as Hidan spills blood he doesn't taste or smell nothing like it, He smells like grass and tastes just like cinnamon. That's weird enough on it's own.

He let me go and I panted heavily _might I add_, I slapped him upside his head and he just laughed.

"Haha I got some fucking action from this chick!" Hidan said laughing rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut…up! I sighed; I really had enough from this though.

"Hurry up Sakura!" Kakazu yelled, his voice said one thing, his eyes said another. His eyes said he was amused. His voice…well they said they were irritated…as usual.

I looked to my left and saw Kakazu waiting, his green eyes shimmering.

_I wondered how Pein could let this happen, even if he was drunk. Why is he letting his team mouth rape me!_

I was in front of Kakazu and then I just kissed him, his kiss was rough as well but not as rough as Hidan, Kakazu tasted like, hmm was that maple? It _was_ maple, Kakazu tasted like maple, wow shocking actually, He let me go and was staring at me, his deep green eyes looking straight into my jade one's, I blushed and looked away looking a my last kisser. This is going to weird. Its bad enough I had to kiss _them_, but now I'm kissing my leader.

"Leader…" I said looking at him weirdly.

I went in front of him

"Are you sure you don't have any type of relationship with Konan?" I asked, not wanting Konan to hate me, even if it was a dare I couldn't do that to Konan, she's the only one here to help me survive these sex-craved men, and their hormones.

"No actually were almost like brother and sister as you can see." Pein said shrugging.

"Hmm? Fine whatever", I said. I was hesitant to kissing Pein but complied anyway, he wasn't that bad I guess.

I kissed Pein and felt his piercings, he tasted like medal and hmm coffee, nice brewed coffee. I actually liked that, I always used to sneak a sip of dad's coffee when I was younger and when I was Konoha I used to drink some of Kakashi's coffee too. His lips were soft and he was gentle. As I was about to separate, it was a '_perfect_' time for Deidara and Tobi to come in, we parted quickly and I looked away knowing I was going to burst in embarrassment and hormones in about just a minute.

I looked at Deidara and Tobi awkwardly.

Deidara looked shocked and Tobi looked well, like Tobi cute but sad.

"Um hey Tobi, Deidara, it's not what it looks like, it was a damn dare." I said, not liking the situation at all, I glared at Itachi.

"Itachi since you dared me, you should explain it." I said kind of angered huffing in annoyance

"Hn...Sakura was dared by me to make out with all of us for at least 5 seconds." Itachi explained nonchalantly

"Hmm? So does that mean that she has to kiss us too un?" Deidara asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Yes." Itachi said nodding

"Bu-But I thought I was done." I said shocked. I was hoping I didn't have to kiss these two.

"Nope and I want to be fir-" Deidara '_almost'_ said

"Tobi wants to go next." Tobi said running towards me

Tobi ran to me and before I could react his mask was off and his lips were on mine Tobi did _ACT_ childish but damn who sure didn't _KISS_ childish.

He was probably just like the others, soft and gentle but he tasted like raspberries.

He pulled away, but I couldn't tell if blushed or not because his mask was already on, I blushed a little and looked to my **FINAL** kisser. _FINALLY!_

Deidara was already walking towards me, he knelt down and kissed me, I closed my eyes and kissed back, he bit my bottom lip and I gasped damn he's so daring, _Uh-oh_, but before I could react hit tongue was already inside my mouth. I didn't even try to pull away feeling as though his hand was already on my back, I _couldn't_ pull away even if I wanted too. Was it bad? I didn't want to.

He tasted just like vanilla we stayed like that for about 3 more seconds and he let me go, and I was panting yet **AGAIN!**

I looked all around me and every single one of them was smirking those damn cocky smirks of theirs. I looked at Itachi and walked over towards him whispered. "_I-ta-chi_, I'm not going to get you back for this, but this isn't the end." I said more excited than I have ever been. Now that the dare was over.

I got up resume my spot back in the circle.

It seems I wasn't the only one blushing though, so I decided that we all needed a break so I went back to go get them the stuff I bought them...

"For some reasons, I loved all of their kisses." I said putting the fingers on my lips.

"It was very warm and wanting, the more I kissed them, the more I wanted to stay with them, to experience more of the things they did with each other, their becoming like a second family." I said surprise by my thought just now.

"Even though I just kissed my _'second family'_..."

"It's going to be a long night...I sighed..."

**We'll there you go, sorry if it's not what you expected, but I still want you to pick your favorite chapter...**

**Hey tell me what was your favorite kiss it doesn't matter that's it's 2013, I still wanna know. PM me if you want, REVIEW too!**

**Tell me if you liked it or not..**

**Till next time which will probably be tonight..**

**But Rate and Review pls..**

**I have cookies...:3!**

**-Akasaku123!**

**(Current 2013- Haha good kisses huh guys, I'm going to stop putting "Current 2013" because you already know all my chapters are going to be spell checked and changed I'll just put a * for the symbol that the chapter has been changed a little so….*!)**

******* hahaha XD**


	12. Gifts

**Here's the first chapter I promised you! ***

Re-cap:

**"Even though I just kissed my 'second family'**

**"It's going to be a long night...I sighed..."**

End re cap:

"Man that was tough.." I said still thinking about the kisses I just shared with them.

"We'll maybe the stuff I bought them will ease up the atmosphere a bit." I thought scratching my head a bit while blushing.

I went in my room, and I got the boys there stuff.

I went back out and they were just sitting in the circle talking amongst themselves.

I gave Tobi his teddy bear.

"Here you go Tobi." I said smiling

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan" Tobi said smiling back at me.

"Itachi, here's that new book you wanted." I said while handing it to him.

"Hn, thanks Sakura" Itachi said smirking

"I see your back to your normal self" I said smiling

"Yeah, don't know how I let Deidara get me drunk, but I'll be sure to get him back for it." Itachi said smirking, then glaring at Deidara.

"Yeah don't forget about me Itachi, I'm going to get even with you too." I said smirking also

"Hn." Itachi said turning his head away and looking happily at his new book.

"Here you go Deidara, I thought that colorful explosives would better suit you, don't you agree?" I said smiling

"Sure un, thanks Sakura chan." Deidara said smiling back at me, then walking outside. Typical Deidara.

"Hey Sasori, here's some puppets I think you might enjoy." I said looking down at him

"Thanks brat" Sasori said smirking up at me, his chocolate brown gaze had me in a daze, I shook my head to get rid of _bad_ thoughts.

"Yeah whatever just be lucky I bought it." I said walking away smiling.

"Here you go Kisame, instead of drinking all my sake, I bought you your own limited edition." I said, "Don't ask how I got it."

"Thanks Pinky, you're the best." Kisame said still wondering _how I got it_, then inspecting it like it was poison, I walked away before he could say something.

"I know, I know." I said talking behind me

"Here Kakazu, I got you a money sack since Hidan's dumb ass ripped the other one, you were mad for a whole week, I decided enough torture for you...hehe" I said laughing a little.

"Thanks." Kakazu said blushing, then turning to walk away and get some more 20 dollar bills. He was about to scam somebody I could feel it.

"Hidan I got your a ring with the symbol ja-" I '_almost'_ said

"I don't want a girly ass ring" Hidan said turning his head to the side.

"Let me finish jackass" I said angrily punching him in his arm.

"It's a ring for jashin's dumb ass." I said tossing it to him.

"Oh we'll hand it over bitch." Hidan said while it was in mid air

"Here you bastard." I said getting angry while trying to walk away

"Umm...thanks." Hidan said catching it with ease.

"No problem Hidan." I said my anger slowly disappearing after hearing him say thanks how cute.

"Zetsu seeing as Tobi set one of your other plants on fire; I got you a bonzai tree." I said still not understanding why someone let Tobi near fire in the first place.

"Thank you **Sakura."**Zetsu said looking dazedly at the plant

"And Pein, here I got you a ring also, it's not girly but it's orange, black and purple. Hope you like it." I said while smiling at him warmly

"Thanks Sakura." Leader said his smirk smaller than usual.

"Hey you guys, this little truth or dare thing doesn't get out to Konan, got it!" I said authority in my voice. I did _not_ know I had that!

"Yes!" They all said smiling while admiring their gifts.

"Okay, let's end our game here, I'll make some sandwiches, and then let's head to bed" I said walking towards the kitchen grabbing the bread and other condiments.

"Okay Itachi, what's your favorite sandwich?" I asked smiling.

"Turkey and honey mustard." Itachi said while thinking

"Okay Kisame" I said while writing their names down and putting their favorite sandwiches beside them.

"Turkey and mayo." Kisame said grinning

"Okay Kakazu" I said looking up at him when he walked back in the kitchen

"Ham and spicy mustard" Kakazu said while counting his money…again.

"Okay, Hidan." I said still writing Kakazu's

"Turkey and cheese" Hidan said while playing with his ring.

_Surprisingly simple._

"Tobi" I said looking up at him

"Peanut butter and jelly Sakura-chan" Tobi said while skipping towards me and looking over my shoulders.

_Of course._

"Kay, Deidara." I said still smiling at how cute Tobi could be.

"Ham and cheese un" Deidara said while putting his "new" clay in his pouch.

"Okay, Leader" I said while still writing down Deidara's

"A, B.L.T Please." Leader said while cleaning up the sake bottles.

"You mean bacon, lettuce, tomato?" I asked not knowing he would like those types of things.

"Yes but put some extra mayo, extra bacon and pepper please." Leader said counting off on his fingers

"Yes okay Leader.." I said writing his down, I felt like a waitress

"Okay everybody go get changed your sandwiches will be out after you've finished." I said now feeling like a mom

They changed and the sandwiches were ready.

"I've put out some tea too." I said grabbing my sandwich and tea along with a couple of grapes.

"Goodnight you guys." I said looking behind me.

"Night Sakura!" they said all eating their sandwiches in the dining room to talk to each other.

I headed too bed, thinking about the night and its events.

_We'll hopefully tomorrow will be better_. I thought to myself.

**-The next day-**

"Hey you guys isn't tomorrow the first day of summer?" I asked still thinking.

"Yeah why?" Kisame asked chewing on some baby carrots

"We'll actually shouldn't we start installing the damn air conditioners in this damn base, I mean you sweat buckets just walking to the bathroom." I said fanning myself.

"Hmm maybe your right Sakura, but Kakazu might not like it." Leader said knowing how cheap Kakazu could be, and then he watched Kakazu come into the kitchen and sit down and then he started sipping his coffee.

"Ohh coffee!", I ran towards Pein's coffee taking a sip happily.

"Ah-" I heard Pein pause

I looked up "Oops, sorry Pein." I said rubbing the back of my head, that was embarrassing but before I knew it I was already drinking it.

Pein's eyes were soft "It's quite alright." Pein said smiling warmly at me

"Hehe." I smiled back while still scratching the back of my head.

"Well actually that could be a good idea, I get tired after sweating, and then I can't count the rest of my money." Kakazu said taking the mask of his mouth for a moment.

"So that 11 air conditioners, one for everybody's room and the living room." Kakazu said while counting on his fingers.

"Thanks Kakazu you're the best." I said jumping.

I hugged Kakazu and left.

"Oh and a week form now", I yelled out my room…

"We're going to **THE BEACH**!" I yelled happily

**Rate and review.. another chapter coming up, stay tuned, more after this!**

…**I can't help it 2013! Spell checked! XD! **


	13. Lonsome Moon

**Sorry, Something went wrong with fanfiction updating. But here's the second chapter I promised you! Enjoy.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for Kami's sake. No more, don't ask anymore! Even though you guys aren't even asking though hehe :)) I don't own Naruto though.**

Re-cap

"**Oh and a week form now", I yelled out my room.. **

**"We're going to THE BEACH!" I yelled happily**

End Re-cap:

"We are?" Kisame said shocked I would just announce it like that.

"Yeah we are.. but a week from now". I said eyes closed swinging my finger.

"Why a week from now?" Kisame asked me, standing up to get some more baby carrots

"Because that's when it's really hot out". Sakura stated in a _"duh" _tone.

"Hmm good point". Kisame said accepting my answer.

"Fine whatever." Sasori said not really caring.

"Yay, you guys are the best." Sakura said smiling then walking away

"Hmm"...They all said in a knowing tone

They walked away as well, at least until they were in the living room and out of the pink haired girls hearing.

"Hmm so we all know the reason we all want to go to the beach right?" Kisame asked grinning at them

"To see Sakura in a bikini," they all said in perfect sync

"Ahh when did we all become such perverts un?" Deidara said shaking his head

"Since a hot girl moved into the fucking base jackass." Hidan said in a cocky tone

"Don't make me kick your head off your body un." Deidara threatened

"Whatever pansy." Hidan said back

"Shut up un." Deidara said while putting his leg up in a threatening kicking motion

"Hmpf I don't have time for you!" Hidan said while ducking and running away.

"Okay guys I'll be back." Sakura said waving while walking towards the base door.

"Where you going?" Sasori asked quickly

"None of your buisness." Sakura said smiling

"Wow feisty aren't we pinky?" Kisame asked grinning again.

"Whatever". Sakura said walking out of the base.

_At Swim Mate.._

"Hmm I should get a bikini?" Sakura said to herself.

"Oohh these three are pretty." Sakura said while holding them up to eyes level.

_**1. A black one with pink and blue stars**_

_**2. A neon blue one with yellow polka dots**_

_**3. Grey, with black and white cherry blossoms on it.**_

She decided to pick number 1 and 3.

She decided to go get some chocolate fiber bars too; she ate the other ones.

She made it back before she had to make dinner.

She went back to her room to try out her new swim suits.

Now the problem is she had to ask on of the guys to rate her swim suits, she could do it her self. But that would be boring. Let's have a little fun shall we.

So she asked the most trustworthy of them all...Hidan I'm kidding..she asked Itachi, seeing as he is only a pervert when he is drunk. He's very sophisticated.

"Um Itachi can you come here please?" Sakura yelled out through the hallway

Itachi came down the hallway in less then 10 seconds. Wow he's quick!

"Yes Sakura?" Itachi said standing in her doorway

"Um Can you come inside please." Sakura said shyly

He turned to look at Sakura "Hn if you don't mind me asking why do you have a towel around your body", Itachi said while looking around her room.

"Um" Sakura said...she said while dropping her towel.

He turned around, and his jaw '_almost_' dropped but he is an Uchiha and apparently to calm, composed and collected for that so...

He had a slight pinkish color to his cheeks "Um Sakura I would greatly appreciate it if you mind telling me why your dress like that", he said with a hint of pink on his cheeks starting to show even more..

"Um well...I wanted to try out some swimsuits for the beach and I didn't trust anyone but you." Sakura said blushing, now feeling really shy around him. Even though I said I wanted to have a little fun; I start blushing for no reason; this sucks!

"Oh well um.._I_ like the black one but it's not _you_, do you have another one?" Itachi asked while looking at her.

"Actually yes hold on".. Sakura said walking back in her bathroom and shutting the door.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Um Itachi".. Sakura said still acting quite like Hinata at the moment.

He turned around and yeah same reaction but his face went redder. Why is that?

"Um yeah I like that one, very _you_"..

"Thanks Itachi"..Sakura said smiling warmly at him, the pink on her cheeks now a peach color.

"Hn" Itachi said walking away, he needed some air quick!

I'll be making dinner shortly".. Sakura yelled after him.

**-10 minutes later-**

Sakura came out with her pajama shorts on and her long sleeve shirt and moon slippers.

She made spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner.

They ate and headed to bed. Not knowing what tomorrow would hold.

Sakura ended up cutting her light out but was sitting at her desk just staring at the full moon. It was pretty, but why'd it look so sad?

"It's so lonely isn't it? You're shining but you're dull aren't you?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding so distant. So sad.

Sasori was amazed she could create an analogy comparing herself towards the moon. He walked away yawning quietly.

"It's going to get very interesting"..Sasori said to himself while smirking

"Hmm Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Shika, Neji, Sai, Kakashi-sensei...I hope to see you, even if it's just for a while..." Sakura said falling asleep, the moon shining on her face as she slept her head on her desk.

**Hope you enjoy this little chapter...!**

**Not enough reviews you guys...c'mon, I'm updating non stop. Cut me some slack here.**

*** spell checked!**


	14. Following A Pervert

_**Sorry about the late update. No excuses from me. But I haven't been getting many reviews lately, but it's not like me to give up so I'm going to be updating a chapter everyday to keep the recent fans I have now happy...yeah maybe not everyday but you get the point.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sakura would have been with Naruto by now. Hey don't judge I like the couple. Actually I'm IN LOVE with this couple. Anyways REVIEW! ***

**Re-cap****:**Sakura ended up cutting her light out but was sitting at her desk just staring at the full moon. It was pretty but why'd it look so sad?

"It's so lonely isn't it? You're shining but your dull aren't you?" Sakura asked her voice sounding so distant. So sad.

Sasori was amazed she could create a analogy comparing herself towards the moon..he walked away yawning quietly.

"It's going to get very interesting"..Sasori said to himself.

"Hmm Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Shika, Neji, Sai, Kakashi-sensei...I hope to see you, even if it's just for a while..." Sakura said**,**the moon shining on her face as she slept her head on her desk.

**End re-cap:**

**-The Next Day-**

*Yawn* "Morning you guys." Sakura said walking out into the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"Morning Cherry blossom" Sasori said now working on some of the puppets I gave him the other day.

"Morning Pinky." Kisame said now eating some celery sticks. Is he going healthy?

"Shut Up Damn!" Hidan yelled sitting on the couch, clutching his head

"Woah, what got your G strings in a twist Hidan." Sakura asked pulling down her shirt

"Nothing just shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled lying down again

"Hehe, fine." Sakura said laughing _"mom"._

"Um, hey did you guys eat already?" Sakura said trying to cover up her slip up fast before anyone noticed.

"No not really, we were waiting for you Pinky" Kisame said still chewing his celery

"Why? I know at least one of you knows how to cook a decent breakfast." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Nope!" Tobi said happily

"Okay hold on" Sakura said while sighing.

**-10 minutes later.-**

"Okay so there's blueberry waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs and fried apples, help yourselves."

"You look tired blossom." Sasori said rubbing her back smoothly

"We'll I guess you could say that." Sakura said sighing into his touch

"Sakura the moon was very _captivating_ last night wasn't it?" Sasori asked something hidden in his words; she just didn't know what it was.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, very confused about what Sasori just said.

"Yeah I guess." Sakura said a little confused

"Hmm, well thanks for the meal." Itachi, Kakazu and Pein said all together.

One by one each of them thank Sakura for the meal, got up, wash their dishes and went else where.

Sakura was the last to finish seeing as she would daze off sometimes during breakfast.

"I think I'll go read my book or… ah- I got it, I'll go where I saw that Cherry blossom tree." Sakura said

So Sakura put on her denim shorts, and a black tank top with her white flip flops and tied her hair into a bun with a white scrunchie around it, she put on her diamond stud earrings and walked out, "I'll be back!"

While walking something caught her eye, was that..._Kakashi sensei! Why is he here!?_

"Around here, we'll there's a first for everything." Sakura said shrugging

"Hmm I'm pretty bored today, maybe I'll follow him I've always wanted to know what Kakashi-sensei did during his free time besides making excuses as to why he was late and reading that perverted book of his." Sakura said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

She followed Kakashi-sensei into cake shop called "_Heavenly Wonders". What kind of name is that?_

She waited outside afraid that he would see her. That wouldn't be good. That wouldn't be good at all.

He came out two minutes later with two cakes a chocolate and strawberry cake and a yellow lemon cake.

_I wonder who those go to. Sakura thought to herself._

Next Kakashi went to the beach where Sakura saw Naruto and _Sasuke_ waiting.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi said his mask moving upward a little, indicating he was smiling.

**Sasuke! They got him back! Seriously! Sasuke's back!**

Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled angrily

"Haha um I was helping this old lady get her cat-" Kakashi said laughing to himself

"Ahh save for someone who will believe you" Naruto said rolling his eyes and waving him off

_No actually he was telling the truth after I was leaving from the cherry blossom tree I saw Kakashi-sensei helping this old lady get her cat out the tree, so all that time, he's been telling the truth.. well there's a first for everything._

"Hmm we'll I did have to make a couple stops here and there but I'm here now, let's head back home you guys." Kakashi said glancing around him

"Fine!" Naruto said walking away, more like stomping.

"But I still don't know why we had to come all the way out here to get cake."

"Hn!" Sasuke said his onyx eyes closed

"Man Sasuke-teme I'm tired of your one word responses." Naruto said glaring at him

"Whatever!" Sasuke said back while smirking

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled in frustration while ruffling his hair

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at there stupidity.

_Ahh I miss you guys sooo much, but I also like the Akatsuki...why did we have to be enemies? Does Sasuke know about me? Does he still think I'm weak? Does he even care._

"Hmm hey you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later okay?" Kakashi said turning back around and waving.

"Sure sensei!" Naruto yelled grinning

"Hn." Sasuke said still walking forward

"Dammit teme!" Naruto said pissed off

"Shut up dobe, you're loud." Sasuke said annoyed

"Whatever teme!" Naruto yelled back

Their backs started to get smaller and smaller fading away.

"Hmm I know you're out there, c'mon out..._Sakura_." Kakashi said his eyes serious

_Huh? Did he just say my name? He couldn't have, could he? Oh crap!_

_Did he know I was following him the whole time? Stupid Jonin and their knowledge, should have hid my chakra, how could I be that stupid? Leader-sama is probably going to kill me! _

_We'll might as well face him. Ain't no other way right?_

"Been a long time huh Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said her eyes dull

"Yes way to long Sakura." Kakashi said smiling

"So how's your life been going on?" Kakashi asked smiling even more

"We'll there's a few bumps in the road but I guess I can manage I mean I was taught by the best..I miss you all so much, but there's no chance for me coming back with you guys if I want to keep Naruto safe." Sakura explained a little

"I know, I know." Kakashi said knowing already

"You do?" Sakura asked shocked he actually knew

"Of course I mean who do you actually think I am anyway?" Kakashi asked smirking

"Yeah I guess your right." Sakura said smiling warmly at him. Without my knowing I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

I felt the warm embrace being given back to me; and it felt like I was back home; back where I once stood.

"Hmm Sakura I think my stay has been long enough. You should get back as well" Kakashi said while patting her head lightly.

He started to walk away.

"But wai-" Sakura said her hand reaching out

"I'll see you later tonight." Kakashi said while smiling at me

"Hai sensei" Sakura said unknowingly

"She walked away, whoa wait a second what did he mean "_he'll see me later tonight_" Sakura asked herself

She turned back around to call out to him, but he was gone.

"We'll that was weird, we'll I better head back before Deidara and Hidan have my head on a platter" Sakura said laughing at the whole idea.

_**I'm sorry it's so short but to make up for these short chapters, I'll be making a whole bunch of chapters. So just hang in there with me. Please I need more reviews, I'm so lonely without reviews...**_

_**Oh and if anyone has any ideas for this story you know to spice it up don't hesitate to Message me..I could always use new ideas.**_

_**Hey what do you think will happen next!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	15. Her Room and the Upcoming Tomorrow

_**Okay I was thinking and a idea hit me, I know I said one chapter a day but seeing as if I had waited till tomorrow I would have forgotten this idea so enjoy another free chapter on the same day. Aren't I nice? * 2013.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...But I wish I did, Ugh damn imagination!**

**Re-cap**: "I'll see you later tonight." Kakashi said while smiling at me

"Hai sensei" Sakura said

"She walked away, whoa wait a second what did he mean "_he'll see me later tonight_" Sakura asked

She turned back around to call out to him, but he was gone.

"We'll that was weird, we'll I better head back before Deidara and Hidan have my head on a platter" Sakura said laughing at the whole idea. **En re-cap:**

She was still walking, she reached the base but no one was inside, or so Sakura thought.

She looked in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room even their own rooms, she said "we'll might as well go to bed, seeing as I have the base to myself.." knowing that even though they weren't there she would love to have the base to herself anyways

She went in her bathroom and took at 20 minute shower, seeing as she had a weird day, she needed it, get all the stress off.

She came out clean and refreshed. She felt good.

She went to look in her closet for her pajamas, but little did she know she had the whole Akatsuki in her closet. Whoop de fucking do, isn't that a surprise. Not really.

The look on her face was terrified because even though all she saw was men blushing like mad crazy, she was fucking naked with only a towel on.. these bastards were gonna pay!

"Wh-what the fuck are you guys doing in my closet!" Sakura said angrily clutching the towel around her small frame.

"Um Sakura-chan you see..." Tobi said smiling a little

"We were um...researching un" Didara said laughing slightly

"Hmm okay researching what you morons!" Sakura yelled her hands now on her hips

"Uh womanly clothing." Kisame said thinking of an excuse as quickly as he could.

"And why must it be _MY_ clothing." Sakura asked weirdly

"Because first if we go through Konan's things not only will she beat the living hell out of us, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't go to easy on us if we tell her that we were researching." Sasori explained smartly

"Hmm okay, so let me get this straight, you think it's not okay to go through Konan's things because she'll tear you limb form limb but you can go through my clothes because you _assume_ I won't." Sakura explained smirking a little.

"Precisely, you got it right on the mark." Kisame said smiling while giving her a thumbs up

"Hmm okay We'll let's see how you like this...

**-10 minutes later-**

"We'll that's ends my late night practice, now get the fuck out before I tear you apart even more." Sakura yelled pointing towards the day

"Okay okay un!" Deidara said clutching his injured stomach

"Geez no need to get your thong in a twist!" Hidan yelled holding his now swollen eye.

"What was that Hidan, If I remember correctly this morning you were bitching about something that I don't really care about so don't go telling me anything fag! Sakura said angrily

"Hmpfh!" Hidan said impressed with her choice of words; but still pissed off. His eye was killing him.

They were almost out the door but as soon as she looked in her drawer for some undergarments, she was instantly pissed even more.

The guys all froze in fear. Knowing what was going to happen. They should have just went to sleep early.

She was so fast they didn't see her close and lock her door, with each and every single one of them inside of her room trembling.

_Cowards!_

Grabbing a robe off of her bathroom door, Sakura ran inside of her closet to put on the robe, dropping her towel on the floor inside the closet and leaving it there.

"Okay I want Kisame up here now!" Sakura said shivering because of her wet body and she was cold with the lack of undergarments, she looked even angier than before.

"Yes pinky." Kisame said smiling so innocent like.

"Hand it over NOW!" Sakura yelled her hand out.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Kisame said stubbornly refusing

"You want to play dumb now huh?" Sakura said stomping her foot

"We'll Tobi come here please." Sakura said dangerously sweet for a girl; well not for a girl but for a…Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-chan" Tobi said smiling innocently.

"Oh fuck!" Hidan said shaking his head.

"Were in deep shit now." Kisame and Sasori said together while looking at each other.

Hmm Tobi why were you all in my room? Sakura asked dangerously sweet again.

"Tobi No." Sasori said reaching out for Tobi but not reaching hi,

"Don't say anything. I can't afford to pay for anything she breaks besides I didn't even touch anything I was forced here" Kakazu said frantically

"I second that statement" Itachi and Zetsu said together

**"She doesn't have anything on us."** Zetsu dark side said while glaring

"_Yeah she won't do anything."_ Zetsu light side said lightly glaring

"But I can't lie to Sakura chan" Tobi said looking around at his teammates and then at Sakura.

"Yes the fuck you can you dirty little bastard." Hidan said yelling trying to grab Tobi

"H-Hi Hidan's being mean." Tobi whined running towards Sakura.

"Tobi-_chan_ how about this.." Sakura said

Sakura whispered in his ear and that made him blush a little

"Okay Sakura-chan." Tobi said nodding

"We were in here because we wanted to know your three sizes." Tobi said not knowing what he was saying

Sakura was red as a cherry now, they were dead, as soon as I find away to kill them without Pein knowing.

"But we heard you coming through the front boulder of the base so we all hid in your closet seeing as its big enough for all of us to fit in it even with 2 extra people." Tobi explained while counting on his fingers.

"But before we got in we snagged a couple of your bras and panties and gave them to Kisame knowing that he is big enough to actually hide them all with his big body." Tobi explained while poiting to Kisame who was sweating a little while laughing awkwardly.

_Hmm no wonder he wouldn't let me touch him._

"Kisame give them now!" Sakura yelled her hand out again

"No way Pinky, there keeping me warm." Kisame said refusing to give her said bras and panties, he's a big pervert!

"I'm going to kill you Tobi un!" Deidara said running around to try and catch Tobi

"You're going to get killed by me then sacraficed to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said yelling chasing Tobi as well.

"Hn" Itachi said trying to get to the door

"We'll I'm going now." Zetsu and Kakazu said together

"Uh-uh, not until you guys give me my stuff back." Sakura said blocking the doorway

"Just give them to her Kisame." Itachi said more like demanded

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it!" Kisame said kinda mad now

Sakura was amazed at how many of her bras and panties he had.

She saw her black, pink and blue lace ones. She saw her solid white yellow green and red ones. She saw her designed brown, purple, turquoise and silver ones.

She saw her lace panties her cherry and strawberry panties, her strip ones, polka dots, gold ones and even her butterfly one's and she didn't even wear those anymore.

"Wow you guys are such fucking perverts!" Sakura yelled while picking them all up in a hurry.

"Get out now, I'll deal with you bastards later." Sakura said sneering

"Hey what about Tobi's gift?" Tobi asked about to cry

"Oh yeah Tobi.." Sakura said while smiling.

Tobi lifted up his mask and Sakura gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks a bunch Sakura-chan." Tobi said happy now

"Wait.. hold the fuck up, how come he gets a kiss on the cheek!" Hidan yelled glaring at Tobi

"Because he is the one who told me why you guys were in my room." Sakura said while shaking her head at Hidan.

"Oh Itachi come here please." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone

"Hn", Itachi walked up to Sakura,

"Come' down here, dammit you know I'm shorter than you." Sakura said while glaring playfully at him

Itachi chuckled but complied none the less.

Sakura kissed him on his cheek as well, he blushed and looked away his eyes closed.

"What the hell un!" Deidara yelled while pointing at Itachi.

"How comes he gets a kiss and he didn't say anything the whole time" Kisame said while staring at Sakura

"Oh but he did oh dumb ones" Sakura said smartly

"How un!" Deidara said angrily

"He told Kisame to give me my stuff back." Sakura said in a duh tone

"So If I would have told him to give you your fucking stuff back would I have gotten a fucking kiss," Hidan asked

"Nope not a chance." Sakura said looking away

"And why the fuck not?" Hidan yelled

"Because I like teasing you." Sakura said smirking

"Hmpf! Bitch!" Hidan mumbled under his breath

"Now get out." She commanded pointing to her door

The all trailed out in a line no less but something caught Sasori's eyes.

"Um Cherry blossom you're still naked." Sasori said smirking

She was blushing hard. "OUT!"

Oh and to make everything worse in unison the all said..

"_Your hot when your angry Sakura, we can't wit until tomorrow."_

She blushed a reddish pink color and slammed her door.. In their faces.

After 5 minutes of cleaning up her room after the _hot guy party_ that went on in her room she finally put her pajamas on and headed to bed.

But not before she heard a knock at her window.

It was Kakashi sensei. How the hell did he know where she was? Actually how the hell did her even get up here? Did the Akatsuki sense him already? How did he even know she was with Akatsuki!?

She went to lock her door back and then unlocked her window.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said looking around her.

"Woah Sakura such language Sakura, I came here to tell you that we'll all be seeing you tomorrow." After that he disappeared with smoke only in his place, no traces left behind, like he was never there in the first place.

"Hmm all this talk about tomorrow is making me wonder and… I'm sleepy."

_We'll I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very interesting!_

_**Review, review fucking review!**_

_**We'll seeing as it was 11: 15pm when I wrote that it was going to be 2 chapter uploaded on the same day, I didn't get done until 12:21 am between the correcting and adding I lost track of time...so yeah my bad!**_

_**But hoped you like this chapter as well!**_

_**~Ja ne!**_


	16. Kisses and a Greatful Reunion

**Hey here's my chapter for today hope you enjoy...enjoy so much that you review at once..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hot dogs and if I don't own hot dogs then I surely don't own Naruto or it's characters. You know that! XD**

Re-cap: "Hmm all this talk about tomorrow is making me wonder and I'm sleepy."

_We'll I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very interesting!_ End re-cap.

Her cell phone started ringing playing E for extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch.

She woke up and looked at a text she received from..._Ino!_

"I Miss you billboard brow" Happy birthday **XOXO**Love you!"

Holy shit, oh yeah It is my birthday.. Oh fuck Naruto's birthday is tomorrow too. Sakura said cursing, getting out of bed she took a shower.

Okay we'll since its a special occasion Sakura put on a short pink party frilly dress crimped strapless sweetheart pleated skirt, a black diamond belt, some black flats, her black heart earrings, her pink and black bangles, White Gold pink Sapphire Pave Diamond heart and her lip gloss on to finish it off. This is going to be fun. Ino would freak if she saw how cute I look today. So she took a picture and sent it to her.

She let her hair out and it was straight, she put a black, white and pink Mini Korker bow in it.

"Re: WHAT THE HELL SAKURA, you look so effin' cute! _**XOXO**_! Love the look, ;)"

She took her black purse and put her mini bottle water, her cell phone, her lip gloss, her mini fan, just in case. Her small bottle of pink "sweet and flirty" perfume, her wallet and her keys.

She walked out the door, and to her amazement the Akatsuki was woke already. What was the occasion today for them to be woke already.

Kakazu had given her a card. Kakazu was wearing some black jeans and a green shirt with his hair out and his bright green eyes looking through Sakura. His eyes seemed to be only focused on her this morning.

"This is the only time I will be giving out money Sakura, don't ask for any in the near future." Kakazu said smiling

She opened the card and took out a 20 dollar bill then read the card..Happy birthday Sakura may all your dreams and money advances come true..From Kakazu..Yeah I'll say it anyway I love you (Greedy)..

"Thanks Kakazu", Sakura stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed and walked away, mumbling something about pink haired girls, and giving out kisses all nonchalantly. How the hell did he know it was my birthday?

"Hmm seems as Kakazu beat me to it, Happy birthday pinky" Kisame said giving her the card he had gotten her.

She opened up and it said : This shark knows how to bite, so Happy birthday and watch out! (I love you Pinky)

Kisame picked her up and spun her around putting her down and giving her a sheepish grin walking away with his hands deep in his pockets.

Kisame had a blue and white tank top on and blue ripped up jeans.

"He so weird" Sakura said while laughing.

"Sakura come here please." Itachi said in a monotone

"Hey Itachi wassup." Sakura said smiling

"Here.." Itachi said handing her a card

Sakura opened the card.

Hope all your dreams and wishes come true...A Happy birthday from me to you. Aww it rhymed.

Love Itachi...I love you _(Sa-ku-ra)_

"Aww Thanks so much Itachi" Sakura said smiling

Hn, he walked away hiding the faint blush on his cheek.

He was wearing a blood red T-shirt and black sweat pants.

Sasori came walking down the hall with something in his hand..

"Hmm (Cherry Blossom) Happy birthday" Sasori said.. He gave her a small wooden puppet it was painted pink, blue and orange with black stars on it.

Thanks Sasori." Sakura said smiling up at him.

He leaned down to her ear, making Sakura blush in the process, it was cute to anybody who would first see them.

No problem, I (love) you. Sasori whispered in her ear.

He walked away smirking. Sakura ended up blushing even harder and redder than before

He wore a black tank top and red sweat pants.

Zetsu came down the hallway and walked right passed her..

"_Happy birthday Sakura"_ Zetsu said, he tossed her a rose, tulip and a sunflower behind his back, **it's nothing special but hope it's enough**...Sakura smelt the rose, tulip and sunflower giving her a peaceful serene smell. On the rose was a note..it read: Thank you (**Bonzai** _Sakura_), **Happy birthday **_we love you_.

She walked in front of Zetsu and gave him a peck on both cheeks.

"Thanks Zetsu I love them." Sakura said smiling a little

He disappeared within the floor boards trying to hide the blush that was just trying to creep his way to his cheeks.

She went to her room to go put cards on her desk, she set them up she then found a small vase under her bathroom sink and filled it with water and put her flowers in the vase and set it on the window sill where it can also get some sunlight.

She came out her room only to be met by Pein and Konan..

"Happy birthday (Sakura-chan)!" Konan hugged Sakura and Sakura returned the hug no hesitation what so ever in her small hug.

"Happy birthday (Sakura-hime)," he gave her a diamond cross necklace. He put it on around her neck.

"Thanks Leader I love it.." Sakura said smiling then looking down at it to admire it.

"Hm...Love you Sakura-hime" Pein said smiling, his ringed eyes shining with an unknown strong filled emotion. Admiration? Care? Love?

They both walked away Konan waving to Sakura "Love you Sakura-chan" Konan said.. Pein was wearing a tank top with some black shorts and a blue sweat jacket.

Konan was wearing a black mini skirt and a white shirt with black flats.

"Hey (Stripes) with the fucking pink hair!" Hidan yelled down the hallway

_And he just ruined my day_. Sakura thought sighing when she turned towards Hidan

"Yes Hidan" wha- without warning Hidan kissed Sakura on her cheek.

Sakura being the girl she is blushed.

"Wh-What the fuck Hidan!" Sakura yelled blushing touching the place where Hidan's lips were

"Hmpf! Here.." Hidan said handing her something white.

Hidan gave her a white...pocket knife?..

"Hehe thanks Hidan, it's the thought that counts right." Sakura said looking at it actually feeling a little more safe with this in her pocket.

"Yeah sure oh and Stripes _I love you_"..he walked away blushing a little scratching the back of his head.. Hidan was wearing a grey shirt and some black jeans.

Sakura blushed turning away and fast walking.

She finally made it to the living room without anyone stopping her..

Deidara and Tobi was sitting on the couch.

"God un what took you so long un!" Deidara yelled clearly not pleased at how long it took Sakura to come out into the living room.

"Hey Deidara sempai don't talk like that." Tobi said laughing

"Whatever un.." Deidara said nonchalantly

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" they both said in unison..

They both gave her a card..Deidara's said : Boom! Happy birthday Sakura-chan I love you.. look up.

She looked up and Deidara kissed her on her forehead.

_She blushed wassup with all the kisses today.._

Deidara started walking away he was wearing and yellow shirt and jeans.

Tobi's card said Happy birthday Sakura-chan Tobi loves you! We all do!3

"Deidara sempai wait up!" Tobi yelled after him

"C'mon un!" Deidara yelled not looking back

She had to walk back to her room she put the other cards on her desk with the others.

She put the 20 dollar bill in her wallet and the pocket knife in her purse.

She felt her phone vibrate...She had already gotten 15 text messages. What?

Naruto: Sakura-chan..Happy birthday! I miss you too, love you...See you soon. ^_^ (RAMEN FOREVER)

Hinata: Happy birthday Sakura-chan Love you..^^

Neji: Happy birthday Sakura-hime love you..

Shika: How troublesome you are, this is such a drag worrying about you, Ino's been bugging me all day...we'll anyway happy birthday love you Sakura. -_-'

Tenten: happy birthday Sakura-chan Love you :))

Sai: Since it's your birthday I'm not going to call you names, but happy birthday, I'm not the one for such feelings but I ...you Sakura...see you soon" ^/^

Lady Tsunade: Happy birthday Sakura, Tonton and Shizune miss you as well. I wish you well.

Kakashi: Happy Birthday Sakura see you soon!" ;)

Sasuke: I'm finally back huh? Happy Birthday Sakura...Dobe here hasn't stop talking about you it's annoying...see you soon.

Chouji: Happy birthday Sakura, hey when you visit bring some chips please I'm hungry...see you soon" *_* *Num num*

Rock Lee: HEY MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE YOUR DAY IS FULL OF YOUTH, HAPPINESS AND JOY...YOSH! /

Kiba: Happy Birthday Sakura chan...Akamaru here says happy birthday too see you soon" *Arf*

Shino: Happy Birthday Sakura..see you soon o_o

Gaara: Happy Birthday Sakura..

Kankuro: Happy Birthday Princess!

Temari: Happy Birthday Lil Sis.

_I'm glad I'm still connected to you guys. _

"And what the hell do they mean "_see you soon_" Sakura yelled frustrated and happy at the same time.

After all that card and kiss exchanging Sakura was sitting in her room just wondering.. she fell asleep soon afterwards.

Itachi and Hidan came to get Sakura..

"C'mon Sakura let's go, get the fuck up fat ass" Hidan said smiling

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked tired, rubbing her eyes

"Somewhere..." Itachi said grabbing her hand.

Ooookay...you guys are weird. Sakura said shutting of her lights and shutting her door.

The drove in Pein's black truck.

They drove to a little place called _**'Phenomenon' **_seriously what is up with these names.

They went in...It wasn't as packed but it do have awfully a lot of teenage girls in there...we'll there's a shocker..

Sakura went in first followed by the Akatsuki...

All of a sudden the girls started screaming..

Sakura looked back expecting to see a fucking serial killer, but for some reason there was this bright white light with rose petals flying around the Akatsuki and oh I see some other people..

After the light dimmed out and the imaginary rose petals were gone she could actually see who came in...

_Oh...my...god!_

_Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi...!_

_Ino, Shika, Chouji!_

_Lee, Tenten, Neji!_

_Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru!_

_Gaara, Kankuro, Temari!_

_Sai..too!_

"Wh-why are they here?" Sakura asked shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes, she even pinched herself. This should be a dream, I need to wake up! Hey subconscious stop fuckin' with me!

"We'll we wanted to suprise you..Hime." Neji said smiling warmly at her.

"Happy Birthday Sakura chan"! Naruto yelled waving!

"And we compromised ...We figured that there isn't much going on between Konoha and Akatsuki so we might as we'll become allies, that's one of your gifts from all of us.. and another...Go ahead Deidara." Pein said while closing his eyes.

"Sakura-chan do you remember when you ask for two conditions one being we stopped going after Naruto, and I told you that I would talk to leader about it un." Deidara explained while smiling

"Y-yeah." Sakura said it was weird seeing her friends here with the Akatsuki as well, when she thought about Konoha, Suna and Akatsuki together all she could see was death and blood. But not smiles, no this gathering was no plan it was a miracle.

"We'll he said that yes he will not chase after the Kyuubi no more only for you un for you have changed him" Deidara explained with a dramatic voice

"The last part did not need to be repeated Deidara." Pein glared

"Hai, sorry leader." Deidara snickered while holding his stomach.

" All of our work, gone for such a little girl. The world can play mean ass tricks on you un." Deidara said to no one.

Sakura covered her mouth filling the tears coming.

She saw them all stare at her.. her vision getting blurry from the tears in her eyes.

They all were by each other, bunched together.. like a group picture. Who would have thought.

She sobbed harder and harder..

"I'm sorry, I'm so grateful for having my Konoha and Suna friends and now I've gotten the Akatuski too." Sakura sobbed even harder thinking about what she had done to deserve this.

She ran up to Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi.."I missed you three soo much, I'm sooo sorry"...she sobbed hugging them.

"Sakura-chan it's okay we know, Pein explained it all to us." Naruto said laughing while hugging her small frame. We know you did it all for me.

"Yeah no need to be annoying." Sasuke said smugly

"Teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke

"It's okay I missed that part of Sasuke the most." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke

"Welcome back!" Sasuke said smirking his eyes boring it to hers .

"You too" Sakura said back while smiling

"Kakashi you will forever be my sensei understood?" Sakura said smiling

"Yes _Oh Great Sakura_" Kakashi said.. she each gave them a peck on the cheek, making them all blush a little.

"Um I'll think I'll go get the cakes now.." Kakashi said walking away fast

"I'll think I'll help too" Naruto said with a hand on his cheek

"Hn." Sasuke said walking away still blushing

"Ino Tenten, Hinata, Temari I've missed going shopping with you all so much, the way we used to talk about the boys and how we used to prank call the sensei's...Oh and I like you to meet Konan, she's cool almost like a big sister figure just like you Temari, I think you all get along very well." Sakura said while laughing and introducing them all/

She left the girls to go talk to Gaara and Kankuro..

Much to Gaara's and Kankuro's suprise she hugged them both making them blush, "I've missed you two as well. I miss how I used to play with Gaara's sand I Miss how you Kankuro would give me a small puppet to play with" Sakura explained...she gave them each a peck on the cheek. "Thank you both".. they blushed and went to go sit in the king sized booth they rented out for the get together, they needed to get away from Sakura, she was making them blush way to much.

"She walked up to Shika and Neji...I'm soo sorry to the both of you, for telling you to go back, for telling you not to tell anyone...I'm so sorry..." Sakura said while hugging them tightly afraid to let them go.

"It's okay Sakura-hime we forgot all about that; we were just worried about you." Neji said smiling and hugging her back.

"You're such a troublesome woman." Shika said smiling as well

She gave them each a peck on the cheek..."Hey that's how we departed who knew that two simple kisses on the cheek would bring us back together again" Shika said, she hugged them tightly.

Walking over to Sai..

"Here Sakura"...He gave her a painting.. "It's the cherry blossom tree on the training grounds.."

"Yeah duh!" Sai said smiling.

Giggling, Sakura hugged Sai...thanking him. She gave Sai a peck on the cheek as well...

"Hey I feel hot, what is this emotion called Sakura" Sai asked clueless

..It's called embarrassment Sai...Sakura said giggling.

"Hmm Embarrassment.. thanks Sakura-_baka," _Sai said while smiling.

"Hey! We'll it's better than ugly and hag.." Sakura admitted thinking

"True..." Sai said smiling

"Hey Chouji I'm glad you came as well...I remember when we used to ALWAYS eat together under them tree's after training.. Oh I remembered I bought your favorite barbeque and cheddar chips there on the table.." Sakura said pointing towards the table.

"Thanks a bunch Sakura.." Chouji said walking towards them

"Haha no prob Chouji...Save me some.." Sakura yelled after him

"Hmm" Chouji said chomping down already

"Ahh- nevermind" Sakura said laughing.

"Lee, thank you for coming" Sakura said walking towards him

"No problem my youthful cherry blossom, it was an honor.." Lee said smiling while bowing

She gave him a peck too.

"Ahh what was that for..?" Lee asked touching his cheek.

"We'll let me say you shouldn't have fell for a fool like me.." Sakura said smiling at him

"We'll that was an honor too Sakura-san." Lee said smiling

Making Sakura blush she dashed to the other side of the room, seeing Kiba.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled waving

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba yelled...Akumaru jumped into Sakura's arms licking her face.

"I missed you too boy..." Sakura said snuggling her face into his fur.

"Hey! He's not the only one.." Kiba said offended

"I know I know, but hey you _are_ my favorite dog lover..Sakura said laughing

"I'm your _only_ dog lover.." Kiba said glaring playfully

"True but that's what makes you so special..." Sakura said smiling with Akamaru still in her hands

"Thanks Kiba"...she gave him a peck on the cheek..

Hehe he gave her a sheepish grin and went to go sit with the others..

She saw Shino in a corner just staring into space.. _as usual _

"Hey Shino, thanks for coming I've missed you as well." Sakura said smiling at him

"We'll Sakura I thank you too for such kind words.." Shino said

"Oh here Sakura it's a bug-..." Shino said

"Bug-?" Sakura said a little scared

"No a bug broach, it had a emerald, a ruby and a diamond in it.." Shino explained

"Ahh Thanks soo much Shino, your the best," Sakura said giving him a peck on the cheek also.

He blushed but you couldn't see it, his jacket was hiding it, since it was summer and the coat was to hot to wear. What is wrong with him a neck coats. Oh well, wouldn't be Shino without it.

She went over to the Akatsuki who se saw talking amongst themselves..

"I really appreciate this you guys, Thanks so much for making this the best birthday ever." Sakura said smiling

"You know I told Kisame that you guys were my therapy...you help me get over the fact that both my parents are gone and that I was alone.." Sakura explained smiling to them.

"Using the past tense _'was'_ I know now that I'm not alone because I have you guys." Sakura said now smiling at them even more. She felt happy.

"That's fucking right you do!" Hidan said smirking smacking her ass.

"Hidan!"

"Hell yeah!" Deidara said his fist pumping the air

"It's okay pinky, were here for you!" Kisame said grinning

"I know, I love you guys!" Sakura said laughing while holding onto Sasori.

"We know, who doesn't.." Sasori said smiling at the girl on him.

She laughed hugging them all...

She walked away going to check up on Naruto, Sasuke and Kakash-sensei.

They were in the kitchen just talking..

"Hey you guys I just wanted to say I'm so sor-" Sakura started to say

"No apologizing Sakura." Sasuke said his eyes wandering somewhere else

"But-" Sakura started to say again

"No but's Sakura-chan" Naruto said smiling

"We said we forgive you so we forgive you damn annoying little girl" Sasuke said huffing in annoyance

"Hmp!" Sakura said an idea popping into her head

"Still as cocky as ever huh Sasuke-_kun" Sakura said_

He flinched at _that_ name..

He glared at her..

"That's the Sasuke I've come to know and love." Sakura said now smiling even wider than before.

"You're over me right?" Sasuke asked quietly

"Yeah I'm over you don't worry, but that doesn't mean I don't love you.." Sakura said smiling while a slight pink tint was on her face

He blushed looking away

"Hn.." Sasuke said while playing with the paper that was on the kitchen counter top

"Ahh I see you're still using one syllables still, you're just like your brother." Sakura said smirking

He didn't seem to care.

"The cakes are in the fridge I'll get them out after we eat." Kakashi said while smiling at his old team.

"Okay Kakashi sensei." Sakura said while grinning at him

They all headed to the king sized booth they rented.

The girls that were there were all staring at the Akatsuki, the Konoha boys and the two Suna guys..typical teenage girls just don't change.

"Oh there **HOT!"**One girl said

"There like sex gods." Another said

"What's with the bitch with pink hair?" One said

"Woah that's a lot of hot guys over there, that's a hoe for you." Another said

"Hmm but there are 5 more girls over there with her." One said

"So what!" Another said

"I don't like her." Another said

"It's not fair!" One complained

"Bitch!" Another whined

"There to hot to be with her." One said

After all those comments, her patience was wearing thin..

Then 5 metal forks came in lightning speed.

Ahh Sakura chan look out.!" Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten and Konan yelled in unison

Sakura caught them with ease.

Her patience finally snapping.

"What the fuck! you Skanky bitches!.." Sakura yelled while standing up

"If you want a guy take your dirty asses by to the strip club and dance for some.." Sakura yelled pointing to the door.

"Because these guys over here are off limense..." Sakura said while covering them

The girls sent Sakura a glare..

And she sent a glare back tenfold leaving them trembling with an unknown fear they thought that they didn't have.

"Hmm the same temper I see..." Sasuke said smirking

She threw the forks back breaking the forks, _almost_ trying not to hit the girls _'almost'_

They shrieked a little still trembling.

"And she still has that inhuman strength.." Sai said smirking too.

"I don't know what you expect but being the Akatsuki medic, they don't let me slack off either, not that I would want to, I have to stay fit too you know." Sakura explained laughing

Hmm They order 5 boxes of pizza, one cheese, two pepperoni's one, mushroom, and a meat lover pizza, they had wings and fries too..

They all ate talking amongst themselves, having the best fun in ages..

Kakashi bought one of the cakes..

He bought out the one he knew would be Sakura's favorite.

By now the girls that were jealous had went home, not wanting to stay there and watch Sakura get pampered by all the hot guys. It just wasn't fair. Yeah right,

They cut off the lights and started singing "Happy birthday." to Sakura.

She was happy, glad, grateful, amazed and excited all at the same time.

She blew out her candles, she got the first slice of her chocolate and strawberry cake..

Kakashi knew that, that one cake was not enough so he bought out the second cake them yellow lemon cake..

Everyone cheered happy and excited..

Everyone started talking again...

**-30 minutes later-**

"Whoo! I'm pooped.." Kiba said leaning back in his chair while patting his tummy

"Yeah I guess we should be heading back" Kakashi said standing up stretching

"Us as well..." Gaara said taking one more sip of his water

She looked sad "Aww man do you have to leave?" Sakura asked while frowning.

"Hey don't worry we do all have each other's numbers right." Ino said smiling while hugging Sakura

Kiba looked excited "Yeah!"

Sakura sighed "Fine I'll text you guys later.. I'm glad you guys came...I'll talk to you guys soon..." Sakura said waving

"Bye!" Sakura said to them

"See you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled waving frantically

"Bye Sakura" Sasuke said waving behind him

"See you Sakura" Kakashi said while doing the same as Sasuke.

"I Love you guys".. Sakura yelled out the door

"We Love you too Sakura.!" Konoha and Suna ninjas said in unison.

Akatsuki and Sakura cleaned up and cut the lights back on, they bid their farewells to the owner of the shop and headed home as they piled in the car Sakura said "Thanks you guys, you don't know how much this day means to me.." Sakura explained while smiling at them all

"It's okay Hime just rest." Pein said driving

"Thank you..." Sakura said yawning and lying on Kakazu's shoulder.

**-A hour later-**

In the base they had Kisame carry her, they all were about to go to there rooms until they heard Sakura say something..

"I..Love..You..Guys..Sooo Much.."

"We Know, we know Sakura." They all said in unison

_**We'll I'm pretty proud of this chapter..**_

_**Um when I put quotations marks () around Sakura's name(s) those are the nicknames the call her...**_

_**Hidan had actually saw stripe panties saw he called her stripes.. you never know he may see polka dot's next chapter or lace, I don't know but just wanted to tell you the information..**_

_**We'll did you like this chapter..**_

_**Please review I have cookies..!**_

_**Okay this is the last chapter I'm spell checking for today, maybe a little more later on. It was supposed to be 5-12 but it became 5-17. So hopefully it was good enough. I hope you all review and vote on my poll.**_

_**Spell check 2013! XD**_


	17. Helpless Mischevious Hidan

**Hey you guys sorry for the late chapter(s)...was kinda busy but I'm only like 2 days late so no harm done...thanks for reviewing, and sticking with me until this point...don't worry I'm getting to the story...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used in this fic. **

Re-cap: In the base they had Kisame carry her; they all were about to go to there rooms until they heard Sakura say something..

"I..Love..You..Guys..Sooo Much.."

"We Know, we know Sakura." They all said in unison End Re-cap.

Kisame set her into hr bed as she stayed asleep the whole entire night.

"Wow she must have been tired." Itachi said whispering to Kisame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I think so too, she had one hell of a time". Kisame said smiling while remembering the nights events

"Well, c'mon lets head to bed". Itachi said yawning

"Yeah." Kisame said while closing her door.

**-Next Day-**

"I guess no one is up yet". Sakura said while yawning.

"We'll guess I'll just make something small and light". Sakura said trying to hold back another yawn.

Getting out the ingredients to make various types of onigiri.

"I should make regular onigiri, Soi sauce onigiri, Pepper onigiri, Spicy onigiri and Tuna mayonnaise onigiri...yeah that should do it". Sakura said thinking about it one more time while counting off on her fingers

After putting the rice in the rice cooker for about 10 minutes, she took it out and started to form her rice balls.

She made 4 regular Onigiri, 5 Pepper onigiri and 3 Spicy onigiri. She cover her hands in salt water and formed the Tuna mayonnaise onigiri, then with a brush, she spread the Tuna mayonnaise on both sides and fried them, then she covered her hands in Soi sauce and then brushed both sides with the Soi sauce and fried them, she made 5 of each.

She put them on a platter...she also made some green tea.

"Morning Sakura-chan un" Deidara said waving still in his pajama pants.

"Morning Sakura" Itachi said nodding

"Morning Pinky" Kisame waving to her.

"Hey Cherry blossom " Sasori said winking at her

"Morning" Kakazu said not looking her way, only to sit down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Morning you guys, why are you up so early?" Sakura asked still gathering onigiri

"We smelt food" Kisame said laughing.

"Yeah figures" Sakura said giggling.

"Morning Sakura-chan" Tobi said waving

"Morning Hime" Pein said nodding

"Morning Sakura-chan" Konan said smiling

"Morning Bonzai" Zetsu said while nodding at her.

"Sup Hmmm," Hidan said lifting up her skirt to see what types of panties she had on today...

"The fuck Hidan!" Sakura yelled kicking Hidan in his face.

"Hahaha do it again! _It felt good_...Ms. Lace!" Hidan said while laughing loudly

"You psycho! I'll kill you!" Sakura said yelling at him, her face a little flushed

"Go ahead and try _little girl!_" Hidan said smirking

Watch as they always say "Expect the unexpected and I will come after your stupid ass" Sakura said in a warning tone

"Tch! whatever!" Hidan said walking away after grabbing two Soi sauce onigiri.

"Already loud early in the morning Hidan" Kakazu said eating

"Shut up bastard!" Hidan said sneering while chewing

"Whatever" Kakazu said taking a sip of his green tea

Sakura grabbed two onigiri and sat on the couch to watch some T.V..

After she ate and her show went off, all the Akatsuki was surrounding her..

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Sakura knew what it was, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

The only ones who would probably figure it out are Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kakazu and Zetsu.

"Why I have no idea what you are talking about Hidan" Sakura said nonchalantly

"YES THE FUCK YOU DO YOU STUPID BITCH!" Hidan yelled furious

He went to lunge at her but Sakura got up and did a back flip on top of the couch, Hidan was caught of guard so she jumped and rapped her legs around Hidan's neck and twirled in the air, with her legs still rapped around Hidan's neck and threw him into the wall, creating a dent.

"Dammit Sakura, how much is that going to fucking cost to fix that!" Kakazu asked yelling really loudly.

"I'm soo sorry Kakazu" Sakura said apologizing sincerely while covering her mouth.

"Whatever" Kakazu said going back into his room. Slamming the door in the process. _He was pissed._

"Hahahahahaha!" "Do it again, I dare you!" Hidan said laughing maniacally

The fucking maniac_laughed.._

"Are you high, you sadistic mother fucker!" Sakura asked her eyebrow rising

"Are you high bitch?"

I think a little bit or I wouldn't feel this light right now after slamming you into a fucking wall" Sakura said feeling dizzy.

After Hidan got up dusting himself off, he walked over to her. Wondering what was wrong with her

Sakura's vision was getting a little blurry. The only thing she saw before everything went black was Hidan's worried face, she fainted.

All she heard was them calling her name.

"Sakura!" Itachi said while catching her

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara, Konan and Tobi yelled

"Hime!" Pein yelled

"Pinky!" Kisame yelled after them

"Oi! Bitch wake up!" Hidan yelled..

Itachi ran to her room and put her in bed. She was panting and sweating all over.

Itachi felt her head.

"She's burning up!.." Iatchi said alarmed

"How the fuck can she just break out into a god damn fever after slamming me into a fucking wall!" Hidan said yelling

Kakazu came out his room to see what all the noise was about and saw a passed out Sakura in Itachi's arms.

"Really she's sick already; I thought it would take her a while to catch all the disease you people have carrying around inside you." Kakazu said while shaking his head

Kisame go get some ice, Kakazu a bucket of water, Tobi a rag, Deidara the thermometer and I'll go get the medicine." Itachi said everyone not leaving yet until Itachi finishing what he had to say.

"Hidan you have to take her clothes off because she is-" Itachi began

"The fuck!, why would I do that, you might not know what I'll do to her if I do." Hidan said smirking

"Actually we all know because you also know that if you even as much as _think_about doing something indecent to Sakura, every single Akatsuki member will be after you." All the Akatsuki glaring at him, threateningly.

"I can't die you panty smelling bastard" Hidan said closing his eyes and turning away

"Who said anything about dying" Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu and Pein said in unison.

"Whatever" Hidan said knowing that they _do_ have ways of torturing him and he didn't like _their_ torture.

The all went to get the respected things

Hidan took her clothes off, trying hard not to blush when he saw her matching pair of silver lace underwear and bra.

"Damn this bitch is hot, in more ways than one" Hidan said mumbling making sure no one heard him.

"Hidan!" Kakazu yelled; apparently he heard him.

"Damn my bad!" Hidan said yelling while glaring at the door.

"Shit can't a guy have a fucking imagination" Hidan said mumbling

He put her clothes in her bathroom's hamper, as he went in her bathroom, all he smelled, was vanilla, strawberries and chocolate.

"This bitch smells good, what the fuck does she use!" Hidan asked himself while engulfing himself in her scent

"Hidan get out of there NOW!" Pein said yelling

Trying to walk away quikly he shouted "Okay okay I'm coming!" Hidan said still sniffing the air

Hidan glared at the door "Bastard." Hidan said mumbling walking away

Hidan heard someone shuffle a little bit but recognized it was just Sakura.

He turned around to walk out but someone called him.

"Hi-dan, hel-p me"...Sakura said panting

"What the fuck!" Hidan said worried and shocked at the same time.

**Stay tuned to what happens next!**

**More reviews please I'm almost to the 50 mark!**

**Help out by reading and reviewing!**

**Spell checked!**


	18. Interferences that Vanish

**Hey you guys now I am pretty confident but I'm changing up a little I'm going to update every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday so that's 3 chapters updated a week, most updaters don't do that, but I'm not most updaters, I'm better...haha! Okay on with the story, someone do the disclaimer!**

**Sorry about that, I wasn't even able to keep that promise. Oh well my bad! ***

Karin: Yue doe-

Yue: Not you! I don't even like you, go get bitten somewhere; besides you're not even in this story."

Karin: Hmph whatever.

Yue: If you were in my story I'd kill you before you even say your name.

Karin: By who psyco!

Hidan: By Me Bitch!

Karin: *Shutters and walks away*...

Hidan: Yue doesn't own Naruto or any of it's fucking characters now let the fucking story begin!

Yue: Gotta love Hidan..hehe!

Re-cap: "**Hi-dan, hel-p me"...Sakura said panting**

**"What the fuck!" Hidan said worried and shocked at the same time.**End re-cap

"What the hell! Is she on crack!" Hidan said to himself while running over towards him

"Hi-dan..help me" Sakura said while still asleep.

"Ahh Sakura what is wrong with you?" Hidan asked worried

Hidan checked Sakura's forehead..

"Well her fever has gone done a little" Hidan said checking his own temperature

"Hidan help me..." Sakura said still sweating a little

"Spit it out dammit!" Hidan said yelling

"Hidan help me..." Sakura said

"What kind of stupid ass dream is she having?" Hidan asked a little weirded out

"Hidan so help me...I'll...Kill you, just you…wait!" Sakura said her face smiling

"This bitch!...had me worried for nothing..I'll kill her when she wakes the fuck up!" Hidan said to himself. "But I have to admit to himself she can be pretty interesting.

Hidan walked out, going to get Itachi.

"Itachi go check up on Sakura!" Hidan yelled walking to his room and slamming the door.

Itachi went in Sakura's room, "We'll her fever is completely gone"

"Hey you guys, no one bother her all she need is some rest, and she'll be just fine" Itachi yelled walking out of her room and shutting her door.

"Okay!" Everyone said while bringing the stuff the went to get earlier back in her room.

"Get well soon...Sakura." Everyone thought

**-3 Days Later-**

"Unhh" Sakura said while rubbing her head

"Oh..god..What the hell happened?" Sakura asked looking around her room

Sakura bolted up..

"Anhh My head" Sakura said clutching her head

Tobi came in Sakura's room

"Tobi see's Sakura's awake! Tobi see's Sakura awake!" Tobi yelled pointing and jumping up and down

"Everyone Sakura-chan is awake..!" Tobi yelled out in the hallway

Everyone came rushing in there with worried expressions on there faces..

"What's..." Sakura said looking at everyone

"Sakura!" Everyone exclaimed, they all went to her..

"wrong.." Sakura finished her statement slowly

"You've been asleep for 3 whole fucking days!" Hidan yelled at her

"Whaaat! Seriously!" Sakura screamed

"Well I'm okay now, hey you guys I'm kind of hungry." Sakura said rubbing her stomach

"Hold on, we did make some sandwiches.. un" Deidara said while walking out the door.

Deidara went to go get two tuna sandwiches for Sakura

Sakura ate them sandwiches in 2 seconds flat..

"Damn fat ass, slow down they aint' going no where" Kisame said laughing at her.

"Haha, nice one!" Hidan said high fiving Kisame

"Shut upmmhh" Sakura said still chewing.

"Glad to have you back, you know it's still early, what do you say to going to a little cafe?" Itachi asked me

"Okay, sure but someone's buying and it ain't me." Sakura said laughing

"Hehe yeah yeah..." Konan said smiling while patting her head.

They took Kisame's blue truck to the little café.

They made it to the cafe and set at a large booth, Sakura set on the outside of the booth..

The waiter came..."Umm what would you like to order.."

"I'll have a lemonade" Pein said while closing the menu

"I'll have a blue raspberry smoothie" Konan said while doing the same and stacking on top of Pein's.

"Um I'll have a strawberry shortcake please" Sakura said while smiling

"I'll have some dango" Itachi said not even looking to see if they had dango on the menu

"I'll have a fruit cup" Kisame said while turning his head afterwards to talk to Itachi

"I'll have a cherry coke" Hidan said while putting his head down on the table.

"I'll have an apple crumbly" Kakazu said while pulling his calculator out, probably to calculate how much this was going to cost.

"I'll have a banana split" Deidara said while smiling

"Tobi will have a parfait please~" Tobi said while laughing at no one

"and I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Sasori said smirking

"okay so that's a lemonade, a blue raspberry smoothie, a strawberry shortcake, some dango, a fruit cup, a cherry coke, a apple crumbly, a banana split, a parfait and a chocolate milkshake.. okay coming right up, please wait a moment.." the waiter said walking away

_I guess they did have dango here._

"Hey Sakura are you sure your okay un?" Deidara asked next to her

"I'm fine Deidara thanks for caring" Sakura said smiling at him

Deidara blushed..just a bit, not much. At least not that much that someone could see it.

"Here you go.." the waiter said

"Thank you here's your tip" Itachi said while handing him the money

"Thank you sir.." the waiter said bowing

After they ate they just sat there talking amongst themselves..

"I'll be right back you guys, I'm going to the bathroom." Sakura said while getting up

"Okay Sakura-chan" Tobi said smiling behind his mask

As Sakura was walking three girls decided to follow her. Here comes trouble I can smell it.

After Sakura was done drying her hands the three girls decided to joyfully pop in.._yippe!_

"Hmm hey skank why are you with them hotties earlier? A girl that seemed like she was the leader said.

"Haha nice one Yuuka.." Miho said patting her back

"Thanks Miho" Yuuka said while smirking at her

"Yeah you got the bitch good" Nura said laughing

"Yeah I Know Nura..." Yuuka said while flipping her hair

"Excuse me three hoes in a pod" Sakura said her eyes closed while her arms were crossed.

"I have some _hot_ boys to get back too.. I'll have a surprise for you if you come across me again. "Sakura said sneering, while walking out of the bathroom

"Ugh! The nerve, I'll give her something.." Yuuka said jealously while stomping her foot

Sakura was almost back to the booth until Yuuka decided to tap her on her shoulder..

"Excuse me...bitch!" Yuuka spat

Sakura turned around and before she knew it she got grape juice poured on her..

Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs, and the Akatsuki were shocked, not that any of them would show it though..

Miho and Nura had backed up to prevent anything spilling on them..

"Haha serves you right, now them hot guys wouldn't want anything to do with you.." Yuuka said while sneering at Sakura

"Hmm is that so..?" Sakura asked bangs covering her jade eyes

Sakura raised her hand to slap Yuuka, but just as fast her hand would swing Itachi stopped her...holding onto her arm strongly.

So Sakura raised her other hand, but this time it was Hidan who had stopped her.. holding onto her other arm just as strongly.

She stopped for a few moments, they breathe a breath of relief...but that ended just as quickly as it came, when Sakura raised her foot and kicked Yuuka in her stomach, she flew back against the checkered wall and cracked it a little..

Sakura looked up, and smirked..

While Itachi and Hidan just sighed while smirking at their teammate. Holding her arms just wasn't enough huh.

"I'll see you sometime, Yuuka" Sakura said smirking walking away with the two boys in tow.

Yuuka shuttered in fear.

"I-I w-on't for-get t-his..." Yuuka said struggling with her words

"Yeah whatever.." Sakura said not caring while shrugging

They went to go sit down

Then two dudes came up..

"I saw how you pawned Yuuka" one guy said while pointing to the crying and glaring girl

"And you are?" Sakura asked taking a bite of her strawberry shortcake

"Oh I apologize for my rudeness my name is Hayato, and-"

"And I am Tusukuren, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Ahh more interference" Kakazu said shaking his head while whispering lowly

"Well Um..." Hiyato hesitated

"Spit it out already!" Konan said pissed off

"Are you single?" Hayato asked point blank

Hidan was already up ready to punch someone

Sakura held Hidan back..

"Will you go on a date with me?" Tsukuren asked while staring at her

"_She will not_!" Itachi said standing up, his eyes crimson

Itachi got up sharigan blazing, Sakura held him back as well..

"Damn guys what do you eat! Steroids!" Sakura exclaimed while trying to hold them back, it went smoothly…a bit.

After a few seconds, Itachi and Hidan calmed down.

"Haha sissies.." Tsukuren said while mumbling.

But instead of Hidan and Itachi inflicting any pain on the two things you call human boys..

Both Sasori and Deidara punched them..

"Hmpf that…was…nothi-!" Tsukuren said as he got knocked out

"It's gonna take more than that to get us dow-" Hayato said

Both Hidan and Itachi kicked the sides of their faces and made them head but knocking them both out cold...

They all paid for their food, gave a tip and paid for the damage, they all knew they would be going home with a very angry and broke Kakazu now..

"We'll you wanna go home you guys?" Sakura said while smiling at them

"**Uh sure**.._um Sakura are you okay?_" Zetsu said while looking at me worriedly and eyeing the grape juice that made the ends of her go purple.

"Yup why?" Sakura said smiling

"We'll because you just kicked that bitch like it was the end of the week and acted like you couldn't control it.." Hidan explained laughing

"Well I did say that I would have a surprise for her the next time she came across me, and besides you, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori hit them guys like it was second fucking nature.." Sakura explained laughing

"Ahh good point.." Sasori said smirking

"We'll lets just get home before Kakazu bursts.." Pein said.. looking forward

"Um guys I think that's to late!" Sakura said while nodding her head towards Kakazu.

"WHAATTT THEEE FUCKKK!" Kakazu yelled while throwing stuff at them.

**I don't think I put enough Zetsu, Konan, Pein in here so 3 chapters are gonna be dedicated to them and Sakura's relationship in the form of a date of shopping or stuff like that...**

**please read, rate and review..**

**love ya!**

**~Ja ne! Akasaku123!**

***** spell checked!**


	19. Beaches and Shacks

**Well even though I said I would update Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays but I think I forgot to update sometime, I don't remember sometimes I do that but anyways, I did say there are gonna be 3 chapters dedicated to Konan, Pein and Zetsu but I have to put them in at the right time.. so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Let's face the facts, I will never own the amazing, awesome, epic, ninja, kick ass of a anime called "Naruto!"! ***

_**Re-ca:p**_ "We'll lets just get home before Kakazu bursts.." Pein said..looking forward

"Um guys I think that's to late!" Sakura said while nodding towards Kakazu.

"WHAATTT THEEE FUCKKK!" Kakazu yelled while throwing stuff at them _**End re-cap**_

"Uhh" Sakura said smiling while scratching the back of her head.

"I mean who the fuck does that!, it's so irresponsible and stupid, and _so help me_ if I put my hands on you all your gonna end up having to stitch more than your bodies because I'll tear you limb from limbthe next time I have to pay so fucking much. I mean I haven't seen so many fucking zeros in my life.. and Leader can't you control your fucking organization what kind of leader doesn't know how to say stop!, and Sakura _oh ho ho Sakura_ I'll get you back one way or another." Kakazu said threatening me while waving his finger at me

"Ugh you fuckers give me a migraine, and Sakura why do you always have to attract delinquents.. can't you just..Ugh I don't know stop doing what your doing.." Kakazu asked me frustrated

"Well easier said than done Kakazu" I said mumbling

"Did I say you can interrupt me!" Kakazu said yelling and glaring at me

"Well sorry, It was just suggestion instead of the riot your causing out here Mr. I-can't-ever-spend-at-least-one-dollar-for-my-comrades.. we should go home and sleep- I mean talk this out.." I said yawning.

"Uh yeah um you're right let's just get home..." Kisame said stuttering while looking around then glaring at us.

"Uhh hey you guys I suggest not fighting in front of you know who" I said taking one more look at Kakazu..

"Uhh better yet let's just not even mention any physical contact in front of him" Pein said sighing and shaking his head

"Agreed" They all said while nodding

They got home.. and a whole different fight started..

"Art is a bang you puppet eating bastard un!" Deidara yelled

"No it isn't you bomb fucking homo!" Sasori yelled

"You're so stupid why do you think art should last forever un?" Deidara asked getting quite fed up at the moment

"That's none of your concern, besides if you're such an artist as you say you are then you should already know." Sasori said getting just as fed up

"That's it!" Deidara said really serious since he dropped the un

So it seems that Deidara and Sasori decided to communicate with fists, knocking over trash bins and knocking down the already washed dishes..

"I'm not cleaning this up! So...STOP IT NOW!" I yelled furious

They both stopped and looked at each other one last time before turning away from each other with one last huff.

I went to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. I walked back to the both of them.

"Well the fight didn't last long enough for the both of you to inflict any major damage to one another, but you do have a couple of scratches and bruises". After I was done it seems that they were more pissed then before because we ran out of the Pokémon band-aids so I had to give them the Powerpuff girl band-aids.

"We'll my work here is done. I'm going to bed.. Good night.." I said yawning and waving to them

"Night..." they said while laughing at the sulking Deidara and Sasori who had powerpuff girl band-aids on their faces.

"So now what?" Kisame asked everyone

"We go to bed, because I know she didn't forget, tomorrow we all _HAVE_ to go to the beach with _HER_." Pein said tired and irritated

**-The next day-**

"Beach! Beach! Beach! Beach! Beach!" I sang

I sang jumping around in my short shorts and a grey tank top, over my swim suit which if I do say so myself it's pretty cute I had the black grey and white one, one with the white and grey stars on it.. I had my black and silver flip flops on and a beach bag filled with sunscreen, my beach towel, my umbrella, my Ipod, my Japanese centered fan, my cell phone and raspberry citrus body mist.

It was extra hot today so I decided to wait til the sun goes down a bit before getting into the water.

I spread out my beach towel and put up my umbrella which a very light color was seeing as black attracts a lot of heat.

I just sat there watching the boys in all their shirtless glory, good lord their like sex gods.. how many times will I think this?

They were playing water football which I can't quite understand yet. How do you _play _water football?

Then all of a sudden Kakazu comes over.. and then as I'm drooling over the tall tanned green eyed hottie I hear a voice in the back of my head.

**"HOT!"**

_"Who are you?" I asked shocked_

**"I'm you..duh!" Inner Sakura said**

_"Uh-huh so are you like going to be um like in my head all the time now?" I asked not really caring as much as I should have been_

**"Well lets just say that I'm going to be here for awhile and just to give you a heads up, I'm you.. but the you that is very very perverted, so don't blame me when your thinking about sex and other uncensored things, especially when you have no less then 7 guys living with you, not to mention there all hot and got the hots for you too." Inner Sakura explained**

_"Shut up!" I yelled blushing_

**"Well well well looks who coming, it's the tanned green eyed dude Kakazu himself and must I say girl he looks good enough to have..." Inner Sakura said**

_"Do not finish that sentence, I don't need to the mental image in my head" I said blushing_

**"I was just going to say have some tea and scones with gosh, paranoid much" Inner Sakura scoffed**

_"Whatever you were _not_ going to say that.." I said rolling my eyes_

**"Oh you though it was something perverted didn't you?" Inner Sakura said smirking**

_"Umm kinda yeah I did." I said no shame in my voice because I knew I was right I mean there was no point in lying to _my…self.

**"We'll this is all I'm going to say...RAPE GIRL RAPE!" Inner Sakura chanted**

I blushed at my Inners comments seeing as the Kakazu was making his way over here.

"Um hey Kakazu."I said smiling

"Hey Sakura, do you mind going to the shack with me?" Kakazu asked smiling

"Um Sure.." I said a little hesitant

**"Hey it's me again~" Inner Sakura hummed**

_"I don't need you here pervert" I said focusing on Kakazu's retreating back._

**"Hey that's mean." Inner Sakura whined**

_"Aww you think I give a fuck, your invading my mind with your perverted thoughts and actions and words." I said annoyed going on and on_

**"You know you like it, I mean you're a pervert to, not just more than a minute you were staring at the boys, then drooling over Kakazu, and I said this before I'M YOU! So you're just going to have to accept this." Inner Sakura explained**

_"Fine whatever!" I said giving up_

"Thanks for keeping me company, I was asked to clean this shack up a bit from the manager since my village were great allies with his, and his family and mine had been friends for some time, he had to go to his 4 year old daughter birthday party.." Kakazu explained looking around

"Oh no problem.." I said looking around as well

"Here you go Sakura," Kakazu handed her, her drink he gave her some...

"Hmm it smells like alcohol and raspberries," I said smelling it again

"Is that bad?" he asked already drinking his

"Nope" I said happy, I drunk it all in two gulps, I'm not that hardcore...yet.

"Hehe would you like some more" Kakazu asked still laughing at how I drunk my drink. It was weird to hear him laugh, _Kakazu's up to something. I can feel it_

"Sure." I said getting a little dizzy but not caring at all

After 5 more cups of what tasted like raspberries I was already drunk, me and Kakazu both. I'm not a strong drinker, and with my inner and her perverted thoughts I was getting ready to ruin my life, I just knew it was coming.

I was in the middle of thinking when all of a sudden Kakazu got a little closer to my face, I blushed standing up and stepping back a little, Kakazu stood up as well completing my steps one by one.. until I hit a motherfucking wall!

_Ugh! What the hell is up with walls.. every time I either about to get raped, kissed to death or shoved against something it's always a fucking wall._

Walls hate me so much after drawing one them with Crayola crayons when I was two! Get over it! Dumb walls!

I was completely up against the wall now.. and blushing like hell. Of course normal reaction for someone who is about to get…

Kakazu completely in my face now had his breath in my face, and it smelt like raspberries, as did mine. I could tell something was about to go down.

He moved in closer and his lips consumed mine, smooth, but strong.. I wasn't trying to give in seeing as the only time I ever kissed the Akatsuki was during that time with truth or dare shivering at the thought of it.

**"GIVE IN! GIVE IN!" Inner chanted**

_Noo I can't_.. but Kakazu didn't leave me must choice seeing as one of his hands were at the small of my back and his other hand in my hair.. He yanked my now hurting hair causing me to gasp and me giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth, that's when he decided he wanted to dominate my mouth, but I was Sakura Haruno I was going down with out a fight.

So I kissed back, just as much as I wanted to, seeing no harm in it now, we were both drunk and we wouldn't remember it anyway. I was off to a good start seeing as he didn't expect me to kiss back but I knew he was silently hoping for it and it gave me the chance to gain some control over his tongue but that soon died down as he started to get closer and more into it.

He pulled me into his chest and started to grind his hips into mine, I moaned in his mouth and he was silently patting himself on the back after getting that reaction out of me, it made me embarrassed, I was a sore loser but I know when to back down from a fight because that's the wise thing to do, at least for right now.

_We fell._ Not giving up and I was on top, surprising the both of us, but neither one of us stopping, I'm surprised we didn't run out of air, but at the exact moment when air was brought into the _total hardcore make-out session_, the boys decided to come into the hot bright and sunny shack.. totally not believing what they were seeing.

They all blushed including me.. Kakazu still panting from what was previously going down..

After a moment of silence.. Kisame decided it was his turn to make a remark on what he saw,

"Okay so in truth or dare your ticked about a five second or more peck on the lips with all of us even though you were attracted to all of us I know that much—"fuck you Kisame"… but you can have a hot make-out session with the most greediest of us all.. besides Hidan." Kisame said with his eyebrow raised while pointing to Hidan

"Fuck you fish breath!" Hidan yelled sneering

"Hmm well seems as our cherry blossom has moved into the dark side.._of sex_" Itachi said smirking, I did not expect Itachi to say the word "sex".

"Hmm the way she was kissing me, was like she has been doing this for years.. and I am very grateful for the entertainment _Sakura_" Kakazu said still buzzed out, I knew he was still drunk, he wasn't making anything better for me.

I was blushing like crazy now...why did he just say that?, it was already a awkward atmosphere.

"Hey _Sa-ku-ra_," They all said I hesitated turning around fearing for what was about to come..

"We got surprises for _you_, since you want to be a fucking pervert with that bastard Kakazu" Hidan said smirking sadistically

**"Yes torture, rape OMG this is the best fucking day of my life!" Inner yelled happily**

_"Shut the fuck up will you!" I yelled_

**"Never~" Inner sang**

"_..."_

**"Oh heads up girl you got 7 shirtless guys waiting to rape us, right...about...now!" inner said counting off.**

"Oh shit, damn my hormones are back...Fuck!.." I said to myself

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, Hey didn't I tell you I was gonna give more details in the kisses and how they happen and go down in the later chapters, well Kakazu was first seeing as I did make him spend money on what he didn't do haha. I hope you guys like this...click that blue button down there that says – Review this chapter.**_

_****spell checked!**_


	20. Im The Dominant One

**Haha I'm actually updating again, my last chapter I was actually proud of even though it was short but anyway enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, please stop asking..hehe..****

_**Re-cap: **_"Hey _Sa-ku-ra_," They all said I hesitated turning around fearing for what was about to come..

"We got surprises for you, since you want to be a fucking pervert with that bastard Kakazu" Hidan said smirking sadistically

**"Yes torture, rape OMG this is the best fucking day of my life!" Inner yelled happily**

_"Shut the fuck up will you!" I yelled_

**"Never~" Inner sang**

"…"

**"Oh heads up girl you got 7 shirtless guys waiting to rape us, right...about...now!" inner said counting off **

"Oh shit, damn my hormones are back...Fuck!.." I said to myself ___**End re-cap:**_

I got up ready to haul ass out that shirtless boy infested shack. But Kisame was blocking the door. Typical shark.

"Oh and Sakura, remember when I told you that I was going to get you back one way or another.." Kakazu asked me smirking

"Yeah" I said not getting where he was getting at, I was scared shitless right now.

"Well payback is a bitch isn't Sakura, the moan you made really entertained me more than I had figured it would.." Kakazu said enjoying this more than he should be. _This bastard…_

"You ass, you planned this!" I yelled angrily while pointing at him and blushing while covering my mouth

"Yes I did, oh but Sakura the kiss and the pleasure was forever real, I enjoyed it very much.. and I'm surprised you kiss that well, you may be even that good in bed" Kakazu said smirking

"Shut the fuck up Kakazu, your making them even madder.." I yelled pointing at them

"That's the whole point." Kakazu said whispering in my ear

"Oh you sick twisted bastard.." I said growling

While the rest of Akatsuki was listening to Kakazu I took the chance to slip under Kisame legs and run, run as far as my wobbly legs would take me, as I was running I looked back and saw them running fast as hell, I ran and ran trying to get away I'm a fucking ninja for god's sake...I poofed away in cherry blossoms to the back of the shack..

Panting I took off my tank top.. Sweating but seeing as they were _soooo perverted_ I went into the shack and got my raspberry citrus body spray and walked out the shack..I walked up to them in only my swim suit top and short shorts.. Let's see what they think about this! Let's see if I can switch the tables.

"Hey you guys could you come here for a sec.." I asked sweetly

They all walked up to me—more like ran...I decided to pick Tobi seeing as he was probably the least horny of them all seeing as he had the brain of a 4 year old.. at least that's what I thought.

"Hey Tobi do I smell..._sexy_.." I asked leaning in closer, smirking.

Tobi blushed as I walked towards him, he leaned in a sniffed me saying I smell _delicious.._

I blushed and said "you really think so" well that's _not_ Tobi; my plan isn't going on course here!?

"Tobi thinks that he can touch Sakura-chan anyway he wants to.." Tobi asked dropping his child voice. Well that's weird. Where the fuck did that come from!?

"Wow, are you sure he isn't oversexed you guys" I asked getting a little scared at the way he was advancing on me

"We don't even know anymore.." Deidara said shocked dropping the un

"Tobi wants Sakura-chan" seeing as he was getting closer and closer I was backing up into the water and the soggy sand.. I fell backwards with Tobi on top, getting closer and closer, he was kissing my neck, down to my collarbone up to my jaw.. ah—

"Tobi st—op.." I said panting, this was not my plan. These bastards are unexpected; completely unexpected.

"Hmm Sakura-chan is this not what you want?" Tobi asked luring me with everything he said not sounding like Tobi anymore, but sounding more like Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight still kissing my neck. He was luring me in. _Is it really this easy to get me down? Damn them. And these fucking hormones aren't helping me out one bit._

Damn even the 4 year old is experience who would have ever thought.

I looked at the Akatsuki silently pleading for help with my eyes

"Hmm should we help her?" Kisame asked them while smirking at her.

"No, I don't think so; after what she did with Kakazu, besides Tobi is using his turn now, we'll all get our turns in due time.." Itachi said sipping some water

"Go head Tobi.." Zetsu said smirking while chewing a carrot stick.

"Hai..." Tobi said enjoying what was going to happen.

"The fuck, are you actually approving of him raping me.." I asked surprised at them.

"Yes we are.." Itachi said smirking, his eyes laughing with evil.

"Aw hell no" I said sneering.

**"Oh girl forget about them because your main focus should be the boy with the jet black hair and red eyes.." Inner said **

_Actually when the fuck did his eyes change color!? What the hell is going on?_

_Oh yeah_ I looked at Tobi and before I could comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine, sweet, passionate and soft.. and what shocked me was I liked it, his tongue ran over my bottom lip causing me to gasp giving him the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth, we battled, and him being the boy _he_ is, he lost and I had complete control but then being another boy besides the one** I** thought he was, my tongue lost control and he took over…but...It was fun.

I decided to take back my control because I hate being taken over.. every one knows that!

I got on top of Tobi, him moaning this time, Tobi was completely dominated..._by me. Who would have thought. Probably Inners fault._

I ended up kissing his neck, his collarbone and his jaw line, making my way back up to his lips...I kissed him because being_ Tobi_ I actually think he deserved it. Besides at least now I feel like I like them equally. I always felt Tobi was a 4 year old even though my eyes could see his well built body, his muscles, his body frame, his nice soft hair and those eyes—…

As we were getting into it I was pulled off of Tobi panting hard and blushing like hell...That was even more unexpected.

Kisame pulled me off..."Hmm…"

Okay Pinky you've had enough fun...I didn't think you were going to get into it, I wanted to see you suffer." Kisame said shaking his head with me in his arms.

"Shut up you idiot, she wasn't suppose to know that" Sasori said shaking his head at his stupid friend.

"Retard" Itachi said drinking the rest of his water and reading his book.

"_Ohh that's what you wanted_" I asked smugly ...I got out of Kisame grasp and landed on his broad shoulders both my feet planted firmly on one of his shoulders, I was squatting down towards his ear.

"You want me too Kisame.." I asked sexily while breathing on his neck.

He was blushing purple in the face.. it was kind of cute. A purple blush, never seen that before.

"Hmm you wanna play that game _Sakura_" Kisame asked, he tried to grab me but I was too quick for him. I flipped.

I jumped off and walked up to him, pulling him down by his gravity defying hair I kissed his ear, him grabbing my waist.. it was too easy getting these guys to do what you want.

"Hey Kisame..." I whispered in his ear

"Yeah" Kisame said ready for what he _thought_ was coming..

I whispered in his ear, "Maybe next time"

I walked away leaving a stunned Tobi in the water still panting, I walked away leaving a thoughtless Kakazu still think about the little session we had earlier, and a even more stunned Akatsuki organization. I don't know if they were stunned because of what I was wearing or stunned because I just had my way with 3 Akatuski in one day under the same hour.. I was good! Even I didn't know this until today…but…

I found out five things today..

**(1)** I had a perverted inner

**(2)** That inner comes out when I'm drunk

**(3)** I purposely let out my inner when I'm kissed because she is kick ass at kissing and seducing; we all know that.

**(4)** I want to find out how the rest of them kiss, seeing as I liked the last two greatly and...

**(5)** I look HOT!

**Tell me if you like this or not...but just a heads up I have and Idea about the kisses one kiss/make-out per chapter every two chapters or should I just surprise you at different times...you choose...please read and review!**

***spell checked~! 2013**


	21. Individual Bentos

_**Hey you guys...okay so I had a little problem today but who cares? right...so on with the goddamn story! ***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, because I'm not a major anime genius like Misashi Kishimoto!**

_**Re-cap:**_ I walked away leaving a stunned Tobi in the water still panting, walked away leaving a thoughtless Kakazu still think about the little session we had earlier, and a even more stunned Akatsuki organization. I don't know if they were stunned because of what I was wearing or stunned because I just had my way with 3 Akatuski in one day under the same hour.. I was good!

I found out five things today..

**(1)** I had a perverted inner

**(2)** That inner comes out when I'm drunk

**(3)** I purposely let out my inner when I'm kissed because she is kick ass at kissing and seducing.

**(4)** I want to find out how the rest of them kiss, seeing as I liked the last two greatly and...

**(5)** I look HOT! _**End Re-cap:**_

I walked back to the shack to gather my things since it was getting dark.. We headed back home and I decided to make a quick snack.. I had a ice tea and a bag of chips.. I ate that and went to go take a 20 minute shower...

I put on my black silk pajamas and headed of to bed, thinking about today's events...Kakazu made out with me, I made out with Tobi who surprisingly is a great kisser and then I lead Kisame on... oh lord my inner is going to be the death of me.. She's going to take over! I'll get killed by her!

**YOU DAMN RIGHT!**

…_!_

**-The Next Day-**

I got out of bed stretching my muscles, it felt so good.. I took a shower deciding to wash my hair today and trim it a little seeing as it was waist length hair after that now it was up to my back, not to long, not to short and it was very cute..

I decided today I wanted to put on my grey mini skirt and white tee with the red bat prints on it and some black flip flops, diamond earrings and Akatsuki ring.

I walked out my room feeling new and refreshed.. I went into the kitchen and saw the guys.

"Morning you guys.." I said still yawning forgetting about what happened yesterday at the beach.

"Morning Sakura-chan, hey can you make us some bentos today, were going to the park un.." Deidara asked me sweetly

"Sure but why?" I said confused walking into the kitchen

"We'll you see..." Deidara started sending me into a flashback, I hate these things

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey Tobi says let's go to the park" _

_"What the hell Tobi no one wants to go to the park un" Deidara said annoyed_

_"I think we should, it's a nice place to read my book." Itachi said smirking_

_"Yeah C'mon let's go" Kisame said agreeing with his crimson eye teammate_

_"Hmpfh! All of a sudden you guys wanna go because Itachi said so un" Deidara said not budging_

_"So what, shut up and let's go" Itachi said annoyed_

_"Whatever un!" Deidara said giving in after glaring at Itachi._

_While walking around the saw this family on a red and white checkered sheet, talking_

_"Hey honey I made some bentos for everyone" The mom said_

_"Sweet Mom can we eat then?" the little boy said_

_Sure Taro, go ahead it's lunch time anyways.." The mom said smiling_

_"Yeah! oh! oh! I got Tandoori Chicken today, thanks mom your the best.." Taro said laughing and smiling_

"When will this cursed flashback end already!" I said yelling

"Wait dammit!" Deidara said while glaring at her.

_**Resuming Flashback after being rudely paused**_

_"Hey what in the fuck is a be-to" Hidan asked not knowing how to pronounce the said word_

_"You mean bento you dimwit" Itachi said shaking his head_

_"Whatever fuck face just fucking tell me what the hell it is!" Hidan yelled at Itachi _

_"It's a Japanese lunch box assorted with different types of Japanese dishes, most are handmade.." Itachi explained while silently planning to set Hidan's scythe on fire later on._

_"Hmm think we should get pinky to make us some, and then come back here tomorrow." Kisame asked everyone_

_"Hmm that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Itachi said thinking while closing his book._

_"Okay its settle tomorrow we're eating bentos!" Sasori said yelling while smirking._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Finally it's over!" I said stretching

"_It wasn't even_ **that long**" Zetsu said shaking his head at me

"It was long enough" I said closing my eyes.

"No what's long is my d-" Hidan said smirking

"Don't fucking finish that sentence bastard!" I yelled while blushing

"Okay so you just want some bento's.. okay no problem" I said smiling

I put my apron on and began cooking I told the boys to go watch TV or something, they did as they were told and went away..

**-A hour or two later-**

"Okay Diedara you have rice, tandoori chicken, fried egg, french bread and sweet sesame balls." I explained while handing him his yellow bento box

"Sweet! Just like that brat at the park un." Deidara exclaimed while jumping up

"Wow your such a-" Hidan started to say

"Anyways.. Itachi you have rice, Tandoori chicken, shrimp tempura, friend egg, shrimp Mayonnaise and sweet dumplings.." I said smiling at him

"Thank you.. Sakura.." Itachi said smirking

"Your very welcome Itachi.." I said smiling back at him

"Okay Kisame, you have rice, steam rolls, hamburger steak, pork cutlet and sweet potato.." I said counting off the things he had

He smirked at his bento "Thanks Pinky.." Kisame said grinning

"Hidan you have rice, hamburger steak, fried egg, and squid fried soba noodles." I said

His eyes shined with pleasure "Thanks fucker.." Hidan said smiling

"Fuck you bastard!" I yelled angrily; _little bitch! Always callin' me names!_

"Kakazu you have Rice, California rolls, Octopus sausage, meatloaf and rice croquette." I said smiling handing him a dark green bento box.

"Thank you.." Kakazu said smiling

"Tobi you have rice, french bread, fried egg, shrimp tempura and octopus sausage." I said smiling

"Tobi says Thank you Sakura-chan!" Tobi screamed

"You're welcome Tobi" I said while ruffling his hair, forgetting yesterday.

"Sasori you have rice, fortune rolls, jambalaya, sweet and sour pork and broccoli.." I said while handing him a blood red bento box.

"Thank you Sakura.." Sasori said while smelling his bento box

"Leader you have Rice, t-bone rolls, pork cutlet, french bread and summer rolls." I explained while putting it down in front of him.

"Thank you Cherry blossom" Pein said while smirking

"Zetsu you have rice, broccoli, fried egg, french bread, steamed rolls and potato salad." I said while giving it to him.

"Konan you have Rice, tandori chicken, jambalaya and pork cutlet with some grapes and strawberries.."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"I also got you guys some lemonade and orange juice because I know how Hidan loves orange juice.." I said smiling

"See this is why I fucking like her, why didn't we get this bitch sooner?" Hidan asked everyone while he still was staring at his mouthwatering bento box

And Tobi answering not knowing it was a rhetorical question

"Oh Tobi knows the answer to Hidan-chan's question.. Because Sakura-chan would have beaten your ass until there was nothing left to sacrifice to your lord Jashin..." Tobi said explaining uncharacteristically

Kisame, Sakura, Deidara and Sasori were on the floor laughing, Zetsu, Itachi and Pein smirking and a fuming Hidan ..and a Tobi not understanding why what he said was funny..

"I will FUCKING KILL YOU! Hidan yelled angrily putting his bento down on the counter

"Don't touch Tobi, before I actually make what Tobi said come true.." I said sneering after getting up off the floor from laughing.

"Hmpf Sissy!" Hidan said huffing while sneering at Tobi

"Just get out already" I said fed up.

"See you later Sakura-chan and thank you un!" Deidara said piling into Pein's truck

"No problem Dei-chan!" I yelled happily

"We'll be back tonight!" Deidara yelled back

"Okay!" I yelled back

"Don't hurry home!" I said a little too loudly

"Hey we heard that!" They said while glaring playfully.

"Haha, see you," I said closing the base door and made some popcorn getting my laptop and watching vampire knight...

"Oh Zero your _soo_ cool" I said to no one in particular

**"AND HOT! Inner said**

"_Damn your back" I said_

**"Haha in the flesh we'll actually in outlines in your mine but whatever.." Inner said while shrugging**

"_What do you want I finally got them damn boys out the base and then you pop up." I said while rolling my eyes_

**"Haha you know you love me" Inner said**

_"Nope" I said nonchalantly_

**"That's mean but I'm going anyway, got some stalking to catch up on." Inner said nonchalantly**

_"Omfg I'm half stalker...I want to die" I said while gasping_

**"Shut up, hey look Zero is about to shoot Aidou.." Inner said**

_"Ahh! Shut up let me get back to this!" I said_

**"Bye~" Inner said walking away**

"_Whatever and don't come back!" I said_

**"I will!" Inner yelled**

**-1 hour later-**

Sakura still fast asleep

"Ahh who would ever knew the daughter of them two fools would be here...Sakura Haruno, we meet again, but this time you won't get away.. I'll kill you for sure this time, and if I don't then I'll just take what's precious to you once more!"

**Wow I wonder who that mysterious person is that snuck into the base; security just isn't that tight around the Akatsuki huh?...Hmm until next time**

**Ja Ne!**

**(Oh and Read and review, I know you read, so now just review!)**

**Click that button, you know you want to!**

***spell checked!**


	22. Let The Games Begin

**Hey! I'm back now on with this story...Too many people use Orochimaru and Kabuto as the villains in these stories so I will be making up my own villains, that's more thrill to the story because then you won't really know what their capable of...so just to make that clear..**

**Disclaimer: Shh *whispered* Don't you really wished we own Naruto? *shouts* WELL WE DON'T! AND NEITHER DO I DAMMIT! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Haha Enjoy!**

_Re-cap:_

**-1 hour later-**

Sakura still fast asleep

"Ahh who would ever knew the daughter of them two fools would be here...Sakura Haruno, we meet again, but this time you won't get away.. I'll kill you for sure this time, and If I don't then I'll just take what's precious to you once more!" _End Re-cap:_

"Time to take my little captive, right about now. I hope they won't miss their little kitten so much seeing as she is about to become a little less pink.."

"But just for precautions"...He had a napkin with a type of alcoholic powder on it that knocks you out for about a day.

"Maybe I'll right a little note just to shake them up a bit, **this is so fun**!"

"There, that should do it."

"Okay, up you go little girly." he hauled her on his back and took Sakura away to god knows where..

**-Back at the base with Akatsuki-**

"Whoo, that was fun un!" Deidara said smiling while stretching

Tobi told you Deidara-sempai, the park would be fun with homemade bentos.." Tobi said smiling even more

"Yeah for someone who was against the whole park idea you sure were having fun.." Itachi said smirking

"So what un!" Deidara yelled angrily

"Haha fucking sissy!" Hidan laughed

"I only really like the trees there." Zetsu stated shrugging

"That's all you like Zetsu" Kakazu said while smirking at him

"And all you like Kakazu is money you fag!" Hidan said laughing

"That's right and it's nothing wrong with it." Kakazu said smirking

"_Yes the hell it is if_ **you can't share a fucking penny**!" Zetsu said angrily.

"No I can't, that's 1 cent less that I will have if I do share it!" Kakazu said angrily back

"Hey has anyone seen Pinky, I didn't see her when I came in and it looks like she was out here because she has popcorn out and the TV still on." Kisame asked worriedly.

"Woah, she sure has turned into a sloppy little child.." Kakazu stated looking around

"No it's a dent in the couch and the blanket looks like someone was pulled from it.." Zetsu said looking closely at the couch.

"That's suspicious.." Itachi said thinking while looking around the room

"Hey fuckers!" Hidan yelled from the dining room

"What Hidan?" Pein asked angrily sneering

"There's a fucking note here, stating that someone kidnapped Sakura!" Hidan yelled angrily

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled loudly

_How the fuck they get into the base!_

"The fuck are you talking about Hidan" Kisame asked rapidly.

"Here read the got damn note yourself" Hidan said passing it to Kisame to read aloud.

_"Dear Akatsuki_

_Your precious blossom belongs to me now, I'm gonna take something precious from her again, if you want her back come to abandon school building in the village Konoha, I'm sure you'll find it to your liking once you get here.._

_Your friend..._

_P.S you'll find out my name when we all meet in person.._

_P.S.S be prepared I'm not giving up this girl so easily."_

"That bastard!"

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Let me kill him, let me do it...! LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM NOW! Even If I do sacrifice his bitch ass to Jashin-sama, even Jashin won't be happy with the crappy gift. I'll just hang him on my wall and throw darts at him!.

**"I'll eat him, I'll eat him, I'll eat him, I'll eat him, I'll eat him whole, fuck chewing him, that bastard won't know what's coming if he doesn't give her back.." **

"_Sakura,_ how the fuck does a girl like that get kidnapped!" Kakazu said getting angry

"We're going now un!" Deidara yelled enraged

"Can Tobi kill him first!" Tobi asked, his voice getting a bit deep grabbing his cloak.

"Tch! Damn!" Itachi cursed while closing his book and putting his cloak.

"Hey when you guys are done killing him, I'll turn him into a worthy puppet and then burn him." Sasori said suggesting while shrugging and putting on his cloak and zipping it up

"Someone calm down Zetsu and Hidan before they try and kill one of us" Pein said thinking while waving at them in a indifferent manner.

If Konan was here we could get there way faster, but I sent her somewhere when we were at the Park earlier.

"Let's get moving!" Pein yelled leaving the base, and locking it.

**-hours later-**

"There here master.."

_**"Good Let the games begin!"**_


	23. Our Most Precious Blossom!

**Hey 2 chapters in two days, claps for me... XD**

**Disclaimer: We went over this already I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Man you guys are persistent. -_-**

_Re-cap:_

**-hours later-**

"There here master.."

_**"Good Let the games begin!"**_

_End Re-cap: _

"Let them in." Akihiko stated "_well it's already daybreak, it took them quite a while_."

"Yes Master"..

The double doors opened slowly, revealing a man with long black hair, with a dark blue shine to it.. strong midnight blue eyes smiling fangs showing.

"Welcome my _bastards,_ to my kingdom.. you want your bloss-" Akihiko started

"Shut the fuck up and give Sakura back" Hidan said yelling interrupting the mysterious man

"Yeah I think I might want to kill you myself." Kisame said sneering

"Your not worthy of a human puppet." Sasori said glaring "but then again I could always use someone like you.

"Hehe sure well instead if provoking you I should have introduced myself.. my name is Akihiko." Akihiko said while bowling lightly

"Hey the three feisty men over there what's your names?" Akihiko asked

"Hidan bitch!"

"Kisame Hoshigaki"

"Sasori of the red sand; but you might want to remember it, seeing as your gonna be saying the name for your last words." Sasori said still glaring, his chocolate eyes glazed over with anger.

"Haha your funny, _I like that_, but you won't be fighting me." Akihiko said shrugging nonchalantly

"What!" They all said angered even more.

"You'll be fighting..." Akihiko started and gave a hand signal.

"Me!" Akano said while glaring.

"But that's a fucking chick." Hidan said pointing

"So what you sexist bastard.. fuck you!" Akano said yelling while flipping him the finger

"Woah, she's fiesty _I like that_.. let's sacrifice this bitch." Hidan said smiling while looking at Pein for approval.

**She was moderate height. Burnt red type of hair color, purple eyes.**

"I'm not a bitch, you little fucker my name is Akano Takika, nice to make your acquaintance bitches!" Akano explained while grinning madly

"Hmm hey Akano take your fight somewhere else" Akihiko said waving his hand

"Yes Lord Akihiko" Akano, Hidan, Kisame and Sasori all disappeared out of the abandon building into the first war field.

"Hmm Shall we begin!" Akano said while cracking her knuckles.

"Hmpfh!" Hidan, Kisame and Sasori said while getting into their stances.

"Hmm Well who are the three over there..?" Akihiko asked pointing

"Zetsu!"

"Itachi Uchiha Hn."

"Kakazu"

"We'll aren't you guys the polite one's well I have you fight Hmm Daiko" Akihiko said while thinking.

"Yes Lord Akihiko" Daiko said bowing

"You're fighting." Akihiko said while nodding his head towards him

"Yes Lord Akihiko.. You three follow me." Daiko ordered while walking

**He is also moderate height, long white hair, light blue colored eyes.**

"I don't take orders from anyone except from Pein-sama." Itachi said glaring, his crimson eyes blazing red.

"Go Itachi!" Pein ordered yelling

"Hai Leader!" Itachi said while disappearing before anyone else.

They all disappeared into the second war field.

"You all come at me at the same time, otherwise you all will end up dead.." Daiko said while getting into his fighting stance.

"Quit ordering me around, I'll do what I please" Itachi said activating his sharigan.

"Hn." Daiko said while glaring at him.

"And who are the other two?" Akihiko asked while nodding towards them

I'm Deidara" Deidara said while glaring at the man

"I'm Tobi" Tobi said, while revealing his red eye, his voice turned deep.

Hmm We'll you'll be fighting...Azura.

Yes!" Azura said while bowing

**He is moderate height, bright short yellow hair, red eyes, fangs**.

"Fight!" Pein yelled while still holding his stare with Akihiko.

"Yes Pein-sama.." Deidara said while disappearing from the building.

They disappeared into the third war field.

"Hmm I guess it's just you and me _Pein-sama."_ Akihiko said while chuckling.

"Hmm I guess it is, shall we get this started _little one_?" Pein said getting agitated

Suck language young lord, but your are correct, lets start this now.. all for the precious blossom of yours.." Akihiko said

Don't you dare speak of Sakura like she is a possession!" Pein yelled while standing straight.

Pein zoomed behind Akihiko in a fast rapid motion, "You're way to slow", Pein punched him in his neck causing Akihiko to cough up blood.

"Huh, your fast huh...I'll match that speed", Akihiko appeared behind Pein in a mille second throwing him into the brick wall, probably breaking several of his bones, Pein comes out un touched Rennigan activated with even more force than before.

"Oh so you have the famous Rennigan?" Akihiko asked while smirking, his mouth forming an "O" shape.

"Your not so bright huh?, It was activated this whole entire time, it always is.." Pein stated

"So what! geez I don't always pay attention to the little things, but I did notice you have a lot of piercings.." Akihiko stated looking at Pein's face more clearly

"You notice that little factor but you didn't notice the important power of my one and only Kekkai Genkai?" Pein asked shocked while looking at the mysterious man in front of him

"Nope."

"That alone will be your down fall.." Pein said sneering even more than before

"No worries this will be over soon..." Akihiko said smirking

"I'll make sure of it myself..." Pein said smirking as well.

**-With Hidan and the others-**

"Hmm fighting a chick will be easy.." Kisame said laughing while gripping his sword.

"Not as easy as you think fish stick" Akano said glaring

"Heh! We'll see about that!" Kisame said grabbing his sword even more behind his back

Kisame got his Samahada out and end up cutting her left cheek left leg and right arm.. almost half of her chakra was gone because of THREE cuts on her body and Sakura had more than three cuts on her body when she fought him and she was still able to do her own high-level jutsu afterwards, this girl isn't so strong.

"Damn Fish stick what kind of fucking sword is that!" Akano asked on one knee

"We'll if you would read the bingo book."

"What?" Akano asked confused while glaring and panting very hard.

"Nothing girl.." Kisame said while glaring back at her, and then grinning wildly

"Whatever" Akano said while getting up groggily

"Okay Kisame you're just talking to the bitch, you're not fighting her..." Hidan said fed up

"What are you talking abou-" Akano started while glancing over to the silver haired man.

"...Like this!" Hidan yelled while charging towards her.

Hidan caught her off gaurd cutting her abdomen, and stabbing her foot.

Akano howled in pain

"Shit that hurt like a bitch!" Akano yelled while glancing down to her now bleeding foot

"Ahh music to my ears...pain is such a wonderful sound." Hidan said sighing while red tinted his cheeks

"Shut up Hidan now you just sound like you're in the middle of havig sex with her..." Kisame said disgusted while looking at him

"Yeah with Sakura not her.." Hidan finished while closing his eyes and smirking

"Eww pervert.." Sasori said glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Your disgusting Sakura is _who knows where_ and you're talking about having sex with her… hmm maybe I should make Sakura into a puppet." Sasori said thinking shoving away what Hidan said earlier.

"And you're talking about **ME** being a pervert!" Hidan stated while looking at him in disbelief

"Both of you are perverts now shut up and pay attention!" Kisame yelled facing forward at the now fuming girl in front of them.

**-With Itachi and the others-**

Sharigan spinning wildly. "Welcome to the nightmare realm" Itachi said dangerously

"Hn! I don't care if I die we were only suppose to stall you sir, not actually fight with you." Daiko stated while glaring at him

"What? Itachi asked confused

"You're not very bright are you?" Daiko asked shaking his head

"Brighter then what you'll ever be.." Itachi said while keeping his guard.

"Hn." Daiko said while closing his eyes.

**-With Deidara and Tobi-**

"Hmm so you have a hyper voice and a deep voice?" Azura asked confusedly

"Yesss!" Tobi answered while smiling

"Wow.. your weird" Azura said shaking his head.

"Why the hell are we talking and not fighting un!" Deidara asked while glaring at the both of them

"Tobi doesn't like fights Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said while looking at Deidara

"Besides we weren't really suppose to fight you forreal just stall you." Azura stated while shrugging you

"What?" Tobi and Deidara said in unison

**-With Zetsu-**

_"__Sakura_!, **Sakura!**, _Sakura_!, **Sakura****!**, _**SAKURA**_! _Give her back now_!" Zetsu said charging full speed, Diako got in a fighting stance but Zetsu split in two different parts, one being white and the other being black, it caught him off guard he was in between to psychopaths with different voices.. They hit him at the same time one in his stomach the other in his back and he was thrown against a tree going through 3 trees hitting a boulder making a crack..

"He ran at a high speed back into the field saying haha you guys are good, but you know we were only suppose to be stalling you like I said before because..." Daiko said while coughing frantically.

Akano, Azura and Diako: "**Stall you enough so your powers get taken away**!"

At that time Akihiko came up behind Hidan and took his immortality away and his abilities to torture opponents in his rituals, took Kisame's samahada's chakra sucking abilities away labeling it as only a huge sword, and Sasori's chakra was half drained taking away his ability to put different kinds of chakra into his puppets and sand. and He took Itachi's sharigan(s) away, took Kakazu's elements away and only left him with one heart and took Zetsu's disappearing and splitting up tricks away. Akihiko came up behind Tobi and took Tobi's sharigan away also and took away Deidara's bomb making ability away from his mouths. He beat Pein and took away his Kekkai genkai, making Pein's eyes a goldish brown color. Along with all their chakra.

"Bring these fools back to the hideout and I'll get Sakura." Akihiko said walking away

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Hmm tie them up.." Akihiko said while glancing at them

"Hey Sakura Haruno wake up!" Akihiko said while kicking her

"Hnn, wha-what where am I!" Sakura started to wake up trying to clutch her now bruised stomach

"Who are you? And why are Akatsuki here!" Sakura asked worried and afraid just a little

"Oh me? I'm Akihano but you can just call me your worst nightmare!" Akihiko joked while laughing

"Oh I'm just kidding I'm Akihiko, I killed your parents awhile back well four of my greatest fighters did, um oh- and I am about to kill these precious people to you also." Akihiko said pointing to the tied up Akatsuki members

"NO! Why!" Sakura asked almost in tears

"Because I hate you." Akihiko said deeply

"You- You're Akihiko Takishama" Sakura stated her eyes wide with fear

"Your correct sweet heart." Akihiko said while leaning down to her level

"But I- I thought my parents killed you!" Sakura stuttered

"Oh but you _thought_ that they did. They _KNEW_ they didn't kill me, so that's why they sent you away, so you wouldn't be killed but look at you know, after all that sacrificing you still got caught." Akihiko explained laughing evilly

"What sacrificing! Where! Where" Hidan asked happily

"Oh so you're awake I see." Akihiko said casting fearful glances at them

"What the fuck you bastards, why'd you take our powers.." Hidan asked sneering at them

"Because you're in the way". Akihiko dashedd to all of them, kicking them all into the wall at the same time, making them spit out blood.

"NOO! Stop!" Sakura yelled in tears

"Oh it's okay sweetie you'll soon join them.." Akihiko said while laughing

Akihiko came up behind Sakura, touching the ropes her hands and feet were tied with and bending her neck in his favor, he bit down on her neck, fangs piercing her flesh and blood coming out along with her pink colored chakra.

She hissed with pain and screamed chocking back gasps of air...he got done with her and he released her, Sakura dropping down to her knees..

Naruto hearing the scream in the abandon school building gathered everyone up in lightning speed except for the teachers seeing as their wasn't enough time, he heard noises all around him, like serious fights were going one. What the hell was happening?

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro burst through the door and looked around and just to the Akatsuki tied up and beaten.

"What the hell is the Akatsuki doing here?" Naruto asked shocked

"Dobe look it's...Sakura!" Sasuke said shocked even more while looking at her damaged body

"Oh we have more company, would you care to join us, my Konoha and Suna flower petals." Akihiko asked while waving his hands

"Is this guy gay!" Tenten asked Ino in a whisper

"NO THE HELL I"M NOT GAY!" Akihiko yelled outraged

"Ohh good to know." Tenten said sneering at him; she felt a dangerous aura around this guy. It wasn't good.

"We'll just stay there like good little kitties while I finish off this girly over here; it won't take longer than a second." Akihiko said smirking. His eyes swam with sadistic intent.

Before turning around Akihiko and everyone there sensed an enormous amount of fierce sharp chakra emitting from...**Sakura!**

Akihiko rapidly ran towards Sakura and held her neck tightening his grip, purple eyes piercing through her on jade ones.

He threw her against the wall, but she got up twice as fast, and twice as strong.

_**What the fuck I though I sucked out her abilities and chakra, how can she still have so much left in her system!**_

_Being thrown against the wall wasn't in my rule book. Thinking back on what happened to my mom and dad, the boys I love ,Konoha, Suna and Akatsuki, my friends, I was fed up and tired of the bullshit. It's not time to be getting weak. I have to avenge my parents. I can't be weak right now!_

Hair covered my jade eyes...as I said…

**"Who are you to hurt my friends?" **

**"Who are you to hurt **_**my**_** boys?"**

**"The boys I care so much about"**

**"Who were you to kill my father?"**

**"Who were you to kill my mother?"**

**"Who are you to take what's mine?"**

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TRAMPLE ON WHAT I FIND MOST PRECIOUS!"**

Sakura flashed up to Akihiko, Diako, Azura and Akano punching them four in the wall turning them into dust and the blew away into the wind...

In the air they heard Akihiko's deeply terrifying voice...

"I'll be back; just you wait my precious Sakura Haruno." Akihiko said laughing evilly

Everyone looked shocked, by now Hinata and Shino had cut the Akatsuki loose..

Sakura fainted having used every ounce of her chakra, she was empty, but not enough to be dead.

Itachi go to that computer and find out how we can get our abilities back." Pein ordered pointing to the one in the corner.

"Is that possible?" Naruto said while holding Sakura in his arms.

"Hn." Itachi said running towards it.

Itachi searched and found a solution immediately. Like it was meant to be this way. Ignoring it.

"Um Leader-sama.." Itachi hesitated

"We have to go to the real world..." Itachi said staring at everyone.

***spell cheked.**


	24. Explanation

**Hey you guys, I reached over 60 reviews, I'm soo happy! thanks soo much, I'm updating again...haha :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this...lol:) I don't own Naruto.. * **

_Re-cap:_

Itachi go to that computer and find out how we can get our abilities back." Pein ordered pointing to the one in the corner

"Is that even possible" Naruto said while holding Sakura in his arms.

"Hn." Itachi said running towards it

Itachi searched and found a solution immediately. Like it was meant to be. Ignoring it.

"Um Leader-sama.." Itachi hesitated

"We have to go to the real world..." Itachi said _End Re-cap_

"What the fuck is a "_real world"._ Hidan asked

"We'll to put it in simpler terms it's like the future, like modern technology and stuff like that" Itachi explained while reading off of the computer.

"So technically were like time traveling?" Sasuke asked while looking at his older brother.

"No not really and besides you don't want _that_ because if we did time travel we could end up changing the past the present and future.." Itachi explained to his little brother

"Okay Akatsuki, go back to the base and pack were going and where taking Sakura with _us._" Pein announced while glancing at her.

"Woah!, hold on Pein that isn't fair, we get to go with you." Naruto said speaking for Konoha and Suna.

And why is that?" Kakazu asked confused

"Because Sakura is hurt because of all this, I don't think being alone with you guys…, no offense..." Naruto said smiling

"None taken" Pein said while closing his eyes and remembering past events with his subordinates. Damn them!

"...is a good idea, I mean were not enemies no more, but still I wanna make sure she is safe" Naruto finished looking down at the ground

"I wanna make sure that she is safe, were all friends here so why can't we go.." Ino said glaring while whining

"Fine, you can come." Pein said sighing

"Yeah it's not like were stopping you, were not enemies anymore so why should we." Kakazu said shurgging

"Sakura as precious to you just as she is precious to us." Pein said smirking towards a glaring Ino

"Yeah it wouldn't be fun without more Konoha and suna brats there." Kisame said smirking as well, his shark teeth showing.

"Besides who knows how long we'll be there, and the good thing is, it won't matter how long were there, it won't altar time here or time there, we won't grown or age...we'll be the same there and when we come back here we'll be the same here." Itachi

"Okay so everyone we'll meet back here after we all pack.. Itachi you pack Sakura's stuff since you're probably the least perverted out of all of us—them…all of them." Pein said glaring at the others after catching himself.

"Yes Leader-sama.. I'm sure I am.." Itachi said smirking

"Okay everyone head out.." Pein yelled.

**-3 hours later-**

"Okay is everyone here.." Pein asked looking around for missing people

"Okay Itachi, you got the jutsu ready.." Pein asked

"Hai.. Remember all the people in Konaha and Suna and everyone else will temporarily forget about us, except for Kakashi, the Hokage and Konan we left them notes to our whereabouts." Itachi explained

"Okay everyone into the transportation circle." Itachi said while stepping in the circle.

"It's 25 of us..." Itachi said while counting each of them in his head.

"Okay Ni, Juu, Go, Inu, Neko, Ryu, Usagi, Nezumi, Uma, Buta, Kame, Tori, Ushi, Hebi, Saru, Kingyo, Between the Akai flowers and the Aoi sky, we battle in Kilroi Feilds and Murasaki clouds we transport on the Kuroi and Shiroi wings of the night." Itachi said while closing his eyes, while his body glowed a faint white color, everyone else's body glowed black.

"Okay everyone the jutsu is ready we will be transported into the real world in 10 seconds, everyone must have their belongings in hand and everyone who is going must be in the circle.." Itachi said while looking out of the circle to see if anyone or their belongings were out of the circle.

"Troublesome" Shika said while yawning

"In 5 seconds...5...4...3..2..1.." Kisame said while counting

In a matter of seconds they were in front of this big empty house...

"Woah! This house is huge..." Naruto said while gaping like a fish

"Okay everyone I already talked to the mayor of this whatever they call it _town_, don't ask why or how.. I just did." Pein said walking passed them all.

"Okay weird..."Temari said walking after him and glancing at his back.

"Okay everyone get inside its still day time _here_, so it's weird that we all just popped in front of a huge house out of no where." Pein said talking behind him

"Hai!" Everyone said running towards the house

When they got inside they saw a huge living room, with a flat screen, two long couches 4 love seats and two coffee tables and a recliner chair.

They went in the dining room and saw a long table with 30 chairs, a sink, stove, ovens refrigerators, cabinets and counter.

They acknowledged all the floors seeing as it was 5 floors, one floor was the basement, it had a type of bar theme going on, with one bathroom and a bunch of chairs and music set down there.

The second floor was the living room, dining room, family room and backyard.

The third floor was the rooms, 10 bedrooms down here along with 10 bathrooms and two back up bathrooms; closets occupying the hallways here and there.

The fourth floor had fifth teen bedrooms and fifth teen bathrooms; closets were throughout the hallways as well.

The fifth floor had a balcony big enough to fit a local party for at least 30 people.

Woah! This place is huge..!" Naruto said looking around, his eyes wide

Sitting on the couch "You already said that" Sasori said rolling his eyes

"Oh I did didn't I.. my bad.. hehe" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay everyone go to any room you would like.. um I'll guess we'll order out tonight since Sakura isn't awake yet. Shikamaru said taking over for Pein.

"Yes un!" Deidara said punching the air

After taking Sakura to her room he also put her boxes and bags in there as well cut off her light and closed her door.

"MEETING!" Tobi yelled while jumping up and down.

Everyone was down stairs in the course of three minutes.

Pein was in the recliner chair.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were in the four love seats.

Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakazu, Sai, Shika, Neji, Ino and Chouji sat on one couch.

Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Temari and Kankuro sat on the other couch, Akamaru sat on the floor along with Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu with Rock Lee.

"Okay so here's first, we can do whatever we want in this house except for go into Sakura's room alone, only the girls can." Pein said looking at the boys with glares

"I don't know how many perverts are in this house right now, but I don't want her to end up pregnant by any of you bastards so keep your hands and your man parts to yourselves.." Pein explained while glaring at them

"Too much information Pein-.." Ino said pretending to gag.

"Sorry bout that, and after what happened back there at that school house, when Sakura released that enormous amount of chakra she probably won't be awake for about a week." Pein said thinking about the events

"Were painting our rooms today so I suggest we get to work.." Pein said while getting up and stretching.

Pein painted his room a rusty orange and black, Itachi painted his room, black and a burgundy red, Kisame painted his room a light blue and grey, Deidara painted his room a light yellow and and baby blue while Sasori painted his room a blood red, brown, and grey and Tobi painted his room white, orange and red.

Hidan panted his room, black, red and grey with a splash of magenta, Kakazu painted his room a mixture of greens and blacks, Zetsu painted his room, black, white and green with a dash of gold here and there..Naruto painted his room Orange and Black with a splash of yellow and Sasuke painted his room, dark blue, black and red.

Sai painted his room, black, white and purple, Ino painted her room a dark purple and a sky blue, Shika painted his room a dark green and brown with a splash of red, Chouji painted his room yellow, brown and red and Tenten painted her room red, black and orange with white here and there.

Neji painted his room brown, peach and white, Rock Lee painted his room leaf green, white and black, Hinata painted her room a lavender color with a splash or sky blue and magenta, Shino painted his room black, white and grey and Kiba painted his room red, grey and white.

Gaara painted his room dark red, a sea foam green and black, Temari painted her room and dirty yellow, dark blue and grey and Kankuro painted his room Purple, grey and black.

After they were done they let the paint dry...

"Man paint takes forever to dry, remember we painted the base and it took a whole two days to dry un" Deidara said thinking

"Well this world's paint is different.." Itachi said while reading his favorite book.

"Hey mine's is dry only after 10 minutes!" Ino yelled out of her room.

"Mine too!" Kiba said while laughing with Akamaru

"Me three!" Naruto said while pumping his fist

"We'll then I guess we can start unpacking and decorating our rooms now." Itachi said walking away closing his book and smirking

"Okay get going!" Pein said while walking away

**(A.N: I would describe what would be in the bedrooms, but I don't want you guys to get bored but just know their bedrooms are cool and the stuff matches with the colors of the paint they picked out so use your imagination)**

They all finished their rooms and after that they were hungry and tired.. They ordered 3 extra large cheeses, 2 pepperoni pizzas, 1 sausage and 1 bacon. They had Coke and Fanta Grape Soda.

They all ate and made sure to save one of each for Sakura when she woke up.

"Okay everyone get to bed.." Pein said while staring at them.

"Hai!" Everyone said while yawning

**-The next morning-**

"Someone is already fixing breakfast." Chouji said while sniffing the air

"Hmm someone _is_ already fixing breakfest un" Deidara said while passing Chouji

_I just said that._

"Yeah I smell it, it smells like bacon, French toast and blueberry muffins and...ramen!" Chouji explained while looking down stairs weirdly

"Wow how'd you know all that un?" Deidara asked surprised

"I don't know really.." Chouji said smiling while running down stairs.

"Ahh! Sakura!" Chouji yelled smiling while hugging her

"Hey Deidara, Chouji?" Sakura said smiling hugging him back warmly.

"How come Chouji's here Deidara?" Sakura asked while confused.

"They came in after you passed out in that school building. We'll explain later." Deidara said waving his hand while eying the food.

"Oh okay." She nodded blankly

"Why are you up right now un?" Deidara asked even more surprised after staring at the hot food.

"What do you mean why am I up? I'm up to be up.. Now since breakfast is ready can you go get everyone up and call them down for breakfast." Sakura said loading up plates and bowls

"Um.. yeah sure un..." Deidara said walking away while glancing back at her.

"HEY EVERYBODY WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY…

…AND SAKURA MADE IT UN!" Deidara yelled loudly

After about 2 seconds everyone was down stairs panting bed head and all...

"Sakura!" Everyone yelled excitedly

"Bark!"

"How are you awake after all that?" Shino and Shika asked in unison

"How are you pinky?" Kisame asked while glancing at her body

"What are you doing?" Kankuro and Kiba asked while walking up to her

Are you okay?" Temari and Kakazu asked while looking at her

"Do you feel better?" Zetsu and Rock Lee asked while gathering around her

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata said worriedly

Sakura!" Tenten said after her

"Hey Forehead!" Ino said while waving

"Your up!" Sasori said cheerfully.

How you feeling?" Pein asked while looking at her with his golden eyes.

"Can we eat?" Chouji asked while glancing at Sakura worriedly then back at the food.

"Hn." Gaara said while nodding

"Hime" Neji said in a calm voice

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi said jumping happily

"Sakura-channn!" Naruto yelled running for her to glomp her, he missed after she stepped out the way.

"Ahh okay _first_ stop calling my name, and Okay I'll answer all questions...after we eat." Sakura said while smiling, she started giggling at their faces.

"I made ramen because I had a feeling Naruto was here, although I don't know where we are so you'll explain over breakfast.." Sakura said giving them all a stern stare.

"Yes Sakura-chan knows me best.. Hmm I smell her famous Miso flavored beef and shrimp ramen!" Naruto said while drooling.

"Shut up Dobe, you're annoying." Sasuke said eating his food.

"Whatever Teme, you're just mad because Sakura-chan likes me more!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out

"No she doesn't." Sasuke said back while glaring at Naruto

"Yes she does and you know it." Naruto said back

"I love you both very much now shut the fuck up and eat dammit before it gets cold." Sakura said while glaring

"Okay!" Naruto yelled with his nose already in the ramen in front of him.

"Hn." Sasuke while smirking

"Okay so Leader what happened and how'd we get here?" Sakura asked while drinking her water

"First after Akihiko had us cornered and was about to kill you ,you went all kick ass on him and blew him and his minions into dust literally un" Deidara said while laughing at the thought.

"Minions?..." Tenten whispred to Temari

"Then Sakura-chan fainted and Leader-sama told Itachi-chan to find a way to get our powers back and he found a solution immediately." Tobi said eating his French toast

"Your powers are gone?" Sakura asked shocked looking at them all. She then noticed how Pein's eyes wasn't their usual dark lavender color, with the dark rings occupying them, they were now a goldish brown color. Itachi and Tobi's eyes were now a cola black as well.

"Yours as well." Sai said staring blankly at her.

Mine too!" Sakura yelled while getting up

"Please hold all motherfucking questions until the end please." Hidan said while glaring at Sakura

Ino, and Tenten laughed softly

"Itachi found out that we had to come to the real world." Sasuke said still eating the tomatoes he found in the fridge.

"The Real world? That's where we are right now, How is that?" Sakura asked confused while looking around/

"What the fuck did I just say!" Hidan said yelling at her

"Sorry geez." Sakura said rolling her eyes

"That's when we said we were going but Naruto insisted that they come to, so we went and packed our things and left notes for Kakashi and Hokage and Konan." Sasori explained while eating his bacon

"_Kakashi, the Hokage_ **and Konan are the only one's that won't forget us while were in this time period."** Zetsu explained

"So technically were in the future?" Sakura asked while cocking her head to the side.

"If you ask one more god damn question Sakura so help me..." Kisame said while glaring playfully at her.

"Chill chill my bad I'm just curious." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Keep that curiosity until the end forehead." Ino said while smiling at her long term bestfriend.

"Whatever pig." Sakura said rolling her eyes while smiling

"Yes were in the future or in this case in another dimension, in our world nothing is changing, of course people are still training and cleaning and all that stuff but temporally no one remembers us, it's like none of us ever existed, the only one's who will remember us are Kakashi, Hokage and Konan." Pein explained while chewing on his blueberry muffin, taking all the blueberries out…he hated blueberries.

"This is not like time traveling because we will not altar time here, nor the past, present or future of both of our worlds, we could easily make friends here and not worry about changing their lives because when we go back they won't remember us, and we won't remember them. We won't age or grow here, so were good and in our time no one will age or grow there until we get back, everything we'll be normal, like we never came here in the first place." Itachi explained while reading his book once again.

"Okay I get it." Sakura said while nodding her head

"Okay now ask your questions.." Zetsu said while giving her a nod

"Oh I don't have any." Sakura said while smiling

"What the hell you mean you don't have any!" Kiba yelled at her

"We'll I just wanted to get on Hidan's nerves." Sakura said smiling while glancing at Hidan

"Bitch!" Hidan yelled while threatening to throw a muffin at her head

"Bastard!" Sakura yelled while blocking

"Haha I missed you Sakura." Hidan said starting to eat his muffin instead of throwing it

"Yeah me too." Sakura said smiling while putting her arms down

"Okay everyone put your dishes in the sink." Sakura said while pointing to the sink

"Oh Sakura paint your room today and unpack." Pein said while getting up

"Yes Leader." Sakura said bowing

Sakura painted her room, orange, dark blue, pink and black and a splash of red and grey and a pinch of army green. This is one colorful room.

She is glad because each of these colors mean the world to her, Orange representing Naruto vibrant and energetic, dark blue representing Sasuke cool and mysterious, Pink representing her nice yet feisty, Red and black representing the whole Akatsuki dark, mysterious dangerous with a hint of creativity, grey representing Kakashi, weird and mysterious, black representing Sai blank and rude but nice and wondering, and army green for Yamato tough and scary but nice and helpful.. her whole team 7.

Her bedspread the same colors and the same as her old room just a little added colors.

It took her about an hour and 30 minutes she put on some orange skinny jeans, with a white tee with the words "Invasion" with her orange wedges and orange cross borrets with her hair and silver hoops, she had on orange, white and grey bracelets on each arm and a silver kiss ring.

Ino came down with her dark purple mini skirt on and her black tee on and dark purple flats on and her necklace and hoop earrings, her hair was all down dark purple and black striped bracelet on each arm.

Hinata came down wearing lavender short shorts and a grey tee with white flip flops and grey pearls, her hair was in curly type style and silver clips, grey and lavender bangles.

Tenten came down in some brown skinny jeans, white tee shirt that said "I'll kick your ass just ask my fists" he hair was down also she was wearing white shirukens in her ears and her white wedges she had a white headband on and white bracelets.

"I see you guys are going out as well." Sakura said looking at them

"Yeah we are, your going out too Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked while looking at her.

"Yeah hey why don't we all go together?" Hinata said while nodding her head

"Sure, that's fine with me." Sakura said while shrugging

They all were at the door and when they walked out they saw all the guys getting out the car with a bunch of bags.

"Woah! You girls look hot." Kankuro said smirking at them

"Yeah where the fuck are you going!" Hidan asked while staring at Sakura and the others.

"Out Hidan." Sakura said rolling his eyes

"Well take me with you I don't wanna be with a bunch of guys." Hidan said looking at them with disgust

"And we don't want to be with a pervert like you." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him

"You know you do bitch!" Hidan said smirking while wiggling his eyebrows at her

"Nope I don't." Sakura said turning away from him, arms crossed

"Take umbrella's it's gonna rain here." Itachi said while looking to the sky and looking at the clouds.

"Really it doesn't stay sunny and hot all year long here?" Ino asked while looking up as well.

"No it's different I watched something this morning called the "news" on something called "FOX 5" and it told me something called "The five day forecast" and it said since today is Tuesday today it's cloudy with a chance of rain, tomorrow it's gonna have thunderstorms with a flood watch, Thursday it's gonna be a little windy and cloudy so where something warm, Friday it will be sunny, but cool and Saturday it's gonna be hot and humid." Itachi explained while remembering the news that morning.

"Okay so we bring umbrellas?".. Sakura got her white umbrella, Ino got her grey umbrella, Tenten got her brown umbrella and Hinata got her lavender umbrella and headed out.

"Bye you guys see you at dinner." Sakura yelled behind her

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten went to a shopping Mall first.. Let's just say never lend Ino over 500 hundred dollars anymore and don't let her see anymore then 5 articles of clothing, because you _Will. Go. Bankrupt_.

"I never seen so many fucking clothes before, I'm like in fucking heaven." Ino yelled smiling like the crazed girl she is.

"Watch your fucking language Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled looking at passer bys

"Um shouldn't you do the same Sakura-chan.." Tenten said sweat dropping

"Hehe, yeah I think so.." Sakura said laughing and rubbing the back of her head

"Um Ino-chan I don't think you should use "fucking" and "Heaven" in the same sentence." Hinata said thinking about what Ino said earlier

After that incident Hinata, Sakura and Tenten vowed never to go shopping with Ino ever again unless it was very important, like bleeding through your gut important.

They went to a cafe and Sakura ordered a strawberry parfait, Ino ordered a piece of plum pie, Hinata ordered a banana split and Tenten ordered a piece of chocolate cake.

They were about to walk out of the cafe but then it started to pour down raining.

"This sucks, me, my hair and my new clothes are gonna get soaked." Ino said while glancing at the rain

"Oh hello ladies" this orange head said when he called out to us.. "My name is Zen and you want to know this because I'm HOT!" he said fanning himself

He was soak and wet, dripping, his hair was shiny he was wearing a red checkered shirt and black skinny jeans with his black a red nikes he had three pericings in his right ear which were 2 stars and a skull in between them and two in his left that were 2 black studs.

"Wait Zen!"

"No Zen don't try and hit on them girls.. they won't like you afterwards.

Another one came down the street. He was soaking wet to but had two umbrellas in his hand. Why that was I would never know.

"I'm sorry he tried to hit on you, while you were so vulnerable, I'm so very sorry, my name is Keitaro by the way."

He was wearing a black button up shirt and blue jeans with his black nikes, he wore glasses, and his hair was a light black color.

"Um..."

"Hey Keitaro, Zen.. Why do you idiots always end up leaving me behind..."

"Oh great your picking up ladies now, oh lord.."

"Hey I'm sorry for these fools behavior, I'm Aoi.."

He was wearing a white button up shirt that was right now sticking to his chest, he was wearing some jeans and his red and grey nikes he had two piercings in his right ear which were crosses his hair was a dark blue color..

"Um.."

"Hi I'm Sakura nice to meet cha!" While waving

"Hi I'm Ino." She said waving as well

"Hi I'm Tenten"

"Hello I'm Hinata, it's very nice to meet you." Hinata said while bowing

"Um excuse my bluntness it's a habit, but do you have like a fucking phone at your house or something we left our phones and money.. Well actually the _pig_ over here spent it all over clothes." Sakura explained pointing towards Ino with her thumb

"Hey don't blame it all on me!" Ino yelled while glaring at Sakura

"It was _OVER 500 _goddamn dollars.!" Sakura yelled at her

"Chill out guys, you're embarrassing." Tenten said while shaking her head

"Haha I like these girls.." Zen said laughing while poiting towards them

"Hey you know our names use them!" Sakura yelled at him while glaring lightly

"Okay okay I'm sorry Sakura." Zen said while waving his hands down at her.

"There that's better." Sakura said while smiling

"Haha okay follow us, our house is up the street." Zen said pointing ahead of him

Okay." Ino said smiling

**-At the house-**

"There not back yet" Kakazu said while glancing at the door

"I'm worried about them." Gaara said while playing with his sand and looking up occasionally; he had saw them leave earlier but Temari was in her room…as usual!

"Think we should call?" Shino asked while holding the phone up

"Tobi thinks we should do that." Tobi said jumping as usual.

The called Sakura first...the waited and then they heard the opening from the anime Zombie Loan.

"Woah! She watches that anime too?" Kankuro said listening to her ringtone and singing along to it

"I might have to get with her some time." Kankuro said thinking

"Shut up Pervert" Temari said while walking down the stairs.

"Last week she was just watching Vampire Knight, she doesn't waste time on her anime." Kisame said while laughing lightly

"Well she left her phone on the fucking counter." Hidan said picking it up

"Who the hell does that!" Kiba yelled while glaring at her phone.

"Okay just call Tenten." Zetsu said while shrugging

They called Tenten, they waited and then the heard the ringtone "Bitter taste" by Three days Grace.

"She left her phone too!" Sasori yelled looking at the ringing phone.

"God what's up with these girls there so freaking troublesome" Shika said while closing his eyes in annoyance

"Call Ino" Sai said.. They waited and heard the song "give me a sign" by Breaking Benjamin's.

"Wow she left her phone too." Chouji said munching on chips

"She listens to rock music; I thought she'd be a bubbly type shopping girl." Sasuke said while holding it up

"She is because she took the 500 hundred dollars in her purse un." Deidara said shaking his head

"How'd you know she had 500 hundred dollars in her purse?" Naruto asked eyeing Deidara suspiciously

"Because she wrote a note saying" "Don't forget to take the 500 hundred dollars, you know you want to"!~ and it's on the fridge

"Alright call Hinata then, I know she didn't leave it." Neji said while closing his eyes and resting on the couch

They called and waited, her voicemail came up.. while it played Seira's Beautiful Wish from the Anime Mermaid Melody Pure.

"Well her voicemail came up, so it either went off or it's dead." Itachi said

"We'll leave a message, hopefully it's off and she forgot to turn it on." Kisame said while explaining.

**-At the other House-**

"Were here.." Zen announced

"God lord your house is fucking huge" Sakura said while looking around

"Nice language you have there princess." Zen said smiling

"Whatever." Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Your Garden is so nice." Hinata complimented

"Thanks Hinata" Keitaro said smiling

"Your welcome." Hinata said blushing a little

"Wow you must have tons-" Ino started to say

"Tons of what girly?" Zen asked

"Money..." Ino said drooling

"Haha okay calm down your not gonna use us for our money" Zen said waving his hand

"Sure I'm not.." Ino said sarcastically

"Haha Do you guys have weapons around here.." Tenten asked, she needed to practice a bit even if she was going to be living in this world, she can't get rusty just because.

"Yes tons why do you ask.." Aoi said while eyeing her

"Because I think we're all gonna get along great." Tenten said ready to be escorted towards the weapons.

They went inside and sat their stuff out to dry..

"Just go in the living room and make yourself comfortable, our sisters are here as well, we all live here as a big happy family." Aoi said smirking while adding dramatic effect to the words "big happy family"

"Were all orphans so we all live here together, the mayor here gives anyone who needs help a home and money for food and clothes and stuff, especially when he hears your story, he'll know when your lying so it's easy to just tell the truth." Keitaro explained smiling

Good to know..." Tenten said nodding

"Well, well, well...you brought home girls huh."

"Hi I'm Zen's little sister Karami.."

"Hmm I see my Onii-san has brought home girls.."

"Hi I'm Amaya, Aoi's younger sister" and "I'm Azuka Aoi's Older sister." They said right after each other.

"Hmm I know my ototo wouldn't bring home any girls unless he told me first..right Keitaro"

"Haha yes" Keitaro said smiling awkwardly

"Hi I'm Yoshimi, Keitaro's Older sister it's very nice to make your acquaintances." She said while bowing.

"Um hey can we use your phone?" Sakura asked smiling a little

"Sure in the kitchen.." Keitaro said pointing

"Um.. Sakura-chan I'm so so sorry I had my phone the whole time...It was off I'm so sorry." Hinata apologized while frowning.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, turn it on and call home." Sakura said while smiling at her shy friend.

"Okay", the phone turned on and her phone had told her about a voicemail and a missed call.

She listened to the voicemail.

"Hinata please call back if you get this message, were worried about you, were not looking for you yet, because you might come back home, when were not here. Make sure to tell me if you, Sakura, Ino and Tenten are okay. Call us back to make sure your safe.. Bye." Kisame said through the phone.

"They said to call them and make sure were safe.." Hinata explained after listening to the message.

"I'll call Itachi." Hinata said while re-dialing the number

"Okay.." Sakura said while nodding

Hinata called Itachi.. and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Itachi said quickly.

"Hello Itachi-san.." Hinata said while smiling lightly

"Hinata-san! Are you okay?, is Sakura and the girls with you?" Itachi asked rather hastily

"Yes I'm okay, there all with me, well be home shortly..." Hinata said while looking around the house for a clock, she couldn't find one.

"Okay hurry home, I'll tell the others." Itachi said

"Okay bye Itcahi-san.." Hinata said while nodding.

"Bye." Itachi said

"Hey do you guys mind giving us a lift back home." Ino asked them

"Sure, hey were going too." Azuka said loudly

"Okay the more the merrier I always say." Sakura said while shrugging and smiling

"Haha your funny I like you." Zen said smiling while glancing at Ino a bit.

"Thanks.. okay let's get going." Sakura said while walking out the door.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Were here." Ino announced

Oh cool it stopped raining." Zen said looking at the light purple sky

"But it's already night time." Sakura said looking at the sky also

"We'll how about you spend the night with us.." Hinata suggested softly

"Okay that sounds cool." Aoi said while nodding

"Yeah and we'll stay up all night and talk and stuff." Karami said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Amaya said while smiling widely

"Okay then it's settled your staying the night." Tenten said grinning

"Okay let's get inside.." Sakura said walking towards the house

"Hey guys were home." Ino said yelling through the door.

"Sakura!" the boys said

"Haha were here too..." Zen said laughing while waving from behind the girls

"Anddddd Company!" The boys said sadly

"There staying the night is that oka?, I don't want to send them back home it looks like a storm is coming in and besides their the one's that saved us from freezing the whole damn night." Sakura explained while smiling innocently towards the boys occupying the room in front of her.

"Yeah they can stay, in the guest rooms, since we have extra." Pein said sighing for unwanted company

"Yes..!" The boys said while high-fiving eachother

The girls headed upstairs along with the boys in tow.

The girls showed them their rooms.

It was gonna be a looonnggg night!

**That was long.. I'm glad I'm made this chapter though, hope you guys like this chapter.. I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME ZOMBIE LOAN NOR THEIR OPENING WHAT-SO-EVER!**

**Read and review!**

***Spell checked 2013!**


	25. Can They Be Any Hotter?

_**Hey you guys, sorry about the late update, a little busy, actually I ran into the corner of my dresser and it hit my eye so now my eye is like swollen and it won't stop hurting, but I still want to update, it seems to get my mind of the pain. That always helps. We'll anyways that's how much I love you guys, I'll update even if my eye hurts. Hehe give me love, give me reviews! XD ***_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nothing gets worse then that. **

**Not very good pictures, but I still think it actually describes them! **

Re-cap: 

"Hey guys were home." Ino said yelling through the door

"Sakura!" the boys said

"Haha were here too..." Zen said laughing while waving from behind the girls

"Anddddd Company!" The boys said sadly

"There staying the night is that okay? I don't want to send them back home it looks like a storm is coming in and besides their the one's hat saved us from freezing the whole damn night." Sakura explained while smiling innocently at the boys who were occupying the room in front of her.

"Yeah they can stay, in the guest rooms, since we have extra." Pein said sighing at the unwanted company

"Yes..!" The boys said while high-fiving each other

The girls headed upstairs along with the boys in tow.

The girls showed them their rooms.

It was gonna be a looonnggg night!. End- Re cap

"Hey girls since were gonna have a little mini sleepover I have some people you might wanna meet before we head upstairs." I said while looking at them.

"Karami, Amaya, Azuka and Yoshimi, I would like you to meet...wow this is gonna take some time..okay..." I said thinking

"...Itachi Uchiha, 17 years old, very handsome, intelligent, kind, he loves dango and is polite and can be a little pervy when drunk. .has the habit of using one syllable to express his boredom or interest.." I explained while smiling towards Itachi

"Hn" Itachi said while glancing at them

"That's the one.." I said giggling

"Kisame Hoshigaki, 18 years old, also handsome, smart, cocky, playful and loves sake or any type of alcoholic beverage for that matter, he's blue and has a shark like appearance." I explained while nodding towards Kisame

"Nice to meet cha!" Kisame said while waving and taking a big gulp of some sake he found in the fridge.

"Pein, 18 years old leader of the Akatsuki, very fond of piercings as you can obliviously see, also very handsome, can be very protective of me, but I like it he also keeps this organization in check and away from me when I need it" I explained while blushing towards Pein.

"Nice to meet you, but excuse me have some business to take care of." Pein said walking away and grabbing his folders.

"Like what _Pein-sama?_" Hidan asked in a sweet like teasing voice

"None of your business.." Pein warned whiel glaring at him

"Hehe" Hidan laughed while avoiding Pein's eyes.

"Next is Tobi 17 years old, playful, has the mind of a 4 year. I love him very much, and he is very cute underneath that mask. Talks in third person and is hyper even without sugar it's like anything sparkly or girly is his energy source...and also likes to glomp people from _behind_.. um and in front and above.. and below?" I explained wondering myself.

"How the hell do you do that anyway!" I asked Tobi while he was still on the floor playing with Akamaru

"Tobi doesn't really know his self.." Tobi said while shrugging and rubbing Akamaru's belly

"Okay this is Hidan, 17 years old, has a very foul mouth, Worships someone named Jashin, loves blood, slaughter is his hobby, sacrifice is his daily morning workouts, has a rivalry between Kakazu, very handsome, I love his eyes, can be annoying sometimes and loves to piss me off. So if me and Hidan are in the same room, don't even look in the door way, their might be a blood bath in there and seeing as Hidan likes it so much It's a present _from me to him_, besides he won't like it so much, since it will be _his_ blood." I explained pretend gagging.

I thought about it a bit "Actually his description may scare you a bit." I said worried they might run or think we're freaks.

"Not at all, we've seen worse. Actually I kinda like the occult; so no disturbance here." Azuka said while grinning.

"Fuck you bitch!" Hidan yelled at me after hearing the description about him.

"Fuck off bastard!" I yelled back while flipping him the finger

"Bitch" Hidan yelled back while grabbing my wrist

"Bastard" I yelled back trying to pull away from him

"Bitch" Hidan yelled back bringing me towards him

"Homo!" I yelled back while kicking him in his shins.

"Hmpfh!" Hidan said giving up while clutching his shin and cursing at me

"HA!" I laughed

"This is Kakazu, 17 years old ,loves money, has mesmerizing green eyes, handsome, mid long black hair, a bunch of stitches, but that's what's cool about him, the first person to actually had the balls to _make-out_ with me he was drunk at the time...very tall, comes in second next to Kisame. Very quiet and is picky about who and what he spends money on." I explained while blushing at the memory of the beach shack.

"Don't forget that _kiss_ Sakura I'm not that _picky _and you're very bold for just spreading around_ our_ personal business." Kakazu said smirking

"So you would just kiss _anybody_?, let's say Hidan?" I asked while thinking playfully

"FUCK NO!" Hidan and Kakazu said in unison

"Haha okay then moving on.." I said laughing while walking

"This is Deidara, 17 years old, he put's "un" after every sentence, Has hypnotizing blue eyes and I envy his hair so very much, and I don't know what the hell takes him so long in the bathroom.. Probably that hair of his. Anyway, he is playful, loves bombs and blowing things up, he likes to flirt and debates on art on a daily basics with Sasori and now Sai." I explained looking at them all.

"Hiya un!" Deidara said while waving and smiling a bit.

"This is Sasori, 17 years old; I love his deep chocolate covered eyes, because I myself am a chocoholic. He likes puppets and blood red clothing. He can be quiet at times but very cocky the next. So I really don't know how that works but whatever, he is very nice on the inside and hot as hell on the outside. I explained smiling

"Haha Sakura thinks I'm hot" Sasori said teasing Deidara who was glaring at him quietly.

"She also said we were handsome and cute, it's all the same to her." Itachi explained shrugging while smirking

"So what don't ruin my fun!" Sasori yelled while glaring at Itachi after making fun of Deidara

"This is Zetsu, 18 years old, he is a cannibal, but any friends of mine he won't eat, he likes meat but also loves plants. Zetsu here owns his own Garden and it is beautiful.. I remember a big cherry tree right in the center; it was capturing to look at. He has two sides of him and can be a little bi-polar because of his split personality, he is very good looking, Good Zetsu and Bad Zetsu is what we call it. Good Zetsu is polite, nice and caring while Bad Zestu is sadistic, cocky and arrogant but caring too, he also has a very foul mouth." I explained while patting Zetsu's back.

"He's pretty cool; I've never met a real cannibal." Zen said while admiring Zetsu.

_"Thank_ **you"**Zetsu said smirking

"It's this other girl name Konan, 17 years old, she is also apart of the Akatuski, she works along side Leader well Pein but we call him Leader, she has royal blue hair and like origami, she wears a white origami flower in her hair and has two piercings as well. She is very nice and reliable if you need anything, she is protective of me because of the guys, but nonetheless she is very unique." I explained while smiling while remembering the memories of her.

"As you know I am Sakura Haruno, 16 years old I have pink hair and yes it's natural, I love my green eyes no matter how weird, mid pink hair at back length. I can be very perverted and tempting when drunk (probably shouldn't have said that :P) I love vampires, I am obsessed with anime and manga. I like to cook and I love the colors pink, dark blue, orange, grey, black and army green, I'm half tomboy half girly girl, it's hard to choose. I love my Konoha and Suna boys and I love the Akatsuki and everyone in it...I also love making new friends."

"Now on to my Konoha boys.." I said smiling after taking a big breath

"Wow this is a lot to take in.." Azuka said smiling and looking at all of them

"Listen up.." I said teasing Azuka while poking her side.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 16 years old a hyper boy, is obsessed with ramen, Loves to say "Believe it!", is very determined, handsome. He was shunned when he was smaller but years later found people he can finally call precious and important, can be annoying sometimes, and he always wears a big goofy grin, I love him though."

"Believe IT!" Naruto yelled while blushing and hugging Sakura

"Told you." I said while hugging him back

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha, 16 years old younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, is very arrogant, cocky and a little weird, he loves tomatoes, is very cute and likes to use a one word syllable.." I explained while gesturing towards him

"Hn" Sasuke said closing his eyes while chewing a cherry tomato.

"That's it...Hn marks the spot." I said laughing while poking him

"Whatever." Sasuke said smirking while softly smacking my hand away.

"Haha Next is Sai, 16 years old, he is very much like Sasuke but not in a bad way, and use to work for an organization called "Root", he use to wear a fake smile, but now I can tell its real, loves to draw and had a older brother. He loves hot springs and taking pictures. He is handsome and very wise. He is still working on his emotions and feelings so don't get offended if he calls you out your name, for years I had "ugly" and "hag"...

"Thank you Sakura" Sai said smiling

"Your Welcome Sai." I said while smiling

"This is Shikamaru Nara, 16 years old, I can only call him Shika, and he is a genius his IQ reaches over 200, smart bastard. I've known him ever since I was a little girl. He plays shogi and occasionally smokes, he is handsome and can be called a lazy and a troublesome man, and he is such a drag to take care of sometimes." I explained while playfully sighing

"Look who's talking troublesome woman." Shika said smiling

"Haha see?" I said laughing while pointing to him

"This is Neji Hyuuga, 16 years old, a prodigy of his own way, he use to believe that fate makes people's paths to follow, but has seen a new light thanks to Naruto, he is also one of the people I knew when I was a little girl. He protects me and I love him, he is very handsome, and just like Deidara takes care of his hair and I still don't know what they use. He is strong and talented and has the most amazing clear eyes ever." I explained while blushing a little bit

"Thank You Hime" Neji said while showing a small smile

"Welcome Neji!" I said while smiling back

"This is Chouji Akimichi , 16 years old he loves to eat, Don't say use of even think about say the F word around him, not fuck but F.A.T.. just a warning, if you say it around him, or directs it to him, then you just signed your death wish trust me. I love Chouji because he is handsome, funny and a good eater, he knows exactly what good foods to eat, what you need to know to find out of their ripe or not, and good sale prices and he knows how to cook up a mean pot roast." I explained

"Haha I'll cook one up for you later" Chouji said while smiling and eating a sandwhich

"Thanks, you're the best Chouji" I said grinning

"Him over there is Rock Lee, 16 years old, at first he was madly in love with me, I mean head over heels, but now we are just very close friends, is better then anyone in taijutsu, I hate it when he uses his 8 inner gates because it puts his life in danger, and he knows what his life means to me. I love Lee, and if you take a good look at him, he is very handsome.. at least to me he is, he is determined like Naruto but weird like Tobi..haha." I explained laughing

"Yosh! My Sakura!" Lee said yelling

"That's Shino Aburame 16 years old, over there in the corner reading his book, he is a bug person, He lives for bugs, that's what his family specializes in.. bugs, I think his bugs are awesome, so I'm not really scared of him, like most girly girls are, Shino is very cute if you put down his hoodie and take of his glasses, I've actually seen him do it even though I wasn't supposed to; his family has a strict policy about his eyes being seen so I'm the only one who actually knows what his eyes look like. He talks to his bugs sometimes to tell them what he is feeling, like they don't already know, he is very quiet and has a _hot voice I'd like to hear more often_."

"Thanks.." Shino said blushing

"That's Kiba Inuzuka 16 years old, with his dog Akumaru, Kiba is a canine freak, he loves dogs but most of all Akumaru.. Akumaru use to can ride on top of Kiba's head but now Kiba rides on top of Akumaru's back. Weird huh? Kiba is very handsome and can be like Naruto in many ways. He is determined as well. Kiba can be flirtatious too and bit of a pervert." I said

"Hell Yeah!" Kiba yelled while fist pumping the air

"Woof!" Akumara barked while licking Karami making her laugh

"Thanks Akumaru" I said smiling while ruffling the top of his head

"Whata' bout me?" Kiba said while frowning

"Thanks Kiba" I said smiling while pecking his cheek

"Yeahhhh!" Kiba yelled while nodding his head at the glares he was getting from the others

"Gaara, 16 years old, is the one over there watching TV. He has a kanji symbol for Love on his forehead, but that's what I love about Gaara, he is sometimes very emotionless, and can be easily annoyed mostly by Naruto or Kankuro.." I explained while pointing over there towards him.

"Hey!" Naruto and Kankuro said in unison

"We'll she's right" Gaara said while glaring at them

"...He is the leader of a place, that I'll tell you about later, I'll explain everything. He can control sand and has two older siblings. He is quiet and very handsome. I love the color of his eyes their so captivating. I like the rings around Gaara's eyes, because they bring his eyes out, they make Gaara who he is. He kinda reminds me of a panda, don't you agree?" I explained while laughing a bit

"Thanks but zip it Sakura" Gaara said glaring playfully

"Hehe Sorry Gaara" I said smiling putting my hands up signaling I was sorry.

"Kankuro, 17 years old, older brother of Gaara and younger brother of Temari, is also a puppet master. He likes to wear purple face paint, even though he looks way better with it off, He is a pervert and a womanizer. He is playful, but serious at times. He is fun to hang out with and he is weird as well." I explained while looking at him watch anime on my phone.

"And Temari, 18 years old, a tomboy. She is the older sister of Gaara and Kankuro. She likes weapons and Apple pies. She hates, rich girls that are snuck up. But she loves telling ghost stories, and can be seen eating or drinking from different containers, just like a boy.. hehe, so technically she is a tomboy but she likes to do girl stuff to." I explained

"You already met Ino Yamanaka a.k.a Pig..Hinata-chan and Tenten, but I'll tell you about them anyways." I said

"Ino 16 years old and LOVES to shop, and when I say shop I don't mean a pair of shoes, some jeans and a t-shirt, I mean the whole got damn Mall. She loves to meddle in people's love affairs but is so oblivious about her own, so you'll have to drop more hints then usual with her." I explained

"Hey!, I am not" Ino said glaring

"Yes you are.." I said back

"No I'm not" Ino said back

"You are you troublesome woman, now stop being so damn loud." Shika said sighing

"Hmpfh!" Ino said huffing

"Hinata-chan, 16 years old and can be very shy, but she doesn't stutter anymore. She can cook, clean and is a great fighter, she is related to Neji Hyuuga so I've known her my whole life as well, she is Neji's cousin, and she is smart and very pretty." I explained while smiling at her.

"Tenten 16 years old and is more tomboy then girly girl so her and Temari get along quite well, she wears her hair in two buns but right now it's down. She LOVES weapons, and is very skilled when handling them. She can be shown talking to Neji, Lee or Ino, Hinata, Temari and me or training." I explained

"So now you know my friends mind introducing all of us to you guys." I said

"Well Zen, 17 years old, he is hotheaded, determined and weird in a way, he loves sports and loves to laugh, he also likes ramen...Karami said while smiling

"Yes!" Naruto yelled while fist pumping the air and high-fiving Zen

"...but tomatoes as well..." Karami finished while laughing

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking

"Damn" Naruto said while sneering at Sasuke

"...He loves action anime and manga, and can burp all 12 months in less than 10 seconds he's also loud, caring arrogant, friendly and always cheerful. I am his little sister Karami."

"I am 10 years old and I like to play in the snow, and watch TV. I love sharks so hanging out with Kisame will be fun." Karami said

Kisame smiled.

"I like scary movies and the color silver, I love sports and I like to eat salad and dango."

"So Itachi and I can be very good "Dango Buddies." Karami said while smiling at Itachi

"Hn" Itachi said smirking

"Hello Keitaro is 17 years old and likes to read chapter books, and manga books, he is more of a book person to say really. He likes to worry bout other people and puts himself in danger for the one's he find precious. He is very polite and likes to talk about politics, when he is mad he gets a little foul mouthed but I see it won't bother you guys since I see you have two foul mouth people being Hidan and Sakura." Yoshimi explained

"Hey!" Me and Hidan said together while glaring at Yoshimi.

"Haha Sorry you guys anyway, I am Yoshimi, I'm 18 years old like you guys and I also like to read books, I worry about Keitaro a lot, because he always worries about someone else' safety. I like to cook and read stories, I like to go out and eat and draw, so me and Sai can draw together sometimes. I love puppets and Fireworks and I also like play games." Yoshimi explained

"Okay Hi you Guys! I am Amaya, Aoi's younger sister I'm 11 years old and I like to climb trees, con people out of there money by betting people, So me and Kakazu should get along very well, I can fight with my eyes closed and I love music. I like to chew gum and make bubbles; I like vampires and the colors black, silver, grey, white, red and purple." Amaya explained smiling

"Haha That's enough Amaya, Hi ya doing my name's Azuka, I am 18 years old, I'm Aoi's older sister, I can get bored easily, but I'm surrounded by _HOT _guys so I shouldn't get bored at all in my stay here. I like sharks as well, and dango, I like to play with puppets and fireworks are awesome. I like babies and little kids as well. I can make a lot of money because I gamble at times. I like to play the lottery and love anime and manga. I like to listen to rock music and the colors I like are black, purple and green." Azuka explained grinning while holding onto a blushing Shino

"Our brother Aoi, is 17 years old and can be very quiet at times, but loves to fight, he can be outspoken when he is around his friends, or when he wants to be. He loves weapons and has amazing speed. He likes to cook; he likes ramen, tomatoes and the game shogi and chess. He loves to eat and he likes scary movies. He can be caught climbing trees or reading, when he is in a bad mood he disappears for hours no one ever knows where he is..." Azuka explained

"I mean no one, I worry about him all the time because he doesn't come back soon enough, sometimes he makes me cry but I beat his ass at the end or at least attempt to.." Amaya explained

"Your 11 and you curse!" Kiba asked shocked

"It's a habit sorry about that I get it from Azuka.. hehe" Amaya said while smiling

"Hey don't blame that on me!" Azuka said while playfully smacking her younger sister upside her head.

"Okay so now were done with introductions lets get on to food, Pinky since you invited company you cook." Kisame said smiling

"Don't I always you douche bag!" I yelled while trying to kick him. He dodged. _Lucky bastard!_

"Haha that's true." Kisame said grinning

"Okay I might as well tell you what I'm cooking, since we have new friends were having a feast." I announced loudly

"Were having: Tandoori Chicken, Rice, Ramen, Tomatoes, meatloaf, Shrimp, Potato Salad, Fried Squid, Sweet Potato Pie, French Bread, Hot Pork Buns, Sweet and Sour Pork, T-Bone Steaks, Pork Cutlets, Broccoli, mashed Potatoes, Summer Rolls, Salad, Fruit Salad, and other things I would like Chouji to help me on." I explained counting off on my fingers

"Okay!" Chouji yelled happily

"Oh I'm so glad Zen and them came, we never had a big dinner before" Kisame said while hig-fiving Deidara who smiled

Naruto, Deidara, Tobi, Chouji, Kisame, Hidan, Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro, Zen, Azuka and Amaya were drooling. Typical loudmouthed character behavior.

"By time all of them stop drooling we'll have a pool, a deep one." Tenten said shaking her head

"Haha good one Tenten." Ino said high fiving her

"Hey you guys, I'm back!" Temari said loudly

Temari stopped dead in her tracks looking at Zen, Keitaro and Aoi. I mean she met the new girls but she didn't see the _new_ boys.

"Hey Temari, where were you?" Kankuro asked

"Um..." Temari said ignoring her brother.

"Hey Tem!" Ino yelled waving

"Um guys, if we already have 18 hot guys living in this damn house, why the fuck are there three more here in front of my face!" Temari yelled while pointing

"Um Tem is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Ino asked confused

"I don't know!" Temari said confused shaking her head

"Hehe we'll that was my fault, sorry abo-" I started

Before Sakura could finish Temari was in her face in a second.

"Thank you so much" Temari said while crying.

"It was a compliment.." Everyone said sweat dropping

"Haha we'll let me get started on cooking," I announced

"Yay! Sakura's food is the best, I'm glad I got here on time." Temari said high fiving Kiba

"Haha thanks Tem." I said smiling

"Um Tem could you go show Zen, Keitaro, Aoi, Amaya, Azuka, Yoshimi and Karami to there rooms?" I asked

"Sure, um who are Amaya, Azuka Yoshimi and Karami again?" Temari asked confused

"Oh there younger and older sisters I'm pretty sure I introduced them to you." I said while thinking back.

"Oh okay, we'll can the younger and older sisters stay down here for a while I need to talk to hot, hotter and hottest, I'll be right back!" Temari yelled grabbing the blushing boys and dragging them upstairs.

"Oh great...DON"T RAPE THEM TEMARI!" I yelled laughing

"I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING!" Temari yelled back

"The night hasn't even started, and it's already getting longer and longer..." I said sighing

"Hey Pinky, there is somewhere I want to take you tomorrow" Kisame said while whispering to her.

"Okay Kisame, I'll be looking forward to it, but nothing perverted" I said while laughing

"I'm not promising" Kisame said while grinning back at me

"Haha"

I was actually _laughing _at that...

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter.**

**How many of you think Temari's gonna rape these 3 guys?**

**Stay tuned Some KisaSaku coming up after this!**

**Read and Review, use your warm fingers and click on that cold Review button, for the love of gold and rubber gloves warm that review button up!**

**You Know you want to!**

**Links On my page on what Zen, Keitaro, Aoi, Yoshimi, Amaya, Azuka and Karami Look Like!**

**~Ja Ne..Akasaku123**

**(Current 2013-)**

**17-26 done. 27-? Updated maybe later on today. I'm not sure. :))**

**I don't own anything but this story and my OC characters! XD**


	26. It's A Date!

_**Hey you guys, I'm updating late again, my bad...I was reading a bunch of Vampire Knight stuff, even though I saw both seasons...TWICE, so I don't know why that was happening. Stay tuned for this chapter...**_

Re-cap: 

The night hasn't even started, and it's already getting longer and longer..." I said sighing

"Hey Pinky, there is somewhere I want to take you tomorrow" Kisame said while whispering to her.

"Okay Kisame, I'll be looking forward to it, but nothing perverted" I said

"I'm not promising" Kisame said grinning back at me

"Haha"

I was actually _laughing_ at that... End-cap: 

"Dinner was fantastic", the most one's who ate were Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Chouji...even Naruto ate something besides Ramen." I thought

I mean he ate ramen but it was less than 3 bowls, shocking right. I thought to myself

Amaya, and Karami headed to bed first since they were smaller, they brushed their teeth, washed their faces, cut there lights off and shut their doors, but before they went to bed they asked their big brothers to read them a bed time story. Of course it was due to blackmail probably.

Zen and Aoi headed upstairs next, already brushing their teeth and reading their stories.

Keitaro took a plate of food upstairs so he could eat while reading late into the night, as did Yoshimi.

Azuka decided to hang in Temari's room for the time being until the other girls came upstairs.

Neji and Shikamaru were sleep first; they were going training first thing in the morning. Typical prodigies. Well Neji, but was Shikamaru considered a prodigy?

Sasori, Kankuro and Kakazu were next; they were going to go out for some supplies later. For what, I'm not sure but both Kankuro and Sasori are perverts and Kakazu? Still not sure about him.

Gaara, Zetsu and Shino were next, followed by Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Chouji.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were next, Naruto said he was going to do something fun later, god knows what it is. I hope no one gets hurt. Knowing Naruto…someone was going to get hurt later.

Sasuke said it was to boring and headed to bed, and Sai said he was getting up early to draw.

Next Itachi and Kisame along with Tobi, Itachi decided he had enough "_fun_" for tonight so he headed to bed, Kisame was thinking about his date with Sakura so he was to tired to play and Tobi was like a four year old, crashed without sugar, he almost barley made it to his room.

Deidara was next, he was bored now that everyone was going to sleep, and Pein was last to sleep.

The only one's that weren't sleep were Sakura, Temari, Yoshimi, Azuka, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

Sakura asked if they could do their sleepover the next night, and they said they would be fine with it because the next morning instead of just meeting they could go shopping and stuff, then that following night do something fun, when everyone is awake.

So Sakura was first to sleep, then Hinata, then Tenten, Yoshimi, Azuka, Temari then Ino.

Before Ino went to sleep, she wondered what would happen tomorrow.. she then smirked.

**-The next day-**

Shikamaru and Neji were already out.

Since everyone was leaving out to do something they decided to all go together then part ways at the respectful places.

Sasori, Naruto, Sai and Chouji went out first.

Rock Lee and Shino along with Kiba and Akamaru went out second.

Gaara went with Temari, Azuka, Tenten, Hidan and Sasuke somewhere.

Tobi went to the playground with Zetsu and Deidara.

Ino went shopping with Hinata and Kankuro, Kakazu and Itachi and Pein went to go tell the mayor about the current situation.

Only Kisame and I were left.

Kisame was getting ready to take me somewhere he thought might be fun, He wore a blue and grey striped shirt, with Bite me written all over it, he wore some denim jeans and some black and blue vans.

I wore some short shorts, and a light blue tank top, I had my white flats on and my white purse, with my cell phone, money, keys, lip balm, body spray, gum, pen, note pad, camera, I-pod and my umbrella just in case.

I wore my hair out with blue head band on.

I walked out and bumped into Kisame, thinking I was going to fall, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to shoot through my ass, but it didn't come, instead the pain was replaced a big arm rapped around my waist holding on to me tightly.

I opened my eyes to see Kisame smiling.

"Gotta be careful there Pinky." Kisame said lifting me up

"Thanks Fish Paste, s-so are you ready?" I asked while avoiding his eyes

"Yup, let's get going." Kisame said smiling knowingly

_"Dammit when the hell did I start getting nervous around Kisame!_

**"Since he asked you out you stupid fucking brick." Inner insulted**

_"Wow your back, and I was having such a good time without you here, besides that were the hell were you?"_ I asked

**"Kyoto bitch!" Inner yelled**

_"Wow Kyoto...In my mind?"_ I asked

**"Yes bitch in your mind, I made it up myself, I had fun!" Inner yelled**

_"Wow thanks for that useless information."_ I said while rolling my eyes

**"Whatever, Hey Kisame's looking at you" Inner said smiling and walking away**

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze/conversation with Inner.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked his face a little worried

"Yeah just a little tired that's all." I said _fake_ yawning

"Tired huh? You were up all night thinking about me and this date weren't you?" Kisame asked wiggling his eyebrows

"You wish lover boy." I said smiling

"Yes the hell I do." Kisame said

"You're such a playboy." I said

"And you know me so, well, we were meant to be together." Kisame said laughing while rapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Haha, whatever Kisame, so where are we going and how are we getting there?" I asked him while looking at him

"Were driving in the new truck Pein bought me, everyone has one except for the girls, even Zen, Keitaro and Aoi have one." Kisame said grinning waiting for my response

"Oh you guys suck!" I said mad. That was just sexist! Stupid Leader.

"Haha well anyway were driving in something called a "Subaru Impreza" It's blue." Kisame said while pointing to it.

"I knew that, but where are we going?" I asked gaping at his car.

"Oh that's a surprise.. actually a surprise for the both of us because I know what it's called but I don't really know what we do in it." Kisame said while thinking about it

"Okay, let's go." I said while running towards his car

It took 20 minutes to get there, and they were amazed.

"It's called an "amusement park". Kisame told me while looking at it

"A amus-ment-a park" I said trying to pronounce the word

"Haha no amusement park." Kisame corrected me

"Ohh, so what are we going to do?" I asked while looking at him.

"That's what we're here to find out." Kisame said smiling

Kisame took my hand, and led me somewhere were the line was long. We were only in the middle of the line now and my legs were already wobbly, Kisame saw my legs and decided to pick me up and sit me on his shoulders. I yelped and told him to put me down; he didn't listen and told me why he picked me up. It was embarrassing but I liked it.

I blushed, surprised he actually saw my legs wobbling, but never the less I liked sitting on his shoulders, the people behind us were staring, not the fact that I was on someone as tall as Kisame's shoulders, but the fact that he was blue, he didn't care and neither did I because I was already having fun with Kisame just being himself. Was it wrong? I'm not sure. But Kisame is Kisame that's all I need.

We got on this thing called a "roller coaster" It was fast and crazy. I was screaming like hell, holding onto Kisame's arm, and it seem liked he didn't mind one bit, so I held on tighter.

When we got off the roller coaster we were both laughing, we decided to sit sown for a minute and let the rush, slow down a bit.

While we were talking I noticed that our hands were still intertwined, I didn't really mind, so I didn't let go, and I held on tighter. I liked holding Kisame's hand I feel...safe.. I mean his hands were huge; who wouldn't feel safe holding them. Normal people? Have you noticed? I'm not technically what you call normal.

He looked down and I blushed, he squeezed tighter and then pulled me a food stand, we bought cotton candy and chocolate bar, two waters and a plate of funnel cake…

"I love me some funnel cake now, it's sooo good." I said licking my fingers to get rid of the powdered sugar

"Haha fat ass" Kisame said laughing while wiping the powdered sugar off the corner of my mouth

"Shut UP!" I yelled while blushing.

After we ate we went to go sit at a booth and just talk, I had fun talking with Kisame because it seems like I can understand him better than the rest of Akatsuki.

I like talking to Kisame, he opens up more. Somewhere deep inside me I want to stay with Kisame just a while longer, just like this. I mean at the base, when I first was brought there that same day, I was talking to Kisame like we were old buddies. He was the first person I opened up to. He was a accepting man; that much I'm sure of.

We went to some booth games. Kisame water shot a blue and white shark and teddy bear and got them both.

"You have such a pretty girlfriend right here with you young man, now you take care of her." Some old man said while smiling at him.

"But I'm no-" I started to say

"I will, thanks.." Kisame said interrupting me

We walked away leaving the old man smiling and waving at us.

We waved back and I held my stuffed animals tighter towards me while smiling.

It was starting to get late, it was already sunset, but we got on one last ride before we planning on leaving.

Some big round thing that spins slowly and has windows with lights on them.

_I think it's called a "Farris whool"..."Farris walk"...um "Farris wheel" that's it and Farris wheel._

We got on the Farris wheel and started talking again, Kisame told me about some of his past, and I told him about mine, I remember the first time joining Akatuski and Kisame and I were the first to actually open up to each other. I remember telling him that I actually love the Akatsuki and they helped me heal a bit, little by little, piece by piece. Kisame being one of them said helpers.

We were sitting on one side of the booth and our bags and stuffed animals on the other.

Kisame was talking and I thought about what happened on the beach that day when my Inner went trying to seduce everyone. Man that was a nightmare!

Kissing Kisame and Inner coming out was a risk I was willing to take, because Kisame has actually been nice to me all day, and no perverted comments really, well maybe one or twice here or there, but not the usual, hit on me, corny pick up line type perverted.

I leaned and kiss Kisame on the lips, he was shocked at first but kissed back, He didn't try to stick his tongue in my mouth out of force, he ask for entrance and I complied. I don't know why. It's complicated. It felt right though.

He took my back and pulled me closer to deepening the kiss, I moaned into Kisame's mouth and he took the pleasure of that and kissed me even more. Kisame tasted like fresh water and peppermint. We stayed like that a little longer until we needed some air in the cramped up booth, I was surprised Inner didn't come out or else I would have probably ended up raped, or worse the other way around, without even knowing I did it. Not that Kisame had any innocence to begin with.

I blushed and remember what I told him on the beach, we were at the end of the Farris wheel; we got our things and hurried to the car.

When we got home, Kisame parked the truck and we got out and went to the door.

Kisame was about to try to kiss me again but I put my finger to hip lips and I kissed him on the cheek, smiling and blushing at the same time I said "Maybe next time Kisame".

I went inside and went upstairs. Tomorrow is gonna be hectic, because if the sleepover is tomorrow, and I wasn't here all day and neither was Kisame, there is going to be questions, and lots _of_ them.

"I better take some Advil or some Aleve or something." I said feeling a headache coming on

"Hmm 'Maybe next time" that sounds familiar, where did I hear that from?" Kisame asked himself while thinking.

"THE BEACH!, Oh yeah I remember.. Kisame said grinning

"Sakura kisses amazing," Kisame said.. Little did Kisame know that everyone was hiding behind the kitchen counter tops, the couches, under tables, behind TV desks, even in closets, everyone said:

"WHAT KISS! KISAME I"LL KILL YOU!" They all said simultaneously

"Sorry Kisame!" Sakura yelled down the steps

"Aww Sakura that's so wrong...!" Kisame yelled getting ready to run

While Kisame was running from his friends he was laughing.

"That girl is something else.." Kisame said to himself

Sakura was smiling; she closed her door after seeing Kisame running for dear life and slid her back down her door, smiling to herself.

"Kisame is the best!" Sakura said while hugging her stuffed animals.

**How'd you like the chapter, pretty cool huh...lol**

**Read and Review please, I have hot freshly baked cookies...XD**

**Bye..**

**Current 2013.**

**KisaSaku! KisameXSakura. SakuKisa. SakuraXKisame. HoshigakiXHaruno!**


	27. Godforsaken Moments!

**Hey you guys, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, here's the next one...stay tuned for this weeks episode...haha I'm joking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto in the first place, so what's the point of saying it! Everyone knows that I don't own this anime. First my name is not Misashi Kishimoto and second I'm not a DUDE! I'm 100% girl! Also I don't own Advil or Aleve used in the previous chapter "It's A Date!"**

**Review ***

Re-cap: "WHAT KISS! KISAME I"LL KILL YOU!" They all said simultaneously

"Sorry Kisame!" Sakura yelled down the steps

"Aww Sakura that's so wrong...!" Kisame yelled

While Kisame was running from his friends he was laughing.

"That girl is something else.." Kisame said to himself

Sakura was smiling, she closed her door after seeing Kisame running for dear life and slid her back down her door, smiling to herself.

"Kisame is the best!" Sakura said while hugging her stuffed animals. End Re-cap

They chased Kisame for a couple more seconds but seeing as they were trashing the house Pein, would have their heads if they messed it up anymore.

They were all panting so they decided to give up already.

"What the Hell Kisame! Why'd you take Sakura-chan on a date?" Naruto asked outraged

"I felt like it, what's wrong with it, it's not like we did anything majorly sexual." Kisame said huffing

"So what but you kissed her, that's not fair un" Deidara said glaring at the blue man

"You're just mad because I beat you too it, some of you guys are just to slow." Kisame said shrugging his shoulderd

"We'll me, and Tobi already made-out with her so it doesn't matter to us." Kakazu said in a matter of fact tone.

"Haha Tobi beat you guys!" Tobi smiled jumping and pointing at them

"I hate the Akatsuki!" Kiba yelled stomping his foot

"Haha it's okay brat!" Kisame smiled laughing at the boy

"But were gonna get Sakura one way or another." Gaara cutted in while standing behind Kisame

"Hehe wanna make a bet.?" Sasori asked smirking getting in front of Gaara

**-In Sakura's room-**

"The noise seemed to have died down", I stepped outside my room and looked down stairs, I saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji and Itachi, in the kitchen.

Kisame, Kakazu, Zetsu, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara were playing cards.

Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were watching TV.

Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba and Kankuro were talking and looking at magazines.

"We'll they seem busy." I said to myself

"We'll if it isn't Sakura Hoshigaki.~" Ino sang

"Hey don't call me that!" I yelled blushing

"And _why_ not I mean you did go on a date with him_ right_?" Ino asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well yes but-" I stuttered

"Okay then...I rest my case" Ino said shrugging her shoulders

"But that doesn't mean were going out like in a relationship I like all the guys." I said quickly to defend myself

"_Oh ho ho_. Sakura you reached the X mark, I mean I can hardly blame you I mean every single man down there is drop dead, stop sign ,train wreck gorgeous, so I can't necessarily blame you for falling for them.." Ino explained thinking about their looks

"Uhh Ino, why are you always so meddly, your always meddling" I said giving her a look.

"Because I'm your best friend and that's what best friends do." Ino said in a "duh" tone.

"We'll I would like to rent Hinata for the rest of my life." I said looking around

"That's mean" Ino said fake crying

"Oh I'm sorry" I said fake caring

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said waving

"Oh Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Hey how's it going?" I asked

"Terrible, because of your little "_date_" they boys fucked up Kisame and woke us up." Temari said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry you guys." I apologized

"It's okay Sakura." Tenten said sighing

"So where are Yoshimi, Karami-chan, Azuka and Amaya-chan?" I asked looking for them

"Oh them, their actually still sleeping." Temari said shaking her head

"Seriously? Well what about Zen, Keitaro and Aoi?" I asked

"Them too." Tenten said shaking her head as well.

"Damn they could sleep through a belly dancing tornado if they wanted to." I said laughing

"A belly dancing tornado?" Zen asked giving me a weird look

"Wow Haruno you suck at jokes." Zen said laughing

"Ah Zen, you don't wake up to all the shit happening downstairs but you wake up early enough to hear my "_bad_" joke, you bastard." I said sneering

"Wow, down kitty cat." Zen said laughing patting his hands down

"Hey Zen-kun is Keitaro and Aoi up yet?" Ino asked smiling a bit

_"Zen-kun? Hmm_" I thought sneakily; while smirking.

"No not yet, well I better get going we gotta get to school and I have to get Karami to her school too." Zen said standing next to Ino

"Hey Hinata could you wake up Keitaro?" Zen asked smiling evilly at her

"K-Keitaro-kun?" Hinata stuttered while glancing at his door

_"Keitaro-kun" Well well_I thought still thinking about doing something about these girls; something must have went down. I need to know!

"Yeah he's a heavy sleeper so you'll have a handful, but you're a strong girl so just shake him a couple of times." Zen explained gesturing towards her using his hands

"O-okay" Hinata said nodding lightly

Hinata walked to Keitaro's room and shut his door walking in.

"Uh Tenten go wake up Aoi." Zen said nodding

"Yeah sure, can I stab him with a kunai?" Tenten asked smirking cruelly

"What the hell is a ku-nai?" Zen asked confused

"A sharp object, I mean you do stab people with sharp objects don't you, you idiot" Tenten said to him expecting him to understand out ninja talk.

"And besides why'd the fuck would you want to do that!" Zen asked terrified of what might happen to his friend

"Because I'm sure he is quick enough to dodge it, and then he'll be up early enough to get back to your house and get ready for school." Tenten explained shrugging her shoulders

"I don't think he'll like that." Zen said laughing awkwardly

"Oh Aoi-_kun_ will like that because I'll make sure of it..hehe" Tenten said laughing evilly

_"Wow Aoi-kun, hmm this is interesting_." I thought smiling to myself; this is just getting to interesting

Tenten kicked his door open, Aoi still not awake, she decided to close the door, so I assume that we won't hear his screams.

"Hehe, Hey Ino could you help me wake up the girls?" Zen asked looking down towards Ino

"Sure" Ino said started walking before him..

"Thanks Zen.." I whispered

"Haha no problem Sakura.." Zen whispered back giving her a thumbs up

"Keitaro-kun wake up.." Hinata said gently shaking him

"Unh H-Hinata-chan?" Keitaro said waking up

"Yeah c'mon you have to wake up for school.." Hinata said softly

"Okay.." Keitaro said getting up quickly

Hinata stepped back to give Keitaro some room to get up.

He started to take of his shirt.

"Woah Ke-Keitaro-kun w-what are you doing?"

"Hinata-chan..it's okay; I'm just taking off my shirt.

"O-o-okay." Hinata stuttered

He continued to undress, and unlike Hinata she didn't turn away in embarrassment.

He went into the bathroom to take his shower. "Hinata-chan stay there."

"Okay, Keitaro-kun." Hinata said

After 20 minutes, Keitaro came out toweled and black hair dripping wet.

"A-Ah I'll turn around now.." Hinata said

He put on his uniform. It was grey and black. The pants were black; he had a button up white shirt and grey tie. He put on his shoes and shook his hair to get rid of the water droplets.

"You can turn around now." Keitaro said smiling

"Okay", Hinata turned around and sat on Keitaro's bed, as he sat down as well.

"So why did you want me to stay?" Hinata asked confused.

"Oh that's because I wanted to ask you to meet me after school to go on a date with me." Keitaro said smiling while gathering his books.

"Oh- oh really." Hinata stuttered blushing

"Yeah so can you?" Keitaro asked looking at her clear eyes.

"Sure I'd love to." Hinata said smiling, her face was as red as Gaara's hair.

"Great meet at Seiganin School at 3:15." Keitaro said getting up and stretching

"Okay.." Hinata said smiling and blushing

**-In Aoi's Room-**

"Wake up!, wake up, wake up Aoi-kun." Tenten said singing in a teasing manner

"Ahh what do you want", he started to open his eyes then saw something sharp and pointy speed towards his face

Before Tenten could jab it in his forehead, he dodged it and jumped of his bed, the kunai stabbing the velvet pillow.

"What the hell woman." Aoi yelled angrily

"You have to get up for school, you're gonna be late and Zen told me to wake you up." Tenten explained closing her eyes

"He told you to wake me up, not kill me you physocopath!" Aoi yelled

"Hehe I felt like it" Tenten said laughing

"Just get out." Aoi said pointing to the door

"No I don't wanna." Tenten argued while sitting on his bed

"Fine suit yourself…crazy woman." Aoi said rolling his eyes

Aoi started to undress.

Tenten blushed.

"If you're gonna stare Tenten-_chan_, could you get my uniform out please?" Aoi asked nodding over to where his uniform was

"Um..s-sure." Tenten said blushing a pink color

"Thanks." Aoi said smiling

"No problem." Tenten said smiling back

Tenten got his uniform, and put it on his bed.

Aoi went into the bathroom and took at 10 minute shower since he was gonna be late if he took a longer shower. Yeah like _that _wasn't long.

He came out dripping wet. He blow dried his hair and put on his put on his uniform.

"Hey Tenten you wanna train after school?" Aoi asked looking at her

"Yes..., finally someone who wants to train." Tenten said smiling

"What are you training for Aoi-kun?" Tenten asked

"I'm training for Tai kwon do, Karate and Kung fu." Aoi explained I'm signing up for Judo next year.

"Oh wow, that's a lot." Tenten said amazed

"But I'll come anyway, so where should we meet?" Tenten asked

"Um by that cafe right next that Shoe place." Aoi said thinking

"Um oh Cafe Kirei Ame'?" Tenten asked

"Yeah that one." Aoi confirmed

"Okay we'll meet at 3:20." Aoi said

"Okay." Tenten said smiling

**-With Zen-**

"Uh Ino since I'm already dressed and the girls are awake um after school...?" Zen started saying

"Spit it out Zen-kun!" Ino said smiling

"Can you go with me to that movie after school?" Zen yelled eyes shut tightly

"Yes, I was hoping you asked." Ino said smiling

"You were?" Zen asked shocked opening his eyes slightly

"We'll yeah, so I'll go." Ino said blushing

"Um which theater?" Ino asked

The big one called " Nagai Getsuyobi". Zen said

"Okay." Ino said smiling

"Were heading out first." Zen said yelling

"Okay Bye Zen Keitaro and Aoi." Sakura said waving at them

"Okay we might as well get going to." Amaya said running

"Okay see you later Amaya-chan and Karami-chan." Hinata said waving lightly

"Were out too." Azuka said waving behind her

"Bye Azuka and Yoshim see ya later." Tenten said loudly

"Bye!" Azuka said putting the peace sign up

"Good bye." Yoshimi said bowing

"Oh and a heads up, our school is just up the street, so just call if you need anything." Yoshimi said

"Kay!" Sakura yelled

Sakura closed the door.

And went upstairs followed by Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura went in her room and shut the door and the other girls did the same.

**-After school-**

Ino got ready first, she brushed her hair into a side pony tail and two red hair clips on her bangs, and she wore a red mini skirt and a white tank top with her silver hoops and red flats. She wore her red heart necklace and brought her red purse.

"I'm leaving!" Ino yelled out the door.

Hinata was next. She wore light grey washed skinny jeans and a black tank top with white stripes; she wore her pearl earrings, and two pearl bracelets. And her grey wedge heels. She wore her head in a regular pony tail.

"Bye!" Hinata said shutting the door quietly

Tenten was next; she put her hair in her two usual buns. She wore some blue exercise shorts and a green tank top her sneakers were green and blue also, she wore some diamond earring and got her weapon pouch out, she also got her back pack out, she put extra clothes in it, her cell phone, her wallet, her water bottle, her towel and a extra water bottle. She put her ipod around her waist band around her pants and went downstairs, grabbed an apple and put her earphones in her ear.

"See ya!" Tenten yelled slamming the door shut.

"We'll it seems like their going somewhere special." Temari said to herself while watching the girls run out the door, she walked back to her room.

Sakura put her purple skinny jeans on and her white tank top. She put on her white hoops and wore her hair down with a purple headband. She put on her white flats and went downstairs.

"I'll be back I'm gonna go shopping for groceries." Saskura said grabbing a banana.

**-At the school-**

"Hey Hinata-chan." Keitaro said

"Hey Keitaro-kun." Hinata said waving shyly

"You look nice Hinata-chan." Keitaro complimented looking at her

"Th-thank you." Hinata said blushing

"So you wanna go to the library?" Keitaro asked smiling

"Sure I'd love too.." Hinata said

She smiled and let Keitaro lead the way, holding her hand in the process; she smiled walking next to him.

**-The Movie-**

"Ahh!" Ino screamed

"It's okay Ino, there gone." Zen said smiling at her

"Why the hell did you pick this movie?" Ino harshly whispered in his ear

"Oh I have my reasons" Zen said smirking knowingly

Another zombie popped out and ate the little doggie.

"Eww" Ino held onto Zen's arm and hid behind his shoulders.

Zen held Ino's hand and stared at her for awhile.

30 minutes into the movie Ino was asleep on Zen's shoulder and his head was on hers, they were fast asleep, and the movie had just started. That means that they could stay like that for a little while longer..

**-On the field-**

*Huff Huff*, "Okay break" Tenten said drinking her water, giving Aoi a little.

"Heh, your pretty good Aoi-kun." Tenten said laughing a bit

"Your not bad yourself Tenten." Aoi said panting

"Haha, you wanna rap this up now?" Aoi said getting in his stance

"Yeah sure after one more round of kicking your butt." Tenten said matching him

"Heh you wish Tenten." Aoi said charging at her

It was already nightfall when everyone was walking back.

Zen and Ino took residence at Zen's house they were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

That's when Tenten and Aoi came in.

"Were gonna take a shower." Aoi said walking in and dropping his bag by the door.

"Oh_ ho_ together?" Ino and Zen asked at the same time

"N-No you baka!" Tenten and Aoi said in unison

"Oh now your saying the same sentence." Ino said while smirking at them playfully.

"Shut up Ino what about you and Zen your pretty close." Tenten said pointing

"S-So what!" Ino said blushing a bit

"Haha." Zen laughed putting an arm around Ino.

Keitaro and Hinata then came in laughing and holding 6 books a piece.

"Oh hey you guys." Hinata said smiling coming from behind her books.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan where were you?" Ino asked smirking

"Oh with Keitaro-kun, we went to the library." Hinata said smiling

"Hmm, you guys look pretty close." Ino and Tenten said smirking together

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan." Hinata said whining

"Haha calm down Hinata-chan." Keitaro said smirking at her

"H-hai..." Hinata said taking a deep breath

"Hey Hinata wanna spend the night so we can stay up and read these books together?" Keitaro said putting his books down

"Sure, do you have guest rooms?" Hinata asked doing the same thing as Keitaro

"Yeah we do." Keitaro said nodding

"Okay" Hinata said smiling faintly

"How about you Ino?" Zen asked looking at her

"Sure that seems cool." Ino said smiling

"Okay how about you then Tenten." Aoi said looking at her

"Yeah sure, um do you have any video games?" Tenten said while looking around

"Yeah sure why?" Aoi said raising a eyebrow at her

"I wanna beat your ass again." Tenten said smirking at him

"You're on Tenten." Aoi said laughing

"Ha!" Tenten said laughing with him

Amaya and Karami and Yoshimi came in the house looking tired.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here", Yoshimi asked Tenten, Ino and Hinata sitting on the couch.

"Oh were spending the night." Ino said smiling innocently at Yoshimi

"Oh okay cool." Yoshimi said while smiling back at her

"Yay Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan are spending the night Yay!" Karami and Amaya said while jumping on them

**-At the supermarket-**

"Oh lord I lost track of time, better head home." Sakura thought

I was about to go to the check out line but I saw Azuka.

"Azuka!" I yelled out waving

Azuka turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Azuka said giving her a light hug.

"Um, what every other shopper is doing.." I said giving her a weird look

"Haha yeah right I knew that." Azuka laughed awkwardly

"You know sometimes I wonder about you." I said giggling

"Whatever, I got a call from Aoi, it seems Ino, Tenten and Hinata are spending the night over our house, are you doing the same?" Azuka asked her

"Oh um no I think I'm going to head home.." I said thinking about it.

**-At the house-**

"Oh you guys Azuka left us some drinks." Kisame said grinning and holding them up

"Oh seriously pull them out I think we need a guys night out anyways un." Deidara said smiling and putting Tobi in a headlock

"Yeah Tobi wants to drink, Tobi wants to drink!" Tobi said while tapping on the couch

"Haha good ole Sake and beer I've missed drinking you." Kisame said hugging them

"Wow Kisame you're obsessed." Sasori said laughing

"Can we drink?" Naruto said smiling

"You're under aged." Itachi said shaking his head at Naruto's lack of intelligence

"So what, we also time warped into reality, there's a lot of time changing, reality flipping around here, so can we, can we!" Naruto said quickly

"I really don't care." Pein said shrugging

"Yes!" Naruto said grinning at Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke said not caring either

"Fuck yeah, were gonna get wasted.!" Hidan yelled picking up a bottle.

"You sure this is a good idea Leader-sama?" Itachi asked whispering to Pein

"It's their lives." Pein said not caring

"Maybe I could use some new puppets...well I'm all in for it!" Sasori yelled after mumbling to himself

"Who spent their goddanm money on these fools, well count me in, I'm tired of this useless shit." Kakazu said while throwing his calculator on the couch.

"_Im_ **IN**!" Zetsu said while smirking

"What's with this feeling of excitement I'm experiencing?" Sai said clueless

"We'll you said it yourself Sai, your excited about this." Chouji said smiling at the hopeless boy

"Oh, okay sure." Sai said nodding in understanding

"Wow what troublesome people I live with, this is such a drag." Shikamaru said yawning

"I'm in, but will there be food?" Chouji asked looking around for a snack

"Yes Chouji of course, not a party without it." Shikamaru said patting his friend on the back

"Ahh, this is weird Akatsuki and beer. Weird combination." Kankuro said looking at them weirdly

"Hopefully my bugs won't be affected." Shino said backing away from them

"Im IN! I can't wait!" Kiba said while fist pumping the air

"Ahh I'm sure this illegal." Gaara said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"So what, Gaara chill out and have some fun." Kankuro said smiling putting an arm around his little brother

"Haha you forgot I was here you dorks." Temari said while grinning

"Ahh it's a girl." Sasori said sighing

"Good maybe she'll keep you guys in check." Itachi said while opening his book

"Nope that's not happening I'm getting drunk too." Temari said laughing and putting her arm around Zetsu.

"We'll there's that plan out the fucking window." Itachi said glaring

"Yosh, more medicine!" Rock Lee said while looking at the bottle and holding it up.

"Huh un?" Deidara said confused

"Please don't mind him." Neji said shaking his head at his teammates stupidity

"Ditto" Naruto said

"**PARTY!"**Everyone yelled while laughing and grinning

**-At the market-**

Uh-oh, Sakura's "Akatsuki, Konoha and Suna boys were getting drunk,partying and getting horny senses were tingling out of control" she didn't like the feeling. Man that was a long ass name.

"Oh and heads up since you guys were so nice to let us stay with you I bought some drinks for the boys, it's at your house." Azuka said smiling unknowingly

"Oh hold that thought I gotta check the list."

"Sake, check. Chips, check. water, check. Trail mix, check. Gum, check. Candles, check. Chocolate, check. Powdered sugar, check. Eggs, check,. Milk, check. Brown sugar, check. Confectioner chocolate, check. Cake mix, brownie mix, check. Chocolate syrup, check. Raisins, check. Cinnamon, check. yogurt, check. Soda's, check. pre-made bento's, check,. Bread, check. and Fruit, check." I said aloud while checking off the item's on my list

"Okay go ahead my bad Azuka." I said looking up at her smiling

"We'll I had bought some sake and beer for the guys, they should be drinking it right about now.." Azuka said smiling; little did she know Sakura just died inside, while Inner was getting naked getting ready for the rape she was going receive later. That isn't something she should be preparing for though. Typical Inner.

"W-what did you say!" Sakura said scared for dear life

Two words processed in my mind..

_"Oh shit_!".

At least it wasn't run this time. Even though that si what she should be doing.

I ran into the line and paid for the things.

"What's wrong Sakura!" Azuka asked a little worried

"I'll tell you later, call me later to make sure you're safe at home, see you later Azuka!" I yelled hurrying home as fast as I could with the bags in my hand

"Bye!" Azuka yelled waving

I ran home, and burst through the door dropping the bags on the ground, shutting and locking the door behind me, panting looking around, I found the all the guys shirtless even Temari was shirtless but at least she had a bra on. Man was that wrong!

I was shocked I even found Gaara, Rock Lee, Shino, Neji and Shika shirtless and drunk.

I even found Sai laughing with Chouji both of them drunk as well.

**"Oh fuck!"**

"Hey Sakura~" Everyone said drunkenly

"Wanna have some fun, like we did last time!" Itachi was completely changed now, his voice huskier and his eyes with a sexy glint in them. Damn. This is an Itachi I never wanted to see again. Do you know how hard it is to resist and willing Uchiha. Let alone Itachi. It's HARD!

"No, not really." I said worried and scared shitless; I'm going to die tonight.

"Oh come on you know you want to" Kisame said grinning with a beer in his hand.

Um..." I said trying to stall and come up with a plan at the same time, I'm a great multi-tasker but not when their hot shirtless guys trying to rape me, and my Inner advancing on to it. She never helps me in these types of situations. _Stupid bitch!_

Then my worst nightmare happened Temari ran up the steps and fell falling into asleep so it was just me and 20 hot horny drunk shirtless guys in a big ass house. What did I do wrong huh? Tell me! I did nothing. You just hate me don't you!

And to make everything even more fucking worse my hormones were acting up, yeah great time for these bitches to show up out of nowhere!

**"You should just accept it Sakura Haruno, you love this!"**

_"No YOU love this."_

**"I'm you clueless."**

_"No right now were very different you wanna get raped and lose you virginity to 20 different guys, that's not even fucking possible now that I think about it."_

**"Hmpfh you know you love it!"**

_"I don't dammit, I'm scared as hell and right now I'm in the kitchen right now, so I can't escape now, they locked the door." Man their smart when they wanna be._

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto sang

Naruto interrupted her thoughts talking sexy like that. Who does that? Where the hell did this voice come from? He never had this voice before. Stupid voice don't just show up all of a sudden!

"Dammit I'm blushing." I said whispering to myself

Every boy was surrounding her at the moment.. well not _every boy_ but close enough to it.

Only two words were in the boys head at the moment: **1. Rape, 2. Sakura.**

Three things were in Sakura's mind: **God hates me!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I know I did...especially the last piece...lol**

**Read and Review!**

**** spell checked! 2013**

**Now listening to Naruto Shippuden opening 8: Lovers. Love this opening. I wonder if Naruto Shippuden has been update yet. Guess I'll go check it out. More spell checked chapter coming up after this.**

**Bye**

**Akasaku123!**


	28. 20 Different Advances!

**Hey you guys, I see your excited for this chapter, we'll here I go, I hope you don't have high expectations, but I'll do the best I can to make you enjoy this chapter! ***

Do the disclaimer Itachi..please.

"Yue-sama doesn't own Naruto or it's characters, although she wish she does.." Itachi said while smirking

"Hehe, thank you Itachi for that extra _not needed information_!"

"You're welcome Yue-sama" Itachi said smiling

"You're being funny"

"Not likely Yue-sama" Itachi said smirking

"AH! On with the story!"

Re-cap:

"I don't dammit, I'm scared as hell and right now I'm in the kitchen right now, so I can't escape now, they locked the door."

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto sang

Naruto interrupted her thoughts talking sexy like that. Who does that? Where the hell did this voice come from? He never had this voice before. Stupid voice don't just show up all of a sudden!

"Dammit I'm blushing." I said whispering to myself

Every boy was surrounding her at the moment.. well not _every boy_ but it was close enough.

Only two words were in the boys head at the moment: **1. Rape, 2. Sakura.**

Three things were in Sakura's mind:**God hates me!**

End Re-cap:

I was scared shitless, I mean_ I_ was scared but my **Inner** was hyper as hell.

**"Oh my god, I so LOVE this, tell me you love this." Inner said**

_"I don't you horny fan girl." I said _

**"Fuck yeah I am, I mean who wouldn't be if you're surrounded by 20 hot, horny, drunk, shirtless guys that want to rape you."**

_"Um me, I don't want to have sex yet." I said _

**"But you can do anything you like with them; I mean they won't even remember it."**

_"That's exactly what I thought when I was making out with Kakazu, but he remembered it and he's not gonna let me hear the end of it." I said_

**"So what, at least you kissed him and what about Tobi?"**

_"Th-that was different." I said blushing_

**"Whatever, heads up!" Inner said **

_"Oh shit",_I dogged Kiba's attack on molesting me.

I backed up into Hidan and he grabbed my ass, and stayed like that for at least 5 seconds until I upper cutted him in his chin, "_nasty bastard_." I said

Not to mention I had bought a new skirt, and dammit it reached mid thigh, I had no way upstairs, because Akamaru was blocking the steps, the door was locked.. And it was pouring rain outside, I think a storm is coming in, yeah great time for mother nature to ruin my life. Stupid flood watch

Naruto was advancing on me, I backed up into the counter he put both of his hands around my waist and pulled my body into his… that means in _simpler perverted terms_ my breast was on his chest. Why was this happening to me?

He blushed and started kissing my neck and up to my jaw; he licked my neck causing me to gasp, I blushed trying to push him away, man if Akihiko hadn't taking away my abilities I would have been pushed this fool away, to bad it's sad to say that I'm useless without chakra. Just a useless girl in danger actually.

**No it means that you don't want to push him away, you have inhumane strength even without chakra. **

I kicked him in his shin and it hurt like a bitch because I had open toed sandals on. I ran toward the living room, but that was a huge mistake I bumped into Hidan _again_ and he picked me up bridal style and threw me on the couch and got on top of me.

"You're hot Sakura." Hidan said sexily licking his lips

"Your drunk Hidan, and horny." I said scared trying to find a way out

"It isn't my fucking fault, your sweaty, panting and wearing a short skirt, don't know what would you expect Sakura." Hidan said smirking

"I would expect for you to be level minded and not rape me." I said while putting my hands up

"That can't be helped little bitch, but maybe if you struggle a little." Hidan said leaning in

I squirmed under Hidan.. N-No not because he told me to. But because my hormones are rising. And rising. And rising. Stupid boys.

"There we go give me more." Hidan said loving what I was doing under him. And of course he just had to be drunk, of all times. Actually this bastard would do this to me even if he wasn't drunk.

"I'm not doing this for my pleasure.." I said embarrassed

"Yeah you're doing it for mine." Hidan said smiling

"No I'm doing it to get my sandal off." I said looking at him

"And why the fuck would you do that?" Hidan asked me confused

"So I could do this" I said looking into Hidan's magenta colored eyes, I kicked my sandal off and reached up my hand to catch it, I caught it and slapped Hidan with it, he fell off of me and on the floor with a shoe mark on his face.

"You bitch, hmm I like them feisty." Hidan said licking his lips even more after rubbing his sore cheek

"I like them _NOT DRUNK_!" I yelled running away.

I ran into the dining room and hid in one of the cabinets.

"This is just not my day." I said to myself

"But it sure is Tobi's." Tobi said, his deep voice enchanting me

"Ahh! Dammit..Tobi get out." I said trying to push him out

"Tobi doesn't wanna, Tobi wants Sakura-chan, _all of her_." Tobi said advancing on me

"Oh shit, not you too", because it was small in the cabinet I had not much space to escape and Tobi was in front of the doors. How I couldn't sense him is beyond me.

Tobi kissed me head on, sticking his tongue in my mouth, I moaned because his legs were in between mine, not to self never wear skirts around these pervs ever again. Short and pants are the only thing you wear, you hear me!

Tobi kissed me even more, I was running out of air, I pushed him back and panted for 3 fucking SECONDS until he kissed me again. He pulled me up into him even more, but I arched my back I was getting very uncomfortable in this cramped space.

We fell out, I'm on top since Tobi pulled me into him, that's when Sai came in, all wobbly looking, I stared blushing like hell.

"Sakura you're having sex already. But you're too young and if you should have sex it should be with..." Sai started to say

By time Sai came in I had already gotten off of Tobi and kicked him in his face knocking Tobi unconscious.

"Me.." Sai finished

Sai took that moment with my back turned to push me up against the sink with me back turned and his front on my back.

I was panicking I'm gonna get raped by 20 different guys before 12:00 midnight hits, and that was not what I had planned for my first time.

Sai started to whisper in my ear I could feel his hot breath on my neck, it made me shiver and I felt Sai smile, I never though of Sai as the perverted type.

"Sai wha-what are you-" I stuttered

"Shh, they'll hear us. Sakura." Sai whispered

"Your mine, all _mines_." Sai said deeply into her ear while licking her ear

"I'm not a possession, how did you get like this Sai, I thought you weren't completely unaware of your emotions yet." I said blushing; it was getting really hot now.

"Oh No Hidan, Kisame, Kiba and Kankuro taught me." Sai explained

_Figures_, "those perverts."

"They said that girls like it when you breathe on their necks, they end up shivering and surprisingly enough you did exactly that." Sai explained while holding her

"We'll I couldn't help it" I said defending myself from _other girls._

"They taught me one other thing." Sai said

"What's that?" I asked not noticing what I just did

_Oh shit I'm going to regret asking that._

"Oh~ you want to know." Sai asked hotly

Sai leaned in and nibbled on my earlobe.

I tightened my fist and just stayed there with my eyes closed letting him do it, because I don't think he knows any better. At least that's what I thought. He knows better. He knows better. Push him off already!

He stopped and looked at me smiling.

I pushed him off blushing and running.

"Nice ass Sakura!" Sai yelled smiling

"Fuck you Sai!" I yelled back at him

"Anytime!" Sai yelled back

"JERK!" I yelled back

I ran up the side steps by the window and into one of the hallway closets.

"Oh ho you like it dark Sakura."

"Ahh! Why is it everywhere I go someone is always there?" I asked "Actually why are you hiding in dark places?"

"Hmm that means you're destined to get _raped_ by us."

"Who is this anyway?" I asked

"Who do you think princess?"

"Shit, Kiba!" I said trying to back away

"You're right on the mark." Kiba said smirking I could feel it

_"I have to get out of her-"_

Kiba kissed me full force he tasted like chocolate and vanilla, nice combination I must add. But I didn't want to be kissed; at least I think I didn't. No I definitely didn't want to be kissed right now.

He brushed his tongue along my bottom list I gasped not because it was shocking but because I was running out of air I pushed him back, but I felt around my waist his hands, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we battled I felt his fang which quite frankly was very sharp. He pulled back and started to talk.

"You kiss like you've been doing it for years." Kiba said smirking.

"We'll I've recently had a lot of chances to practice you _nasty men_ won't give me a break, so I'm deciding to give you what you want, that way you'll let me go easier." I explained while lying I started puching the closet door open

"Hmm nice plan you got there." Kiba said smiling

"Thanks but this meeting is dismissed", I slapped Kiba playfully and ran out that closet and into the closest room to mines which happened to be Neji's. How come I didn't run in my room; well Zetsu was blocking it while holding on to his plant and growling at anyone who came near him or his plant. I was not bout to get my head ripped off; just because I wanted to go into my own room

It was neat and clean, I mean not control germ freak clean but well kept. It was books here and there and papers sprawled out his desk with the occasional hair ties some places but still neat.

That's when I heard some one behind me, I turned around and there he was Neji himself.

"Hey Sakura-hime, why are you in my room, on my bed?" Neji asked suggestively

"Oh Neji, um we'll I was running from a shirtless Kiba and I ran to the closest room, which just so happens to be yours." I explained while avoiding his eyes

"Uh Hmm, okay so, what are you gonna do here?" Neji asked while walking over to me

"Um I don't know, maybe just talk or hide out here until it calms down out there." I said still avoiding his eyes

"I have a better idea how about we just play a game." Neji suggested

"We'll what kind of game?" I asked curiously

"Hmm how about strip poker, I'm not very good but I would like to try." Neji said

"Um, okay sure, I'm pretty good at this game anyways, even though I don't know why you wanna play this game." I said confused. It's Neji right? He wouldn't do anything funny to me right?

"_Your so naive Sakura_" Both Neji and **Inner** Thought

"We'll hopefully you didn't get your gambling skills form Hokage-sama." Neji said chuckling

"Yeah I hope I didn't either." I said worried

"Okay let's start." Neji said

We played for about 2 minutes and I won a hand.

"Okay Neji take a piece of clothing off." I said smiling

Neji decided to be a smart ass and take of his hair tie.

"I said clothing Neji." I said pouting

"Actually Sakura-hime that was clothing because I decided to try something new today and tied a piece of ripped cloth and tie it around my hair." Neji explained

"_Ahh bastard!"_ I thought

"Let's just keep playing" Neji said smirking

"Okay," but as we were playing I ended up staring at his hair.

"Hey Saku take of your shirt."

"Huh? What? Wait, why?" I asked

"Because you lost a hand." Neji said smirking

"Shit", I took my shirt off and it revealed my bright yellow blue stared bra. Not to mention it matched the stupid skirt I was wearing.

"Hmm I like what I see." Neji said licking his lips. Is this Neji?

"Hornyyyyy!~" I said in a sing song voice. Since it was Neji, I've seem to have let my guard down.

"Haha, um Sakura you've been staring at my hair for the longest." Neji said while staring at me

"Oh sorry Neji it's just that it looks so soft." I said smiling while still looking at it

"Would you like to feel it?" Neji asked

"Hell yeah, I'd love too." I said forgetting we were both shirtless.

I crawled over to him and felt his hair, it was so silky and soft I got so rapped up in it I didn't feel Neji spin me around on my back, now he was on top of me smirking, the cards flew up and fell around us, my hands still in his hair and his hair all out around me and on my face, he leaned down and started sucking my neck.

Now not to say it didn't feel _fantastic_, because it **did**. Man did it. I just thought that I shouldn't be doing it. I had to get away because with all the attention I was getting I had a feeling **Inner** would come out any second to **play** and ruin my virginity.

Neji continued on and I was thinking about how all this happened and said I was going to kill Azuka later. She was going to pay. She's going to pay for all the emotional distress. Pain and suffering-

**What pain and suffering, you just said you liked it.**

_Any girl would say they like this. Neji Hyuuga is sucking on my neck right now!_

**Touche, but still…**

I pushed Neji off and ran out his room. I ran to the end of the hallway and turned the corner I ran into a bathroom and locked the door, little did I know someone was showering and it was none other than Deidara and his long golden hair glory, he got out with his towel on already and it was sticking to his body, he was shirtless and dammit so was I because I left my motherfucking shirt in Neji's room, which he probably by now is molesting. Sorry Neji. Yet why was Deidara taking a shower NOW of all times!?

"Sakura un", I turned around and looked at him, green to blue, pink to yellow. He walked up to me and I backed up towards the closed door.

His hair still dripping wet was now dipping on me, the cold water droplets now on me, the bathroom already fogged up made it very humid in there. I was already hot, way to heat up a moment. Not a good time to joke right now huh; I'm about to get molested again.

Deidara kissed me, but very softly, and because he didn't go so far as to force himself on me, I let him, I kissed him back and to say that he did enjoy it would be an understatement, he was overjoyed in fact and leaned in more to deepen the kiss, I moaned and he pulled back, I was panting and he was smiling the pretty smile of his. Stupid me. I'm too nice. So what if he didn't force you don't kiss back!

"That was very enjoyable un." Deidara told me like I didn't already know.

I noticed that the door knob was right there so I put my hands behind my back and unlocked the door, I didn't ran straight out because I wanted to see what Deidara was gonna do.

He stared at me, for what seemed like the longest of times, so I twisted the door knob and ran.

I ran back down stairs because It seemed like it was more guys upstairs than downstairs.

I ran in the kitchen searching for any of the guys, I saw a cup on the table and drunk it's substances, a few seconds later I found out that it was sake, shit it was clear so I thought it was water, it was in the fucking air to long so the alcohol evaporated but it tasted bitter so I knew it was alcohol damn it all to hell.

I knew that alcohol triggered** Inner** even more and she was on her last string, if anyone else kissed me, molested me or even looked at me the wrong way she was coming out and either I would ended up raped or all these boys would, either way I would lose my virginity. I just can't win!

Then Gaara took the perfect fucking time to swing his way in front of me.

I was in front of the refrigerator; Gaara put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in, his sea green eyes boring into my emerald green eyes.

"Your eyes are really beautiful Sakura." Gaara told me softly

"Th-thank you Gaara." I stuttered

I stared at Gaara for what seemed like the longest, his eyes were captivating and the black ring around his eyes just made them hotter.

I rubbed his kanji symbol for love looking for the explanation to it, I mean I know what happened back then to him, but I was looking for a deeper connection to it, it seemed like it was something pulling him in.

He pulled me ear whispering in my ear.

"I'll _have you_ Sakura, don't you think so." Gaara said to me

"Ahaha maybe." I said blushing

"_We'll that was an unexpected turn of events",_you sure are willing now Sakura."

"Haha yeah I think so too." I said sexily

_"Damn motherfucking Inner, why'd you come out, I was doing fine with survival of the rapists."_

"**Your fault, you drunk alcohol" Inner stated singing**

I kissed Gaara. It was breathtaking. Thrilling. Kissing Gaara was unbelievably exciting.

And surprisingly he kissed back, not forcefully as I would have expected but softly. We stayed like that for some more seconds, he pulled back and I respected that, I blushed and ran away. I looked backed and he was smirking I turned round the corner and bumped into Shikamaru, he was blushing and I already knew he was drunk.

He took my hand and dragged me to the back porch outside; there was a roof over the porch so we wouldn't get wet.

I already knew he was out here because his pants leg was wet.

"Sakura, do you like all of us?" Shika asked me

"Yes, but why?" Sakura asked confused by his words

No reason but I'm glad to hear it, I'm very glad to hear it, because you don't single any of us out, you love us equally for who we all are, and that's what I really like about you" Shika explained to me.

Shika, I love you just the way you are. I hugged Shika and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I let go but he pulled me towards him and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and then let me go.

"I love you too Sakura." Shikamaru said while smiling dully

I went back inside the house, and as I was walking I kept my guard up then up from behind me I heard footsteps. And before I could react everything was black...

**Haha Cliffy, my bad you guys, but I want you to review...more action in the next chapter..**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_**This chapter was perverted~! Haha :)) hope you enjoyed 2013**_


	29. Extended Wonders!

**Hey two chapters in one day, that's how much I love writing this chapter in 2 chapters (confusing huh)...lol we'll Sasuke do the disclaimer.**

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Do it pleassseee." Yue **(Me)** said

*Sigh* "Yue-sama doesn't own Dobe or its characters." Sasuke said

Naruto: "She also doesn't own teme, but we all know she wants to."

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Hehe more unnecessary information!" Yue said while glaring at Naruto

"On with the damn story!" Yue said

Re-cap:

I went back inside the house, and as I was walking I kept my guard up then up from behind me I heard footsteps. And before I could react everything was black...

End Re-cap

"Ahh!" I felt my eyes and it felt like a blind fold on.

I was picked up bridal style and it felt like a room, because that AC was on.

The blind fold was taking off of me, and my eyes were kind of blurry so I rubbed them to rid them of the blurriness.

I turned around and saw the famous Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey Cherry Blossom" Itachi said smirking

"Itachi, oh fuck no, I can't be stuck here with you of all people, in a room, your by the door, I heard it click so that means you locked it, your shirtless, you have so many advantages over me and dammit my Inner's resurfacing." I said quickly. Rapidly. I'm going to die here.

"Shit he's to hot, I can't take it..." I said to loudly

"Wow Sakura, I so glad you think that" Itachi said smirking

_Fuck I thought out loud._

"_Sa-ku-ra_, He moved closer and closer and closer until I was against a wall. Itachi whispered in my ear.

_See these motherfucking walls are going to be the death of me all in the same hour._

I saw it coming, both his hands were blocking both sides of my head I flinched a little but I saw it coming so it didn't really faze me as much as it did the first 300 times it happened.

But what I didn't see coming is Itachi cold hand go up the front of my new shirt I got from my room it was a long sleeved black shirt, his cold hand and my warm tummy equals a very bad combination. I shivered under his touch, his onyx eyes gazing into my jade ones, never leaving; he never stopped touching me with his cold hands. His finger tips brushing against my stomach. What I didn't quiet understand was why the hell didn't I just stay in my room and lock the door?

I thought he would go further, but he didn't in fact he stayed right there.

I ended up closing my eyes and breathing a deep breath, I gave into his touch.

I wonder what would happen after this, his other hand reached up my back and I gave a sharp breath for the new found coldness on my back, he pulled me in a kissed me, I let him kiss me because to tell you the truth I wanted to kiss everybody I had encountered and more but I didn't want to be considered a user. Have you ever had that feeling?

I kissed Itachi like I've always wanted to; he didn't complain, we didn't move we stayed there perfectly giving in to each other, no force, only desire.

He let me go and I looked at him blushing.

"What's with the change of heart Sakura?" Itachi asked

"I felt like it, there's nothing more than that except for hidden feelings." I explained

"I see, we'll I'm glad your so honest, that's another thing I like about you." Itachi said smirking

"Thanks Itachi." I said smiling

He kissed my forehead, and I left out.

I smiled and walked down the hallway. And bumped into Kakazu.

"Hey. Kakazu said

"You're not drunk are you? We'll doesn't matter you have two very good options, please move or be forced.." I said smirking

"Hmm very hard choices but I have something better.." Kakazu said smirking

He leaned in, but I stopped him, "this is not one of the choices.." I said while blocking him and hiding a blush

"Haha but you know, I never liked following orders..." Kakazu said while maneuvering around me

Kakazu kissed me, and like always we battled for dominance, Kakazu was the controlling type so I was pushed against the wall and my shirt was grabbed.

I was never the type of girl to give up a fight, if you remember correctly this happened in that cursed beach shack. Speaking of that fucking beach shack; what the hell why can't I get this _thing_ off of me?

I pushed back, he arched my back to deepen the kiss, and we ended up falling on the carpet..._again_! And he was on top this time, we were still kissing, I was so tired from all the kissing, molesting but while thinking he then...kissed me even more I gave in a equal fight instead of a dominant one, and it seemed he like that very much, I put my fingers through his hair, it was very soft.. he pulled back for air and we got up. My legs were wobbly. My heart was racing. My stomach churned and my head felt like it was about to expload. You see Kakazu's kisses make you feel like that. All of their kisses are different. I hate it! Just kill me off.

"You can be the judge, of if I was drunk or not" Kakazu said walking away smirking

But as he got to the turn he said "But I'm not, I just felt like molesting you." Kakazu said smiling

"You bastard" I said glaring while stumbling

"You gave in not me" Kakazu said smiling

"You wanted me, so I win!" I yelled

I yelled so I caught the attention of two guys.

_Kisame and Sasori_.

"Ahh! No, I can't take this!" I yelled running

I started running.. fast!

"Hey~ Saaaakuuuuraaa, come back, we just wanna play." Sasori said while reaching out to her

"No, not ever puppet boy" I said still running

"Haha Pinky got spunk" Kisame said running after me

"Shit", even though Akihiko took our powers their still fast as hell.

I ducked into a near by storage closet.

I felt someone back up, but I brushed it off, so I could get away from Jaws and Puppet boy.

"Ahh Man, Why isn't there a nice guy around here that isn't trying to molest me." I said

"Um Sakura, are you okay?"

"Huh? _Oh I know that voice._

"Shino?" I asked

"We'll at least you know my voice, when Naruto first came back to Konoha he didn't recognize me at all." Shino explained

"Haha yeah Naruto's pretty clueless sometimes." I said giggling

"Um Sakura, would you like to get out I would like to give you something very important." Shino said

"Uh hold on", I looked outside to see if the cost was clear, it was so I stepped out and Shino followed.

"Sakura close your eyes." Shino told me

I closed my eyes and then I smelt something sweet like flower petals. I didn't open my eyes because Shino didn't tell me too.

I felt something tickled my nose and I giggled.

"Bring your index finger up Sakura." Shino told me

I did as I was told.

"Open your eyes", I did and a black, grey and pink butterfly flew on my index finger, its wings were black and body was grey and she had 2 cherry blossoms on its wings.

"It's beautiful Shino." I said amazed

"I'm glad you like it." Shino said smiling

It poofed away and it became a hair clip, the same design as the butterfly.

"Aww thanks so much." I said smiling

"Your welcome".. Shino kissed my forehead and walked away.

_We'll I guess everyone isn't perverts._

"Hahahaha I found you Sakura" Kankuro said smirking

"Fuck!" I said sneering

"Hey Kankuro how's everything going?" I said trying to stir away his pervert feelings

"Hmm you're changing the subject Sakura" Kankuro said while smirking

"What are you talking about?"_I need to find out if he is still drunk._

So I moved closer, he moved back, I moved closer and he backed into a wall.

_Finally someone else is against the fucking wall BESIDES ME..YES!_

I leaned into Kankuro.

He hasn't talked the whole time.

I leaned in more and smelt his breath.

It didn't smell like alcohol..

I noticed that Kankuro didn't have his face paint on because I noticed he was red as a tomato.

"Too cl-cl-close"...he fainted

I smiled and thought this could work to my advantage and left Kankuro right there drooling.

I saw Chouji downstairs in the living room watching TV.

I was going down stairs and jumped over Akamaru and ran over to Chouji.

"Hey Chouji" I yelled while jumping beside him on the couch

"Oh Hey Sakura." Chouji said smiling at me

"You weren't drunk were you?" I asked my eyebrow raised

"We'll actually I was but I only had a little, so I wasn't completely drunk, and I had more food than sake." Chouji explained

"Oh good, I don't think I can handle anymore more molestation." I said smiling at him

"Aa" Chouji said red tainting his cheeks

*Growl*

"Ehehe, sorry about that." I said rubbing my stomach

"Uh its okay I have some chips if you like." Chouji said

"Thanks Chouji." I said smiling

"Uh Sakura you mind if I feed you, I mean sometimes instead of feeding myself I like to feed others, sometimes I feed Ino and sometimes I feed my mom I even feed the little villagers." Chouji explained

"Sure Chouji I would love that." I said

Chouji dug in the bag and fed me, we stayed like that for about 5 minutes, I fed Chouji and he fed me. Back and forth. Back and forth.

I thanked Chouji and gave him a kiss on the cheek; he blushed and resumed eating the crumbs in the bag and watching TV.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth and the light faltered and I heard some thunder. I screamed and covered my ears.

"Shit" I hated when it thunders, it scares me... It reminds me of that night when my mother and father got killed...it was thundering when we were running, it was thundering when they went out to fight, it was thundering when they died, it was thundering when I was all alone, it was thundering when I had those frequent nightmares, It only thunders when I remember my past. I have to just stop thinking about it.

I finished brushing my teeth and came out my room looking for something to do.

"Ugh! I'm so bored." I said to myself**. Even though you just got finished being molested by the others. **

"…"

_Be quiet._

_"Hey_ **Sakura." Zetsu said**

"Hey Zetsu." I said waving to him

I turned around to make sure no one was behind me and all of a sudden I was picked up bridal style.

"Ah- Zetsu what are you doi-" I said startled

"**Shh!** _Cherry blossom_" Zetsu said while glancing at me

"_Zetsu put her down"_ Light Zetsu said

**"I'm not gonna eat her." Dark Zetsu said**

"_Fine but nothing perverted_." Light Zetsu said

**"Fine but I ain't promising" Dark Zetsu said**

Why isn't anyone promising not to do anything perverted to me, it ain't that hard!

He took me downstairs and outside.

"Ahh Dammit Zetsu It's freezing out here." I said shivering holding onto Zetsu tighter

**"Stop whining we're almost there."** Zetsu said while holding me tighter

We got there and he put me down I ran inside and he walked like it was normal to be outside in freezing rain, thunder and lighting.

I looked around amazed.

It was warm in here, and it smelt so lovely.

I saw so many flowers it didn't make any sense.

I saw cherry blossoms, hibiscus, daisies, and roses.

I saw trees, tulips, all different colors of roses.

I saw sunflowers, even dandelions.

"It's beautiful." I said amazed while looking around

"Thanks Sakura." Zetsu said while sitting on the bench

"Hey Zetsu, why'd you bring me here?" I asked confused

"I heard you scream, I thought this would calm you down." Zetsu said staring at her

"We'll that is embarrassing." I said scratching the back of my head

"No it's human, at first I thought you weren't afraid of anything, you weren't even afraid of us." Zetsu said thinking

"Actually Zetsu you're the only one who knows in Akatsuki. The only ones who know are Naruto and, Sasuke but Kakashi, Shika, Neji and Hinata even Tsunade-sama doesn't know, it's too much of a weakness to show." I said while frowning

"It's okay because everyone is afraid of something." Zetsu said putting his feet up on a boulder

"Besides I know there _something_ else you're afraid of besides thunder." Zetsu said

"We'll you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said looking at him

"Promise." Zetsu said

"I'm afraid of jelly fish, scary movies, spiders and I am terrified of thunder." I said

"Oh wow, we'll I guess I'll be the one protecting you from those_ said_ things." Zetsu said while smirking lightly

I blushed, "Thanks Zetsu."

"Okay lets head back." Zetsu said

Okay I started to walk, but was picked up again and he shut of the lights and ran.

I was soaked and when I got back inside the house Zetsu had disappeared.

"We'll _helloooo_ transparent." Sasori said while whistling.

"Ahh! Pervert," I started to run but was picked up by my waist and hauled on the couch. _**AGAIN!**_

Sasori got on top of me and looked me straight in my eyes.

"I told you I would catch you." Sasori said smirking

"Ugh! What do you want now?" I said glaring

"Hmm I haven't completely forgiven you Sakura." Sasori said

"For what?" I asked confused

"Killing me." He said his eyes glazed over with depression

"But I brought you back didn't I?" I asked trying to cheer him up

"But you didn't want to." Sasori said sadly

"But you don't know that!" I said quickly

"So you did want to?" Sasori asked his eyebrows raised

"I-I didn't say th-that." I said pink tinted my pale cheeks

"You're stuttering." Sasori said smiling

"S-so what!" I blushed

Sasori laughed and got up off of me.

I breathe a sigh of relief and then he kissed me.

But just a peck and not what I expected. It wasn't…Sasori-like.

"I love you Sakura." Sasori said while staring at me

"I-I ..You're so...I-I y-you UGH!" I stuttered

"Hmpfh! I love you to Sasori." I said huffing and looking away

"There that's better." Sasori said getting up

I walked to the kitchen to go get something to drink and the remembered I was soaked.

So I went to my room and changed into some greatly need yellow sweat pants. My shirt was already dry so I left it on.

I went back down stairs and got some lemonade.

I drunk the lemonade down in one gulp, I was really thirsty.

Kisame came up from the basement and it smelt like he just drowned himself in sake and judging by how much he was sweating and his knuckles were red he must have been boxing.

"Hey Sharky, you okay, want some lemonade." I asked

"Yeah thanks Saku" Kisame said

"Here you go." I said handing it to him.

Kisame had a sip and put the cup down.

"I know I already got my kiss and a date with it so I'm not gonna steal you today but I'll get you." Kisame said smirking

"Get away from me rapist." I said laughing while backing away playfully

"Haha see you Saku, oh and thanks you know for the date and stuff." Kisame said grinning

"Oh no problem Kisame." I said smiling

"Haha see ya around." Kisame said going back downstairs

"Bye sharky!" I said yelling

"Yosh! 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, more medicine!" Lee yelled laughing

"500 laps around the house, 200 up downs, 400 jumping jacks. AND MORE MEDICINE!" Lee yelled laughing even louder

"OKAY WHO THE FUCK GAVE LEE ALCOHAL!" I yelled

"Ah Sakura..Can I..Um" Lee asked

_I'll just do it."_Lee thought

"Shit he just disappeared..." I said looking around

"...and reappeared back in front of me." I said

"Forgive me Sakura, but I've always wanted to do this, but you've always pushed me away." Lee said

"No that was-" I said

I was kissed, by **Rock Lee**. I never really looking at Rock Lee for himself, I only focused on his appearance and I was always focused on Sasuke and getting stronger back then, but I finally noticed that he isn't really bad looking and he has had a bad past too from what I've heard. So I was kissed. By Rock Lee…I kissed him back.

He was never successful with ninjutsu or genjutsu.. so he worked on his taijutsu and still was teased for it.

He has someone he admires and I wasn't there for him. Lee tasted like sweet French bread, weird right.

Lee pulled back I smiled and blushed and he was red as hell.

"Ki-ki-ki-kis-kissed m-me..S-Sa-Sakura kissed me." Lee stuttered

He fainted on the spot..

Since unlike Kankuro I dragged Lee on the couch and fanned him for awhile until his breathing normal, I put a blanket over him.

"Hn what are you doing?" Sasuke asked while looking down at me

"Lee passed out." I said looking up

"Oh" Sasuke said

"Okay he should be fine." I said sighing

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Speaking of, where were you this whole time?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him

"Hiding from your drunken rapists." Sasuke said closing his eyes

"And you didn't try to help me." I said glaring

"Nope" Sasuke said shrugging

"You bastard" I said still glaring

"Whatever, where's the dobe?" Sasuke said looking around

"How should I know?" I said while closing my eyes

"Damn" Sasuke said

He sat on the other couch, I sat beside him and we just talked for about 10 minutes looking out for Lee just in case.

"Remember back in Konoha when we were Genin and you were head over heels in love with me." Sasuke said while thinking about it

"Ye-yeah" I said mad he brunt that up

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah but not like that, more like an older brother like a best friend." I said remembering I told him all this back at my birthday party.

"Good now I could do this." Sasuke said leaning in

Sasuke kissed me and I froze, never in a million years would I ever think that the Sasuke Uchiha would kiss me, I mean sure I imagined it in my Genin days but I never thought it would happen.

Inner was flipping out, she had fun with this whole thing, but I was shocked.

He pulled back and smirked, then walked away.

"I could never do that if you were still in love with me in the romantic way." Sasuke said smirking

"Ahh you-" I said while shakily pointing my finger at him and covering my mouth

"I'm going to look for the dobe." Sasuke said walking away and tucking his hands inside his pocket

I went upstairs and I didn't see anyone.

I went downstairs and I didn't even see Kisame.

I went to the dining room and sat at the long ass table.

"Ramen!, Ramen!, Ramen!" Naruto yelled

"Oh Naruto." I said

"Oh Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said smiling

"Um Sasuke is looking for you" I told him

"Oh the teme!" Naruto said grinning

"Yeah, he'll be alright, if I stay here a bit longer." Naruto said

Naruto boiled his water and put it in his cup ramen putting a bowl over top of it, to trap the heat.

Naruto sat beside me and we talked about him becoming Hokage, and how we all are alike the three Sanin and how Naruto loves ramen so much, we even talked about embarrassing stuff, like how I liked Sasuke, how Hinata liked Naruto even how Kakashi should go with Anko but Rin was our first choice. What we should have talked about was how Naruto was about to rape me back there.

"I love talking to you Sakura-chan" Naruto said smiling

"Me too Naruto." I said

I smiled and then felt a pair of soft lips on mine, he kissed me just like he did back in Konoha, I remember it like it was yesterday, I rather not talk about it, and it was awkward because it felt good yet...ahh that's too much information.

He pulled back and grin that sheepish grin of his.

"Sorry but I really wanted too." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"It's okay Naruto, because... I actually liked it." I said while blushing a bit

"Huh?" Naruto asked even though he heard it

"Oh nothing." I said quickly

"Ahh this is weird, um I gonna get my ramen." Naruto said while getting up quickly

"Um yeah I'm just gonna go into the living room." I said waving

I ran in the living room blushing, and then I saw everyone in there just sitting down watching TV like all this molest station didn't happen. Where the hell were they!?

I saw Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Hidan on one couch.

Kakazu, Zetsu, Sasuke, Sai, Shika, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro on the other

Temari and Lee just woke up and went in the kitchen to get some water.

Naruto just came out and sat in one of the love seats and put his ramen bowl on the near by coffee table.

"_Bastards."_ I whispered angrily

"What was that?" Itachi asked while looking at me

"Oh nothing" then the phone rang.

"Hello" I said softly

"Hey Forehead" Ino said on the other line

"Ino hey how are you doing" I said sounding pissed

"Woah you sound mad" Tenten said

"Oh I'm not mad just a little pissed." I said poisen dripping from my words

"Oh why?" Tenten asked innocently

"Oh no particular reason except Azuka left alcohol in this damn house with 20 different guys, their shirtless and you bitches left me here." I explained loudly

"You're on speaker" Ino said in a "just-so-you-know" tone

"I could care less, it's thundering and their all in the living room I was nearly rap-" I started to say

It thundered louder than ever.

Zetsu was the first to look at me worriedly.

Then I screamed as loud as I could. I was terrified I crouched down, covering my ears and shutting my eyes tightly.

"Sakura!" Zetsu yelled

The lights shut off, all of them.

"Sakura!" Zetsu yelled

"I-I'm o-o-okay Ze-Zetsu." I said scared

"No you're not." Zetsu said

"Yea-Yeah I am." I said stuttering

**-With Ino and the others (**_**FINALLY)-**_

"What was that?" Ino asked looking around the house

"Oh no" Hinata said while biting her nails

"What Hinata?" Ino asked

"We'll no one knows except for me, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san and Neji nii, but Sakura is terrified of thunder because of what happened with her parents, and afterwards." Hinata explained. "She doesn't know we know."

Oh damn, but she's tough." Tenten said while looking at Hinata worriedly

"Yeah besides I don't think we can help her in this weather, it's a flood watch going on." Ino said looking outside then back at the phone

"Hopefully she's alright." Hinata said while sitting close to Tenten

**-At the rapists mansion-**

"Is everyone okay?" Pein asked blankly

"YES!" Everyone said in unison

"Sakura?" Pein asked worriedly

"Y-yes?" I said shaking

"Are you okay?" Pein asked

"Yeah I'm fine just _excited_ that's all." I said shaking more and more

"Oh no reason for you to be worried." I said still shaking, it just wouldn't stop

"Yeah you can't fool me." Pein said he said his golden brown eyes glowing

"We'll anyways I think it stopped for the time being." I said while glancing around the room

"Are you guys still drunk?" I asked scared of the answer, Them drunk, in a dark room is **NOT** and **NEVER** will be a good combination.

"No" Everyone said

"Oh thank god." I said sighing

"But were in the dark and your way-" Someone started to say

Thunder roared again.

I ran as fast as I could and clutched the nearest human being by me.

"It's okay Sakura."

"We're right here..._always."_

"Thank you Pein." I said softly

**Wow, a long chapter for me at least!**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Read and review and not enough people had told me their favorite chapters, I want to know!**

**Don't forget Read and Review!**

****spell checked 2013.**

**Now listening to Closer by Inoue from Naruto Shippuden Opening 4. I love this song too! AHHH~! It's so cool! Listen to it. It's GREAT!**

**Akasaku123**

**Make sure you review!**


	30. Bad Timing!

**Hey you guys, sorry about being late, but I'm not getting enough reviews here people, but I'm being a little selfish because just today, I met three cute boys, wow...Joe, Blake and Caden.. They were cute. * 2013.**

Re-cap:

Thunder roared again.

I ran as fast as I could and clutched the nearest human being by me.

"It's okay Sakura."

"We're right here..._always."_

"Thank you Pein." I said End **Re-cap!**

I was scared out of my mind, I swear thunder terrifies me.

"Sakura-chan, why are you so scared of a little thunder un?" Deidara asked me

"It's not just some little thunder to me, its way more than that." I said frowning

"Why don't you enlighten us a bit then Sakura." Itachi said

I looked at Zetsu and his golden eyes said everything for him.

"It's alright Sakura." Zetsu informed me

"We'll every time it's thundering I think of my past, it's like a switch." I explained while clutching Pein

"I'm so terrified of thunder because thunder was the only thing that was in my company when my mother and father got killed, it was thundering when we were running for our lives, it was thundering when they went out to fight." I explained

By now I was crying, not hard but noticeable.

"It was thundering when they died, it was thundering every time I had that _same _nightmare over and over again, it was thundering when I was alone, it was thundering when they left me _all alone_." I said while moving from Pein and standing up; only to stumble down into someone else's arms

I was rapped with two arms, I didn't matter who arms they were, nor did I care, I just needed someone, anyone to comfort me in the most important times, and they all were here.

I fell asleep when the thunder subsided.

By time I woke up I was still in the same person's arms and the sun was shining through the curtains.

It was already day break, and my face was dirty from tears.

I looked to my right and saw Zetsu, I was in his arms all night and he felt very warm.

Beside him was Kisame sprawled out across the floor, with his mouth slightly open and an empty sake bottle in one had.

On his back were Deidara and Sasori, sleeping with quiet snoring. On the arm of the couch was Tobi in all his teddy bear glory, he had a stuffed panda bear under him. Behind the couch was Hidan snoring quite loudly if you ask me, but he looks so peaceful sleep, hey that gives me an idea. A great idea.

On the couch sitting up was Kakazu sleep but still faltering. Zetsu was also asleep, with silent snoring. Naruto was next to Hidan snoring as loudly as he was, but for some strange unknown reason it didn't wake anyone so it didn't bother me at all.

Sasuke was in one of the love seats with his arms crossed over his chest and his head faced sideways asleep, beside that same chair was Sai and Shika asleep across the carpeted floor. Chouji was beside Kisame sleep with an empty bag of chips over his head, drooling a bit, kinda looks like gluttony from Fullmetal alchemist if you ask me.

Neji and Rock Lee were also on one of the couches asleep.

My back was against the couch and I was still a little tired.

On my right was Pein in the recliner chairs asleep, with deep breaths, right beside me was Itachi and his head on my shoulder.

Shino was on the floor beside Akamaru with his head resting on the opposite side of the recliner.

Kiba was on Akumaru's stomach snoring, always the hyper ones. Kankuro was also in a love seat snoring with a blanket over him. Stingy blanket holder! How dare he!

Gaara was also in a love seat sleeping black eye liner and all.

I saw Temari on the other couch still snoring; I _cannot believe_ she slept through all of that.

I looked around and saw that the lights were back on, I almost fell back to sleep when suddenly the door flew open revealing Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Azuka.

I stood up abruptly and looked around making sure I wasn't dreaming. Quickly and carefully catching Itachi's head before it hit the floor and laying him near Zetsu.

I saw Ino and Azuka standing there smiling like nothing ever happened.

"Woah, what the hell happened in here it look like someone was _raped_ in here!" Ino yelled glancing at me

_Bitch!_

"You know I really hate all of you right now." I said sneering

"Woah!" Tenten said looking around

"Dayumm" Azuka said looking around

"H-Hey Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered while waving at me

By now all of the guys were up, still sleepy with massive hangovers from last night besides Kisame. He, I always knew he could hold his liquor. Stupid shark!

While Ino and the crew were telling the guys what happened, I picked up all the clothes and put them in the basket by the basement door. I picked up the plants, because If Zetsu would have caught sight of them everyone would be in deep shit, I put them in the window sill.

I picked up cups and bowls and put them in the sink to be washed later, I picked up empty soda cans, juice containers, chip bags and beer bottles and put them in the trash, I wiped down the counter tops and the table and swept the kitchen and hallway floors.

I went upstairs and picked up the clothes putting them in the other hamper at the end of the hallway; I cut off the extra lamps and hallways lights that were on since we were not using them at the time.

I closed the windows upstairs it was awfully chilly up there.

By time I made it down stairs everyone was talking amongst themselves.

I was laughing creepily and everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Oh I wasn't crazy. No, I was just about to GO crazy!

"Azu-ka~" I sang sweetly

"Uh-oh, I know that voice anywhere." Ino said shivering slightly

"_Shit"_ Azuka said "I don't like this feeling."

"Yeah you shouldn't ;we've all been through it" Ino said shaking her head in fear

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled aiming for her neck

"I think you better run" Tenten said glancing at me.

Before she could make a move, I beat her to it and grabbed her by her shirt.

"NEVER, **EVER** IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE GIVE ANY OF THESE PERVERTS ALCOHAL, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! PEIN, ITACHI, KISAME ARE NOT ALOUD TO GIVE ANY ORDERS TO YOU, UNDERSTAND!" I yelled while clutching her shirt tightly

"Yes!" Azuka said her face clearly showing she was scared.

"I went through something worst than hell last night, because of these bitches wanna hang out with their _boyfriends_." I said while pointing at them

"HEY!" Tenten and Ino said glaring

"And you giving them alcohol? You wanna know what happens when they have too many drinks. They get horny, wanna have sexual contact and I always end up in the middle of it, if it wasn't for me getting here last night they could have raped each other." I explained to her slowly

"Hey un, were not gay!" Deidara yelled at me

"Whatever, bottom line is I was almost raped on several occasions." I said turning back to Azuka

"And whose fault is that's it's because you're _hot_ that they wanted you, to me that should be a happy thing." Ino said shaking her head at me

"Not if I'm forced by 20 different guys, on the same night and the same damn time you fag!" I yelled at her, dropping Azuka and stomping over to Ino

"Hey listen here it's not our fault, it's Azuka!" Ino yelled back while trying to back away from me

"Oh right let's blame it all on Azuka! No because you left me here without calling me saying you were going over Zen-_kun's_ house." I said yelling back while imitating her voice

Ino froze at that moment.

"Hit a nerve did I?" I asked smirking

"No." Ino said blankly

"Your denial." I said back at her

"Am not." Ino said huffing

"Yeah you are." I said shaking my head at her

"No I'm not" Ino yelled

"DENIAL!" I yelled back

"No-" Ino started to say

"You know never mind, I'll speak about this later, I'm tired, irritated and annoyed all at the same time." I said closing my eyes

"I going to sleep, I headed upstairs and stopped, it's some pancakes in the fridge knock yourselves out." I said while waving my hand

"I'm going to sleep, if anyone and I mean _any _living organism that's alive and breathing comes into my room..." I started to say

"She didn't saw window-" Deidara started to say while I was talking

"Or window" I said glaring at him

"Airve-" Sasori said looking at Deidara

"Or airvent I said glaring Sasori

"That just leaves the clos-" Kankuro said while nudging Sasori

"or comes out my motherfucking closet" I said glaring at Kankuro

"That leaves Ze-" Kiba started to say

"and Zetsu don't do nothing for these perverts, besides his disappearing ability is gone remember." I said glaring at Kiba

"AW! What the fuck, Come on!" Hidan said while throwing his arms up in disbelief

"...There will be a massacre in this house and I don't think the mayor will like that", I went upstairs and slammed the door." I explained glaring

All the boys were headed upstairs to go to sleep, but Ino caught there attentions.

"Hey I didn't hear Sakura say anything about the ceiling." Ino said smiling

By now all the boys were smiling and forgot all about their sleepy imaginations

_I had a feeling I was getting into some deep shit!_

**Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short but I did this at 3:43 on a school night!... but I was debating on weather to update or not seeing as I have been stuck on 84 reviews for almost 2 weeks now, finals are coming up and I have a lot of studying to do, please you guys wish me luck!**

****spell checked in 2013.**

**I do NOT OWN Fullmetal Alchemist anime or manga, which was mentioned in this fic.**


	31. Music's Oppurtunities!

**Hey you guys, thanks for being patient had my Algebra and Earth Science Finals Today, man it sucked and my little sister almost passed out because of dehydration and then the boy I like tried to be super man and carried my sister bridal style all the way to the front of my school..hahaha XD Isn't that cute. –this happened in 2012….it's now 2013. And now I'm dying laughing. Haha tried to be superman! Too cute! ***

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I truly don't own Naruto…wish I did. But I DON'T **

Re-cap:

...There will be a massacre in this house and I don't think the mayor will like that", I explained glaring. I went upstairs and slammed the door.

All the boys were headed upstairs to go to sleep, but Ino caught there attentions.

"Hey I didn't hear Sakura say anything about the ceiling." Ino said smiling

By now all the boys were smiling and forgot all about their sleepy imaginations

_I had a feeling I was getting into some deep shit!_ End Re-cap

**-Sakura's POV-**

"I have a better idea.." Kakazu suggested looking at all them while smirking

"Thank the lord for smart people like Kakazu." I said to myself listening in on them.

"...let's make her life a living hell, by each of us having our own personal dates with her, none of us are allowed to interrupt each other's date and..." Kakazu said smirking

"I CALL FIRST!" Kakazu yelled while raising his hand

"That Bastard!" I yelled punching my door softly

"Not fair." Naruto said whining

"How about I make the list." Pein suggested

"We'll I guess that's fair un." Deidara said frowning

"Okay." Pein said walking away and sitting in the kitchen to make the list.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"The order of the list is.." Pein said

"Kakazu, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Hidan, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Shino then Gaara." Pein explained

"Bark!"

"Um then Akamaru..I think." Pein said confused by the dogs bark

"Haha good boy!" Kiba said smiling while ruffling his hair

"Okay so Kakazu you get to go on a date with Sakura first." Pein said while putting the list up

"Yeah yeah," Kakazu said smirking

Kakazu went upstairs to knock on Sakura's door, but before he could even lift up his fist to bang on the door he was grabbed by the collar and yanked inside her room.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kakazu said shocked

"You dumb ass!" I yelled glaring at him

"What?" Kakazu asked confused

"I thought you were going to save me from and dumb prank but you just made the fucking situation 100 times worst." I said still glaring at him

"Look I just wanted Ino and them to shut the hell up, so I said the first thing that popped into my head." Kakazu said while putting his nose up in the air

"And that just happened to be me going on totally different dates with almost 20 guys and A DAMN DOG!" I yelled loudly. It could be heard from all the way downstairs

"BARK!"

"Sorry Akamaru!" I said sweat dropping

"Yeah pretty much." Kakazu said not caring

"I'll kill you!" I yelled about to launch at him

"Look I'm not good at this date crap so just get dress and be down in 20." Kakazu explained while walking away

"Wha-what were going right now?" I asked shocked

"Yes I want to get this over with." Kakazu said looking behind him

"You really piss me off you know that." I said glaring

"Yes I do now hurry up!" Kakazu said smirking at me

"Fine get the hell out!" I yelled pointing at my door.

"This will teach her not to out-smart me." Kakazu said to himself. Kakazu you just love to pay people back. Couldn't just let it go.

I got in the shower for 10 minutes, the warm water felt so great on my head to relive the headache about to come.

I got out and blow dried my hair and flat ironed it.

I put on my black short shorts and a green tank top with some black and gold sandals. I had gold hair clips in, and gold studs in my ears, I had a black and green bracelet on and a green and gold necklace. I had a black purse with money, cell phone, Ipod and other accessories that I would not like to name. I am very pissed, but I will lighten up, it might not be so bad.

I went down stairs and saw Kakazu standing their waiting for me.

When I was about to step out the door I saw glares and sad faces all around the house.

"Hehe, see you guys later." I said laughing waving at them and giving them sympathetic looks.

I followed Kakazu to his dark green Farrari.

"Man Kisame was right Leader did get ALL of you cars! Man that sucks!" I said glaring at the car

"Just get in." Kakazu said walking

"Okay so were are we going?" I asked walking after him

"To the bank." Kakazu said nonchalantly

"The bank?" I asked again

"Yeah, why?" Kakazu said confused

"I thought we would do something fun." I said while thinking to myself

"So you actually did want to go on this date?" Kakazu said smirking

"No, it's just that, I didn't really have a choice." I said huffing

"Hmm, sure!" Kakazu said smiling to himself

"Shut it!" I said blushing, my cheeks getting darker and darker

"Fine while were riding I'll see what I find." Kakazu said smirking at me.

We made it to the bank in like 20 minutes. I decided to stay in the car because I didn't want to stand in line waiting to go to something called an "ATM machine."

So I look outside looking at all the beautiful colors I saw. The red, orange and yellows of the sunset, the blues and purples of the water I saw, the greens and gold's of the grass. There were so many different colors. Much better than our world.

Kakazu got back in the car and we started to drive after 30 minutes of hearing the waves and winds of nature I got bored.

"Hey Kakazu where are we going now?" I asked looking at his focused face.

"It's a surprise I found out about this place today." Kakazu said smiling

After about 10 more minutes of a very awkward but comfortable silence we stopped in front of a large sign that said MUSIC FAIR (Free instruments and free music lessons).

But I just think Kakazu looked for entertainment for me and the word "Free" _nasty cheapskate_!

Wow I saw all bunch of instruments, I read about music fairs it so fun.

"C'mon Kakazu!" I yelled excited

I took Kakazu hand and ran towards a booth, I felt him stiffen up a bit when I grabbed his hands and that made me giggle on the inside just a bit.

I pulled him into a "guitar booth" they talked about all different types of guitars like Acoustic guitars and bass guitars and even electric guitars so… I got one of each.

We weren't far from the car, so we put them in the back seat.

We went back and I was still holding Kakazu's hand and I even saw the faint pink blush he had on his cheeks so I pulled him to a "Violin" booth and the played a sample for us and I though it sounded so pretty. So they gave me a violin.

We didn't need to go the car for this one so I pulled him to another booth, a "piano" booth.

"C'mon Sakura it's getting late and I need to get you something to eat." Kakazu said looking at his watch

"Okay, just one more please," I gave him the puppy dog face and he reddened even more. Men.

I laughed and dragged him over, I was in the middle of hearing a piece and it sounded very familiar "I think the instructor called it "My soul, your beats".

"Hmm "my soul, your beats"...Ahh! Angel Beats the anime!" I yelled loudly while pointing

He stopped in the middle, and I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry about that, you can continue." I said waving my hand, a light blush on my face.

"Oh it's alright we were close to a finish anyways, so you know about this song and the anime itself?"

"Ye-yeah I am kind of an anime addict." I said while still blushing.

"Oh really now?" The man asked with a smile on his face

"Yeah I also watch vampire night." I said nodding

"Oh okay do you know this..." he said smirking

I listen for a minute then found out that the song was the first opening of Vampire Knight season one called "um oh yeah! "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" by ON/OFF!" I yelled happily

"Nice, how about this one" he started playing again

They started to play … I yelled out "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima"

"Excellent!"

"Um How about this one"

They actually played something from the second season of Vampire Knight. This is so much fun.

"Rondo by ON/OFF!" I yelled in excitement

"Wow your good!"

"Thanks" I said smiling widely.

"Okay here's the last one if you win this one, you'll be able to win a brand new keyboard.."

"Yes!" I said jumping

"Okay here goes."

I listened and thought about it and then it hit me.

"It's Suna no O-shiro by Kanon!" I said loudly. This one was pretty hard because, the melody was kinda common. I had a hard time thinking about it though.

"Yes, you won!"

"Yay I won!" I yelled I heard applause all around me and I blushed just a bit from embarrassment.

I hugged Kakazu and he lifted me up smiling at me.

He put me down so they could tell me what they had to tell me.

"We'll since you've won you get a free keyboard. We will send it to you within the week. Because it's very big and heavy so we would like to keep our customers safe."

"You will also get free lessons just like all the other offers."

"Oh by the way my name is Anari and this is Tsukima." Anari said pointing to himself then his friend.

"Oh hey I'm Sakura and this is Kakazu." I said doing the same thing

"C'mon Sakura we have to get going." Kakazu said pulling me

"Okay, bye Anari, Tsukima thanks see you around." I yelled back behind me

We made our way back to the car and stopped at some fast food restaurant called um…it was called uh…oh yeah "McDonalds"

I had a double cheeseburger no onions with pickles ketchup and bacon haha, medium fries a chocolate chip cookie and an ice tea.

Kakazu had a 20 piece nugget two small fries and ice cream cone and a sprite.

We ate in the car and rode to the beach to look at the waves while we ate.

I was done while Kakazu still had some nuggets and sprite left.

When he finished we drove home, it was already nightfall by time we got back.

Kakazu took my instruments out the car and we went to the front porch.

"Thanks Kakazu, I actually had fun, you're the best!" I gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand and led him in the house.

When I went inside I saw the boys scattered all over the place.

Some in the kitchen, others in the living room and dining room. I heard some in the basement even and some upstairs.

"Woah you guys, did you have fun today?" I asked looking at them and laughing

"Somewhat." Kisame said shrugging

"Wow okay weird, we'll I'm just gonna take my instruments upstairs, night you guys!" I yelled running

L10 minutes later they all heard Sakura playing the Electric Guitar.

"Woah she sounds...actually pretty fucking good." Hidan said looking upstairs at her door

"Woah, Ah! mother fucking clothes!" I yelled tripping over a pile of clothes I left laying on the floor and falling

"And now it's all dead.." Sasuke and Sai in unison shaking their heads

"Haha shut up you guys I _can_ hear you!" I yelled out my door

"You were supposed too Sugar foot!" Kisame said yelling back at me

"You're so corny." I yelled back at him while smiling

"We love you too!" Kisame said laughing

"Night Guys." I said while shutting my door

"Night Sakura!" They all yelled up at me

"_Man even though today was fun, I think I'm in for a foot load of fuck fest tomorrow..."_

**Might not be very long but please bear with me, I still have finals tomorrow for Math Skills...SUCKS...Math can kiss my...never mind.. Stay tuned.. Next up! ITACHI!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Bout to watch some Ao no Exorcist!-2012**

**(Current 2013-)**

**Now watching Prince of Tennis all over again for the 5****th**** time. -2013**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME or MANGA "Angel Beats" OR THEIR OPENING "My soul, your beats" ; I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME or MANGA "Vampire Knight" OR THEIR OP/ED "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" that is by "ON/OFF" I ALSO DON'T OWN "Still Doll" that is by "Kanon Wakeshima"…. I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME or MANGA 2 Season "Vampire Knight Guilty" or THEIR OP/ED "Rondo" that is by "ON/OFF" OR "Suna no O-shiro" that is by "Kanon" AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T OWN "McDonalds".**

**KakuSaku! KakuzuXSakura. SakuKaku. SakuraXKakuzu. **


	32. Books and Hot Warnings!

**Hey you guys! I'm tired but I'm going to be updating again today!. Please I need more reviews, who doesn't like reviews.. ENJOY! ***

Re-cap:

"Night Guys." I said shutting my door

"Night Sakura!" They all yelled back at me

_"Man Even though today was fun, I think I'm in for a foot load of fuck fest tomorrow..."_End Re-cap

**-The Next Day-**

I heard someone come into my room; I was still half sleep of course.

I peeked through my eyes and saw deep onyx eyes staring down at me.

I bolted up and look at my surroundings.

"Haha" Itachi chuckled while covering his mouth with the back of his hand

"You sure do have _fun_ waking up Sakura." Itachi said smiling down at me

"You sure do have _fun_ scaring me in the morning." I said glaring back at him

"We'll sorry about that, but you have to get dressed." Itachi said smiling still looking at me

"How come?" I asked cocking my head to the side

"Oh, I'm shocked; you actually forgot we have a date today." Itachi said faking shocked expressions

"Oh, come on give me a break!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air

"Sorry too bad, be done in 20 minutes, I'll be downstairs packing our lunches." Itachi said walking out the room and shutting the door

"Okay." I said sighing

I got in the shower and decided to put on a blood red skirt with a black tee, and some white flats, I curled my hair and put on some silver jewelry. I took my white purse and put my money, cell phone and pepper spray _just in case._

_I hate perverts_!

I went down stairs and I saw everyone already glaring at Itachi.

Itachi was just rapping up the bento boxes he made for us and getting ready to walk out. He saw the glares. My guess is that he liked getting the attention and throwing their hopes down and stomping on them. Damn sadist!

"Haha bye guys, have fun." Ino said smirking

"Don't be out to long" Tenten said smiling

"Bye!" Hinata said waving

"Their so weird." I said while smiling back at them

I was walked towards Itachi's dark red Mitsubishi Eclipse.

I gawked, "man I'm so jealous right now." Pein is going to PAY!

"Hahahaha" Itachi chuckled softly. Man was that hot. His chuckle is probably the hottest thing ever.

"C'mon" Itachi gestured me taking my hand

"Man I have to admit, he sounds kinda of hot when he chuckles" I said a little loudly

"We'll thank you Sakura, and you're cute when you smile." Itachi said smirking at me

_The fuck, I thought aloud __**again**__, how come when I think about Itachi I end up saying my thoughts aloud, then we I talk about saying my thoughts aloud they want to stay in my head._

**"That's because I make you say your thoughts aloud."**

_"Oh shit, I know my voice anywhere" I said_

**"Hello! I'm back mother fuckers!" Inner said**

_"Dammit! I was just starting to get my life back." I said sighing _

**"Whatever. Your hot, he's hot, great combination if you ask me."**

_"We'll I didn't ask you anything and where were you?" I asked_

**"In Karakura Town." Inner said**

_"Seriously?" I asked amazed_

**"Yeah pretty much, I got to beat a hollows ass man and it was fun!" Inner said**

_"Can you go back?" I asked_

**"Why?" Inner asked**

_I don't want you in my mind putting perverted thoughts in my head that's why!" I yelled_

**"Shut up!" Inner yelled back**

I got in Itachi's car and we drove off.

"Sakura, I found this amazing book store called "Borders". Itachi informed me

"So where going there?" I asked

"Yeah." Itachi said

"Okay, as long as you don't do anything perverted." I said looking out the window

"Hn" Itachi said smiling, I figured he wasn't promising anything just like all the others. Except for he's never perverted unless he's intoxicated

It took 10 minutes to get to this so called "Borders" book store.

We went inside and it was a whole bunch of books all around us.

I was amazed at how many books were out on display.

"Sakura you can get however many books you would like and I would pay for all of them." Itachi said smiling warmly at me

"We'll it's nothing in here that interests me." I said looking around

"We'll that's because I forgot to tell you Borders sells novels as well as "Manga". Itachi explained slowly

I chocked on the water I was drinking..

"Di-did you say ma-manga!" I asked shocked and excited at the same time

"Yeah, this is your surprise, I know how much you love manga and anime so I thought here would you know make you happy." Itachi said smiling

"Ahh you're the best, I love you" I jumped on Itachi and gave him a big hug.

He chuckled and hugged me back, I blushed.

"There's that damn chuckle again." I said avoiding his eyes

"It's not my fault." Itachi smiled shrugging a bit

"Okay see you later Itachi." I said waving at him

I ran off to the manga section. I saw all sorts of manga! It was a miracle. I would have never got this in Konoha, I'm definitely taking this back with me.

I even saw shonen jump and shoujo beat magazines I was defiantly getting those.

I looked at Vampire Knight and Absolute Boyfriend. I saw Kitchen Princess and even Gauken Alice. I saw Inuyasha, Bleach omg they have a manga named after NARUTO!

"Omg I have to read this! Then I'll show the guys later."

I even saw Nura: Rise of the Yokai clan and even Ouran High School Host Club. And that was all in one Aile So I wen't to get a basket to put all the books in. I went back and grabbed all the books I named and wanted and because I didn't want to bankrupt Itachi I also brought my own money so I can get however many books I wanted.

I'm not so fond of book cases and books shelves and things like that, but now I'm actually glad I do have a book shelves I'm going to have to put all these somewhere won't I?

I went to the second Aile and saw One Peice, Yu-Gi-Oh and even Psyren, I'm so excited right now, I got them as well, I looked for Skip Beat because I just love that anime and I also looked for Shugo chara and Blood plus and…HOLY SHIT THEY GOT FAIRY TAIL! I have to get this!

I went to another ailes and I saw more and more manga then even in any other Aile, were gonna be here for awhile and I'm gonna need another basket. Shit I'm gonna need a cart. But they don't have those here. Damn them! They shouldn't have so much manga and not have cart; what if someone just like me needs all these books but can't carry them all then what?

I went and came back picking out more. I saw Lemon Angel Project, Loveless, Lucky Star and Lovely Complex. I also got my favorite Prince of Tennis, gotta love that one!

I got all of them and I also got Love Hina, Asiteruze Baby, Itazura na Kiss, I love that anime.

I got Momette Lollipop, and Azumanga Daioh. I got Tokyo Mew Mew and Mermaid Melody, Starry Sky and Nana. I picked up Cardcaptor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop and Code Geass, D.N Angel and Death Note, Pandora Hearts, Pita Ten, Popotan, Ranma 1/2, Happiness!, Speacila A, Kaichou wa maid-sama and even Shin Chan. Shin chan was just to funny to pass up.

To-Love-Ru, Toradora, Kimi ni Todoke, Zombie-Loan, K-ON!, Kobato, Yumeiro Pattiseire, Boys Over Flowers, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, La' Cordo Oro Too. Uta no prince-sama was a good pick for me, love me some reverse harems.

"Holy Fuck on a stick these Basket's are heavy as hell." I said trying to lift it.

"Wow Sakura." Itachi said eyes wide

I turned around fast, almost having a whip plash.

"I don't think I have enough money, I already paid for my books. Itachi said still staring at my two baskets filled with the whole store

"It's okay I have money too." I said smiling excitedly

"Okay go get the cashier to ring them up." Itachi told me nodding over to the counter

"Okay!" I said smiling happily. I was so excited to read these I felt like I was going to explode

It took a whole 10 minutes to get all of my books placed in several bags.

We went to the car and it was already nightfall We set the books in the back seat and decided we was hungry so we went to the park and took the bentos with us, Itachi parked the car and we ate while sitting on the hood of the car, we talked about what types of books I got and we talked about what types of books Itachi got. We talked about food, the idiots he call friends and the bitches I call mine. Of course. We also talked about keep sake away from him.

Then we decided to put the bento boxes inside the car and took a walk in the park. Holding hands. Is it okay to be going on dates with everyone? I'll think about this later. Everyone knows how I feel. Damn love, nothing but a nuisance. Oh well. If you can't beat em' join em.

We walked and talked for hours non-stop and I found out it's not so bad hanging with Itachi.

Then he brunt up the time at the base, when all of them were drunk and he dared me to make out with them.

I paled up a bit and we were surrounded by trees and no one else was in the park, we were still walking. Why wasn't anyone else in the park? Oh yeah it was already nightfall. Even the street lights were on.

I walked up in front of Itachi and stopped him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Itachi asked me

I plucked his forehead and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Itachi, for such a great time," I took his hand again and led him back to the car, It took 20 minutes to get back home.

We were in front of the door at home and I thought about it, I_did tell him I was getting him back for that dare._

I stopped Itachi from opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked me

"Hmm, you remember that dare as well don't you?" I asked

I backed Itachi up against a tree, the wind still blowing around us

His height was still over me, but I took that opportunity to grab him by his collar and bring him down to my height.

I leaned in closer and closer.

"If this is your pay back then I'll have to play more pranks on you," he smirked

I smirked. We both smirked. It was smirk city behind this tree.

He dropped the bag of books he had in his hand and I kissed him full force. I guess I really wanted to. Who wouldn't. Wouldn't you want to?

My hand still gripping his collar, I'm not the type to actually dominate someone as strong and hot as Itachi but because of what had happened in that circle I was not giving up. He was going to pay. They _all_ took my_ first_ kiss. We'll _Itachi _took my first kiss. Well…

We need air, so I parted but as Itachi was about to say something I took that chance to stick my tongue in his mouth to shut him up.

I explored everywhere and it didn't take more than a minute for me to push him down in the grass, I wasn't going to take this too far, so I kissed him even more, and then I pulled back. Can't let a chance like kissing Itachi slip by. That's like social suicide.

We were panting hard, I helped him get up and he was still shocked. He was blushing, I was smirking. It's fun having the upper hand for a chance. Tobi…well it seems this boy has a different side of him; I'm scared to even know what that is. Kankuro was just easy to manipulate especially when's he drunk. Sai…easy yet complicated. Them perverts are teaching him things that he should know about but NOT use on me. And Kakazu that was just plain fun taking over him like that.

I smirked and we walked back to the front of the door picking up the books in the process.

I stopped him again and remembered what he said before I kissed attacked his ass.

_"If this is your pay back then I have to play more pranks and dares on you_"

"Hmm no, that wasn't payback, just think of that as a warning as to what I can do to you or any of the guys if you cross me again." I said smirking

Itachi was baffled but he didn't let it show in his face, he was in fact an Uchiha. How did I know he was baffled if it didn't show on his face. His eyes. His eyes showed everything.

I straighten myself out and did the same for Itachi. We opened the door and the guys were all in the kitchen talking and laughing.

"Hey guys," I said nodding towards them

"Hey Sakura how was your day?" Sasori asked me eyeing Itachi and glaring at him lightly

"Oh, it was pretty _fun_." I said holding up some of my bags of books.

"Hmm." Itachi said smirking

I took the books from Itachi's hand and thank him again for such a nice time.

"Night guys." I said walking away and up the stairs

"Night!" They said looking at my retreating back

I walked up the steps not noticing Sasuke in front of me, I licked my lips and bring my index finger over it and I smirked. I passed Sasuke...without noticing him.

Sasuke looked at me and I smiled at him bringing up my bag of books in his face silently telling him I GOT MANGA!. I walked away smiling excitedly.

...And I shut my door quietly.

He went down stairs.

"Nii-san what happened on your date with Sakura?" Sasuke asked suspiciously; raising his eyebrow in the process

All the boys were looking at Itachi wondering as well.

"Oh nothing just some book finding and _tree hugging_ that's all." Itachi said smirking

_"Yeah right"_Sasuke thought

Itachi chuckled again and went in the living room and started reading his books.

I sat the books on the bed and started to put the on the shelves, volume by volume and book by book. I had a lot of reading and thinking to do tonight.

"Kisses are wonderful things aren't they?" I said to myself

I pulled out the first book and it said "Naruto"

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and got up quickly

I opened my door and screamed "HEY GUYS IT'S A MANGA AND ANIME CALLED NARUTO!"

"NANI!"

**Until Next Time...Next Up the Discovery of Naruto the Manga by the Naruto cast themselves hahaha XD , and Sasori is up next!**

**Wow I actually had fun writing this chapter, not that I don't have fun writing my other chapters it's just that this one was talking about borders and manga...haha!**

_**READ AND REVIEW I HAVE SMORES!**_

_**Also I do NOT OWN NARUTO THE MANGA OR ANIME IN THIS STORY, OR IN THE "REAL WORLD" OF THIS STORY, AND I DO NOT OWN IT IN REALITY OUT OF THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY MISASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, It's Characters, the Book Store Called "Borders" Or any of the anime and manga named in this chapter! I also don't own Karakura Town used in the manga and anime of "Bleach" that was illustrated by "Tite Kubo"**_


	33. Were In A Book! and The Trinkets!

**Hey you Guys, I'm almost to my 100 hundred mark for reviews but that's just one more review and even I could do that. So I'm changing it to 150. Even though I update regularly I don't think I need marks but I will still like reviews. Reviews keep me going and updating, reviews keep my blood flowing, so If you don't review I'll die, and no more AWESOME chapters for youu~! ***

_**(Might be spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't seen the Naruto Shippuden episodes and don't want to be spoiled skip down to the Sasori's Date Part.) **_

_**THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE WEIRDEST CHAPTER. AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I'M NOT VERY PROUD OF IT. BUT I THOUGHT IT MAY BE FUN. ;)**_

Re-cap:

I pulled out the first book and it said "Naruto"

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed

I opened my door and screamed "HEY GUYS IT'S A MANGA AND ANIME CALLED NARUTO!"

"NANI!" End Re-cap

"What!" they all said running up the steps and into my room, filing in and falling on each other.

"Yeah see," I showed them the book and their eyes where all wide.

"I even got a character book for us." I said holding it up.

"It has our descriptions, bio's, powers and weaknesses along with episodes that involved us and pictures, our likes, dislikes." I explained while staring wide eyed.

"Okay the Akatsuki first." I said reading out aloud

"Akatsuki: Actually meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak" the "aka" meaning red and "tsuki" meaning moon , an evil organization, with 10 S-class criminals on the move. Includes The Uchiha Massacre and Prodigy Itachi Uchiha from the village hidden in the leaves, likes Dango. The Shark beast Kisame Hoshigaki from the village hidden in the mist likes Sake. The money hungry Kakuzu is from the village hidden in the waterfalls likes bounties. Bomb Psycho Deidara from the village hidden in the rocks likes art, explosives and bombs. The Cannibal and spy Zetsu from the village hidden in the grass likes meat and plants. The Hyper One Tobi village hidden in the leaves likes sweets and Deidara sempai. The Bloody Jashinist Hidan from the village hidden in boiling water likes blood and is Sadistic Masochist and likes pain. The puppeteer Sasori from the village hidden in the Sand likes puppets, art and red sand. Pein known as the leader of the tailed-beast catchers from the village hidden in the rain and had 6 paths of Pein; likes unknown peace and piercings. Konan second in command is also from the village hidden in the rain and the only woman in the Akatsuki likes oragami and flowers." I explained

"Omg its completely true." Tobi said yelling

"Holy fuck on a stick!" Hidan yelled while staring at the book

"Their right about every single thing." Kisame said amazed

"Okay let's move on." I said

"Team 7: Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai."

"Naruto Uzumaki: Name means the swirly fish paste in ramen, Container of the nine-tailed fox, son of the forth Hokage, son of Kushina the previous container of the nine-tail fox. Likes ramen, can do the forbidden jutsu, Multi shadow clone jutsu, taught by one of the legendary Sannin Jiraya and completed the Rasengan, Best friend of Sasuke Uchiha. Likes Sakura Haruno and wants to be Hokage someday." I explained while blushing a bit

"Sasuke Uchiha: Name means parrot, Sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Has the sharigan, taught by one of the legendary Sannin Orochimaru, betrayed his village and tried to destroy it. Best friend of Naruto Uzumaki and learned the chidori from Kakashi Hatake. Cool, handsome and smart. Likes tomatoes and snakes and a _complete jackass_." I explained while mumbling the last part loudly

"The hell!" Sasuke said looking at me and glaring

"My bad but you actually were, and you still are." I said smiling innocently

"Hn" Sasuke said ignoring her

"Sakura Haruno: Name means cherry blossom, Pink hair, green eyes, amazing inhuman strength, taught by one of the legendary Sannin Tsunade,is a medic and usues medical ninjutsu. Amazing genjutsu and ninjutsu skills but lacking a in taijustu. Use to like Sasuke Uchiha..." I read slowly

"How the fuck do they know that!" I said blushing at the book and crumpling it up in my hand; I kept on reading

"...best friends with Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki, likes cherry blossoms and hibiscuses. Likes the moon and rain, loves haircuts." I said rolling my eyes

"Kakashi Hatake: Name means scarecrow, Son of the Konoha fang. Visists Rin and Obito's grave daily and is the reason he is always late to team meetings and missions. Knows the Chidori leader and captain of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. X-ANBU. Wears a mask and the Konoha headband over his right eye. Has Obito's eye, and loves Jiraya's Icha Icha Paradise series."

"Sai: Very quiet, used to be apart of the Root organization ran by Danzo. Doesn't know or show emotions or feelings. Is a very good artist, the youngest brother of his older brother who is now deceased. He and Sasuke look a little alike. He likes to say the opposite of what he thinks. (Bonus: When Sai called Sakura ugly think the opposite, when Sai called Ino pretty think opposite_**) **_

"Wow, their dead point on." Kisame said still amazed

"I'm glad they didn't talk about when I was a genin." I said quietly to myself

"Its okay Sakura your way "_weaker_" than before" Sasuke said smirking

"And "_still_" a complete jackass, I'll kick your ass later." I said angry while waving my fist in his face.

"Yamato: Sub leader for Team 7, uses wood justu, is the only survivor of Orochimaru's experiments of injecting the first Hokage's DNA. Has scared the hell out of Naruto with just a flashlight and his face tilted up. Can do transformation justus and altar his voice to match their voices perfectly." I explained while reading, my eyes following each word as I read

"Team Gai: Rock Lee, Might Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten."

"Might Gai: Taijutsu legend, bowl shaped haircut; jet black and very shiny. Wears a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, like to talk about youth and do extreme workouts and have matches and competitions with Kakashi Hatake."

"Rock Lee: Taijutsu master as well, the smaller replica of Might Gai his role model. Has a crush on Sakura Haruno, when he was little he couldn't do ninjutsu and genjitsu so he said that he would master taijutsu and be acknowledged by everyone. Rival is Neji Hyuuga likes competions and matches with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand.

"Neji Hyuuga: Name means screw, Child prodigy, and is apart of the lower clan of the Hyyuga's. Main Branch. Use to have fate problems but was taught a little about controlling your own life and fate by Naruto Uzumaki. Believes in his cousin Hinata and now is very protective of her. Byukugan user. Likes practice and spars and is at jonin level."

"Tenten: Loves weapons and wears two Chinese buns, she likes to spar with Neji Hyyuga and keeps the Youth twins in check at the most serious times. Likes to use weapons and extreme knives to fight."

"Team 8: Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka(Akamaru), Shino Aburame."

"Kurenai Yuhi: the leader of team 8 ;helped Hinata with her fighting abilities. Comforts Hinata whenever she can. Because whenever she appears in the anime or manga she is with Asuma Sarutobi and that gives other characters the idea to suggest that they go together. Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma's child though.

"Hinata Hyuuga: Name means sunflower The Hyuuga Clans next in line, byukugan user, very shy, used to like Naruto Uzumaki for his determination and used to faint frequently upon contact or close face contact or upon hearing his name and leads to her hiding and him finding her and she faints upon that as well, has gotten really good with her fighting abilities and is now Protecting and loved by Her cousin Neji Hyuuga."

"Kiba Inuzuka: In a dog clan, his family owns a veterinarian home. Is in charge of ninja hounds, took Akamaru in. Loves his dog Akamaru dearly. Used to have Akamaru ride on his head or in his jacket but now rides on Akamaru's back. Likes to do man beast clones and wolf over fang jutsus."

"Shino Aburame: Of the Aburame clan, bug users, loves bugs, doesn't talk much wears black sunglasses and neck jackets all the time, can make antidotes and use any type of bugs to their advantage. Gets depressed easily when close friends don't remember him.

"O-oh my." Hinata said while covering her mouth and blushing

"SO COOL! Kiba yelled while high-fiving Naruto

"Boring, but their right about all of us so far." Shino said smiling

"Except for me I'm not a jackass." Sasuke said glaring at the book

"I put that jack ass" I said glaring at him

"Hn, weak" Sasuke said back to me; smirking at my reaction

"Hn, ass!" I yelled kicking him

"Hn." Sasuke said holding his leg

"Team 10: Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara."

"Asuma Sarutobi: The son of the third Hokage, uncle of Konohamaru who is the grandson of the third Hokage. He smokes and is always seen playing shogi with Shikamaru or with Kurenai, almost killed by Akatuski's Hidan (actually was, but in this story I like Asuma so he isn't dead)..But with the help of Shikamaru and Chouji and Ino he made it out alive having only major injuries inflicted upon him.

"Ino Yamanaka: Mind transfer jutsu, her father is in charge of the torture and interrogation force and the intelligence division. Owns a flower shop and is apart of the formation Ino-Shika-Cho, best friends with Sakura Haruno from Team 7.

"Chouji Akimichi: Of the Akimichi clan, the big body boulders, loves to eat and hates the word fat. Do not use it around him or about him. Likes to go out for ramen with Naruto sometimes and is best friends with Shikamaru is apart of the formation Ino-Shika- Cho."

"Shikamaru Nara: With the IQ of over 200 he is a great strategist and planner. Is on Jonin level, loves to look at the clouds and likes to play Shogi. Likes to use the words troublesome or "this is a drag". Loves to sleep and walk around. Can use shadows as his weapon and is apart of the formation Ino-Shika-Cho."

"The Sand Siblings: Gaara, Kankuro and Temari."

"Gaara: The container of the one-tailed beast Shukaku, has the kanji symbol of love above his right eyebrow. Tried to be killed multiple times and despised by his family when he was a kid. Can control Sand by his own hands, has black rings around his eyes and has ocean green eyes. The kazekage of Suna."

"Kankuro: Puppeteer of Suna, likes to use purple face paint and to pick on Gaara sometimes, use to be scared of his blood thirst but is now use to the feeling and is very helpful towards Gaara; he acts just like a big brother should act. Almost died by Sasori's of Akatsuki's poison."

"Temari: Loves to use a big fan as her weapon, wears four pony tails for a hair style and is more of a tomboy, at Jonin level. Is more of a friendly level with Shikamaru Nara."

"Dayuum their right about EVERYTHING!" Temari said amazed while hanging onto Zetsu

"So this so called Anime and Manga are based off of our adventures, teams, missions and completions in life?" Itachi asked while in a thinking stance

"Omg! I'm in a book." Kiba said happily hanging around Shino's neck

"It's all about me." Naruto said amazed

"I mean I'm watching every single episode TONIGHT!" I said happily

"We'll actually it will have to wait until this weekend we have a date tomorrow." Sasori said smirking at me

"Fuck! I thought everyone forgot about this date shit." I said shaking my head

"Nope and you still have more to go anyways." Sasori said while glancing at Deidara and Tobi

"Ugh! You guys suck, fine! Fine! Let me get to bed then, OUT!" I yelled pointing

"Oh look you made her mad." Kankuro said laughing

"Hey, not my fault it's actually our jobs anyways." Sasori said smirking even more shrugging without caring

"Haha that's true!" Kankuro laughed nudging him

"Okay night guys." They said waving nonchalantly

I took a shower and washed my hair, then blow dried it and put it in a loose pony tail and headed to bed but not before looking at least one or two episodes of "Naruto." Sasori's date wasn't going to stop me.

"What the- I really was a fan girl back then!? This sucks" I said quietly to myself

**-The Next Day-**

"Wakie! Wakie! Sakura." Sasori said while shaking me roughly. His actions not at all matching with his sweet words.

"Okay okay, leave dammit!" I said while brushing his hands off of me

"Yes Sunshine." Sasori said nodding

"UGH!" I took another shower and flat ironed my hair put red heart clips in it. I pulled on my blood red skinny jeans and my brown and red top. I put on my stripe red and brown flats own and took my brown purse put my cell phone, money and the white pocket knife Hidan got me for my birthday.

We headed out and headed to Sasori's black Nissan.

"Man this is some shit." I said gawking at his beautiful sleek car.

"Just come on sunshine." Sasori said laughing and unlocking his door

"Ugh!" I said walking towards the awesome car

He rolled the windows down and let some air into the car we went to this woodshop place.

"This is where were going?" I asked looking at the amazing place

"Yeah problem?" Sasori said smirking

"Actually no, I actually wanted to do woodshop ever since I've gotten into this place; I heard it's popular in the "real world" schools." I explained thinking

"Okay let's move then." Sasori said getting out of the car

We got into the woodshop booth and they gave us protective goggles, an apron and some gloves.

5 minutes into the class and Sasori already had made 6 puppets. I made a heart, star, pumpkin, butterfly and a bat.

"You suck your too fast." I said glaring at his puppets

"Wanna make this interesting?" Sasori asked smirking while never taking his eyes off of his work

"I'm listening." I said my eyebrow raised a bit

"If you win by making 30 designs then I take you to get some ice cream." Sasori said smirking while shaving off some access wood from his puppet

"If I win, you have to tape my underwear to your door and say Sasori's Play Toy." Sasori said smiling, while deviously wiggling his eyebrows

"Ha! Your on." I yelled poking him on his cheek

"The timer is set for 20 minutes." Sasori explained while shaking my hand off

"GO!" He yelled

I started to make a flower, a piano figure, violin figure and a guitar figure. I made a tennis racket and a tennis ball. A Moon, a Sun, a Teddy bear, a plane, a dragonfly, a spider, and a serf board.

Sasori already had 20 figurines of me.

"That's soo creepy" I said laughing while clutching my stomach a bit

"Hey your easy to make and way faster and besides I get to make you sexier however way I want." Sasori said making my boobs bigger

"Creep." I said while gawking at my puppets boobs. Hey I like my boobs just the way they are.

"Haha you should stop talking a get to work." Sasori said looking at my figures

By now I only had 22 figures already.

While Sasori had 27.

…I now had 29 figures and Sasori was on his last figure as well.

I was almost there one more to go.

"DONE!" Sasori yelled loudly and dropping his tools while putting his hands up in the air; just in time for the timer to go off

"Shit! You suck!" I said slamming down my tools and looking at my almost completed cherry blossom

"Haha, but as a reward I'll still go buy you an Ice cream." Sasori said smiling at me

We made it to the ice cream parlor in less then 3 minutes.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked me

"Um Chocolate swirl." I said looking at the choices

"Okay, stay right here I'll be right back." Sasori said walking into the Ice cream parlor.

I was there for 5 seconds and that's when my purse was snatched by this man with all black on.

"HEY!" I ran after him.

I saw Sasori coming out the parlor from the corner of my eye but I was still running trying to catch the thief who took my purse…

He ran to a near by park, where it was no one actually there. Why in this world there is never any one in these parks.

I jumped in front of him and he stopped. Some of my agility and flexibility must have come back.

I had to think about what was going to happen next since I still didn't have _all_ of my abilities back yet.

"Sakura!" Sasori yelled worriedly still holding our ice creams

"Don't worry I got it." I said glaring at the man

"Hey wanna team up!" Sasori asked dropping our ice cream on the ground

"Hmm?" I said while glaring at him for dropping out ice cream, I really wanted that chocolate swirl.

"C'mon then." Sasori said running, not giving a second glance towards the ice cream

"Fine, okay okay chill." I said glaring at him

I ran and tripped the unknown man, as he fell on his back coughing and my purse flew out of his hand and onto a tree branch.

Sasori picked him up and threw him against a tree and then punched him like four times. He was knocked out cold.

We walked away laughing.

While we were walking I was laughing and smiling.

It was already nightfall, "hey you could have left me something to hit."

I expected a smart comeback but he was quiet. Why? I didn't know.

"Hey what's wrong Sasori?" I asked worried

"Oh nothing it's just that your purse got snatched and you had to fight on our date." Sasori explained sadly

"Hmm, actually it was fun, I like fighting with you and fighting in itself, so you know it's not a bad thing that something like this happened." I said smiling "Besides even if our powers our gone I still want to train" I looked at him again and he still looked a bit down.

I kissed him on the cheek and I could see a pretty red blush on his cheeks

We went into one more shop called I think "Trinkets and Prints"…Sasori got me a trinket, like the one you put on your phone it was a hibiscus and it was a pretty mixture of pink and red. It was a blood red then blended to this pretty pink color.

"I love it" I said smiling while admiring it and rapping it around my finger a couple of times.

"I thought you would." Sasori said smiling back at me

I put it on my phone and then put it in my purse.

Sasori went to get the car from in front of the woodshop and I went back into the store to get Sasori something too.

I got him and little wooden heart with the kanji symbol for love on it in red. It had a scorpion on the back.

I put it in my pocket to show him before we got in the house.

Sasori pulled up when I was walking out the store and told me to get in.

He handed me a burger and some fries and while riding home we listened to some music.

We made it home and we were about to go in so that's when I decided to stop him.

"What is it Sunshine?" Sasori asked me, looking at me confusedly

"Here" I said looking away blushing, I gave him the gift and then while he was observing the gift I kissed him but just a quick chaste kiss on the lips, I don't need to be raped in front of my own house.

He blushed and then opened the door, he lost all color in his face when he saw that Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, Hidan and Kiba playing with his puppets.

"Oh Hey Sasori un." Deidara said smiling and having the sickly sweet voice

"How was your date puppet boy?" Kankuro asked making one of the puppets dance.

"Sup lover boy." Kisame said laughing waving at him with Sasori puppet in his hand

"Did you by any ramen!" Naruto yelled not looking up from the puppet dancing in front of him

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Sasori yelled in rage

"I think you guys should start running in about 3..2..1" I counted down while glancing at a outraged Sasori.

Sasori caught Deidara first, but Deidara got loose, then they all started running, Sasori looking for someone to kill saw Naruto..

"No, no,no,no,no I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled running from Sasori

"Get back here!" Sasori yelled running after Naruto and Kisame who was behind a terrified Kankuro and Deidara. Temari, Ino and Tobi were hiding behind a couch while Hidan was riding on Kisame's back laughing.

"Night guys!' I said running up the stairs

"Night Sakura!" They said said loudly

So that's how the night ended, they got chased, Sasori chased them and I went to bed, afraid of tomorrow's date with **Deidara.**

"Damn!, Sasori give me your boxers!" I yelled out the door, remembering the bet.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**Hope you liked this chapter actually took me 3 days, don't know why but it did.**

**READ AND REVIEW I HAVE BROWNIES AND WATER BALLONS!**

**SasoSaku! SasoriXSakura. SakuSaso. SakuraXSasori.**

**Up Next: Deidara**

****spell checked 2013**


	34. Katsu! To Sky Blue Cherry Top Hill!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating daily, but I'm a little bummed because I haven't been getting many reviews for this story, but for the many wonderful people who have read and review this story I have wrote and one shot called "Your Doing It Wrong" I would greatly appreciate it, if your read and reviewed that story as well, Enjoy this chapter"-2012**

**-2013(Sorry guys "You're Doing It Wrong" had gotten deleted because of some problems, when my other computer gets fixed –because that's where the document is- I'll make sure to re-upload it while fixing the problem) I hope you guys check it out soon. ****

Re-cap

Get back here!" Sasori yelled

"Night guys!' I said while running up the stairs

"Night Sakura!" They said loudly

So that's how the night ended, they got chased, Sasori chased them and I went to bed, afraid of tomorrow's date with **Deidara**.

"Damn!, Sasori give me your boxers!" I yelled remembering the bet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" End Re-cap

**-The Next Day-**

"Sakura-chan, oh Sakura-chan wake up un" Deidara cooed

"Look what happened my mouths came back on my hands un I mean they were there but they were closed; nothing could get them opened." Deidara said smiling

"She's still not waking up un." Deidara said smirking

I heard a soft voice, and since I was wearing just a oversized t shirt I had no pants on and when he decided he wanted to yank the covers off of my body it just so happened the my shirt slid up in the process revealing my thighs.

"Hmm I got an idea un." Deidara said smirking at his hands which were licking their lips in response

I felt something wet and sticky on my legs, it felt weird and good at the same time, I woke and looked down and I saw Deidara and his hands on my thighs licking them. I blushed and kicked him, he fell off my bed while I was panting trying to pull my shirt down and that should be possible since it's so big. Ah dammit, those nasty mouths are back!

"Haha are you ready to go Sakura-chan un?" Deidara asked laughing

"Sure, when you get the fuck out of my room, pervert.. ugh I feel so fucking violated." I said my face turning pink and looking at my now wet thighs.

"It's okay un." Deidara said laughing staring at me

"Not really, get out." I said trying to kick him again

"Hai hai, oh and I took the liberty of taking Sasori's boxers off of your door for you." Deidara said expecting a thank you

"I'm not thanking you Deidara." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll un.." Deidara said fake shocked

"Ha get out!" I said laughing at his "fake shocked" face

I took a shower washing my thighs thoroughly_, after being violated._

I wore a yellow shirt and a blue shorts with my white flats and my hair was curly.

I locked my door, and then noticed the outline of boxers on my door.

"Oh the wonder of boxer prints." I said sarcastically

I went downstairs and made me a lunch box.

"Deidara would you like a lunch box?" I asked him while rapping mines up.

"No un." Deidara said smiling

I had rice, tandoori chicken, shrimp tempura, fried egg rolls, shrimp mayonnaise and dumplings.

I walked outside and saw Deidara waiting by his sleek yellow Lamborghini.

"What the hell do I gotta do to get a nice car?" I said loudly

**"Get into Pein pants." Inner said**

_"Look, I'm not doing that" I said glaring_

**"But you want to." Inner said**

_"Bitch" I said sneering_

**"Ha!" Inner said**

"You ready un" Deidara asked me

"Yes", we loaded into the car and rode around the city for awhile looking at the beach on the highway and seeing mountains around us.

"I know a place where you can get an amazing view of the city and the ocean at the same time and the cherry tree that is always in bloom all year around un." Deidara explained smiling with his eyes still on the road

"Seriously oh could we go there Deidara?" I asked excitedly

"That's where I was planning to take you anyway Sakura-chan un." Deidara said smiling

"Yay!" I yelled clapping my hands

We got to the hill in the 5 minutes it took us to talk about anything we could think of.

We parked the car and I grabbed the lunch I made and we started to walk through a park it wasn't a long walk but it wasn't a short one either ,we walked up a hill and then I saw it, it was the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen.

"This is like a master piece." I said looking around me

"Hm we'll I do like art Sakura-chan un." I turned to my right and their was the city with all the little people and sky scarpers everywhere, then I looked to my left and I saw the beach, waves, sand, and the people. The sun was out and the sky was a clear blue with clouds all around, the wind was blowing and a huge cherry tree was right where I was standing.

"This is a hill I discovered when I was trying to get away from Tobi, I ask the mayor if this could be my little place and he said sure I could have it I call it the "Sky blue, cherry top hill" because it reminds me of you and I together un." Deidara explained smiling

I blushed and closed my eyes taking a deep breath smelling the aromas around me.

"Who knew Deidara could be the romantic type." I said to myself

**"I sure as hell didn't." Inner said**

_"Ha we'll he sure has me fooled." I said_

**"Girl you're hooked on the Akatsuki, Konoha **_**and**_** Suna boys." Inner said**

_"S-shut up!" I said_

I sat on the grass against the tree and Deidara sat beside me I decided to take out my bento and started to eat. Deidara was looking in the other direction staring into the sun, his face calm and collected, and then I heard a rumbling noise.

Deidara blushed but refused to look at me, I smiled and picked up a piece of tandoori chicken and touched his cheek with it.

"Ahh, that sauce is hot Sakura-chan un." Deidara said fanning his face

"Sorry," I blew on it and gave Deidara some.

"Yummy un." Deidara said chewing

I giggled at Deidara's childish behavior and then noticed he had some sauce on his face, I took my finger and wiped it off licking my finger in the process.

Deidara blushed looking at me, we ate the rest of my bento and then started to talk about art and fireworks Deidara told me where fireworks and bombs originated from and I actually listened because I was kind of curious I mean we still didn't use the fireworks that were back home; I plan to use them when we get back. We stayed there together for endless hours talking and laughing on our own, the sun was setting and now the sky had a tint of orange and yellows in it, kind of reminded me of Deidara and Naruto both blonde, blue eyes, hyper and childish in a way but both determined and brave.

While I was still looking at the sky I felt Deidara's fingers cup my chin and pulled me into his lips, his lips were soft and moist, he asked for entrance and I complied. I was pulled into him and then he was on top of me in a matter of seconds, we laid in the grass kissing, without a care in the world, I was starting to believe I was a kissing whore with no morals… but no I just wanted to kiss them all, I liked them all for different reasons because their all different people. Wasn't that reason enough?

I felt my shirt rise up and his hands lick and played around with my waist. Hopefully they didn't leave any marks; those marks will take several days to go away. Damn hands!

He kissed me more, deepening the kiss and I was starting to get hot, fast.

I grabbed his hair and he wasn't going to fast, he was gentle, he pulled out for air and then kissed my jaw his tongue tracing the outline of it, then moved down to my neck he played with me, and I didn't want it to stop, but of course it had to at some point.

"De-Deidara stop." I said panting while covering the blush on my cheeks

"My bad un, but I did enjoy it." Deidara said smirking

"S-shut up!" I said blushing pushing him away from me

"Let's go it's getting dark un." Deidara said looking at the night sky once more

I checked my body for any marks luckily no marks what so ever. Boy was I relieved. With the way I have no privacy in the house, and the daily molestation my body goes through; if the boys would have seen them; well Rest in peace Deidara, but now if the girls would have seen it, Ino would die, and they others would go haywire on me.

We went back the way we came and walked to the car talking and laughing like that scene didn't just happen.

We drove back but stopped at a store, Deidara told me to wait in the car.

He came back two minutes later with a royal blue box with a yellow ribbon.

I looked at him and blushed he opened it revealing a charm bracelet. The charms were golden and it had cherry blossoms and clouds on it.

"Oh my goodness it's so pretty." I said amazed twirling it around

"I know un, it's for you." Deidara said smiling

"Really?" he took my wrist and put it on me, it fit perfectly. I thanked him and we drove home.

When we got home I walked in and I saw Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata playing a board game and the boy's playing cards and clay. Why do they always seem to play with the dangerous stuff?

"Holy shit, is that clay what I think it is?" I asked scared

"Woah, slow down princess it's not Deidara's clay, at least I think it's not." Kisame said not so sure while staring closely at it with one eye opened.

"You dumb asses it has that unusual white pale color his has." I said scared

"Um" Naruto said while dropping it and backing away a bit before hiding behind Kisame

"KASTU!" Deidara said loudly

"I didn't blow up." Kiba said uncovering his head; Akamaru had ran outside and stayed there; leaving his idiotic master to get blown up. How smart Akamaru

"Retard our powers are gone." Hidan said laughing and throwing the clay up and catching it, while putting it back in front of him and playing with it some more

"Haha yeah girly boy" Sai said smiling while making a sculpture with the clay

"That was a distraction you idiots" Deidara said serious

And the next thing I knew Deidara was over there with a lighter in his hand, he lit all the clay on fire and then disappeared behind me carrying me upstairs and then getting Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari and bringing them upstairs beside me, he was unusually strong. Maybe his strength came back.

Since all the boys were over there I didn't see Pein, Zetsu, Kakazu, Shika, Itachi, Neji and Sasuke; but I could here them downstairs in the basement probably playing video games.

"It was only a matter of minutes before it blows un." Deidara said looking downstairs while the other boys freaked out and ran in circles occasionally falling on each other

"Hey Deidara, thanks for the date, but one question." I said

"Hm?" Deidara said

"Where is Tobi?" I asked

"Oh he went on some overnight trip with some little kids from one of them real world schools from around here un" Deidara explained

"And they let him; he's a freaking S-Class criminal." Ino said while gawking at Deidara

"So.. he couldn't hurt a fly though." Tenten said while staring at Deidara

"Yeah right, you guys don't know Tobi well enough." Temari said glancing at me

"Huh?" Hinata said confused

"Yeah just ask Sakura." They looked at me and as I was beginning to talk something-

**BOOM**!

"Oh there it goes, but I'm still surprise all of them were just running around there." Temari said while shaking her head and hanging on Ino

"Yeah I have some idiots living around me." I said closing my eyes

We all went into our rooms closing and locking the doors while the boys sat there and tried to process what just happened. While I decided to yell out my door:

"YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT MESS UP BY TOMORROW MORNING!" I yelled angrily but afterwards I yelled very sweetly "GOOD NIGHT GUYS!"

"Uh, sometimes I wish I had this house to myself." I said closing my door.

_Oh it's going to be a long night._

_**We'll hope you Deidara fans like this chapter, I had fun writing this as well, I have another story coming out soon called "Get Lost" A SasuSaku Fanfic and currently it's not a one shot. I already have a summary for it. READ IT!**_

_**DeiSaku! DeidaraXSakura. SakuDei. SakuraXDeidara.**_

**Next Up: Tobi!**

****2013**


	35. Tobi's Playground!

**Wassup you guys, sorry it took me long to update this story, um I'm working from now on for this whole summer, and my feet hurt all day everyday so I come straight home and go to sleep, sorry about that, and then I came across a review that I didn't like so much she assumed that my other story "Get Lost" was all about teen craved sex so I was worried that other people also thought that but…then I was like it's just the way****I****want my story to be like and it doesn't matter what other selfish people think, I'm still a little worried about other people thoughts but I guess you guys think that's pretty lame and to top it off it was on my birthday, haha some birthday present huh, We'll it doesn't matter I'm not changing up any of my stories or plots or anything so no worries for the people who like my stories just the way they are...****ENJOY!**

Re-cap "Yeah I have some idiots living around me." I said closing my eyes

We all went into our rooms closing and locking the doors while the boys sat there and tried to process what just happened. While I decided to yell out my door:

"YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT MESS UP BY TOMORROW MORNING!" I yelled angrily but afterwards I yelled down there sweetly "GOOD NIGHT GUYS!" laughing to myself.

"Uh, sometimes I wish I had this house to myself." I said whispering

_Oh it's going to be a long night_. End Re-cap

**-The Next Day-**

_Tobi thinks he should just barge in._

"Tobi hopes everyone is up."

Tobi ran inside yelling random things and it's a good thing that everyone was already up, even Sakura was up. Well that's a first.

"Sakura-chan! You're up already." Tobi said shocked

"Tobi you're here." I said smiling

"Yeah Tobi is back form his kid trip with the baby people.

"Did you have fun Tobi?" I asked sweetly

"Yes, but I'm not tired yet, and I don't know what to do for any fun activities.

"Hmm, well actually remember that stupid ass agreement that all of you get to date me at least once?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Tobi remembers."

"Well it's your turn." I said smiling sweetly

"Really, Tobi's turn?" Tobi ask happily, jumping up and down.

"Yeah go get dress Tobi, this time I'm taking you somewhere.

"Yay!"

I watched Tobi go upstairs and I followed him upstairs and went to my room to get dressed.

I wore my orange and black spider shirt. With my white skinny jeans and my orange flats, I wore my hair out and flat ironed it and had orange diamond earring in.

Tobi knocked on my door.

"Tobi is ready pretty Sakura-chan!"

He is so corny sometimes.. haha but he's better than the others with their lame pick-up lines especially Kankuro and Kiba, their pick-up lines are the worse.

I walked out and dragged Tobi down the stairs grabbing the snacks I made, Tobi likes snacks more than actual food which is actually why I think he is so hyper but I made some healthy snacks that taste a little fruity. Hey there good for you.

Tobi took me to his car it was an orange Brabus Slr Roadster.

"Man this sucks, even someone like _Tobi_ can get a cool car like this and I can't, sexist ass leader. **I'll kill him later! …at least I hope so.**

"Tobi thinks that Sakura-chan, should hurry." Tobi said already in the car yelling out the window.

"We'll hey how about we go to the playground, since its Sunday I don't think anyone will be there, then we'll have the playground to ourselves, and it's huge so even we can get on it.

"Okay, Tobi thinks that's a great idea.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the park and I was right, no one was there, so Tobi parked the car and we walked to the playground.

I was kind of worried because such a car was parked in front of the playground so casually. It stands out very much, someone could steal it.

**We're ninja's genius**.

_We don't have much of our powers back asshole_.

"…"

_Exactly._

Tobi and I walked towards the sliding board then I heard Tobi laugh like he was dark Vader or something.

I saw a glint in his_ eyes_, yeah I said eyes because Tobi's mask was off and lord have mercy he was hot, there goes my boy hunger, but I wasn't trying to get attached, I can't fall for Tobi now, he's the only one who hasn't made my heart skip a beat frequently and now… I sighed in frustration _dammit I hate this. _

"Tobi wants to play _Sa-ku-ra-chan." _Starting to walk slowly towards me.

I started laughing and Tobi started chasing me.

I ran around the jungle gym and under the tunnels.

I ran up the steps and hopped on top of the monkey bars, I slipped but laughing as I fell because even though it was going to hurt, I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid with my father, I mean yeah the dates with the others were fun and romantic but sometimes the heavy romantic feelings of those dates were sometimes overwhelming.

So I waited for the pain and man did it hurt, my knee got scraped and my elbow.

"Oh Tobi is so sorry, if it wasn't for Tobi Sakura-chan wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Actually its okay Tobi, it's actually a symbolism of our fun time together.

"No, Tobi want's it to be a happy memory not a painful; happy memory, your not Hidan, Tobi knows you don't enjoy pain, at least Tobi thinks, it would be scary if you were like Hidan. Please don't be like Hidan." Tobi said pleading with me and shaking my shoulders

"No Tobi, I'm not like Hidan ,I don't enjoy pain, but it isn't something to get worked up about."

"Wait here Tobi will be back, Tobi's going to get something out the cool car."

"Haha, okay Tobi." I watched his retreating form run.

I waited for 3 minutes and Tobi was back already, carrying a first aid kit.

"Okay Sakura-chan give me your leg."

"Sure but I'm not good with things that stin-

"Ahh dammit Tobi," I yelled with my eyes shut tight.

**Yup you're a medic alright.**

_Piss off!_

**Hehe your so stupid, baka!**

Tobi sprayed my leg with disinfected spray and that bitch hurt. I mean like "running out of air" hurt. Well to me it did.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Tobi said his voice soft with a hint of laughter.

Tobi put a spider-man band-aid on my leg. And moved on towards my elbow.

I watched him put the spray against my elbow and I closed my eyes and instead of spraying he got some tweezers, a cotton ball and the _same_ bitch ass spray. I think he is just trying to sugar coat the fact that he has to use that stinging spray again; a cotton ball wasn't going to make it any better.

He dabbed the cotton ball on the cut and I yelled again, that shit always gets me, I could never get used to it.

He put another spider-man bad-aid on my elbow and he helped me up, he walked back to the car and put up the first aid-kit.

We ended up going to the fence and leaned on it; I saw some flowers down the fence and decided to walk over there.

I picked up some daisies and put it in Tobi's hair and ran over towards the rock climbing wall.

"Hahahaha" I ran away from Tobi because he continued chasing me until we got tired and sat on the benches.

"Hey Tobi I have some snacks for us." I said smiling while pulling the out

"Yes, Tobi hasn't eaten all day." He said happily clapping

"Okay now I know you like snacks more than real food itself." I said shaking my head and giggling

"Yup." Tobi said smiling.

"So I bought a fruit salad, some fruit bars and some white chocolate and milk chocolate covered strawberries and some V8 juice drinks.

"Wow Sakura-chan look at the sky." Tobi said while picking up a chocolate covered strawberry.

I looked up and it was gorgeous a mixture of purple, orange and yellow with a tint of blue.

It was perfect, I looked at Tobi and he still had his mask off, I think he looked way better with his mask off, but then again…

"Thanks Sakura-chan for such a fun time, but it's getting dark and Tobi needs to get pretty Sakura-chan home before the others kill me." Tobi said chuckling cutely. Woah his chuckle is so cute.

"Okay Tobi come on." I said packing up the rest of the fruit and throwing any rappers in the trash.

Tobi took my hand and we walked to the car. We got in and we listened to some music, I likeit loud by Myah Marie.

_So baby turn it up cus' the speakers gotta boom, and yeah I like it rough til' the walls are coming through._

_I like it loud, ( I like it loud), I like it loud,(I like it loud)_

_Oh Ima' keep you up til' there's nothing left to do, So baby turn it up cus' the speakers gotta boom, and yeah I like it rough til' the walls are coming through._

_I like it loud,( I like it loud), I like it loud,(I like it loud)_

_Oh Ima' kepp you up til' there's nothing left to..nothing left to.._

_Listen up baby we don't have too much time, don't need no potions cus' the flavor of my kisses number 9, this is some easy paid shit cus' I'm feeling the sign._

_Thank you for being patient be sure to keep this in mind. It's my sick obsession, I hate the waiting, but I love the tension, it's so frustrating_…

Me and Tobi started singing and humming the tune.

_From the day I metcha', this is my confession, this is my confession, I'll tell you what to do now._

_So baby turn it up cus' the speakers gotta boom, and yeah I like it rough til' the walls are coming through._

_I like it loud,( I like it loud), I like it loud,(I like it loud)_

_Oh Ima' keep you up til' there's nothing left to do, So baby turn it up cus' the speakers gotta boom, and yeah I like it rough til' the walls are coming through._

_I like it loud,( I like it loud), I like it loud,(I like it loud)_

_Oh Ima' kepp you up til' there's nothing left to...nothing left to do.._

_Yeah I'm thick skin, tough as a push pin, don't be dancin' round my feelings bitch I'm a vixen, you should have listened, I like my ice then, push me down won't get enough, who says Ima' miss him?_

Me and Tobi had fun singing the song because it was so cool, before the song was over we got home and parked the car.

We walked in the house and I gave Tobi a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for such an awesome time. I put his mask back on because without it Tobi isn't well _Tobi._

Tobi is funny, weird, playful and hot. And I like him just the way he is.

TobiSaku! TobiXSakura. SakuTobi. SakuraXTobi.

**Next is: Zetsu!**

**Read and Review!**

**Sorry it's so short I was kind of tired when I wrote this, hope it has satisfied you and I love Tobi just as much as the others...he is way to cute, NOT MADARA'S UGLY ASS!-2012.**

**SPOILER for people who haven't read Naruto MANGA!**

**(This when I thought Tobi was Madara and Not Obito; god was that a troll for me) I feel like I've been lied to :((**

**(spell check 2013)**


	36. The Garden Remembrence!

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I had a big writers block. I really am happy to be back with my readers. I hope I get more reviews. :) * I hope you guys vote on my poll too!**

Re-cap

We walked in the house and I gave Tobi a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for such an awesome time. I put his mask back on because without it Tobi isn't well _Tobi._

Tobi is funny, weird, playful and hot. And I like him just the way he is. End Re-cap

I woke up yawning a little and stretched my tired muscles.

While yawning I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said still in a daze after waking up.

"Good Morning **Sakura**" Zetsu said with his golden eyes on me.

"Ahh Zetsu, good morning." I said still yawning

"Do you still **wanna go on our date?" **Zetsu asked me softly

_He actually asked me did I wanna go on our date._

_He's different today._

"Sure let me get ready." I said smiling at the thought.

"Okay **be down in 10." **Zetsu said staring at me

"Okay get out Zetsu!" I yelled realizing I had just an oversized T-shirt on.

"Ha**ha." **Zetsu laughed huskily**.**

**These boys are deadly.**

_You got that right._

I put on my green cheetah print top and my black skinny legs and my green nike high tops.

I walked downstairs and saw Zetsu waiting by the door with his arms crossed.

I smiled and walked in front of him.

I already knew what car was his, the green dodge charger.

"Man I'm going to murder Pein." I said cursing him with my fists tight.

"One day Sakura, you'll get a good car." White Zetsu tried to comfort me

"By time then I won't need it, you don't know how long we're going to be here in this world." I explained my eyes closed and my head bowed.

"**Hmm**, you may be right Sakura." Zetsu said thinking

"Ha, so where are we going today Zetsu?" I asked changing the subject.

"This garden I found out about from some ladies in a gift shop, they were talking about a new garden and** it opened up just last week**." Zetsu explained to me

"Oh really, you think it's nice?" I asked looking around.

**"I know it's nice I've been there already." Zetsu's black side said**

"Yeah I bet you have been." I said smiling and nudging his arm with my elbow.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ Zetsu's white side asked

"Oh nothing." I said giggling

"Hey what's it called?" I asked walking towards the car.

"The Great Wonder **Lake Garden**" Zetsu said smiling

"Sounds flashy." I said trying to picture it

"It's actually really peaceful, **c'mon let's go." **Zetsu said grabbing my hand

I got into the car and we drove off.

It took us 20 minutes to get there and it was so pretty I wasn't even inside the garden yet. This might be fun.

"Oh my god it's so pretty." I said awed by the view

"C'mon I'll take you inside the eco system garden." Zetsu said

The sky was so clear today I was happy to be out here with Zetsu today, I felt like I would have some fun, I really do hope so.

Zetsu grabbed me by the hand again and pulled me, we walked inside and I saw all different types of flowers.

"Look Zetsu there's lilies, carnations, cornflowers, daffodils, daisies, orchids, irises, lilacs, lavenders." I explained

_**Wow she really knows her flowers. Zetsu thought to himself**_

I went around the double trees and saw all types of flowers lined up I saw poppies, all color roses, sunflowers, sweet peas, tulips, cherry blossoms, camellias, forget-me-nots, apple blossoms, peach blossoms, orange blossoms, violets, mayflowers, purple lilacs.

I went under a bridge with rocks and pebbles lined up.

I stepped over some slippery rocks holding Zetsu hand making sure I didn't fall.

I looked to my left and I saw Zetsu sitting on a bench touching the hibiscuses.

We went into a house type place and we saw this person planting different types of flowers.

"Hello my name is Yuuma Tsukishio and I am helping kids and adult's plant different flowers decorate their pots and taking them home." Miss Yuuma explained

"Would you like to try it out?" Miss Yuuma asked us smiling

"Sure c'mon Zetsu it's gonna be fun!" I yelled smiling.

"**Fine**." Zetsu said blushing; a small pink tint to his face

"Yes!" I yelled thrusting my fist down.

I ran over to Miss Yuuma and sat down on one of the stools and she started her lesson.

"Okay first is picking out a type of flower." Miss Yuuma instructed

"Hmm uh do you have apple blossoms?" I asked her

"Sure is that what you would like?" Miss Yuuma asked us

"Yes please and cherry blossoms." I said smiling

"Okay and you sir?" Miss Yuuma asked

"Um we can pick more than one flower?" Zetsu asked

"Sure." Miss Yuuma said

"Okay I would like Hibuscus and...**cherry blossoms**." Zetsu hesitated

I smiled and looked at Zetsu.

He saw me and quickly looked away blushing.

"Oh what are your names?" Miss Yuuma asked

"_**Zetsu**_" Zetsu said deeply

"Sakura Haruno." I said looking at her.

"Oh Sakura like as in _cherry blossom_?" Miss Yuuma asked

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

"Oh no wonder." Miss Yuuma said smiling towards Zetsu.

Zetsu blushed even harder.

I giggled and we got started.

"Okay first step is picking flower seeds, and then we move over to the pottery station." Miss Yuuma said

"Let's start making the pots." Miss Yuuma said

I made a medium sized pot. Something that could fit the soil, water weight and sunlight and I also had to consider the size of Zetsu's car.

We engraved the pots as well.

I put the kanji symbols of love and the kanji symbols of death. I drew two cherry blossoms and on the back writing "In love and remembrance of Yunaii Haruno and Hisao Haruno." Both cherished and loved throughout the Konoha Leaf Village.

We were done with the pots and after they dried we took them over to the work table.

We placed soil into the pots and planted the seeds. She gave us planting tabs to identify the flowers we planted and it tells us one fact about each plant.

It was already nightfall; we watered our plants and carried them off towards the car leaving the garden.

Before we left I walked to the wishing fountain and threw in 3 coins.

Believing that three coins always make a wish stronger I made a wish.

I wish that I will always have the boys and my friends by my side and that my parents keep watching out for me and my safety.

"_So what did you wish for?"_ Zetsu's white side asked

"I can't tell you because then it won't come true." I told him walking away

"_Oh sure it will."_ White Zetsu said

"**Just tell us the fucking wish**." **Black Zetsu said deeply**

"_That wasn't nice Zetsu"_ White Zetsu said softly scolding his other half

"**So what's your point**?" **Black** **Zetsu said**

"I wished that I will always have you guys and my friends by my side and that my parents keep watching out for me and my safety." I told him laughing

"**Hmm well that goes without saying **Sakura, all of us are right here." Zetsu assured me

"Thanks Zetsu", I gave him a quick peck on each cheek and picked up my pot walking to the car.

Zetsu unlocked the trunk and we both placed our pots in the trunk.

We rode home and got there in 10 minutes flat, Zetsu decided to make a shortcut to make it home quicker.

"I had so much fun today." I said smiling while relaxing.

"**Yeah** me too." Zetsu said smiling with his eyes closed and relaxing

"Thanks Zetsu for such a wonderful time." I said smiling at him

I was walking and then I turned around and felt a pair of smooth lips on mine.

He pulled back and smiled.

I blushed and turned back around smiling to myself, I am really becoming weirder and weirder by the day, liking all these kisses isn't good for my body.

**Sure it is; I like it.**

_You're just an idiot. _

**Then you are too**.

_Hmph!_

We walked in and saw the boys just sitting there as usual doing nothing…_as usual._

"They are so fucking lazy... Dumb asses." I cursed rolling my eyes at them

"Nice to see you to sunshine." Sasori said smirking and looking up from the TV.

"Can it puppet" I said rolling my eyes

"Hahaha" Sasori laughed warmly

I walked up the stairs taking my pot with me and putting it out on the balcony, watering it a little more and looking into the night sky.

The stars were out and there was a full moon out.

When it's a full moon out your wishes will come true a lot faster, that I know for a fact. At least that's why my mom told me.

"I hope that mom and dad are where they want to be, because I know I am."

**Thanks for reading remember to review and don't leave this page without doing so. Please for the love if god, help a girl out!**

**ZetsuSaku! ZetsuXSakura. SakuZetsu. SakuraXZetsu.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Next is: Pein!**

**(spell check 2013)***


	37. Clashing Moments!

**Hey readers, I am so sorry for not updating this story, I've been trying to get my other story "Get Lost" up to a point of recognition. I hope you ENJOY this chapter! **

Re-cap: When it's a full moon out your wishes will come true a lot faster, that I know for a fact. At least that's what my mom told me.

"I hope that mom and dad are where they want to be, because I know I am." End Re-cap

I was sleep, but waking up, has been so bad this past few weeks, because of this dumb ass dating game.

I was already awake, about to go back to sleep in my comfy bed when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I said sighing

I looked and saw Pein for what seems I haven't seen him in decades!

"Where the hell have you've been Pein!" I asked him glaring

"Oh wow, and early in the morning Sakura." Pein said smirking his eyes glowing.

"Just answer the damn question." I said annoyed and avoiding his eyes.

"I do have important business to attend to in this world too you know." Pein said smirking at me making me blush just a little. I've been blushing so much lately I'm surprised it ain't becoming permanent.

**No I didn't know!**

"Yeah but I never see of hear you leave, I never see you come back home, you don't be at dinner or at breakfast, I don't even see you walking around town, you can't be that good." I said in a thinking pose.

"Some of my powers have come back so I teleport to important places, I do have a place to go to at times, if it's too late at night." Pein explained to me, while leaning against the door board.

"Okay that's understandable." I said nodding my head.

"C'mon get ready be down in 10." Pein said walking out the door and closing it.

I sighed, "fine."

I put on some Black skinny jeans and an orange shirt, with Three Days Grace "Pain" song lyrics on the front and back. I put on my Black and grey wegdes and some grey medium sized hoops.

I walked downstairs and saw that Pein was waiting by the door.

"Are you ready Hime?" Pein asked me

I blushed walking by him and I saw his car, and **dammit **I was about to crack. He had an Orange Camaro convertible.

"You know Pein I've been on _I forgot how many dates_ with these Psychos and they all have nice cars, and I wanna know why I didn't get one." I explained my arms crossed.

"Let's get going!" Pein said trying to avoid the subject while walking really fast towards the car.

"You bastard! Tell me why, I wanna nice car so I won't have to walk everywhere!" I explained while running after him

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Pein said stopping by the driver's door.

"S-Seiroulsly?" I asked shocked, while in my head I was dancing.

"No" Pein said dead serious

"You FUCKING SUCK!" I yelled glaring at him, while the image in my head of me dancing disappeared.

"Nice language you got there Pumpkin." Pein said smirking

"Oh shut your face." I said mad at him

"Let's get going." Pein said patting my back softly.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious

"We'll first we're going on a little boat ride to see a very pretty place I found out some weeks ago, and then were going out to eat." Pein told me while staring down at me

"Oh really you know none of this sounds like the Pein I know." I said thinking

"That's exactly why I am to do this." Pein said acting like he knew what he was talking about

"Hmm doesn't make sense." I said thinking even more

"It doesn't have to make sense to you; all you have to do is enjoy it." Pein said smiling

"Fine." I said walking towards the passenger door.

We drove off but I couldn't shake off a bunch of jealous eyes looking out the door of the house, I giggled thinking of how childish they could be.

I turned on the radio and pain by three days grace came on, oh how..._fitting._

I laughed while Pein glared at me for cutting on the radio.

"Hey I didn't pick the song out, but I might have called the radio station asking for a request and exactly this time." I said smirking

"You are hard to handle you know that." Pein said smirking back

"Yeah I know, and it might actually be the reason you "_kidnapped"_ me into being in the Akatsuki." I stated

"Maybe, maybe not." Pein said confusing me by shrugging

"You suck." I said pouting

"Sure I do." Pein said rolling his eyes

"You really do." I said looking at him

"Hn." Pein said emotionless

"You sound like Sasuke and Itachi." I said looking out the window

"So?" pein said confused

"It's weird." I said looking back at him

"Where here." Pein said getting out the car.

It was a lake with a dock and boats all lined up by each other, the lake was a clear blue and the trees and dark mesmerizing green, the warm feeling of the sun… a perfect day. Who would have thought Pein knew this place.

I stepped out the car, shutting the door and took in the crisp air.

I felt Pein's eyes on me and turned around, he smiled down at me and I blushed turning away, he chuckled and he walked in front of me tilting my chin up.

"You know you're cute when you blush, I would like to see this side of you more often." Pein said leaning in

I slapped his hand away walking towards one of the boats my face being ten shades redder than it was a few seconds ago.

I got in the boat sitting down and Pein got an ore and started rowing.

I just took in my surroundings, the clean cut grass, the wild flowers, the warmth, the lake itself even the smallest tweet of the birds. It took 10 minutes and we stopped in front of trees blocking a second path, Pein helped me out of the boat taking my hand in the process and not letting go, not that **I** had minded anyway. We walked and then I saw a clearing like a river it was wide and spacious, a very peaceful feeling to it, I heard something ruffle in the bushes but pushed it aside as nothing, I wanted to enjoy the view some more.

"Sakura, there's a little surprise in for you." Pein announced smirking a little.

"Huh?" I said confused cocking my head to the side.

I saw Pein wave his hand and out popped two men. One dressed in a black muscle shirt and grey pants and another with a red shirt and black pants." These two are going to entertain us for a while." _We'll me at least." _Pein said out loud

"START!" I heard Pein yell loudly while crossing his arms.

"Wha"-I saw the man in the black shirt run towards me first, he threw and punch and I dodged but being kicked from under my feet by the one in red. The one in the black apparently was named Tsukikou and the one in red named Ranmaru. This is going to be harder than I thought.

_Hmm Pein you've seemed to have "planned" this little fight to your amusement._

I chuckled, "Now I'm gonna have me some fun".

I jumped up high in the air, it seems my strength has returned, I jumped from Ranmaru's attack and dodged Tsukikou's. Tsukikou landed a punch on my face, but it didn't end in a major bruise so I kicked Ranmaru against a tree cracking it just a bit, or that could have been his back I don't really know, I upper cutted Tsukikou and he landed in the water, walking out soaked, this went on for about an hour and I was having so much fun, I thought this day would never come, I'm glad I went out with Pein today. I wander if these guys are martial artists? How did Pein know I've been wanting to spar since I got here.

We stopped after 10 more minutes of punches, kicks and tree throwing seeing as we were tearing up the once beautiful scenery.

I looked around and not much was damaged, I managed to keep my inner in check so she wouldn't fuck anything up, _as usual_.

**Hey I find that offensive.**

_You were supposed to._

**Bitch!**

"_Ha ha" I said laughing teasingly _

"Thank you guys for coming out to fight my little pinkette." Pein said smirking

I shuddered at the nickname it sounded so...pedophilic.

"Please don't ever call me that name. _Ever_." I said looking at Pein.

"…"

_Ignoring me eh!_

"Oh no problem Pein, it was our pleasure."" Tsukikou said panting

"She was quite the handful." Ranmaru said smiling

"Yeah I know, we'll its getting late you two should get going." Pein said nodding at them

"Yeah see ya around Pein." they said waving behind them

"Bye guys!" I yelled waving at them

"See ya Sakura!" They called back

We walked towards the boat and we rode back to the deck getting off and hopping into the car.

We rode to this place called "Clashes" it looked so cool. The color theme was black, white and royal blue with a splash of blood red and we walked in sitting down waiting for a waiter to come take our orders, while waiting me and Pein talked about the base, and the boys and where he was the last couple of weeks. How this whole dating game started, how drunk the guys got, meeting the boys Zen, Keitaro and Aoi, meeting their sisters Karami, Yoshimi, Amaya and Azuka.

The waiter came and Pein order a garlic beef plate and I order a tomato and basil pork plate. We ate and then headed home.

We were almost there, and so far so good, but as soon as my fucking hand touched the door knob. BOOM. _Instant hand around my waist_. He was so fast for a few seconds I didn't even feel his lips on mine. I felt his snake bites and his tongue piercing, it was kinda hot, again with the damn hormones. We kissed for a good 2 minutes and no one noticed that we were making out on the front porch, we kissed for 2 more minutes finally needing the air, so we parted, Pein smirking at the work he had done which had left me panting, I walked in avoiding the looks Naruto and Sasuke gave me...

I walked upstairs saying my goodnights and closing my door.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" Naruto asked shocked shaking his head frantically while looking back and forth at Pein and my door

"Oh nothing just a little fun that's all." Pein said smiling

"Hmm yeah right, your hormonal bastard!" Naruto said while pointing his finger at him

"Hn you did more than just have fun you pedophile." Sasuke said glaring

"You're strictly under my rules Uchiha, keep your mouth shut." Pein warned

"Hn not happening." Sasuke said smugly

"Oi! Shut the fuck up already, they had a date and maybe something more it's not our business!" Hidan said while picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Man you're such an ass!" Naruto yelled his arms crossed.

"What was that you ramen eating fag!" I heard Hidan yell at judging by the choice of words he was speaking to Naruto

_They sure are loud._

**Yeah we all know that genius..**

_Where have you've been while I was being mouth raped by Pein._

**You know you ask that every time I pop in my **_**own **_**space unexpectedly.**

_I don't know what you expect._

**For a hello, how have you been? You know the normal thing to do when someone pops up after a long time gone.**

_Ha, not gonna happen besides you weren't gone that long._

**Hmpf well I'm back and here to stay anyway.**

_Seriously, you're staying!_

**Yup and now you'll have me to laugh with and argue with.**

_Arguing with myself is not on my to do list, and we were already doing that anyways._

**Well it's on mine and it's already started.**

_Ahh I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. _

**Why is that?**

_Because I go on a date with_...**Hidan.**

**We'll then good luck to the both of us.**

"Shit!" I said to myself dreading tomorrow

**Hey sorry again for not updating this story, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I was doing this chapter at 3:46 AM..AM! I haven't abandoned it, and I'm glad I have you guys to review!**

**PeinSaku! PeinXSakura. SakuPein. SakuraXPein.**

**Please help me out here, I like reviews they give me energy!**

_**And if you don't review Hidan here will die.**_

**Bitch I'm immortal.**

_**Oh Hidan, Hidan, Hidan don't you foolish characters understand that in "their" story your whoever they want you to be.**_

**S-So what hag!**

_**That's it your a girl now, Hidania!**_

**You teme!**

**REVIEW and Hidan will be turned back into the hot bloody hell of a man he was 5 seconds ago before you read this sentence!**

**Do what the fuck she says or I'll Kill you!**

**-Yue**


	38. One Contest!

**You guys are gonna be surprised, hopefully or you might see it coming, I don't know yet. But I hope you enjoy. ***

Re-Cap _Ahh I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. _

**Why is that?**

_Because I go on a date with_...**Hidan.**

**We'll then good luck to the both of us.**

"Shit!" I said to myself dreading tomorrow. End Re -cap

I woke up by the sound of glass shattering and them something banged against my door loudly.

I stepped outside, watching out for the broken glass, and saw water in a stain on the carpet in front of my door and the flowers on the side by the railing.

I looked down the hall and saw Naruto running from Hidan, and Hidan had a knife in his hand smiling like he was going fro his prey, which was Naruto I'm just guessing though. I thought sarcastically.

They ran passed me and Hidan started yelling.

"Get ready bitch for our fucking date!" Hidan yelled back at me

"It's to damn early in the morning to be yelling!" I said yelling back

"It's 4 in the goddamn afternoon" Hidan yelled back while he shook his head at me

I looked at my clock and it was 4 pm. I huffed walking into my room and changed it a fuchsia colored shirt and grey skinny jeans and some white flats and I left my hair out putting on some diamond earrings and grabbing my white purse.

I looked down the opposite end of the hallway and saw Naruto and Hidan sitting against the wall with two bumps on their heads, I treated them and dragged Hidan down the steps towards the door. I walked outside and dragged Hidan towards his clean silver Cadillac and threw him in the drivers seat and got in the passengers seat and buckled up getting prepared for what I was about to say.

"Oi Hidan~ ya wanna make out" I sang nonchalantly

"Oh hell yeah!" Hidan said waking up from his 'supposed' slumber

"Hmm that got you up, now drive." I said smirking facing my eyes forward.

"Bitch that was a dirty trick" Hidan mumbled

"What was that?" I asked glaring at him

"Hmpf! nothing" Hidan said while looking forward

We drove off and Hidan honked the horn to signal that we were leaving. And stuck his head out the window while still driving not caring if we hit an innocent bystander, reckless bastard.

"Haha see ya later suckers!" Hidan yelled while putting up his middle finger aiming it at Naruto and the rest but I'm guessing he was aiming the comment at Naruto particularly; they have always been at each other's throats.

I laughed at how childish Hidan could be, but he was cuter that way anyways.

"Okay so were are we going today?" I asked

"The arcade" Hidan said keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him stopping at a red light

"S-Seirously?" I said shocked

"Yeah problem?" Hidan asked me raising his brow, that always seemed to make me blush. Why? Because everyone else seem to do that every now and then. But why did I blush when Hidan did it? I didn't know?

"Actually no, I've been wanting to go to the arcade ever since we been here, I just didn't have no one to take me and it was too far to walk and Leader's dumb ass wouldn't get me a car." I explained huffing in annoyance. I'm just wondering why Pein would give _Hidan_ of all people a car, he could kill someone. Actually he would kill someone if he had the chance.

"Oh well cool then, besides were almost there anyways." Hidan said smirking a little.

"Okay", I sat back and enjoyed the ride; it was a nice day too.

We got to the arcade about 10 minutes later.

It was big kinda of like a mall, I was excited to go in here, Hidan pulled my hand smiling and I gripped his hand and he pulled me in, we walked in and we saw all kinds of games. It was board games, machine games, killing games, gun and racing games, water games; all types of games, we played the double racing game you know the one where you're a cool car and the other is he school bus, I was a cool race car and Hidan was the school bus and while I was laughing he still beat me by a measly 3 point advantage because I wasn't focused.

"Hey just because you won doesn't mean I suck at games." I said turning away

"Hmm you wanna make this interesting?" Hidan asked me smiling deviously

"Interesting how?" I asked my eye brow rose.

"Contest." Hidan said like I was supposed to know, he then shook his head playfully

"Yeah I knew that was coming" I said already knowing shaking my head.

"So how about it Bitch who ever wins at the most games in this whole entire arcade before it's time to go wins." Hidan explained

"Hmm bastard, I guess so." I said walking towards a game getting pumped I started swinging my shoulder around and cracking my neck and knuckles. I jumped up and down and shook my hands loosely.

"Yeah let's get this shit started.!" Hidan yelled scaring some of the people away from the game stalls.

We went to a gun game next. The objective of this game was to kill as many opponents as you can 30 minutes into this game 50th level the last level of the game and Hidan had killed 5,997 opponents and I killed 5,996 I was not about to let the bastard win again.

He was almost to 6,000 and I was just as closed as him, I was about to shoot this big guy with a huge ass sword but I heard bells and looked at Hidan's screen and it said "WINNER" in big gold letters.

"Shit, I lost again." I said sneering at the game screen.

"What game should we go to next?" Hidan asked smugly.

"You can pick little bastard." I told him looking away from his smiling face.

"Ok, um how about that sword game." Hidan said pointing towards it

"Fine, not like I actually have a choice." I said walking towards it.

"You had a choice pinky but you gave it up." Hidan said smirking

"Shut up smart ass." I said glaring

Hidan laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

We walked to the sword game and I picked up a red and brown katana, while Hidan picked up a blue and black one, we started the game and it was one again who could kill as many opponents, on the 10th level the last level of the game and I had killed 35 people while Hidan killed 36, I got up to 37 and Hidan on the same number, but the Hidan dropped his sword in the game because he tripped over a dead body and he got mad and picked up his sword I was on my 39 person and then my 40th and I won the game, I jumped up hugging Hidan in the process screaming "I won, I won."

I realized what I had done and looked away while blushing I then walked towards a water game pointing to it and then looked at a pouting Hidan, who walked over smiling and nodded.

"Alright bitch I'll take you on!" Hidan yelled while laughing and putting his fist in the air

We read the directions and we had to pop the balloons and knock over the sharks with the water guns that had high pressured water inside to be able to pop the balloons, once again the most balloons and stuff knocked down and popped is the winner and you win this box of blueberry waffles.

"Oh yeah blueberry waffles, enchanting." Hidan said sarcastically

"Let's go ass whole." I said really smiling

We started and it took 15 minutes to end the game and it was a fucking TIE!

"Dammit!" I cursed

"We'll someone's a sore fucking loser" Hidan said smirking

"Shut up!" I said smiling

"Anyway what game next?" Hidan asked while looking around

"You pick again…actually how about going to the second floor?" I asked pointing towards the stairs.

"How many floors is it here anyways?" I asked while looking around

"Four in all." Hidan told me

"Okay we'll let's go." I said grabbing his hand

We played the "99 The Last War" shooting game and that ended up as a tie, we played Mario Kart and I won at that, the we played Mario brothers and Hidan won at that, then we played the Mario and Sonic Olympics games and Hidan won at that, then we played cooking Mama and surprisingly Hidan won at that, we played dance dance revolution and I won that so right now Hidan was in the lead with 4 games won and the one that we started before the contest so that one didn't really count, I won 3 games and 2 games were ties.

We went to the third floor and played some other games which were much harder than the others. We played "American Speedway" and I won at that; we even played arm wrestling; I was losing so I pushed a little harder and broke the wooden table we were using, I'm glad Hidan's arm didn't break though.

"Well it seems you freaky human strength came back." Hidan said rubbing his arm

"Yeah I guess so, that's cool and I won again!" I said not caring for real

We played strategic games and that's when I needed Shika but I had to win, but Hidan won that game we even played 3 puzzle games and Hidan won two and it was a tie for the other one. We went to the third floor and we played 4 searching games, searching for missing things I won three Hidan winning the other one and 2 detective games both being ties we were neck and neck and it was almost time for us to go, so we decided to go on the forth floor to play one more game that was good enough so we decided to play one more racing game.

I won by 2 points and I was close to losing but I won.

"I won I won Hidan! I won" I yelled happily.

"Good for you but I don't know what your so happy for, all you actually won was a box of blueberry waffles and a boosted up ego." Hidan explained shrugging

"Wha-?" I said confused

"I never actually betted something knucklehead." Hidan said smirking while rubbing my head

"Ahh you tricked me!" I yelled smacking his hand away

"No you just didn't listen bitch." Hidan said still smirking

"Ahh you bastard!" I yelled

"C'mon let's go home before the boys have my head by a skewer." Hidan said changing the subject

"Hahaha", I laughed and got in the car, we drove off and we parked in the driveway. We walked in front of the house and then I turned around smiling at Hidan.

"Thanks Hidan for such a great time." I said smiling

"I'm glad you had fun, it felt like you were dreading this day with me to tell you the truth." Hidan said while looking away from my eyes

"Actually at first I was, but then I thought about it, you're not such a bad guy when I get to know you." I explained smiling

"Ha bitch you got a good eye for men don't cha." Hidan asked me eye brow raised in a teasing way.

"Shut your mouth." I said shaking my head.

Fine as long as I can shut yours as well," he kissed me, as much as I wanted to pull away; his kisses dragged me in. he may be rough on the outside. Fuck that he was rough on the inside too. The kiss was rough yet it was sexy. The kiss had me wanting more. Of course we needed air so it couldn't keep going on like that besides what if someone came out.

Hidan grinned taking my hand and we walked onto the porch, I gave him one last kiss on the forehead even though he was way taller than me, he blushed and I walked in, smiled at Naruto and threw him the waffles.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." I said smirking

"Ahh what the hell did you do to Sakura-chan you fag" Naruto yelled knowing there was something wrong with me or so he thought

"What do you mean dumb ass!" Hidan yelled in his face

I walked upstairs closing my door and getting ready for bed, more dates tomorrow but it's almost the end, I'm getting tired with these dates, I mean yeah I'm having fun, but it's tiring waking up every morning going on dates.

**But their with HOT guys that want YOU**

_Shut up you're just a pervert._

**I'm you; I don't know how many times I have to tell you that.**

_No were two different people I'm Sakura, you're Inner._

**Yeah "Inner" you.**

_Nope._

**Just admit it.**

_I-_

I heard some glass break and I opened my door finding another glass vase broken in front of my door and I looked down the hallway seeing the others come out their rooms and looking at Hidan and Naruto wrestle on the floor, I sighed and closed while hearing the boys cheering for the idiots they wanted to win.

_Man I have such idiots as friends._

**Yeah but their our idiots friends**

_Yeah I guess your right_

"Their our idiots."

**I hope you liked this chapter, just a question, do you think I should finish this story, I'm having some problems with this particular question, and it's almost coming to an end anyway! I sorry it's so short as well..**

**HidaSaku! HidanxSakura. SakuHida. SakuraXHidan. **

**Please REVIEW! It'll make me happy!**

**-Akasaku123!**

**Yue!**

***spell checked in 2013!**


	39. It's Almost Time!

**Hey guys, I update and I update and all I ask for are good reviews, I mean this is my first story, you guys might not like this chapter, but I would like for you to read it! I love all my readers even the means ones who say my stories suck.. haha "No pain no gain"!**

Re-cap _I have such idiots as friends_.

**Yeah but their our idiots friends**

_Yeah I guess your right_

"Their our idiots." End Re-cap

I woke up and go out of bed, and it was weird because usually this time around I have somebody to wake me up telling me to get ready for their dates, and yesterday was the end of the Akatsuki's dates so I wonder what's up.

I got dress putting on some jean kapris and a t-shirt leaving my socks on, I always sleep in my socks it makes me feel comfortable..

I walked down the steps and I saw Shikamaru and Neji talking.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else, I mean I should be getting ready for a date right about now, I know this game is far from over." I said shaking my head while smiling a bit.

"Yeah about that.." Neji said looking away

I looked at them a little confused and they told me to sit down.

"Well you seem a little tired recently and the only problem I could come up with was the dates so I and the others were thinking we should end this little charade. I mean we all love you, you're just like our sister and we don't wanna cause you any more trouble than we already have." Shikamaru explained while looking at me

"Yeah I mean of course this isn't what we've just decided today, we've been thinking about it for some time now-" Neji said looking at me as well.

"But it isn't fair to the ones I haven't been on a date yet, this game was to go on a date with all of you for fair reasons." I said worriedly

"Yeah and that's why, this was all of us deciding to give you a break." Neji said looking at his shoes.

I sighed not understanding; but I wasn't mad either.

"Are you guys sure, I mean what about the others, I'm sure they don't feel the same way as you two." I said looking at them knowingly

"Actually the only ones who were against the whole Idea were the hot heads and the perverts." Neji said shaking his head in shame

"So in other words, Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro." I said raising my brow

"Yeah pretty much, they were so troublesome to deal with; I mean we had to explain why like 5 times." Shikamaru said yawning

"Haha figures." I said shaking my head a little.

"So now what?" I asked staring into space.

"We'll Pein wants us down to the basement; he had some business to discuss with all of us." Neji said getting up from the couch

I walked down stairs with Neji and Shika and saw around the big table centered in the middle.

"Okay now that everyone is here, I want to start." Pein said looking at me, Neji and Shika

"Remember the battle that took place before we came to this world?" Pein asked all of us

"The one with Akihiko?" Naruto asked

"Yes, we'll we've found some clues about how to get back home." Pein said seriously

"Really? Naruto yelled shocked

"How?" Kankuro yelled just as shocked as Naruto

"Will you two stop talking for a minute." Itachi said glaring at them

"The only way to get back home is for the presence of Akihiko to be around." Pein said looking at all of us to see our reactions.

"How the hell are we suppose to get home then, he's in the other world." Kankuro said worriedly

"Look you-" Pein said glaring at him

"He's here isn't he?" Gaara interrupted

"Yes, he's in this world somewhere I can feel his chakra, I've gotten some of my abilities back as you all have as well I'm assuming." Pein said looking at us

"Akihiko, Daiko, Akano and Azura all apart of the Shinsa group." Temari said looking in a small book. Or at least that's what it says in this book.

"But why are they here?" I asked confused

"That I do not know, but what I do know, is that we shouldn't get anyone involved with personal business." Pein said while glancing at me and the girls

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten all of you will be going to Zen's and the others to explain what's going on and make sure to tell them not to get involved." Itachi said looking at us

"Hai!" We all said nodding our heads

"Itachi and I will continue working on other ways to get back, Kakazu you and Zetsu also go inform the mayor that no one is to come around this area and tell him of what I just told you not to long ago." Pein said while nodding at them

"I do not know how much longer we will be staying in this dimension, but it won't be too long." Pein said his hands intertwined with each other

"Dismissed!" Pein yelled

The girls and I went up stairs to put on our shoes and headed out.

**-At Zen's House-**

"I haven't seen Ino and the girls for awhile." Keitaro said walking around

"What if they've abandoned us nooooo!" Zen yelled his hands in his hair

"You're so dramatic Zen" Ino said walking inside smiling

Zen turned around and looked at us; he ran up to Ino and hugged her tightly

"I thought you abandoned me!" Zen yelled while squeezing Ino.

"No I could never." Ino said smiling hugging him back

Aoi and Keitaro walked up to us as well, giving both Hinata and Tenten a peck on the forehead.

"Oh woah, where have I been, are you all like together?" I asked smiling teasingly and wiggling my eyebrows even though I kinda knew.

"Yup" Tenten said with her fingers in a v pose for victory.

"Y-yes" Hinata said twiddling her fingers

"Hell yeah." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"We'll that's good to know, but we should all tell them what's going on with everything." I said smiling a little.

"Yeah." Tenten said walking towards the living room

We all walked in the living room and sat down; we also got Karami, Yoshimi, Amaya and Azuka together and started explaining.

"Okay so no interrupting and hold all questions til the end got it!" I said completely serious

"Yes sir!" They all said sitting up straight

"Ha ha very funny, okay lets start!" I said rolling my eyes

"Okay so we are ninja from a different world. I explained slowly letting it all sink in before I started up again. I closed my eyes and began explaining.

We are ninja's the kind that fight, kill and heal, we eat, sleep, play around, laugh, love and hate like normal people because we _are_ human. We were in battle with an enemy called Akihiko and his minions, but then we all lost our abilities to do differet ninjutsu's and tricks. And the only way to get them back was to come to the real world a.k.a here. "I explained as quickly as possible.

"We all started normal lives here and then we met you all. You all remembered when we told you we will have to tell you this sooner or later and the time was now." Ino explained after me while looking into Zen's eyes.

"We will all have to go back one day and we won't be able to come back here ever again, the mayor had already been informed of this from the very beginning." Tenten explained after Ino glancing at Aoi.

"We don't belong in this world and we can't stay much longer, the battle is coming up and we have a duty to protect our world from it." Hinata explained after Tenten avoiding Keitaro's eyes.

"Of course you will be able to come see us, our friend Itachi made something called a Yakohan bracelet." I explained

"We each put out some of our powers in it, Zen yours is red, Keitaro yours is green, Aoi yours is blue, Karami yours is yellow, Yoshimi yours is orange, Amaya yours is purple and Azuka yours is black." Ino said passing them all one

"Okay let me get this straight your ninja's?" Zen asked started

"From another world." Karami said finished

"You lost your powers." Keitaro said after Karami

"And the only way to get them back was to come here and start different lives?" Yoshimi asked confused

"You now have to go back and leave." Aoi said blankly

"And start another battle." Azuka said eyes closed

"But we can visit you anytime we want." Amaya said head cocked to the side

"_Exactly"_ We all said smiling

"We'll that's a lot to take in." Aoi said eyes closed and leaning against the couch.

"Just think of it like this. You get to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten whenever the hell you feel like it weather their in the shower or not." I said smiling and laughing

"WERE NOT PERVERTS!" the boys yelled altogether.

"Oh sorry wrong assumption..." I said laughing

"I'm glad we told you this but we have to go back now." I said getting up

"We will see you guys later!" Tenten yelled giving Aoi a small peck on the cheek

"Okay bye!" Hinata said waving to Keitaro

We walked back to the house and we all sat down in the living room sighing.

"We talked to the mayor." Zetsu said walking in with Kakazu

"We gave Zen and the others the bracelets." Ino said smiling

"Okay well now that, that's settled." Itachi said arms crossed

"We can all just do what we want for the time being." Pein said and everyone departed ways.

"Ino, Hinata and Tenten went to go call their boyfriends I'm guessing. Haha youth." I said sitting down on the couch

"Oh damn I sound like Lee." I whispered to myself, then…

Lee and Naruto walked in sitting down.

"Oh hey guys," I said smiling

"Hey Sakura-chan, " Naruto said smiling back at me

"Yosh Sakura-san" Lee said pumping his fist in the air.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I asked looking at them

"Nothing debating whether Ramen should have more flavors or if Lee should stop saying youth and yosh all the got damn time." Naruto told me with a smile on his face

"You guys are weird." I said laughing a little.

I walked upstairs shutting my door and opening my closet.

"Where are my cherry blossom bombs?" I said wondering

**Your an idiot, how do you lose something that dangerous!**

_I didn't lose anything, and why are you here; I thought I locked you away some where._

**You didn't and why are they missing Numbskull!?**

_Shut up Jackass!_

**Maybe you should ask one of the guys if they've seen i-**

"HEY GUYS, I FOUND SOME SQUARE SHAPE SQUISHY THINGS!" Kisame yelled

"Oh...my...god!"

**Oh shit Kisame's about to blow the whole house up!**

**Read and review!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

***spell checked~! **


	40. Hectic Evenings!

**Hey updating today, a chapter each one after another... You all should be proud of me hahaha!.. Hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

Re-cap 

"HEY GUYS, I FOUND SOME SQUARE SHAPE SQUISHY THINGS!" Kisame yelled

"Oh...my...god!" End Re-cap

_Shit_ "Kisame nooo!" I yelled while swinging open my door.

I ran downstairs and jumped on Kisame catching him off guard. He looked at me like I was the plague and I instantly smacked him upside his head glaring in the process.

I snatched away the item and took it away from him. "What are you doing with these, these are very dangerous you dummy, it could very much blow up this whole house." I yelled while holding them up carefully

"Well then why the fuck did you bring such a dangerous piece of shit with you." Hidan yelled defending Kisame

"Put a sock in it Hidan and shut the hell up." I said angry, I wasn't even talking to him.

"I was just asking a fucking question you bitch." Hidan said angrily

"Look here you bastard, I was so bored until a couple of minutes ago so right you're not helping with your big ass mouth you're just making me irratated so shut up." I explained looking back at Kisame, feeling sorry that I smacked him but before I could apologize dumb ass said this…

"Hmm want me to fix that", I was backed up against the kitchen counter and my waist was trapped by Hidan's arms. Before Hidan's lips made contact to my neck, I was grabbed by my arm and pulled from under Hidan towards Lee's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asked pissed off

"Saving Sakura-san from your nasty tainted ways you hentai pervert." Lee said glaring

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about dweeb!" Hidan said backing away a little

"Sakura's innocence you-you unyouthful member of murderers." Lee said holding me towards his chest

"What innocence does she have left I mean she has kissed everyone in the Akatsuki, at least once." Hidan said looking at Lee like he was on drugs.

"S-seriously?" Lee said shocked looking at Hidan

"Hidan!" I said glaring at him

"What I'm just telling the little lovesick puppy the truth, he was gonna find out sooner or late-"

Hidan was talking then I just felt Lee's lips on mine, I was so shocked, it was weird at first but it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I was pulled in to deepen the kiss and then let go. I fell on my back and was on the floor looking up at a shocked Sasuke, Neji and Naruto and a blushing Tenten, Hinata and a fainted Tobi.

"Wha-Lee you k-k-kissed Sakura." Tenten said stuttering while pointing at him then me then back at him

"Yosh! Since she was already tainted by the beasts disguised as men, I might as well have kissed her, I wasn't gonna get another rare opportunity like this one in a million years and if I do say so myself I did a youthful job I caught both Hidan and Sakura-san off guard and judging by the look on this cherry blossoms face she liked it." Lee explained smiling with his teeth twinkling.

Did he not remember when he was drunk and he kissed me!?

I blushed and slapped Lee upside his head to turn around and run into a brick wall that's blue.

"The hell Kisame!" I yelled rubbing my head

"Oi cherry blossom!" Kisame said grinning.

"Oh what the hell is up with the damn nicknames today?" I asked while still rubbing my head

"Oh nothing little _flower."_ Itachi said smirking

"You guys suck." I said glaring at them both

I walked upstairs towards Ino's room and knocked. I didn't hear an answer so I let myself in, I looked towards her bed and she wasn't there but then I already knew where she was...her closet…**of course. **Typical Ino. Everything around here is just typical.

I looked in her closet and there she was searching for what it seems like whatever she can find.

"Pig!" I yelled loudly

"Yeah Forehead what do you want?" Ino asked me not turning around

"What are you looking for?" I asked her while squatting down

"_Oh the remote_." Ino said nonchalantly and sarcastically

"The remote to what? And in the closet? Why the hell would a remote be in the closet?" I asked all at once

"The remote to shut you up, all I need to do is push the mute button billboard brow." Ino said laughing while gesturing the action with her hands

"Look swine, what are you looking for then?" I asked cocking my head to the side

"If you must know I'm looking for the perfect dress for me and Zen's date tomorrow." Ino said smiling warmly

"Oh it sounds troublesome already I'm out." I said walking away

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Since you halted my search you have to help me with my make up tomorrow, and Hinata and Tenten and Temari." Ino explained

"Wha- who does Temari goes out with?" I said shocked

"Oh no one she's hanging out with Azuka tomorrow." Ino told me waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh well okay just be ready with the clothes and stuff." I said not caring

"Hai bunker head, thanks a bunch." Ino said while hugging me

"Whatever porky!" I said laughing hugging her back

I walked out yawning a bit, then I saw Lee with two large bumps on his head; I healed him and decided to just walk downstairs, I fixed my some apples and pears and then sat on the couch thinking.

"I wonder..." I said thinking. I got up after finished my fruit to go put the plate in the sink and then I turned the TV off

I was hugged from behind catching me off guard

"S-saa-kura, I- I think we should.."

"Ahh Neji, what the hell what happened?" I asked scared

"Ohh not a ding, I-it's just dat I think we should I… meen likeee umm you know...ohh I'm too embarrassed to say it." Neji said blushing while putting his hands on both of his cheeks

"What are you talking about Neji and...And why the fuck are you drunk?" I asked looking at him; I smelled his breath and looked at his face, he was red. Not just red but pink too. What the-!

I got out of Neji's grip, I spun around heading towards the kitchen counter and found Hidan, Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro laughing, I kicked them all and their faces had a blue and purple marks on their cheeks. They got up rubbing their heads.

"What the? Sakura-chan what was that for?" Naruto yelled rubbing his face while pouting

"Who the hell got him drunk?!" I asked angry pointing to a wobbly Neji who came staggering into the kitchen.

The looked at me in complete horror, or at least I thought they were looking at me, I turned around only to see a naked Neji.

"Oh...shit!" So first thing that process in my mind was _scream_ and I did.

Itachi, Kisame and Kakazu came, and looked in my direction without seeing a nude Neji

"Sakura what's wrong?" Itachi asked me worried

"I-I...Neji..Neji's n-nak-naked." I said blushing pointing towards a naked Neji in all his peach colored glory while covering my eyes

They looked over to Neji and instantly started laughing their asses off.

"It's not funny; someone needs to find his damn clothes." In the middle of my rant caught off guard...AGAIN, I was kissed, and not one of them pecks either a full blown, well thought out kiss by a drunken Neji! AND HE WAS NAKED!_ NAKED!_

I was shocked, I really need to start training again, these homos have caught me off guard three times today; three **fucking** times! In the middle of my meltdown I tasted black cherry from Neji's mouth, hold on a minute, black cherry, drunk...them bastards gave Neji my black cherry wine! And I could never really hold down my own liquor. I pushed Neji off softly and yelled.

"YOU BASTARDS GAVE NEJI MY WINE! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled angrily.

I was chasing them all around the house, hopefully not getting drunk, I tasted the liquor in Neji's mouth and he was already passed out on top of the refrigerator. I was a little dizzy but I didn't care I was going to kill somebody, anybody tonight...right now!

I grabbed the closest person within my reach which was Naruto and picked him up and threw him at HIdan, Kiba and Kankuro knocking them all out cold. It's always Naruto.

I got some rope tied their hands behind their backs and feet together. I duck taped their mouths and waited for them all to wake up.

I stared at Neji and told Tenten to go get his clothes for me, I asked Kisame to "_gently_" get Neji down from there, I finally got someone to put his underwear on for me, but I'm going to leave their name confidential for specific reasons. Then I handled the rest getting some water and pain killers for when he wakes up but it's amazing how I could actually stay sober, I usually pass out on the spot when I get just even a little bit drunk. _So how come it didn't happen? I mean the truth or dare circle was different. That liquor wasn't that strong so I didn't get drunk even though the rest did. Yet Black cherry had a different substance in it. I could get drunk after one sip. Yet still why didn't it happen. I don't know._

**Probably because you didn't wanna get raped by these guys, I mean you getting sexually harassed by nothing but hot guys is just a nightmare, isn't it party pooper. Inner said sarcastically.**

_Oh be quiet, unlike you my virginity is special you eyesore._

**All I'm saying is that you need to have some fun once in a while, and stop being so tense, loosen up.**

_Look I don't need your advice or retarded comments right now, go away_!

**Fine princess.**

I looked back up and Itachi was right in front of me his forehead on my forehead.

"Wha-what are you doing Itachi?" I asked blushing

"I'm checking your temperature, you look a little dazed and your face is red." Itachi explained his red eyes looking into my greens ones.

_It's red for a totally different reason you moron!_

I backed up a little, blushing. "I'm okay Itachi really." I said putting my hands up in front of my face

"You sure?" Itachi asked standing back up

"Y-yeah I'm sure." I said still looking into Itachi's eyes

"Okay fine but...Kisame get her!" Itachi said yelling while pointing at me

"Ahh!" I started laughing and running from Kisame, he chased me for some time; I really did get some of my ninja abilities back to actually keep up with him as I was about to trip him up four arms rapped around my waist I looked behind and my red head Sasori and Blonde Deidara, these two idiots caught me off guard…**again! **I haven't seen them in days. Where have they been?

"I'm so tired of being caught." I said my eyes closed

I tried to flip and was dropped; I almost hit the floor until I opened my eyes and met sea greens ones and him smirking. "G-Gaara." I said shocked

"Thanks Gaara." I said blushing

"No problem, why don't you just try..." Gaara started to say

"I got it.." I said punching my other hand

I whispered in Gaara's ear about my plan, he smirked and I smiled nodding my head. He headed towards the basement to start the plan while sitting me down

I tried running up the steps but Zetsu and Chouji decided to jump in my way, I was chased by a laughing Chouji and a smiling Zetsu. I jumped on Tobi's back.

"Go Tobi!" I yelled while lauging

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi will do anything for pretty Sakura-chan!", needless to say Tobi was fast as shit, he made it all the way upstairs without skipping a step. I was put down at the end of the hallway where Tobi's room was and he went inside and gave me a black whistle.

"Tobi says blow on this little blower thing and Tobi will come save you no matter where Tobi is or where Sakura-chan is." Tobi put it around my neck and gave me a hug

I smiled giving Tobi a kiss on the forehead and walking away, I heard Tobi's door shut and put the whistle that was around my neck inside my shirt. I looked down stairs and I didn't see anyone, besides the idiots tied up and the dumb one passed out on the love seat.

I was about to walk downstairs but I got grabbed from behind by...Hinata and Tenten!

"Gomen Sakura-chan they said they would give us 1,000 dollars if we caught you." Hinata said while smiling apologetically

"And you believed them, their all broke just like us." I said trying to get out of Hinata and Tenten's iron grip.

"Oh you believe that Sakura", I looked towards the other end of the hallway. I looked towards Kakazu and Itachi and Itachi was holding 1,000 dollars cash in his hands.

"Ahh you little-" I said glaring at them.

"Hinata, Tenten bring her." Itachi said waving his hands

"Hai!" Tenten and Hinata said laughing

"Wha-No you are not giving me up to them bastards for a measly 1,000 dollars!" I yelled squirming around

"Oh yes we are, were getting that money Sakura." Tenten said smiling

I laughed a little but then snapped back into reality and squirmed a little more and was dropped on the carpet I ran and Itachi handed the money to Kakazu and ran after me.

"Okay Kakazu hand it over." Tenten said her hands out

"Hand what over?" Kakazu said acting like he didn't know what they were talking about

"The damn money!" Tenten yelled pointing at him

"Oh this money, I don't think so"...I saw Kakazu start running while smirking like he devil he is.

"Hey wait!" Hinata yelled running after him.

"Kakazu get back here!" Tenten yelled running after Hinata.

I ran down the steps jumping over Lee and then bumping into Shikamaru and Shino.

"This is such a drag, Sakura can't you just get captured so I can sleep." Shika asked me while yawning

"Hell no! Why should I?" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"It's like I just said... so I can go to sleep troublesome woman." Shika said shaking his head

"Well I'm not getting captured you selfish man!" I said while playfully pushing him

I turned towards Shino and he seemed to be as bored as ever.

I was walking towards him when all of a sudden I was pushed and I fell on top of Shino, I was about to rub my head but I felt Shino's lips on mine.

_What the hell is up with the kissing today_, I jumped off and apologize, I didn't hear Shino's response because I felt a presence behind me... finally my guard is back up, I look behind me to see Sasuke.

"Oh your so annoying, look little miss cherry blossom just get caught and let them do whatever they are trying to do to you so us normal people can get to sleep." Sasuke said while looking over me.

_There isn't anything normal about you… murderous moron!_

"Hey doesn't Itachi get really mad when he see you around me..." I said smirking

"Huh?" Sasuke said confused

"Oh Itachiii~" I sang still smirking

Itachi turned around to look at me and I smirked grabbing Sasuke by his hair and kissing him. Using my tongue to send Itachi over the edge.

Sasuke was shocked but ended up grabbing my back kissing me back; this was going better than I had planned. I didn't expect him to kiss me back. He should have been smarter than this, he kissed me back so more pain for him from Itachi, we broke apart and I ran for my life.

Sasuke stared at me in awe. "Hey Sas-gay you better look behind you and never call me annoying again!" I yelled behind me sticking my tongue at him and running

_Oh shit._

Itachi had a knife in his hand and a blow torch!

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled angrily

I ran up the steps into the laundry room and getting another fantastic idea.

I ended up grabbing some priceless underwear; I was really getting revenge now. I looked down stairs to see Hidan and the other morons getting up.

I was about to walk downstairs to help them but I was blocked in by the Akatsuki downstairs and half of the konoha ninja's on my other side, I wanted to run the other way but that's a dead in.

"SAKURA!" I heard someone yell

I looked down and saw Sai.

"C'mon hurry up I'll catch you I promise!" Sai yelled with his arms up

"No! I can't jump off this thing!" I yelled back getting a bit scared.

"Do you want to be captured or don't you?" Sai yelled back

"Ugh!" I climbed on the balcony and jumped I closed my eyes and I was caught by Sai and then we started running.

We ran around the house losing Akatsuki and the others, "I told you I would catch you" Sai said kissing me on my forehead I blushed getting down and thanking him walking fast away from Sai while he sat back down.

"God she's fat."

_I…heard…that!_

I walked around my guard still up and went in the living room and untied them I looked at Hidan and Naruto and whispered in their ears the plan I told Gaara, then looked at Kankuro and Kiba doing the same, I woke up Lee and Neji started to waver too. I told Lee the Plan and gave Neji the pain killers and water and told him to go upstairs to his room, shut and lock his door, cutting the lights off as well and go back to sleep.

Naruto and the others didn't have a problem so they went to go help Gaara with my plan, it would only be a matter of minutes before my plan was complete, I went back upstairs and got all the Akatsuki's underwear some were even blackmail material like Deidara's spiderman underwear and Kisame's Nemo underwear, Zetsu's Veggie Tail Underwear and of course Hidan's hello kitty underwear this is going to be gold and I'm going to love every minute of it!

I put them in the washer, and bleached them even adding one of my red shirts to their whites, haha! Take that!

**Oh yeah real hardcore revenge Sakura.**

_Can it!_

I got a text from Gaara : -All the supplies are ready to go, get them to follow you into the backyard "Leader"-Sent

I sent the text back: -xThanks Gaara for your help, tell the others I said thanks as well, get the stuff onto the backyard fast, I'm on my way-x! -Sent! :3

I shut the laundry door making sure everything was set; I ran passed Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori making sure they had seen me.

I ran into the backyard I looked around and everything was set up, water balloons, water balloons full of whip cream, apple juice, strawberry yogurt, fruit cocktail and even perfume.

Water guns filled with water and apple juice. This plan was perfect...for me anyways; I always loved playing pranks, I remember the prank I pulled on Deidara, now… that was funny!

This plan along with the others, the character underwear's I did something else, But all the underwear I bleached and the whites I pinked them up a little ha ha this was way too fun.

I **told you, you should loosen up; now see how much fun you're having.**

_I guess you were right Inner._

**Aren't I always?**

_No not really._

**Just do what you were doing and shut up!**

I laughed and got back into reality and told Gaara and Naruto to get ready!

Gaara had two water guns one with water, one with apple juice. Naruto and Kankuro had the water balloons filled with whip cream. Hidan and Kiba had the ones with fruit cocktail and yogurt. Lee had the ones filled with perfume and I had the regular water balloons.

I saw Itachi and company coming and told the others to get ready.

Itachi came out and then I told my men to hold fire.

"Alright Itachi are you willing to give up this little game or face the consequences." I said smirking water gun in hand

"The latter Cherry blossom!" Itachi said smirking

"All right Everyone FIRE!" I yelled smirking back

I saw Lee hit the perfume balloon on Deidara, he smelled like a spring flower meadow, such a pretty girly smell, now he is even more girly than he was before, Itachi and Kisame got hit with whip cream filled ones, Sasori and Kakazu got hit with apple juice and Zetsu got hit with the water balloons I threw, then the Konoha ninja's that tried to capture me as well. I sprayed Sasuke and Shika with water and Chouji, Hinata and Tenten got sprayed with apple juice.

"I give up!" Tenten yelled hands in the air

"Me to un." Deidara said waving a white flag

"Yeah we all do, you win!" Sasori said smiling and laughing

"YES! We did it guys, we won!" I yelled hugging Gaara, Naruto and the others

"I didn't know this was a game in the first place" Chouji said eating some BBQ chips.

"Troublesome idiots, I'm going to sleep." Shika said walking away soaked in his clothes

"Hn" Sasuke said with a bruise on his cheek and a big bump on his head with a few cuts here and there, his shirt was burned a little too.

"Okay everyone take a shower, now!" I yelled happily smiling

"Since you Naruto, Hidan, Kiba and Kankuro didn't get wet or anything and decided to give Neji my wine and give him a head bursting hangover I suggest you start cleaning, I want everything spotless by tomorrow morning got that!" I explained glaring

"Wha-" They all said in disbelief

"I said DO YOU GOT THAT!"

"YES SIR!" They all said yelling while standing up straight.

"Now get to it", I heard groans and complaints and something about _pink bitch_ from Hidan.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you because by tomorrow morning Neji will kill you all, so I'll start arranging your funerals tonight." I explained smiling at them

The shuddered and start cleaning, "Gaara you can do what you want, as can you Tobi." I said looking at them and smiling

Everyone went to take a shower and I got the laundry.

I hung the character underwear On Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame's now bleached character underwear on their doors so everyone can see, I also folded their now pink clothes and put them outside the door, I went inside, took my shower, washed my face, brush my teeth and put on my PJ's cutting my lights off and climbing into bed, but only after I locked my windows and door.

"They should be finding out in 3...2...1..!"

"SAKURA I"LL KILL YOU!" They all said in unison

"Haha revenge is **SWEET**!" I said closing my eyes

**I hope you liked this chapter, I felt the need to add a little more humor to this and make it a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is almost coming to an end!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

***spell checked chapter!**

**Haha the Akatsuki is about to slaughter Sakura... Save her and review!**

**BE CAREFUL!**

**Akasaku123!**

**Yue!**


	41. I Won!

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry for not updating but I started school just last week and the whole Earthquake business and the hurricane that just passed by I'm just glad I still have my internet. I'm kinda sick and my little sister just got back from the hospital, I was chased by my stepfather and he had a big ass cock roach in his hand so I was running up and down the street screaming, one of my neighbors grandson is a pervert and he's only 12, so you could say I've had a terrible week, ENJOY! And please vote, it's on my profile! ***

Re-cap "They should be finding out in 3...2...1..!"

"SAKURA I"LL KILL YOU!" They all said I unison

"Haha revenge is **SWEET**!" I said closing my eyes End Re-cap

Hmm, its fun but I never notice how incredibly gorgeous all of them were. I think my hormones are kicking in again after I just got rid of them too. It's not once that I let the thought slip my mind, when we get back home to our on reality what will happen? Will we be enemies again, will I still be with the Akatsuki? All the thoughts rushing through my head was giving me a major headache, I think I'll get to sleep. I went to sleep with the head wrenching questions I didn't have answers too quite yet.

I woke up just to hear the guys downstairs making all the noise, I put on a peach colored shirt and some skinny jeans with my white flats brushing putting it into a high pony tail and walking downstairs. To see some of the guys all playing a video game, some chatting away and others looking bored as ever.

I went to sit by Sasuke and Sai only to be ignored as they finished playing the game; I guess they didn't want to be interrupted. I couldn't get a clear look but they do actually look so similar to each other. Both had that same jet black hair of course Sasuke's had a tint of navy in it so that distinguished the whole jet black look, the same onyx eyes, their eyelashes which were incredibly too long to be a boys but that's how all the guys eyelashes were and I found that to be abnormal but pushed the thought aside, they both had that couldn't care less look when it came to something that didn't interest them and they were both apart of my team.

To stare at them as I was now I could be called weird, but I always do this so it was nothing out of the ordinary, I always look at them so I could never forget their faces and if they were to ever change like Sasuke did years before I would know that the faces they have now would sooner or later come back.

I took one more look and got up to go talk to Chouji who was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Chouji what are you about to do?" I asked curiously.

"Get a snack and go sit out in the back yard." Chouji informed me smiling

"Mind if I joined?" I asked smiling back

"Sure, but I won't be talking as much I just wanted to give cloud watching a try, as my best friend Shikamaru would say "Cloud watching brings out your peaceful nature". Chouji said laughing at the thought of Shikamaru saying that

"Okay fine with me." I said smiling

Chouji and I got a bag of chips and two sodas and sat out on the swinging porch chair and just decided to look at the clouds, I directed my attention to Chouji, as I thought his eyelashes were also very long, he wasn't as "big boned" like when he was a genin and so much taller, he still has his rosy colored cheeks, his long hair and I liked how he could eat and not get any bigger than he already is. Chouji is more of a listener than a talker and that's what I like about him.

We went back inside when the clouds started to disappear leaving the hues of reds and oranges in its place.

I walked passed Chouji and put a jacket on and told the girls to come on, were going towards the shopping district, I heard about a raffle just yesterday and I wanted to check it out.

The girls and I went out towards the shopping district and I guess it benefited all of us because Ino wanted to look at some fabric, Tenten and Temari saw some ancient Japanese knives and Hinata wanted to go but some fruits and I as I said before wanted to check out the raffle.

I walked towards a small rectangular shaped table and looked at the spin wheel; the chart said white balls are tissues, red balls 10 free lunch vouchers and gold ball 25 tickets to the Asakura hot springs.

I watched as people in front of me turned the raffle spinner. I hope that the people wouldn't pull out the golden ball, every time a ball came out my heart stopped. It was now my turn and I prayed before spinning the raffle rapidly fast. I closed my eyes and the person handed me the ball. I opened my eyes and it was gold. A gold ball!

"I won! I won!" I yelled laughing and jumping around

"Congrats young lady, you have 25 tickets to the Asakura hot springs this weekend, food, travel expenses are going to be paid for by the company, HAVE FUN!" The man yelled smiling

"I won!" I yelled and while in the midst of my luck the girls came back smiling.

"Congratulations Forehead" Ino said hugging me

"How about we all go Sak." Temari said smiling

"Sure let's get home and tell the guys." I said smiling like I just won the lottery.

We got home and I was about to yell out the good news when a soft hand reached over and covered my mouth I looked over to see Hinata put a finger over her lips and signal me to not shout, she pointed and I looked all around the living room to see the guys asleep.

Hinata was the first to step in, followed by Tenten, Temari, Ino and then me.

I heard the whispering then snickering they all ran upstairs as Ino whispered in my ear.

"I suggest you get some blankets for them or they'll get sick and we can't go to the hot springs~!" Ino said to me in a sing-song voice

"You-" I said angry glaring at her.

"C'mon hop to it." Temari said clapping softly

Hinata gave me a apologetic glance, but then started to smile and jog up the stairs followed by a wave of the hands by Tenten and Temari stuck her tongue out laughing while running to Tenten's room to play and shine their new weapons, crazy lunatics. Ino smiled and waved running up the stairs along with Hinata.

I sighed and walked towards one of the closets and got some extra blankets, I sat them buy the couch and went upstairs to change and put the tickets in my drawer. I put on some black silk shorts and a white t-shirt with a red lip symbol on it, I tied my hair in a messy bun and put on my red socks and went down stairs to put some blankets on the guys, even Pein was in the love seat sleeping peacefully, I wonder when he got back? I cut off the lights and walked over to the guys.

I walked over to Sasuke, Sai and Tobi first, Tobi was smiling in his sleep and Sasuke peacefully leaning on the arm of one of the big couches and Sai was sleeping on Tobi's shoulder, I put the blanket on them and gave them each a peck on the forehead. I walked towards Sasori, Shikamaru and Chouji only to hear Shikamaru snoring just a bit, I giggled a little and put the blankets on them, giving them a peck each. I walked over stepping over Naruto and the others and went over to Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba. Kiba of course was sleeping on Akamaru while Neji and Shino were sleeping both of their heads touching and Lee of course sprawled out over the couch as well, I put a blanket on them and gave them each a peck on the cheek yes even Akamaru he was too fluffy to resist. I walked over towards Kakazu, Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu and put a blanket on them giving them a peck too, these boys are really gonna be the death of me. _Maybe I'm boy crazy!_

**You are!**

_Shut it!_

**Hehe, I love you too!...But you're still boy crazy!**

I walked over towards Hidan, and Kankuro to hear the both of them muttering something about ass, drunk and beds. I swear both of them are the most perverted boys you'll ever meet, I put the blanket on them and gave them a peck on their foreheads messing up Hidan's hair on purpose, he looks way better without the slick back hair but after about 2 seconds it just slicked back again, what the-! I quickly walked away. I kissed Pein on his forehead and put a blanket over him then last was Itachi, Naruto and Gaara who where on the carpet sleeping peacefully, I kneeled down to put the blanket on them I kissed Gaara first then as I was leaning down to kiss Itachi and Naruto..

"GET HER!" I heard Naruto yelled grinning

I yelled and was grabbed only to roll over on Naruto's legs and was blushing because I was shocked, Naruto grinned and started laughing then he pointed towards Itachi and I was caught by surprised and then tickled by Itachi which I didn't like, in the middle of laughing and trying to get him to stop I plucked him as my last resort because I was running out of air, I laid on the floor still gasping for air and blushing because of it. I was then jumped on by all the boys but not so hard. I'm just but one little girl but I could take it, I _am_ a ninja.

"Hahahaha Sakura-chan, it was so nice of you to drop by un" Deidara said laughing

"You guys suck!" I yelled pouting

"We didn't get our kisses yet Cherry Blossom." Itachi said smirking

I gave Itachi a kiss on his forehead and Naruto a kiss on his cheek and decided to go to the kitchen a make a Italian sandwich...

Two pieces of toasted bread, mozzarella cheese melted, roasted thick sliced tomatoes, some smoked ham, basil and tomato sauce. I had a Pepsi and I sat down my sandwich to see the boys started to turn the video game on in the dark; some going out back, some just talking and the others just laying back down and getting comfortable.

I walked up a few steps and remembered what I had to tell them; taking a bit of my sandwich and taking a sip of my drink I decided I might as well tell them.

"Hey guys." I said sitting on the steps

"Yeah sunshine." Sasori answered not looking up from grand theft auto.

"Well I won the raffle I was talking about." I said taking a sip of Pepsi

"Okay so what did you win?" Shino and Kiba asked while playing cards

"I won 25 tickets to the Asakura hot springs this weekend." I said smiling

"YES!" they all yelled and dancing around.

"Finally we can get out of this house and have some fun." Kisame said high fiving Naruto

I smiled at how excited they were; and looked to see Kakazu's uneasy face.

"Uh-uh what about money, greedy?" Kakazu asked me

"Don't worry Kakazu food, travel expenses and everything else will all be paid." I informed him nodding my head

"You sure?" Kakazu said not convinced entirely

"Yes I'm positive Kakazu, we all need to relax, so how about it? Are you guys in?" I asked having the pleading question in my eyes

"YEAHHH!" They all yelled grinning

And that was settled, were all going to the **hot springs!**

**Sorry about not updating sooner, hopefully I get some good kick ass reviews, I'm glad I did this chapter you know Sakura interacting with the guys and acting like the mother you know getting blankets and giving them kisses on the foreheads and stuff I had fun writing this!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

****spell checked!**

**Akasaku123!**

**Yue!**


	42. Nervous!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, I hope that you'll like this chapter...We'll time to get reading go ahead start reading! ****

Re-cap: Yes I'm positive Kakazu, we all need to relax, so how about it? Are you guys in?" I asked having the pleading question in my eyes

"YEAHHH!" They all yelled grinning

And that was settled, were all going to the **hot springs**! End Re-cap

**-Friday morning-**

Okay so last night was hectic, I show some compassion and the outcome is that I'm embarrassed, tickled and then jumped on, that's what I get for being nice. Stupid kindness!

Right now I'm getting ready for the bus to get us to the hot springs I'm packing something because it's an 8 day, 7 night trip so yeah, it's necessary.

I'm packing two towels and swimsuit and everything else I need for a hot springs, it's no need to pack food but I'll pack a little something for Chouji.

I checked up on Ino and saw that as usual she was packing things that she didn't even need, like therapy pillows and mark up shoes she told me something about it keeps your face and neck smooth and gives arches to your feet or something along those specific and uncalled for lines.

I checked up on Hinata and she was just about to leave her room she was just looking for her sweater and her leather jacket.

I checked on Tenten and as usual she was packing a separate bags for her weapons, I'm pretty sure that weapons aren't needed for this trip but I guess I can let her do what she pleases, I checked up on Temari and she was still sleep and the bus leaves in a hour and we still need to get to the destination I pushed her off the bed and kicked at her head yelling at her to hurry up and get ready.

"Okay jeez what tied your panties in a knot." Temari said rubbing her head with her eyes closed.

"Nothing Temari just c'mon you know how Sasori is... waiting for others.. He's very impatient; we may not be enemies but that doesn't mean that their characteristics changed at all." I said looking at her

I walked away going to do some last minutes things and ran into Gaara the outcome I fell flat on my ass and thought it couldn't get any worse, but I just had to peek on open my eyes to see Gaara on top of me, I still don't know how when two people fall the end up on top of each other, I blushed a little clearing my throat and avoiding Gaara's sea green eyes which were so calmly staring at me, for some reason not caring he was on top of me in an awkward position.

I finally looked at him and he smirked getting off of me.

"You finally looked my in the eyes huh Sakura?" Gaara said smirking **sexily**

_Shut up Inner!_

Y**ou shut up, you liked it and you know it!**

_Piss off._

**You love Gaara-kun!**

"…" _I'm leaving_

"We'll you can hardly blame me, it was awkward and that just wasted 5 minutes of my time dammit Gaara I'll get you a back." I said blushing

I got up, looked down on Gaara and walk towards my room to do what I said what I was gonna do before Gaara so rudely bumped into me. _Damn hormones_!

I packed up a little more, shutting down my laptop and putting it into my bag and going down stairs to pack some snacks for Chouji.

I packed some chips and a couple juices along with some candy bars and some pretzels and some chocolate fiber bars I'll know he'll love these they're good and good for you it helps build strong muscles.

I shut down everything in the house calling down Ino; because everyone else was already outside about to walk towards the bus stop.

Ino walked out and I locked the door, and threw the keys at Kakazu because I knew he out of Hidan, Kisame and Naruto he would keep up with them.

We walked towards the bus stop and the Asakura bus came to pick us up.

It took about a whole 2 hours and I got a call from.._Roy_?** (Check back in chapter 4 to know who Roy is)..**

I answered a bit hesitant

"Hello." I said

"Hello Sakura Haruno, It's nice to chat with you again." Roy said

"Likewise, why are you calling?" I asked.

"Well I found out in recent history when your ancestors were still alive, their separate families owned some of the property that Asakura building is now currently residing on. So in shorter terms you own most of the building." Roy explained

"Wow, I won a free trip to my own hot springs." I said a little excited

"_Yes, but having to much can lead to having nothing at all_; so what do you want to do Ms. Haruno?" Roy said his voice sounding a bit distant

"Well since I am just learning about this and I'm not really that interested, you can give the hot springs to the current holders of the building land and all. I'm just visiting; I'm not really ready to own up to having a building _here_, so I'll have to decline." I said _I'm not even from here. Actually I got a call from Roy back in the Ninja world how in the world is he calling from her? I don't even know this guy at all, kinda creeps me out; he has to may mysteries about him._

"Well I gotta go Roy." I said quickly

"Okay we'll talk again some time soon." Roy said behind the phone

I hung up, dropping the phone back into my pocket and checking the time, I stepped off the bus looking at my surroundings and of course my jaw was dropped but I quickly got myself together as I saw everyone walking towards the entrance with their tickets in hand.

I walked towards the entrance as well and stopped in front of the entrance. We were all greeted by two middle aged woman about mid 30's in peach colored kimonos.

"Hello my name is Ugaru and this is my sister Ugama, were twins and we are going to be assisting you for these couple of days" I stared in awe at how amazingly beautiful these two woman were even though they were in mid 30's.

"You must be the famous Haruno Sakura we've heard so much about." Ugaru said smiling warmly at me

"Um, yeah that's me." I said a little nervous

"Thank you so much for letting us take care of this hot springs." Ugaru and Ugama said together.

"Oh no problem, I just want to relax and have a great time here with my friends, I'm sure to two fine ladies can make sure that is possible." I said smiling at them

"Yes we will do our absolute best to make your stay here the best memorable memory ever." Ugama said smiling

"Mommy, Auntie Ugama, me and Roy nii-sama are back!" A little voice yelled

"Oh dear, that's my daughter Kama, and Roy." Ugaru said

"Roy?" I asked confusedly

"Yeah Ugama's son but Kama calls him nii-sama for some abnormal reason." Ugaru said smiling

_Well they are related._

I watched as a small girl about 5 or 6 came to the entrance, and a boy about my age. The little girl had long black hair and green eyes, the boy had about short blackish blue hair and red eyes.

"C'mon come in, let's get you all situated." Ugama said walking

I walked in and followed Ugaru up the steps and into this huge room, with 20 futons already placed down, I guess this is the boy's room; it had an amazing view of the sunset.

The boys then separated from us and we were introduced to a different room, it was a peach color and it already had five futons down for us.

We had an amazing view as well, we were told to get settled down and dinner will be served momentarily.

After putting on our pajamas we sat in a circle debating on what game to play to pass the time.

"How about we play a game called nervous" Ino suggested **(A/N: THIS IS MY VERSION OF NERVOUS.)**

"Okay so how do we play?" I asked

"Well how about we get the guys in here first I mean it wouldn't be to appealing to have just us girls playing this type of game." Ino suggested smirking evilly

"I'll get them." Tenten volunteered raising her hand and then getting up

Tenten walked out the room and down the hall turning the corner and walking into their room.

"Ino wants you guys to come to our room to play some game called "nervous" to pass the time." Tenten told them her head against the door board.

They all walked out towards the girls' room.

"Nervous." Itachi said smirking while walking

"Yeah what's wrong?" Tenten asked curious

"Oh n-nothing at all." Sasori said. Tenten turned back around walking in front of the guys.

"Really! Do they even know about this game, it's this many guys too!" Tobi exclaimed to the guys

"I don't think Sakura and the others know about this game, like Tenten said _Ino_ set this game up." Sasuke said shaking his head expecting something like this from Ino.

"That bitch is always playing fucking tricks, one day I'll kill her!" Hidan yelled his eyes glaring

"We'll they want to play so we'll just play, no pain no gain right?" Kisame said grinning

"We'll I guess so, they bought it upon themselves un." Deidara said smirking

I watched as the boys all piled into the room we were using and sat in a circle.

"Okay since everyone is here now I'll explain what were playing and how to play." Ino announced

"The game is called nervous; how you play is you spin the bottle and whoever spins it has to touch the person the bottle landed on, you get 10 tries. If they get nervous then their out, if the don't then they are still in the game and gets to spin the bottle. You can use any part of your body, Okay this is how we'll choose who goes first." Ino explained smirking evilly.

"Whoa! Wait a second, you set us up Ino!" I yelled finally realizing it.

"We'll we need some fun in our boring pathetic lives and I thought I was just spice it up a bit." Ino said smiling sweetly.

"Why couldn't you just let us in on this little plan of yours?" I asked her secretly while dangerously gripping her collar

"Because then you wouldn't go along with it." Ino explained back while trying to back away from me.

"But how do you know some of us aren't comfortable with it like maybe Hinata." Tenten said nodding her head towards Hinata.

"Actually Tenten I'm okay, I actually want to play." Hinata said smiling innocently.

"Oh wow." I said shocked

"Let's just play." Kisame said grinning

"Okay we'll who has a bottle?" Ino asked looking around

"Oh I think I do, I was drinking soda pop on the bus." Chouji said holding it up.

"Okay, we'll choose by saying "Not it" the fastest if your last then you go NOT IT!" Ino yelled quickly

It was several not it's and Shikamaru who was asleep as always didn't say not it so he had to spin first.

"Ok Shika spins." Ino said grinning like an idiot, **because she is one**.

_Finally you're right._

**Thank you…**

"…"

**HEY!**

_I snickered._

The bottle began spinning fast the slowing down on the flat carpet floor and landed on Tenten.

"Ohhhh shit!" I said trying to hide my fits of laughter

"Okay one rule whatever happens in this room stays in this room and nothing gets out of here, if I hear even one word about this I'll tie you to a tree and have target practice with you, with one target in mind." Tenten threatened glaring at all of us.

"Y-yes!" They all said quickly.

"Okay let's get this over with." Tenten said rolling her eyes and blushing

"Dumb ass troublesome game!" Shikamaru cursed

Shikamaru stopped in front of Tenten touching her cheek.

"Nervous?" Shikmaru asked Tenten shook her head and he traveled down her neck and down her spine.

"Nervous?" Shikamaru asked "No." Tenten said

Shikamaru then lead his hands around her waist and almost to her thigh when she shivered and backed away.

"Okay I'm out!" Tenten yelled backing away while blushing and clutching her legs

"Oh Tenten you gave in to quickly." Temari said laughing

"You shut up!" Tenten yelled blushing glaring at a laughing Temari and pointing at her.

"Okay fine Hinata you go." Ino said smirking

"Wha? fine" Hinata said blushing and glaring at Ino

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Sasori.

"Omg I think she just died." Temari said grinning widely

"No look at her face, she's so determine to do this hahaha it's so cute." I said smiling

"Shut up guys!" Hinata yelled blushing

Hinata sat in front of Sasori starting from the waist on up.

"Nervous?" Hinata asked "No." Sasori said smiling

She put her small hand on his chest and started to rub.

"Nervous?" Hinata asked knowingly "No" Sasori said while smirking at her

She went around to his back and rapped her hands around his neck breathing on his neck.

I heard him gulp and saw Hinata smirk. **EVIL, she's secretly EVIL!**

_You may be right._

"Nervous?" Hinata asked smiling "N-No!" Sasori struggled to not show it

After 10 tries Hinata had to sit back down in her spot and Sasori was still in the game.

Sasori sighed and then relaxed a little.

"Okay Sasori your turn." I said smiling knowing all to well that if it wasn't limited to only 10 tries than Sasori would be out, no one could resist our charm.

Sasori spun the bottle and it landed on… _Naruto._

I saw the shock written on Naruto's face.

"OMG Their going GAY!" Ino yelled while laughing and rolling on the floor clutching her stomach

"You picked the fucking game bitch!" Hidan yelled at her, glaring

"And it's getting better and better as it happens." Ino smirked while sitting back up

As Sasori approached Naruto, Naruto backed away just a bit before Sasori had sat down.

_**Then the real game began!**_

**haha cliffhanger, what do you think Sasori and Naruto will do? haha stay tuned!**

**Read and Review**

**(That was my version of the game "nervous" apparently the version I was thinking about wasn't the "real" version. Oh well)**

***spell checked!**

**Sorry for the long wait SCHOOL SUCKS ASS!**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	43. Not Good At All!

**Okay I am so so sorry for not updating, but I did make another chapter before now; but a bitch ass virus got onto my computer and Deleted ALL MY FILES including the my already written chapter. I thought about disregarding this story, I was some pissed all my hard work was gone including my pictures, videos and of course my fanfiction files and I could no longer retrieve them but something inspired me and now I am going to finish writing this wonderful story for all of you! ENJOY! Sorry about losing my resolve! ****

Re-cap: "And it's getting better and better as it happens." Ino smirked

As Sasori approached Naruto, Naruto backed away just a bit before Sasori had sat down. End Re-cap.

"I-I don't want to do this." Naruto protested putting his hands in front of his face.

"Naruto your being a bitch." Kiba said laughing

"Well you can say whatever you want _after your being cornered by a freaking dude_, I don't care if were allies or not I'm not letting the Akatsuki, let alone a _MAN_ touch me!" Naruto yelled in anger

"You have to." Temari said arms crossed and grinning.

"Says who?" Naruto asked eye brow raised

"Me." Ino said confidently her nose up in the air

"You're nobody special." Naruto said huffing in response

"I'm hurt, but...I'll get over it." Ino said not caring, while shrugging

"Just do it Naruto." Neji said his eyes closed

"Hmm, I guess Dobe is just too scared to go through with it; I bet anyone else could do it without complaints." Sasuke said smirking

"Wha, Teme you dare to say that again!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger in his face

"You could already be out, or better yet not even give in and it could already be somebody else's turn Dobe." Sasuke responding while shaking his head

"But-" Naruto said thinking

"Let's just get this over with." Sasori said rolling his eyes

"Man, fine!" Naruto yelled in defeat and sat back down

"Ohh this is gonna be so gross, yet so funny." Ino said giggling while staring at them excitedly

"Ino, this is crazy, but your right." Tenten said smiling while looking over her shoulders

'Aren't I?" Ino said smirking

"Nervous yet?" Sasori asked while touching his face

"No." Naruto said looking at him

"Sh! Quiet their starting." I said smacking Ino upside her head.

"Ow!"

I watched closely as Sasori touched his neck.

I could tell Sasori was winning by the way Naruto shivered every time Sasori touched him and then I came up with some conclusions.

_1. He's cold. 2. He's grossed out or 3. He likes it._

_Man that's disturbing._

"Only 3 more tries Naruto and it's done, you can do it!" Temari said fist pumping the air.

I watched as Sasori touched Naruto's outer thigh

"Nervous yet?" Sasori said glaring

"No!" Naruto yelled

Sasori kept at it until the very end.

He lost and Naruto blue in the face passed out.

"Haha that was hilarious!" Ino yelled out

"I know right, oh god Hinata passed out too." Tenten laughed looking at a red Hinata.

"How'd that happen, she nearly seduced Sasori herself." I said laughing

"Well no sense waiting for them to wake up, let's keep going." Temari said smiling still fanning a passed out Hinata

"Okay um, Tobi you go." I said while pointing to him unknowingly

"Yay Tobi's turn!" Tobi yelled clapping his hands

"Um I don't think it's a good idea for Tobi to even play this game un." Deidara whispered

"Oh its okay they'll learn soon enough." Kisame said grinning

Tobi spun the bottle and it landed on Ino!

"Hahaha now this is something I want to watch." Temari grinned while moving closer into the circle

"This is not good." Kakazu said shaking his head

"Shut up, besides I'm sure as hell not getting out." Ino said smiling confidently

"Whatever." I said looking at the way the boys were acting suspiciously. Something's going on.

"Okay Tobi you're fucking up." Hidan said smacking Tobi's back

"Okay Tobi thinks this will be fun!" Tobi smiled evilly.

I watched as Tobi's whole aura changed it was darker, heavier, it felt more seductive, I turned my head to look at Ino and I saw her tense up, I'm guessing she felt it as well, the change in Tobi's eye. It was darker.

I watched as Tobi inched closer to her neck kissing it almost.

"Nervous?" Tobi asked deeply

"..."

"Ino?" I said shocked looking at her

"I'm not nervous" Ino said shaking her head

_Hmm._

I watched closely as Tobi inched closer and closer to Ino's back wrapping is arms around her slim waste.

"Nervous yet?" Tobi asked looking at her through her eyes

"N-No." Ino stuttered

His hands snaked around her stomach lifting up her shirt.

"Um isn't this getting to personal." I said whispering so Tobi wouldn't hear me

"Even if we could we can't stop him now, especially when he's like this." Itachi said pointing to him.

_Not that we would want to. _They all thought smirking at the same time

"Her boyfriend is not going to like this." I said looking worried

"He isn't going to find out, remember what happens in this circle, stays in this circle right?" Tobi asked me smirking

I watched as Tobi's fingers drew his name on Ino's stomach, and she shivered lightly but barely for me to even see.

I watched as Tobi smirked. "Nervous yet?"

"...No"

"2 more tries Tobi." Sasori said wiggling his eyebrows

"I hear ya." Tobi said chuckling

_Oh god his voice changed too!_

**Damn that's sexy.**

_Why do you only come when there's physical contact involved._

**Hey I come and go as I please.**

_Well can you go now?_

**I said as**___**I**_** please**

_Whatever just keep quiet!_

**Hmpf!**

I saw Tobi smirked.

_Gotcha!_

I watched as Tobi got back in front of her and rap put his hand at the small of his back, taking his other hand and lifting her chin, revealing her neck. I watched him lean in and lick her neck going to the corner of her mouth and then kissed her. I watched as she struggled to push him away, I stood up and took off my shoe hitting Tobi upside his head.

"Ow Sakura-chan what was that for?" Tobi asked me in his childish voice

I released a sigh _I_ didn't even know I had.

I pushed Tobi over towards Ino and forced him to look at her and looked at her dazed sky blue eyes.

Ino!?

See? Do you see what you did? You broke her! What the hell do you have in you? Tobi ran over to hide behind Itachi.

"Ino?" I said shaking her shoulders.

"N-Nervous, I was nervous." I watched her pass out red as a strawberry talking about "Seductive mask wearing 4 year olds."

I sat her on the couch that was also occupying Naruto and Hinata.

I sat back in the circle and told Hidan to spin the bottle.

The bottle spun for about a minute before it landed on me.

"Fuck yeah I get the pink haired bitch!" Hidan yelled grinning madly

"Bastard!" I said glaring at him evilly

KILL ME NOW!

"Someone rigged that bottle, there's no possible way that it could have landed on me out of all the people here." I yelled out pointing at the bottle

Shino and Lee then laughed out loud, which caused a chain reaction.

I heard snickers from Kiba and Kankuro, and watched as Itachi, Sasuke and Sai smirk. Gaara and Neji just sat there glaring at Hidan.

"Get ready Sakura." Hidan smiled while cracking his knuckles and licking his lips.

_Oh shit he called me by my name; this is not good; __**not good at all.**_

I watched Hidan take my finger and put it in his mouth biting down a little.

I felt a sharp pain, and then the sucking of my finger, blood trailing down his mouth.

I kept in a gasp, in shock and in seeing Hidan look incredibly hot. **Vampire!** _Vampire!_ _**HOT vampire! Hot! HOT Vampire! Both me and Inner said frantically.**_

"Nervous?" Hidan asked smirking

"No." I said looking away from his fushia colored eyes

I watched as he licked my neck, sending a massive shiver down my spine.

"Nervous yet?" He asked me deeply

"No." I said softly

I felt him inch a little to close to my breast, and I was a little scared; he was invading my personal space, instead he nibbled on my ear making the blush I already had intensify.

"Nervous yet?" He asked seductively!

"No", _not yet._

After 6 more tries I still wasn't out of the game and god was I lucky, he was getting harder and harder to resist, I mean you can't blame me, first he's in nothing but his yukata and his boxers second after getting out of his shower and between the game he didn't have time to slick back his hair, that was a relief and third he's already hot enough and last he gets really seductive when it comes to me or any type of sex event. This is a top notch PERVERT! He's the king of all perverts. The LORD of all things perverted!

"One more try Hidan." Kisame said grinning

"I got her!" Hidan said smirking

I felt his hand on the small of my back leaning in to kiss me but I turned my head to the side.

I saw the rest of the guys smirk, and when _ALL_ of them smirk at the _SAME_ time, that is _not_ a good sign. What the hell did I do this time?

"I was hoping you did that Sakura." Hidan whispered to me

I was caught by surprise when I felt him kiss my bare neck, sucking slowly he pulled away grinning evilly as he saw my face run a deep scarlet color.

I imagined the death that was going to befall this bastard.

"Nerv-"

"EVERYONE dinner is ready!" I heard Umaga yell

"O-okay gotta go guys, I ran towards the door." I said blushing scarlet. I jumped over Gaara just to get out of that room.

"Sakura, no fair tell me if you were nervous or not!" Hidan yelled surprisingly no curse words were said.

"Wake up Hinata and Ino and send them back to our room Tenten and Temari, see you guys there." I said rushing out the door.

I ran towards our room shutting the door and sliding my back down, covering my face with my hands and hiding my blush I did not notice the dark figure outside my window I got up walking towards the window opening it and feeling the slightly cool breeze waiting for the dinner to be brought up. Feeling the ominous feeling I look towards my right and saw bright red eyes stare back at me.

"Ahh! Holy hell you scared me." I said panting with my hand against my racing heart.

"Sorry Miss Sakura Haruno, I'm the Roy you've been talking to on the phone recently." he explained to me

"Oh really." I said looking him up and down.

"Yes and I am glad your here." Roy said serious

"Hm. Why?" I said cocking my head to the side

"It has something to do with "Akikhiko" Roy said his eyes glowing a bit

"Wha-how do you know about Akihiko?" I asked shocked backing away a little

"Well-" Roy started

My phone rung I looked at the caller I.D it said Pein.

"Hello."

"Yeah we know how to get back to our world and Akihiko is here in this world ready for us to make our first and final move." Pein explained

"O-okay I'll get back to year after I delay the news." I said with my back turned to Roy

I got off the phone only to find out Roy was gone and I was alone once again.

"Things just got a lot more complicated."

**Cliffhanger , I think I hope you liked this chapter.**

**What does Roy know and how is he involved?**

**Was Sakura nervous and will Hidan ever find out?**

**Did Ino, Naruto and Hinata wake up after their traumatic experiences?**

**And how much will you wonderful readers have to wait until the next chapter is out?**

**Wait To find out!**

****spell checked**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**Akasaku123!**

**Yue!**


	44. Arriving Suspicion!

_**I'm sorry I haven't been updating but trust me I have my reasons. Family problems life and death situations. It's going better now but not all that well and I've finally gotten the chance to update this story. ENJOY! Oh and I know it's a little late but MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy New Years!-2012**_

Re-cap: "Yeah we know how to get back to our world and Akihiko is here in this world ready for us to make our first and final move." Pein explained

"O-okay I'll get back to you after I delay the news." I said with my back turned to Roy

I got off the phone only to find out Roy was gone and I was alone once again.

"Things just got a lot more complicated." End Re-cap

I walked out my door, thoughts still occupying my mind. The upcoming battle wavering in my head. I walked back towards the other room where the others were getting ready for dinner.

As I walked into the door I was bombarded with questions, some questions that didn't even make any sense.

"GUYS!" I yelled fed up with the yelling. "Listen, everything I am about to say is very important and shouldn't be talked about until we get back to the house."

I was approached with serious faces.

I began speaking, "Akihiko is now in this world. He's getting ready for the upcoming battle. He's ready for us to make our final move."

But we don't have all our powers back yet." Kisame interrupted

"Which is why Pein has already found a way back to our world." When we get back from this trip we must pack up, bid our farewells and get ready to go back. Of course the affiliation with Akatsuki and Konoha will be confidential and only Kakashi, Guy-sensei, Kurenai, Asuma-sensei, Shizune and Tsunade along with those two old bags we call councilors will know about our trip here and what we've been through." I explained serious

"So when and where will this battle take place?" Sasori asked his eyebrows raised

"In 3 days time as soon as we get back to our world." I answered

"How do you know all this?" Kakazu asked me wondering

"Pein just call me a moment ago, when I was in the other room." I told him pointing behind me

"By the way, Itachi do you remember the man I was talking to, during that time when we going on that Picnic, Roy?" I asked

"Yes I recall the name, why?" Itachi asked looking down at me

"We'll I have a nagging feeling that he has something to do with Akihiko. I've been leading him on, hopefully to think I know nothing about his attachment." I told him

"But he seems like an observant, perspective boy, his eyes are to strong and distant just to be an Inn keeper's son and an inheritance worker alone, he must be working for some other distant people Akihiko possibly being one of them. But I know for a fact that his mother, his aunt and the little girl know nothing about it, he's very careful keeping his work strictly to those that concerns it." Itachi explained

"Yeah I've been thinking about that as well un" Deidara said joining in

"We'll have to cut this vacation short, we'll head back tomorrow." I said walking back

"This sucks ass we didn't even get to go into the damn hot springs!" Hidan yelled

"C'mon everyone dinner is being served in your respective rooms." Lady Ugaru yelled

The girls and I walked back to our rooms, to see five respective platters all lined up. Our noses filled with the aromas of Neapolitan, Kakiage soba with a side of green tea, the main dish a big plate of Mapo tofu, and another main dish called Ebi chilli. We ate and then went to the hot springs. And Hidan thought we weren't going to the hot springs, he must be out of his damn mind!

I got undressed and rapped a towel around my slim waist grabbing an extra towel for my hair; it's grown longer these days. I stepped in the bath, warm water relaxing my tense muscles. I didn't know I was this nervous, but about what?

I watched as Ino, and Temari talk about whatever and Tenten and Hinata relax against some rocks near the back. The boys' side was right across from ours, I still can't quite understand why they put both the girls and boys baths right beside each other, nothing good can come from it, and someone is bound to peek.

**-With the boys-**

"Ahh dammit, I wanna see too, stop hogging the peep hole ass whole un!" Deidara whispered harshly

"Shut the fuck up and get your own!" Hidan cursed

"But I wanna see Sakura-chan too." Naruto whined behind them

"Look, I worked hard to find this and this is my reward, now get the fuck away from me!" Hidan whispered pushing them harshly

"You didn't do shit, all you did was make a small whole in the sheet before the girls got in here un." Deidara said pushing him back

"Whatever, shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this!" Hidan yelled trying to hit him while still looking through the whole

"You know this is actually pathetic." Sasori said shaking his head

"You guys are pathetic."

"See told you." Sasori said dunking his head in the water

The boys turned around slowly, looking at me horror stricken, they quickly got out of their trances and eyed me.

I look down and noticed I only had a towel rapped around my body and my hair tied up into a messy bun.

I walked over to the perverts Hidan, Naruto, Deidara.

"Hmm, what should I do? You _were _trying to peep at us." I said crossing my arms

"U-Uh Sakura-chan it's not what it looks like." Naruto stuttered loudly

"Oh really, because it looks like your peeping at us, in the bath. You're all bunched up in front of the sheet that separates us, and it's a hole right there, and Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata are right over there." I said rolling my eyes while pointing towards our side of the bath

_I don't know what's wrong but I feel like I'm being watched by someone._

I turned around suspiciously looking up into the trees; I felt a dark looming presence.

I turned back around towards them and hit them all on the top of their heads forming a knot.

I walked away and got back in the hot springs after a couple of minutes, we all got out and went to the lobby to get some milk tea.

After this night it's going to be even more complicated.

**-The Next Day-**

"Were sorry that we have to leave so early, I hope that you take care of this place for me." I said smiling and bowing

"Of course Miss Sakura, we thank you so much if it wasn't for your generous offer we wouldn't have anywhere to go." Lady Ugama said

"It's okay but in return I would like for you to do something for me." I said

"What is it Sakura-nee?" Kama asked me

"Be careful, okay little one." I said patting her head

"Okay Sakura-nee." Kama said smiling

"I'll see you some other day." I said smiling

"Bye have a safe trip Miss Sakura." Lady Ugara said waving

"Miss Sakura wait." I heard someone say

I let the others go ahead and waited for Roy.

"Yes?" I said concerned

"You also be careful, someone is after you." Roy said looking into my jade eyes

"Yeah I know, but hey I'm stronger than I look." I said flexing my small arms

"Yes I see." Roy said laughing

"We'll I have to go now." I said smiling back

"Bye." Roy waved

I walked away and caught up to the others.

We waited for the bus to take us home.

When we got back home we started packing.

"In about 2 hours we should be done packing and bid our farewells and before our departure we'll have a meeting." Pein announced loudly

Ino and the other girls decided to bid their farewells first then pack, since they had already packed a little before going on the trip, I had a feeling they knew were leaving sooner then expected.

**-With Ino-**

"I'm sorry Zen, we have to go back to our own world, and a big battle is coming up. You still have that device I gave you right?" Ino asked while holding his hand

"Oh yeah that, yeah I have it." Zen said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand

"It's so that you can come visit anytime you want, it will transport you to wherever I am, you will be dressed in ninja attire whenever you come and no one will know who you are but me and the people who you met while we were here. You can't come right away it's a big battle that will be taking place." Ino explained while they walked through the empty park

"I'll miss you Ino." Zen said looking at Ino

"Heh, and you'll know I'll miss you too Zen, "Ino said smiling tears forming into her eyes

Ino kissed Zen wrapping her hands around his neck for a deeper kiss.

**-With Tenten.**

"I'm sorry Aoi." Tenten said looking down

"About what?" Aoi said looking at her

"Well I don't know, about leaving so suddenly." Tenten said looking worried

"Tenten it's nothing to worry about, it's just what you have to do. Even though..." Aoi said

"Even though what, you got a problem, wanna fight," Tenten said smiling a bit

"Haha, now that's the Tenten I know." Aoi said smiling back

"Whatever." Tenten blushed

"How about this, I will be coming to your world soon, just not right now when you need to do what you have to do. Promise me, that as soon as I get there, we will fight, to see who is stronger. You cannot die, got that!" Aoi said putting his forehead against Tenten's and holding her by the waist.

"Yes." Tenten said back blushing

"I'm not good at these types of things but you have to survive, I don't know what I would do without you, Amaya has taken a liking to you as well, and you defiantly can't let Azuka down or she'll kill you herself." Aoi said blushing

"That I know all to well." Tenten said smirking and closing her eyes imagining Azuka killing her then she shivered

"Be safe." Aoi said while still holding her

"I know Aoi, I love you." Tenten said grinning

"Ah-" Aoi blushed

"Hahahaha." Tenten laughed

"Get out!" Aoi blushed even more while pointing at the door

"Hahahahaha see you later Aoi." Tenten said giggling

Tenten jogged her way down the walk-way.

"Tenten!" Aoi called out

"Yeah!" Tenten yelled looked back

"I love you too!" Aoi yelled blushing

"I know!" Tenten said smiling

Tenten smiled a wide grin, and jogged away, saying silently to herself. "I can't wait to see you again Aoi."

**-With Hinata-**

"Hinata-chan, I have something for you." Keitaro said

"W-What is it?" Hinata asked stuttering

"Come here, close your eyes." Keitaro said smiling softly

Hinata closing her eyes felt something rap around her neck. Opening her eyes in shock she looked down to find a silver necklace with H charms on it. A diamond H, and silver coin with a cursive H on it. A small heart and a bold Arial H.

"Wha- It's beautiful." Hinata said shocked

"Yeah, I already knew about your departure so I bought it for you." Keitaro said smiling

"T-Thank you so much Keitaro-kun." Hinata said blushing

"Don't worry about it." Keitaro said shaking his head

"I'm sorry for leaving so early, I really thought we would be able to spend more time together." Hinata said bowing her head in shame

"I guarantee we will, because I will be coming to your world sooner or later." Keitaro said smiling

"I know but, wouldn't it be better to spend time here, in your world?" Hinata asked looking him in his eyes

"Actually I'll have to disagree, you know how I like adventure and you're all the adventure I need." Keitaro said patting her head

"I'm the boyfriend of a pretty ninja, with long purple hair and pretty moon colored eyes. She can fight so she isn't just some pretty princess or a damsel in distress, she can fend for herself. She's shy but speaks her mind. She's faithful, loyal and loves her family and friends. She's in a main branch in her family and her ninja world sounds like fun. She can cook, she loves books and the adventure she gives me makes me a better person. She is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga." Keitaro explained smiling

Hinata couldn't blush anymore or her heart would explode.

"Oh-" Hinata blushed

"Thank you Hinata." Keitaro said hugging her

"For what?" Hinata asked confused but hugging him back

"Just about everything, you have to come back safely." Keitaro said letting her go

"I will," Hinata said nodding her head

"Pinky promise." Keitaro extended his pinky

"Pinky promise." Hinata grabbed his pinky with her own

"I must go now." Hinata said waving

"Be safe, ok." Keitaro said waving back

"Okay!" Hinata yelled

_**-Back at the house-**_

"Is everything packed?" Pein asked everyone

"Hai!" Everyone said loudly

"Okay everyone head down to the basement for the last meeting, then were heading out." Pein said walking downstairs

Going into the basement some dumb ass tripped we all fell down 13 steps.

"Owwww!" Everyone groaned

"Gomen, gomen."

"Dumb ass!" Sai yelled angry

"You people are troublesome" Shikamaru said while yawning

"C'mon stop yelling and sit down." Pein said rolling his eyes at our stupidity

"Okay to start this meeting off, did everyone bid their farewells?" Pein asked again

"Hai!" Everyone said

"Okay as you all know Akihiko and his companions are waiting for us to make our first move, in this battle we are not to get careless, we are not to act reckless," all of us turning our heads towards Naruto and Hidan.

"What the fuck are you douche bags staring at?" Hidan yelled looking at all of us

"Um, your pretty reckless dumb ass." I said rolling my eyes

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders

"I don't wanna hear that from someone like you." Hidan said sneering at Naruto

"Sakura, you who have an unusual connection between Akihiko and the others tell us about them. You have to come clean with everything." Pein said looking deep into my eyes

"Alright. But on one condition." I said closing my eyes and holding up one finger

"What is it?" Pein said with his hands intertwined

"You as well as the whole entire Akatsuki have to tell me everything as well." I said looking towards him

"What do you mean?" Pein asked confused

"Itachi do you remember that night when I had a nightmare and you and Tobi told me that we were going to talk about my past. What happened?" I asked curious

"No, after you tell us what you know Sakura, we don't have much time." Pein said looking at me

"Promise to tell me afterwards." I said looking back at him

"We promise." Pein said nodding his head towards me and them

"Okay Akihiko is my fathers older brother. He was married but his wife died with their unborn child. It was a boy. He decided to keep his wife last name, he hated the perfect fairy tail life my father had." I explained

"Akihiko, who was the oldest and always, thought he, was more suited for my mother. They all went to the ninja academy and were the top of their class. But one day Akihiko found out my father was going out with my mother who Akihiko has had a crush on for years and has been out to get him ever since then, he then found another woman who took his heart his wife Minako. He soon forgot about my mom and led on to his happy life until his wife and unborn child died from an illness that was too late to be cured. He soon went insane and took his anger out on our family. He started up an organization called "Black Lights" and they went around pursuing us and doing all of his dirty work. One night, we were coming back from a mission and I was allowed to come with because that year I was going to be able to start the ninja academy so I thought first look at a mission would benefit me. It was nightfall and we were on our way back to the leaf village when we started being pursued by 4 ninjas in all black. We made it into an abandoned house where I was told to hide in a closet." I explained

"After coming out of the closet to come upon 4 dead bodies and my mother and father beside each other laying there motionless, my eyes started to tear up. I brought out a huge scroll to transport us back in the woods just a few feet away from the main gates leading to the leaf village. They started to move a bit then they gave me 4 scrolls, a note, a ring and told me where to find the Hokage." I explained

"They both said before they died: "Sakura Rai Haruno We Love you, live your life, get back up when you fall, don't let no one take advantage of you and stay just the way you are"

"I was surrounded by blood and their green eyes paled in color." I said emotionless

"I told my dead mom and dad that I would be back for them and I went in search for the Hokage. She issued an Anbu team to look for any traces of the enemies around. She called out Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Jiraya and a 7 year old Naruto to help me move my things out of mom and dads apartment. But after everything that happened I started living by myself off of relatives and the Hokage's expenses. I found out that the four ninjas who attacked and killed my parents were just bodies' manipulated by a series of ninjutsus and genjutsus. The blood was very real and it seemed like it belonged to someone else. But it was for some reason it was hard to look into because the blood was unrecognizable and I just couldn't figure it out. So I gave up for the time being and lived my life trying to be the best at all the things I could possibly be the best at, and trying to make my parents proud. Around the time I was 12 I was assigned to team 7 with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke. A lot of stuff happened the first mission to the mist and fighting Zabuza and Haku. The Chunin exams. Sasuke's curse mark. Naruto's battle with Neji. The destruction of the leaf village with Orochimaru and Kabuto and the affiliation with the Sand. The battle with Gaara. The third Hokage's death. Naruto and Sasuke's battle to death at the Final valley. The invitation to the Sound. When Chouji, Neji, Shika, Naruto, Kiba and Lee went to rescue Sasuke. I explained all at once

"Then Naruto leaving to train with Jiraya, Sasuke still didn't come back to us and I was training under the Hokage Tsunade." I said looking at my shaking hands

"After the passing of 2 ½ years later, Naruto came back and was stronger than ever. We had a battle with Kakashi-sensei and then you Akatsuki made your move; you captured Gaara and literally killed him. Kankuro was poisoned then saved by me. Naruto almost kills for Gaara and Miss Chiyo and I kill Sasori, me bringing him back afterwards." I explained while kindly glaring at Pein

"Miss Chiyo gave up her life force for the dead Gaara and he came back healthy and very much alive. A new addition is added to our team Sai from Root. At first we didn't like him now it's just like he was never hated to begin with. The tenchi bridge incidents happen and Naruto loses control of the nine-tails." I said looking at my hands

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji asked worried while looking at me from across the table

"Um…yeah just remembering some tough times. But anyway, Akihiko, after hearing my parents were dead he disappeared and the Black lights began plotting to kill _me_ next. I've always avoided him and was cautious with keeping my guard up and lived my life like that." I said

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" Sasuke asked like he didn't know already

"Yeah I guess you can say that, but now that I have told you about myself it's your turn. Itachi _about my past_, what is it that you know?" I asked staring at him

I watched as Itachi glanced at Pein, and that's when I knew what I was about to hear, wasn't going to be good, I could feel it in my stomach. It was in my gut. A gut feeling didn't feel good. My stomach was churning and twisted inside.

Itachi was about to tell me something I would regret hearing.

_**Until next time, I hope this chapter was long enough but then again maybe not. I haven't been getting ANY reviews, so I hope that I get a lot this time. Feel free to kick my ass for not updating sooner I know I deserve it. I hope that you guys like this chapter and tomorrow their will be a new chapter coming up I promise.**_

_**Remember to REVIEW!**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_****spell checked! -2013**_

_**Akasaku123**_

_**Yue!**_

_**VAMPIRES AND COOKIES! JA NE!**_


	45. The Truth Is Out!

**Hey guys again. I just updated yesterday after a year and I hope I was forgiven. I want to update again today before I get started on my homework. Which I absolutely hate by the way. I have midterms coming up and I'm so nervous. You guys please wish me luck.**

Re-ca:p I watched as Itachi glanced at Pein, and that's when I knew what I was about to hear, wasn't going to be good, I could feel it in my stomach. A churning feeling. Twisting inside me.

Itachi was about to tell me something I would regret hearing. End Re-cap

"I-Itachi what's wrong?" I asked still hesitant

He looked at me, emotionless faced. He glanced at Deidara, Kisame and Hidan.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at all of them

"Sakura, that night your parents died. The four ninjas had our blood stored in them." Itachi told me with an emotionless face. He had no emotions in his eyes what-so-ever. It was like he was a shell.

"What?" I asked shocked

"The four ninjas who were supposedly killed were Deidara, Hidan, Kisame and me. It was us who were assigned to kill your parents. We were in the organization called "Black Nights" before joining the Akatsuki" Itachi explained to me slowly

"You killed Sakura-chans parents!" Naruto yelled standing up

"Is that why you took Sakura within the Akatsuki to betray her?" Neji asked shocked

"No, what has happened since then has been true, our connection with Akihiko has been severed for years and we haven't made contact with him since then." Itachi said looking at Sasuke

Everyone looked at me.

"Are you okay youthful blossom?" Lee asked me

"Sakura?" Hinata said worried while taking my hand

"M-my parents were killed by you guys huh? Well that's a turn of events." I said looking down

"Tobi you knew as well didn't you?" I said looking at Tobi my eyes had just a hint of sadness in them

"Yes Sakura-chan, Tobi is sorry for not telling you, but that was one thing Tobi couldn't tell you about until the right time." Tobi told me while glancing at Itachi

"But now that we are going into a big battle everything has to be put out on the table." Pein said looking at me

"After that the period of time you lived when you were 12 and assigned to team 7 we could not watch over you as we had made our own Organization the Akatsuki. Pein found us, and we decided to work together to look for the Jinchuriki." Itachi explained

"And then we took action against the Sand and then we heard of your abilities of saving that boy Kankuro and then succeeded in killing Sasori." Itachi said

I looked at Kankuro and Sasori who tensed up a bit. My mind occupying the thoughts of my parents' dead faces and the four dead bodies next to them.

"S-Sakura!" Temari said worried

I felt the tears trickle down my face.

"Are you mad?" Kisame asked me worried even more

"No, actually I'm not. For the reason I'm crying is not because you killed my parents, you were assigned too and I believe that even though you knew who I was you still carried it out. I'm not crying because I'm mad. I cry for the reason that my parents could not get the chance to see how you turned out. But if it wasn't for my parents death I would not have been kidnapped into the Akatsuki and be the strong girl I am today. I cry for the reason that for the sake of my feelings you couldn't be honest with me. But I'm not mad, nor am I disgusted. I see that you feel sorry for it and you're even disgusted with yourself." I explained looking at their faces

I looked up to see the relief on their faces. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you all the way, you still lied to me, so Pein..."

"Yes." Pein said hesitant.

He seemed a little out of place in this atmosphere.

"What time do we leave?" I asked my face now the one emotionless

"Later tonight it wouldn't make as much of a big scene." Pein told me

"Well then, I don't want to be bothered for a while, I'll be in the room I was in." I announced standing up

I got up from my seat, and walked up the stairs wiping the tears from my eyes

I walked up to my room silently closing the door, and sitting on the empty bed.

**-Back downstairs-**

"We will continue this meeting later in our own world, and speaking of that, we need to find a place where Konoha and Sand can meet with Akatuski without getting caught by neighboring villages and nosy villagers." Pein said thinking

"I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing, I've known her longer than anyone and I know how she is. She puts up a brave front to keep the ones she cares for to not worry about her, when slowly she's breaking inside. She thinks and thinks about the situation until she breaks out in a fever. It's been going on for a long time. After her parents died she never had the same smile again and she always trained by herself on hours end from sunrise to sunset only stopping to eat and catch her breath." Naruto explained

"I caught her one day fainted on the training grounds because she trained so hard, her hands bled from gripping her sword so tightly. It was like that after Sasuke left as well."

Sasuke tensed up a little after hearing that. He knew it was his fault for her depression. He knew he probably put her through hell.

"She trained so much she had to be supervised by Kakashi-sensei not to over do it, not that he had a problem with it. He watched her for 2 weeks training harder and harder. Her hands hurt from doing multiple hand signs non stop. Her feet hurt from running. The trees were scratched up from her kunai and shuriken target practice and her chakra drained immensely, and because of her chakra drainage, we were relieved that she didn't work on her ninjutsu and genjutsu no more, but that didn't stop her from working on the one thing she was truly lacking in, taijutsu." Naruto explained

"I remember one day when she had asked Bushy brows for help, not that he would ever deny a date with Sakura-chan even though it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Lee yelled loudly

"Anyway he trained her non-stop for 3 whole days until Tsunade-baa chan came _herself_ to get Sakura to get some rest, Sakura was asleep for a whole week." Naruto said smiling a little "We actually thought she would never wake up, I stayed there for the whole entire week; by her side."

"Wow I've never seen Dobe talk so much without saying something stupid." Sasuke whispered to Sai

"But then as soon as she woke up, I asked her out and was straight up denied." Naruto said grinning

"Ah- spoke too soon." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"Whatever, enough of this depressing talk. Let's just do something to take our minds off of everything. The cars are still outside everyone just do something." Kisame said standing up and waiting by the stairs

"Well I already know what I'll be doing; I'll get something for forehead too." Ino said standing up

"Me too, I'll be training with someone." Tenten said walking up the stairs

"As will I, I'll be at the library with Keitaro-kun." Hinata said waving

"Chouji and I are going to the BBQ place. " Shikamaru said yawning

"I'll come with." Neji said walking with them

"Hey me too!" Kiba yelled running after them

"Yosh!" Lee said walking with them

"I'm in." Kankuro said walking behind them

"Hn." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to the park." Shino said walking out the open door.

"I guess I'll go too." Gaara said standing up and following him

"Yeah me too, I need fresh air." Zetsu said following Gaara

"Need art inspiration." Sai said smiling; following Zetsu

"Ramen shop for me!" Naruto yelled running and pushing Sai and Zetsu against the wall.

"I'm with Dobe if you need me." Sasuke said walking behind Naruto

"I gotta go meet Azuka." Temari said grabbing her bat. What the hell was the bat for!?

"I need to take care of some formal business I'll be back later tonight." Pein said walking out the door.

"I'm going to the bank." Kakazu announced standing up

"I'm with the bastard, I might as well rob the fucking bank since I aint got nothing better to do." Hidan yelled while stretching

"I'll be by the pool." Sasori said yawning

"Wait Danna un, I'll go too!" Deidara yelled running after him

"Tobi wants to go with sempai too! Wait up!" Tobi screamed running after Deidara and leaping on him

"I'll go scare the little children there, I'm coming too." Kisame said smiling

Everyone was gone except Itachi, still thinking.

_I guess I'll go see if she's ok._

Itachi knocked lightly on her door, hearing a faint "come in."

"Hn." Itachi said walking in

"Oh hey Itachi." Sakura said smiling

"I know, you're mad." Itachi said leaning against the door board

"I'm not mad." Sakura said closing my eyes

"I think otherwise." Itachi said his eyes focused on the blank walls

"Why did you come in here Itachi?"

"To check up on you, everyone else went out." Itachi said pointing behind him

"Oh yeah."

"Can I sit down?" Itachi asked looking at me

"Sure knock yourself out." I said patting the seat beside me on the bed

"It's okay to cry you know." Itachi said looking at me

"I know that but I say that crying shows that you're weak, and that it reflects what's in your heart." I explained

"_Yeah at the moment_. But crying doesn't show that your weak, it shows that you have emotion." Itachi explained to me

"Look, I might look sad but I'm not. I'm just thinking about something, did you come here to cheer me up?" I asked looking at him

"Yeah, why?" Itachi asked looking sincerely confused

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it Itachi." I said looking at him

"Hn, that I know all to well" Itachi said shaking his head

I giggled then sighed.

"You did make me feel better though." I said smiling

"Hn." Itachi smirked

"You know I still didn't get my turn yet." Itachi said smirking

"What are you talking abou-"

I felt Itachi's lips on mine.

I was pushed on the bed, his hands on the small of my back and his tongue roaming in my mouth. I was shocked to say, but this has happened on many occasions and I never did know what to do in these types of situations but one thing: kiss back, so I did until the much needed air was wanted. Well not wanted. But truly _needed._ **STUPID AIR! Inner cursed.**

"That's the Sakura I know." Itachi said smirking

"So Itachi decided to use me in my time of confusion and depression, nice strategy." I said smiling and nodding

"I try my best." Itachi said shrugging

"_In turns_? Do you mean that every single Akatsuki member is going to try and have their way with me?" I asked confused

"More or less yeah." Itachi said shrugging again

"Oh wow, _that's_ not gonna happen **ever**." I said in a low dangerous voice

"Except for Kakazu and Tobi and me." Itachi finished

"Oh yeah...the beach. Never again will I go to the beach with you guys ever again." I said after thinking about it

"You know Naruto is very worried about you." Itachi said looking out the window

"Yeah I know, I didn't mean to worry him so much, actually I was trying to avoid that." I said looking out the window as well

"Hn, still not your best Sakura." Itachi said looking at me

"Oh shut up." I said smiling at him painfully

I giggled until I saw a pair of piercing red eyes out my window, then I felt a surge of electricity in my neck and looked at Itachi's worried face, then I blacked out.

"Sorry Sakura, but having you all depressed isn't going to help us, we need you to be strong, tonight we'll be in our world and we'll need your strength to finally kill Akihiko. Get better soon."

**I'm still spell and grammar checking all my chapters. I hope you all will continue to read and support this story, tell ALL of your FF friends about this story. It may not be the greatest story out there but I can guarantee it's funny, sweet, dramatic and sincerely enjoyable. **

**(Spell check 2013)**

**READ and REVIEW please!**

**Also…VOTE on my PROFILE! It'll only take a minute!**

**Akasaku123!**

**Yue**


	46. Forgiven!

**Well I thought that if I had updated for my "Get Lost" readers I better update my first story and give a little something to my "Watching over me" readers so enjoy. I don't really have any readers for 'Demon's Existing" except for maybe 2 so if you read my stories and like my work, except for my crappy ass grammar and spelling then check them out. I promise when I have the time, to check all of my stories chapters and spell check them. ENJOY!-2012**

**Well I had time. And LOOK BAM I'm checking and fixing my spelling and grammar. Hope you enjoy! -2013**

Re-cap: I giggled until I saw a pair of piercing red eyes out my window, then I felt a surge of electricity in my neck and looked at Itachi's worried face, then I blacked out.

"Sorry Sakura, but having you all depressed isn't going to help us, we need you to be strong, tonight we'll be in our world and we'll need your strength to finally kill Akihiko. Get better soon." End Re-cap.

Itachi's POV.

Pein is a very busy man, and I guess I'm the one he trusts with Sakura, more than the others. Keep in mind were still Akatsuki and Sakura is still _ours_ alone.

I picked her up by her shoulders and the back of her knees, bridal style and sat her down stairs on the couch and left her there saying that she was not to be bothered. When we get back to our own time, the time to relax won't come soon enough. When we get back she will have to _fight_.

I watched as my Akatsuki ring glowed a faint color, signaling that we all would have one last meeting down in the basement; I headed towards the basement waiting for any message that Leader had to give us.

Everyone was already down there waiting patiently as I just walked in to have a seat between Sasori and that Sand boy Kankuro.

Pein cast a annoying glace at me "Okay, Itachi have you done what I assigned you to do?"

I stared back no emotion in my eyes "Yes Leader-sama."

"Excellent, we will start leaving now." Pein announced standing up.

"Kisame you will be assigned to watch our pink-haired friend upstairs."

Kisame stared confused but said "Hai, should we head out now?"

"Yes, let's move."

Everyone answered with a strong "Hai!" only to start chattering as soon as we got upstairs

I walked upstairs after Kisame, and all of our belongings were already in place, I had already drawn the transportation circle ahead of time then we all climbed in after locking all the doors and windows to the house. I know we all will be back here one day, I just don't know when.

With high authority in his voice he yelled "Start!" I watched him with indifferent eyes.

Without hesitation I started "Hai Ni Juu Go, Inu, Neko, Ryu, Usagi, Nezumi, Uma, Buta, Kame, Tori, Ushi, Hebi, Saru, Kingyo, between the Akai flowers and the Aoi sky, we battle in Kilroi fields and Murasaki clouds we transport on the Kuroi and Shiroi wings of the night and go back to from which we came.

I watched as Kisame held Sakura tightly and watched as we all were transported back in front of Konoha gates. The gates keepers were no longer there and must be somewhere else.

I smirked in amusement "I see Konoha's security isn't that up to date."

"Shut it Itachi!" Sasuke annoyed with his older brother's words he walked away first

"Hn."

"We will be checking up on Sakura-chan very soon believe it!"

Kisame grinned and his shark teeth were shown to be very sharp indeed "We know, we know Kyuubi." He smiled once more at the yellowed hair vessel.

I watched as the red head Kazekage glared at Kisame for calling his fellow jinchuriki that cursed name "Kyuubi".

I smirked again joining into the teasing "You as well Shukaku."

His glare was strong, but I no longer cared and was ready to leave as soon as possible.

"Hmm", they walked away chatting amongst themselves well glancing back curiously about their pink-haired medic. She was with us and always will be.

We all started dashing back to our base; we were finally back home again, until the day when we have to fight is near we will have as much fun as possible.

It was already nightfall when we reached the base. Walking inside, the wave of air came rushing towards us. We haven't been here in a good 4 months it was weird though, just a bit.

Walking in I watched as Kisame safely put Sakura on the couch and everyone headed off to do their own activities while I just sat there and waited for Sakura to wake up.

Sakura's POV.

I felt the soft fabric of a couch below me, and a nostalgic smell around me. It feels like I've been here before. I tried opening my eyes but the light was way too bright. Opening my eyes bit by bit took longer than it should have.

"Unhg!" My hand shot towards my neck and green chakra gathered around my hands to sooth the burning, needle thrusting pain on my neck. At least some of my chakra is back, but not much. Not even enough to punch someone through a wall. But I can do that much without chakra. Hahaha aren't I awesome.

**Hehe look at you boasting.**

_You know you are very annoying!_

**I get that a lot.**

_A lot?__ Where else have you been?_

"…"

"**No comment"**

_LEAVE! _

Looking at my surroundings I was finally back "_home_". It has a foreign yet warm ring to it, I'm back home huh. I looked to my right only to find Itachi's eyes closed and his head on the arm of the couch, to find his back slowly heaving up and down as he slept.

I've always thought Itachi as cold-blooded, emotionless, a killer. But as I got to know him, he doesn't have any idea how to express his emotions. He keeps up this façade that he doesn't need anyone, and no one needs him. I know for a fact killing his whole entire clan is eating him alive even now. I know that killing his own flesh and blood is tearing him apart. To have him kill everyone in his clan, his own mother _and_ father. To have his only little brother hate him enough to kill him still haunts him everyday. You have to be not only physically strong to deal with this kind of pain but mentally and emotionally. If anyone else had done what he did, they would have crossed the borderline of insanity. Being strong is _not_ easy.

I know that even though Sasuke has forgiven him, for everything that he has done up til' now. I know that the mere fact that he did it will never go away even in the afterlife it will haunt him. That's half of the reason I stayed here, I feel that I can erase his pain and suffering even if it's only a little. I feel as though I could pick him up when he falls. The fact that he chose to do the "Uchiha massacre" was his own choice in carrying out the matter. The Uchiha's were skilled enough to find a place for shelter without the council finding out, yet Itachi did his job fully and left no mistakes. The fighting Madara and finally killing him had lifted such a heavy burden off of Itachi and many other great shinobi that even the ninja's in the afterlife are resting in peace.

The one's who died in the past, and who are now blessing our future have finally had the chance to rest in peace. In my wandering thoughts I finally noticed his crimson orbs staring into mine; a little startled I sat back, my back hitting the couch cushions and a pink tint to my face. I didn't even notice how close I had gotten to Itachi, _some ninja I am_. Actually when did he get his sharigan back!?

A little glint of worry in his eyes he asked me. "So Sakura how are you feeling?"

I was then reminded of moments back when we were back in the real world, and the same vision of Itachi's worried crimson eyes bore into mine, that is when I blacked out after seeing his eyes reflect in the window

I was taken aback "Ah-"

"I'm ready for whatever you intend to do with me." Itachi told me, his eyes emotionless, this isn't the Itachi I know.

I was confused "Uh wha-"

"You intend to punish me am I right?"

_It sounds so wrong the words he's saying_ "Um I don-"

I watched as Itachi closed his eyes waiting. "Please hurry."

"Itachi…"

"…"

I sighed leaning forward.

Itachi's POV.

I waited for the burning sensation of which ever body part she intended to strike.

I felt both of her delicate little hands cup each side of my face. I flinched just a bit but barely enough for her to feel it. Awaiting the pain, I didn't expect what came next; her small form leaned forward placing a small chaste kiss on my forehead.

She smiled at me "You're forgiven Itachi."

Sakura's POV.

I quickly got up after kissing Itachi, I'm usually the one being molested but that quick of a forgiving action left my face quite red. I ran towards my room after sending Itachi and shy smile.

He didn't know and neither did the others that they were _forgiven_, Itachi thought he was forgiven for only knocking me unconscious. But no he was forgiven for everything else that happened in his life, he was forgiven for his killings, for his torturing, he was forgiven for killing my parents; I forgave him for everything. My eyes said that he was forgiven and only I knew that. I know that I'm in no place to forgive Itachi for what he has done, but maybe I re-assured him, gave him a little hope. Eased his pain a bit and erased his suffering. Maybe just a bit.

I walked in my room expecting it to be blank and barren. But it was just as I left it, that lingering scent. I plopped onto my bed glad to actually be here with _them_.

Just then after showering and putting on a long pink T-shirt and some black spandex shorts with some red socks. My ring glowed a faint pink color. All of our rings bear a different meaning even though I'm pretty positive everyone knows this by now but I'll explain it anyway. Pein our Leader has the ring that means Rei (Zero) and glows a purplish-grey color wearing on his right thumb finger. Deidara has the ring that means Sei (Blue green) and glows a teal color wearing it on his right index finger. Konan wears the ring meaning Bya (White) and of course it glows white, she wears it on her right middle finger. Itachi's ring means Shu (Scarlet) and glows red he wears it on his right ring finger while Zetsu wears the ring meaning Kai (Boar) that glows green and wears it on his right pinky finger. Kisame's make me laugh a little. His ring means nan (South) and glows "yellow" yeah yellow just is not his color but he wears it on his left ring finger.

Kakazu ring represents Hoku (North) and it glows a dark green, yeah isn't that coincidence the color of money. _That greedy thief_, but he wears his ring on his left middle finger, his partner Hidan that bastard has the ring that means San (Three) and it glows an orange color while wearing it on his left index finger. Sasori's ring means gyoku (black king) and glows a purple color he wears his on his left thumb, him and Tobi share the same finger. Tobi's ring means ankoku (Darkness) and glows a faint blue while my ring means kanjou (emotion) and glows a faint pink, me and Konan share the same finger.

I walked towards the meeting room only to find faces impassive as ever. I personally was glad to be home, the feeling of homesickness was starting to approach back in the real world. Even after all that time. But it didn't go away completely. I still fill a bit homesick from Konoha.

I sat between Itachi and Kisame and listen to what Pein had to say.

Authority is his voice meant he was serious "Tomorrow is a day back home, we have no current missions and Konan will be back from her second mission."

I was excited to have my best friend back in the base with me. "Yes!" I said silently in whispers

"Everyone is to stay in the base until further notice; I shall be going on a mission of my own and after that will be visiting both Hokage Tsunade of Konoha and Kazekage Gaara of Suna. Any questions?"

I looked around for any lingering hands, any questioning glances and saw none, turning my full attention back onto Pein, and I watched him speak again.

"That is all, you're dismissed!"

I watched everyone get up and tried to leave, of course I stopped them.

I stood up strongly to call out their names "Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan, in my room now."

The authority I put into my voice meant that I was serious as well. Never knew I had _that._

I walked out first. Only to feel the worried looks and the confused emotions they were feeling.

Hidan cast glances at all of them "What the fuck?" he said confused

Deidara looked worriedly at them "Uh anybody wanna figure out what she wants un, I'm a little afraid."

Hidan scoffed "You sissy you're afraid of some bitch with pink hair."

Deidara annoyed with his bitching said "Uh the "_bitch_" you're talking about has monster strength, just because you're a perverted masochist and immortal doesn't mean she can't beat your ass and ours too. Why do you think we keep her un?" Deidara asked glaring at Hidan

Hidan answered incorrectly "For her looks dumb ass." Hidan said thinking he was right

Deidara rolled his pretty blue eyes "That and because she's _strong_ you dickhead."

Kisame annoyed said "You both are idiots."

"Hn, let's just see what she wants." Itachi walked out first

I watched my subordinates walk out looking worried, even Hidan shut his mouth that's a big change, must be something serious.

"Hmm, I liked her tone though; she sounded like she was god himself.

_"Too bad, I've got that taken care of."_

…

I heard small footsteps of them behind me; I might as well clear up any confusion now.

I walked in my room sitting on the bed watching as the all piled in.

I sat cross legged on my bed "Close the door and lock it."

Deidara looked at me worriedly "Uh-"

I sighed "Just do it."

They did as they were told and stared at me.

"Okay let's clear things up now", I watched them all find somewhere to sit, it may have been a good idea but I won't take long will I?

"Okay so I didn't call you all here for nothing", I saw the pained expression in their eyes, the hurt that seemed to be making their faces scrunch up, the regret emitting from the inside of their bodies. I could see they already knew what I wanted to discuss. I sensed more chakra's outside my door. "Now you would think that they were smart enough would hide their chakra's but I guess n-"

"Ah-" they must have heard me, their chakra signatures were no longer sensible. **Idiots.**

I felt the nasty aura surrounding these men.

"I'm not here to point fingers."

Kisame stared blankly "But-"

I shook my head "Yeah it hurts to find out that my parents were killed by you four, you four who I've now come to cherish deeply. But I'm not the type to point fingers and blame. I'm not the type to hold a grudge. Not only do I feel much better knowing the real people who killed my parents, I now do not feel the need to avenge them anymore. All this time I've gotten stronger for the sake of not having to be protected, but also for the sole purpose of killing whoever killed my parents. I had no leads, no clues, except for the memory of that night."

"Sakura yo-"

I looked at each of them individually. Kisame's eyes were layered over with remorse. I sensed he felt responsible for making me cry. Hidan's eyes were swept over with a painful anger, the anger that he didn't know that we would form a bond this unbreakable. Deidara's eyes shouted out loud desperate apologies and Itachi's eyes swam with regret, his search to find forgiveness.

This was harder than I thought it would, be seeing them all like this. Not only did my decision seem even more reliving than it should have been, the decision already seemed to be known by the others that I would, without hesitation forgive them.

"You know…"

I felt all their eyes bore into mine, Kisame's beady black eyes, Hidan's magenta colored ones, Deidara's baby blues and Itachi's crimson orbs bored into my jade ones. And I already knew that I _couldn't_ hate them forever, I _didn't_ hate them when I found out they were the ones and I wasn't sad in the slightest which is why I felt frustrated at why that was. Why wasn't I sad. Disgusted. Angry. Bitter. Why? I didn't know what was wrong so I planned to think about it which is why I ran upstairs.

"Kisame."

"Hidan."

"Deidara."

"Itachi."

Their eyes, all of them asked the same question, and I answered it.

I smiled sincerity written all over my face "You're forgiven."

"Wha-"

You're forgiven. I forgive each and every last one of you. Not even for a second did I hate you, not for a second did I feel sad, or regret that I met you. This happened for a reason. A reason for me to give up the senseless battle of finding my parent's killers. I heard their voices all throughout the years telling me to "give up" to "stop pursuing these people who may become your special ones some day" I never knew what they meant by it. Guess I know now.

All at the same time their faces showed relief, their faces were smiling. Their eyes showed that they were happy to be forgiven.

Deidara, the sensitive one out of all of us rapped his arms around my small figure and rested his head on my shoulder.

Desperately trying to get all of their apologies out.

Deidara muffled by my shirt said to me "I'm sorry."

"Were all so very sorry." Deidara kept saying

Kisame said "Sorry Sakura."

Hidan yelled out "Were' so fucking sorry Sakura." **Of course he had to curse.**

Itachi whispered "I'm sorry."

For once I actually did start to cry, because of those small words that they spoke in whispers. I was so relieved. I don't know why and I don't care, just that I know their sorry. The regret fuelled my decision even more to hurry up and forgive them like I knew I was going to in the first place.

After that everything was back to normal and that I am glad of, it was getting depressing being sad all the damn time. **I need some happiness!**

"Hidan get your dumb sacrificing bitch ass back here before I shove my foot up your ass!"

I watched Hidan come from the living room in nothing but some grey sweat pants he was shirtless and that was never a good sign. That warning meant to run. "Stop your bitching and tell me what you want!"

Shit, I was staring; I have no control over my body! I was walking towards him. Good thing no one else was in the hallway or I would have been fucked up. I watched as Hidan's face turn from anger, to confusion then into pleasure as I started rubbing my hands across his chest, I finally got control back over my body after some time and didn't realize what I just did, I had just awaken a sleeping lion.

_That bitch INNER!_

**Yes.**

_You die TONIGHT!_

"…"

"Ah- I-I'm sorry m-my body just- I didn't have n-no control!"

His maniac laugh had me scared. "Haha the bitch wants me!" I watched as his big hand took hold of my wrist jerking me towards his face, his eyes showed that it was time for him to hunt his prey. Being shoved against the wall was one thing, being kissed forcefully was another. It was hard but passionate. He linked his fingers with mine, and his other hand found it's way in my hair, his hand was covered with layers of pink, different shades of pink, it has gotten longer it's down to my bottom now but that wasn't the problem the problem was his tongue was now in mouth, exploring it, wrestling it, winning towards it and I was giving in. My tongue is weak, it needs to fight dammit! Fight you weak bastard!

My face was flushed, my legs were tingling and threatening to give out, my back was sore from being pressed against it with another body. Why wasn't anyone noticing this? Is this what Itachi was talking about? He stopped raping my mouth and was leaving small kisses down my neck. My other hand was grasping the elastic top part of his pants, my hand left his pants which he grunted in a way saying he didn't like it, and I took the available hand and cover my mouth to make sure no unnecessary noise left it.

"Ah-" I covered my mouth in time to hide the sound of pleasure and I felt Hidan smirk against my neck.

He stopped and looked at my flushed face.

"Now that was fun!" I watched her smirk sadistically, his eyes shined with a newly found emotion

"Y-you son of a bitch! How dare you take advantage of me."

"Hehe, you wanted it. But were gonna keep this a fucking secret got that!" I watched him walk away.

I watched him walk away as if nothing happened.

I just realized "Ah I forgot to tell him what I had to. Shit."

"Hidan!"

I walked out into the living room only to see him and Kakazu arguing again.

I said "Hidan."

No response.

I said again "Hidan."

Still arguing.

I was now annoyed "Fucker!"

He said smiling "What!"

I stared at him, anger written all over my face, embarrassment was clearly not an issue so I went all out.

"Hidan, why the fuck was my underwear in your room, you sick nasty ass pervert?"

"What fucking underwear, I don't know what your talking about, maybe your just having your fucking period and now your seeing shit." Hidan said trying to get away from my question

"You dumb little bastard", "these", I said furiously holding up my Grey panties with black stripes "were in your room. I cast a side glance towards Kakazu and his face was slightly pink, I would have so laughed at him if it was any other moment but right now I was pissed.

"Bitch why were you in my fucking room!" Hidan looked at me smugly

"Because dumb ass, my favorite underwear went missing and your room is suspiciously unaware that I can break down a lock door you dumb dipshit! Besides you're the only perverted one here bold enough to steal my underwear and take it to your room and keep it. The other would have simply admired it from my room and then leave as if nothing happened. **That's just weird**.

"Is that what you think of _them." _Kakazu said not noticing what he just said. I noticed he left himself out of the word **"them" **though.

"Yes just a bit, but I find Hidan the most stupid out of all of them." I said closing my eyes and sticking my nose up in the air

"Look bitch, you're not going to stand there and insult me." Hidan said

I looked at him like he was stupid "And why the fuck not!"

"Because you dumb whore, I don't like it."

"I don't give a fuck and I also don't like it when bastards act like their big and bad."

"Oh let me show you how big and bad I can really be." Hidan smirked walking towards me grinning crazily

I watched him get up, still topless.

"Hidan."

A step closer.

I stepped back.

"H-Hidan."

another step

another step back.

"Hidan!" I yelled

Another step closer.

My back hit a wall; he trapped my body between two hands, his body squished between mine. Damn these fucking walls, this is one thing I don't miss about this dumb ass base! It wasn't that many walls in the "real world"

"I see you didn't learn your lesson back in the other hallway."

I looked around for some weapon or someone to help and actually saw Kakazu tense up after hearing about what happened in the hallway.

"Do you want to rewind it, because we can do it again if you fucking want to, I have _no_ problem with it. Hey if I fucking feel like, I can _take_ you right here right now no matter who's watching.

Kakazu got up.

_Oh shit._

"You know you're pretty hot when you're angry, besides even if you hit me, that alone gives me the pleasure of Hunting. You. Down."

"You are a sick ass fucking pervert who's about to get the shit beating out of him." I said sneering

"Oh really", his hand wandered to the top of my pants, and went down a little to grabbed the top of my lace underwear tugging a little.

My face lit up bright red.

"Ah- d-don't touch that!" I said trying to get away from him

_Oh fuck_ "Hidan!"

Kakazu was walking towards us, face cast down and that's never ever a good damn sign, that's a warning to get the fuck out of there.

I was then picked up by some black rough tendrils. It was all on me holding my arms and legs apart, my neck was rapped and just under my breasts were rapped, it wasn't something that could kill me and if it was any other time before I was forced to join Akatsuki I'm sure these things _would_ kill me.

Shit.

_Oh Fuck!_

I watch Hidan get punched in the face by a pissed off Kakazu.

Damn he was dragging me along, while beating the fuck out of Hidan **I am not a dog**!

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hidan said crazily

I watched Hidan smirk sadistically, his eyes going wide in excitement. His body crashing through walls. Pein is _not_ going to like this, but as long as Kakazu is paying for it, it doesn't really matter. But I think the thought of him causing the mess and then having to pay for it is just fueling his anger.

"Fuck off!"

The tendril that was rapped around my throat was now gone and whipping after Hidan. His anger wasn't subsiding and the tendrils were getting tight. Then I started figuring out they had a mind of their own. Damn. I'm in some deep shit!

"Ah- K-Kakazu, your t-tendrils, their…"

He looked back to see my problem, they were…

Kakazu eyes widen in confusion. "Their reacting differently towards her, _shit." _Why won't they ever listen to me!

I felt his struggle to try and get them off of me but it wasn't working, I could get them off me but none of my chakra has come back yet after using it to heal the pain in my neck earlier. "Ahh-" I was getting fucking raped by tendrils. Really Kami-sama do you hate me so much? The unnecessary moan I made filled throughout the whole base, I was fucked now. Just kill me and get it over with. Everyone knows you hate me!

"Fuck this is a good ass show." Hidan said now sitting down and rubbing his sore back.

"Hidan stop fucking around and help me." Kakazu said angrily

"Unh-"my face was red now. It won't stop touching me. My breast were getting squeezed, the tendrils were now tickling my inner thigh.

Itachi walked in his face indifferent "Hn, what is going on here?" then he saw me

Kisame walked in wide eyed "Damn pinky, what the hell did you get yourself into?"

"It's not me dummy, and Kakazu can't control them now." I said struggling, my face was pink and I was breathing very hard.

"Hmph!"

"What the hell was Hidan doing while all this is going on un?" Deidara came in shocked

"He's just watching it happen; he said the moans I make make him happy, so he won't help me." I said embarrassed, almost whining

Sasori walked in with bottle water "The brat is trapped, hmm _this_ could be interesting."

"Stop fucking talking and help me." I yelled angirly

"Ahhnn-!" Damn this is so not cool, its 8 guys just watching me get tendril raped.

It was getting hot, really hot.

"Tobi wants to play with the long rope thingies too."

I watched as Zetsu appeared below me, asking what happened I'm assuming and then he licked his lips, the pervert _licked his lips._

I was starting to get dizzy. The tendrils loosened and then I was let go. Falling I managed to stick my landing and crawl towards a wall, with my head down on top of my arms breathing hard.

"Ah- Ah-…" I couldn't get any words out and I watched both Sasori and Itachi come towards me.

While panting I managed to get up only to slide back down the wall, my face was pink due to the tendril touching me in places I didn't want it to… fucking bastards.

My strength finally returned a little when I saw Hidan's sadistic eyes. I was helped up and wobbled over towards a sitting Hidan.

I watched his eyes glow with mischief. "Ohh" He said his eyebrow arching up a little

I decided to tease him a bit, just for making me suffer. _**I'll kill him**_

Now on top of him I drowned out the chattering and the disagreements to my position and of what I was about to do.

I heard Deidara's voice "What the hell are you doing un?"

"No pretty Sakura-chan. You can't do that, it's indecent." Tobi yelled while covering his eye whole.

I looked back, the pink tint to my cheeks, the heaving of my chest, I was still breathing deeply and the total playfulness and anger in my eyes. Good thing the rest of the Akatsuki is smart because then it would be hands pulling me off, Zetsu was holding back a crying Tobi and a furious Deidara. I smirked and turned my head back towards a shirtless Hidan, now cradling his chest; I spelled my name on his chest with my finger and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

I heard their breathing stop, the fainting of Tobi and how Hidan's breath got caught in his throat. This was way too easy.

Licking his earlobe. His face got terribly red, who knew that if the molesting isn't done by Hidan he sure is a shy one.

I sat up still holding my position, and saying _this_ so everyone could hear me.

"Ahh Hidan, I thought you said that you would _take_ me in front of everyone. You didn't care who was watching right? "I said smirking now, scared because I just got away from a certain situation and now I'm just throwing myself into another one. Stupid me. Just had to get the last laugh.

"What is going on here?"

We all turned our heads to find _both _Pein and Konan.

"Oh shit they converted Sakura." I watched as Konan grabbed the nearest person which so happened to be Deidara and started to shake him back and forth. "What the hell did you perverts do to her?" I looked at Pein my face not wavering, but I felt Hidan's body quivering in excitement.

I looked at him and Konan who finally calmed down enough to look at me; they both were smart and already knew how playful I could get.

"Just. Watch." I said smirking

I watched as Konan went beside Itachi and cast him a worried glance, his eyes told her what was happening would be so much funny in the end, Pein ;as the god he think he is leaned against a wall, watching my every move.

"So Hidan are you going to _take_ me?" I said smiling

Konan gasped.

Pein's face faltered.

"I am god, my face doesn't falter."

"_Is he reading my mind?"_

"I am not."

"Ah- yes you ar-,"

Our positions reversed. I was now on my back and my shirt was slightly up showing my bare stomach.

"You see I could _take_ you any time I want _Sa ku ra."_

"Then go ahead." I said smirking evilly .I'm lying.

He smirked even better than I did, one of those dangerous smirks, the ones that told you to get the hell out of there. My face was pink but I wasn't going to run, not this far into the game. He leaned down, Deidara getting madder and madder by the second, Konan's face getting redder and redder. And everyone else smirking. They knew what was going to happen. I watch Kakazu smile and I knew what was going to happen next would be fun.

"You ready? I'm rough, I'll warn you now."

"Hmph. Take me."

"Ha Ha you've got spirit, I like that!"

He leaned down to get to my lips, which were now smirking sadistically, I kicked him in his torso only to have him fly up, his grunted response told me he didn't see that coming and he didn't like it. I watched Kakazu tendrils capture him and threw him against the wall.

Now Deidara, Kisame and Konan were laughing their heads off.

"You are one feisty bitch; I like you more and more each day." Hidan said laughing like the complete insane bastard he is.

"Keep dreaming Hidan."

"Your nightmare is just beginning." I walked towards him spelling my last name on his chest, he smirked. I punched him in his gut his face contorted with both pleasure and pain.

The tendrils on Hidan got tighter and tighter leaving red marks all over his body. If he wasn't immortal or a total M, this would fucking hurt like hell. His sharp teeth showed themselves and he was laughing so loudly, so madly, so fucking creepy.

"You are… out of… your mind." I said backing away.

"Ha Ha, your just noticing heh! You better get used to it!" I watched him break out of the tendrils, not knowing he could do that I got a little afraid and jumped back a little.

I watched Pein tense up a little sand yelled _"Damn_, Zetsu, Kisame hold him down!"

"O-Okay." Kisame said unsure

Zetsu rolled his eyes. "Dumbass.

Pein had them two hold his legs, "Deidara, Sasori get his arms."

"Itachi hold his head."

**Fuck** I had to stop this; he was starting to go crazy.

I had to think of something, yeah of course everyone they were strong, but Hidan was getting crazier and crazier by the second.

_That's it!_

It was risk I was going to have to take.

I crouched down, only to kiss him. A regular kiss will not calm him down. I grabbed his throat applying pressure so he would gasp for air; I then stuck my tongue in his mouth. We kissed for about 4 seconds before my free hand was aloud to gather some particles from around each of these men and gather some black and blue chakra. I laid my hand of his forehead still kissing him and then his eyes closed, I backed away quickly,falling backwards like I was pushed and panting a little, my face still red.

_T-that was scary._

"Anybody else knew he could get that creepy."

They all shook there heads.

"Nice plan Sakura." Kisame yelled smiling

I high-fived Kisame, only to look at Konan and run up to her.

"Konan!" I yelled cheerfully

"Sakura!" she yelled back happily

I hugged her so tightly I was afraid to actually let go. "Sakura you have so much to tell me." Konan said smiling

"I know, I know" I said giggling.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to put my stuff in my room."

"Okay!" I yelled after her.

"Yay wait until I tell Konan _everything_ that happened." I said smiling.

I watched everyone's face get scared. "NO!" they all said loudly while waving their hands in front of my face. Do not do that. Do you want us all to die?

I looked at all their serious faces, and their eyes told me that if I told Konan everything that happened they would seriously hurt me. **Ha now that's a good joke**.

"Fine fine, but I'm not making promises, remember if any of you try to hurt me, I'll kick your ass. Got that?"

"Besides this is blackmail that _I'm _not giving up." I said smiling

"Kunoichi." Pein sneered my name dangerously.

"You know my name _Leader-sama_"

I watched him roll his pretty lavander ringed eyes at me and smirk.

"But you came on to us too remember." Sasori said while looking for agreement in the others

"Oh ho, but who is she going to believe." I asked smiling while pointing to myself then them

"You little-!" Kisame said balling up his fist

"_**Oh Konan, they all tried to rape me. I was so afraid. Please believe me."**_

"Why you-!"

"Anyways thank you Kakazu for helping me", I gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and watched his face light up a cute pink. I saw Sasori and Deidara glare at him. I laughed a little about to walk away only to have Pein grab my arm.

"You are not to tell her." Pein ordered

"Fine Leader, but only because you said not to." I said while sighing "Always trying to take away my fun"

I watched him smile in satisfaction and turn to walk away.

When I was a good enough distance I said "But Leader I still have the advantage."

"That little brat!" I heard Sasori whisper

I left to find Konan and make up some stuff; we were going to have some fun tonight.

"That kunoichi is something else." Pein said smiling

"Pinky's got spirit I'll give her that much." Kisame said grinning

"Hmph, she knows how to be a tease un." Deidara said walking away arms crossed

"When Tobi wakes up, tell him to take Hidan to his room. Everyone be gone." Pein ordered

"Hmm."

"It's my turn next."

**Well that's the end, for right now. Konan's back a little HidaSaku action. Kakazu tendrils are dangerous. I hoped you like this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating but hey now it's back to just Akatsuki and Sakura again I know some of you wanted it like that anyways. This chapter might not be long enough but I still like it. **

**Read and Review.**

***This was spell checked~!**

**Yue!**

**Akasaku123!**

**Hey remember I still have a vote poll!**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


	47. The Ultimate Plan!

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but my laptop ended up dying on me. It needs a new battery, so I had to get my Mommy's old laptop and work it out, it over heats and you have to have the charger in at all times. I'm going through ****MAJOR****depression right now but I guess these are all excuses, but very '**_**honest**_**' excuses, their all true. I still want good reviews so I'm updating, I just finish watching Hana-Kimi, Goong and am currently watching My girlfriend is a nine-tail fox, I strongly recommend all of these. The list of Korean and Japanese dramas will be put up on my page later. Please check and make sure to ****vote****. ***

_**Sorry again, feel free to hurt me for being so late... actually on second thought never mind.-_-**_

Re-cap "When Tobi wakes up, tell him to take Hidan to his room. Everyone be gone." Pein ordered

"Hmm."

"It's my turn next." End Re-cap

I shook my head is disappointment "These people are all psychos."

Smiling at me "I know that, but they aren't that bad once you get to know them." She said popping a grape in her mouth

I mumbled quietly "That I know all too well'. You were gone for a long time Konan, I missed you." I said covering up my last comment quickly

She looked at me suspiciously. "I missed you too Sakura, I heard you went to the real world, how was it?" Konan asked me pushing it to the side.

I sighed "Yeah well it was awesome, I mean I found out I inherited a inn, I met some cute boys who are now going out with Tenten, Ino and Hinata, the boys got drunk again, I met the cute boys sisters who are very cool. The grocery stores have way more variety. Their houses _there _are bigger than the hospitals _here_. It's crazy. " I said laughing

"I see you had fun."

"Yes I really wish you could have been there, but there is this one boy who has given me a suspicious vibe his name is Roy, he has dangerous eyes, their crimson, like _Madara's_." I said chills running up from my spine just saying his name aloud.

Her brow clenched up "Hmm, have you told anyone about him yet?" Konan asked me looking straight in my eyes.

I looked up onto her sky blue ceiling "I've announced about my suspicion with everyone back at the hot springs we were at, and they were a little on edge too about Roy. But it's only been Itachi, Deidara, Pein and I who have discussed it with more frequently." I said looking back at Konan.

"Ah"

"It's been worrying me but I already know I'll be the one to fight Akihiko by myself, I'll be the one to put an end to his life, until he makes the first move I can no longer sit around here and not teach myself life basics. I'll have to come up with new ninjutsu's, genjutsu's and I'll have to have both Rock Lee and Gai Sensei teach me taijutsu until I literally on the verge of dying. I have to push myself until I reach over my so called limits." I said my eyes glazed over with a thrill I didn't think I had.

"It'll be worrisome if any of these boys find out what I'll be doing I'll have to make arrangements to go to Konoha secretly to train without anyone of you worrying." I said my eyes closed in thought.

"No Sakur-"

I grabbed Konan's shoulders "Konan you have to do this for me, negotiate with Pein and make him say I can train with Konoha too, he has too. I also want to train with Gaara." I said my eyes pleading

Konan cocked her head to the side in confusion "The Kazekage of Suna?"

I nodded "Yes him. I need all the training I can get if I want to kill Akihiko, he will no longer take what's mine, and I'll make sure of it." I said looking out of her window, my gaze towards the full moon that was out tonight.

"Sakura, you really into this aren't you?" She said smiling widely

Lying playfully I said "No I just want to be safe."

She smiled taking my hands and looking into my eyes "Okay, I got it, I'll tell him, but don't push yourself kay."

"I got it, starting tomorrow kay Konan?" I said smiling lightly

"Okay yeah yeah go get some rest." She said laughing

I walked out of Konan's room, which smelled so much like her an electrifying blue, rain and cucumber.

I walked into my own room thinking of tomorrow's events, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Ino.

Ino I need a favor from you.

-Sent-

What is it forehead?

-Received—

I need you, since you're as close to Shizune as I am to Lady Tsunade, to ask her If I'll be able to meet up with Rock Lee, Gai sensei, Hinata and Neji for training.

-Sent-

Hmm, of course but you have to tell me what your plan is. ;)

-Received—

I'm planning on fighting Akihiko by myself, _not like I have a choice though_. In order to kill this man I have to get **stronger**. My jutsu will be trained each by someone from the Akatsuki and someone from Konoha along with someone from Suna, I have no time to waste. For Ninjustu my trainers will be Konan and Shika. For Genjutsu it'll be Itachi and Neji with the help of Kurenai. For Taijutsu I'll need Gai sensei, Rock Lee, Hinata, Chouji and Kiba, Tenten will also be of some help but I'll need Shino, Gaara and Temari as well. Asuma sensei will be of some help too. I need Lady Tsunade's approval. I need someone one to keep Naruto, Sasuke and Sai away from my training, I can't have them trying to limit my training because they're afraid I'll get hurt, yes I'll be hurt, almost near death if needed, but I need to get stronger. My current strength will never be enough to kill this man. I need you to schedule a meeting with Tsunade for me, I'll come tomorrow evening since it's so late, and the designated people have to be at the meeting tomorrow. I'll mention this whole entire thing to Pein-sama right now, get some sleep Pig, I'll see you tomorrow.

-Sent-

"Man my fingers hurt" I said flexing my sore fingers

Okay I understand Billboard brow, I'll ask her first thing in the morning Night~! :)

-Received-

Thanks, Ino.

-Sent-

I took a quick shower shutting my curtains and locking my door. Tomorrow will be hectic I just know it.

**-Next Morning.-**

I heard my door slam open even though I know I locked that bitch last night "Sakuraaa-channnn!" Tobi yelled

Mumbling "I'm still sleeping."

I heard Hidan snort "Wake up and make me some fucking breakfast bitch!"

I threw the pillow over my head "I'm still fucking sleeping you bastard!" I yelled

More whining "Sakuraaaa!" Kisame cried.

"I'm still fucking sleeping you jackasses GET OUT!" I yelled furiously

I felt a smirk, I didn't _see_ it, I could just _feel _it, haunting me. Threatening me "If you don't make me breakfast I burn all of your manga including Kohitsuji Project." Kisame taunted.

I heard heavy footsteps shuffling towards my bookcase, the pillow over top of my head was thrown off and my comforter discarded onto the floor.

_Don't. You. Dare_.

Smiling Deidara said "Get up un!"

Growling I said dangerously low "You guys are very lucky that I have something very important to do later or you would be dead. I know you've heard about my temper when I am woken up. Next time you even dare threaten me or my _manga_ you will see hell, got it?" I said snarling

"Y-yes ma'm."

Scratching my head I said "Get out! Loudly

"If you promise to make breakf-"

"I'LL MAKE IT, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" I yelled frustrated

My door was slammed shut and I heard feet running towards the living room laughing.

_They are idiots._

I took a shower and put on some spandex shorts, a black and red tank top over my fishnet shirt and black ninja sandals. My Akatsuki ring on, hair tied up into a tight pony tail. My Akatsuki cloak on and cell phone pocketed. I got a white backpack filled with the necessary scrolls, cherry blossom patches, bombs, shuriken, kunai, weapon scrolls, water bottles, towels, hair ties, bandages and first aid kit. And the necessary pervert repellent.

I walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by crimson eyes buried into a book.

The only one who hasn't fucked up my morning "Good morning Itachi."

A small smiled plastered on to his face he also said "Good morning Sakura."

After that no more words were exchanged.

I made French toast and bacon.

Rolling my eyes "C'mon you ungrateful little bastards!" I yelled out the kitchen door

Walking into the kitchen "You know if your food wasn't so fucking amazing I would have sacrificed your ass a long time ago." Hidan said stuffing his face with syrup covered French toast

Walking towards the sink I said while sneering "Ah great choice of words Hidan, took the words right out of my mouth, but if you weren't a comrade I would have killed you off months ago, you should be lucky and feel honored you little turd." I said washing my hands and heading towards the door.

Sasori stuffing his face with cocoa covered French toast quietly whispered "You better feel lucky."

I walked away feeling proud to win the argument and was only met with loud snickers

Remembering what I had to do I walked back into the kitchen and started talking "Itachi I need you to come to Leader-sama's office after you finish eating."

I walked away. Taking easy steps towards Konan's room, I knocked lightly hearing a small "come in" I walked into to only see Konan in her blue spandex shorts and white tank top and unzipped cloak.

Smiling I asked "Did you do what I ask you to do?"

Rolling her eyes playfully "Yes Sakura I did, Pein said to come into his office after you finish making those dumb asses breakfast." She said laughing

I laughed as well "Ahaha, right doesn't Pein have sense of humor."

I left Konan's room and walked towards Pein's office, small slow steps.

I always wondered why he had to have his office placed in this creepy hallway, it's so full of darkness and it's way too quiet, you can hear my heart beating.

After thinking about that hearing the first line of "I will not bow" wasn't something to be happy about, frankly it scared the shit out of me. I answered my phone and I saw that I had a text.

Sakura, Miss Tsunade has told me to tell you that she would like to discuss this matter face to face, you may come this evening. She will also invite the assigned people to this meeting for you to announce your message to them as well. The only people who will know about this mission are the people you say may know. She has also told me to tell you that you will be working on your medical ninjutsu and that the Leader of Akatsuki should contact her at once.

-Received—

Thanks Ino, for helping me out.

-Sent-.

I quickly pocketed my phone, and knocked loudly on Pein's office door.

The silence was unbearable, and watching the slowly opening door must have meant to come in, I did so jumping slightly when the door slammed shut.

Watching Pein's snake bites glistened made me heart beat a little to fast for my liking, **it was HOT!**

_Always interfering! LEAVE!_

"Sakura, you have come to discuss something with me have you not?" Pein said smirking

I looked around Pein's office only catching slight glimpses of his ringed eyes and a few lit candles, I have not the slightest clue as to why he works in the dark, can he actually see?

Only to meet back with his ringed orbs, I started talking, my face impassive and voice slight.

"Yes Leader-sama, I have come discuss my training with Konoha and the nin-"

Hearing a slight knock at the door, only to be met with Itachi's crimson orbs, why do these men's eyes have to be so different from the normal black and blue, not that I'm any different, but this isn't about me.

Itachi standing beside me, his arm slightly brushing against mine said "Leader-sama you wanted to see me?"

"Yes it seems Sakura has wanted to discuss something with the two of us." Pein said glancing back at me.

Itachi also glancing at me said "Is that so?

"I'm sure you already knew Itachi." Pein said softly

"You could say that."

Not really understanding the conversation the two just had I started talking "Anyway, I wanted to discuss the training sessions I would like to have with both Konoha and Suna."

"Hmm, go on."

"Well I explain quickly."

"In order for me to get stronger I will need more variety in training on the three jutsus. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu."

"I have thought up a plan in which Akatsuki, Konoha and Suna ninjas alike will be able to aid me in this situation. For ninjutsu I would like Konan and Shikamaru Nara to assist me. In Genjutsu I would like the help of Itachi and Neji Hyuuga with the assistance of Kurenai Yuhi-sensei. For Taijutsu in which I am extremely lacking in I would like Might Gai-sensei and Rock Lee to train me with the assistance of Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Temari and Gaara, with the assistance of Asuma-sensei.

Shino Aburame and Gaara will also be on the shield protection. They will alert me when enemy approaches or if there has been any interference with my training.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai shall not interfere with my training. I have assign Ino Yamanaka to keep watch over them until further notice, Ino Yamanaka will also be explaining to Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei the ordeal at hand.

I have not left your men out, while training here at the Akatsuki base I cannot have the others interfering so I want them to get stronger as well. I have assigned groups who complement each other and can help each other in what the other lacks. I would like Kisame and Zetsu to work together, Deidara and Sasori, Kakazu and Hidan and for Tobi I would like to send him on a mission.

This sparked Pein's interest "What kind of mission are we talking about?"

"I need him to spend some time with a sword smith named Shiro."

"And why is that?"

Smiling a bit I explained "It takes quite some time for the sword I am after, to be made, by the time I finished my training it should be done, and as you all may know Tobi's curiousness has lead him to be in places he shouldn't be so I would like to send him away. The training starts today." I said breathing quietly

"Very well, I shall go along with your plan and will delay the message to the others. You may work around Konoha and Suna if needed. You may also bring your Konoha nin around here as I trust them enough not to betray us. I would like to speak to your teachers whenever they arrive.

"Yes Leader-sama."

"You may leave."

"Yes."

Turning back around "Oh yeah, I almost forgot Leader-sama, Lady Tsunade has told me to tell you to contact her at once."

"The Hokage of Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Very well, leave."

Bowing I said "Hai."

I walked out of the office only to breathe out what I didn't know I was holding in.

After taking a deep breath it seemed my shoulders have been lightened.

Shaking my head "I do not know, what so ever how you and Pein keep such a face on. Impassive, no emotion and your voice such a monotonous sound. Its way too hard, you need to loosen up a little Itachi."

After talking for quite a while I found myself falling towards the cold floor my face hitting it. Hard.

"Ow, what the hell!"

I found myself looking up just in time to see Itachi's foot being reeled back in place beside his other foot, and to see him whistling a suspicious melody.

His book in hand, I heard his feet start moving quickly.

_The bastard is running!_

"Get your ass back here Itachi!"

Getting up and running fast, I started to see Itachi's retreating form.

_I'll kill him!_

**-30 minutes later-**

_Where the hell is he!_

_I've been running for 35 minutes already trying to catch his ass, if I find him I'll tear his damn eyes out!_

"Ah such strong words for such a tiny girl!"

_Did he actually hear me!_

I looked behind me, shocked he was standing there breathing so normally after we have both been running for 35 minutes already.

Shocked I yelled "Itachi!"

"Yes cherry blossom."

Blushing "What the hell!"

Smirking a little he said "Hmm, let's just say this is the first part of your training, just to get you warmed up, you should hurry now, its almost time for your departure."

I huffed a little "Hmph!"

Walking into my cool room, I went into my bathroom to wash my face; I was sweating from all the running. I took my cloak off, leaving my ring on and put on a white vest and re-tied my hair into a neat tight pony tail, I grabbed my backpack and made my way into the kitchen. I fixed me a box lunch full of rice, fried egg, tandoori chicken and French bread. Packing some watermelon and grapes also. I rapped it in a dark blue and pink starred cloth I put it into my backpack and headed out the door, all the others were in Pein's office getting an explanation on my plan, poor little souls.

Locking the door behind me I sped off into the trees only anticipating my arrival in my old village. Konoha.

**-A couple hours later-**

After arriving a few feet away from the main gates I got out a transportation scroll. Drawing blood from both of my thumbs and writing my destination out I was transported into Lady Tsunade's office, and of course Lady Tsunade's face was covered with mountains of paperwork and sake filled the air.

"Lady Tsunade."

"…"

"Lady Tsunade!"

Looking around quickly and then her hazelnut eyes quickly landing on me she said "Ah Sakura, you're here."

"Yes My Lady." I said bowing

"Ok bring them all here, were going next door, I can't have all those little brats see my office like this." Tsunade said looking around in disgust

"Um, my lady if I may, they'll have to see it otherwise they will not be able to get into the next room." I said staring at her.

"Ah right okay, Shizune clean up in here will ya, Sakura follow me." Tsunade said stretching

"Hai!" I said

I followed Tsunade but only after hearing a couple of strong filled words from Shizune, which made me giggle just a bit.

"Of course leave me in here will all your dirty mess, the things I do for this lady."

After a while everyone was in the conference room leaving me to speak my plan out.

I smiled just a bit "Okay it's nice to see you all but I rather get right to the point, now before I start I would like to point out that Naruto, Sasuke nor Sai should find out about what I am about to explain." I looked towards my best friend giving her a look of complete seriousness.

"Ino, you're the only one I can trust the issue with, I promise, you will not be alone but I need to you to keep Naruto, Sasuke and Sai busy until all of my training sessions are over, it could be months until the job is done, it could be months until Akihiko makes his first move now that we all know he is waiting for **us** to make the first move.

Hesitant she answered "Y-yes, but who will be helping me?"

"Kankuro."

"The pervert!" Ino yelled in disbelief

"Sweet! No work for me!" Kankuro said laying back

"Yes him, I'm assuming I can trust you with the job." I said smiling towards her

Rolling her baby blues "Sure whatever, I'll do my best, but I'll talk to you about this later, he's so lazy!" Ino said towards him

Sitting upward Kankuro yelled "Take that back!

"Also Ino, I'll need you to explain this whole meeting to Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei, they will be assisting you and if they refuse tell Kakashi sensei I know where he hides both his books and dirty magazines. And tell Yamato-sensei I know ways of making him operate.

Ino eyes wide she said "Wow forehead you're more devious than I thought."

I rolled my eyes smiling "Whatever pig."

"Okay now as you all know If I want to get stronger I don't just work on one thing bit by bit, I go all out on everything as a whole. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, medical Ninjutsu, stamina, my strength will all be worked on. I will work until I'm near death. I do not want any of you holding back on me got it!" I yelled

"Yes!"

"I will have only two Akatsuki members helping me out, the leader of the Akatsuki also knows about this plan and has given me personal permission to fulfill it. He has also given me permission that I can only work on ninjutsu and genjutsu at his base, taijutsu requires too many of you and it would be bad for the organization to have too many Konoha and Suna ninjas around understood.

"Yes!"

"I will now say the order of the trainings."

"Ninjutsu, will be Konan and Shikamaru, we will be going to the Akatsuki base today."

Sighing Shikamaru said "This is way too troublesome for me, why can't I just sleep the day away."

"Genjutsu will be Kurenai-sensei, Neji and Itachi Uchiha."

"Are you sure about this Sakura dear?" Kurenai-sensei asked me worriedly

Smiling slightly "Yes Kurenai-sensei, I don't want you to hold anything back."

_Such a strong girl._

"Hime," Neji said looking at me

"Yes Neji I know, but I trust you will take care of it." I said looking back at him and smiling

"Yes hime!" he said smirking as well.

"Taijutsu is where I lack most. I will need both Gai-sensei and Rock Lee to work with me in this." I said smiling towards my two favorite fighters.

His teeth sparkling "YOUTH IS KEY HARUNO!" Gai sensei yelled

"I know Gai-sensei and I'll need your so called youth to never give up, and to not go easy on me!" I yelled back smiling widely

"YOSH! I KNEW SAKURA-CHAN COULD DO IT! I'LL DO ALL THAT I CAN AND MORE FOR YOU CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee yelled loudly

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Okay, anyways in the Taijutsu area I'll also need Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara, Temari and the assistance of Asuma-sensei." I said while bowing

"Sakura, are you absolutely positive about this."

"Asuma-sensei, I know this won't be easy, but I willing to take that risk. I am willing to put my life on the line for this."

"You know I still don't know why they didn't put you on my team in the first place, all Ino does now is shop and nag." Asuma said lighting his cigarette

Ino staring in disbelief "Look here Asuma-sensei I-"

I started laughing "Hahahaha, its okay I wasn't this strong willed when I was 12 just ask Sasuke, he'll tell you everything." I said a little sadly

I shook my head of past thoughts.

"I'm over it, I had to work hard to get where I am, and now I'll work even harder to get where I'm supposed to be."

"It'll be a p-pleasure working with y-you Sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling while blushing

"Thanks Hina." I said smiling back

"Let's do this Sakura-chan."

"Of course Chouji."

"You know you're pretty hot when you're fired up Sakura." Kiba said wiggling his eyes brows at me

"Thanks Kiba, but no flirting or I'll beat your ass got it!" blushing little.

"No problem, I restrain myself, right boy!"

"Arf!"

Glancing at Gaara "Gaara, is it okay that I have you take off of your Kazekage duties.

"Its fine I'll have Baki take over for me."

"Um also one more thing, can I have you cooperate with Shino, I'll have you both working on shield protection, I'll need you both to tell me in the easiest way possible when enemy is near or if there is any interference from the Akatsuki or Team 7 members."

"That's fine with me." Gaara said smirking

_Mubling slightly "Whew _I thought she forgot about me." Shino whispered, but I heard

"Smiling I said I'd never forget about you Shino, you're the best!"

"T-thank you for your kind words Sakura." Shino said his jacket unzipped a little, the blush visible.

"Now that I have explained everything is this plan okay with you Lady Tsunade."

"Of course it is, not only have you put a lot of thought into this; you've come up with such a detailed and neat plot. I like it, now I take it me and Shizune will be in charge of teaching you more medical purposes." Lady Tsunade asked more like demanded

"Yes."

Smiling at me she said "What about stamina?"

Smiling back confidently "I'll have Chouji, Shikamaru and Gaara help me with that."

"How will I be of assistance?" Chouji asked me

"Chouji I'll need you to roll around with your expansion jutsu for long periods of time, I know your stamina is a strong as anyone's, but you are forbidden to take any of those pills understood!" I said in all seriousness

"Yes Ma'm." Chouji said understanding me while playfully standing up straight.

Glancing at a nodding off Shikamaru I started talking "Shika, I'll need to you try and capture me with any and every shadow possible, sunset will be your weakest point so we'll work before that, from sunrise to sunset." I said looking at him

"Ahh, so does that mean I don't get any sleep?" Shikamaru whined

"You work with me first thing in the morning so maybe, maybe not." I said smirking

Banging his heads on his arms "You are one troublesome girl you know that!" yelling at me a little

Smiling "Yes, yes I do."

"Ahh! Frustrating." Shikamaru mumbled

"Hehe, I'm sorry." Sticking my tongue out at him

"Gaara, I'll need you to try and capture me with your sand. You will be working individually at one point than all together at another. Gaara you have more work than anyone, can you handle it?" I asked smirking at him and knowing the answer.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Gaara said smirking back at me.

"I bet I haven't."

"So do I have everyone's cooperation?" I asked smirking

I looked around to see eyes full of determination, and their bodies shaking with thrill, even Shikamaru and Shino eyes were glazed over with excitement.

"Hai!"

My eyes sparking with a heart thrilling feeling of my own I said "Hmm, then let's do this!"

**I'm glad I got this out, I have to finish these stories up, it's like I'm putting in a bunch of fillers. I really don't like that so I decided to get the training done so the battle can commence.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you **_**review,**_** again sorry sorry sorry for taking so long, feel free you throw cookies at me, I'll take it all!**

***spell checked again~! XD**

**Read and review, press it you know you want to.**

**Press the blue button below me!**

**Again, please vote on my poll on my page, if you don't review (which I hope you do) then at least vote, just go onto my page, click the poll, click a choice and vote, It shouldn't be that hard :) **

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	48. Trying To Get Stronger!

**I'm so sorry for not updating lately, for some time now I've just been apologizing. Well anyway I hope you all review and tell me what you think, also PLEASE VOTE on my profile, I would greatly appreciated. Oh and since this was my first Fanfic story it seems that some of you really love this story please check out my others as well, I would greatly appreciate anything you give me. Thanks :) ***

Re-cap on Watching over me: "So do I have everyone's cooperation?" I asked smirking

I looked around to see eyes full of determination, and their bodies shaking with thrill, even Shikamaru and Shino eyes were glazed over with excitement.

"Hai!"

My eyes sparking with a heart thrilling feeling of my own I said "Hmm, then let's do this!"

End Re-cap.

Grabbing Shikamaru's hand I walked to the door and stood there facing everyone else "Ok. Shikamaru you're up first."

Sighing and scratching the back of his head with his other free hand he said "What a d-"

Smiling I said "Yes I know Shika_, what a drag_, follow me. Everyone else get ready; if this training will be hard for me it's going to be hell for you." I smirked walking out the door dragging Shika with me.

"She's so demanding." Ino said laughing

Giggling too I yelled "I heard that!"

"So Shika have you come up with anything yet?" I asked curious

"Not yet Saku, it's not going to take long but I'm not a miracle worker. Aren't we going to the Akatsuki right now though?" Shikamaru asked me while yawning

"Yes, it won't be a problem, Pein has explained to them what we will be doing, Konan will be training with us and she can keep them in check as well, I've seen her do it, it's quite scary yet terribly funny."

"They have a wide variety of training fields; we won't be bothered. They will be doing their own training of course so we won't have to worry about a thing; I've thought this whole entire thing out already."

"That's my girl." Shikamaru said squeezing my hand

"Yeah thanks dad." I said sarcastically

Before I knew it we were already a few miles towards Akatsuki territory. This is going to be great!

I walked towards the door asking Shikamaru to look away politely, he did of course and I did the experience hand signs to open the door, anyone who does the wrong hand signs even once will be killed on the spot. So for about a 7 months now I've been observing the others open this cursed door, I rather not be killed for trying to get in here for just a shower, why be killed dirty right?

The door opened and no one was in sight, they must be training now.

"Shikamaru you may go wait in the kitchen for me, I'll be there in a sec." I said as I watched him open the door slowly.

"Troublesome woman."

"Sakuraaaaaa-chan!" I heard Tobi yell from behind the couch.

_Oh shit, Tobi!_

I was glomped from the front and my cheek was nuzzled, after being with this man for 13 months already I should be used to his glomps and oblivious nature for the word _Privacy_.

Smiling I asked "Hi Tobi what are you doing here?"

"Actually Tobi was about to go on a mission for Pein-sama, I'm supposed to be getting a sword for you."

"For me?" I asked warily

"Yes", Tobi leaned in; mask upward just a bit for me to see his gorgeous lips move in motion.

"Pein has told Tobi all about your _sword;_ I should be back after whatever your planning is over." His voice husky and deep. _**The same Tobi from the beach and that time with Ino.**_

I was backed into a cold stone wall, and then what I didn't expect happen next, a small comfortable kiss on the forehead is what happened, before grabbing his bag and walking towards the door he spoke again.

"I'll see you Sakura."

Blushing a deep red I stuttered the words "S-s-see you Tobi."

Chuckling a little he said "Haha your very cute Sakura-chan; why are you stuttering?"

"T-tobi get moving!" I yelled pointing to the door

"Hai hai!" he said skipping out of the door and jumping towards some trees.

I walked into the kitchen to fix me a Shikamaru a little snack.

"I'll call Konan in here okay."

"Whatever." Shikamaru said yawning again for the 8th time.

"Lighten up Shika." I said yawning myself, man yawning is contagious **(AN: while writing this I yawned lol :D)**

"Konan!" I yelled

I looked in the hallways only to find her door open and little sounds coming out of it, I walked into her room to see her bent over and reaching under her bed.

"Looking for something Konan?" I asked laughing a little

"Yeah have you seen my royal blue water bottle?" She asked me throwing off her comforter and searching under her black, blue and white pillows.

"Ah- I saw Kisame with it about 3 days ago; he said he didn't have any more sake bottles, so he used that." I said my eyes up towards the ceiling as I thought.

Growling she said "That punk, I'll kick his ass." Her fist shaking at the thought

"Actually Konan, Shikamaru is already here; I was thinking about making a little snack and then we can get started."

Huffing she agreed "Okay fine." Walking out of her door she closed it after shutting off her lights.

I walked with Konan arm and arm and then we sat down, I started to get ingredients to make sweet and sour pork.

**-25 Minutes later-**

"It's done!" I yelled smiling and sniffing the pan full of pork.

We gathered small plates full of sweet and sour pork with some rice and then started to eat.

"So Konan-san where are the others?" Shikamaru asked

Smiling and lifting a small piece of pork with her chopsticks she said "Oh they are out in the west training field."

Smiling and drinking my water I stood up and said "Good than shall we go?"

"Yup." They both answered after finishing their water as well.

"Still a drag." Shikamaru said while walking

Rolling my eyes I said "Can it Shikamaru."

**-1 hour later-**

"Get up!" Konan yelled

I still have bruises on both my arms, my right leg, and my back; I won't heal any of my injuries if I wants to reach my limits ;that I know.

"Pay attention!" Shikamaru yelled making hand signs

The shadows were heading towards me in every direction; I try to dodge, not getting out the way quick enough, Shikamaru uses shadow stitching to grab my body rendering me unable to move.

I have to find a way out. _Am I really not strong enough?_

**Even if that is the case, this training is here to solve that problem.**

Still unable to break free from this shadow technique I find red pieces of paper sticking to me one by one up to my neck.

"Now!" I hear Konan yell.

They all blow up my blood splatting on the sand covered ground.

"You have to break free; you'll only invade the blood piercing bomb attack if only you invade Shikamaru's attack." Konan yelled at me, her hands moving rapid speeds.

"H-hai."

I told them both to never go easy on me, no matter how much I scream, cry, bleed or fall, do not show me any mercy, fight like your trying to kill me, and I'll fight back like I'm trying to save my life.

I got up, in a fighting stance looking towards both my left and right to see Konan and Shikamaru getting ready for a next attack.

Instead I punch the ground really hard, chunks of rocks flying everywhere, squishing Konan, I watch smoke come from under the boulder only to look up to the sky to see Konan flying with paper wings.

Shit!

A cylinder shape of paper turned into a large spike and was spiraling down towards me,

"Dance of the shikigami!" I heard her yell

I dodged it only getting grazed on my right side, while jumping in midair, I hear something crawling, looking down below me I see shadows shooting upwards, I spin mid-air and land on my hands back flipping towards a tree.

Running next to Konan I watch Shika whisper towards her "She seems to have gotten a lot faster."

"Yeah, it looks like its working."

"Then let's keep it up." Shikamaru said smirking

A series of kunai was sent towards me, I spun deeply watching small pink cherry blossoms form around me creating a shield. "Cherry Package!" I screamed

The kunais dropped with a clank and then disappeared as paper, shirukens were thrown next, using the same trick twice I spun around again causing the cherry blossoms to get sharper and graze the shuriken while deflecting them.

After all the smoke was cleared I could see Shikamaru pummeling towards me in a fast motion, I spun around yet again only this time using a technique Neji taught me. A pink shield was created as I spun. "Two way rebalance shield!" screaming again

He was sent flying backwards into a tree and the shield vanished.

I was yet again captured by shadows.

"I have to break loose, but how?" I asked myself

Something that can cut shadows?

_Sakura in order to get stronger you'll have to do things no one would expect you to do. You'll have to reach your limits, and show them you're not the type to give up._

_Look to the moon, it'll give you all your answers it will show you the way, it will help you win!_

"Ah- that's right my moon blade."

I cut the shadows loose, falling towards the ground, the small pieces of paper were now following me, threatening to blow up all around me, my side was now gushing blood because of Konan's dancing shikigami but that didn't matter, if I don't finish this it won't end.

Taking out my moon katana and throwing my black colored sheath to the side I opened up a small crescent Meido and watch the paper get sucked inside.

I used Cherry blossom impact on both Konan and Shikamaru. I watched them covered in sweat, bruises, blood. I had my share of injuries, maybe even more than they did but I didn't care. I might even die fighting Akihiko, but even so I'll be prepared because if I die, the Akihiko is coming along with me _that_ I'll make sure of.

I ran through some trees, and stepped on some grass, having followed me I used my jutsu on them.

"Grass bow prison!"

Strands of grass began to form chakra bars around them sucking their chakra. I have to end this before they figure out how to escape.

Looking around for a place to hide so I can think of a strategy I felt something pull me up by my leg, I look to see black paper in the form of snakes. "Black snake spirals!" I heard Konan yell her hands still in a snake position.

**The hell!**

I was thrown against a big boulder it cracking just a bit and then the grass prison was then released.

"It's the end Sakura! Unless you can take us down you will never be able to beat Akihiko!" I heard Shikamaru yell at me.

I growled, getting up, my eyes determined. But no matter how much will I had, my body wasn't as strong, I need to end this now!

I'll amp it up a bit.

Konan ran towards me kunai in hand.

Running towards her I started to make fast hand signs.

"Star born clashing strike!"

The 5 massive stars that were summoned were brighter than the sun which was setting already, blinded by the massive amount a white light, Konan stopped where she was, the stars circled around me and flew over to Konan, trying to outrun them they gained up on her circling around her head and putting up a pink, orange and blue circular prism throwing her back towards a tree, actually cracking it in half, I remember using this on Kisame even though he tried to get back up. I didn't spend all that time training with my bone crushing father learning this technique for it not to be this powerful, even though when I first tried it on him, he only flew a few feet back it wasn't even strong enough, he got right back up.

Shikamaru and his shadows were aiming for me, "shadow Imitation." He said in a monotone voice, it caught me before I could move.

He pulled out a kunai, I followed suite. He put it towards his neck, I followed. I had to get out of this quick, I needed a miracle.

The sun was setting…

"…"

The shadow disappeared.

"Damn!" he yelled

"DIRT SMOKE PRISON!" I yelled

The dirt gathered around Shikamaru pushing him towards the ground like a boulder being put on your back. Then the bars were formed and started sucking his chakra away.

"STOP!" I yelled knowing all to well that if all your chakra is drained you die.

The bars then disappeared as I panted, yelling and then making the bars disappear was tiring but they both still got back up.

"Don't these two ever go down, god!" I said to myself

They ran towards me, screaming and then I opened up the Meido releasing the red paper Konan sent towards me earlier, I used my summoning jutsu to call Yue my butterfly.

I got her antennas to tie them up, using the same red paper to rap around them I turned it into my own, a jutsu Mom taught me, the paper turned a dark pink. "RAPPING RIBON RAGE!"

It rapped around them I finally said "Katsu!"

It blew up and they fell towards the ground making two big dents in the ground I gathered up the last bit of my chakra I got Yue to fly us back to the original field.

Konan still unconscious I sat her against a boulder.

Shikamaru still conscious, he used the shadow technique again, I dodged on to have a clone of Shikamaru do another shadow imitation, final succeeding in getting me he slashed at his stomach making it gush out blood doing the same to me, his body vanished and the real Shikamaru wasn't hurt, but my abdomen was bleeding badly. He fainted after using his last bit of chakra, using the rest of my strength I pushed him towards the same boulder Konan was on.

Konan's head moved unconsciously onto Shikamaru's should while he moved in discomfort and his head lightly fed onto of hers.

"I'm not sure I like that position at all." I said glaring, with a slight blush on my face_, I hope I'm not jealous._

**You probably are.**

_You piss me off you know that!_

…**hahaha**

She cracked up laughing.

…_Weirdo!_

"Whatever I don't even have the strength to talk anymore."

Yue poofing away, I finally fell towards the ground and closed my eyes welcoming the darkness into me as I already knew I would be in its company for some time.

Because this was truly a fight to the death.

"…"

**I thank you for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter. Was the fight scene good, bad, great, terrible, wonderful, ok, awesome, cliché, mary sue-ish or FANTASTIC! Please tell me in Review form of PM, either is fine. :) I really hope it's not mary sue-ish!**

**I DO NOT OWN: "Meido Zangetsuha" that belongs to Inuyasha: The Final Act!-Rumiko Takahashi.**

**I DO NOT OWN: Dance of the Shikigami, Cherry blossom impact, Shadow stitching or Shadow imitation, those all belong to Misashi Kishimoto and the Naruto games, manga and stuff.**

**But…**

**I DO OWN: Blood piercing bomb attack, Cherry package, Two way rebalance shield, Moon blade, Moon katana, Grass bow prison, Black snake spirals, star born clashing strike, Dirt smoke prison, Yue the butterfly and (Rapping ribbon rage.- try saying that 3 times fast) I couldn't do it. I own them all, please don't steal! Kay :D Also man I have bad naming sense.**

***2013**

**I hope you review and if you ever want to use any of the moves I OWN, PM me and ask me, and also tell me which story it will be in I would really love to read it and see how you interpret my moves. Thanks.**

**REVIEW and VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	49. Crimson!

**I have been working on "spell checking" all of my "Watching over me" chapters because I just don't like my grammar and spelling. I also had only word pad to write on and not Microsoft Word so please forgive me. This is another chapter and I hope you all like it. The POLL is still up on my profile and I hope that you will take the time to go see it. I will also be "spell checking the chapters of "Get Lost" as well starting a little after this chapter is done and up on FF! Enjoy okay! And remember to REVIEW I love REVIEWS! :) **

Re-cap: Yue poofing away, I finally fell towards the ground and closed my eyes welcoming the darkness into me as I already knew I would be in its company for some time.

Because this was truly a fight to the death. End Re-cap.

I've always thought that because I was in love with Sasuke that the ninja qualities would just come naturally to me, I thought that loving Sasuke was enough and that he would soon love me back.

I thought Naruto was just another annoying friend who wanted to beat Sasuke and get the attention Sasuke was getting.

My parents never met Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto was my best friend who had been over my house millions of times and hung around me and my parents all the time.

All that has happened has been for a reason right?

I woke up surrounded by darkness.

_Where am I?_

**In your subconscious dumb ass.**

_You mean?_

**Yup welcome to my home.**

_It's all dark._

"**Yes, yes it is." She said sarcastically**

_Will it get lighter?_

**Will you stop asking so many damn questions and just open your eyes.**

_Eh?_

I opened my eyes a little and saw there was a pitch black room with a pink couch, a white table, a door and a silver fridge.

_Where is this place?_

**Your. Subconscious." she said growling**

_"…"_

**You must be really out of it; you just had a major training session with Konan and Shika 3 days ago.**

_Thr-three days ago!_

**Yeah." she said shrugging**

_Where am I now?_

**We'll your probably at your apartment recuperating with Konan and Shika.**

_Their here?_

**Yeah.**

_Wake me up!_

**Whatever I was gonna put you out anyways dumbass, your fogging up my room with your thoughts and stupidity.**

I shut my eyes and felt a little rumble before I was lying on a couch and facing Shizune.

"Oh Sakura, morning."

"Where am I?" I asked for the 100th time that day

"Your apartment, in Konoha." she said still bandaging my arm. I did smell like it did when I left it. It felt so good being here again.

"And Konan and Shika?"

"Shikamaru is in the guest room; Miss Konan is in your room."

"And how are they?" I asked worriedly

"Well first you had major bruises on both your arms, your leg and back which could be sore for a couple days, a deep gash on your side; I stitched it up so you shouldn't do any rough training for a day or two."

"I don't have much time."

"I know you're in a hurry to train but while your recovering how about you work on your medical jutsu than you can get back to training." her eyes showing her worried ness

"No disrespect Shizune, and I don't mean to cut you off or neglect My Lady's teachings but I would really like to start on my Genjutsu training."

I looked at her worried face and watch it sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'll inform Neji and Kurenai-sensei."

"Thanks Shizune. Can I leave Shika and Konan in your care, I'll see if I can get Hinata to help you out a bit."

"Oh don't worry about that I can take care of two young people by myself." she said smiling

"Hai!"

I got up, taking a quick shower before I left and getting ready for the next training session.

I don't have much time and I'm not sure if Akihiko is a patient man or not, he can come at any time and I have to be ready.

I set out for the Akatsuki base with Neji and Kurenai-sensei right behind me; we got to a grass field.

"It's time isn't it?"

I looked behind me to see Itachi leaning against a tall tree.

"Hai!" I said nodding

"So what's the plan Sakura?" Neji asked arms crossed

"Well I was thinking that Itachi and Kurenai-sensei work together in creating the most dangerous genjutsu for me and Neji." I said looking at them

"Me as well?" Neji asked pointing to himself with a confused look

"Yes while we are both in the genjutsu I will be fighting you Neji; while also trying to break the genjutsu. I need both Itachi and Kurenai sensei setting up traps to kill me. You only learn when your life is at stake and I need that."

"Hai!" they all said

"Okay then let's start." Itachi said nodding at me

"HAI!" I yelled

"I'll go first." Kurenai said cracking her knuckles.

"…"

I looked into Kurenai-sensei red eyes, which glazed over with thrill. I was then in a wide field with trees, Neji was beside me and we both looked around.

The sand was black, the sky was orange, the moon was red and the clouds were black.

_Neji…_

"Byakugan!"

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"I'm ready!" I said nodding

"BEGIN!"

I heard Itachi's voice through only my ears, the monotonous voice he used when he's on a mission, when he is assassinating someone. Trying to kill someone. _He's going to kill me!_

**We won't die; we won't let them kill us. We won't let Akihiko take over. We will win!**

"Gentle step twin lion fists." Neji said in an emotionless voice

I was hit with two chakra covered lions and my body went numb. I was then strapped to a silver board. It wasn't like Itachi's Tsukiyomi.

I've heard it from Kakashi. In Itachi's genjutsu you never know what he'll do, in Kakashi's case he was strapped to a "t" shaped board and stabbed many times. Itachi then showed him multiple clones of himself, and was stabbed over and over again while time slowly passed. It sounds just like a nightmare and I'm caught right in the middle of it.

"Sakura."

"You will die here." Itachi said slowly

My mind is completely blank, my eyes are blank, my body is numb and my mouth won't speak.

_What am I doing? Will I just die here?_

**Yes what are you doing? What about everyone else that is waiting for you? What about the life you've been living up until now, if you die here everything will be gone, you can't lose everyone like you did our parents!**

The places started to tremble, the board was breaking into pieces, and I opened my eyes only to be on the dark ground and watch Neji run towards me.

It seems I have destroyed the board, but this isn't the end.

I whipped around Neji and kicked him in his back; he flew a few feet across the ground and got back up, getting into a stance that only the Hyuuga's know. I've seen it plenty of times but the time it has it's most effect was during the Chunin exams, Hinata and Neji were both going at it.

He ran towards me and I towards him. His byakugan at full force he started to swing missing me only by few inches each time, my reflexes are good but they aren't that good. 1..2..3..4 I flipped back and landed on my right foot.

Jumping into the air I swerved around and kicked Neji in his torso, he grabbed my leg hitting it with the small but strong chakra infused points in his hand causing my leg complete pain, I was dropping into the ground where large spikes were set up, I have to break out this Genjutsu first. It's the only way my mental stability won't get in the way.

_I'm clearing my mind of everything…_

…

**NOW!**

_**"RELEASE!"**_

I was let out while hitting the ground hard!

**-Hours later-**

_He keeps blocking all my attacks!_

I pulled out a large scroll and swerved in the air releasing Kunai, shiruken and explosive kunai towards Neji, Kurenai and Itachi.

Neji uses his eight trigram palm revolving heaven to deflect the weapons. All the while getting gashes here and there.

We've been fighting for 3 hours; I have been caught in Itachi's genjutsu 3 times and Kurenai's genjutsu 4 times. I've been stabbed, slashed and ripped apart and have released the genjutsu 7 times which has took most of my chakra, if I'm even grazed by Neji's gentle fist I'll be done for.

"You're not focusing Sakura!" I heard Kurenai-sensei yell at me

Crimson red spikes were heading towards me, crows were flying at amazing speeds and Neji ran at full speed. I was hit in my chest, making it hard to breath and my chakra was completely drained.

I dodged the crows and the spikes gashed my other leg and the wound on my side opened up completely.

"That's enough!"

"She must work on her genjutsu now." Itachi announced

"Eh!" I said confused

"Hn."

I was giving a purple chakra pill that would replenish my chakra but only for a certain amount of time and in that time I must have both Itachi and Kurenai sensei unconscious.

Neji can see chakra points so he can easily break out of the Genjutsu.

Neji also doesn't have the chakra left to break away from a genjustu after using his Jyuuken style and having his byakugan activated for a long time.

He stood by and watched as my eyes focused on my two opponents.

Itachi who eyes show no fear, Kurenai-sensei who eyes shows excitement.

_I must give them a nightmare._

"I am sorry for what I am about to do." I said sadly

"Don't be sorry for your enemy Sakura." Neji said to me from a distance

"Lack compassion, lack heart, lack life, lack emotions." Itachi said arms inside his cloak

"You must take care of all personal feelings and lock them deep inside you for they will only get in the way." Kurenai-sensei said her hands on her hips

"Hai!"

BEGIN!

I focused on both Itachi and Kurenai-sensei's eyes and thwarted them both into the same dimension but in different sections.

I cast Kurenai-sensei in a genjutsu that was similar to her home in Konoha.

"What is this?" Kurenai said looking around

"Kurenai, how was your day?"

"Oh Asuma it was pret-" she stopped mid sentence

"Ah."

"I forgot to tell you the test results came back." Asuma said smiling hard

"You're pregnant."

"..."

"Aren't you happy?" Asuma said confused

"O-of course." Kurenai said smiling

This is just an illusion.

"I knew you would be." Asuma said hugging her

"It's a boy."

"Oh really."

"Yeah isn't that great." he said looking me in the eyes

I watched Asuma open a pack of cigeretts and light it while sitting on the couch.

"Did you eat lunch?" I asked him

"No you mind fixing something"

"Sure." I said smiling

I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner.

I wonder why she is putting me through this.

I wonder how it is going on Itachi-san side.

**-Meanwhile with Itachi-**

_I think it's going to be a little harder with Itachi, he has been through so much more pain then I could even imagine_.

**But maybe something can get to him.**

_Like what?_

**I'm not sure.**

**How about Sasuke being gay.**

_"..."_

**Uh oh how about Kisame raping him.**

_!_

**The world being out of dango.**

_Are you stupid, why are you making jokes at a time like this!_

**Actually I was serious these are serious offenses on his part.**

.

_No... How about this._

I walked into our old Uchiha complex only to see my younger brother's face, mother and father were in the other room talking I could hear them.

"Nii san lunch is ready and after that we can train more, right nii-san?" Sasuke said smiling

"Hn."

"YES!" he said jumping up and running into the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen to get some water and sat down for lunch.

"Mother and father won't be joining us today?" I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich

"No they have some important business to tend to, they said to eat without them." Sasuke said drinking his juice

"They said they might not be back until late tonight so to lock up."

"..."

"Nii-san you ok." Sasuke said worriedly

"Hn."

"Alright." Sasuke said nodding slowly

_Do not be fooled. It is nothing but an illusion. But to have enough mental and physical strength to be capable of opening up two illusions in time for each one of us is beyond my expectations._

Just hope she can keep it up.

**-With Kurenai**-

"Eh?"

"Yeah I have to go on a mission, I'll be back. My team will be with me don't worry, their ready for this." Asuma said packing up by the door

"O-okay but you better come back." Kurenai said worriedly

"Yes Ma'am." he said laughing slightly

Giving Kurenai a kiss on her forehead he left for his mission. She watched outside the window as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru behind him.

I sat down on the couch and rubbed my belly which was twice its size from a couple moments ago.

Sakura is speeding up time, is she going to put me through the pain of birth again.

"She really is reckless right?" I asked my aching belly.

**-With Itachi-**

"You've seen to have gotten better." Itachi said while nodding his head towards Sasuke

"Really? You really think so Nii-san." Sasuke said smiling brightly

_Hn._

"That's enough practice for today."

"What?" Sasuke frowned

"It's already been 2 hours since we started."

"So what Nii-san you practice 5 times as much as this." Sasuke said frowning even more

"Yes but my body is much stronger and tougher than yours right now."

"yes but-"

I walked away and he followed quietly fuming.

It was now nighttime and Sasuke was no where in sight, I was now back inside the complex and the sky was a normal shade of indigo blue. A crescent moon was out and I looked out the window only to be faced with the pillar I stood on the day of the massacre.

My body started to shake although my mind did not waver. It seems my body is reacting towards the memory.

I looked back up at the crescent moon and then I saw two figures behind me in the shadows. The sky was now black and the crescent moon was now a deep crimson red.

"..."

My eyes were blank and I looked to see my mother and father's face smiling down at me with kunai in there hands.

"Why'd you kill us son?" Fugaku said smiling cruelly

"..."

"What did we do to you for you to kill us and everyone in the clan?" Mikoto said emotionless

"Don't tell me-"

"Oh no worries son, everyone in the clan is fine, we also found out about you killing your very own best friend to obtain the Mangekyo." Fugaku said coldly

"..."

"I was to hope that Sasuke would grow up to be like you." Fugaku said looking down at me

"And now that he will no longer have an older brother to look up to is unfortunate."

The wounds in both my sides were now gashing blood and the pain was getting worse and worse as time slowly passed.

She is getting better and better. And I know for a fact this is an illusion but the pain will kill me not only my mental state but my physical as well.

I was dragged towards a room where I saw a small form covered in blood, his face flat on a tatami mat.

_I wasn't, it couldn't be!_

"What is the meaning of this?!" I yelled out angrily

**-With Kurenai-**

"No it can't be, he-he was killed?"

"Hai ma'am."

"How could this happen?"

"I don't have all the details ma'am. But I do know that he was apprehending Hidan of the Akatsuki and Hidan formed a ritual and he got away with Kakazu of the Akatsuki leaving Asuma in the care of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"N-no this can't be happening." Kurenai said trembling a little

"Okay you may leave, report this to the Hokage." Kurenai said shakily

"HAI!"

He disappeared and I fell from shock.

Forgetting completely that this was a genjutsu, but the shock has put my body in a state that will affect my mind and body.

It then skipped to his funeral.

I watched over everyone from the village clothed in black. The sky was dark, gloomy but I can feel Asume smiling down at me.

I can smell his weird aroma of fresh water and cigarette smoke.

I started to cry and so did the baby inside me. I could feel it.

He was crying because he was no longer with his father, and I no longer with the love of my life. We cried together.

Together.

_Together._

We are all we have left, **each other.**

The baby and I won't give you up Asuma.

The funeral was over and I was back into this empty place.

"Why?"

"Why is this place so dark and empty yet so warm Asuma?" I asked no one

_This baby. He will be born I'll make sure of it._

**-With Itachi-**

"What have you done?" I asked shocked

"We don't want a nuisance for a son, he wasn't nearly as great as you were and now that you have gone and betrayed us we have to do what is right for the clan."

"No one will know about this, we will make up some lie to cover up we are Uchiha's after all."

"..."

"Yo-you!" I said furiously

"Yes we are terribly sorry for out losses." Mikoto said while faking depression

"You'll die soon enough, so why don't you just crawl over there where your younger brother is and quietly depart." Fugaku finally said while laughing

They vanished into thin air, it was long forgotten this was a genjutsu.

The blood, the cold air, the sinister laughter, the cold sharp eyes, the wounds, the pain, was all real as far as I am concerned.

I crawled my cold, heavy body over to my little brother and then picked him up with little strength I had while crawling over to a wall and sitting against it. It was warm compared to how I and Sasuke felt.

He opened his eyes a bit, the were a blank grey black color.

"Nii-san, mother and father th-they-"

"Shh don't say another word." I said looking into his blank eyes

"They got you didn't they." Sasuke said looking at me quietly

"..."

"This is the type of world we live in, not living up to expectations, betrayal; these are all punishments giving to us."

"If they would have let me live they would have been proud; if they would have let us live they would have been happier than ever. We would have lived a happy life."

"But being a ninja is the polar opposite of that. It's "kill or be killed" "the hunter or the prey" "survival of the fittest"."

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth." I said furiously

"Were going to die, so let me speak out of authority for a while longer."

"Itachi-nii, what did we do wrong? What went wrong? We had top grades, lived up to expectations and are or were apart of the greatest clan of all time."

"We Uchiha's did nothing wrong yet are punished."

"Sasu-"

"**Selfishness** is what caused this pain right N-nii-san." Sasuke said weakly

He started to drift into unconsciousness as did I.

I put my bloody hand in his hair and ruffled it a bit.

"You did well Sasuke, you were great." I said to no one

"But I'm sorry; there won't be a next time. This pain is too great and I don't think I can go through this again."

Hot tears burned my eyes as I watched my little brother pale in complexion, his eyes closed and he didn't move.

_It was over._

I closed my eyes and then my hand dropped, I was welcomed by darkness and the only thing I regret is that Sasuke could have had a better life.

The genjutsu shattered and Neji aided a crying Itachi.

"N-No please don't take him away." Itachi whispred loud enough for even me to hear in a genjutsu.

"Itachi!"

"Sakura focus!" Neji yelled at me

"H-hai!" I said

**-With Kurenai-**

"I'm sorry Kurenai-san the labor was a failure, you had a miscarriage."

"N-no. He was all I had."

"What am I to do now?" I asked the nurse

"I'm sorry."

I started to cry. Who do I have now? Both my boys left me hear alone.

I cried, but the nurse stayed by my side.

After minutes but what seemed like hours, even days everything became blurry.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like the miscarriage was also too much for your body to handle, plus with the stress of your current mind and the pressure on your body you won't make it.

I say you have about a minute left to live.

"..."

_We'll isn't that convenient; that I get to see you and our son right Asuma?_

_It was quiet so I counted._

**60.**

**59.**

**58.**

_I'm sorry._

_That's all I can say right now Asuma._

**43.**

**42.**

_I was supposed to protect him, he was all we had left and now he's gone._

**35.**

**34.**

**33.**

**32.**

"You must burry him right next to his father understand."

"Yes ma'am."

"I want them to be as close as possible."

"Hai!"

**25.**

**24.**

**23.**

"..."

"Tell my team I'm sorry as well, that I cannot teach them anymore than the pain of losing someone important."

"Hai."

**15.**

**14.**

"Tell Asuma's team that I'm sorry, I hope they will live long healthy lives."

"Hai."

**10.**

**9.**

**8.**

**7.**

"Tell Shikamaru it's all up to him now, I leave all of our lives up to him."

"Hai."

**5.**

**4.**

"Would you at least like to know his name would have been?"

"..."

**3.**

**2.**

"It was Akaikishi. It means Crimson Knights. He was my knight, they both were and now I get to go see them right now."

_1._

"..."

"It was a great name ma'am."

Kurenai now was unconscious and the genjutsu shattered.

I used the last bit of chakra to summon Yue to carry me and Kurenai-sensei to my apartment in Konoha

And Neji carried Itachi with us.

_That was a bit much; I hope I didn't over do it._

**Oh shit you might have caused them mental stress.**

_I didn't mean to._

**I know Sakura. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, **_**me and my big ass mouth!**_

**-Days later-**

"Itachi hasn't woken up?" I asked

"No he hasn't."

"Kurenai-sensei?" I asked concerned

"She said that she wanted to see Asuma and her child.

_I think I may have over done it._

"Where is Itachi Shizune?" I asked worriedly

"He is in the room Shikamaru was in."

"Is still Shika still there?" I asked getting up

"Yes he is tending to Itachi along with Neji."

"Thanks how's Konan?" I asked

"She went along with Kurenai."

"Okay I'll be back, make yourself some tea and relax."

"Yes." Shizune said smiling

I walked into the room and saw Shika with his hand over Itachi's forehead.

I looked to see Neji laying on one of the two couches in the room, it was black and he had bandages on his hands and feet, his head was bandaged to and his eyes had patched over them.

"He strained his eyes a bit but they should be fine after a bit more rest. Itachi is still unconscious but he keeps crying." Shikamaru said staring at me

I pulled a chair over on the other side of the bed and sat by him.

I looked at Itachi sadly.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"What if he never wakes up?" I said worry written all over my face

"I wouldn't say that Saku, he is a tough man. He is apart of Akatsuki, he wouldn't be taken down that easily especially not by a genjutsu which is his strong point. A man of his caliber wouldn't suffer like this and wouldn't give in to an illusion."

I looked at Itachi's face scrunch in discomfort and I threw myself at him, holding his upper body tightly and I cried.

"I shouldn't have done it!"

"Saku-"

"Do you know what I did Shika." I whispered

"I trapped him in his own mind with my twisted thoughts jammed in there."

"I made his parents kill him and a younger Sasuke."

"His little brother Sasuke who means the world to him."

"I made Sasuke die in his arms, who was killed by his own two parents. I made Itachi go through all that pain. I made Itachi's parents find out his true motives; made them feel Sasuke was a nuisance and Itachi was a traitor."

"That night was crimson, the floors were crimson, both Itachi and Sasuke's hands crimson, his parents feelings_, crimson_."

"The pain...**crimson**."

"Everything about that memory was a nightmare and I used it against him."

"I'm sorry Itachi, I'm so sorry Itachi. Why? Why did you go through all that when you could have easily broken through that? Both you and Kurenai could have broken through _that."_

"Now Itachi will have to face the current day and memories of his slaughtering his whole entire clan including his mother and father. He will have to go through painful memories of his little brother hating him, despising him and wanting to kill him all over again. He'll have to live with the fact that his parents may never forgive him."

"But now both Sauske and Itachi are on good terms right?" Shikamaru asked confused

"Yes but the memory will never fade, the pain won't subside."

"Yet why did you both suffer?"

"**WHY**!" I yelled angrily

"Because..."

I gasped and looked at Itachis bandaged but emotionless face.

"We couldn't get through it; whether we wanted to or not."

"It wouldn't release until we feel unconscious. Literally. We had to suffer to get through what you were feeling as well."

"Those illusions made us stronger believe it or not." Itachi said looking into my watering eyes.

"Yes it was tough even for us but that just means that you have gotten stronger and we need to train more."

"Stop crying Sakura."

He reached up wiping my face.

"B-but you cried!" I said crying a little more

"..."

"I did no such thing." Itachi said looking at me seriously

"Yeah you did." I nodded

"I did not." Itachi said again

"Yeah you did." Shikamaru said arms crossed

"I did not." Not looking at none of us now

"You did."" Neji said still lying down

"When did you wake up Neji?" I asked him

"..."

'Shut your mouth or I will kill you all." Itachi said glaring at the wall in front of us

"But-"

"I'm going to bathroom."

I watched Itachi get up while slamming the door.

"Did you get in on tape?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I sure did." Neji said smirking

"Neji you are a life saver. This will be great blackmail." hugging him

"But weren't you just crying because you put him through _pain_." Shikamaru said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah but this totally different." I said giggling

"You are a demon you know that." Shikamaru said smiling a bit with his eyes closed

I put up two fingers in the form or a **V **and smiled.

"Next is Taijutsu." Shikamaru said

"My weak point huh." I said frowning

"Yes but weak points are to be surpassed." Neji said

"Hai."

**Sorry it took so long to update. I really have no excuse. But please forgive me.**

**I do not own any of the moves used by Neji in this fic! I do not own anything but the plot! **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little gloomy, but we have to get serious at some point! It will go back to happy, bubbly and funny soon. I promise. But did you like the chapter.**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE!**

**Please!**

***spell checked recently 2013**

**Read and Review!**

**Akasaku123!**


	50. Perverted fun after a while!

**So I'm updating again. I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to tell you guys that are very disappointed in me; that even though I haven't been updating at all I hope you will stick to this story til' the end. I've kept you waiting far too long and I shouldn't have done that. I hope that I can keep this promise and update every day or so. After this fighting arc their will be the big battle and then a few more chapters with funny Akatsuki and Sakura moments. ***

**Hey if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me, I may not be able to write about them as good as you want me to; so don't expect to much okay.**

**I hope you review later and VOTE ON MY POLL please!**

Re-cap: "Next is Taijutsu." Shikamaru said

"My weak point huh." I said frowning

"Yes but weak points are to be surpassed." Neji said

"Hai." End Re-cap.

Itachi came back moments later.

"If you speak of anything that happened with the genjutsu I won't just kill you mentally, you will die physically by my hands, understand."

"H-hai." we all stuttered

"I'll head back to the base if we are done-"

"You just woke up; you should rest more; what the hell is the rush?" I asked glaring

"Why are you cursing at him Saku?" Shika asked me while yawning

"Because he is pissing me off." I said yawning after him

"Lay back down." I said pointing to the bed

"I don't take orders."

"Lay. Back. Down." I growled

"No I sai-"

"I SAID REST!" I yelled

"Do it man!" Shika said after covering his ears

"I don't have time."

I then jumped on Itachi, and pushed him down on the bed with my butt.

"What do you think you're doing woman?" Shika asked shocked

"I'm making him rest." I said with my arms folded

"He won't do as you say if you force him." Neji said sitting up

"I don't care, he needs to rest."

"He should at least rest while I do my Taijutsu training; if he is a good boy I might let him supervise." I said smiling

_Did she just say "if I'm a good boy?" Does she want me to kill her?_

"Do you want to shorten your life" Itachi stated threateningly

"Stop threatening me, it doesn't work. Do you know how long I've been with you guys; besides I have two witnesses."

"One is too lazy to report anything and the other is practically blind."

"So what, do you know what influence I have here?" I said looking down at him

"You have none." he said nonchalantly

"Stop your nonsense and rest, you know me and how stubborn I am so give up already." I said blushing

"I will not."

"I'll bring Sasuke over."

"..."

"I'll tell him to spend some time with you; but you cannot say anything about me training. If he finds out I'm holding you fully responsible."

"Wha-"

"No actually, Shika, Neji you watch them both for me."

"But I want to sleep. After training with you, then waking up only to find out I had to take care of Itachi-san and Neji I haven't had any time to myself. Isn't this cruel and unusual punishment Saku?" Shikamaru said laying his head down

"Ah then Neji." I said looking at him

"Do you really think I can watch the two Uchiha brothers with my eyes bandaged like this?"

"Aish- do what you want, I'm going to start my training." I said getting off of Itachi

"Shouldn't you rest yourself, you just got back from both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu training back-to-back?" Shika said his head bolting up

"I'll be fin-"

I saw black before I could even realize what was happening.

**-A couple hours later-**

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's just exhausted, after training intensely with you Shika; didn't she go right to Genjutsu training. Besides in that training not only was she fighting in a genjutsu she also had to release it, then cast two more genjutsu in one while also maintaining enough chakra to have her familiar carry her and Kurenai here while she was unconscious back here."

"To think she had that much chakra is simply amazing."

"She needs more than rest, I seriously think Lady Tsunade should come check her out, but she would throw a fit if she finds out we told Lady Tsunade about how reckless she has been, I doubt Lady Tsunade doesn't know about this anyways, it's no use keeping it from her when she may already know." Shizune explained

"She doesn't know, and she won't know."

"Sakura you're awake." Shizune said

"Yeah and I should be heading to Taijustu training n-"

"If you get up I'll tear your stupid legs off!"

"My lady!" Shizune said

"Step aside." Tsunade said walking towards Sakua while kneeling down

"Do you want me to beat some sense into you little girl, do you want to see me at my grave so soon?"

"Why the hell are you so damn reckless?" Tsunade asked

"I-I'm sorry my lady."

"What am I to do with you huh Sakura." She said knocking me on my head

"..."

"How about this..."

"You just don't feel right without training right."

"Hai"

"Then while you're resting you should work on your medical training with me and Shizune."

"..."

"Actually my lady how about we all take a break from this training I'm sure the Akatsuki would like to take a break, both Konan and Itachi can go back with Sakura to the Akatsuki base and Ino, Kankuro, Kakashi and Yamato can take a break from baby sitting Naruto and the others."

"I think that's a great idea, then I can get some sleep and Neji can heal too." Shika said stretching

"Ah but-"

"No buts." Neji warned

"Ah- fine."

I sighed in defeat and went to go tell Itachi to come on.

"But I wanted to see Sasuke." Itachi whined

"Do you have a brother complex?" I asked smirking

"I have no such thing, if that comes out of your mouth again I'll tear it off." Itachi warned

"Tear what off?"

"Your mouth, are you _slow_?" he asked me with a eyebrow raised

"No I'm not, let's just hurry and go get Konan."

"Konan already left for the base after she left Kurenai-san."

"Well let's go anyway, I'm sure Shizune could use some rest too, she's been taking care of all of us." I said smiling

"Thanks Shizune". I bowed and walked out the door, Itachi did the same and we left together.

We hurried so we could tell Pein about my progress and so we could tell everyone else that we can take a break, but only for a couple of days.

I left for my room after that.

"Make me lunch bitch!"

"Not the first person I wanted to see." I said knowing it was Hidan

"Well get use to it honey."

"You either." I could just hear his sharky smile

"I just want a sandwich." Itachi said walking away

"I want something hot." Sasori said smiling

"I want something fuckin' cold." Hidan said leaning on the wall

"Nothing expensive." Kakazu said

"I want something raw." Both Kisame and Zetsu said

"I want something colorful un."

"Why do you all want something different?" Konan asked

"Can't you make my life just a bit easier huh?" I asked

"NOPE!" They all said smiling

"I really hate you all so damn much." I said sneering

"Okay for you Itachi and turkey and tomato sandwich." I handed it too him as he left

"For you Sasori, sweet and sour pork pipin' hot." He sat down and started eating

"You hidan..." I said sneering

"..."

"Ice..."

"Here you go!" I said walking away laughing

"I will fucking kill you!" As he chewed the ice

"Nothing expensive Kakazu here you can have two hotdogs." I said handing the plate to him

"For Zetsu and Kisame sushi." I handed them two platefuls.

"You really want me to eat sushi?" Kisame asked with a eyebrow raised

"Well you said you eat sushi only on special occasion, this _is_ one. I'm back for what seems like days and it's the first day you guys have had lunch in a while right?" I asked

"Besides I don't see Zetsu complaining." I said pointing to him

**"Exactly so stop being a bitch and eat up."**

_"It'll be all gone by the time you stop whining."_

"I hate you both." Kisame said while eating a tuna sushi.

"Love you too fish face." I said smiling and patting him on the back

"Something colorful hmmm." I said thinking

"How about some macaroons I got from my house." I said pulling them out from the fridge

"Really un." He asked happily

"Yeah I had two already, I don't want them anymore, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, orange and grape those are colorful eat up!" I said giving them to him

"Thanks un!" He said smiling even more

"Okay don't bother me anymore you bastards." I said trying to walk away

"Actually since we have nothing to do and you seem to be on a break of some sort how about we go on a ski trip." Kisame said while chewing

"A what? How the hell are we going to pay for that?" Kakazu said finishing up his last hotdog

"Is money all you ever think about?" I asked shaking my head

"Yes it is, is it a problem?" Kakazu asked me sarcastically

"Fuck yeah it is!" Hidan yelled

"Pay me 5 dollars and I'll actually consider giving a damn." Kakazu said back

"I'll tear your fucking face off." Hidan yelled again

"Try me you bastard, I'll trade your head in for some good cash and get you back while smashing your face in making it hard to tell who you are and sell you all over again." Kakazu said sneering

"I'm immortal bastard; you can do that as much as you want I won't give a fuck." Hidan said while chewing his 5th cube of ice

"You know that your just giving him permission to violate you, sell you just to get money while doing it however many times he wants and you didn't just make a fool of yourself just now but you also gave Kakazu a free ticket to get more money and never change his ways of _only thinking about money_." I explained

"So basically that whole damn argument was just pointless." I said afterwards

"So is your mother fucking face bitch." Hidan yelled his face red

"I'll tear your penis off when your sleep and give it to Kakazu.' I said glaring at him

"That's one thing I won't touch or sell no matter how much you offer up." Kakazu said with a disgusted face

"Damn Hidan, you must be really-" Kisame started to say

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I warned him

"I was just going to say _dirty_, goodness." Kisame said laughing

"Hey sunshine, come sit on Papa's lap." Sasori said while patting his leg

"Don't make me shove a whole block off wood down your throat Sasori." I said my arms crossed

"You know what un, I find your language very foul." Deidara said with crumbs all over his face.

"Shove it ass wipe." I said rolling my eyes

"I'll kill you little girl un." He sneered

"Why does everyone feel the need to threaten me today? I'm not scared of you okay." I said looking away from them

"Everyone stood from their seats aside from Itachi and Kakazu.

"You know you just put that on yourself." Kakazu said shutting his eyes

"Huh?" I said confused

"I would feel the need to get up as well because I _do_ feel insulted because I threaten you today but I don't feel like doing what they are about to do." Itachi explained

"Eh?" I said still confused

"You should run." Kakazu said washing his dishes

I looked in their eyes which glinted quite dangerously.

"Uh-" I stuttered

"Get. Her!" The growled

I was chased all around the base for 2 minutes before not seeing anyone.

"I'm going out for a bit." Pein yelled out

"I'm going with him." Konan yelled

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously

"We have to go take care of some business with the Mizukage." She told me

"Okay come back soon please." I said a little scared of being left alone with "_them_".

They left and I looked around carefully only to be grabbed and pulled into a room.

It was dark but 5 pairs of eyes stared back.

I was pulled and thrown on a hard table. Metal bars held down my arms and legs.

I looked around to see them all smiling dangerously.

"You should be scared Sakura-chan, very scared un."

"Ah-" I said realizing where I was

"You know you hurt our pride by saying that sunshine." Sasori said smirking evilly

"Now that your trapped we can do anything we want to you right?" Kisame said smiling

"No you bastards, if you touch me you are signing your death wish." I threatened

"Hmm." they all chorused

Zetsu hand reached for my leg.

"Don't touch me." I glared

"Who's going to stop me?" Zetsu said deeply

I paused you know how in dramas you wait for someone to burst into a room and say "I am" all cool and shit.

It never fucking came.

_Dammit._

"ITACHI! KAKAZU! Come help me you bastards." I yelled out

"Oh that was scary Sakura-chan." Hidan said while laughing

_**Did he just call me Sakura-chan?**_

"Who are you talking to Sakura?" Kisame asked while looking around

"No one, just untie me!" I said blushing

"Not until we have a little fun." Sasori said

My shirt was lifted to show my stomach.

A hand reached out.

_GENJUSTU!_

"Cover her eyes, she's planning to use a genjutsu un." Deidara yelled out

"I'm on it." Kisame said smiling

Before I could gather enough chakra my eyes were covered. If they don't look into my eyes I can't cast the genjustu.

"Dammit!"

"This is convenient too, because that way she won't know who is touching her or not then we can get away with anything. She can't kill us all." Zetsu said

_And why can't I?_

"Yeah un." Deidara agreed

"Let the secret-rape commence." Hidan said

"You shouldn't use that word so lightly." I said

"You're worried about a word?" Sasori asked me

"What?" I said confused

"You're a **weird** girl you know that." Zetsu said

A finger traced a name on my stomach that sent shivers all up and down my body.

B-E A-F-R-A-I-D.

_I'm not!_

_Not a good day to wear spandex shorts._

"Her legs are so smooth."

"Lick them."

"Ah- don't do that!" I yelled out blushing

"Who ever listens to Hidan anyway." I said to myself

_No one would have the audacity nor the man pride to lick my legs so it was Deidara and his horny little hands._

_My necked was kissed all over and then bitten._

"OW!" I yelled out. I could feel the blood trailing down my neck, and then I could feel the blood being licked off.

_Sinister laugh, his tongue licking his lips, it's the sick bastard HIDAN!_

My stomach was then kissed all the way up to wear my shirt stopped when it was lifted.

_I could feel his sharp teeth, it had to be Kisame._

**Or Zetsu.**

_But I'm positive Zetsu wrote "be afraid" on my stomach. _

"Ah Enou-" I said while trying to squirm

I was kissed.

_Hard._

I couldn't breathe.

_Think Sakura think._

_Think about this kisses that you had before._

**I'm sorry **_outer_ **but I really can't control myself if I being kissed like this.**

**Inner** _don't give in, help me think_.

_They all have a taste when they kiss me._

**He's forceful.**

_They all are at some point._

**A great kisser.**

_"The all are!" I said blushing _

**He tastes like chocolate.**

_Ah-_

"S-top kissing me you p-pervert!" I yelled while swinging my head side to side

"Not a chance!" He said

**That arrogant way of talking.**

_It's Sasori._

I cannot breath.

**This kiss is amazing.**

_Shut up, his tongue is in my mouth. I'm practically getting my mouth raped and that's all you're thinking about._

**Even though we found out its Sasori what can we do but enjoy it.**

So I did for a while but thought up a plan to.

Kissing back I felt power return to me, my mouth guiding his, his mouth guiding mine. Our minds coming together as we kissed. I felt power come back to me. So I broke out my legs my arms came next and I swerved and then Sasori was under me. _What the hell has gotten into me?_

I took of the blindfold only to see shocked eyes.

"I w-will kill you a-all." I snarled dangerously

"**One by. one."**

"**A very slow painful death."**

"Sasori." I said while glaring

"You're first."

Everyone ran while leaving Sasori to die. Some friends.

They could hear screams of pain, something cracking, leaking and then nothing after a while.

I shut the door looking for my next prey.

_My legs still wobbly._

**Best. Kiss. Ever!**

_My face still red._

**He's good, really good.**

_My mind fucked._

**Not to mention our mouth.**

_And I think I'm impure._

**We've lost our innocence long ago**.

_Shut the hell up will ya'!_

I found Deidara in the middle of the walls.

"I got you man whore!" I yelled glaring

"Who are you calling a man whore un!" Deidara said still in between the walls

"You licked my legs you bastard." I sneered

"I did not un!" He denied

"Come here", I grabbed him by his hair and then threw him on the floor; stepping on his hands which were tongue side up.

"Ah- don't do that." he said looking up at me pleading with his eyes, pink adorned on his adorable little face

"You seem a little sensitive _**Deidara-chan**_."

"I am not." he said turning pinker

"You're blushing." I said smirking

"Are your hands something else?" I asked him curious as to why he was blushing while squatting down to his level.

"No!" he denied strongly

"Should I torture you then?" I asked smirking evilly

Getting up I grinded my foot on his hand longer only to watch him get redder and redder.

"What kind of sick pervert are you?" I said blushing

"My hands are my life. You cannot hurt them." He pretended to cry

I linked my hands with his and fed them fierce chakra; he then passed out there on the spot. That's just sick I could say that those hands are dangerous and are really the only things I am afraid of in this house.

"Next victim."

I found Hidan in one of the bathrooms.

"Get your ass over here you slutty little bastard!" I yelled

"I like it when you talk dirty." Hidan smirked at me while licking his lips

"You really sicken me." I said disgusted

I'm sure everyone heard the screams of pain and pleasure.

I'll kill him, revive him, kill him again, revive him and then I'll make him kiss Kakazu and Tobi then he'll really die.

I kicked him, he laughed. Punched him, he l_aughed_. Tied his hands and legs up pinned him up against the shower; I took the shower head and sprayed him from head to toe with ice cold water.

He laughed again while shivering.

_Is there anything that can get to him?_

**Uh-**

_Nothing?_

**"..."**

_Anything?_

**Let me fucking think.**

**Ah- he likes to be in control and since his hands are tied he can't get you pinned, grab you forcefully or anything.**

_You're right._

I kissed him, hard. Harder than he would kiss me. I made sure he couldn't breathe. He was still soaked, I open my eyes only to see his eyes open wide; shocked. I let him breathe he panted. His face red, I smirked evilly and kissed him more.

By now "**I**" had taken over.

That bitch, she just wanted to kiss him because he looked vulnerable. This bitch is gonna get me killed for this. She kept going. _My_ or **her** tongue entered his mouth that's when his eyes closed and he got more into it, his hands were beginning to get loose from the intensity so I had to grab his hair. It made no difference. If anything it made him wilder.

_You stupid bitch, don't you know he is a hardcore M!_

**A what?**

_You're the horny, perverted side of me and you don't even know what that is._

"_Stop this_, my feelings were pure and **she** was sucked back into my subconscious. I panted, he panted. And then he laughed hard. Loud. Chaotically.

**Isn't this like that time with Kakazu when you had to get Kisame and Zetsu to hold him down?**

_Yeah he was defiantly scary that time, I never want to see that again._

**Me either.**

_It's your fault bitch, you riled him up!_

**What do we do?**

I kicked him in the torso and ran. I came back with his scythe.

"If you don't calm down I'll break it." I threatened a little scared

"But you made me this way. You kissed me. Tied me up. Made _me_ red. Made me wild, you showered me in cold water. Made me breathless. Pulled my hair, kicked me in my torso and then threaten me. You really are my kind of girl. You're all I want" He exclaimed

"I will break this piece of scrap metal." I said

I started to bend it.

"No!" He yelled out

"**Don't you dare**." he glared at me

"And why not?" I asked smirking

"I'll be good." He said sighing in defeat

"Oh really." I said with my eyebrow raised

"Yeah just don't break my weapon." he said looking up at me softly

"Fine." I said exhaling

**Should you really listen to him, is he really that trustworthy?**

_I'm sure of it, his weapon is to precious for him to do anything stup-_

His ropes snapped in an instant.

"I'm not an Akatsuki member for nothing; I know how to get out some ropes and deceive some people. You are a bit **naive** aren't you?" He said smirking evilly

**You are naive, dumb ass!**

I was advanced on; the door was still wide open.

I could run and that exactly what I...

"..."

_Tried_ to do. I was caught.

**To easy.**

Forcefully kissed.

**Predicted. **

Hair was grabbed.

**Expected.**

-Hidan's POV-

The bitch was good, I didn't expect her to get my scythe and use it against me.

But moments before the scythe was dropped and I was kissing her yet again. "Is she really this fucking weak, I could rape her if I wanted t-"

"What was that about raping me if you wanted to?"

"Did I speak out loud?"

"Yeah you did but you know what, that's the not the fucking issue here."

I was slammed against the wall where the mirror was, it cracked and blood was spilled.

"You like it huh." She smiled at me but her eyes say she was scared

"Heh. Yes every bit of it." I smiled back at her

She kissed me hard, feeding a black chakra into me that I could sense, but even then I could only sense black and then my vision became fucking black.

Black, black, black that's all I could fucking see and feel. Then I was out like a light.

**-Sakura's POV-**

That was fucked up. How could that even happen.

"You- Sakura how could you even-"

"You know what forget it, find the other traitors." I said walking out of the bathroom

I found Zetsu hiding in the garden.

I grabbed his hair and shoved his face is some soil while watering it, I then set it in his garden under a big tree, he then laid there until I, Pein or Konan would get him.

I left to go find Kisame.

But not before yelling: "I am not afraid you sick fucker"

I found Kisame, hiding in his room.

Typical Kisame.

"I will hurt you." I said glaring at him

"Don't kill me little girl." He said sitting on the floor drinking

"I was just going along with the plan." he said with his hands up

"You fucking violated me you pervert." I yelled

"I know I'm sorry." He said looking at me

"..."

"Is what I should say, but I'm a man too, I have needs. And what I needed was some Sakura action." he said laughing

I ran towards him jumping towards him and I head locked him with my legs.

"Surrender!" I yelled

"NEVER!" he yelled back at me

"Surrender Kisame!" I yelled again

"No pinky, you can't make me." He said

So the pressure got tighter and tighter as time went by and he soon passed out even though he did put up a pretty good fight, I have a big bruise on my inner thigh and my head is killing me, I didn't know when her couldn't breath he's always blue though even while I was choking him.

"Ah whatever, time to go beat up Kakazu and Itachi." I said dusting my hands off while getting up.

I found them both on the couch reading two different books.

I was mad and I was going to get revenge.

"Why didn't you help me you asscracks." I yelled angrily

"Didn't want to get involved." Itachi said nonchalantly

"Didn't feel like it, too much work." Kakazu said even more so

I aimed to kick Kakazu but he caught my leg I swerved around to slap Itachi but he caught my hand. I as thrown down on the couch and pinned down by both of them.

Greedy green eyes, intense red eyes. I shouldn't cross my line; I just barely got out of being raped just moments ago.

"I surrender, I give up. Let's just go skiing." I said sighing

"It's already nightfall Sakura." Itachi said looking at me

"Why would we go during nighttime, it's dangerous." Kakazu said he too looking at me

"So you mean I just wasted a whole day with these fools." I said

"Yes you did." They said nodding

"But it's not like we can't go tomorrow morning, we still have a couple of days left." Itachi said smirking

"I guess your right." I said nodding

"..."

"But um, can I get up now, your stares are kinda-" I said embarrassed

"Uh uh uh Sakura, we should have a little bit of fun before we let you go." Kakazu said smirking

"I'm not sure I like this." I said looking at the both of them back and forth

"You're not supposed to it's for our enjoyment." Itachi said smirking as well

"And it doesn't cost me a thing." Kakazu said

"You both are sicker than the others." I said

"You know us so well." Itachi said smirking evilly before nodding at Kakazu.

**I'm sorry if this was a disappointment, but I had fun writing it. I haven't written anything about Sakura getting violated in a long time hehe kinda embarrassing but I'll get used to it again. I hope this helped with the humor and romance. It's a little perverted but I like it so hey! Anyways I hope you review and it seems as though the Akatsuki are going on a ski trip next chapter. **

**Of course Sakura can't go anywhere with the Akatsuki without something bad or perverted happening so stay tuned.**

**I'm sorry it' so short but I was doing this at 2:40 am on a school night! XD**

**READ and REVIEW! **

***2013**

**Make sure to VOTE I'm BEGGING!**

**Akasaku123!**


	51. To the Resort!

**I'm sorry for the long wait you guys. It's been a while huh. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Is there gonna be more perverted happenings in this chapter? This is like fillers for my story. What a bother. -_-**

**There will be chapters based on SakuraXeveryone, or SakuraX a certain someone. Remember this is a SakuraXmulti fic so I do whatever I feel. I love Sakura. Yeah sorry to disappoint, I'm one of those types who pair up their favorite character with everybody! hehe.**

Re-cap: "You're not supposed to; it's for our enjoyment." Itachi said smirking as well

"And it doesn't cost me a thing." Kakazu said

"You both are sicker than the others." I said

"You know us so well." Itachi said smirking evilly before nodding at Kakazu. End Re-cap.

Sakura was being held down by both of their individual weights. She didn't like it. She didn't want to like it. But...

_Why must I always be the one to suffer?_

Kakazu picked up Sakura by the waist and threw her over his shoulders with ease.

Both Itachi and Kakazu smirked.

"Now shall we go?"

"Where the fuck are we going you little bastards!"

"..."

Sakura, Itachi and Kakazu walked by a passed out Deidara, a blue Kisame, well more blue than usual, a wet and bloody Hidan, they could see Zetsu under the tree with a blank look in his eyes, and a Sasori who was now awake and now struggling to get untied.

Sakura was thrown into her room. Landed on the bed. And was very, very confused.

"Get some sleep little girl." Kakazu said while walking away.

"See you tomorrow, we'll clean up the mess you made before Pein-sama gets back, if he sees this, you'll be murdered, over and over again." Itachi said with a small grin.

"Wha- wait!"

The door closed and she could hear them walk away.

"W-whatever, I might as well get in the shower and get these perverted boys touches off of me."

Sakura striped off her sweaty clothes and turned on her ipod her speakers in her bathroom, started playing "Dance with the devil" by Breaking Benjamin's, she turned on the hot water and started to shower.

Sakura started to hum the tune while washing her hair with her strawberry shampoo.

Sakura got out the shower while drying her hair with a towel; it was now in the middle of the song.

_"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong."_

"Nice song." Sakura left her ipod on while putting on her pajamas and spreading herself across her bed.

She opened her window a bit to let some cool air in.

"I'm not quite sleepy yet." Sakura stepped outside of her room and looked around for some idiots to play pranks on.

She didn't see Deidara, nor did she see the water coming out of the bathroom anymore. She looked into the bathroom and saw that the mirror was repaired, the shower was now clean and the blood wasn't on the floor anymore, she didn't even see Hidan anymore. She looked into Kisame's room to see his fan on rotate and to see him snoring loudly.

Sakura worriedly peeked into the room they had her in and saw that the ropes were now in the trash, and it was clean. She cut the lights back off and walked through the hallway into the living room and saw them all asleep on the couches and chairs that occupied the room.

"How many times must they do this to me?"

She sighed while looking around. "Seems like Konan and Pein aren't back yet."

Sakura without having the slightest clue why started to worry for them. Even more than usual.

"They all are idiots, but it's winter and this base isn't exactly the warmest."

"..."

"The hell! Where's Zetsu? Did they keep Zetsu out there?"

Sakura looked for the window where you could see the big tree and saw that Zetsu still had that blank look in his eyes; like he couldn't care less if he was out in the chilled air under a tree.

"Zetsu!"

She ran back into her room to get a blanket, her robe and some slippers.

"Those idjits!"

Sakura ran out the base quietly to go get Zetsu, how could they leave him out here like that!

"Zetsu! Zetsu."

"Ah Sakura!"

Zetsu looked shocked to see Sakura; almost as if he hadn't expected someone to come out here in this cold air for him.

"Are you okay?"

Zetsu remained shocked; I don't think he could believe it.

"No I'm freezing."

"Those bastards, why didn't they come get you."

"Hmm, not sure."

Serious as always, Zetsu continue to stare at Sakura intensely.

_How come she was able to accept us so easily, she stayed with us; didn't judge us._

**That's just who she is dimwit; she's unlike any other prisoner we've had, that's all there is to it ya' got it, we ain't going to let nothin' happen to her. Not on our lives. **

Sakura pulled for what seem like hours and got him out finally, dragging him along by the collar of his shirt, he still had that blank look in his eyes, he could care less if he was being pulled or dragged.

They tiptoed into the base, and sat the pot by the base door and he sat down in the corner with the big fluffy blanket and fell asleep.

Sakura sighed while shaking her head.

"They can't fall asleep here, they'll catch colds and I am NOT taking care of these _things."_

**Okay who is the heaviest?**

_We'll Kisame is already in his room, so Zetsu._

**But he just fell asleep.**

So what, that's another reason, he was out in the cold, he's more immune to catching a cold faster than the others.

After about 5 minutes of trying to wake him up it wasn't working. "What should I do?"

**Use your chakra.**

_You sure, for something like this?_

**Do you have a better idea genius?**

_Whatever._

Sakura stubbornly covered her arms and legs in chakra, and picked up Zetsu and threw him over her shoulder.

**He isn't as heavy as I thought.**

_Yeah._

Sakura put him in his bed and tucked him in.

"Why do I always end up doing these type of things for them, they aren't babies." I went into the kitchen and got Zetsu a cup of water just in case he catches a fever. I hope not though. How did they survive without me here?

Sakura cut his lights off, while shutting his door quietly and proceeded to get the rest of the idjits. They really are a handful, why can't I just catch a break!

She got Kakazu and Sasori next, and threw them both over her shoulders, dropping Sasori off to his room first, seeing as though he is the most likely to wake up and violate her in his sleep. She wasn't taking the chance. There was absolutely no way.

His room was surprisingly neat. She cut of his light and shut his door quietly only after admiring his collections of oddly cute puppets.

Kakazu's room was the complete opposite. Their was money...

**everywhere.**

Their were calculators, and papers, pens, post it notes and suit cases just sprawled out everywhere. Sakura had to kick everything out the way just to get to his bed. What a pig!

She put him in bed while patting the cover down on him, she lit two candles he had by his bed side while moving all his papers that were on the floor onto the table, all his calculators she put on his desk along with the pens and pencils. All his suit cases she sat by his closet and the money, well she left that alone, she didn't need him accusing her of stealing it. But with all of it just nonchalantly left around his room like this, she's not too sure why theft hasn't come up as an issue yet. I'm sure Deidara and Sasori would get caught trying to steal it but what about Kisame and Hidan, why haven't they try and steal it.

Sakura shut his door quietly and went back to get Itachi and Hidan.

She got Itachi first and walked into his room. His bed was clean and his desk was organized. Expected.

Sakura laid him down on his bed and tucked him in; she looked at his face admiring it slowly. His skin is so smooth, and he looks so peaceful when sleep

"..."

She shut off his lights and shut his door.

Sakura went back to get _him_...scared out of her damn mind. Who the hell wouldn't be?

_Hidan._

"This bastard is out to get me, I just know it."

Sakura picked him up roughly, and she felt him let out a small gust of air.

I am going to do this quickly before he wakes up, because if he does it's all over.

_...Perv!_

Sakura walked into his room only to see his beloved scythe in a plastic case by his window. She looked on his desks to see a bunch of reading materials and scrolls and...

_Glasses?_

_Hidan wears glasses? _

**The fuck?**

_They were black with magenta colored X's all over them_

Sakura put him into his bed and he stirred a bit, while muttering unknown words. She put on his glasses and could practically see out of them herself.

_I guess he isn't blind._

**Well not with all the groping he does to us, if he was blind then we could easily avoid him.**

_True._

Sakura put his glasses back on his desk and cut of his lights while shutting his door.

Last but always least Deidara.

I walked in to see Deidara lying across the couch with his hands mouth side up.

I picked him up and walked to his room.

Walking in his room, something strange amazed me.

Their were sculptures everywhere, sculptures of trees, flowers, orbs, shapes. His desk was covered with jars of different types of clay; his window was filled with clay figures.

He truly is an artist at heart.

I laid him down and while about to cut the lights out; I was pulled back down into someone's arms. Sakura felt warmth, his muscles were pulsing. His breath covered her neck.

"D-deidara you were up?" Sakura asked him while it was pretty obvious he was now awake.

"No un, you woke me up." Deidara said nonchalantly, he embraced her tighter from behind, while lying down.

_No one else woke up; please don't tell me he is a light sleeper. Then it hit her._

"No that's not possible, you couldn't have just woken up, you are a heavy ass sleeper. Remember back when I first joined, I was able to pull off a wide scale prank on you without you even moving so much as a finger."

Deidara blinked slowly while grinning. Then he blew on her neck making Sakura's face quite red.

"Hmm."

Sakura ignored her beating heart and the hairs on her neck that stood up.

"You lair, you were up the whole time."

Deidara's door was closed, and everyone else was sleep.

_What should I do? Sakura's inner voice cried out. He's too close!_

"How long are you going to hold onto me?" Sakura asked quietly

"Til' I feel like letting you go un." Deidara said quietly

"Now?"

"Nope un." Deidara responded cutely.

"And why not?" Sakura asked while trying not to get impatient.

"I feel like holding you, everyone else gets to have fun with you but me un." Deidara said pouting.

Deidara relaxed a little and sighed out of comfort.

"You sound like a child."

"You look like a child un."

"Nice comeback."

"Thanks un."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know that un, I was too."

"Didn't notice." I said sarcastically

Sakura and Deidara's bickering went on for a few minutes, while Sakura noticed Deidara was getting tired. Even though she was getting sleepy herself.

Sakura heard Deidara yawn tiredly.

She yawn after him.

"So will you stay un?"

"..."

Deidara took the silent answer as a yes and started talking.

"You know Sakura-chan, I'm glad you decided to stay with us. You are a very important existence to all of us. We wouldn't have wanted to lose you. You brought back Sasori-danna for my sake; even though you were against it. You showed us that even though we are S-class criminals we should be treated as equals. I hated being stared at. When people were afraid of me, I always wondered when someone would someday _appreciate_ my art and how would they ever accept it if they were always scared. You thought of my art as beautiful and quick, like a _dispelling magic._

I always wanted someone to at least _acknowledge_ my art. Of course I'm not the safest one out of this crazy ass organization but I'm probably the only one who knows how to appreciate the smaller things in life.

You're different from everyone else. You didn't judge based on appearance, you're pretty, always fair, willing to die for your friends, can cook, strong, passionate, always wanting to fight, hilarious, and you have a natural air that makes people want to be around you more, you're naïve, innocent, psycho and you have a damn great right hook.

"..."

"Are you even listening un?"

Deidara leaned over to see Sakura smiling while sleeping.

"She's really a damn handful, how can she just fall asleep while I'm talking un?"

Deidara hugged her one last time and picked her up bridal style, walking her to her room.

"Damn it's freezing in here un."

Deidara set her down on her bed and put the comforter over her small body.

"She has the window open, what the hell is she? It's like 50 degrees outside un!"

Deidara closed her window tightly, while leaving her ipod on, it was now playing "Giving In" by Adema.

While walking out the door Deidara heard Sakura stir in her sleep.

"I heard you Deidara, I'm glad I stayed too. It would have been pretty lonely if I left from this place, don't you agree?"

Deidara looked at Sakura's face and only one of her green orbs were open and starring back at Deidara's.

"Hmm."

Those were Deidara's last words before turning out the lights and shutting the door quietly.

_It's going to be a long day tomorrow un._

**-The Next Day-**

Hidan walked into Sakura's room with a look that looked like he didn't care if he was about to get his ass kicked.

"Wake the fuck up you ass of a girl, and get dressed were leaving in 20."

Sakura opened her eyes to see a blurred vision of Hidan. She moaned in frustration at his sudden and unwanted appearance.

"Why do you always send him in here to wake me? I've been through enough hell and I don't need the dick in here making it worse!

Sakura yelled at no one, but it was aimed at everyone.

Hidan twitched at Sakura's choice of words, without hesitation Hidan yelled back.

"Who the hell are you calling a dick!?"

"Of course it's not _you _Hidan, I'm talking to the imaginary fairies floating around the room you poor excuse of a man."

"I should kill you."

"Get out so I can get dressed."

"Fucker."

"What you say!" I yelled at him

Hidan walked out slamming Sakura's door and loudly shouting out curses.

"He's a dick!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her door aimed at Hidan.

Sakura walked into her bathroom turning up her ipod which was still playing from last night, "Take it out on me: by Thousand Foot Krutch was playing."I really should add a little variety to my ipod."

She got in the shower and stay there for about 15 minutes.

"I need to get ready and eat in the next 5 minutes, I also need to pack. Shit the bitch should have woken me up sooner!" Sakura cursed about Hidan.

I put on a tight long sleeved black shirt, some tight fitted thin material pants which were also black, with a dark green stripe down the middle on each leg, over the pants I put on some puffy pants, which were a grey with a pink stripe. I put of two more shirts which were also long sleeved one of them were white the other was a rose pink. I put on some dark green snow boots and tied my hair up into a messy bun.

2 minutes left, I've known these fluff buckets too long; they'll actually leave me if I'm late. Those bastards have a death wish that I'll grant if they leave me.

I grabbed my black suitcase putting several long sleeve shirts in there, 3 pairs of pants, and another pair of puffy ski pants, I put an extra pair or shoes in there and threw in my shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and lotion. I threw in a brush and my ninja pouch. I tossed in a towel and my toothbrush. I grabbed my pink and grey goggles and put on my Akatsuki ring. I grabbed my cell phone and ipod chargers throwing it into the suitcase. I grabbed my cell phone and ipod and stuff them in my pockets while zipping up my suitcase, I turned off my light slammed my door and ran towards the kitchen, it was dark and I decided to just grab and apple. I did so and ran out the base door, locking it and running towards Kisame's truck. It started up and almost left until I threw my suitcase into the back trunk and jumped into it. I dropped my apple in the process.

"You fags! I should kill you."

"You weren't in the care in 15 minutes like I said." Itachi said while reading his book.

"That bitch Hidan said 20."

"I lied you whore."

Hidan grinned while looking out the window.

Sakura reached over and started choking Hidan, his face was turning the same colors as his eyes.

Itachi while still reading his book decided to ignore the fools. But not before telling Sakura to let go of Hidan with little effort.

"Sakura release the idiot." Itachi whispered in a low tone.

Sakura still held a firm grip.

"Sakura no, don't kill Hidan un." Deidara fiend a worried voice but it came off as encouragement.

"Sakura no, he's apart of Akatsuki we need him." Kisame smiled while saying this in a teasing manner.

"Oh well Hidan we tried." Kisame shrugged his shoulders and smiled

Sakura still was choking him...

Hidan who was still struggling to get out of Sakura's death grip whispered something.

"You bastards want me to die!"

"No we truly don't _need_ you to die." Itachi said, his voice had no real concern in them, it was quite expected though.

Sakura released her grip and started to dust her hands off. While pretending that nothing happen; Sakura started to talk normally with her friends.

"Itachi you do notice he said that you wanted him to die, you didn't deny it."

"You're point."

Sakura nervously laughed at how Itachi voice was so serious.

"Never mind."

"Hold on pinky, were getting out of here." Kisame smiled while starting up the car's engine.

"Hey where is Pein, Konan and the others?" Sakura asked while looking for the other car.

"Kakazu, Sasori, Zetsu are in Pein's truck because Pein and Konan are already at the resort. They went ahead of us while we waited for you un. Deidara explained.

"Oh did you now?" Sakura asked her eyebrow raised although she was secretly happy that they actually waited for her.

"Yes we did un."

Deidara had his eyes closed and his head on the head rest of the backseat.

"No need to bite me head off, calm down Deidara-chan."

"Don't add the chan to the end of my name un!"

Deidara started to rub his knuckles on top of Sakura's head at a very fast pace.

While laughing and joking around with both Deidara and Hidan, Sakura started to get very excited for what was to come. Hidan started laughing and rolled down his window a bit, while rapping his arm around Sakura's shoulders he screamed.

"Let's get the fuck outta here you turds!"

Sakura feeling his excitement, got hyped up herself and rapped her arm around a laughing Deidara. Kisame grinned while taking a peek at Itachi's face; even Itachi had a small smirk on his face as well.

"Let's go KISAME!"

"Where moving out pinky!"

**(A hour or two later)**

"It's so white out here." Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

Sakura and the others checked into the resort first but before they could do anything fun; Kakazu said he had some "_rules"_ to go over.

Typical Kakazu.

They all entered the room Kakazu had rented.

"Yes _oh great lord of money_, what do you need your servants to fetch for you, a couple hundred dollars, maybe a thousand un?" Deidara smiled while standing beside Sasori.

"Very funny, insult my intelligence again and I'll push your ass down the slopes and off a cliff." Kakazu glared at Deidara which made him hide a bit behind Sasori but not before childishly flipping him off.

"Aye I _captain beggar."_ Sakura responded to Deidara's earlier statement.

"You can test my patience as well little girl." Kakazu glared at Sakura but all Sakura did was simply smirk at him. Hidan fed up with Kakazu's existence sighed loudly.

"Just announce the fucking rules already; you're giving me a fucking headache you douche bags."

"Whatever; I have no time to play around with you bunch of idiots I'll hurry up and get this over with, first off don't get yourself killed because you don't know how to ski. You should have taken lessons before coming here. Second anything you do shouldn't cost me a penny. Ski equipment is rentals anyways so no need to buy anything like that. **Don't** go near the gift shop, don't hurt anyone either, I'm sure as hell **NOT **paying for medical bills for anybody. Not even _you _people. And third...if you do end up hurting anybody...take their wallets and bring them to me and any punishments given to you by me will be severely _lessened._

_So selfish._

Kakazu explained very carefully and made sure everyone was listening. He isn't the type to explain things twice. That's just who he is. But of course Kakazu is very obsessed about money as always.

"Understood?" Kakazu said.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison. Pein stood in a corner smirking at Kakazu's rules.

"He could really make a great leader, if he wasn't so damn greedy."

"Now leave." Kakazu said while sitting on one of the chairs.

Everyone else were walking out and going to their respective rooms, Kakazu shared a room with Zetsu, Pein, Kisame and Hidan.

Deidara was with Sasori and Itachi and Sakura was with Konan.

Sakura while smiling patted Kakazu's back.

"Why don't you be more of a stick in the ass than usual Kakazu."

"Sakura, get out." Kakazu said pointing towards the door after shaking off her hand.

Sakura gave Kakazu an annoyed look but huffed and walked out anyways.

After about 3 seconds Sakura stuck her head threw the slide in door where Kakazu and the others occupied the room.

"But Kakazu I want crab tonight." Sakura whined.

"What? Crab costs about 25 dollars a person." Kakazu said shocked that Sakura would even consider trying to get even a penny out of him.

"So what I want it." Sakura said not caring about the strange and cold looks he was giving her.

"No. What the hell do I look like spending 25 dollars each for crab, it won't happen." Kakazu said while crossing his arms and getting out a pen and a calculator that he pulled from the pockets on his pants.

Sakura looked at her feet, her eyes closed, she emitted a dangerous aura. Kakazu in a matter of seconds was out in the pond, butt up and face full of koi fish. His calculator had smashed on top of a rock, and his pen floated on top of the water.

"That son of a b-" Kakazu whispered dangerously while bubbles formed.

"I hope I get those crabs Kakazu..."

"..."

"Or else." Sakura smiled in an intolerant manner. She brushed off her hands and turn towards the door.

Sakura skipped out of their room while humming a soft tune, she smiled like nothing had happened.

"Is she PMS'ing?" Kisame asked while staring in disbelief at Kakazu who still laid face first in the pond.

"Who knows, but I'm assuming that she may be" Zetsu said while eating one of the snacks already in the room.

"You got yo' ass kicked by a girl, Sakura no less, you've gotten fucking rusty Kakazu. Maybe I should beat yo ass' too, get some blood on my hands and give my scythe something to scratch on." Hidan said while laughing loudly.

"You come near me and I'll send your ass so far away you'll be able to count the stars." Kakazu said while dripping and taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom

"Whatever, you're a fucking sissy and you know it." Hidan said while sitting against a wall at the other side of the room.

"Enough." Pein said his eyes full of seriousness.

"Everyone either get ready or get out. I am going to be doing some paper work before I go out so shut the hell up or do something productive you idiots."

"..."

Pein closed his eyes walking his respective corner where their was a small desk, he got out paper work, a stamp and a pen and started his usual work.

"I'm already ready to go out so I'll see you guys later." Kisame said while running out of the room.

**(With Itachi and the others)**

"Sasori-danna, let's go have a race down the slopes, whoever beats the other to the hill has to admit that the other person's art is much more superior to their own un." Deidara said while standing beside the door.

"You're own, bomb head." Sasori said while smirking

"Heh" Deidara laughed a little.

Both Deidara and Sasori ran out, fire blazing in their eyes.

"Both are complete fools."

Itachi stayed in the room with a book and started reading.

_Nothing is better than those two idiots gone._

"Itachi."

"Hn."

_And...here comes another one._

"Guess again..."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, sorry if it's too short. I wanted to upload this before the New Year but never go to it. I am currently ALL into Fairy Tail at the moment and I am re-watching English Dub episodes of Inuyasha. 15th time watching Inuyasha all over again. It's fun! XD**

**Also I do NOT own Thousand Foot Krutch: Take it out on me.**

**Breaking Benjamin's: Dance with the Devil. **

**or Adema: Giving In.**

***2013 spell checked 2 more chapters to go for "spell checking" then I'm going to update this story. Then hopefully I'll get to spell check my other story "Get Lost"!**

**I hope you enjoy, I hope you review as well. Let's have some fun with what the few chapters we have left! **

**Goodbye for now :)**

**With love Akasaku123!**

**XD**


	52. Feelings!

**Hello long time so see, so once again I have neglected to update, I'm so selfish. But I've been having all sorts of ideas for many different stories for many different animes I've watched in my head and I just have to make them into one-shots. But of course, I feel like I'm letting my other readers down when I don't update my original stories. Anyways this is another chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

Re-cap: "Itachi."

"Hn."

_And...here comes another one._

"Guess again..." _End Re-cap_

Itachi looked shockingly towards the room door, only to find a very transparent body in front of him. It was too blurry to make out, but he could be damn sure it wasn't any of his retarded friends, nor was it Sakura. And who in their right mind would come before him in this disguise if they were just coming for idle chat. It had to be someone who didn't want to be seen, heard or even recognized.

"Who are you?"

"Heh, you don't need to know that at this time, but just to re-assure you; we have met before so don't worry, I just came to see how my favorite people we're doing, it seems that you all seem to be having fun. This is the first and last time I will be talking to you like this so no need to get on guard; but you might want to stop slacking off, or you might just find a petal drenched in blood."

The figured sighed and shook his head "Well if you'll excuse me."

Itachi who was still standing, decided it was safe to assume it was either Akihiko or one of his minions. It was so obvious that it's a given that their stupidity was encouraged by unnecessary visits.

Itachi then laughed to himself, sending a text to Pein informing him of what had just happened, then sitting down and reading his book.

**-With Sakura-**

"Ah, this is so cool!" Sakura said while yelling and riding down the hill while stumbling a bit.

Kisame looked up and laughed while drinking his sake "Don't fall you clumsy brat!"

"Shut up, I won't fall, I'm not that clums- ahh!"

Sakura fell face first into the freezing snow.

"Oh yeah you're not fucking clumsy, then I must be fucking half female." Hidan said while rolling his eyes at her; he then proceeded to kick snow in her face but she got up to quickly.

"Shut the fuck up, and at least now you're finally accepting what you are you homo!" Sakura said angrily, while kicking Hidan in the shins.

Hidan winced in pain "Don't make me kill you!" he said while glaring at her

Sakura smirked while waving her ass and sticking out her tongue "try it, you man whore!"

Hidan's eyes were staring at her ass, but he shook it off and glared at her back while pointing "You're the whore!"

This went on for a while until Sasori ad Deidara came speeding past her while shoving each other in the snow and mixing her along with them.

"God, I hate those two!" Sakura said while getting up once again and wiping the freezing snow off her face.

"Hahaha, you have no idea what we had to go through before you came!" Kisame said while laughing

Sakura ended up getting help from Kisame and that whole day she was skiing up and down the hill while smiling.

She then got on the ski lift with Kakazu, occupying the empty space next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura said while staring wide eyed at her green eyes companion.

"Oh nothing, but I wanted to tell you; you have such pretty eyes~" Kakazu said in a sing-song like voice, it also sounded a little muffled.

Staring in shock she blushed "You- you; what the hell!?" Sakura said confused

"Yup, and your face is so pale, it must be really cold out here, and your lips just makes me wanna k-" Kakazu started to say

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked interrupting him

Sakura leaned in while looking in his eyes; they were such a mature green that she couldn't quite get away quick enough.

Kakazu then grabbed Sakura's face and smashed his lips with hers, she was shocked. But after finally being released from her kissing coma like state, she realized that Kakazu was indeed drunk, he must have had some sake before coming up here with her.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I tried releasing myself from him, but he wouldn't budge, he's stronger than usual when he wants what he wants. T-this is crazy, but I like it. Why does it always feel like this? No matter when or where I am, it feels warm and fuzzy whenever it happens no matter who it happens with. Kakazu left no chance for me to slip away and he pulled me in deeper into his kiss. It was warm, moist, soft and sweet; but of course I know them all to well that when they were drunk, it did not last that way. He bit my lip; I gasped giving him the exact opportunity to thrust _his_ tongue into _my_ mouth.

Battle ensued…

I got my ass kicked…

…and I got pissed off and then trying to get a rematch I challenged him again and I won like I knew I would.

We then parted for air and I could feel the blush I on my pale cheeks, and because it was so cold and my skin was so pale I just knew that my face was redder than usual, so I looked to Kakazu who was smirking.

"You son of a bitch, I should kill you" I said while glaring.

"I would take the pleasing offer, but it's time to get off now." I was shock when I saw Kakazu jump off and start skiing down the hill, so I did the same, just not as gracefully as him and I fell down on my ass.

"That bitch!"

I got up and started skiing down, but Kakazu was no where in sight. "That creepy bastard probably used his rape tentacles to swing somewhere like the damn monkey he is!"

The sun was now setting and I could see Deidara and Sasori panting while lying down on their backs in the snow, Kisame was pointing and laughing while drinking his sake, Hidan could be seen trying to chase a little kid into giving him back his Jashin necklace.

I laughed at all of them but I couldn't find Kakazu, _that's good, that bitch knows to hide, because if I find him, I'll wring his little neck and make sure that I'll tie him up with his own little torture devices._

**You liked it, so why kill him?**

_Fuck off inner._

**You liked it~ you liked it~.**

_You're annoying._

**Hey but you love me anyway!~**

I ignored inner and her voice soon faded away, I sighed and rode past the boys.

I told everyone to come eat and we all sat at one large table, fish, meat, vegetables, fruits and drinks were laid all across the table.

"Thank you for the food"

We started to dig in, a couple of minutes into dinner and they were arguing, fighting, cursing and I of course was in the middle of it; for a limited time though, eating and thanking the staff for the food, I walked upstairs and stood outside by the pond for a while, yeah it was cold, but it was a few steps up from being thrashed around and having fish stuck in my kimono, those bastards need some ass whopping, and seriously I'm going to be the one who does it.

I felt someone's presence behind on me only to see, chocolate brown eyes, and blood red hair.

"Sasori, what are you doing?"

"I saw you come up here; you had a very angry look on your face so I thought you came up here trash our room. What's wrong sunshine?"

Looking down I spoke "Nothing really."

"Heh, yeah right; you're easy to see through and you and I both know it." Sasori said while sitting next to me.

"Look you fag, what did you come up here for?"

"Like I said before, I came to see what's up. So spill it." Sasori said getting a serious look in his eyes; his eyes became a darker brown.

I sighed "It's nothing seriously, just a little worried. We'll maybe it's more than that… I sighed and started talking. "Have you ever heard of a ninja being scared. Have you ever heard of a ninja being terrified?"

I looked up at Sasori who had his full attention on me, so I continued.

"I'm terrified, that everything will be taken away from me again, the things that I cherish most. I don't know much about why I feel this way but it hasn't left; since the night my parents were killed. It hasn't left, in fact it has _grown." _

"All my friends in Konoha, all my friends in Suna, and everyone _here._ I keep asking myself will they be taken away from me. Will they disappear?"

"No we-"

I looked up at Sasori, and tears were starting to form, but I'll be damned if I let them fall. Its bad enough I told him I was terrified, I won't have him thinking of me as being weak.

"How do you know!? How do you know exactly how I feel, worrying everyday about what may happen, the what-ifs fill my head up with possible outcomes, possible solutions. Disaster is everywhere whenever I think of what may happen."

"Huh? What are you saying; I know exactly how you feel. My parents…my village, my grandmother…those puppets. What you're feeling is all very well known to me, I've experienced it, first hand. But as I was saying earlier we won't let that happen, and we won't leave you either. Besides we're worrying about something completely different from what you're concerned about. You're worried about us disappearing. We're worried about _you _disappearing. We're not as tough as you think sometimes. Just so you know you aren't alone either. None of us are alone exactly, we have each other, that's pretty much all we need.

I looked up at Sasori and saw the hurt and worry in his eyes, realizing that he may have felt worse than I did, I began to apologize for my actions.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I know it hurt you."

"I guess I need to think about what I say before I say it." I smiled up at him; red tainted my cheeks, my face getting hot. "I'm going to stop running away eventually, just give me some more time; I'm sure it won't take too long." I smiled at him

"Heh, there you go, but for interrupting me earlier and for hurting what _delicate_ feelings I have, plus I had to wait for you to finish talking… you know I hate waiting so you need to be punished." Sasori said while smirking dangerously.

I knew what he meant and tried to back away while acting clueless "Eh? Punished? Really um I was thinking a friendly handshake or maybe we could play some board games."

"Nu-uh, I was thinking something a little more _personal_." My lips were captured yet again for the 2nd time that day. Yet this kiss, was rough, and desired my everything. I _was_ being punished. His kisses more than anyone's were probably torturing to me because I had once hated this guy more than my life, I wanted revenge, and he wanted his.

It felt like days passed by as we kissed, air may have been needed but this was common and we may have grown immune to it. The air. My fears. None of it mattered anymore._ I have to stop running away. _The pulling was needed though, I pulled him, he pulled me and then we parted panting faintly, but it was there, and his big brown eyes stared at me, I looked up to see _it_.

_**The smirk.**_

_Dammit, I got played again._

I said dangerously "You-"

"Hey, hey. No violence in the room now."

I looked up shocked to see Kakazu's smirking face, and his eyes showed he was pretty amused at my predicament.

"**You both will die tonight!"**

**-3rd person POV-**

Sakura glared at the both of them as they backed away slowly; the door flew open quickly and everyone could be seen piling in one by one, Sakura picked up both Sasori and Kakazu and threw them towards the people piling in. Pein, Itachi, Zetsu and Konan, got out the way quick enough, and Kisame, Deidara and Hidan were smushed under them.

Sakura dusted off the non existing dirt on her hands and smirked.

"Hmpf, that'll teach them to mess with my head" Sakura said to herself

Sakura then looked down at the both of them while everyone else was laughing and smiled, while laughing with them quietly.

Everyone didn't seem to notice but Sakura did, someone was watching them. Someone with midnight blue eyes. Someone they all knew. The only person with _those_ eyes.

Sakura could sense him, and her eyes grew blank for a moment, she stumbled a bit but regained her posture without anyone noticing; then her eyes glared over with emotion and the glowed. _A dangerous green._ Then the lights blew out.

"What the-"

"The fuck just happened? Hey somebody grab my fucking scythe, so I can beat some ass!" Hidan said while laughing chaotically

"We can't see you idiot un." Deidara said angrily

"Sakura!" Konan screamed.

"Sakura you alright?" Itachi asked worriedly

They looked around for Sakura as she said nothing and then they saw something that shocked them;, two pairs of eyes in the darkness that were the only source of light they found.

One pair was a bright mesmerizing but shockingly fearful jade, it sent chills up and down their spines and another was a deep enchanting blue. But these eyes were the eyes that sent all of them over the edge. And Sakura was the first to snap.

"…"

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry if it's so short, but I hope you guys review and now I'm off to go update one of my other stories. Bye bye!**

***spell checked**

**Akasaku123.**

_**REVIEW REVIEW!, The poll is still up on my page so vote now!**_


	53. Unexpected Battle!

**So hey guys, I'm updating again, but I feel like crap right now because I'm sick, but I've wanted to update soon so I am. I hope this gets reviews. **

Re-cap: They looked around for Sakura as she said nothing and then they saw something that shocked them, two pairs of eyes in the darkness that were the only source of light they found.

One pair was a bright mesmerizing but shockingly fearful jade, it sent chills up and down their spines and another was a deep enchanting blue. But these eyes were the eyes that sent all of them over the edge. And Sakura was the first to snap.

"…" End Re-cap

Sakura looked around frantically. "Get out here you little bastard!"

"Heh, you know Sakura-chan, it'll be _fun.."_

Sakura looked around the lights were still off and replied to the bastard "What'll be fun?"

_"Ripping…you…apart."_

Pein who had paid no attention to the latter's taunts, found the glowing blue eyes to be suspiciously vivid. Yet he took caution to protect his members; not giving a damn if what he saw was actually there or not.

He then began to chant a very uncommon jutsu, making the eyes disappear. "I guess they weren't actually there after all." Sasori said while finally getting the lights to come back on.

"He's testing us; he is really starting to piss me off un." Deidara said while punching his hand

Sakura sighed while going to sit down outside and look up at the moon.

Pein then focused his attention on everyone in the room while quickly taking a glance towards Sakura while sighing "Everyone we are going back tomorrow, understood."

Everyone disappointedly sighed while responding to their leader with a small drawn out "Hai".

**-Sakura's POV-**

Everyone continue to argue, play around and piss me off here and there but soon after they all fell asleep.

I was still gazing up at the full moon…

_Until…_

"Sakura."

I looked back into bright crimson eyes.

"Itachi?" I looked at him and turned around towards him

"Yeah, what are you doing still here?" Itachi said while leaning against the door frame arms crossed

"Well nothing much, while you all were still goofing around I was packing, since we are going back home early." I said nodding

Itachi chuckled a bit "Uh Sakura, I meant why are you still in the guys room?" _Damn that stupid chuckle again._

"I heard that." Itachi said looking down at me expectedly

!

I looked around confusedly and remembered after I finished packing I came back in the guys room and sat right back down without thinking.

"Holy shit!" I screamed softly while trying to change the subject.

"Ah—, uh…um sorry Itachi gotta run." I said while blushing and getting up quickly

I tried stepping over everyone but the embarrassment was too much, I ended up stepping on Deidara's long hair, kicking Hidan and tripping over Kisame which resulted in grunts, groans and occasional cursing. I quickly opened the door and ran out.

"…"

**-The Next Morning-**

We made it back to the base safely and I went to my room, unpacking and then taking a shower.

I soon got out and felt a pair of hungry eyes aimed at me.

I looked behind me and saw that Hidan was staring at me, while licking his lips.

"What the fuck Hidan, why the hell are you here!?" I asked angrily gripping my towel and backing away towards my bathroom door.

"To see me some naked fucking Sakura, why else would I be here, of course if something _else_ were to go down, I would have to decline the fucking staring and go right to the sex.

"GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I yelled while blushing.

"No, I think I'll just keep staring and then eventually start to come your way trying to get you in bed, by fucking force if necessary and if that doesn't work I have many fucking plans to go through which ranges from plan A-Z." Hidan said while smirking.

I sighed, "It's like talking to a fish" I said shaking my head

"I don't agree you bitch, I'm much hotter." Hidan said while pointing to himself

Shaking in anger I yelled "GET OUT!" while pointing to the door.

"Hehe, not…fucking…happening." Hidan said slowly while walking towards me even more slowly.

Hidan started swinging his big ass scythe at me. _This guy is fucking nuts, which species gave birth to him!? I can see why he became a rogue; no one wanted this little bastard!_

"Ahahahahaha! Come here! Get on the bed dammit, scream my name bitch!" Hidan said while chasing me around the room.

"Fuck off!" I dodged, jumped, ducked behind things and threw my towel at him. Good thing I had on bra and panties but…that just urged him on even more.

I tripped and his scythe came towards me in a fast rapid motion, I rolled under my bed and high tailed towards the door escaping from the psychopath and exposing myself to even more potential danger.

"Ah Sakura-chan is in her panties un." Deidara said while checking me out.

"Whoa Sunshine if you wanted to have intercourse with me you could have just told me, but the more people that know your mine the better." Sasori said while putting his hand under his chin in a thinking position and nodding while looking at me.

"Stop standing there and help me!" I said while pointing towards a crazy Hidan and running for my life.

Smirking while watching his hand mouths lick their lips Deidara said "Heh, how about we chase her too un."

"Sounds good to me, whoever catches her first can do whatever he wants." Sasori said while running towards her

"The fuck are you talking about, I found her first, she's with me you fucking fags!' Hidan yelled while trying to cut down both Deidara and Sasori at the same time.

"Like I said, you better start running faster because if I get her first, she's coming with me." Sasori said while smirking.

"Are you fucking kidding me, like hell I will." I said while picking up my pace.

I started running faster and zoomed past Kisame and Zetsu who were eating in the kitchen.

They stopped talking and looked around confused next thing I knew, the group of running boys grew and my pace dropped but I'll be damned if I get caught by these perverts.

After running for about 30 minutes I ducked into a nearby vacant closet and hid there before any of them could find me I tried to catch my breath.

I saw through the crack of the closet door and could see that the group had grown. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame were now running trying to find me.

I sighed out of relief and began to step out…that is until I saw both Kakazu and Itachi walk down the hallway while smiling at their idiotic friends, I tumbled back into the closet while covering my mouth in a hurry and even holding my breath so as to not make noise with something as unnecessary as breathing; because that luxury could very well kill me**. Breathing? Could kill you? Wow.**

_Shut up Inner._

I watched Kakazu stop along with Itachi and then they focused their attention to the closet I was hiding in. I began to lose vision as I refused to breathe until they walked away.

I tumbled out of the closet while struggling for air, I was breathing deeply and then began to get up and look around until I saw a smirking Itachi and Kakazu and a chaotic group of maniacs behind them while panting.

"You're all bitches." I said while glaring at them.

They all grinned while yelling "Get HER!"

_Fuck my life._

I began running until Zetsu came up from under the ground and grabbed me by the waist.

"Ah—, Zetsu." I said while grabbing onto him so as to not fall.

"**I've caught her dickwads**." I heard a deep voice, black Zetsu was talking at the moment.

"_That's not nice."_ The voice was now softer but still held that crisp voice.

"**Shut up just be happy we caught her before one of these insects did."**

"_I guess I'll be taking her then_." White Zetsu said while his grip on me tightened.

"**Have fun with each other you pansies."**

"That overgrown tree, I'll kill him' un." Deidara said while clenching his hands and in the process keeping his hand mouths from breathing, I'm still not sure how that works. I guess it doesn't.

"It'll be alright. I'll just get her later." Sasori said while walking away while shrugging.

Hidan then swung his scythe one more time "This was a fucking waste of time; I wanted to get her to scream." While kicking the wall and clutching his foot right afterwards.

"Hidan you are so fucking twisted that's it's not even healthy. Actually you're whole entire existence is unhealthy." Kakazu said while shaking his head in shame.

"Shut the fuck up ass wipe! This fucking bites!" Hidan said while glaring at the place Zetsu stood.

"You all are complete and utter idiots." Pein said with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

They all looked behind them to see him. "Leader."

"Do you actually think that Zetsu would do something that would betray you all." Pein said his arms crossed.

"Hmmm."

"I guess you're right." Kisame said in a thinking position

**-With Zetsu and Sakura-**

"Hey Zetsu, are you gonna put me down and let me put some clothes on?" I asked while uncomfortably trying to cover myself.

"**Yeah sure**."

"Really?" I asked hopefully

"**NO, did you actually think I was going to say that."**

"What the—"

_Zetsu's gone crazy._

**I kinda like it, it's HOT!**

_What the hell is wrong with you? He's supposed to be tranquil, quiet, my comfort zone the one I like better than all the other bastards!_

**Einstein, he has two different sides, it's just a matter of time before he goes to the dark side; well not go per say he just let it take over.**

"**Heh I see you have a dark side too." **Black Zetsu said

"What?" I said shocked.

"I can hear her, your other side I mean…and she's right. I've been lying dormant— well not technically dormant but been laying low letting all the other fuckers touch you and have their way yet my other cowardly side wouldn't let me _fix _you up a bit."

"**Bu**t _he's_ **got restless as well**."

"Wha—"

I looked around and it looked dark, it was lit a bit but dimly lit. Just enough for me to see Zetsu's golden eyes flare up. They were filled with hunger, desire, restlessness and boredom.

I backed up and he took another step towards me. The oh so famous step back step forward technique never worked for me, because I was now up against the wall and Zetsu's perfectly framed face was now close to mine, our noses were barely touching. Stupid. Fucking. Wall.

"**It's time Sa-ku-ra." **Black Zetsu said my name incredibly deep, it was inviting, captivating..sexy.

I gulped and put my hands up in a defense position.

"**Whoa Sakura, that hurts you dare **_**attempt**_** to repel me." **My wrists were then grabbed and pinned above my head.

Then my lips were taken from me, they were kissed, forcefully. I felt the electric in his kiss. It woke me up from my daze. I didn't know why but it was getting hotter and hotter even though I didn't have clothes on except for my undergarments. Pleasure filled my body. I was being controlled, my lips were being manipulated. Zetsu was completely different from everyone else; I couldn't even get a_ chance_ to dominate him.

The kiss was electrifying, bold, demanding. Everything about my whole being was beginning to be suppressed by Zetsu's kiss. Was it bad I enjoyed this? But before I knew it I was kissing back. His hands still held my wrists tightly and I clenched my fists just as tightly.

I could feel his heart beating rapidly, yet I think mine was beating just as fast. I bet he could hear it. How come I always get so weak when I'm kissed by these guys? Stupid hormones. They're back!

His tongue was in my mouth, exploring everything about me, exploring everything _he _wanted. Our tongues battled yet I lost, I asked for a rematch, lost again, that _never_ happened; but it did this time.

My lack of air caused my knees to get weaker than they already were. I began to drop and Zetsu's arms caught my body molding our bodies together. We were both breath heavily after being released from that spontaneous kiss and I could feel that my face was red. I was afraid to look up at Zetsu's face. But his hand took my chin and he said in a low sexy voice…

"**It's far from over."** After catching my breath it was taken away by another mind blowing kiss. This one was soft, gentle and caring, his arms were still around my waist pulling me closer and my hands which were now freed was gripping his shirt. His body heat was rubbing off on me which chilled down my cold shivers giving birth to new ones which were coming off in vibrant waves, I felt Zetsu smirk against my lips and he then released his hold on me.

I panted, he panted and I blushed finally running from Zetsu who was just standing there licking his lips and disappearing into the dark hallway.

I finally made it up to the top floor, panting heavily. Panting more than I did before. I walked towards my room passing Kisame in a daze. He then kept drinking his sake; I could feel his gentle but concerned stare on my back.

_Sorry Kisame, I can't hang with you right now._

I then bumped into a hard wall and then just went around it not caring who or what it was, even though I had a small clue as to who it might have been. I decided I would ignore _it_, whatever _it_ was.

Hidan then grabbed my arm "Hey bitch, where were you?"

"Hey…" I said blankly afterwards I began walking away.

"Hey come back here!" Hidan yelled at me

"Yeah…" I replied while walking back towards him.

He looked at me like I had grown another head and asked me "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I continue to gaze at him blankly "Nothing."

I then saw a vein pop out on his forehead. "Kiss me!" he yelled out

"No." I said emotionless

"Make dinner." He said while crossing his arms

"Later." I said while still looking at him, with my mouth hanging open slightly

"Go to your fucking room and put some mother fucking clothes on already!" He yelled while pointing towards my room.

"Okay." I said while nodding still unresponsive

I kept walking pass Hidan, I didn't hear his insults and just kept answering him with one worded replies, I listen to what he told me to do and kept walking towards my room. Passing an arguing Deidara and Sasori. They blocked my path and my dazed eyes gazed up at them.

"Sakura-chan un, what's wrong with your face; its red un?" Deidara asked me while worriedly gazing into my distant eyes.

"Nothing…much." I said while blinking distantly

"Do you have a fever?" Sasori touched my forehead with his and I gazed up at him, doing nothing to get his hand off of my head which in return got me a very confused look from him. His eyebrows became raised and he then whispered something to Deiadara causing him to look at Sasori alarmed.

"Sakura-chan, what happened un?" He asked me again worriedly

"…" I stayed quiet

I was silent and kept walking with a bit of blush on my face.

"Something definitely happened between her and Zetsu." Sasori said while staring at me

Scared and disgusted Deidara asked "Did he rape her un?"

"Do you really think Sakura would let something like that happen to her. She would kick his ass before he even got his pants down." Sasori said while glaring at Deidara

"True un, then what could have happened that could have made her like that un?" Deidara asked

"I'm not sure but there is only one way to find out." Sasori said while looking at Deidara

"That's right un." Deidara said nodding

I heard Deidara and Sasori talking and then they started running towards the kitchen. I could care less what they were talking about, I just wanted to get some clothes on and take a long ass nap.

I ran into Itachi and Kakazu who were together; they have been with each other a lot lately.

"Sakura what happened? Itachi asked me while leaning down to my level and then leaning back up.

"Nothing." I said while blushing a bit

Kakazu then got in my face, making my face get redder than before. I backed away and covered my face with my hands.

"Ah sorry, it's nothing." I ran passed them feeling their confused stares on my back, I ran into my room, shut the door and locked it; sliding down the door and putting my face in my hands. I could still feel the hotness of my cheeks.

"What the hell did that oversized plant do to me?" I asked myself aloud.

**His dark side came out; he gave us a bit of variety. We've never seen that side of Zetsu. So you weren't ready for it, that's why you're still dazed. Even I couldn't take over. He had us completely wrapped around his little finger. But good thing he didn't have that Venus flytrap thing on his head.**

_That's right, but he hasn't had that on his head for a while now._

**I know that, but still it's good. **

_Why are you even here!?_

**To get you out of your daze, everyone is getting concerned and worried about you and now they are about to start investigating. And unless you want everyone on your ass about what happened, you better get you're act together.**

_Alright alright…_

**-With everyone else-**

"What the fuck is wrong with that bitch, it's like she's a different person." Hidan said while eating some ice cubes out of his glass. Hidan must really love ice.

"Yeah I sense that too, what do you think happened?" Kisame said while drinking his sake

"I'm not sure, but we all know for certain that she was with Zetsu last." Itachi said while his chin was in his hand

"We've tried to find him but we can't find his ass anywhere un." Deidara said while playing with some normal clay

"Yeah I even looked outside." Sasori said while tapping his nails against the table.

"He's probably hiding or something." Kakazu said while doing his taxes

"That cactus bitch, I'll kill him! He'll be sacrificed; I'll kill him slowly, painfully!" Hidan yelled while slamming down his empty glass.

"Chill out dude." Kisame said while laughing at Hidan's loud antics.

"Hmm, we'll since we know that she was with Zetsu last…_but _we can't seem to find him it's safe to assume that he did something to her." Itachi said while looking at Kisame

"But Leader said that he wouldn't dare betray us." Kisame said

"True, but remember Zetsu is a man just like all of us, I truly doubt that he wouldn't want anything to do with Sakura." Itachi replied back

"But what did he do to her to make her like that un?" Deidara interrupted

"It couldn't have been just a simple kiss or anything like that. We've done that to her plenty of times and she wasn't like that with us. Of course she blushed a lot, her face got red, she got mad, beat the hell out of us; almost killed us, chased us, kicked our asses— "isn't that the same as beating the hell out of us?" Kakazu said while interrupting Deidara

"Anyways, this time she was dazed, flushed, her legs were shaking. She was shy, covered her face and avoided most of us. She wouldn't even answer the questions we asked her un."

"So basically it wasn't just a simple kiss?" Sasori said to everyone

"Actually that's all it was."

"Zetsu!" They all yelled out

"It was a kiss, but more than a kiss." Zetsu said while smirking

"Huh?" they said confused.

Hidan than stood up "What the fuck are you talking about you nasty little bastard!" he said while glaring at Zetsu

"I'm talking about, I dominated her, took control, put her through a trance, just through some tricks and a simple kiss I had her completely dazed out; and let me tell you one thing that keeps her blushing…**she liked it.**"

"ZETSU!" they all yelled but were soon interrupted by a small fuming girl who ran into the kitchen.

I ran towards the kitchen after hearing what everyone said, I was embarrassed and fully dressed in black silk shorts and a black and white tank top with black socks.

Zetsu smirked while licking his lips a bit "Yes blossom what brings you here?" he asked me feigning innocence.

"You say you dominated me, controlled me and put me in a trance, you say I liked it… That may be true—" I said blushing and avoiding any of their eyes

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled at me

"Sakura-chan un!" Deidara yelled at me

"— But it will never happen again, I will never lose to you or something like that ever again." I said while glaring at Zetsu.

"Are you issuing some kind of battle?" Zetsu asked me

"Not really, I'm just saying I won't lose next time." I said while shrugging, my face began to cool down a bit

"So they'll be a next time?" Kakazu asked me while smirking

My face heated up once again, even after it began to cool down, damn that Kakazu! God I hate him.

"For all of you I'm sure. I won't be able to escape this hormone infested place for the rest of my life so there is no need to fight it exactly; but that doesn't mean I'm accepting it either. Actually on second thought I am fighting. Fighting for myself. My lips are mine; and mine only!" I yelled at them

"She sure hates to lose doesn't she." Pein stated

Pein watched the speech before him, before smirking and disappearing heading towards his office silently rooting for his cherry blossom to win. _Of course he had plans of his own._

"I will win, I promise you!" I said while pointing at Zetsu

I looked around to seem amused smirks and brightly filled eyes.

I then blushed and punched the nearest person next to me. Which seemed to be Hidan.

"What the fuck you whore!" Hidan yelled while clutching his bruised cheek.

_I'll take control; I'm tired of being manipulated into kisses by these guys._

I took Hidan by his collar, kissing him forcefully. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Tongue battled and hands shot up. His eyes looked chaotic, but I simply let inner take over which led Hidan to his downfall thankfully. My kiss held insane warmness to it, it was gentle yet it desired him. Hidan became devoured by my kiss. I let him go and was passed out on the kitchen floor, lying in his own drool.

"1 down… 6 to go."

**I hope you all like this chapter. It may have not been long, but Zetsu had his little moment in here as well as Hidan, but I feel that he (Zetsu) doesn't get enough story time. Also this battle will ensue at different times in the story but the next chapter Sakura will be back to training to fight Akihiko also in later chapters some unexpected visitors will be appearing. Stay tuned!**

**Hope you liked. Fav, add and REVIEW! Please!**

**R&R!**

_**Akasaku123.**_

_**Also new polls will be added onto my profile. The other poll is now closed and NARUSAKU won. So they next one-shot will be a NARUSAKU. I hope you all vote later. I hope you all also review this story. I love reviews. Also PM me if you want. Also if you have any good stories to recommend to me I'll be glad to check them out. PM me or put it in your reviews. **_

_**I like IchiHime, NaruSaku, NatsuLucy, InuKag, AkaSaku, RyoSakuno. Thanks for reading.**_


	54. Perseverance!

**Hey guys, I've finished "spell checking" and grammar replacing all of my "Watching over me" chapters. I hope the story is much better than it was. I hope that you all continue to support this story and review. Also please check out my other stories if you have time. And review those as well. I'm pretty sure they're great! Review please. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while. I don't own Naruto if I did, like before NARUTO would already be with SAKURA! But that's not the case so…I don't own. Misashi Kishimoto does! **_

Re-cap: _I'll take control; I'm tired of being manipulated into kisses by these guys._

I took Hidan by his collar, kissing him forcefully. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Tongue battled and hands shot up. His eyes looked chaotic, but I simply let inner take over which led Hidan to his downfall. My kiss held insane warmness to it, it was gentle yet it desired him. Hidan became devoured by my kiss. I let him go and he was passed out on the kitchen floor, lying in his own drool.

"1 down… 6 to go." End Re-cap:

Staring at a drooling Hidan shocked Kisame asked "Wha—what the hell just happened to Hidan!?

"S-Sakura what did you do?" Kisame asked me stuttering

I licked my lips "Took control. Only 6 to go..."

"Holy shit. Zetsu, you're in some deep shit." Kisame said laughing at him awkwardly

"Hey you guys are in it with me; she said "6 to go"." Zetsu said while looking back and forth between me and the guys.

"But it's you're damn fault she's like this; you know how stubborn she is. She'll probably kill us without realizing it." Kisame said while standing up quickly

"Well I'm ready. I wanna go next un" Deidara said excitedly

"What are you talking about?" I asked cocking my head to the side while softly kicking Hidan

"We'll I wanna go next un." Deidara said looking at me confused

"Oh it won't happen all at once you naïve little fool. I'm talking _least expected_ business. You won't know what its coming." I said while looking at my nails indifferently.

"That's it…we're gonna die. We'll be killed." Sasori said while banging his head on the table and blushing a dark red color.

I smirked and started talking "Heh, but be relieved I won't be here tomorrow; I'm going on a mission."

"Well that's okay; we got some training to do anyway." Kisame said while getting up to get some water

"We'll that's good." I said smiling at them innocently

I walked away smirking; giving a drooling and passed out Hidan a kiss on his cheek.

"…"

"This ain't gon turn out good." Kisame said drinking all of his water and looking at the rest of the guys worriedly

"Yeah un." Deidara nodded

**-With Sakura-**

"I guess I'll start getting ready."

I put on a black fishnet shirt, a white tank top on and my black spandex shorts. Black ninja sandals and my weapon pouch around my waist. I put my black leather gloves in my backpack and black kunai pouch on my leg. My white backpack was filled with necessary equipment. Water bottles, bandages, first aid kit, weapon scrolls, medic scrolls, gun powder, transportation scrolls some, oranges, lemons and a couple of strawberries. I figure everyone might want a snack. I also bought along my cell phone.

I put the backpack on and poked my head out my door, I could still see the rest of the Akatsuki kicking and playing with a passed out Hidan so the front door wasn't an option. I was going to be training with Konoha today and tomorrow; but I had to hurry and get out of her fast_. My window?_ Yeah guess that's the only way. I hoped out the window, landing on my feet safely and masking my chakra. I locked my door and window and shut off my lights before leaving. So now I was off to Konoha. My old home. How exciting.

I made it to Konoha's training grounds; where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey you guys ready."

I asked while keeping my back pack ready while putting the strawberries and other stuff over there by some vacant trees along with the medic scrolls, bandages and first aid kit. Hinata and Chouji stood over there. While Rock Lee stood next to Kiba and Gaara on the other side of the field. Asuma stood in the trees while Temari sat on some boulders with Tenten lying on her shoulder. Shino was on the outskirts of the field shielding the area along with Gaara's third eye that was made of sand.

"HAI!" They all answered from all around me.

"Okay so who's first?" I asked cracking my neck and my knuckles

"Haruno. I'm first."

"That's fine with me…Guy-sensei." I said while smirking at him

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

Sakura's smile was determined while she got ready for Guy-sensei to help her with her taijutsu.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask you not to hold back on me." Sakura said while smiling warmly at Might Guy

Shining a bright toothy grin at her he said "Of course not, I wouldn't think of it."

Sakura got in her stance.

"Off balance!" he yelled pointing at her

Guy ran up to her and stood her up straight. "Straighten out your back, right foot firm, left foot firm, left foot behind you, right foot forward, right hand should be able to block anything, left hand should be able to defend and offend at the same time, head forward, mind clear! That should balance your whole stance." He said while patting her on her back

He was right Sakura felt much lighter than before, she felt a bit heavy on her left foot but probably because she wasn't used to putting so much weight on it. She did exactly as Guy-sensei told her and she looked at him, ready to fight him. One of the strongest Taijutsu ninja's in Konoha, probably the ninja world.

Guy sensei made the first move.

Sakura had started off bad, get beaten down to the ground on several occasions. Swung into the air, kicked, punched, slammed down and more. Yet she refused to give up. She would get beaten down every single day if she had to, she would continue to get up until she beat down every single last one of her opponents.

Guy sensei yelled at her "Get up Haruno!"

Sakura was now bruised and bloodied on the ground, but the look in her eyes were determined, to break down this lord of Taijutsu. She wasn't going down like this. She got in her stance; this time making the first move. She hit his arm, she then squatted while spinning her leg out, tripping him up, she aimed a chakra infused fist at him, but he flipped backwards towards a tree and began darting towards her. She blocked most of his punches but his kicks were faster especially with his spins and flips added to them.

**Might Guy won't be as easy to beat as you think Sakura.**

_I know._

**Then you need get serious.**

_Right!_

Sakura jumped in mid air, kicking down Guy sensei aiming another kick at him, he then lifted his leg kicking her towards a tree while still on the ground.

The tree was split roughly in half and she went on to get up once again.

**You're holding back after you told them not to, are you really a ninja!?**

_I am._

**Then stop fucking around.**

"… _right!"_

**-Sakura's POV-**

I got up quickly and ran towards Guy sensei, kicking him in the gut with a chakra infused foot, gasping for air, he fell down. I quickly covered my fist in chakra punching him in the same area while the ground created a dent where he laid and cracked other parts of the ground. When the smoke cleared Guy sensei laid there. Not dead, not unconscious but he couldn't get up either, my fist immobilized him.

"You need more practice Haruno, but you did fairly well." Guy sensei said while giving her a half grin while coughing

Chouji went to pick him up and sit him by the tree giving him first aid treatment.

My next opponent was Hinata.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata said unsure

I reassured her with a warm smile "Don't hold back Hina-chan."

"Hai!" She said her eyes full of confidence

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began fighting Sakura. Sakura who had fought Neji and Hinata on many occasions already had begun to avoid her gentle fist. _She's fast!_ Hinata began to eight trigrams thirty-two palms and when she thought that Sakura was down it turned into a log.

_Substitution jutsu!_

She looked around her and could hear Sakura from above her. Sakura in mid air flew down towards a shocked purple haired girl only to crash in the ground, disassembling it. Hinata blocking all of Sakura attacks started using her gentle fist again. Sakura dodged; while kicking Hinata's face and punching her in the stomach. Sakura flipped back when Hinata was using eight trigrams sixty-four palms. _She could not get hit by that._ She sunk down into a whole made earlier by her contact with the ground, while jumping up behind Hinata and kicking her to a tree, Hinata got up, wiping spilled blood off her mouth. Activating her Byakugan again. She could see Sakura behind her and Sakura noticed that her disappearing trick won't work against her any more.

Sakura made several shadow clones each distributing an equal amount of chakra, so Hinata wouldn't notice. Hinata then begun to use gentle step twin lion fist, which sent Sakura into a boulder and cutting off many of her chakra points poofing all of her clones away. Hinata continue to pressure Sakura, Hinata used her eight trigrams vacuum palm and it threw Sakura back against the same boulder this time obliterating it. Sakura got up, while staggering.

_Sakura's pace seems to have gotten faster!_ Sakura picked Hinata and threw her up in the air, kicking her multiple times and a chakra infused kick sent her up even higher. Sakura proceeded to punch Hinata roughly. She punched Hinata downwards towards the ground, Hinata lying there.

"G-good job Sakura-chan." While smiling at her

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Sakura said squatting to her level and picking her up.

"I just used up a lot of chakra, that's all." Hinata said shaking her head

"Do you want me to heal you? Oh crap, you cut off all of my chakra points; sorry Hinata." Sakura said hanging her head in shame

"Its okay, but you won't be able to use any more substitution jutsus or any ninjutsus." Hinata told her

"Its fine, training with Akatsuki has its own beneficial rewards." Sakura said flexing her muscles.

Hinata was carried by Kiba over there next to Guy sensei, she started to heal herself then Guy sensei.

My next opponent was Temari.

"I won't be going easy on you, no need to tell me." Temari said giving my a confident smirk.

"H-Hai!" I said nodding towards her

**Always the one who wants to show off.**

_Yeah._

Temari used her huge fan to whirl wind towards Sakura's way; she jumped just in time to see several trees and boulders sliced in half by the wind.

**Get hit by that and we die.**

_I understand!_

Sakura ran towards Temari throwing punches and kicks everywhere, Temari dodging them all, and smacking Sakura down to the ground with her closed fan.

She could see white while being hit and got a kunai out; blocking the second attack on her, it wasn't strong enough for just one arm so she used her other arm to support it. She flipped backwards landing on her feet and dodged another wind attack.

**-Sakura's POV-**

The wind grabbed my body, throwing it down and slamming me against the ground many times. I spat out blood and the wind finally let me go. I charged at Temari who blocked most of my attacks with her fan, I was behind her in a matter of seconds and kicked her, she used her fan to break her fall and smirked at me.

I punched the ground, rocks flying all around us, I jumped out kicking at chunk of ground towards Temari just as she was dodging another rock, and it hit her, sending her flying towards the ground. I dived towards her and kicked her. She was now falling 10 times faster. Temari started to manipulate gusts of winds. Which were aimed in mid air while she flew off on her fan to avoid hitting the ground, she flew again upwards while sending win based attacks at me. My eyes weren't as sharp at Hinata and Neji's Byakugan, or as strong as Sasuke and Itachi's Sharigan but I could very well see that something was hidden in those balls of wind. I looked at them some more and could see the wind was hiding shuriken. I counted how many their were and it was about 15 in the sky alone. Temari appeared behind me as she kicked my back and sent me flying towards the wind covered Shuriken. I covered my body crouching mid air and block my face with my arms and landed towards the ground, I flipped mid air, sticking my landing and looked back up towards the sky where Temari was last seen.

She wasn't there anymore so I looked left, right, behind me. But I didn't sense her below either. She appeared in front of me with her fan, swinging at me. I blocked it while kicking her into the chunks of rock that were near the trees, she got up a bit wobbly. She darted towards me at an amazing speed, I then thought of something. It could work. It has to.

I pulled out senbon needles, while putting on my leather gloves, I threw them at Temari, she dodged most of them but a few cut her, and grazed her left leg and her cheek. These senbon needles had poison doused in them. It wasn't a life threatening poison. It was a small poison that would slow you down and numb your senses. You could still feel pain though. So right now Temari was going incredibly slow. I kicked her towards the ground and did a roundhouse kick and sending her flying towards a few boulders. She then sat there and I gave her the antidote, deeming our training session over.

"Okay how about we take a quick break." Tenten said while stretching

"Not a chance!" I said getting up using first aid treatment to momentarily close up my wounds and numb the pain.

Hinata looked worriedly over towards to me while aiding Temari. "But Sakura-chan."

"I cannot take a break. If I want to reach my limits. Then there most be no hesitation. You have to come at me with everything you've got." I said while staring at them

I looked at the faces covered in worry, but they understood me and sent out the next challenger.

"Kiba."

"So Sakura, you probably gonna pass out here; there won't be any more challengers… c'mon Akamaru." Kiba said said patting Akamaru's head

"ARF!"

Kiba who always ready for a wild first came for me first, Akamaru right by his side. He aimed a punch at me and what I thought I dodged hit me square in the face. I rolled back towards a tree, wiping the blood off the side of my mouth I looked up to see Akamaru and Kiba heading towards me. I ran through the woods and hid. I needed a bit of time to recover my strength.

"You can't run nor hide Sakura. I can smell you from miles away." Kiba said while running towards me with Akamaru on the other side pursuing me

I began setting up traps, and tried to recover my chakra but it just wouldn't come back. **Hinata has gotten stronger it seems.**

_Yeah I see that._

**We need to think of a plan quick.**

While running and talking to **Inner** I could hear the traps being set off.

I looked back while running and saw the traps were triggered but I didn't see Kiba or Akamaru anywhere near them.

I felt a presence behind me and looked to see Kiba and Akamaru. "I could smell your traps so I through rocks to disable them."

"You see my nose is my trump card, my strong point, nothing can get pass it." Kiba said pointing towards his nose

"Tch!" I started running back towards the field picking up my kunai and shuriken used in the traps and putting the all back in my weapon pouch.

I was met with Kiba again, in front of me and we ended up back at the original fighting grounds. I looked at Kiba and he smirked at me while ruffling Akamaru's head.

"I guess it's time for our hit-and-run attacks huh boy."

"ARF!"

Kiba ran towards me hitting me with powerful punches that I couldn't even see, they were way to fast. I flew against a tree painfully.

I got up just as painfully, appearing behind him at a fast pace, but he caught my scent and kicked behind him sending me flying towards a boulder.

"How many boulders are around this place!?" I said loudly

I got up glaring at a smirking Kiba, and decided first I have to stop that annoying nose of his.

Kiba ran up to me, using his claws and teeth to scratch and rip me all over, ripping most of my clothes just a bit. This is going to be a bit difficult. He's like an annoying dog. We'll first let's try getting rid of Akamaru then maybe I'll be able to get a quick but effective punch on him.

I pulled out some smoke bombs, but as I was about to throw them down I saw Kiba do the same thing, throwing his down I did the same and the exploded, blinding me and sending smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared I could see Akamaru looking around clueless. I ran towards him ready to knock Akamaru out, but then he exploded into many shuriken and kunai.

Shocked I got my own kunai out and began deflecting most of the weapons, some grazed me other pierced me at different parts of my body stabbing me. I was almost at my limit, but I couldn't give up; not this far into the game.

Next came Kiba's wolf fang over fang. If I get hit by that I'm as good as dead. I could sense Kiba's chakra was almost depleted. I have to get at least _one_ good hit on him.

I made another hole in the ground, missing the jutsu by a inch, it still grazed my leg heavily. I was now gushing out blood.

"I can smell you, and your blood. You won't be getting away." I came up from under the ground and could see he was about to re-direct his attack towards me. With that big of a body I can't possibly avoid that, plus I already know that when he uses this attack he can't see who he's targeting but because my blood was spilled and his nose is double— no triple the power it was when he was in his other form he can smell my blood and aim for me.

**Do it! **

It's time to get rid of that nose. I reached into my white back pack pulling out several paper bombs that were attached to kunai. I found this out back when I was training with Lady Tsunade. Ninja hounds, canines and dogs alike hate the smell of citrus and other strong odors and since their noses are so sensitive it hits them stronger than anything else.

I ended up pouring a mixture of orange and lemon juice on 5 kunai's and the paper bombs and a bit of gun powder to each of them and when Kiba and Akamaru's jutsu began heading towards me I threw down the kunai and disappeared. They hit the kunai activating the bombs and the smell went everywhere also giving them extra damage.

More smoke was made when the jutsu came undone. When the smoke cleared I could see Akamaru lying on the ground whimpering, but Kiba was just holding his nose and beginning to fall. I caught him and could see his unhappy smile. "You used dirty tricks."

"Heh." I took him over to where the others were and sat him there with Akamaru.

Tenten was next.

"Let's go Tenten." I said while picking up my kunai and ripping the used paper bombs off.

"Right Sakura-chan." Grabbing all her scrolls

Tenten took out a scroll which granted her a sword. I was finally able to use my moon blade. My moon katana and moon blade are double twin swords. One cuts shadows and other dark related ninjutsu while the other opens up my meido zangetsuha. But because my moon katana was back at the base the meido zangetsuha wasn't going to be able to help me in this situation. And my other sword is being made by Shiro at the moment, so what I had with me right now is my moon blade. I took it out getting in my stance. This time I went for my opponent first.

We battled, clanking swords together for an hour. A series of flips, punches and kicks were made and we were both sweating and panting. Blood was spilled, sweat was dropped, and swords were cast aside. Now it was just a battle of weapons. Tenten and I both pulled out weapon scrolls.

Her weapons came out all at once while in mid air. Kunai and shuriken repeatedly flew out of the scroll. I got two kunai and started deflecting them all the best way I could. I could sense chakra inside the kunai which had aimed for the same spots where the earlier kunai stabbed me from Kiba's fight. A few pierced me when as I fell down and more shuriken pierced my back. The attack stopped and I pulled out all the kunai and shuriken that pierced my body. I then spat out more blood. While falling down once again.

_This might be my limit._

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

Tenten started to run over to Sakura with worry all over her face.

"Leave her!"

"But Asuma-sensei." Tenten said while looking at him with terror over her face.

"She needs to get up on her own."

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear it.

"Get up."

"Get up."

"Get up Sakura."

"Get UP!" Asuma yelled loudly

I started moving my fingers, then my legs, and sat up quickly breathing heavily. I looked up to a shocked Tenten and Rock Lee, Gaara face was indifferent. Shikamaru was asleep as usual. Chouji and Hinata were tending to Kiba, Temari and Guy-sensei and Asuma was nodding to me.

I got up, drinking some water. And getting a bit of my strength back. I picked up two of my kunai and nodded at Tenten, who came after me with her staff warily. I blocked all of her attacks with my kunai throwing them aside. I took out another one of my scrolls giving my medal claws that attached around four of my fingers on each hand, Tenten sported a sickle attached to a chain.

Both of us, who weren't giving in started laughing lightly. I slashed Tenten in her stomach which gushed blood, while my arm was cut with the sickle and it pour blood out too, but then the chain at the end also wrapped around my leg throwing me against a tree. Tenten then threw the sickle away and came towards me with her fist. I threw my claws towards the scroll where the vanished. I fought Tenten one-on-one. We both flew back after throwing strong punches at each other.

After going hand on hand combat we pulled out more weapons. I pulled a big shuriken while Tenten pulled out a spiked ball on a chain. **Her and these damn chains!**

The spiked ball came flying towards me and I blocked with the shuriken. We both had major injuries. Gashes everywhere, cuts, bruises and sweat adorned our bodies and I could tell we were both having fun. I could sense something behind me. I through my large shuriken and it flew towards Tenten deeply cutting her back she then fell down blood gushing out heavily, the shuriken then flew around towards my back deflecting the spiked ball and cutting the chain. Tenten then poofed away appearing behind me, I swung my leg around and kicked her, she flew backwards and hit the ground hard. I guess some of my chakra came back.

Tenten then sat up and gave Sakura a thumbs up. She looked at her and smiled while thanking her for such an awesome fight.

Tenten went over to Hinata who then began healing her immediately.

Sakura stretched a bit, while momentarily stopping the bleeding on her arm and leg again with first aid treament.

She looked to her next competitor and looked up to see Gaara.

_**Gaara.**_

Everyone knew Gaara wasn't a taijutsu type, his type was more stationary. He could stand there and make his sand do all the fighting. Gaara was almost the perfect ninja. Being able to use both defense and offense techniques.

Sakura began attacking Gaara first, his sand protecting him as soon as she tried to make contact with him. She already had a kunai in her hand trying to gain an advantage over him first. When that didn't work she put the kunai back in her pouch and started throwing punches and kicks at his sand at high speeds. His sand couldn't really keep up, so Gaara began going into an ultimate defense.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Because we were surrounded by dirt instead of sand, I assumed Gaara was making more sand under me by breaking the down the earth minerals and making a bit of dry sand. He then lifted a hand and his sand came after me at an amazing and rapid speed. Grabbing my left hand and almost crushing it, I got out at the nick of time with a bit of luck. I didn't really have a tactic to get away from chakra infused sand. I mean this is basically suicide with someone as strong as Gaara, but Akihiko could very well be stronger.

But if Gaara keeps making sand under the ground then it's only a matter of time before the whole ground is sand, then I'll really be done for.

I ran towards Gaara with one thing in mind. _Stopping him from making more sand._ I did all I could, throwing shuriken and kunai didn't help, he just deflected them. He then began to come after me. I'm not sure what was shown in his eyes, but they were a bit terrifying. I'm not sure but maybe his dormant bloodlust is coming out. I might need this. It could rile me up and Akihiko's eyes will be just the same. I guess I just have to keep going all out.

I then got an idea. Grabbing my water bottle, I sprinted towards Gaara, appearing behind him pouring all of the water I had in his gourd, it became extremely heavy, causing Gaara to fall backwards and I then jumped out the way and in front of him, punching the ground once more without chakra. I have to save up as much chakra as I can.

He then took off his gourd, getting up he then made the wet sand starting coming out of his gourd and mixing with sand from around the field, wet sand may be heavier but dry sand takes up more space, with those two combined it could cause trouble. Big trouble.

The sand in his gourd is already infused with his chakra and it's easier to control, the sand grabbed my leg and began to tighten it. If I don't hurry and get out this sand will break my leg.

I waited for the pain and _it came._ I screamed out, clutching my leg in pain. The only way to beat Gaara is to fight him directly.

Sakura then began eating a speed boost pill. Coughing at it's bitter taste. I then popped my lag back into place. AHH!

Gaara seeing as how his sand was ready from underground he began to use quicksand waterfall flow.

"What the fuck! That's impossible!" I yelled loudly while staring wide eyed at the sight.

I looked at everyone else who were now floating on a platform of sand, Gaara himself was floating in a platform of sand as well. By now the pill was beginning to work, but if I wanted to NOT DIE then I need to knock Gaara unconscious now!

I flew up, covering my feet in chakra and kicking Gaara in the face, punching him in the leg, head butting him in the stomach and doing a mid air kick to his face. I could see that his face was cracked. I then began to fall along with Gaara. A bit of chakra infused kicks and he crashed into the ground making a dent. The tsunami of sand subsided and began to subtract back into his gourd. I looked at him and I could see cracks all over his body.

Gaara was then moved over there by the tree were all the others were let down off their sand platforms and put safely on the ground.

And Rock Lee was next.

"I'll be joining him."

"A-Asuma sensei." I said shocked,

I watched them both jump off the platform of sand which also went back into the gourd.

I smirked at the both of them while they both got in their stances. I went after Lee first who used his hands to continue to hit me and push me back into Asuma who was using his chakra infused trench knives. I heard about those things, those little bastards could cut through about anything, trees, rocks even iron.

I ducked before it could slice through me and I landed on my hands while back flipping. I got out my own kunai and infused it with a small bit of chakra in it.

All my kicks were blocked by an incredibly fast Rock Lee.

"Youth is EVERYTHING Sakura, and everything is YOUTH! You must fight with both mind and power."

"Listen to Taijutsu boy Haruno, if you don't then you'll end up dying here." Asuma said nodding at me knowingly

I could very well see the seriousness in both of their eyes. I could see determination, willpower, fire…

I began fighting Asuma with my kunai, it wasn't strong enough to fend off the trench knives, it was repeatedly being grazed and scratched all around, gashes were all over it, my hands sported fresh cuts, and so did my arms which blocked my body if my kunai got deflected. Lee came up behind me I ducked, swinging my leg towards his face; it was deflected and pushed back. I back flipped while in mid-air I kicked Lee and he swung back towards a bunch of boulders, I spun around still on my hands and began kicking Asuma only to have him flip 3 times behind me and stand on a tree. Lee then came up to me, running around me in circles. Rock lee then used his Konoha senpuu on me, sending me crashing into two trees.

**Oh yeah two trees this time. That's a step up. Whoop de fucking doo…**

_Shove it!_

Asuma came after me. I stumbled and ended up falling forward while ducking his chakra blades. Well weren't I lucky. I then started going on the offense. I ran for Lee, who flipped back and ducked many of my punches while sending me backwards. I flipped forward while kicking down Lee into the ground. He got back up and threw punches at my face, I blocked by stepping to the side, while hitting his elbow. I then turned around and kicked Asuma who was running towards me, I grabbed Lee's other arm and chopped down on his right arm, while hitting his neck and kicking in his back. My back was cut by Asuma's flying swallow jutsu which he could extend the blades with his chakra to reach me several feet away, as well as increasing the cutting power them. I then punch him trying to avoid his blades, but he blocked with his chakra trench knives which cut my knuckles but still sent him flying backwards into most of the ground.

Lee came at me while armed with Tonfa. _He had tonfa!? _

"What kind of sick fucking joke is this!" I said in disbelief

Lee who flashed me a bright smile started running towards me while talking "This is no joke, youthful honey, I shall come at you everything I've got!"

His tonfa, were blocking all of my attacks, but it seems to me that Lee has gotten slower. I blocked his tonfa with my foot while kicking him with my other foot, doing I split. I picked myself up with my hands and began kicking Asuma over and over.

I slowed Lee down a bit by hitting one of his nerves in his leg. He came at me slower than before but he still ended up catching me and threw me in the air. Unknown to Lee, he was now fighting a clone. While Asuma was watching the clone me and Lee fight. I came up from behind completely masking my chakra. He then slashed at me, which cut my stomach opened and then that poofed away, I came from below dealing a powerful punch to his chin, sending him crashing into some boulders. Lee was still fighting the clone me, this was the last of my chakra, I used a bit of chakra in my feet and flew up and above both the clone and Lee after a kick to the head my clone poofed away.

I dived towards Lee sending combos of chakra infused punches and kicks sending him flying down towards the ground at an alarming rate. He crashed and smoke and rocks flew everywhere. I landed down and stumbled over to wear Asuma and Lee laid and saw that the both had their thumbs up and were smiling at me.

They both sat over there with everyone else and I told them they could have the remaining oranges and strawberries and the water I left over there.

"Thanks Sakura chan." Hinata and Tenten said in unison while smiling at me

I smiled back at him and waved at Temari who waved back I then refocused my attention to my friends "Chouji, Shikamaru are you ready?" I asked them while cracking my knuckles.

"You're fighting again!?" Rock Lee asked me shocked while pink covered his cute cheeks

"Sakura you've taken on 8 opponents back to back, aren't you over doing it?" Temari asked me worriedly

"Yeah I am, but that's the whole point Temari." Gaara was now looking at me worriedly and Shikamaru yawned tiredly.

"She's not fighting, she's working on her stamina." Shikamaru informed them tiredly

"Stamina?" they asked confusedly

I looked at them "Yeah stamina. My stamina may not be up to par with Akihiko's. I know that I'll be fighting a strong opponent! Maybe for hours, days. And I'll need all the training I can get." I said while stretching and jumping up and down slowly

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara you ready?" I asked them again

"HAI!" they all yelled loudly

"Expansion jutsu! ROLL!" I began to run from Chouji practically dashing everywhere to get away from him. He crushed trees and rocks in his path while trying to get to me, he almost caught me but then I could see sand coming my way. I jumped up further and avoided the sand but while landing, I could see Shika's shadows coming towards me. I twirled mid air and landed safely on the ground. I was breathing heavily because of all the twirling in the air and dodging back to back. I looked behind me and saw Chouji coming after me again.

This time using his human bullet tank jutsu. His hair began getting spiked and he rolled towards me practically dashing towards me. I got caught but barely avoiding it. He cut my on my right shoulder. Gaara's sand were wrapped with Shika's shadows and they came from all directions. **All directions!?** I was trapped.

This went on for hours until I could barely stand. We were all breathing hard and as I was about to get up I heard Shino yell.

"Sakura! Naruto and the others are approaching fast!"

"Holy shit!" I yelled loudly

"Everyone…disperse!" I yelled softly

"…"

**I'm finally done. I hope this wasn't too rushed. Then again it even felt rushed to me. Anyways I hope you all liked it and I hope you rate and review. It would appreciate it. Tell me which was your favorite training session out of these. I'll tell you right now I can't write or describe fight/training scenes worth squat so this may suck. But I'm very proud of it right now. :)**

_**This chapter and the training sessions weren't about winning or losing. It was about reaching her limits and seeing if she could get back up and try again. It was about perseverance. It was about never giving up and relying on herself no matter how many times she was thrown down.**_

**REVIEW!**

**-Yue!**

**Akasaku123**

**Whoa this is 21 pages! That's probably the longest for me! HORRAY! XD**

_**I OWN NONE OF THE JUTSUS USED IN THIS CHAPTER! I OWN NO CHARACTERS USED IN THIS CHPATER. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND CREATION OF THIS STORY! I DO NOT OWN Naruto. IT IS OWNED BY Misashi Kishimoto!**_


	55. Only 5 More!

**Here's another chapter. Review this please. It would make me soo happy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto. But for the hell of it NARUSAKU! I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does! XD**_

Re-cap: "Sakura! Naruto and the others are approaching fast!"

"Holy shit!" I yelled loudly

"Everyone…disperse!" I yelled softly

"…" End Re-cap.

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

Sakura made it to the base without getting caught by her nosy teammates. But she was really worried about the others. Sakura was sure that Gaara and her two taijutsu users got away perfectly fine along with Asuma-sensei. But she wasn't so sure the others got away soon enough. She had faith but they _were_ wounded.

**You're 100 times worse; you have no room to fucking talk.**

_Shut up, but I'm already completely drained of my chakra._

_I'm pretty sure that Kiba got away with Akamaru, Hinata, Temari and Tenten were pretty beat up but still that only leaves lazy ass Shika and Chouji. Shino warned me about them coming so I'm positive he got away._

_But why the hell are they so damn nosy._

**Saku, we made a total mess of that field, chakra was thrown around like dodge balls; that fat ass tsunami of sand could probably bee seen from Suna, shit that field could probably be mistaken for Suna itself. Not to mention all the boulders and trees we demolished.**

_But remember I already thought about that, that feild was a genjutsu that I asked to be set up, the real field is fine, nothing out of place._

**Oh okay, then that's one less thing to worry about.**

_Man I feel completely empty._

**Yeah maybe it's time for us to blackout.**

_No, not yet; just let me get inside the base, there I can let down my guard. Well not really but it's better than out here._

**Okay keep walking, we're almost there, a bit more Sakura, just a bit more.**

…

Sakura's wounds were opening up because her chakra wasn't blocking the blood from coming out anymore, she was practically bleeding over the ground, and her bruises were throbbing along with her head. Her heart was beating fast; her palms were sweaty and bruised. Her ears were ringing, she couldn't even walk without tumbling, her vision was getting blurry and her muscles were aching all over, not to mention the previous wound from her side opened up. Her stubbornness got her into this mess. _Damn!_

Sakura's vision started turning black.

_No, I'm almost there; I refuse to pass out now._

Sakura was now doing the jutsu for opening the base, boulder moving out of the open space she was now inside relishing the cold air that came from it. She then witnessed the brightly lit living room spin and her vision blanked.

Sakura didn't have the chance to hit the floor when Deidara caught her, his hands snaked around her thin waist. He looked at her worriedly and hurried to Konan's room while not making a noise, he didn't need everyone going haywire because their precious Sakura was not gushing blood in his hands, man this was going to be hard to get out of the carpets.

"Konan, Konan!" Deidara yelled the blue haired girl name frantically.

He yelled throughout the base in panic, looking for the girl.

_Well that was one way to be quiet without causing everyone to go haywire, good going Deidara._

Konan stepped out of her room with her blue shorts and a golden tank top on "What is it!" she yelled

"Sakura, she's hurt pretty badly!" Deidara said holding a limp Sakura in his arms strongly

Deidara was seriously worried, if he hadn't been going to get something to eat he wouldn't have seen Sakura and she probably would have bled to death all over their floor, that's one image he didn't want to see. _Ever._

Konan started at her body scared but started breathing and calmed down a little "Ok, okay let's take her to the infirmary room." Konan said while running their quickly.

This is good that I learned a bit of Medical ninjutsu, but I won't be able to do much.

"Deidara after we sit her down I want you to go to Pein and tell him what has happened so far, and tell him to come over here as soon as possible, make sure this doesn't get out to the rest of the guys, if they hear about it then I won't be able to concentrate on her and you'll all be in my way." Konan said while looking into Deidara's blue orbs.

"Hai!" Deidara disappeared in a flash and Konan put on some gloves and started stitching the wounds as best as she could, she wrapped the bruised and blooded parts up in bandages, she rubbed medicine on other bruised parts.

Pein busted through the door with an impassive face on, his face showed indifference until he looked at the unconscious broken pink haired girl in front of him; after taking a look at her; his face scrunched in worry and a bit of anger.

Snatching away his stare on the small girl in front of him he looked up to Konan "What did you need Konan?" he asked his snake piercing glistening under the white lights

"Sakura needs an expert, I only know a bit of first aid and a bit of medic ninjutsu. I think the hokage-sama needs to come here.

"I get it, I'll call her over."

Pein walked out while making the call. He then came back in the room and nodded.

All of a sudden he felt a spark of chakra and went to go open the base door for the visitor.

Surprised at who it was when he just had gotten off the phone with her not to long ago he let her in and she skipped gawking at the base and followed Konan's chakra all the way into the room. She looked at her student and scowled.

Tsunade shook her head while doing a few hand signals "She's so damn stubborn." Tsunade said while putting her now glowing green hands over Sakura's body. Sakura's body seems to have reacted to the warm and familiar chakra as it had relaxed and she stopped sweating, her face wasn't as stressed either.

"Why do you say that?" Konan asked while looking at her.

Pein walked in and closed the door, locking it and sat down in one of the chairs occupying the wall while listening closely to what Tsunade was about to say.

"This girl. She's a stubborn one, and a very bad one at that. The first training she did was Ninjutsu with Shikamaru and you Konan right?" Tsunade asked while her glowing green hands turned blue.

"Yes that's right." Konan nodded

"Yes and while you were here, she went right in with genjutsu training with Kurenai and Itachi." Tsunade said while restitching the gash in Sakura's side and stitching up her torso.

"S-she did?" Konan asked surprisingly

"Yes, she doesn't know how long she slept but it was only 3 days." Tsunade said while healing her bruises and small cuts.

"3 days!?" Konan asked shocked and looking back at Sakura

"That's insane. Why didn't anyone tell her?" Konan asked while sitting down on the other side of the room

"Do you actually would have changed her mind after hearing that; she probably would have wanted to training faster. She does whatever she wants sometimes. And it gets worse." Tsunade said while staring at Konan now

"After that she may have not went right into taijutsu training, but taijutsu is her weakness and has more physical contact than anything, not to mention her previous wounds opened up, her chakra has been drained and she's already stressed enough with that Akihiko fellow on her case." Tsunade hands started glowing purple and Sakura's face contorted with pain.

Tsunade added a bit of pressure and Sakura's faced eased a bit then Tsunade began speaking again "Plus with her guilt for putting Kurenai and Itachi through that genjutsu still lingers in her head. After this I don't think she'll be up for some time, when she does wake up give her this pill and have her drink lots of water. She is not to train for a month or two no matter what, whatever you do keep her from training. Medical ninjutsu doesn't do harm to the body so that shouldn't be a bother; if she absolutely needs to train tell her to work on her medical ninjutsu and her chakra control." Tsuande finished saying while wiping sweat of her brow and cracking her knuckles and stretching. She then wiped the remaining dry blood off of Sakura's body. Pein looked away, his eyes closed and his brow scrunched up a bit.

"Okay anything else?" Konan asked nervously

"No not that I can think of, but I've closed up her previous wounds and the current ones, Konan you handled the other wounds perfectly, all she needs is a lot of rest." Tsunade said throwing the bloodied towels away.

"Okay thank you for your experience and for helping out Sakura." Konan said bowing

Tsunade looked at her softly "Why are you thanking me, I think it's a given that I help out Sakura."

Konan smiled while replying with a small "Yes."

"I'll be leaving now." Tsunade walked out of the room while taking one last worried glance at Sakura before walking down the hallway and out the base.

Pein looked to Sakura while patting down her ragged pink locks and glancing towards Konan and nodding to her.

Konan took Sakura to her room while avoiding the others; she then sat the pill and water by her bed on the nightstand. She cracked Sakura's window a bit to get a bit of air into it while shutting off her lights except for the one beside her bed. She shut and locked her door putting on seals so none of the boys could get in, only she could.

She sighed while glancing sideways for any sign of the nosy troublemakers, after seeing none she hurried to Pein's office.

Itachi and Kisame walked out from the side while looking at each other and then back to the place where Konan just stood.

Kisame looked at the door "What do you think happened?" Kisame asked while leaning against the opposite wall.

Itachi crossed his arms "Well it seems that Sakura is somehow unable to meet us at the moment."

Both Itachi and Kisame walked up to Sakura's door examining it and looking at each other knowingly.

Itachi shook his head "Stubborn child."

Kisame grinned widely "She's so damn troublesome; she probably went all out and got herself pretty banged up." he said while shrugging

Itachi looked at Kisame while nodding "That's a possibility."

Deidara walked down the hallway "It's true un." He said while taking a quick glance at her door.

Deidara walked up to them along with Zetsu and Sasori.

Sasori stood beside Kisame and spoke "What do you mean?"

"When I was coming out of my room to get something to eat I found Sakura falling against the floor and when I had caught her I picked her up and look down to see her passed out, sweaty and bleeding all over, her body was covered in bruises and gashes. And I could no longer feel chakra emitting from her. So I took her to Konan, they told me to go get Leader-sama and then I went to my room and waited for a signal or something then I saw you guys and came out here." Deidara explained

"She sure has gotten into a lot of trouble." Zetsu said while sitting on the floor against the wall

"Where's Hidan?" Kisame asked laughing

"Still passed out in his room, his still muttering about bold pink haired bitches." Zetsu said while closing his eyes and shaking his head at his stupidity

"He's an idiot." Itachi said indifferent

"I second that." Sasori said while throwing his arm around Deidara's shoulder

Itachi took one more worried glance at Sakura's door then sighed "Okay guess we have to leave her alone." Itachi said while walking towards the living room

"…"The rest followed suit while talking softly amongst themselves.

"We'll this is gonna be boring." Sasori said under his breath.

**-With the others-**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai walked towards the field and stopped at the opening while looking around suspiciously.

Naruto said while looking around frantically "What the hell, I could have sworn I felt chakra here."

Sasuke jumped into a tree and looked around, Sai following his movements and doing the same while sending a bird up to look around, it then splattered away when it found nothing. "Me too, there's no doubt about it.

Kakashi stared into the sky "Hmm what went on here?"

**-With Sakura-**

_It's so bright here. Where exactly am I?_

While thinking Sakura saw images of her memories flash before her eyes. Images of Konoha, Suna and her parents flashed before her jade eyes. She kept staring it simply amazed her as she took noticed of Naruto's happy grin and Sasuke's smirk, Sai's blank face and Kakashi's simple smile. She saw the missions they went on, Sasuke's betrayal then Team Gai came to mind, followed by Team 10 and Team 8. Images of Tsunade and Shizune flashed thorough her mind. Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei and Guy sensei stood in front her while smiling. Her parents smiling faces came to view afterwards.

Akihiko's repulsive face flashed in her mind and she scoffed, the real world came into her vision, along with the new friends she made. Zen, Karami, Aoi, Amaya, Azuka, Keitaro and Yoshimi all their faces could be seen laughing and waving at her. She remembered her dates with the Akatsuki the events flashed in her mind right in front of her. She still regrets not giving the others their dates but it's what they decided. She remembered hearing the truth about her parents' death. That memory was amazingly vivid though.

She remembered the truth and dare kisses, the beach seduction activities. Her birthday, seeing her friends for the first time and the happiness she felt. She remembered the kiss she shared with Kakazu and Sasori on that ski trip, the rage she felt when Akihiko was there teasing her. Sakura could see the events of the prank she first pulled on Deidara when she first came here. Sakura laughed at the memory. She even saw images of that horrible night when she was running away with her parents; she remembered their funerals as well.

That whole wide scaled "game" she had with them when she fought Kisame and Deidara flashed through her mind, the time Azuka gave the boys sake and beer and they had a full out hormone war in the big house; she was almost caught on several occasions. She remembered the wide scaled tag game they played inside the huge house, she remembered telling the boys about her fear of thunder and lightning, she even remembered almost beating Azuka and the girls to death. The moment at the hot springs when they were playing "Nervous" she remembered it all. Everything became so clear to her. She looked around once again and saw all her friends smiling at her, they all gave her a thumbs up, Akatsuki then showed up beside them doing the same thing and then they all whispered one more thing to her.

"_Wake up_"

Sakura bolted up and clutched her torso. Scrunching in pain she looked around the room and wondered where she was, after her vision became a bit clearer she realized she was in her room and she looked around once more and got up, looking at her bandaged body and thought twice about taking a shower. She looked at her door and opened it up and looked around to see no one in the hallways. She walked to Konan's door and knocked lightly.

Konan opened the door abruptly and stared at Sakura's face surprised.

Konan looked at Sakura's body and grabbed her shoulders and started yelling softly "Sakura, what the hell are you doing up!?" Konan asked dramatically.

Sakura laughed sarcastically "Ehehe, it's good to see you too, listen I feel icky and I need to take a shower afterwards can you bandage me up?" Sakura asked while smiling

Konan smiled at her warmly "Sure, but I gotta go tell Pein you're up now, oh yeah and don't forget to take that pill after you're done, Pein will need you to come to his office afterwards okay." Konan said while staring at her

"Sure no problem." Sakura said nodding

"Okay see you then." Konan said waving

"Bye." Sakura said back at her

Konan shut her door and Sakura walked back to my room, she shut her door and walked to her bathroom, throwing aside her sweaty clothes and unwrapping her bandages and throwing them away. She stepped in the steaming water and started washing her hair, then her body, she sighed in relaxation against the hot water and turned the water, wrapping her body in a orange fluffy towel, her wet pink locks were still as long as ever it now reached more passed her butt and more to the back of her knees, she didn't feel like cutting at the moment and she just tied it into a messy bun and started putting on her black sweat pants along with a with a soft pink short sleeved blank tee, she put on some orange striped socks and took the pill that lay beside her on her nightstand while drinking all of the water. She walked out of her room while leaving the door opened and walked down to Pein's office.

Sakura knocked on the huge door and watched it opened.

**Still big as hell for no reason.**

_I second that._

A blank voice echoed throughout the silent corridor "Come in."

Sakura walked in and stood before Pein waiting for him to start talking.

Pein looked through Sakura's jade orbs while holding her eyes captive. "The hokage had come to heal you; she said that you are not to train for a month or two." Pein said getting right to the point

Sakura stared in disbelief finding it hard to look away in annoyance "What the fuck! What the hell is she saying!?" Sakura said staring right into Pein's ringed orbs

"That is an order from the both of us, if you are to disobey this order I will personally see to your punishment." Pein said, his voice blank but his eyes were a completely different matter.

Pein's ringed eyes showed a bit of anger in them, yet they didn't fail to deliver the intolerance he would have towards her if she was to do otherwise of the choice he just made. If she was to disobey him, he would have to come up with something that would knock her down a few notches, no one had disobeyed him before. And he will keep it that way.

She nodded slowly while staring at him, shuddering at the mere sight of his glowing eyes, she bowed once and left, the huge door closing right after her.

Sakura released a long sigh and held her chest, looking back at the door and walking away quickly.

She bumped into Zetsu and looked up at his blank eyes. She then blushed thinking back to the kiss they shared just recently. I mean it wasn't that long ago.

How long has it been since that kiss? I looked at him shockingly as he picked me up and disappeared in the floorboards, I then opened my eyes only to reappear in front of everyone who was in the living room while watching TV.

Everyone yelled loudly and smiled at her warmly "SAKURA!"

"Hey guys, what's up." Sakura said smiling at them softly

"Nothing really, are you still in pain?" Sasori asked while sitting by Hidan

"No not really the pill seems to have returned my chakra and the pain seems to be gone already. I just can't train for 2 months." Sakura said solemnly while sighing

"Really? must be hell for you." Kisame said laughing loudly

Kakazu started talking while still on his calculator "This isn't even the start."

"…"

They talked for what seems like hours, then Sakura remembered the battle she issued the other day. So she looked for her next victim happily accepting that to make up for the lost training time she can at least have a little fun. She looked for Hidan and saw that he was now avoiding her eyes so she giggled and looked around again for a worthy opponent; Zetsu was talking with Kakazu and Kisame while Itachi was reading his book. _As usual._

Sasori was trying to get Hidan to look at her which was failing and causing Hidan to loudly curse at him. Sakura laughed and got up and walking towards the kitchen. She started pulling out ingredients to start making lunch. That's when Deidara came in and Sakura figured she might as well make him her next victim. _This will be interesting._

He walked towards Sakura and looked over her shoulders to see what she was making.

"Ah spaghetti, I love spaghetti un." Deidara said oblivious to what would happen to him.

"You don't say." Sakura said while smirking dangerously

He looked at her face and gasped in shock. Sakura's eyes were full of lust and playful ness.

Deidara gasped loudly and tried running away before being pulled by his collar"AHHH! Someone help me, plea-"

Deidara's pleading was cut short when he felt soft and moist lips against his, utensils were knocked on the floor and the big pot of water was beginning to boil, chairs were knocked over as Sakura pushed Deidara's top half of his body onto the table while still kissing him, her fingers found their way to his pretty golden locks and entangled them in her hands, snapping off the band that kept it in a high pony tail. Golden hair and pink hair entangled as Sakura's loosely kept bun was undone. Tongues entangled each other, hands darted everywhere. Air was needed but wasn't being given. Doors busted opened. Mouths hung opened and eyes widen.

They could clearly see that Sakura smiled against Deidara's swollen lips; they noticed that Deidara was struggling. Sakura stop kissing Deidara and let him breath in a big gust of air before kissing him again softer this time, teasing his now shaking form. She grabbed on of his hands their hands locking instantly and the other one found its way into his hair once again. She then got up again, looking at a pink, speechless Deidara while smiling innocently and giggling at the shocked faces of the other boys occupying the room.

Deidara weakly looked up at the guys and started talking "You bastards came way too late un. She's not kidding. Not at all un." Deidara could be seen crawling weakly out of the kitchen door and hiding by Hidan who now staring at Deidara fearfully. The rest of them listened as Hidan asked Deidara what happened; they could hear whimpering from Deidara and light gasps from Hidan. They looked back at a smug Sakura who could bee seen making the sauce for the spaghetti; she then spread the sauce on a huge plate of spaghetti and licked her index finger ridding it of meat sauce. She turned back towards the guy and walked up to them pointing towards the food with her thumb.

She smiled at them "When you guys are done, wash your dishes." Her smile then turned into a playful smirk and she giggled at the shocked faces of Sasori and Kisame. While waving behind her and walking away.

"Heh 2 down…5 to go." She said loudly

Sasori smirked awkwardly "I take it back, this might get interesting." He said patting Kisame's back

"It's gonna be a long two months." Kakazu said staring after her retreating form

They all turned towards her "Yeah." They all said smirking.

Sorry this is so short, but there is going to be another chapter after this real soon hopefully. Please review. And stay tuned.


	56. Suggestive Ideas!

**Sorry I haven't been able to update but my story was on hiatus for a while because my laptop needed fixing; actually it's still not fixed but I finally got it to cut on so I thought why not use this time to update for my fellow readers. My other story "Demon's Existing" I'm keeping on hiatus because I would like to finish up "Watching Over Me" and "Get Lost" before I finish up that story. Anyways don't forget to check out my recent story "I Crave For You!" and VOTE on my profile. Well…let's get started shall we!**

Re-cap: "It's gonna be a long two months." Kakazu said staring after her retreating form

They all turned towards her "Yeah." They all said smirking. End Re-cap

Sakura walked away while laughing quietly to herself. "This is gonna be so much fun!" _But who is my next victim?_

**May I recommend the hot one with the dangerously gorgeous red eyes?**

Itachi _huh? Well he seems like the type who wouldn't get caught off guard easily and I'm pretty sure the whole dominance thing I seem to have with all of them I lose. I even lost to Tobi once. _

**Then just send me out. **

_It doesn't matter, you would lose against Itachi regardless, hell you might even lose to Kakazu if he's serious._

**I would never lose to Kakazu. **_**Ever.**_

_You didn't object to the thought that you might lose to Itachi."_ Sakura sighed knowingly.

…**that might be true."** Inner Sakura sighed in shame.

**How about we make Itachi last?**

_Hmmm…you know what, whoever I feel like is next; I'll snag him up whenever I feel like it because that's how I roll._

**I guess that's ok, and don't talk like that.**

_Fine whatever!_

Sakura walked into her room while sitting down on her bed and laying down and staring up at her ceiling. It was still evening out. "I can't train so what is there to do around here?" Sakura got up while stretching and turned on her ipod "Fox Rain" started playing while her ipod was on shuffle, damn she loved this song, it was her favorite out of all the Korean songs she had on there. Sakura while humming the tune lightly started looking through the boxes in the back of her closet. She tossed aside the clothes and bags that probably fell from the top shelf to the side and pulled out a box and opened it; pouring out the things that cluttered up the box.

Notepads, small folded up papers, books, stuffed animals and sweat jackets poured from the box littering the space around her.

She dug through the things pulling out objects and observing them before throwing them aside, she then pulled out an orange covered book with a smiling woman running from a smiling man.

"Icha Icha Paradise—?" Sakura read aloud slowly

"Icha Icha Paradise!?" Sakura said again but with more shock in her voice than confusion

Sakura looked over the book "How the hell did I get this damn porno with words!" she said while still staring at it with her eyebrows arched.

**Maybe you picked it up.**

_Picked it up from where huh! Sakura asked angrily_

**Then think back genius!" Inner retorted **

"…"

_Oh yeah Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi gave this to me for my birthday a couple of years back_.

_Damn old perverts!_

_._...Sakura who was very curious wanted to find out as to why Kakashi-sensei loved these books so much, he didn't look like a pervert even though we all knew he was.

Sakura was curious, very curious.

Sakura glaring at the book yelled "Curiosity you can go burn IN HELL!" she yelled while swinging it around

Sakura about to throw it away started to hear both Jiraiya and Kakashi's annoying voices whispering to her: "Give it a tryyy~" "It's a masterpeiceee~" "It'll forever change your whole view on lifeee~".

"Shut UP!" Swashing away the irritating voices she sighed and put the book on her bed and started putting the other things back in the box and pushed the box back into the closet while closing the closet and jumping on her bed and grabbing the book.

She began reading the book, her eyes widening and her mouth opening a bit.

**-4 hours later-**

"_Oh my fucking goodness!"_

**This book is…**

_AWESOME!_

**I know right!**

_I mean it may have been a bit erotic—_

**Psh! It was more than erotic!**

_Shut up!_

**Anyways we need to find the next book after this!**

_Fuck that right now I need to find a victim quick!_

**Heh told ya'. Inner smirked knowingly**

Sakura pushed the perfectly written book under her pillows and stepped into the hallway looking around for any sight of a vulnerable looking Akatsuki member. _It was way too quiet. _Sakura looked around and found no one in the base.

"They're avoiding me!" Sakura said aloud

**Heh time to hunt!**

Sakura looked outside the front window to see the Akatsuki outside training and playing around, Sakura stared outside the window before noticing someone looking around suspiciously and walking around the back way.

"Heh, lets have some fun shall we." Sakura said smirking in a dangerous way

Sakura ran down to the back entrance and smirked excitingly. Sakura walked outside into the unusually hot air and walked along the wall until the end while looking out to see him walking towards her way. She hid and as he was walking his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sakura standing there with her arms crossed. Sakura smirked hotly as he tried to make a run for it, Sakura kneed him in the back of his knew while he stumbled she covered him mouth with her hand and dragged him back through the back entrance. She locked it from the inside and then dragged him to his room throwing him on the ground and locking his door behind her.

_What the hell, she just attacked Deidara! I—actually none of us thought that she would strike again so fast!_

"You see I just found something interesting in my room" Sakura said while pointing towards the door with her thumb and looking back.

"W-what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I have to get rid of _it_."

"_It_?"

Yes. _It._

"…"

Sakura smirked widely "Shall I get started."

Sasori's eyes widened "N-no stay away!" he said backing up while sitting down

Sasori got up and started looking for things to throw at the dangerously crazy pink haired girl before him. He couldn't find anything. Puppets, paints and tools cluttered his desk. Papers occupied most of his floor and at the moment all he could see was an advancing Sakura.

Before he knew it, he was pushed on his bed and smirked at evilly.

"Sak—"

Before he could get her name out, her lips crashed onto his, moist and soft; a rough kiss. Sakura grabbed his soft red hair and her other hand found it's way to the bottom of his shirt, her hand tempting to rip the piece of clothing off but deciding to leave it, just to tease him. She could still smell the lingering scent of wood, chocolate and a bit of earth on him not to mention he was still a little sweaty from training earlier. "How intoxicating Sasori; you're teasing me~" Sakura sang innocently

"W-what?" Sasori said confused

"**Heh."**

She felt a jolt of pleasure run through her body when she heard him moan softly.

…_**didn't expect that.**_

Sasori struggled under her. Sakura smiled against his lips and parted for air. Sasori panted rapidly while a tint of red adorned on his perfect cheeks, his eyes different from him normal lazy stare were widened and his hair now stuck up in different places. Sakura now even more excited than before pinned Sasori's arms above his head and began devouring his lips once again forcing her tongue into his mouth. Her mind went completely blank while his eyes became half lidded eventually closing all the way; but because Sasori's hands were above his head he couldn't gain the upper hand, not to mention he was dead tired from training previously, his eyes then shot opened and he clasped his long legs around Skura's small waist and flipped her on her back. Her eyes opened slowly and Sasori smirked darkly. His smirk disappeared when he looked at her somehow glowing jade eyes; she licked her lips, her tongue whipping around from her bottom lips to her top.

_Why the hell is she so different all of a sudden!?" _Sasori thought while staring down at her

Sakura grabbed Sasori by his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

This time instead of her hand just gripping there, her hand went under his shirt and felt all over his perfectly muscled chest and stomach which made him shudder. His shirt ended up on the floor before she began kissing him more. This time the kiss was demanding, hot and rough. Her tongue went everywhere, Sasori's did the same, Sakura flipped their positions once again and smirked but this time it was a bit…different. It was more…

…_wild!_

"What the hell happened to Sasori!?" Kisame asked while punching the air one last time before looking at the rest of them.

"He said he was going to get water for everyone but he didn't come back un." Deidara said now thinking about it. He then put the rest fo his clay back into his pouches

"Let's go get him then, which way did he go?" Itachi asked while putting his Kunai and shuriken back into their respectful pouches

"He went through the back way un?" Deidara said nodding towards the back door

They all walked while stretching and talking quietly to each other. Hidan finally returned to his normal cursing loud self and Deidara would still whimper at times. I'm sure that will go away soon though.

"What the fuck!" Hidan bent down to pick up a wooden puppet and held it up for everyone else to see.

Kakazu took it from Hidan and observed it "Sasori's puppet?"

Zetsu stared at the grass while the guys were looking at Sasori's miniature puppet "Look guys the grass is flat and out of placed and all leans in one direction."

They all ran in panic to the back entrance trying to open the door.

"This is bullshit it's locked from the fucking inside!" Hidan yelled loudly

"Holy shit!" Kisame said loudly

"Sakura!" Kakazu said while looking at them knowingly

"Front entrance now!" Itachi ordered

They ran to the front entrance, Itachi doing the hand symbols rapidly and pushing the boulder open. They ran to Sasori's room opening the door cautiously and slowly. They looked in and stared at Sasori terrifyingly. They could see his shirt balled up and tossed onto the floor, his hair was messy and stood up every where, his body was soaked with sweat and he was panting heavily. His lips were swollen, his eyes were half lidded. His hands gripped his sheets while trying to sit up he fell back down on his bed while still gasping for air. Deidara and Kisame helped him sit up and gave him some water to drink.

"She is not joking guys. Watch your back. She's everywhere. Do not let your guard down." Sasori said while staring blankly through Zetsu and Itachi; glancing knowingly at Hidan and Deidara.

They laid him down and walked quickly to Sakura's room opening her door to see her reading an orange book. She smiled at them innocently while waving at them. The looked over her to see her hair in a perfect bun and her small perfect body wrapped in a pink fluffy towel. Her face was a little flushed and she was a little sweaty.

"Hey boys!" she said while glancing at Itachi

"…" They were silent while staring at her.

Kisame eyes widened "What the hell are you reading!"

"Oh _this_? Sakura held up the orange book with her pointer and thumb and then tossed it to them. Kisame caught it and read the title aloud.

"Icha Icha Paradise."

Kisame stared in shock after reading the words aloud"Holy—"

"Yeah you know about it right Kisame?" Sakura said while looking at him and smiling

He gulped and stared shockingly while Hidan and Deidara started shaking. Sasori could be heard cursing loudly. Itachi and Zetsu stared blankly at Sakura, while Kakazu smirked uknowingly.

Sakura walked to her bathroom.

"That book…has some great ideas stored inside it. _Very useful._ Hahaha 3 down 4 more to go!" Sakura said while skipping

Sakura laughed quietly then shut and locked her bathroom door while cutting the shower on and turning up her ipod.

"W-what is that book Kisame un?" Deidara asked eagerly

"We are in big ass trouble you guys!" Kisame said still staring at the spot where Sakura had just stood.

"…"

**I know this is one short ass chapter. I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me! Anyways I do hope you liked this chapter, it was so fun to write!**

**STAY TUNED! **

**Akasaku123**

**Good SasoSaku moment in here too hahahaha! :XD**


	57. Lables!

**I'm back again. You see I thought that since I was gone for some time I should write another chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter too.**

Re-cap: "We are in big ass trouble you guys!" Kisame said still staring at the spot where Sakura had just stood.

"…" End Re-cap.

They all walked to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Hmpf! That was a one time fucking thing next time she comes after me I'm killing her after I help her out with _some things_." Hidan said while snacking on a bag of rice crackers.

"Shut up Hidan, you're the first one she caught and you were passed out for 3 whole days you stupid douche un." Deidara said snatching the bag of rice crackers from his hand and eating one.

Hidan glared sharply "You should fucking talk pansy boy, she attacked your ass and you're still fucking whimpering you fag!" Hidan retorted while taking back the rice crackers and kicking his chair making him fall on the floor.

"You—"

Itachi sighed loudly "Both of you shut up, let her do what she wants; it won't go her way for long…but it depends on the next victim she picks. Be on guard; for some reason she seems to have _gotten better_."

"…gotten better?" Sasori asked confusedly while wrapped with a dark red blanket

"Yeah…" Itachi said glancing at them.

Sakura came out of her bathroom 10 minutes after they left. She felt good about _everything_. All she needed was some food and the book after the first Icha Icha Paradise.

**Maybe Kisame has it.**

_Think so? He might._

Sakura changed into some black silk pajama pants and a white tank top. She stepped out of her room to go get some spaghetti from lunch, it was already nightfall she should be getting some sleep. She walked into the kitchen to see the rest of the boys sitting there and talking amongst themselves.

They all tensed up but relaxed when they saw Sakura laugh at them and heat up her spaghetti and garlic bread in the microwave.

Deidara said while staring at her "Sakura un?"

Sakura looked back at him "Hmm?" she answered

"What's for dinner un?" Deidara asked normally

A vein appeared on her head and she replied "Are you high!? I just made spaghetti. You're gonna heat this up; I don't feel like cooking tonight."

Deidara made a shocked face "What! I don't want spaghetti." He yelled back at her in a whining tone

She sighed heavily "Didn't you say it was your favorite?" Sakura said while taking her plate out of the microwave and pouring her a glass of water and sitting it on the table.

"Yeah but still—" Deidara started

"Still my ass either you eat this spaghetti or starve! Also how about cooking for yourselves for once!" Sakura said while shaking her head

"Shut the fuck up woman!" Hidan yelled loudly

"I'll slash you damn throat you bastard!" Sakura said as the vein on her head popped

Hidan laughed loudly "Yeah whatever you little bitch, go on give it a try!" Hidan said while leaning back in his chair.

Sakura huffed while throwing a butter knife his way, he dodged at the last second and it hit the wall behind him staying implanted in the wall.

"Heh! You really are a fucking idiot." Hidan said while sitting back up in his chair

"Say that shit again I dare you." Sakura said while grabbing another knife

Hidan smirked at the other boys as they watched him taunt the pink-haired meidc ninja. She warily looked at him. She hasn't felt this way in a long time. It's amazing that he can still make her feel like this. You know? Scared or at least worried about what he might do to her later.

**RUN GIRL!**

_B-but my food!_

Fuck your food, do you want to be killed!?

**N-no I'm sure that the others would help me.**

Sakura looked at the others to see them all smirking and eating their spaghetti quietly.

_These gay little__ basta—_

Hidan smirked dangerously "Gotcha'!" he said grabbing her

Sakura could see her wrists being held by the Jashin worshipper, she tried to run but he held a strong ass grip on her wrists. He pulled her in and watched her cheeks gain a delicate pink color. He smirked at her embarrassment and leaned in. Sakura closed her eyes as he changed his direction to lean over to her ear.

"You really are fun to fucking tease. We won't let you have your way all the damn time, best believe that! We're going to be retaliating soon; watch your mother fucking back _**sweetheart!" **_he said in a dangerously low playful voice.

Sakura felt her vein snap again and she stepped on his foot—

Hidan yelled out "OUCH YOU BITCH!"

—while flipping him over and kicking the side of his face.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going down so easily!" Sakura yelled in his ear

Sakura glared at him before glaring at the rest of them sitting at the table. She grabbed her plate of lukewarm spaghetti and a glass of water and walked quickly to her room slamming her door shut and locking it.

Hidan sat up while rubbing the side of his face and sighing in pleasure "Heh that was fucking fun!" he said while standing up and smiling at them.

"I think she gets the message, but if anything changed in this situation we probably just riled her up even more." Itachi said while staring at Hidan

"I had a feeling that happened." Kakazu said shaking his head at his partners' stupidity.

Hidan laughed at the thought "Fuck that! I meant to do it. It's no fun if she ain't fighting back you asses, don't you get that fucking much!" Hidan said while throwing his arms around Zetsu.

Deidara glared at him "Stop yelling you're making my damn ears bleed un!" he said while drinking the rest of his water

"Suck it up gay boy!" Hidan yelled sitting next to Zetsu and in front of Deidara.

A glass could be heard breaking against the wall, Hidan had dodged at the last minute once again and Deidara could be seen glaring with his hand mid-air.

"…YOU FAG I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan said standing up

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!" Pein yelled from his room, and his voice could be heard from all around them.

"H-Hai!" they all said while looking for the direction of his voice.

The boys finished their food and starting cleaning up before going to their rooms and getting ready for bed.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura's room was dark except for her bed side lamp and the desk lamp that was on currently because she was sitting at it writing on several pieces of paper with a black marker. Sakura smirked as she grabbed her tape and sat it by her door. She set an alarm for 4:30 am so she could put her plan into action but she needed a bit of sleep first.

Sakura shut off her desk light and left her bed side lamp on and laid down, closing her eyes and thinking of what may happen tomorrow.

"…"

**-4:30 am-**

Sakura shut off her phone alarm so as not to wake the others and grabbed the papers and tape. She started with Pein's door. She taped on his office door because she didn't know where his room was…

"…"

…actually no one did, Sakura herself considered this to me one of the 7 wonders of the Akatsuki.

She then taped up a piece of paper for Itachi's door then Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan and so on. She smiled to herself and walked quietly back to her room, while shutting her door quietly and falling back to sleep quickly in her warm comfortable bed. She smiled to herself and fell back into a light slumber.

**-7:45 am-**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" Hidan yelled loudly

"SAKURA!" Hidan yelled once again

Sakura woke up while smiling and stretched before plopping back down on her bed and sitting in a criss cross position just waiting for her door to be opened roughly.

It was and Hidan stood in the doorway with a piece of paper in his hand, a delicate font in black marker. With the words "_**Uke**__"_ written right in the middle of it.

Sakura smiled innocently and started talking "Ah I see you found my note." Sakura said while giggling a bit.

"What the fuck you mean I'm a _uke_." Hidan said while shaking the paper roughly in the air

"Well compared to the relationship between you and I. _Fucked up relationship that it is_, I deem you my uke. So basically you're my bitch Hidan if you still don't get it." Sakura explained in a playful manner.

"Fuck that I am the seme in this relationship!" Hidan yelled at her.

"Uke!" Sakura said loudly

"Seme!" He yelled back at her

"Uke." Sakura said nonchalantly this time

"SEME YOU BITCH!" Hidan yelled again annoyed at her indifferent tone.

"Heh whatever you say." Sakura said while shrugging her shoulders.

Hidan stood there as he heard Deidara curse out loud and run towards the room, he stepped aside when he saw Deidara's glare aimed at her.

"What the fuck does yours say?" Hidan asked. Deidara held it up to his face and saw the same hand writing and the same word: **"Uke".**

"I'm not an uke un." Deidara said with a low voice

"You are completely the uke in our relationship, there isn't a seme bone in your whole entire body." Sakura said while laughing at the two boys in front of her

"Says you un?" Deidara said with his arms crossed

"Oh?" Sakura said with her eyebrows arched

"I'm a seme when I need to be un." Deidara said while glaring at her

"No you're not." Itachi said while walking in.

Deidara jumped a little at hearing his voice "Fuck you Itachi un!" Deidara said annoyed.

Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakazu walked in all glancing at Deidara and Hidan and then turning to Sakura to see her wide grin.

"What is this about Sakura?" Itachi said while standing against her door way

"…hmm…" Sakura said while she pretended to be thinking

Sasori then walked in, and then Pein followed him in.

They all held up their piece of paper, some with glares, others with smirks and one with a blank face as always. Sasori bounced back sooner than the others but was still careful around _her_ at times.

Kisame held up his paper which clearly said **"Uke" **in bold black letters.

"You have got to fucking kidding me!" Hidan yelled while pointing at Kisame's paper.

"Heh, I don't like it but who says I have to do all the work all the time." Kisame said while grinning at Sakura who blushed at his words and avoided his eyes.

"Wha— where the fuck is your pride man!" Hidan yelled at him

"Oh I have some, it's just not something I show to _dudes." _Kisame said while glancing down

"You're sick." Sasori said while shaking his head

Everyone looked at Itachi and Kakazu's which both said : **"Seme".**

Hidan could hear his own vein pop in anger "THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL DID KAKAZU GET SEME YOU STUPID MIDGET-SIZED WHORE!" He yelled while pointing at him and slapping the paper out of Kakazu's hands who just kicked Hidan and picked up his paper while smirking at Hidan who layed on the ground gripping his now sore somach.

"Heh, well I didn't know what would happen to me if I didn't put Kakazu as Seme, he still has them damn tendrils of his and until he or somebody else gets rid of them my opinion will never change." Sakura said while looking at them one by one

"Yeah and even without the tendrils I'm still seme." Kakazu said proudly

"Says you, you nasty little bastard she is still obviously shaken up from that time you had her imprisoned in those tendrils while you were trying to kill Hidan un." Deidara said while glaring at Kakazu

"What about Itachi?" Sasori asked

"We'll…Itachi is just seme. No matter how you look at it, or what you try to do I can't change the fact the Itachi is seme." Sakura said in a monotone voice

"You're whole logic is completely fucked up Pinky." Kisame said whiel shaking his head at her

Sasori held his up firmly.

"**Uke."**

"_Uke un?" _Deidara said in a "not true" tone

"Sasori's uke." Kisame said in the same tone as Deidara's

"…"

"Now that I think about it, gimme that!" Sakura said taking the paper away from Sasori

Sakura took it away from him and crossed the word **Uke **off and replaced it with **Seme.**

"What the hell woman!" Hidan yelled while finally standing up and glaring at Kakazu one final time

"Yeah he's seme too, I just now thought about it, he can easily get me with those damn puppet stings of his. Deidara you're a "?" because I have no idea whether you're an uke or seme but until otherwise you stay an uke." Sakura said while thinking about it

"What the hell un? That's not fair." Deidara said looking at her shockingly

"Life isn't fair, suck it up." Sakura said while scowling

Pein held his up. "**SEME!"**

Kisame stared at his paper "Why is his in capitalization?" he said while pointing to it

"Well…he's the leader of this place, master of the palace, king of this castle. Whatever he says goes, do you really think I would even contemplate on writing **UKE** on his paper? That's like suicide. If you want to deem him as a uke then go ahead, but that's between you and him, me and his relationship is completely—he's the seme, point blank." She said while pausing before saying something stupid.

Pein smirked in response and walked away, paper in his hand.

Then that's when Zetsu held his up.

**Half Uke, half seme.**

"WHATTTT!?" Sakura heard Hidan, Kisame and Deidara yell.

"Yeah what can I say, he has two different personalities. What else would he be besides both." Sakura said while shrugging her shoulders

"**I would like to think that I'm seme."** Zetsu black side said

Well then you can be majority Seme, but your white side isn't so dominant. Also there is that time in the basement which I wouldn't like to encounter again, so I did the responsible thing and took my life into account and put **half uke, half seme** because that's what he is." Sakura said while stretching her legs.

"You are completely warped Sakura." Kisame said looking at her

"Thank you I try." Sakura said sarcastically

Kisame glared playfully at her "That's not a good thing Pinky."

"Heh, well at least you're being honest." Kisame laughed while ignoring her sarcastic tone.

Pein walked back into her room and started talking.

"Sakura, I forgot to tell you, if you absolutely need to train; the hokage said to work on your medical ninjutsu and chakra control."

"Hai!" Sakura said while smiling brightly. _Finally I can train again._

**YES! **

"Hehehe" I looked at the guys happily and decided to get up.

"C'mon guys, since I'm so happy I'll make breakfast for everyone." Sakura said while getting up off her bed and walking towards the door and into the hallway.

"Really un? Deidara asked happily

"Yup!" Sakura nodded

"Yeah!" Sasori said hanging on Deidara

"I want waffles." Zetsu said

"I want pancakes." Sasori said

I want French toast un," Deidara said

"Fine fine, I'll just make some of each. You can have eggs and sausage too." Sakura said walking behind them

"That's what I'm talking about." Kakazu said while talking to Itachi. The rest of the guys started waking ahead of Sakura.

"Hey bitch, we need to talk..." Hidan said while grabbing Sakura's shoulder and turning her around towards him

"About what?" Sakura asked warily

"This whole _"Uke"_ thing." Kisame said while grinning widely

I was caught between two monsters.

**Damn…**

_This is just great…_

I hope you guys like this chapter, this might be a little short but bare with me. I make up for really short chapters by making a lot of them, yay! Isn't that great. Anyway what do you think? Review for me please.

Also the Uke, Seme thing is just to laugh I clearly think that all of them can be Seme if they wanted to. But I also don't want Sakura to be some weak little girl who can't fight back or at least _shake them up a bit_. Hehe anyways, we had a couple of semes and a couple of ukes no big deal and their labels can be changed at anytime. Deidara may become a seme for all I know, we never know. Anyway. Read and review, don't forget to check out my other stories and VOTE on my poll! :))

Also I put the words **"UKE"** and **"SEME"** in bold to emphasize what was written on the paper and to remind you that it was written in black marker. So yeah hope it didn't confuse you or anything!


	58. Well you're sneaky!

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. You must all hate me but you're reviews are so great for me and what make me so happy that I started writing. I hope you like this chapter of "Watching Over Me". And I hope it gets you review juices flowing.**

Re-cap: "Hey bitch, we need to talk..." Hidan said while grabbing Sakura's shoulder and turning her around towards him

"About what?" Sakura asked warily

"This whole _"Uke"_ thing." Kisame said while grinning widely

I was caught between two monsters.

**Damn…**

_This is just great… __End Re-cap._

_Monsters…monsters everywhere I looked. Damn these two, they're ganging up on me._

_**Tch!**_

_Sakura closed her eyes while snatching her arm away from Hidan and crossing them. "We'll I just say it how I see it."_

_"__Ah-ho. So you think we're submissive pansies." Kisame said while leaning against the wall_

_Sakura looked his way "No I never said that, Hidan in recent events has proven me right, but you Kisame_—"

Hidan started yelling "YOU BITCH! What makes you think I'm a fucking Uke?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Hidan's stupidity "I think you rather not want me to answer that."

Hidan grabbed Sakura by her wrist and held it up with rough force, Sakura face showed pain but it quickly turned into anger as she glared at the silver haired man who just smirked evilly down at her. He glanced at Kisame and he smiled with a toothy grin.

Sakura could see their actions with a glance to the side by her eyes, she smirked while inwardly cursing at them both condemning them to hell. She looked back at a smirking Hidan and rotated while crouching down and tripping him up while under him with her leg. She took her wrist back while rubbing it and glared at Kisame before shoving him to the side roughly.

Hidan sat back up with his legs apart of both of his arms resting on his knees while smirking he licked his lips while watching Sakura's backside with pleasure.

Kisame smacked him upside the head while walking after her while laughing.

Hidan glared at him while finally getting off of the floor "She better make me some fucking pancakes too, or I'll kill her." Hidan said while walking after them.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and started making the different foods for everyone; by time she was done she could see a puddle of drool by Deidara and Hidan's plates.

_Disgusting._

Sakura sat 3 big plates down on the table stacked with French toast, pancakes and waffles. She laid out the big bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate full with sausage down too; she pulled out the orange juice and milk for them and got her a plate full of waffle and pancakes. She got little bit of eggs and like 3 sausages. She sighed when she smelled the delicious mouth watering aromas filling the air and rising out of the hot food that sat on her plate.

She watched the guys dive into their food like they were lion hunting. **Damn beasts.**

Sakura yelled quickly "Pein-sama! Breakfast is ready!"

Pein came down with his burnt orange silk pajamas pants on and a black V-neck T-shirt on. His chest could easily be seen and to Sakura's surprise she almost dropped her food.

_Damn Inner, stop staring. I almost dropped my food because of you._

**Oh shut up, do you honestly think I would just walk by the perfect piece of eye candy without snagging a little glance or two, be lucky I'm just staring.**

_Why are you so damn freaky?_

**It's in my nature, be honored.**

_I'm not in the least._

…

_What's wrong?_

**He's piercings are so hot!**

Sakura glanced back at him over her shoulders and watched as Pein's snake bites glistened under the kitchen lights.

_**Holy—**_

_Walk away…_

_Walk away._

Sakura walked away quickly before Pein noticed she was staring at his perfectly delicious looking lips—

—No! At the piercings _below_ his lips.

**Whatever, they're near his lips so stop procrastinating and just jump him already.**

_Shut up, my food is getting cold._

Sakura walked away with a small blush on her cheeks.

She walked into her room while shutting her door and sitting on her bed, eating her now lukewarm pancakes and waffles. Her eggs weren't as cold and her sausage were hotter than the rest of her food.

**Shit. **

_What's wrong now?_

**I need me some Akatsuki action!**

_Oh goodness shut up already._

_**BOOM!**_

Sakura looked outside terrified. "Damn thunder, always ruining my good mood, well it wasn't a really good mood to begin with but it was getting there!"

Sakura looked at her plate only to see her two pancakes and her waffle gone, some of her eggs still on the plate and her sausage half eaten, she ate the rest of her food in a hurry while gulping down some orange juice and running to the kitchen to wash her dishes quickly.

"What the hell? Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden un?" Deidara said while eating his eggs

Zetsu walked in while looking at her while his face saddened, Itachi and Pein looked at her with the same expressions as well as they remembered what had happened in the real world. The little story she told them that night.

Sakura looked at them with a bit of sadness on her face as she smiled weakly, she put her dishes on the dish rack and shook her head getting rid of the thoughts that lingered in her head.

_**Crack**_. _**Boom!**_ _**Boom! Boom!**_ Crack.

The thunder was loud, the lightning was blinding and then…

…

The lights when out.

**Again. Really.**

Sakura jumped when she heard about loud crash of thunder and grabbed the nearest person close to her.

Sakura could feel his muscles and how toned they were, the man hugged her close while more thunder crashed around her.

_**BOOM!**_ She gripped the person's shirt tighter then they started speaking.

"Everyone go find some flashlights and candles and start putting them around the base, close all the windows and locked all the doors."

Sakura could feel the vibration through his body when he spoke.

Sakura could hear chairs scraping against the tiled floor when they stood "Hai! Leader." They answered.

_Leader? Pein-sama!?_

Sakura looked up and she could see his ringed orbs staring down at her, and to top that, those damn evil ass snake bites were glistening in the light of a candle he found.

"Sakura."

"H-hai." Sakura answered weakly, she didn't know if it was because of the fear of the storm or because she was so close to Pein.

"What do you want to do?" Pein asked her softly

Pein stared down at her, while still holding firmly onto her waist.

She didn't try to move at all afraid that he just might let her go, she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to rely on him either.

He took her silence as an opportunity to give her a quick but amazing peck on the lips. During the whole 3 seconds she could taste his snake bites, the metal and coffee. Just like that time during truth or dare. Coffee accompanied by the taste of maple from his earlier breakfast. This kiss didn't last long but Sakura felt her knees go weak; this man was on a whole completely different level than the others.

Pein smirked into the darkness of the dining room while letting go of Sakura's waist, his hands seemingly missing the warmth of Sakura's body, and Sakura's body missing the warmth of Pein's hands.

Pein walked her to her room and then he walked away leaving her with just the memory of his hand around her and the sound of thunder. She found a small black flashlight and lit some of her candles, putting them around the room, trying to erase the feeling of Pein's lips out of her mind; it didn't work…at all so she put on her ipod and listened to some music to try and block out the storm and calm down a bit so she could go back out there and be with the rest of the guys.

"This is fucking bullshit, just when I was about to watch TV the fucking power wants to go out, what type of fucked up shit is this!?" Hidan cursed loudly

Deidara rolled his pretty blue eyes at Hidan while pushing him to the side roughly "Please top yelling un, your making my damn head hurt un."

"I agree." Sasori said sitting down next to Deidara at the table

"Shut up you fucking pansies!" Hidan yelled out

"Hidan shut up."

"Oh look the pink haired bitch is up again."

"Shut up asshole." Sakura said while walking

Sakura rolled her eyes but was shocked as to what happened next, she couldn't see in the dark that well and because of that she couldn't see Hidan dash to her while pinning her up against the wall by both of her wrists.

"You see sweetheart ever heard of a Jashinist holding back on a girl?"

"What?" Sakura said in shock

Hidan smirked dangerously "Me either, so you should check your surroundings again. Darkness and I, just don't mix, if you don't be careful I could really hurt you. Ever heard of a ninja getting faster in the dark?

"…"

"_Exactly." _Hidan said

Sakura was shocked, but not as long as she would have been if the thunder didn't roar around her, she got stronger for a split second getting out of Hidan's strong hold on her and then jumping on him, hugging onto his stomach.

"What the hell!" Hidan said in shock

She squeezed him and he sat up along with her still holding on while trembling.

**Damn, the music didn't help one bit!**

"Dammit!"

"C'mon un, let's take her to the living room then." Deidara suggested

Hidan picked Sakura up bridal style while sitting down on the couch with her in his lap. Deidara and Sasori sat on the other side while glaring at Hidan as he patted Sakura's head gently.

When the rest of them walked in, shocked by the scene in front of them Hidan didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, he just kept stroking her head softly like he and Sakura were the only two there.

Kisame glanced at Deidara and Sasori and laughed lightly at there expressions of jealousy, he did a double take at what he saw though. He hasn't seen him since this morning…

"Kakazu." Kisame said

"Oh hey." Kakazu said in a bored tone

"Where the hell have you been?" Kisame asked him while sitting down in the big chair in front of him

"Oh in my room counting money." Kakazu said while sitting on the arm of the couch

"How the hell can you count money at a time like this, the power went out un?" Deidara said taking his eyes off of Hidan and Sakura for a split second.

"So? I always count my money in the dark." Kakazu said looking at Deidara confusedly

"What the hell is wrong with you dude?" Kisame said while laughing quietly

_**BOOM!**_

"Eep!"

Sakura shivered in Hidan's lap he then wrapped his arms around her shaking form and hugged her closely. The others were too worried about Sakura to kill Hidan over and over in their heads. They just wanted the storm to pass.

Sakura gripped Hidan's shirt tightly until her consciousness started falling into the darkness as time past by. She fell asleep, well aware that she was probably gonna regret this later.

"She fell asleep." Sasori said looking closely at the girl

"Stupid girl." Hidan said softly

"Take her to her room Hidan." Itachi said while walking in with a small candle.

"Ok."

Hidan picked her up bridal style and carried her off. Hidan opened her door and laid her down on her bed while putting her under her blankets.

He glanced to his right and then to his left looking down at Sakura before kissing her forehead lightly, then moving down to her cheek, then finally kissing her lips. He left after glancing over his shoulders one more time.

He closed her door and jumped when he saw both Kakazu and Kisame.

Kisame shook his head lightly while grinning "You really are an Uke."

Hidan blushed while cursing "Shut the fuck up, like you guys wouldn't have done the same."

Kisame laughed "Hmm, I guess you're right about that one, but you're still an uke." He said teasing him

"Kisame… he's not an Uke—"

"What the hell are you on my fucking side now—" Hidan cursed at Kakazu

"—he's something _much more_ submissive."

"You fag, I should kill you." Hidan turned away from him getting ready to walk away

"Oh god shut up un, why the hell are so always so damn loud!" Deidara said walking down the hallway towards them

"Fuck you and get the fuck outta my face bitch!" Hidan yelled in his face

"I'll fucking blow you up un!" Deidara said reaching into his clay pouch

Hidan cracked his knuckles "Just try me you bastard!"

"Quiet!"

"Leader!" they both said in surprise, Kisame just grinned while Kakazu rolled his eyes

Pein glanced at the two idiots in front of him and glanced at Sakura's closed door.

"Is she asleep?" Pein asked

"Yeah Hidan just put her to bed." Kisame said with his hands behind his head

"Hidan did?" Pein asked boredly with a hint of surprise in his voice

"Yeah _I_ did." Hidan responded hearing the slight disbelief in Pein's voice.

Pein looked at him closely before talking "Hmm, fine then, everyone get to bed, some of us have some missions tomorrow."

"Hai."

Everyone headed to bed, each taking a candle to their rooms.

**-In the morning-**

Sakura looked around her to still see her lights off, she got up to flip her light switch and as she did that her lights still didn't come on, she stepped outside her room with her white silk shorts on and her grey tank top with her pink fuzzy slippers, she yawned and looked out the wet window, looking outside to see it was still drizzling a bit.

She walked into the kitchen and saw several burnt pieces of toast with different jams lined up. She giggled at the sight in front of her and she got the piece of toast with the least amount of burnt patches and spread grape jam on it chomping on it and walking into the living room. She saw that Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakazu and Hidan along with Pein were all wearing their Akatsuki cloaks and getting ready to leave.

Sakura finished her toast quickly "Where are you guys going?"

"We have a mission. Kisame just got back from a mission and he isn't needed for this mission, we'll be gone until tomorrow night. We have to assassinate some major cooperation somewhere in both Iwagakure and Kirigakure. We'll have to split up if were assassinating them both though." Pein explained to her quickly

Sakura looked at him "Why can't I come?" she whined while asking

"The Hokage and I agreed that you will not be doing any missions or training for a while, and if you need to do any training, you should work on your chakra control and your healing techniques, you are a medic; that is why you were brought here." Pein stated

Sakura didn't respond and only looked away from Pein. She bowed and started walking away only to bump into Hidan. Sakura looked up surprised and her already red face turned even redder.

She ran away to her room yelling her goodbyes and shutting her door.

Sakura would never tell him but she felt the kisses Hidan gave her, the kiss on her forehead, the kiss on her cheek…and the kiss on her lips. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she then remembered that Kisame and her were the only to people left here alone, and the lights still haven't came back on.

Sakura wanted—no _needed_ to avoid Kisame. She was pretty sure he was still holding a grudge about being called an Uke.

_Damn, why did I have to go and say he was an Uke._

…**we all know he is. He's like a big ass fluffy teddy bear.**

_Don't say that! _

**What? I ain't wrong.**

…

_Whatever._

**Heh.**

Inner stayed quiet, while Sakura went to go find her big teddy bear; if you wanted to call him that.

Sakura found Kisame on his bedroom floor with his many bottles of sake.

Sakura shook her head at him while crossing her arms "You know, you should lay off the sake Kisame, you'll turn into a damn alcoholic at this rate."

"Sakuraa~" Kisame slurred

"Goodness." Sakura sighed and sat down in front of him, she really had nothing better to do, so why not hang out with Kisame.

Kisame though, wasn't really in the mood for idle chatter.

"Sakuraaa~"

"Yes, Kisame." Sakura asked annoyed

Kisame who was what Sakura could assume, drunk lifted her up and put her on his lap while turning her around so that she was facing the front way and hugged her from behind

"Ah!" Sakura yelped in surprise, "Kisame what the hell are you doing?"

Sakura could feel his breath on her neck while he nuzzled her, but unlike most people she couldn't really smell the liquor from his breath, was he really drunk?

Sakura sucked in a breath when Kisame started trailing kisses down her neck, down to her collarbone, teasing her with licks here and there.

She couldn't deny that it felt good but… she wanted to be in control.

_How childish Inner._

**In control.**

_When he's sober._

**TCH!**

Sakura smacked Kisame upside his head causing his head to jerk to the side and look up at her with a glare.

She sighed and smacked him again earning herself a tighter grip on her waist and a nuzzle on her neck, as she was sitting on his lap. She struggled to get loose from Kisame but because of her small body and his damn arms surrounding her stomach she couldn't move.

He was as strong as her…okay even stronger.

She sighed deciding that if was futile to struggle so she snuggled deep into his lap and laid on his chest while facing forward, his breathing slowed down and his body relaxed.

She looked back to see Kisame sleeping.

"That—!"

Sakura sighed for the 500th time that day but she smiled deeply and snuggled into his lap even more, feeling the smiled on Kisame's face get wider.

**-Later that night-**

Kisame woke up before the pink haired girl in his lap, chuckling down at her before laying her down on his bed.

"Mmmhm", Sakura shifted her body towards the edge of the bed her tank top rising past her stomach.

Kisame looked at her with interest before walking away and smirking.

Sakura awoke an hour later, looking around frantically around for Kisame. Why was she so frantic you ask?

Well…she just had a dream…well maybe a nightmare is a more fitting title for it. Kisame was all up in it for some reason. It just didn't make sense to her. Why was he all of a sudden the uke in her dream? I mean of course she put uke on his paper but… it was just so weird to see… and his partner… **that's it! No more thinking.** Sakura shivered thinking about the nightmare and stepped out of Kisame's room before looking to her right and left and seeing no blue shark man in sight.

She let out a sigh of relief after tiptoeing around the base and trying to avoid Kisame.

"…"

Kisame looked at Sakura from the end of the hallway before smirking and walking towards her while her back was turned. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her earning a yelp of surprise and a quick shiver after she turned her head towards him while staring in shock and fear a bit. He looked down at her knowingly and grinned widely. Before leaning down slowly, she closed her eyes tightly before kicking his shins and watching him jump up and down in pain. She looked at him briefly before running the opposite way finding herself in a vacant hallway where Pein's office was located.

She walked down the hallway slowly before catching her breath and thinking about the dream again.

_I have to avoid Kisame until tomorrow night. This is gonna take some time_.

_Shit!_

…

Kisame sat in the dining room eating some sliced apples before taking a sip of some caramel flavored juice.

He smirked again while forming possible scenarios in his head about how tonight could end up going. He then finished his apples and juice and focused hard on finding Sakura's chakra.

**-Kisame's POV-**

She was a smart girl; she didn't want to be found so she has hidden her chakra. "Hmm…"

Well whatever, I can still find her without her chakra signature being present, not that I can't find her chakra. Right now since she is so worked up and frantic her chakra is emitting strong signals. I can feel it from here, feels like lightning; it sparks my skin here and there from time to time. And if I focus hard enough I can actually see her chakra physically if I send chakra to my eyes, I can see the traces of her chakra being left by her body, pink chakra, but it looks light lightning following behind her.

"Heh this could get interesting."

**-End of Kisame's POV-**

Sakura wandered around aimlessly and it was only 10:00pm_. _

_This is not going to end well I can feel it in my bones._

Sakura started walking faster after returning from Pein's hallway. And focused on sensing Kisame's chakra so she wouldn't run into him. She sighed again when she noticed his chakra was far from hers.

She walked around the corner and to her surprise and annoyance Kisame was there all his shark teeth in sight; smiling at her playfully.

_This little—!_

**If his chakra was all the way on the other side of this damn base why the fuck is he here!** Sakura focused her chakra and the other chakra she sensed earlier was no where to be found. She shook her head and looked forward to see Kisame right in front of her now, closer than before.

The same encounter and escape tactics happened over and over again.

_Damn._

**-4 hours later-**

"Heh, now why are you avoiding me pinky?" Kisame asked her playfully while walking towards her a bit.

Sakura looked at him fearfully "N-no reason really, I'm just bored hehehe."

Sakura laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of her head and trying to back away. She was out of breath and she now stood in the same hallway where her room was, all she had to do was somehow get to her room she'll be free, well she had to make it through the night as well, but she had a problem to deal with at the moment.

"Hmm, well shouldn't we change that?"

'W-w-what do you mean Kisame?"

"Follow me."

Kisame took Sakura's hand in his own and pulled her towards a hallway that wasn't currently being occupied by anyone.

"Uhh, Kisame w-what are we doing here?"

"Just having a little bit of fun, you did say you were bored didn't you?" Kisame said mischievously

"Yeah but—"

"No buts Pinky." Kisame while still holding her hand.

"…"

**Heh.**

Kisame pulled Sakura into a closet big enough to hold various sealed weapons along with a few household items.

"You know Pinky I don't know why I was called uke, but I can assure you I am no such thing." Kisame said with a toothy grin.

_Hmmm._

"Why so quiet?" Kisame asked looking confused

"Cause, you fell right into my plan, did you really think I would try to avoid you for no reason." Sakura said while laughing lightly

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked looking even more confused than before.

"Well it was pretty simple actually, I pretend to avoid you and fear being near you, I lure you out and trick you into thinking you have me cornered so you could prove me wrong and take the title of Seme and then I just crush all your effort and prove that even someone as big and as strong as you can be uke."

"…"

Sakura could hear Kisame stumbled inside the big closet and most of the weapons fall down, the cords of some electrical equipment tangled their feet and she stumbled on Kisame, grabbing a fistful of his Dark blue V neck shirt.

_What's up with the V-neck?_

**Don't know, don't care, we—**

_YOU._

—**I need me some Kisame goodness.**

_Take it away._

Inner was almost at the surface until Sakura pulled her back a bit before she totally try and get away with _attempting_ to rape Kisame with her body. Like hell she was going to let that happen, but the whole faking the dream thing and luring Kisame out was her idea, gotta hand it to her.

Kisame looked down at Sakura, seemingly tripping and stumbling in between the cords that surrounded his feet but failing miserable at trying to escape from her because she locked the door from the inside. Heh some ninja. Kisame while slipping slid down the wall of the closet in defeat. Sakura crouched down to his level moving the cords easily from around her feet and sitting on her knees in between Kisame's legs.

Sakura closed the distance between the two of them roughly, causing Kisame to gasp. He didn't expect Sakura to be so…forceful. She didn't take advantage of him too quickly, then it would be over to soon and Sakura knew that Inner didn't like quick events especially if it dealt with the Akatsuki. For some reason Sakura was rougher than usual. Kisame couldn't breathe; he pushed her away gasping deeply until she took hold of his lips again. Pink tinted her cheeks and cupped her hands around Kisame's face sticking her tongue inside his mouth.

She let go of his lips, letting him get a breath of air, because she wanted to see his face, his cute little face…blushing. **Heh he's blushing how cute**. A deep red painted his cheeks cutely.

She grabbed a fistful of Kisame's hair hearing him suck in gasp of breath; she quickly took away said gasp by kissing him passionately again. She ran her slender fingers in his hair causing him to moan deeply.

She smirked against his lips enjoying his moans, his pants, his lips, and the whole situation in general.

She began teasing Kisame, trailing her other hand up and down his abdomen. Causing him to thrash around.

_What the hell, how come I'm so weak, damn this girl. _

Sakura teased him more and more, each time she got a little rougher, trailing butterfly kisses all on his chest. Leaving purple little marks on his neck and that jolt of pleasure that ran through both of their bodies gave them different advantages. Sakura was getting more and more weak by the intense heat in the closet, while Kisame was getting more riled up, he took her by her waist, bringing her into him while making the kiss deeper, his kisses left her breathless, his fingers trailed up and down her neck.

"YES! Got er'." Kisame said quietly

"Hmm."

"?"

Sakura wrapped her legs around Kisame pushing him down getting him even more tangled in the cords under him. Her tender lips crashed down onto his with force and her tongue battled with his. His hands held her down while her hands found its way back into his hair, dragging her hands into the silky mess of blue. His arms looped around Sakura and that made her heart jump. She stopped kissing him, his eyes half lidded and her eyes surprised a by his gentle gesture. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, in his mind of course, or else she would take that as a challenge and then he'll be screwed…**literally?** _Of course not!_

She then began to grow wary as her Inner was beginning to get increasingly hot, dangerously fast.

Sakura pushed a little of her frantic chakra inside Kisame's system causing him to jump in surprise moaning afterwards.

Sakura kissed him even more deeply than before, causing him to relax his body a bit, but making his heart beat even faster. They mentally melted into each other, laying on each other; breathing heavily and rapidly before Sakura got up and looked at Kisame.

The smell in the closet was…pleasing. Sweat, cherries and blueberries… ever had that before. I sure as hell didn't...not until now of course.

_Inner calm down…_

I tried catching my breath.

I got up looking down at Kisame with glowing jade eyes, which I thought were really dangerous by the feel of it. Inner probably had way too much fun with this…

**You did too ass face.**

_Don't call me names!_

…

_I have to get out quickly._

**Not without that piece of hotness lying on the floor all breathless and sweaty.**

_I pushed some of my chakra inside of him so he shouldn't be able to move around much until tomorrow night._

**HA! Perfect, that means more sugar for mama'.**

_No, stick to the plan dumb ass, dominance first, pleasure…somewhere else down the line…later…in the future!_

**Tch! You're no fun.**

Sakura walked out of the closet pulling down her shirt and turning towards Kisame, who was slowly getting up.

"I don't think you should start moving, if you do my chakra will spread and end up paralyzing you. It's not life threatening of course, but the tingling sensation hurts a bit." Sakura said with her head turned to the side while looking at him

He grinned wildly and laughed loudly.

Sakura looked at him and he stared back at her, winking at her before falling asleep. Sakura sighed and turned around walking out of the hallway and up to her room.

She took a quick 10 minute shower and put on her dark blue silk pajama shorts and orange tank top, I grabbed a fluffy black blanket out of her bedroom closet and walked back down to the hallway and wrapped the blanket around Kisame, luckily it was big enough to cover him, she left him a bottle of sweet sake beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead…

**I can't wait til tomorrow night.**

_Why?_

_**They'll**_** be back by then.**

_Oh yeah._

**Heh.**

Sakura ran back to the front entrance making sure all the doors and windows were locked and then she headed to her room cutting off her lights and leaving her door cracked.

**-In the morning-**

Sakura got up making a bowl of cereal and eating that before going to see Kisame, she went down there to see him sprawled across the middle of the hallway with the cords still tangled around him and him drooling with the bottle of sake knocked over and empty while the blanket was thrown over his legs.

Sakura smiled warmly at him while giggling a bit and felt familiar chakra's come through the front entrance.

_What!? _

**They're back early.**

**Heh well time to tell them the surprise that's been left down here**.

Sakura disappeared with smoke left in her place and reappeared in her room sitting down on her bed while taking out the make out paradise book from under her pillows.

Itachi and Kakazu walked into her room looking at her knowingly.

Deidara, Hidan and Sasori came running into her room in a panic while she watched Pein and Zetsu walk right by her room while casting her an acknowledged glance.

She smiled up at all of them innocently and Hidan spoke up first.

"Where the fuck is Kisame bitch!"

"Hmm, Kisame?"

"Ohh Kisame…" Sakura licked her lips playfully while Kakazu lifted up his eyebrows in interest at the motion.

Itachi stared bored knowing Kisame got himself _caught._

"Well he was getting a little _bored_ and I was getting a little _restless_ so we sealed some _things _downstairs.

Deidara shouted "What un!" while blushing

"K-Kisame!" Sasori yelled out

The three of them ran out of the room quickly while going to get Kisame, while Kakazu disappeared to his room and Itachi continue to stare at Sakura while smirking.

_What is he thinking?_

**I don't know, but that smirk scares me.**

_You and me both._

**We're the same person.**

…

Itachi walked the way the others ran towards with his arms crossed and his smirk still on his lips.

Sakura followed not too far behind.

They made it down to the hallway, where Kisame was laying down with his arms and legs apart and panting still tangled in the cords not bothering to get himeslef untangled.

Sakura could see Deidara and Hidan crouching down on one knee in on the sides of him while Sasori held the blanket and sake bottle and looked at Kisame with concern and understanding.

"WHAT! HOW COME SHE USED CORDS ON YOU! I WANT SOME FUCKING CORDS USED ON ME, THAT BITCH IS SHOWING FAVORTISM! STUPID FAVORTISM SHOWING BITCH!" Hidan yelled out in jealousy and rage

Itachi looked at Kisame bored and waiting for him to begin speaking.

Sakura stopped right where the corner was and leaned against it with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"S-she got me guys. Her chakra is still flowing through my system a bit so I'm a little out of breath." Kisame said while laughing weakly

"A little un!" Deidara said in disbelief

Hidan kicked him lightly "The fuck are you talking about, you're almost out of breath you stupid fucking moron!"

"Owww~ Heh, have you ever seen—no tasted Sakura's frantic chakra?" Kisame asked them with his eyes closed

"…"

"Should I describe it?" Kisame asked them

Deidara gulped and Hidan stared wide eyed, Sasori listened intensely and Itachi listened quietly a little interested in the subject

Electrifyingly strong, light, pink. And sparking. It was so strong it was able to keep me asleep for the whole night, not to mention this morning before you guys arrived but it paralyzed me as I was trying to move around but…she left me some sake and the alcohol was able to take some of the numbness away so that I was able to move a bit. I'm able to move as much as walking but the side affects are really taking a toll on me.

"And those are—" Itachi asked intrigued

"Breathless, rapid breathing and I'm left with full force _feelings_ from last night."

"_Feelings?"_ Sasori asked confusedly

"Yeah _feelings_, if you want to call them that." Kisame looking at him closely

"You mean—"

"Yeah, she's going to get us guys, all of us. She's got tricks. And she's able to carry them out without fail. She's no Akatsuki ninja for nothing." Kisame said while trying to sit up

Hidan stood up strongly "FUCK THAT BITCH! IF SHE THINKS SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ALL OF US FEEL LIKE UKES SHE'S GOT ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT SHE'LL SEE HELL!" Hidan said yelling

Kisame could feel the electrifying current of Sakura's chakra near by and he looked behind Itachi shockingly, they all followed his eyes to where Sakura was standing with her arms crossed.

A smirk was on her face but she was around the corner, all they could see were her eyes and her fingers.

A smirk appeared on her face, her eyes opened glowing somewhat dangerously like last night and her fingers did a few motions.

They watched her fingers make the number four, they watched her make a thumbs down sign, she then held up 3 fingers, then 2 fingers and then she pointed behind her with her thumb.

"…"

It didn't take them long to decipher her message…

"YO WHAT IS THIS BITCH TALKIN' ABOUT!"

Well Hidan… maybe it took him longer…

"4…"

"Down…"

"3…"

"2…"

"Go…"

Sakura looked at Itachi's now crimson eyes smirking.

Sakura thought to herself about Kisame. "Hmm…"

Me and Kisame had a silent agreement that maybe publicly he's known as a Seme but just between me and him he could be more Uke than all of us, if he played his cards right then he could be both… someday.

"THAT WHORE!" Hidan yelled

"Saku—" Sasori spoke

Deidara blinked "She's gone un."

Sakura walked away, bumping into Kakazu on the way and her eyes stared into his for what seemed like a long time. To her at least.

**Heh…**

_Maybe…_

…

A smirk appeared…

But on who's face?

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and once again I'm so so so so so sorry for updating so damn late, I just moved from a house into an apartment. So a lot of stuff had to be left, thrown away and other things. I just got my computer up and running again. My summer job program just ended and I realized I've been neglecting my stories. Stupid me. -_-**

**Anyways I hope you guys continue to stick with me and this story and review as much as you can.**

**Also check out my other stories and vote on my POLL!**

**-Akasaku123.**


	59. Let's play again!

_**I know, I know. Where the hell have I been? Long story short…LET'S READ!**_

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto. Someone very special to me is dead goddamit**!

Re-cap: Sakura walked away, bumping into Kakuzu on the way and her eyes stared into his for what seemed like a long time. To her at least.

**Heh**

Maybe…

…

A smirk appeared…

But on who's face?

… End Re-cap.

**Who should be the next victim I wonder?**

_Kakazu, Itachi or Zetsu?_

**Zetsu's crazy ass should be disqualified from this game. He already dominated us once and I rather not pick a fight with him; who knows what his dark, delinquent side might do to us. Not to mention that the light side goes dark at random times, we might get eaten...**_**literally.**_

_..._

**All of them are pretty much guaranteed to dominate us Saku.**

_...I know that but..._

**Besides I hate the damn confident smirk Kakuzu had on his damn face when we bumped into him, it's like he's telling us that we can't overthrow his ass.**

_So what do you we suppose we do?_

**I don't know.**

Sakura walked to her room taking her blue silk shorts and orange tank top off and putting on a pair of jeans and a green tank top, she tied her hair up in a messy bun and put on her slippers, while slipping on her Akatsuki ring and glancing at it. She walked up to her bed and peaked behind her pillows, grabbing the orange covered book of wonders and opened it, reading a few lines from the book.

She smirked putting it behind her pillows and walking out her room; shutting her door behind her.

She glanced to her right and then to her left seeing red crimson eyes staring back at her made her jump in shock.

_Damn creep!_

**Got that right.**

Sakura walked up to Itachi, staring at him while he looked down at her.

Itachi smirked at her, seeing her shiver under his gaze made him surprisingly happy "So Sakura who is your next victim? Me? Kakazu? or Zetsu?"

Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow at the man and put her hand on her hip "Why do you ask?"

Itachi inwardly laughed at her "Oh it's no reason really, but just so you know I can't really say for Kakuzu or Zetsu but if you think that you're going to be dominating me or anything like that any time soon; I'd come up with something a little more different then what you've been doing so far. I'm not that easy to...well you should know, right Sakura?"

"…Zetsu's not in this game, and you're an ass!"

Sakura blushed at his words, while walking past him quickly, she could feel his hard stare on her back but that just made her walk faster; maybe she was paranoid but she swore she could feel it and she knows it's probably was going to get a little bit crazier in this place by time she got done with this little game of hers.

Hidan spotted her waving his hand at her and yelling "Hey bitch, get over here!"

She has no clue what made her want to listen to Hidan but she did, maybe because Itachi scared the living shit out of her and she just wanted to get away from him, kinda like Sasori with puppet strings…or a really drunk Pein.

Well actually Pein when he's drunk scares her in a different way then Sasori having puppet strings. Pein being really drunk just adds on to her probably running away from him because he's attempting to kill me or have his way with me, but Sasori with puppet strings makes me fear for my life even more than that; him and those puppet strings are evil.

Sakura rolled her eyes because she knew that every time she comes into contact with Hidan something stupid or disastrous happens "What do you want Hidan?" Sakura said annoyance in her voice

Hidan scoffed at her "I just wanna tell your dumbass that I and the rest of the guys won't keep letting you get away with this game of yours."

"~Oh-ho so you and the other guys decided that huh?" Sakura said while smiling at him innocently

"Y-yeah we all did." Hidan said while eyeing her suspiciously.

"~oh, so where are the others now?" Sakura asked in a sing song like tone.

Hidan looked back at the door "They are all in the living room, why?" He said pointing behind him

"Hmm, let's go have a chat shall we." Sakura said walking towards the door that lead to the living room.

Sakura took Hidan's hand in hers and walked towards the living room.

Hidan started to panic "What the fuck! Why are you holding my hand bitch? Are you high or something what did you smoke!? Wait- what the fuck are we doing? Why are we going into the damn living room!?"

Sakura smiled while laughing so hard inside "Goodness you sure are asking a lot of questions Hidan, why are you so nervous?" giggling at Hidan's nervousness

Hidan tried pulling away from Sakura while screaming "I-I'm not nervous you hag!"

Sakura walked into the living room, to see Kisame wrapped in a big brown blanket and Sasori and Deidara sitting with him with sodas and popcorn but the TV was off. _God their weird_. Sakura walked with Hidan as she saw them turn around and stare at her wide eyed before looking down at Hidan and Sakura hands and giving them weird looks. She smiled innocently and walked in front of them. Hidan looked down at her and she looked back at him while still smiling. Her smile then turned into an evil smirk and she threw Hidan at them.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch" Hidan said while rolling off of them, well they pushed him off but either way he wasn't on them anymore, he glared at them before turning his attention back at the pink haired devil standing before him.

She went and slowly snaked her arms around Sasori's neck, and watched his cheeks turn a pretty pink on his smooth tan skin, she kept one arm on Sasori's shoulder while moving over to Deidara and taking his pony tail out and running her slender fingers through his golden locks which caused him to gasp and avert his eyes while his cheeks turned the same shade of pink as Sakura's hair, she giggled and moved along to Kisame, roughly grabbing his hair and running her fingers along the side of his neck, where she could still see her marks. He turned stiff and looked to Hidan for help. Hidan glared at her.

"Tch!"

Hidan pulled Sakura over the couch where she flipped over onto Sasori, Deidara and Kisame's lap, kinda like how Hidan just was a few seconds ago.

They stilled averted their eyes from hers and Hidan just pulled her off of them, earning him a glare from her.

Hidan glared back at her while holding her up by her arm "Didn't I tell you already to deaf bitch, we aren't going to sit around and be treated like this!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Hmmm?" she then turned her attention towards the boys sitting on the couch.

Kisame glared at Hidan then began speaking "Hidan, I said help us, not murder us."

Hidan looked at him confused "How the fuck will you be murdered like this you stupid fish bone?"

Sakura got up, while pushing Hidan into one of he loveseats.

"Like _that_."

Hidan glared at Kisame before turning his attention to the pink girl in front of him. She leaned in while kissing him passionately, but before Hidan could try and have too much fun Sakura pushed in some of her chakra causing him to get this tingling sensation. Hidan tried moving his hands but it hurt; Sakura grabbed a fist full of Hidan's shiny silver hair and pulled, earning her a soft but pleasurable moan. But she let it slip her mind that Hidan could come off as an _extreme_ masochist. He lifted his arms pulling her down towards him and onto his lap, smashing their bodies together.

Sakura started blushing while her hands let go of his hair she started reaching up in the air for...well _air_, she couldn't breathe dammit!

Deidara stood up knocking the popcorn onto the floor while yelling "Yes that's right Hidan, get her back un!"

"I'm not sure whether I should be happy or pissed off that it's Hidan who is getting her back for us." Sasori said while looking at Hidan trying to keep Sakura onto his lap, and Sakura still reaching in the air for assistance.

_Like were helping her._

They all thought about it and agreed loudly "Yeah..."

"..."

Sakura could hear them speak about her and Hidan and that's when Sakura got an idea.

Pushing a little bit more chakra into him caused Hidan's body to go completely numb.

His arms went limp and she got up, glaring at him before sticking her tongue at him. She looked behind her to see all of them averting their eyes else where.

**See! They know what they did wrong!**

"I'm going to get you back for this." Sakura said glaring at them "And clean that damn popcorn before you leave this living room"

Deidara got up glaring at the pink haired girl "What!? We didn't even do anything; you came in here harassing us first un."

Sakura glared back at Deidara "That's because Hidan came in there talking nonsense."

Hidan tried getting up but the numbness prevented him from doing so "What are you talking about! I'll fucking kill you!"

"You know you don't sound very threatening right about now." Sasori said while laughing at Hidan's predicament.

Hidan glared at him "It ain't my fucking fault, watch when my legs and feet get back to fucking normal, I'll cut off your damn head and put it up as an offering you bitch!" Hidan yelled at Sakura

"You know I would be more scared if you could move." Sakura said going behind him and pulling his hair.

Hidan tried shaking her off of his hair "You know what fuck this! I can't wait til' I slaughter you!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and Hidan before turning his attention to Sakura "Anyways what Hidan said was nonsense, a bunch of bullshit un!"

"What!? You guys told me to go wait in the kitchen until she came out and then tell her what we agreed on!" Hidan yelled

"Who are you gonna believe us, or the pile of loose flesh and bones over there." Sasori said pointing at Hidan sprawled on the loveseat

"You bastards!"

"I don't care anymore!" Sakura walked away with a small pink tint to her cheeks.

**We need to speed this game up a bit, because I feel that after this game we'll end up running for the rest of our lives from these psychos because they **_**will**_** get us back.**

_I know that, but still since I will only have a little time left to this life of mine, I should enjoy myself in this game._

Sakura felt a presence behind her as she walked back to her room and she looked behind her to find no one there. _I'm not a ninja for show, I know someone was behind me,_ but it was no need for her to concern herself with it, and especially if it was gonna hide from her.

She walked into her room and shut her door, while pulling out her speakers from her bathroom and turning on a randomly selected song. She laid on her bed and began thinking.

So how should we plan this out?

**Well I think we should do this while everyone else is sleep.**

_We'll I guess that good, then no one can interrupt you right?_

**Wha- what do you mean me!**

_We'll I mean..._

**Exactly...you enjoy it too.**

_But-_

**No buts, you're just denying what you feel, we have needs to. I just don't like to be dominated all the damn time, stupid freaks think they can do whatever they want don't they? **

_Calm down inner. Let's keep planning._

**Fine.**

"..."

Somewhere down the line Sakura ended up falling asleep for about a good 3 hours.

_Damn it's almost time to make dinner, where the fuck did the time go?_

**We fell asleep dumbass, what, do you think time is just gonna stand still while we drool on our pillows.**

_Shut up Inner._

**Let's just go make dinner, what are we having?**

_I was thinking about Steak._

**Ok let's get started.**

Sakura walked out her room and towards the kitchen.

She started getting the steaks out the kitchen sink after letting them defrost. She ended up making 10 individual steaks, 1 for everyone, 2 for Zetsu and a medium sized one for her. She made mashed potatoes, string beans and biscuits with it too. She sat out some cranberry juice and water and then called everyone to eat. Hidan busted thorough the doors drooling over the food before glaring at her, she put her hands in a stop motion and pointed towards the steaming steak in front of his chair, he looked back at her, then at the steak, back up at her then sat down in his chair quickly while licking his lips.

She shook her head at his childishness and then sat down at her own chair while everyone piled in one by one.

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone ate in mild chatter. Deidara and Sasori were talking amongst themselves, while Itachi and Kisame and Kakuzu were doing the same, Hidan was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and biscuits and Zetsu was having _way_ too much fun with his steak. Pein of course was the only dignified person there, well him and Itachi. Of course Itachi probably had his moments too but he would never admit that; he would probably take that shit to his grave. Sakura watched them all eat their steaks; her face showing mild amusement.

_I'm so glad I fed them this big meal, now they'll be tired out and go to sleep sooner._

**Don't think it'll be so easy Sakura. Especially with the one were going after tonight.**

_Right._

After giving them each a piece of apple pie, Sakura got weird looks here and there because they probably thought she was being way too nice but she just smiled while punching Hidan in the face just to throw them off a bit. They shrugged while watching TV and Pein took his piece of apple pie to his office.

"This bitch is going to make kill her!"

Sakura walked to her room laughing and drinking a cup of water then sat on her bed swinging her feet and staring at the ceiling. Her ipod was still playing and she thought about how Konoha must be doing. She glanced at her phone, and decided to text Ino.

Sakura told her all about her recent activities and even about my plan tonight.

-Billboard brow, you shouldn't have too much fun; if Sasuke, Sai or Naruto hear about this they will murder Akatsuki, not to mention Kakashi-sensei, he probably do worse-

**XxInoBabe!xX**

_-I guess so, but I don't have to worry about that now do I? They won't know about it; if someone keeps their big mouth shut-_

_-Also what's up with that signature of yours?-_

_**Sakura.**_

-I will! I will, don't bit my head off, I didn't even say nothing...yet!, Also ya like it?-

**XxInoBabe!xX**

_-I swear Ino, if you say one word, I will mutilate you! AND NO I HATE IT! :(-_

_**Sakura.**_

-Woah clam down incredible hulk, I was just kidding. Also I'm positive it hates you too!-

**XxInoBabe!xX Hates Sakura!**

_-Really? Really Ino? lol you are...forget it, I think they're sleep, I'll text you later-_

_**Sakura.**_

-Okay hun, have fun!-

**XxInoBabe!xX Hates Sakura!**

_-Oh I will...and change that damn signature already!-_

_**Sakura.**_

Sakura threw her phone on her bed, before taking a quick shower and changing into some black sweat pants and keeping her green tank top on, her hair was still in her messy bun but she took her Akatsuki ring off and sat it on her desk.

She sat on her bed and got under the covers just in case they weren't sleep. As she was thinking about what may happen tonight her consciousness started drifting away from her and she yawned while snuggling into her bed.

"..."

**FUCK! It's been 5 fucking hours already! Why the hell do we always fall asleep at the most important times?**

_It's because Tsunade-sama and Pein won't let us train and I'm getting fucking lazy and tired all the time_.

**There may be a totally different reason as to why you're tired all the time; you know, just saying.**

_...shut the fuck up, before I stuff you in a box and ship you to Timbuktu._

She walked quietly outside her room only to see green orbs staring right at her. She looked down to see the rest of the boys piled on each other knocked out.

Sakura stared wide eyed "What the fuck Kakuzu, what they hell did you do!? And how long have they been there!?"

Kakazu smirked at me "I drugged them; it just knocked them out and of course numbed them; and for about-"

He started counting his fingers "about 5 hours."

"What!? Why the hell would you do that!?" Sakura said quietly but in shock

"So we can have fun of course, you did have that in mind correct?" Kakuzu said walking past the pile of people.

"How they hell-"

"I'm sure Itachi didn't fall for that right?" I asked terrified that I wasn't gonna be able to get out of this.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu looked bored at the pile of men to his right.

I looked down closely and could see Itachi's hand with his Akatsuki ring on sticking outside from under Deidara's and Kisame.

I stared shocked, _how the fuck did that happened!?_

Kakuzu started cracking his knuckles "And you know even if they do hear us, they can't do anything but listen to the sounds of me making you miser—"

"Shut your dirty mouth!" Sakura said blushing and covering her ears

Kakuzu shrugged "Just telling it like it is."

'..."

Sakura tried to run away but felt something latch onto her legs, arms and around her waist and neck and looked down to see his back tendrils wrapped around her. She looked back at him in terror.

**Told you it wasn't gonna be easy.**

_SHUT UP!_

He smirked evilly at her while moving his delicate fingers and made her walked towards the pile of men in front of her. She ended up picking them up one by one and putting them all in their rooms on their beds and closing there doors halfway.

She was tired out so easily, it's not as easy if someone is controlling her. _It's...unnatural._

Sakura looked back at him and could see his green eyes glow in anticipation.

He controlled her and had her walk to his room and then he laid her on his bed. She looked around and his room was so much cleaner than it used to be, his desk was organized, all his suit cases were neatly lined up. Most of his pencils and pens were on his desk and all his calculators were neatly stored on his nightstand, the only thing was that, his floor was still a damn mess. Papers and stick notes were everywhere, but leave it to Kakuzu not to leave a _single_ bill lying on the floor.

Sakura looked up at him while he walked over to his desk and sat in the black chair while staring at her intensely, smirking at her.

He then loosened his tendrils and that made her smirk. He looked at her weirdly while pulling back his tendrils, but he just wasn't quick enough, so she grabbed them all pulling him and throwing him on his bed. She tied his own little strings around the bars of his headboard and cradled his waist. His arms were now above his head; you know it's pretty hard to resist a tied up man, especially if it's a _seme_ that is now looks like a _uke._

Sakura smirked down at him leaning close to his ear, she felt him stiffened and smiled knowingly.

Sakura began whispering into his ear "Hey Kakazu, do you remember the beach shack?"

Kakazu talked normally, making sure that his voice didn't get caught in his throat "In my defense I was drunk."

"I didn't say defend yourself." Sakura retorted

"I'm sure you remember the dating game you had me participate in correct?"

Kakazu laughed "Well I just thought you needed some fresh air, you were getting so lightheaded in that huge house right? I just thought that maybe spending some time with us would help you lighten up a bit."

"...that's a damn lie."

"..."

"We'll then do you remember when I out smarted you?" Sakura smirked

"Hey you deserved what I gave you then." Kakuzu said while moving his ear away from her

Sakura sucked her teeth "What!? It's your fault; your hormones shouldn't have been so damn high that day!"

"Hey, it's not like you didn't like it; besides I was drunk!" Kakuzu said annoyingly

"...No you weren't; you said you just felt like molesting me!"

"Touche…"

Sakura huffed annoyed "I know you remember that ski trip we took."

"_I. was. Drunk."_

"_Not. An. Excuse. Kakuzu."_

Sakura looked down at him just now noticed what he was wearing. He wore this tan V neck shirt that showed off his chest and the same black sweat pants she was wearing, his hair was out and of course his arms were above his head, so she felt her confidence rise up and her danger meter go down. She now thought she could do anything...

_...but boy was she wrong._

Sakura leaned down slowly her eyes still staring into Kakuzu's, when her lips finally got down to his, that's when her danger meter went sky-high. Kakuzu licked her lips causing her to gasp.

"Didn't I tell you before; they have a mind of their own when they're concerning_ you_."

Sakura watched his tentacles unwrap themselves from around the headboard and take her arms flipping their positions, Kakuzu took no chance in letting Sakura comprehend the situation and took it upon himself to stick his hand under her shirt, this earned him a very loud yelp from her, he could feel the goose bumps on her skin and that caused him to smirk in satisfaction. His tongue made its way down to her neck leaving the same exact markings that Sakura once left on Kisame earlier that day. Sakura moaned softly.

_Damn._

"How bold, Sakura...making such a sound...are you _teasing _me?" Kakuzu smirked against her neck, his breath on her skin.

"If my arms were untied then maybe I wouldn't have to." Sakura said thrashing around

"You're not getting out of this so easily Sakura; clever try though."

Kakazu made his way to her pants, grabbing hold of the hem of her underpants and snapping it, causing a red mark to appear.

"Wow such pretty underwear Sakura, you have tried so hard to please me." Kakuzu said glancing down towards her underwear.

Kakuzu licked his lips "Shall I reward you?"

"N-No that's ok." Sakura stuttered blushing at the fact that Kakuzu saw her underwear

"Hmm, it's on the house."

Kakuzu leaned down towards her ear, nipping it a bit, before sucking slowly on her earlobe, he could see from the corner of his eye how hard Sakura was trying. Her fists clenched so tightly it would seem it almost drew blood.

_Hmm very interesting._ "Did you really thing you could dominate me?"

Sakura sucked in a gasp of air feeling the jolt of electric run through her body "Not really, but I wanted to give it a try; no matter how hopeless it seemed." Sakura said her voice coming out hoarse.

Kakuzu chuckled before completely dominating her lips. Such force caused her to gasp in such desperate need for air which didn't come, but just caused what little breath she had to be taken away by the feel of Kakuzu's tongue inside her mouth exploring it, diving into it, plunging for more each passing second.

The air smelt of maple and strawberries, sweat and the lingering scent of money.

Their bodies continued to move under each other, closing off any space that was between them, at some point both Inner and Kakuzu found their clothes to be a nuisance, they were clearly in the way.

_I will not get raped here Inner._

**It ain't rape if you're willing.**

_I'm not willing._

**Well it still ain't rape if you like it.**

_Fuck you!_

Sakura could feel Kakazu's fingers run along her sides, teasing her. And dare she say tempting her-_ Inner!_

...tempting Inner.

Sakura mind was a mess and she knew she wasn't winning this battle. Damn her winning streak is going to end here!

**I don't know how I should feel about this.**

_You should feel angry stupid, all our hard work is going down the fucking drain._

**Hey! Don't yell at me!**

"K-Kakuzu...stop...st-"

Kakuzu ignored her pleas and continue invading her mouth. Causing her to stop her conversation with Inner and to causing her mind to completely black out on her.

Kakuzu let go of Sakura's lips licking his lips in response.

Her pants were so exciting to watch.

"Heh."

Sakura had enough; but she couldn't muster up any strength at the moment. Kakuzu smirked down at her which caused Sakura to glare at him, although the breathlessness, pink cheeks and vulnerable position didn't look quite threatening so she could only huff in response and try to break free of her bindings.

She managed to snap them_ finally_, only to see Kakuzu lean down once more, she could not have this man kiss her again, she'll become even weaker they both knew that. Sakura cupped his face in her hands and flipping them over she gave him no chance to react and she kissed him with so much force it knocked the air out of his lungs, his eyes widened and she could only kiss him. She kissed him roughly causing a deep moan to fill the room.

Growling in pleasure Kakuzu still stuck his hand up Sakura's shirt making sure not to go too far or else the others just might kill him. _That wouldn't be good_. Kakuzu couldn't even handle Hidan nagging at his ears all damn day; if he had Itachi and Zetsu trying to secretly kill him then that would be just fucking _great_. Not to mention Deidara who would try to fucking kill me and him both and Sasori, I rather him not use me as a puppet. And if Pein and Konan finds out about this I might as well kill myself right now. _I wonder if this was a good ide-_Kakuzu's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a jolt of pleasure run through his body when she put her cold fingers on his stomach.

"Sakur-"

"Mmpfh!" Kakuzu sentence was cut off the crashing of their lips once more. Their legs were tangled in each others and Sakura now found her hands in his hair. Such pleasurable sounds escaped their mouths and filled the room. Sakura sucked slowly on his neck causing him to entangle their hands together. He stared into her jade eyes while trying to catch his breath.

"Well, well well..."

Sakura shivered at the sound of his voice. It was so deep, so husky, so..._sensible_, it may have only been a couple of minutes but it seemed like she has been in here for hours, their air was stiff, their bodies was moist and their breaths were so rapid that it looks like they have been running a marathon.

Sakura kissed him passionately; her mind no longer thinking straight, her tongue battling his, his tongue losing..._unexpectedly_ and she did one of her _oh-so-famous_ finishing moves. She forced in some of her chakra which right now was even more frantic than the time she was with Kisame, so her chakra was now more than the feeling of electric, more than the visual of lightning, it was way more than that. It felt like you just got thrown into a huge wave, it felt so heavy, so thrilling and it engulfed him. Sakura stopped kissing him, leaving him breathless and disappointed.

Kakuzu laid on his bed, his breathing still a bit unstable and continue to stare at his ceiling with half lidded eyes. The dim lights made it hard for him to see, not that he could anyway, his mind was too blurry so he couldn't focus on anything.

Where did she learn to-?

_Oh yeah that damn book of hers._

Not to mention she was smart enough to incorporate her medical ninjutsu training into that move of hers, that move when she forces her chakra in you and it's rendered you unable to really move, that tingling sensation you feel in your body and it doesn't take away that...horny feeling...dumb bitch she probably wants us to suffer.

Sakura got up, but her legs were way to wobbly, she stumbled back down, glaring at Kakuzu because she knew he was about to laugh.

He did.

She punched him in the stomach and he turned away clutching his stomach but still snickering.

"I had fun Sakura, your little game; it's easy to play, don't you think?"

"Tch!" _This bastard!_

She then took his tendrils and tied them up around the headboard again, this time mixing in some rope as well; she tied his feet up around the bars at the end of his bed too.

"That'll teach you to laugh at me again!" Ignoring his earlier comment.

Kakuzu tried moving his arms and legs feeling the tingling sensation in his limbs "Sakura, get your ass back over here and untie me!" he yelled

"No, I'm all tired out thanks to you-"

"How the hell do you think I feel!" kakuzu yelled thrashing around

"I'll just get you in the morning."

"…"

"Also just to warn you, if you even need it; but you're little tricks won't work on Itachi; I'm sure you already knew that."

"...I'm leaving!" Sakura said thinking about her earlier conversation with Itachi.

"You bitch! Come back here and untie me dammit!" Kakuzu yelled

Sakura walked out the door sticking her tongue at the green eyes man and shutting his door slightly leaving it opened.

"I swear when I get untied I'll kill her!" I guess this isn't so bad; being tied up I mean, she made my body numb and I'm losing consciousness.

"This has been a fun night."

Sakura continued walking not noticing a pair of eyes watching her.

"So that's what's been happening in my absence_...interesting."_

Sakura walked into Kisame's room to see he was awake and trying to get up, he looked up her and turned away blushing.

"…"

"...OH FUCK!" Sakura yelled loudly while her faced turn the shade of a tomato.

Sakura ran to Deidara's room and saw him playing frantically with his clay on his bed while avoiding eye contact with her. She saw a small blush on his face while he started making a skull and embedding Kakuzu's name in it.

Sakura ran to Sasori's room to see his back turn towards her and him mumbling. I could see his hands moving dangerously fast and then I saw him turn towards me while looking at me wide-eyed and a red tint to his cheeks.

"L-leave!"

...I left quickly, laughing on the inside at how cute his face looked when he asked me to leave.

I went to Hidan's room to see him blushing, panting and sweating.

"..."

He looked at Sakura, with lust swimming in his magenta colored eyes, I shivered in response and closed his door quickly while hearing a big thud at the door I opened his door back and saw him with his face on the ground, he looked back up at me with a red spot of his forehead and I laughed and shut his door quickly. I walked away in a hurry remembering what Hidan's face looked like when I first opened his door; only god knows what he was doing in there...

"..."

**That's...**

_Forget it._

I didn't dare check Itachi's room.

_Damn, they must've heard...e-everything_. "Oh my god." Sakura cupped her face in terror

_That's so embarrassing_. She ran to her room and sat down on the bed, she sprawled across it rubbing her stomach. It still had so many butterflies in it; it was doing so many flips it made her feel lightheaded.

**Why the hell are you so nervous now; all of a sudden?**

_What! It's not all of a sudden, I was always nervous whenever we did these things with them. You are just a sex craved freak and love it when people suck on your body you nasty perverted parasite._

**Woah! Hold on why you calling me all these names?**

_Ah, damn. You know I gotta face them in the morning._

**It's already morning.**

_Huh!?_ Sakura looked outside to see the sun peaking up past the horizon.

_This has got to be a bad joke._

Sakura door was opened, so she saw them all run to Kakuzu's room, frantically. Itachi walked by her room with his arms crossed and his crimson eyes looking all over her body, in response Sakura covered her body with her arms like doing that would stop him from looking, he licked his lips, smirking at her afterwards and continuing to walk down to Kakuzu's room looking ahead of him.

Sakura rubbed her temples and walked into the kitchen getting her a bottle of sake, drinking a bit before breathing out heavily, she continue walking towards her room waiting for the reactions of the others.

"Ahh! What the-" Kisame saw him and looked shocked. We'll not as shocked as he could have been since he expected this much.

"Why does she do that, she always used ropes, or cords with you fuckers but not with me. I was like the first victim so I got no action!" Hidan yelled leaning against Kakuzu's big headboard

"Heh..." Kakuzu chuckled

"Kakuzu you bastard!" Hidan yelled

"It ain't my fault; I didn't ask to be tied up like this. Also I can't move anyway and my consciousness is just now starting to come back." Kakuzu explained

"Did she do that _chakra thrusting_ thing again?" Kisame asked looking at the sweat on his body

"Yeah; but she was more frantic and nervous this time so it was stronger, much heavier than what you experience Kisame."

"..."

"Itachi. I'm sure you already know, but you're the last victim she's gonna come at you with everything she's got. She knows that those little tricks of hers probably won't work on you."

"Hn."

Deidara sat in one of the chairs at Kakuzu little tables "Is she a closet freak, or a closet sadist un."

"She could be a little bit of both." Sasori said sitting at the end of Kakuzu's bed working on the ropes at his feet

Hidan licked his lips while drooling "Me likey..."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes "Hidan get the fuck outta my room, your contaminating it."

"Shut up you dick! You can't even move right now, so I can do this..." Hidan ran over to the suit cases lined up by the wall.

Kakuzu eyes widened.

Hidan took a thousand dollars from Kakuzu's suit case and put it into his cloak pocket.

Kakuzu stared wide eyed and glared at him "Hidan, if you don't put that fucking money back I will fucking murder you so bad your Jashin-sama won't even be able to recognize your body because I'll burn you to a crisp after electrocuting you and then I'll throw you in the ocean to see if you'll get eaten by sharks you stupid bastard!"

Hidan laughed loudly before climbing on Kakuzu's bed and kicking him; and walking slowly towards Kakuzu door, teasing him because he couldn't move.

"Did that asshole just take my money and then kick me!?" Kakuzu started thrashing around finally breaking free of the tendrils and ropes and breaking free of the ropes on his feet causing Sasori to almost fall in the process.

He tried getting up but fell immediately on the floor because of the tingling sensation in his legs.

Hidan pointed at him while clutching his stomach and crying "Ahahahahaha! That's what your stupid ass gets!"

Kakuzu wobbled up while Deidara and Kisame helped him walk, Itachi just watched in amusement. Hidan started running away passing by Sakura in the process. He winked at her waving _$1000_ dollars in her face. She stared wide-eyed before seeing Kakuzu wobbling after him. She looked at him while her face turned red; Kakuzu eyed the alcohol in her hand and got an idea.

Sakura started drinking her sake even faster than before, she wanted to pass out as soon as possible; no need to face these people so early in the morning, _it ain't good for the heart._

Hidan stopped at the end of the hallway and the others were about to try and help Kakuzu. Kakuzu wobbled over to Sakura before taking her sake filled mouth and kissing her deeply.

"Mmpf!" Sakura dropped the empty sake bottle while being pushed into the wall her hands gripping Kakuzu shirt.

"THAT BITCH!" Hidan yelled pointing to Kakuzu

Deidara just shook his head at Hidan and Kakuzu while feeling a bit sorry for Sakura that she was now in the middle of their fight "Kakuzu is very mad now un."

Sasori nodded "Not as mad as Sakura is going to be after _that_."

Kakuzu held her chin up with his hand forcing the alcohol that Sakura was about to swallow in his mouth.

He released her and swallowed the alcohol, getting some of the feeling back into his legs.

"Oh shit! Fuck, fuck fuck!" Hidan started running again, and ran out the base, Kakuzu following behind him, all the feeling in his legs coming back, and even his hands were going back to normal, now he could strangle the silver haired man. He felt a little bit better about the matter, but that bitch still had his money. He was going to pay

Sakura slid down the wall, breathing heavily and blushing, while wiping her mouth with her sleeve and thinking of ways to killed the brown haired man after he was done killing Hidan.

"HIDAN GET YOUR ULGY ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN MONEY!" Kakuzu screamed from outside the base

"IN YOUR DREAMS DICKHEAD! AHAHAHA!" Hidan laughed mockingly

Sakura looked up to see all their eyes on her getting ready to laugh at what just happened to her.

She was a little drunk but she could clearly see them snickering. _Even _Itachi was laughing at her

She got up wobbly and a little dizzy and ran towards Kisame and jumping on his shoulders, jumping off of him and kicking Deidara behind his head making him fall over, flipping Sasori over her shoulder in the process and punching Kisame in the back of his head for laughing at her.

Sakura eyed Itachi before running back in front of them "Don't laugh at me you jerks!"

Sakura looked at Itachi once more and turned around towards her room to try and run in there and lock her door before she started running she stuck her tongue out at them.

Sasori glared while getting up "You damn brat!"

Deidara followed pulling out some of his clay "You want to die don't you un!"

Sakura looked back at their murderous faces and laughed backing away and running away from them; passed her room and out the base, following Hidan and Kakuzu's earlier actions, laughing all the while throwing stuff behind her so that they would trip.

"Get back here un!" Deidara said jumping over the stuff Sakura knocked down in a desperate attempt to slow them down.

Deidara started making little birds that flew after her; Sasori grabbed puppet strings, getting ready to give Sakura a taste of her own medicine.

Kisame sat against the wall with Itachi who smirked after looking at Sakura.

Kisame grin widely while looking at Itachi "You're gonna have fun with her aren't you?"

"Like you won't after all this over."

"Oh I will, this was only gonna last her a short time to think she has won us over, did you think we would all stand for that? Also someone will be coming back here sooner or later and I have a feeling some other people have found out about her little game." Kisame explained

"You too huh."

Kisame and Itachi heard explosions and trees falling outside.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN PANSIES!" Sakura yelled while laughing loudly

"HIDAN GET BACK HERE!" Kakuzu yelled. Kisame and Itachi could hear lighting in the background

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE BITCH!" Hidan yelled wildly

"SAKURA UN!" Deidara yelled angrily. Kisame and Itachi could see out the window that both Sasori and Deidara were flying on a big bird.

"BRAT! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING PUPPET JUST YOU WATCH!" Sasori said whipping his puppet strings after her.

"AHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed happily

She hasn't had this much fun in a while.

"…"

"There way too loud." Pein said rubbing his temples

"..."

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I hope you review too! :)**

**R&R**

**-Akasaku123**


	60. You Better Run!

**I'm sorry about being so damn late, I hope you guys will forgive me and enjoy this chapter. It's almost Christmas and I thought I should update **_**before**_** Christmas. I hope you guys have fun with Christmas or whatever you celebrate. HAPPY HOLIDAYS \(^_^)/**

Re-cap: "They're way too loud" Pein said rubbing his temples.

"…" End Re-cap

Kakuzu finally caught up to Hidan and nearly beat the shit out of him almost near death. If it wasn't for Kisame I don't think Hidan's immortality would have been able to keep up with the speed and force that Kakuzu was _killing_ Hidan with. Basically Hidan would be dead right now.

Right now Hidan was still outside on the ground moaning and groaning in his own blood. I got death threats from Kakuzu that if I even so much as thought about healing Hidan he would…well let's just say that there are things you can and cannot say to a girl. He's a bastard.

Deidara and Sasori had started fighting each other after a small disagreement…which I took no part in. I just… you know… said that Deidara said that Sasori's art is a disgrace to everyone in the art industry and you know it went uphill from there. Well uphill for me; downhill for Sasori. _But potato patato it wasn't really my fault._

Kisame was in his room and I haven't seen Kakuzu yet. I wonder…

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

Sakura started walking just to turn around the corner face to face with crimson eyes.

_Fuck._

Sakura started to walk around him but before she could even tell what was happening, her back was against the stone wall and her hands were above her head. She peeked open her eyes to see Itachi smirking down at her.

**This little—**

"Sakura."

Sakura's breath got caught in her throat after hearning how deep Itachi's voice was, she could feel Itachi's breath on her neck, anticipating what might happen she closed her eyes tightly before feeling her chin being tilted up. She opened her eyes again and felt a pair off soft lips on hers. A tingle ran down her body and before she could react her let go of her lips.

Itachi smirked at her expression "I can't wait to see what will happen later on." He let go of her chin and stepped away from her body.

She growled at him. "Shut the fuck up Itachi before I shove a lemon up your ass!" she tried forcing the blush that had crept up to her cheeks back down deep inside her, where she could lock it way.

"Hn. I don't think I like that kind of foreplay." Itachi said while cupping his chin while pretending to think

"…I hate you." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Hn." Itachi walked away, leaving Sakura breathless and angry…with him or herself; she didn't know. But she knew that she was getting pissed off.

Sakura walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. She was feeling really drained.

_That little fag better not had done anything to me._

"Why the hell am I so damn tired?" Oh yeah I stayed up all night with Kakuzu and then Deidara and Sasori chased me for half of the morning. _Maybe I should get some sleep._

**Whatever you'll probably be sleep for the entire day, not to mention at least all of tonight. Not Itachi action for us.**

_I was doubting that anyway. We can't over take him; does he really look like the submissive type? _

…

Sakura drifted to sleep, thinking about Itachi and his submissive little face which made her smirk before snuggling deep in her bed.

It was only 9 in the morning when she fell asleep. But by then the base was way too quiet for her to feel safe. A quiet base was not something to brush off, if anything you should be ready to kill.

Sakura got of her bed cautiously and looked at her clock. It was 10:05pm. **Well shit.**

Sakura walked to the kitchen to see plates and bowls everywhere, she rolled her eyes and walked out into the living room just to see the guys about to walk out the door.

Her eyes widened "What the— wait what…where the hell are you guys going!?"

"Mission un" Deidara said looking down at me

I looked at all of them one by one "All of you?"

"Yeah." Sakura glanced at Itachi quickly before smirking and then looking at them and waving goodbye.

They all disappeared into the forest before Sakura let out a sigh of relief and locked the base door.

"Thank God Itachi went with them. I can NOT be alone with him. I will become a damn doll in his hands."

**Hmpf!**

_I don't know what the hell you're mad about, you would be just as vulnerable as me._

…**fuck you!**

Sakura went to go take a shower before coming out of her room with red silk shorts on a black tank top. She stretched her arms before brushing her teeth and walking out of her room and looking around.

**Heh. I just got an idea**.

…

**How about we ransack Itachi's room.**

_What the fuck is wrong with you, do you want us to get killed you fucking idiot!?_

…

**Then can we take a little peek? Then we can do the same to the others, maybe Kakuzu even left some money out.**

…_I doubt that, especially after what happened with Hidan, he probably rigged his room with fucking traps. There probably everywhere._

Sakura walked into Itachi's dimly lit room looking around. "I hope he doesn't notice I was in here."

"Hn."

_Fuck talked aloud again!_

Sakura turned around quickly to see crimson eyes staring back at her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Sakura said while trying to back away, but her damn legs wouldn't even move.

**We're in deep shit.**

_Shit._

The lights flickered a bit and Sakura started to squint her eyes to make out the figure in front of her even though she probably knew it was Itachi, but that may have been a big mistake because she could now feel her body on a soft bed.

_**Fucking typical.**_ Sakura opened her eyes allowing them to re-adjust to the dim lighting.

Sakura began to panic "Why? Why are you here dammit?"

Itachi chuckled "Did you really think I was gonna miss having your submissive little face stuck in my mind, I let a clone go in my place."

"And no one notice that, what kind of fucking ninjas am I living with. Damn useless little douchebags." Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura looked up at Itachi's smirking face when she realized it was too late, she could feel all her chakra being drained. _This little bastard is using dirty tricks._

**Yeah we won't have much strength after this little game of his**. _Fuck._

Itachi hovered over top of Sakura intertwining one of his hands in hers, before covering her eyes with his other hand. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, Sakura opened her mouth in protest before he stuck his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her mouth with his own.

Sakura could feel the heat rapidly move to her cheeks, she tried pushing him off with her other hand but it proved to be useless; she couldn't muster up any strength. And this felt so good. _Fucking stupid ass burdensome hormones. Go the fuck away!_

A jolt of pleasure ran through her body when her eyes were uncovered and she saw Itachi's silky hair out of his ponytail. Itachi smirked against her lips when he grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head.

He lifted up her tank top smirking at her exposed stomach before leaning down dangerously slowly and licking and nipping at random spots earning a light yelp of surprise from the young girl. He could hear her pants and it just made him yearn for more. He wanted to hear that sound so much more. He could feel her stomach under his lips.

Itachi could be a patient man whenever necessary but now wasn't one of those times, to tell you the truth he wanted to remove this annoying piece of black clothing in his way but he refrained from ripping the shirt to shreds before looking up at his captive. He smirked at her half lidded eyes before moving up to her neck at doing the same thing again. Nipping, kissing and licking her neck until she stopped holding those beautiful pleasurable sounds back.

Itachi could see that her face was completely flushed, to the point that he actually thought she might pass out. Heh like he was going to let that happen.

Sakura could see the smirk on his face, a glimpse of amusement flickered in his eyes.

Sakura didn't have the time nor the strength to fight back. It took all she had just to hold back the moans trying to escape from her. Her body is honest. Too honest.

Itachi had his hand at the center of her back; pulling her towards his chest. He kissed her even more passionately than the first time. He let go of her hands and pulled her in even closer, she slowly but surely started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him down softly. His hand slid under her shirt again slowly. His cold hands caused her to shiver under his touch.

_We're so close, I can hear his heart beat._

"Closer. Closer."

Sakura heard what Itachi muttered, before she was thrown on her back again. His hands were traveling so slowly all across her body. It made her shiver to the point that wherever he touched with those dangerous ass hands of his, she would probably shiver in response.

"Nngh—"

_Finally. _Itachi thought

"Heh making a sound like that, how cute."

"F-fuck off already, You—mmpfh" Itachi interrupted her, his lips on hers once again. Her body moved under his, she continued to move around, her leg _accidentally_ rubbing against a delicate part of a male's body. Itachi hissed in pleasure before grabbing Sakura's hands again. She struggled before flipping their positions and kissing him hard, knocking what little breath he had left. Her leg once again brushed passed the lower region of his body.

"You're teasing."

"You started it." Sakura said her eyes glazed over an unknown emotion.

He grabbed her waist tightly in response to her cold fingers running up and down the side of his stomach, he gripped her waist even more tightly when he felt her lips on his neck, sucking.

"Ah—"

Sakura smirked at the sound, but then her body started to get lighter and lighter until she felt her back up against the wall, Itachi's body pressed against hers in almost a painful way. A painful pleasurable way. Stupid Hidan, his influence is _NOT_ a good thing!

Itachi hand stopped just at the hem of her shorts before he smirked at her, she growled at him before her own hands found its way to the hem of his pants. They both stared at each other. Playfulness and frustration in their eyes. Sakura stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. Itachi kissed her again taking advantage of the fact that her tongue was already out of her month.

Sakura moaned "I-Itac—"

Itachi ripped her shirt off before taking off his own shirt and kissing her even more, his patience must have snapped long ago. The kiss was hotter, deeper, and more breathtaking than before. Probably because their shirts were off. There kissing echoed throughout the silent room. Itachi let go of her lips before smirking at her panting face, her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her black lace bra probably wasn't helping his situation though, maybe he should have kept her shirt on…

Itachi continued to kiss down from her neck to her chest back down to her stomach before, almost dragging her shorts down past her waist.

He heard her suck in a gasp of breath before smirking against her skin.

"D-don't you d-dare Itachi!"

He continue to slowly drag her shorts down.

"I've seen you on more than one occasion in just your underwear Sakura."

"B-but that was different dammit!"

Itachi tossed her shorts aside before climbing on top of her and kissing her once more. **Fuck. I want him.**

_You're a dipshit!_

Sakura hands found there way into his hair causing him to moan, yet he wasn't the only one to do so. Sakura could feel his tongue everywhere on her body. This was getting dangerous; she's crossing into dangerous territory. Very dangerous territory.

"A-ah—nngh"

Itachi smirked again before getting up and picking up his shirt and putting it on. He threw Sakura her shorts before giving her one of his black over sized T-shirts and tossing her ripped black tank top into his small garbage bin by his desk.

She sat up a bit wobbly before lying back down on his bed with a huff; she then glared at him.

"If you think I can put my clothes back on then you must be out of your fucking mind you pervert, come fucking help me!"

"Hn." Itachi smirked while helping her up into her silk shorts and the oversized T-shirt.

"God, I can't believe you just did that."

"Hn. It wasn't just me Sakura, you participated. Willingly."

Sakura glared at him "Fuck you I had no choice."

"Exactly."

"Itachi you're a bastard." Sakura hissed at him

"I get that a lot. And just like I tell them I'll tell you the same thing. I don't care."

Sakura yelped when Itachi picked her up bridal style before taking her to her room and laying her down, but not before giving her a deep kiss and forcing some of his chakra into her. It was like pitch black smoke, deep, smothering; it literally took her breath away. It was so hard to breath.

She started panting, gasping for air before he smirked at her.

Sakura hissed "I-I really do f-fucking hate you I-Itachi!" she said. Her voice hoarse.

"You're foolish Sakura."

Sakura then realized "T-they're on their way back aren't they? That's w-why you did this to m-me."

"Hn."

Itachi walked away leaving Sakura's door open. She tried sitting up but it didn't help her situation, she was way too breathless and weak. She couldn't even move to be honest.

About 3 minutes later she could hear the rest of them come in.

_Why? Why now dammit. I fucking hate Itachi, I'll kill him. It's not even my fault that I wanted to get back at them, they started it first. These little fuckers!_

Hidan was the first to come into my room. Typical Hidan.

Hi grinned wildly "OH WOAH~! I like this shit right here!" he walked up to me before I bit at him, he then stepped back while crossing his arms and wiggling his eyes brows at me.

I sighed a bit still panting, my face was red from earlier not; to mention Itachi is so damn mean he didn't even put the blanket over me, it's just me and open air. Over sized shirts and smirks. Bare legs and a sex crazed Hidan. These are not good combinations.

"Well well well, look at what we have here un." Deidara came in while smirking and leaning against the door frame.

I hissed at him "Fuck you!"

Kisame rolled in with Kakuzu and Sasori and Pein walked on by smirking in my direction.

_That bitch!_

Kakuzu looked my way "Heh." He walked towards my bathroom and stood there.

"How did that even happen to her?" Sasori asked while sitting by my door

"My God I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." I said while closing my eyes.

"I like what I see though." Kisame said licking his lips

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" I glared at all of them while mustering up whatever strength I gained from my anger to sit up and lean tiredly against my headboard.

Kakuzu shrugged while staring into my eyes "Not our fault, I told you, your tricks weren't gonna work on him."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked

"Itachi."

"What? Itachi was with us, even though he disappeared along the way un." Deidara said

"I really am living with idiots, what kind of ninjas are you!? It was a fucking clone!" I said growling at them

"Woah he's fucking smart." Hidan said while standing next to Kisame.

"So what tricks did you _attempt_ to use?"

"To hell with tricks, first of all I did NOTHING, I couldn't do ANYTHING you little turds; if anything he was the one to use tricks. Second I can't believe you dumbasses didn't know that Itachi was a clone, the only one who probably figured it out was Kakuzu because his ass probably planned this, and Leader probably knew too and since I do not want to die I will keep my comments to myself. But you fuckers probably had no idea.

Zetsu rolled in appearing behind Deidara and leaning on him.

I glared at him while pointing "And you!

"_What is it?"_

"Don't '_what is it me'_ you started this. What the hell was that down in that corridor you little bastard!"

"**My share."**

'_My share'_ my ass you little bastard!" Sakura said while glaring at him.

Itachi walked in with a different shirt on and some white sweatpants. He smirked at the others while they gave him pats on the back and "how'd you do its" here and there.

"I swear when I get my strength back you guys are fucking dea—"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence she felt familiar lips on hers, _crimson eyes!?_

Sasori stared "What the—"

"Where the hell did he come from!" Hidan yelled

Sakura wondered the same thing, she could feel some of Itachi's chakra leaving her body but as she was thinking that she felt someone else enter her mind besides Inner.

"Sakura."

_Deep voice? The one who's kissing me is Tobi. So it's Tobi…_

"Tobi?"

"Yeah, this is all I can do for you at the moment. I can't take too much of his chakra out of you or then I could be in trouble."

_H-hai, thanks Tobi._

"No problem."

Tobi let go of my lips and I was left breathless once more. My cheeks had a pink tint to it and Tobi looked at my face with a smirk, he then held up a white, black and pink sheath. It must have my sword in it.

He sat that down at the end of my bed before he looked at the others.

Konan walked in cracking her knuckles and throwing Hidan and Kisame to the side, messing up my closet in the process. She looked over to me scanning my body. I don't think it helped out either my or the guys situation that I was panting or at least out of breath, red and only had a oversized T-shirt on a shorts; not too mention it just didn't look right that the guys were all in my room. She smiled lightly before glaring at the others and cracking her knuckles once more.

"Who did this too her?" Konan asked, that dangerous sweet sound dripping from her words.

"…"

It was silent, aside from the clattering of teeth and the gulps from Deidara and Sasori, Zetsu disappeared and Kakuzu hid in my bathroom. _These are some fucking cowards!_

Everyone looked at Itachi and Konan followed there eyes.

Itachi started running and Konan ran after him.

"Heh."

The others who looked terrified turned towards the orange mask wearing boy who stood next to Sakura's bed before they started at him.

He smirked again before taking off his mask again and smiling.

"Tadaima."

Tobi smirked dangerously in there direction before walking towards them slowly.

Kisame and Hidan got up quickly before forcing Kakuzu out of the bathroom. Deidara and Sasori started to back away out of the room along with them before they were face to face with lavender ringed orbs staring down at them.

"…"

"Fuck."

….

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope you guys review as well and have HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'll be back after Christmas. I promise!**

**Listening to…Raggs requiem and Hitomi no Kotae.**

** W! PLEASE!**


	61. Many devils in Disguise

**Oh my god, I don't know what to say to you guys who have waited a hell of a long ass time for this chapter, I'm really sorry that I'm so late. I have no excuse, you may say whatever you want to me because this is really bad, but before you do, I really want you guys to enjoy this chapter as much as possible, I don't know how much I'll be able to repay you for waiting. Also wish me luck I have finals coming up~!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Never did and even after the current manga chapter…I don't think I want to…Madara is…ugh let's just read shall we!

Re-cap: "Heh."

The others who looked terrified turned towards the orange mask wearing boy who stood next to Sakura's bed and stared at him.

He smirked again before taking off his mask and smiling.

"Tadaima."

Tobi smirked dangerously in their direction before walking towards them slowly.

Kisame and Hidan got up quickly before forcing Kakuzu out of the bathroom. Deidara and Sasori started to back out of the room along with them before they were face to face with lavender ringed orbs staring down at them

…

"Fuck."

…

End Re-cap.

Sakura while listening to their screams in pleasure began to smile. Hidan rubbing off on her had both its good _and_ bad qualities.

In just to what seems about only a few moments, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara and Sasori lay in a pile on top of each other, groaning with many bruises and cuts littering their bodies.

Pein had disappeared after pulling one of his own stunts moments after, while Tobi readjusted his mask and turned back towards Sakura, who still lay a bit numb on her bed.

Tobi smirked under his mask, seeing Sakura like that; he didn't know how it made him feel, he didn't know if he should help her, or watch her struggle. "I suggest you start moving if you don't want Itachi's chakra in your body for another day." Tobi said while staring down at her

"H-hai, thank you." Sakura said uneasy about his change in voice.

"Heh, no need to feel uneasy, I bought back your sword, how about you go test it, when you feel better of course." Tobi said while fixing his cloak

Sakura stared "Okay."

Tobi walked away, but not before stepping all over the boys who lay in their own blood.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Serves the little bastards right, I hope Konan kills Itachi; and if she doesn't then fuck everything I will. That little shit almost had me. I should take a shower, I feel like killing someone."

I got up, a bit dizzy from earlier, and stretched; I walked over towards the bodies littering the entryway to my room and kicked them out the way before slamming my door and locking it. I walked back towards my bed and picked up my sword. Scamming over it.

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

She examined it with sparkles in her eyes. The sheath was black with pale cherry blossom pink diamonds decorating the top and bottom of the sheath accompanied by white splatters here and there; hanging from the top of the sheath was a pure white twisted string with 2 small kunai hanging from it, grabbing her sword firmly, she unsheathed it to stare in awe at a pure black sword, the hilt was white and the guard was silver. She would have to thank Shiro later.

Sakura stared at her beautiful sword and put it back in her sheath

**-Sakura's POV-**

I put it in my now damaged closet, somewhere close in the back where no one would notice it. I should practice it _on_ —I mean _with_ Itachi, maybe then I could _kill_—I mean get better with sword techniques… Oh who the hell am I kidding, I'm gonna completely _destroy_ that little piss ant and I'm going to fucking enjoy doing it too.

I hopped in the shower, the hot water relaxing my body while also helping me get rid of Itachi's smothering ass chakra, what type of shit is he one for his chakra to be so fucking difficult to get rid of, I'm sure Pein-sama could get rid of it, but then what methods would he try to get rid of it with, wait…does he even know what's been happening around him.

**Of course he probably does you idiot, he aint the king of this place for nothing, why wouldn't he know what's been going on with his fucking servants.**

_Why are you talking like were slaves in his castle?_

**Because you are slaves in his castle and if he doesn't already know what's been going on then I'm a textbook reading nerd who loves to do yoga and collect fucking chess pieces while watching Korean music videos.**

_What the hell are __**you**__ on!?_

"…"

**Just listen ass face, he knows and he's probably only keeping quiet because he has something bigger in store for us, and if that's not it, well then we need to leave, because either way were going to end up not virgins anymore or dead.**

_You know, you have a warped imagination that I'm not sure I want to be apart of._

…**you do realize that we are the same motherfucking person right? That means my imagination, is your imagination, your thoughts are my thoughts, your virginity is my virginity. Get it?**

…_I rest my case, your imagination like I said has nothing to do with me anymore._

"…"

_You're stupid._

**Nice comeback.**

…_fuck you._

Inner stopped talking after that and I got out the shower throwing on some sea green sweat pants and an orange short sleeved shirt; I tied my hair into a messy bun and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I walked out to see Konan dusting herself off and mumbling to herself.

"That good for nothing little fucktard, I should cut off his—Oh hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" Konan asked me while smiling innocently

"I'm good thanks for worrying; where's Itachi?" I asked not really worried necessarily but I wanted to see how fucking bad he looked.

Konan looked away "In hell." She whispered

"Huh?" I asked

"Oh nothing you should worry about, he's hanging around here somewhere."

"…"

I looked at her both warily and expectantly "Did you kill him Konan?"

She laughed at me "I tried really hard but didn't succeed. That little creep is light on his feet, but I guaranteed that he is _hanging_ around here somewhere. I'm just pissed I couldn't do more than what I already did, oh well I guess I'll go take a shower." Konan said while walking away

"I giggled too while waving "Ok see you Konan."

"Stay safe Saku." She waved back

I smiled and walked out the base, smiling at how good that quick breeze that came by felt. I then saw something that made me both cringe and laugh so hard my heart stopped for a moment, Itachi was hanging by his hands on the big tree in front of the base in only black silk boxers and a long sleeved while shirt.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed so hard my stomach began to tighten.

Itachi looked up startled, then glared at me, I could feel the killing aura even with my eyes closed.

"Hahaha, it looks like your body caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork, how the fuck are you feelin' piss ant?" I asked while wiping tears from my eyes.

"…"

:Heh, I would love to help you down, but I don't fucking want to." I said while crossing my arms

"… you know it's your fault to begin with." Itachi said while staring down at me

I stared in disbelief "Wha? How the hell is it my fault?"

"You thought you could dominate us by suing sex appeal, when we have way more sex appeal than you do, you were a fool and by experimenting on us you ended up getting way more than what you originally had planned which in turn caused me to end up like this." Itachi explained

I rolled my eyes at him "You're a real ass you know that."

Itachi smirked while starting to swing back and forth, he flipped over his head, his feet landing on the tree, a wrist blade appeared from his sleeve and he cut one of his ropes.

That wasn't a good sign for me, so I hit foot and ran as fast as I could, into my room and locked my door.

"That little douche could have stayed up there a little longer, I didn't even get a chance to hit the little dickwad."

I sighed and walked towards my desk picking up a flyer and smiling at it, _this should be fun._

**-3****rd**** Person's POV-**

Sakura walked warily out of her room, before dashing towards Pein's office. Sakura knocked on the huge door before its sudden opening startled her.

She would never be able to get used to this door, no matter how many times she has been here.

"You may enter."

Sakura walked in before being surprised again, first it wasn't dark. _At all_. Not even a bit. The lights were on, and his windows were open, even the sun littered the room. That's surprising in itself.

Sakura tried to ignore the little sounds coming from his closet and walked towards Pein.

"Pein-sama?"

"Hn."

"Can we go here?" Sakura handed him the flyer, while watching his face as he scanned over it for a brief moment.

"Sure why not?" he gave the flyer back to Sakura while signing more papers and fixing his glasses.

"Really?" Sakura asked shocked

"Yeah." Pein said not looking up from his paperwork

"Thanks so much, I'll promise we'll have fun." Sakura said while clapping

"Get the others ready then, they'll be your responsibility, since we are taking them out in public and they don't know hoe to behave." Pein explained to Sakura while linking his hands in front of him

"…"

"What are they kids?" Sakura asked him with an eyebrow raised

"You tell me." Pein said to her

"Touché."

Sakura walked away happily, and took a deep breath, before yelling throughout the base.

"ALL YOU SHIT HEADS GET READY WE'RE GOING TO A SUMMER FESTIVAL!"

Sakura walked towards her room before hearing the most annoying fucking voice ever that belonged to the worst possible man to have ever been born.

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA'!"

"Fuck off you mistake!" Sakura yelled back at the silver haired man

Hidan came from the kitchen with blood on his hands and face.

"What the fuck you say you little brat!"

"I called you a mistake, you freak!"

"I'm the freak?! Says the girl who's been caught on several fucking occasions talking to her fucking self." Hidan said with his eyebrow raised

Sakura blushed "Shut the fuck up you disgusting piece of shit and get ready to leave. If you fuck up I'll kill you with Kakuzu's tendrils while tearing you apart and fucking feed you to Deidara's revolting little hands!"

"You have a fucked up mind bitch!" Hidan said with his arms crossed

"Don't make what I said become a reality, I seriously will kill you!" Sakura said while scanning his body

"I can't wait." Hidan smirked

Hidan walked away, licking the blood off his hands.

_He is the most disgusting piece of crap I have ever laid my eyes on._

Kisame and Deidara walked by next, throwing Sakura glares and playful glances.

Sakura sighed knowingly "Don't speak, just get ready. I will leave you if I have to."

Kisame laughed heartily "Wow pinky, no love for your boys?"

Sakura crossed her arms "No, I ain't got love for any one you little turds."

"Harsh." Kisame said while grinning and holding his heart

"Should we wear yukata's un?" Deidara asked

"Wear whatever you want." Sakura said while looking at them both

"Fine un." Deidara said while walking away

Deidara and Kisame walked away talking about the festivals and other things.

Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi walked by next.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Tobi." Sakura said waving

Kakuzu put up his hands "Oi, keep your distance."

Sakura scoffed "Who the hell do you think you're talking to; I'll cut off whatever piece of manhood you have left stitch boy!"

"Hmpf, I'd like to see you try." Kakuzu said with his arms crossed leaning against the wall

"Oh I will then I'll feed it to Tobi."

"Warped little bitch." Kakuzu mumbled

"What was that!" Sakura yelled

"Nothing. I'm leaving." Kakuzu said walking away

"Little shit."

"I heard that." Kakuzu said while flipping her off

Tobi linked arms with Sakura "Tobi wants to know what we'll be doing at the festival."

"Lost of fun stuff to occupy your short attention span." She said trying to get away from the odd little boy

"Really? Are there gonna be games Sakura-chan?" Tobi said while spinning her around

"I'm pretty sure." Sakura said smiling at how carefree he seemed when he was acting like this.

Tobi smiled behind his mask "Great! Tobi cannot wait to go, Zetsu-chan, come help Tobi put on his yukata."

Sakura avoided Zetsu's eyes, he was the one who started this whole entire mess, if anyone should be getting killed it's him _AND_ Itachi, just because Itachi is a little fucker and I hate him.

_They better pack some extra clothes and shit, we'll be staying a holiday house._

Sakura sighed while going towards Konan's room and asking her for help.

_**-With the others-**_

"I hope that the little brat had fun with her little experiment, I never wanna feel like that ever again, I felt like her little bitch, she got me when I was tired from training with you fucking monsters." Sasori said while fixing up one of his many puppets in his room.

"She got all of us, except for Itachi." Kisame said while standing in front of Sasori's door.

"That's because Itachi is smarter than all of you idiots." Kakuzu said sitting in one of the chairs that occupied Sasori's room.

"You must be a fucking idiot too, you got your little money loving ass handed to you by the freak with pink hair." Hidan said while sitting on the floor

"At least I wasn't passed out in my own drool for 3 days you poor excuse of a fucking man." Kakuzu said back to him

"Says the bitch who was numb in bed, you fucking tranny!" Hidan yelled

Kakuzu crossed his arms "Yeah her experiment with me left results, which also involved ropes, as I recall you didn't get any of that, even Kisame got cords, you got no action." Kakuzu said while kicking Hidan

"You bitch!" Hidan yelled out while rubbing his head

"Kisame laughed "Oi oi, Kakuzu, don't put me in the middle of your argument dude!"

"Hidan had that shit easy un, I was laid across the fucking table and fucking violated un, it was horrifying yet oddly arousing un." Deidara said while sitting on Sasori's bed.

"Oddly?" Sasori said while casting a glance at his friend

"You really are a fucking—" Hidan started to say

Deidara sharply glared at Hidan "I dare you to finish that sentence un, I'll blow your small little penis off!"

"Fuck you man child!" Hidan yelled back

"Hmpf!"

Kakauzu sighed while standing up "Let's just go get ready."

The boys left the room to go get ready for the festival.

_**-Back with Sakura-**_

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror while smiling brightly at what she saw. Her kimono was a sea foam green, with bright blue, yellow and green flower petals on it. Her obi was the same bright blue as the flowers on her kimono. Her hair was tied into a pretty bun and she had a pretty light green flower pin keeping it tied up, she wore white tabi with her pale pink zori sandals.

She looked back at Konan who looked just as pretty as she was, Konan wore a black kimono with grey little leaves all on it, her obi was a dark royal blue, she tied her hair into a low bun and put two little grey and white flower pins in it, she wore white tabi and royal blue zori sandals.

"Let's pack a bit more and meet up by the front boulder." Konan said adjusting her hair in the mirror

"…"

"I've been meaning to ask, what the hell should we even call that entrance, a front door? Front boulder? Front rock? A fucking piece of shit rubbish that makes it hard to say where the hell we're meeting because it sounds so damn weird?" Sakura explained

"I don't know what to call it either not that I think about it."

Sakura sighed "This place is as weird as ever."

"I second that." Konan sighed "Go tell everyone to get ready to leave.'

"Kay"

Sakura walked out and took a deep breath.

"KONAN SAID TO GET READY TO FUCKING LEAVE YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE SHITS!"

"Saku…"

"OI STOP FUCKING YELLING CRAZY ASS WOMAN UN!" Deidara yelled back

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING TALKING TO, I'LL BLOW YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO ITACHI!" Sakura yelled back

"I don't think I would enjoy that Sakura."

Sakura turned around abruptly, staring at Itachi who wore a dark red yukata, his hands inside his yukata, he had black geta on as well.

Sakura blushed before turning around and trying to walk away to her room. Itachi grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Itachi scanned her body "Well, well, well don't you look beautiful." He said while smirking

"T-thank you, you look nice as well, how was it? Getting down from the tree I mean."

"Oh _that_, that was pretty easy, what was scary was how I got up there in the first place, and also because you were seen in such a sorry state this morning and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, I was caught in the storm." Itachi explained while shaking his head in shame

"That wasn't my fault, you miscalculated and didn't expect Tobi or Konan to be back." Sakura said back to him

"Hn, there may be some truth to that, but I don't think it matters." Itachi leaned towards Sakura catching her by surprise when he kissed her fully on the lips. It was warm, almost searing before he let her go he whispered something in her ear that made her blush, matching the color of her hair. Itachi let her go and laughed while walking towards the door with a black suitcase in tow.

Sakura blushed even more, punching the wall and making a mid sized crater. Sakura looked in terror as she tried thinking of an excuse as to why this happened before Pein walked by and saw it. She thought about blaming it on one of the guys but she couldn't figure out which one. Itachi? No too much thinking needed, that means Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori are out of the question, they're smarter than the others they can come up with better lies than I can; manipulative little fags. Kisame? We'll he's as smart as the others but he is as playful as the stupid ones, it could get really messy if I involve him. Tobi? He is a fucking mystery. I don't know if he's weak or extra fucking strong, also if I involve him I might be in really big trouble later. Okay that leaves, the two idiots. Hidan and Deidara…

"Hidan and Deidara did it, Deidara tried to blow Hidan up and then it went downhill from there Pein-sama." Sakura tried saying in a sweet voice.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura said nodding her head in approvement

"You're a fucking bitch you know that!" Hidan yelled out startling Sakura

"I agree with him un."

Sakura looked back slowly towards Hidan and Deidara, who stood there in the yukatas.

Hidan stood with a silver yukata on, it didn't have designs on it, but his hair was more free than usual, his yukata was accompanied by silver geta. Deidara had on a sky blue yukata, pale yellow geta and he wore his hair in a low ponytail.

"I hope your ass gets in trouble for what you did to the fucking wall you good for nothing little troll doll." Hidan said while walking towards her and looking at the wall.

"Fuck off douchebag." Sakura said while blushing in anger

"Maybe I should tell Pein-sama myself un." Deidara said playfully glancing at Sakura while she glared back at him

"Tell me what."

"Pein-sama!?" Sakura said shockingly

_Fuck…I'm dead._

"Sakura punched a crater into the wall un." Deidara said while smirking evilly.

_That girly fuckface! I'll kill him!_

"Sakura."

Sakura warily casted Pein a scared glance "H-hai."

"Get ready to leave, I'll deal with you later."

"H-hai Pein-sama." Sakura bowed

"I think Pein-sama is the only one who can actually scare this little bitch right off her fucking feet." Hidan said while laughing loudly

_I'll destroy the both of them._

Pein threw Sakura a stern glance before walking away with a suitcase in hand, Pein had on blue jeans on and burnt orange V-neck T-shirt.

**Aw, that's fucked up, no yukata action from Pein.**

_What the hell are you even talking about?_

**Pein. No yukata. No yukata action.**

_Go crawl back under the rock you came from, I believe that I can't worry about you anymore, I have to find away to calm down Pein while also finding out how to destroy both Deidara and Hidan and hiding the bodies afterwards._

**We'll if it has something to do with murder and hiding bodies I'm all in, but Pein, I also have a way to calm him down…if you know what I mean.**

_I do know what you mean and I'm saying no to it before you even get a chance to explain it to me, because knowing you I know it has something to do with my virginity and I refuse to go along with your always stupid ass plans Inner._

**Wow, you know how to make a girl feel both good and bad about her ideas.**

_Just shut up, let's go_.

Sakura started walking towards the front of the base before going into her room and getting her suitcase, grabbing her phone and wallet, and saying bye to her new sword. She shut off her lights and closed her door.

She got to the front of the base to see Deidara and Hidan snickering at her, she threw them a warning glare and they turned away from but continued to snicker to themselves. Pein was talking to Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu talked as well. Zetsu wore a dark green yukata with yellow zigzags here and there with dark green geta, Kakuzu also wore a yukata, his was dark brown and it had dark green swirls going around the bottom of it, wearing brown geta.

Kisame came out with Tobi and Sasori. Sasori wore a blood red yukata and light sand brown paisley patterns assorted the bottom of it with black geta, Kisame wore blue capris and a white T-shirt with brown sandals. Tobi wore an orange yukata and black and white blending colors assorted the bottom of it and the end of the sleeves, his geta were red and black.

Tobi jumped around while singing and Pein told everyone to start leaving.

They all started walking towards the festival, it wasn't that far from the base, and neither was the holiday house they would be staying at.

"…"

_**-They made it to the holiday house first-**_

They all put their luggage by the door, announcing that they would get their assigned rooms later. Pein who was 5 steps ahead of everyone, as always, already announced that before anyone gets too excited Sakura would be rooming with Konan. Konan glared at everyone and they all looked away, like they weren't thinking of anything out of the ordinary and some even whistled.

"_Stupid idots." _Sakura and Konan both thought

They all sat there bags and stuff down by the door before leaving back out and walking to the festival.

Tobi who was the most excited out of everyone took Sakura and Konan's hands and ran towards the brightly lit festival. You could hear music and people laughing and talking amongst themselves.

Hidan kicked the grass "That little shit beat me to it."

"He beat everyone to un."

"Agreed." Kisame and Sasori said while sighing

"Just shut up and keep walking." Kakuzu said while shaking his head at his comrades stupidity.

"Everyone go enjoy yourselves, we'll all walk back to the house after the fireworks end, understood!"

"Hai!"

"Someone go tell Sakura, Konan and Tobi what I just said." Pein said while watching the girls and Tobi run around

"Understood." They all nodded

Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu walked towards the shooting gallery, while Sasori and Deidara went towards the Takoyaki stand and told Konan and the others what Pein had said before going there separate ways. Hidan and Itachi _oddly_ went to get grilled corn together.

Konan who was with Tobi and Sakura at the time ended up going somewhere by herself, leaving Sakura to take care of the little 4 year old.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Tobi wants the huge teddy bear, please!" Tobi said pleading and poiting towards the big brown bear with a black nose.

Sakura smiled at Tobi. She hasn't had this much fun since back in Konoha when she had went to the festival with team 7, of course it didn't start out that way; she was pissed off at Sasuke and Naruto because they did something extremely idiotic** as always.**

_**-Flashback-**_

_Shit gotta hide, gotta hide._

"Find her teme, I wanna see her in a yukata." Naruto said loudly

Sasuke sighed "Why the hell should I waste time trying to get her into a yukata when she clearly doesn't want to wear one, if this keeps up were gonna be late getting to the festival, and I do not want to be later the Kakashi."

"I want to see her in a yukata, you want to see her in a yukata we don't need anymore reason then that." Naruto said while running

Their bickering continued as Sakura ran into the 5th hokage's office, very happy that it wasn't occupied by her drunken master or her controlling assistant Shizune.

The only one who was there was Tonton, who happily ran around the room playing with a rubber ball.

Sakura hid under the desk and Tonton who was very nosy began investigating what was going on in his master office.

Naruto and Sasuke's voices began to get closer and closer until their voices were loud enough to predict that they were right outside the door.

Sakura looked at the little piglet before whispering "If you make any sounds about me being here I'll turn you into bacon bits Tonton." She put her finger up to her lips

Tonton, backed away slowly while nodding and continue to play with his rubber ball, like he saw nothing and heard nothing. Sakura to him was like a miniature version of his master, and he was sure that she wouldn't turn him into bacon bits but one could never be too sure, or else he would obviously lose his life.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to search for the pinkette, tearing up the room in the process, then proceeding to leave and leaving the mess like it is.

"I can sense Tsunade, fuck. Those bastards fucked up her room…"

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Tonton looked up at hear questioning her frantic voice.

"Tonton, I'm going to erase any trace of my chakra in here, if Tsunade asks about how her room got like this, it was Sasuke and Naruto searching for…uh…Jiriya-sensei's pervert book. Kay Tonton."

Tonton nodded and watched Sakura disappear. Tsunade came in just seconds after she left. Tsunade walked into her office before staring blankly.

"…"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?"

Tonton ran and his. As fast as his little hooves would move. But not before snitching on Sasuke and Naruto and apologizing to them silently afterwards.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Sakura got the teddy bear for Tobi and in return he bought her a chocolate banana and some takoyaki that they shared. Sakura won three goldfish and two water balloons. He also won 5 orange and blue balloons on strings; they had to tie them around Tobi's wrist so they wouldn't fly away, although it was a bit of a hassle to try and get him to stay still. He was afraid that if Sakura had tied that many balloons around his wrist that he would fly away as well.

_Sometimes he was annoyingly adorable._

Deidara met up with them with a demon mask sat on top of his head and cotton candy in one hand and a candied apple in the other hand.

Deidara continued to walk with Sakura and Tobi before they caught up with Kisame who was setting the goldfish he bought free in the little pond by a tree. Kakuzu was sitting on one of the benches fanning himself.

Sasori, Itachi and Hidan all came up behind them holding various gifts in their hands.

"Wow must have been fun winning all of those." Sakura said sourly

"It was ass face." Hidan said grinning happily

Konan, Zetsu and Pein came later, taking them to the spot where they would be able to see the fireworks clearly.

It was on top of a hill that had a gentle breeze, the sky was dark so that the fireworks would light up very brightly. Konan and Sakura packed bentos for everyone and they all began to eat as the fireworks began showing off their pretty colors. Fireworks, eating, laughing and talking amongst ourselves, it went on like that for about 3 minutes until Tobi took Sakura somewhere.

Tobi took Sakura's hand leading her into a dark area, the moon shined brightly down on them but the trees were blocking out what little light the moon provided them.

"T-Tobi, what's wrong." Sakura asked warily

_Jesus, I hate being alone with him sometimes, I have no idea when he's cute tobi, or fucking Darth Vader Tobi._

"You know—"

_It's Darth Vader Tobi._

"So what happened in my absence Sakura-chan?" Tobi said in that deep voice of his

"Eh? Uh…nothing much." Sakura said while avoiding Tobi's eyes.

Sakura began to back away from Tobi step by step; it never went as planned but for some reason she just wouldn't back into anything, so when he took a step towards her, she took a step back and it felt like it would go on forever. Tobi took care of that problem quickly though, to quickly for her liking.

He looped his arm around her waist before pulling her close and then pushing her onto a tree.

**It's no use in running, we have zori and a kimono on, even if we escape we won't get too far, accept your fate and get—**

_If you fucking finish that I will fucking __**END YOU!**_

**Alright alright, geez!**

Tobi smirked, taking off his mask and looking at Sakura seductively.

"So? What happened? I didn't expect to come back and see you in that state Sakura-chan, why were you like that? And why was Itachi-kun's chakra so deep inside you?"

"W-well…"

"Tell me the truth." Tobi demanded

Sakura sighed "H-hai, I was in the shower and I got out to put my undergarments on, Hidan came in there trying to cut me with his scythe and I ran out the room, forgetting to put clothes on and having nothing on except for my undergarments, so then as I was running I was asking for help but instead they all decided to bet on whoever catches me first they could do whatever they wanted with me, so I started to hide because running was getting me no where. That's when Zetsu caught me and then carried me to the basement. At first I thought he saved me but then that's when he backed me against a wall and began to talk about how both sides of him were getting restless so that's when he began to…"

"Okay, I get that…so what happened afterwards?" Tobi said quickly

Sakura continued "So after that I got pissed and initiated an _"experiment" _if you would like to call it that. I thought I could dominate them each individually and get them to recognize me as someone who can hold her own and not get pulled along every single time, at first it went pretty well. I caught Hidan first, then Deidara, then Sasori, Kisame then after Kisame it was Kakuzu who was smarter than the others but eventually I got him but then it was Itachi who outsmarted me. Then that morning you came in."

"Oh~ so that's what happened." Tobi said while smirking in her direction

"Uh…yeah." Sakura said still avoiding his eyes

"I would like to take part in your experiment." Tobi said with a playful glint in his eyes

Sakura eyes widen "Wha? That won't work, I can't…domin—take over someone like you, first it's not in your nature, second it just wouldn't…I can't, I mean I would li—…"

"Hmm, I guess you need both parties of the experiment to take action in order to get satisfying results right?"

"R-right, exactly." Sakura said quickly

Tobi smirked knowingly pulling Sakura into his trap "Heh, well then…"

"Wait…what…hold on!" Sakura said realizing too late

Tobi took Sakura by the chin and kissed her fully on the lips, she struggled against him until she felt her hands being pinned above her head and his body pressing against hers, his tongue dipped in and out if her mouth playfully and he began to enjoy it more and more. Her pants, and the way she endlessly struggled against him, but she didn't yell out, at least not loud enough for the others to hear, _I mean seriously what kind of fucking ninjas are they!?_

**Don't care. Pay attention. Hurry. Get out of here. Now!**

_If Inner's trying to get away, then this is something_—

Sakura begin to get dizzy after feeling a surge of electric course through her neck which blocked out Inners pleas. Tobi began sucking there, leaving little marks while drawing blood, he licked her blood making both him and Sakura shiver in response. His hands began to wander all over her slender body before she began gripping at his yukata. Tobi let go of her lips for a quick second to let her breath, before capturing her lips again and grabbing her neck gently bringing her in closer to him. Her warmth was intoxicating; it was enough to drive him over the edge.

Tobi let her go before looking over her shaky form, he looked at her flushed dazed face, her eyes were half lidded and he could hear her heart even though the fireworks were still going on. He smirked at her, she avoided his eyes before thrusting his mask back in his arms and trying to walk away, he stopped her by taking her hand and walking back towards the group.

"TOBI AND SAKURA-CHAN IS BACK EVERYBODY!" Tobi yelled loudly while waving happily at the others

Itachi, Pein and Zetsu looked knowingly. They knew about his change in appearance and personality in fact everyone knew in one way or another, they wanted to ignore it but had to admit that sometimes his changes scared the living shit out of them.

Tobi let go of Sakura's hand before taking his wrist and cutting the balloons off of them, letting them fly into the night sky, the fireworks behind them looked even more beautiful than before.

_That was not good._

**You fucking think. Wait what do you mean not good? Not good as it not arou**—

_That's not what I mean, I mean even __you__ were telling me to get away so I just thought…_

**So it was arous—**

_Fuck off, don't ask unnecessary questions!_

Sakura tried kicking Hidan to make herself feel even the slightest bit normal, as normal as she could get when living with these little fuckers.

She began laughing again, when Deidara staring whining about his explosions being way better than the fireworks; he could never fail to make her laugh.

"Oh yeah, hey everyone, someone at one of the booths gave me some survey's to give to you guys, would you mind doing it for me, of course it's anonymous." Sakura explained

"Sure why not, as long as it's anonymous." Kisamesaid shrugging

"Hope it's a fun survey un." Deidara said while sitting up and taking another sip of his soda

"Better not be fucking boring or I'll throw you down this fucking hill." Hidan said with a chicken bone hanging out of his mouth

"I'll be pushing your ass down if you don't shut up." Kakuzu said while putting money in his yukata.

"Kiss my ass dickhead." Hidan said while spitting the bone at him, in response kakuzu through a beer bottle that missed Hidan by an inch when he ducked.

Sakura giggled and gave them each a survey and a pencil.

She watched as some of them thought really hard about the answers, some erased and erased again, others put anything and some really had fun with it. When Sakura collected them back she looked over them one by one, kinda recognizing the handwritings of each of them.

**So much for anonymous.**

_Can it!_

**Hehe**

…Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong Pinky?" Kisame asked while chewing and stuffing his mouth with egg salad

"Oh nothing but it's kinda what I expected." Sakura said shuffling through the papers.

"What?" Sasori said while eating more sasauge.

"Well seemingly people like orgies and sex and sixsomes and things that involve touching each other…with video cameras." Sakura said reading the results very slowly

"…" they all were quiet

"You guys are fucking freaks." Sakura said smiling while looking disgusted as well.

"It ain't anonymous and fun if it's obvious that all you perverted little bastards have the same thoughts. Goodness." Sakura said while laughing to herslef

"Heh, it's the surveys fucking fault, it asked some pretty explicit fucking questions so we answered with some explicit fucking answers." Hidan said while laying down and enjoying the fireworks some more.

"Yeah, I agree. Not in our control, we just took the survey besides its anonymous, not everyone got all the same answers." Kisame said drinking more beer

"…"

Sakura shook her head "I'm living with freaks."

"You're a freak your damn self princess." Sasori said while looking at her

"Am not." Sakura said defiantly

"Oh~" Itachi said

"Fuck off!" Sakura yelled at them before throwing something at Itachi

"I have good news by the way." Sakura said while looking at them

Deidara looked towards Sakura with bright eyes "What is it un?" he asked happily

"I got me a new sword, I'm going to train with it once I heal up a bit more, each one of you will be training with me and I'll cut you to pieces…hopefully you die." Sakura said in a dangerously sweet voice

"…"

"That's not good news sweetheart." Kisame said

"I didn't say it'd be good news for you." Sakura said while smiling

"You—"

"So Sakura what are you good at, since we took your stupid little survey." Kakuzu asked me

"What do you mean what am I good at?" Sakura asked with her eyebrow raised

"Exactly what I just said." Kakuzu said again

"Yeah tell us Saku." Konan said while sipping her juice

Sakura looked up to the sky "Hmm…well since Konan asked…"

Kakazu stared shocked "What the hell, I asked you."

"Yeah but I don't like you." Sakura said looking at Kakuzu

"Bitch."

"Doormat."

"What'd you just call me!?" Kakuzu yelled

"…Well I'm good at…"

"Did she just ignore me!?" Kakuzu yelled

"…pushing people away, sleeping, fucking things up, eating, cooking, fighting, healing, singing, and…having fun."

"…"

"Most of that is true." Kisame said thinking about her answer

"Thanks." Sakura said smiling at them

"Especially the eating thing, she's fucking fat!" Hidan said laughing

"Fuck you!"

Everyone started laughing enjoying the fireworks that seem like they would never end; even Pein cracked a smile or two.

They all packed up when the fireworks ended; thanking the people at the booth for giving them such a great time and heading back to the holiday house.

They all put their bags in the rooms and headed back down to get pizza until the lights when out suddenly and when the lights go out suddenly that's a sign.

_An Akihiko sign._

"…"

_This is some bull, why me!?_

_**I don't know but I hate this as much as you do.**_

"Lovely mind you got there, it would be great if I was in it."

"You are in it, I'm killing you over and over and over again, everyday. I think about killing you everyday over and over again for at least 30 minutes, but then you get switched out for one of the morons here and it starts over. Akihiko."

"Heh, I'm honored."

I could hear his voice getting closer and closer.

His body appeared before me, He wore a white dress shirt buttoned up all the way, his pants were black and his had a black cape on with red swirl designs at the bottom of it.

He started moving closer and closer to me.

"Move any closer and I'll punch your fucking face in." Sakura said while glaring at him

Akihiko took a few steps back with his hands raised defensively "Woah~ feisty one are we, I like that, but I've come here on serious business." Akihiko stopped smiling and had a serious look on his face.

"H-how are you even more creepy when you're not smiling." Sakura said in disbelief

"I find that very hard to fucking believe, he's creepy even when he is smiling."

"Shut your mouth peasant." Akihiko said calmly out

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to, long haired pansy boy, I'll fucking kill you!" Hidan yelled out

"…"

"Anyways my sweet cherry blossom, I look forward to shedding your blood and hearing you scream."

"You are even freakier than these little turds." Sakura said pointing to them, Pein stood behind a corner with his arms crossed talking to Itachi and Zetsu about something, Tobi seemed to be listening in.

"I don't like that one bit bloody petal-chan." Akihiko said continuing to taunt Sakura

"I don't fucking like the stupid ass nicknames you give me either piss ant." Sakura said back

"Hm~ I'm sure you don't but it's a good thing I don't care what you think."

"Nor do I care about what you have to say, fuck off already." Sakura said waving him off

"Hai, hai, I'm done here anyway." Akihiko said nodding

"I'll be waiting for your arrival _Sakura_."

Sakura cringed "Okay that was fucking weird, just go back to the nicknames."

"Heh, I knew you would see it my way, until a later day…" Akihiko said winking at Sakura

"I fucking hate him…"

"Well I'm sure he hates your ass too…"

"…"

"Fuck you!"

**We'll that's it for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to get back to this story after so long, I hope you guys read and favorite and please don't forget to…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
